Un dia de tranquilitat
by marmat f.e.m
Summary: Conjunt d'one-shorts, sense continuació. traduciones d'altres històries meves i algunes exclusives.
1. Chapter 1: Un dia de tranquil·litat

**1º. Un dia de tranquil·litat.**

**.**

Feia un dia meravellós, la temperatura era la ideal. Encara que l'estiu era a prop, no feia molta calor. En Ranma assegut al porxo mirava el jardí i l'estany. Gaudia del moment.

El noi estava content, en Nerima es respirava tranquil·litat. La seva família estava de viatge, tornarien en uns dies. Els seus rivals no estaven a prop, ni tampoc les seves preteses promeses.

Es va fer enrere i es va tombar a terra i va tancar els ulls i va gaudir d'aquesta estranya pau que li era negada tan sovint. Es trobava tan bé i relaxat que no va sentir que algú s'acostava a ell.

\- Què fas estirat aquí? - va preguntar una veu amb amabilitat- et dormiràs, i per les tardes encara refresca una mica. Et constiparàs i ja saps com és de difícil és treure-se un constipat en aquesta època de l'any.

En Ranma va obrir els ulls i va veure a la seva promesa oficial. La noia anava vestida amb una brusa blanca de tirants i una faldilla negra que li arribava a mitja cuixa. La jove li va somriurei i la va mirar de forma amistosa. Des que van desaparèixer tots no s'havien tornat a barallar-se.

L´Akane era l'única que es va quedar amb ell. Els dos havien hagut de fer un treball per a l'escola i la família els va abandonar en el dojo. Els dos nois ho van considerar un alliberament, uns dies sense molèsties. Els seus pares volien casar-los a tota costa i els havien preparat més d'un parany. Avui la trobava molt seductora. Encara que sempre le semblava molt maca, l´agradava emprenyar-la. La va mirar i le va semblar la dona mes maca del món. Ni la Shampoo, ni l´Ukyo es podrien comparar amb ella.

En Ranma li va somriure va tornar a tancar els ulls.

-Gaudeixo- va contestar amb delit el noi.

\- Gaudeixes? - va preguntar estranyada la noia- Però si no passa res!

Ranma va obrir un ull i la va mirar i va somriure entremaliat.

-Seu al meu costat i tanca els ulls-va demanar el noi. La noia li va fer cas- Què escoltes? -li va preguntar en Ranma.

\- Res! No escolto res- va dir ella- No sé el que vols Ranma dir, però no escolto res, hi ha massa tranquil·litat ... - i llavors va descobrir de que gaudia el noi- No estaràs dient que ...?

-Si Akane, hi ha molta tranquil·litat. Sense la nostra família a prop, sense aquestes tres perseguint, sense aquests tres volent-me reptar, sense les dues mòmies a prop. Estic gaudint d'una pau increïble, tant de bo durés molt.

L´Akane el va mirar. es va estranyar davant la resposta del seu promès, no s'esperava aquesta contentación. Però també es va posar gelosa, semblava que a ella no li donava importància.

\- Però si, No t'agrada tenir a els teus tres "promeses" a prop? - va preguntar l´Akane una mica enfadada.

-No et em posis gelosa Akane- la va renyar fent broma en Ranma, ella va captar la broma del seu promès i no es va enfadar- No, no m'agrada tenir-les a prop. Últimament són molt aclaparadores. No em deixen ni un moment en pau. Em tenen molt cansat, ja tinc fins i tot malsons. - el jove va tenir un calfred- Ara estic molt tranquil amb elles lluny, com més tardín a tornar millor, per mi com si no tornen mai mes- i va riure. Akane el va mirar sorpresa -La Shampoo, la Cologne i en Mousse han anat a la Xina, han d'assistir a un casament. Tant de bo quan tornin estiguin casats! Em refereixo a la Shampoo i en Mousse, no a en Mousse i la Cologne. -Els dos van riure de l'ocurrència, seria divertit veure casat a la en Cologne amb Mousse. Segur que la Shampoo estaria furiosa, poc o molt sentia alguna cosa pel noi-ànec. – l´ Ukyo està visitant al seu pare. En Ryoga em va trucar per telèfon ahir, està en algun racó d'Europa- va mirar a la seva promesa-No preguntis com ha arribat allà, no ho sé ... i ell tampoc- i es va riure-. I la família Kuno està a Hawaii. Que estiguin tots lluny, aquest barri de bojos es converteix en un recés de pau.

L´Akane el va mirar sorpresa no sabia que el noi tingués aquests pensaments. Que li confessés que estava a gust amb aquestes persones lluny, que no li agradava que el perseguissin. Això era una cosa nova, tot i que feia temps que sospitava que el seu promès pensava això.

-Però encara hi ha algú a prop. Encara hi ha algú que et molesta-va dir ella somrient amb maldat.

\- Qui? - va preguntar el noi espantat- No crec que hagi tornat una d ' elles.

-Doncs aquesta persona està molt a prop a hores d'ara-va dir ella somrient.

\- Digues-me d'una vegada qui és! -va demanar el jove amb terror.

La noia el va mirar i va pensar que el seu promès era molt ximple.

\- Jo! - va contestar la noia- jo soc la pitjor de les teves promeses!

Ranma la va mirar un moment seriós, i va esclatar en riallades.

-Em havia espantat. Tu no comptes. -va dir el noi alleujat.

\- Per què? Per què no soc prou bona per a tu? -Va preguntar la noia enfadada.

Ranma la va tornar a mirar seriosament. Ella instintivament va fer un pas enrere, ara en Ranma s'enfadaria amb ella i diria una de les seves tonteries. Però sorprenentment no ho va fer, només va riure.

-No, no comptes per què tu no em molestes. Ni em atabales com aquestes tres, ni em persegueixes. Tu ets ... com ho diria. -va dir ell i es va posar vermell- …una bona amiga. Algú amb qui compartir una bona estona. Algú en qui puc confiar. Tu mai em molestaràs, per què ... per què ets algú que m'agrada ... que ... que estiguis sempre al meu costat.

Ella el va mirar amb els ulls molt oberts. En Ranma estava molt estrany, s'havia confessat. Es havia d'estar burlant d'ella, però els ulls del noi no els demostraven que la enganyés.

\- M'estàs dient que ...? M'estàs dient que ...? - va preguntar la noia. No s'ho acabava de creure.

-Si Akane. Et estic ... dient que jo ... - el jove parlava entretallat, se li feia difícil confessar això al seu promesa- et est ... et est ... - i es va quedar mut.

\- M'estàs dient que m' estimes? - va dir ella. Ell va fer que sí. Ella va veure que el noi no podia seguir parlant, els nervis li havien provocat un atac de pànic. - T'has quedat sense parlar? - Ell va tornar a assentir. - Ranma! Jo també t' estimo- va dir ella.

La cara del noi es va il·luminar, un somriure va aparèixer a la cara, i un altre somriure idèntica va aparèixer en rostre de l´Akane.

Van anant apropant els seus caps i es van besar. Per als dos es va aturar el temps, mai van saber el temps que van estar besant. Quan es van separar es van mirar i es van somriure.

\- Meravellosa !, ets fantàstica Akane !, la millor dona de l'univers! - al noi li havia tornat la veu. La abraçava per la cintura i la mirava als ulls. - No hi ha ningú que es pugui comparar a tu. Per això aquestes tres et envegen, has aconseguit el que elles no aconseguiran mai i el que desitgen més que res ... el meu cor !, soc el teu esclau. M'has robat el meu cor, ets la meva vida. Tu vas donar llum a la meva existència quan jo caminava per la penombra. Abans de conèixer-te jo vagava per la vida sense objectius i tu m'has donat objectius que complir. Ser el millor en arts marcials ha deixat de ser el més importar. Només m'importes tu ... i res més que tu. Sense tu no soc res. Només vaig néixer per ser la teva meitat.

L´Akane el va mirar sorpresa, no sabia com el noi havia après a dir aquestes coses. No quadraven amb el groller i egocentrista del seu promès.

\- Ranma! Quines coses dius! No et reconec! - va dir, es va ruboritzar- m'has fet posar-me vermella- i es va posar les mans a cara. El va mirar i va somriure amb vergonya i va desviar la cara perquè el noi no veiés la seva vergonya. - Per a mi ets també únic. Ets la meva vida i em vas robar el cor. Em trobo a gust amb tu i no vull separar-me mai de tu. També ets el més important per a mi. Sense tu tampoc soc res.

Es van tornar a besar. Quan es van separar.

\- Ranma! Et ... et ve de gust ... una mica de gelat? He anat a comparar-, però se m'ha oblidat d'oferir t'ho - el va mirar amb vergonya- m'has fet que m'oblidi d'ell.

Ranma la va mirar sorprès i de cop va riure.

\- És clar que sí! - va dir el noi.

Un instant després els dos nois estaven menjant gelat. En acabar els dos nois van deixar les copes a terra. Es van mirar i es van tornar a besar.

-El teu petó sap a gelat. Que dolç ets, i que dolços teus petons són! -va dir el noi.

Ella es va tornar a posar vermell.

\- Ranma! Quina cosa dius. El teu petó també sap a gelat- i els dos van riure. - aquests han de ser el que tu dius encant Saotome.

Ell la va mirar amb orgull i el amb l'ego encès.

\- Si, aquest és l'encant Saotome- va dir amb prepotència. Ella el va mirar enfadada, aquest noi no canviaria mai, era un egòlatra. - però l'encant Saotome no es pot comparar amb l'encant Tendo- la va mirar i riu- l'encant Akane Tendo és insuperable.

Ella es va posar vermell i es va tapar la cara. No va poder contestar-li, no sabía que dir, s'havia quedat en blanc.

Es van mirar i es van posar a contemplar el jardí, les seves mans es van tocar i es van agafar amb força. Van veure caure la tarda i van veure sortir les primeres estrelles. Durant els anys que van seguir quan volien estar tranquils, veien com feia de nit. Es quedaven durant hores contemplant el jardí.

Abans de fer-nit del tot en Ranma va mirar a l´Akane.

\- Sortim a sopar a un restaurant? -va preguntar el noi.

-El que tu no vols que jo faci el sopar. -va dir ella una mica enfadada.

El jove la va mirar seriós i va negar amb el cap.

-No, se'ns ha fet tard per fer el sopar. - la va mirar i va somriure- i avui hem de celebrar que ja som una mica més que promesos.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure temptador i la jove no va poder evitar caure sota l'influx del poder seductor del seu promès.

-Si, d'acord- va dir ella i va somriure temptadora, llavors va ser el noi que va caure sota el poder de la seva promesa. No es podia resistir a l'encís seductor de l´Akane, ni tampoc volia resistir.

Pocs minuts després els dos nois sortien del dojo. No seria l'última vegada que sortissin a algun lloc durant aquests dies de llibertat. Per fi estaven junts i ja ningú podia trencar el llaç que hi havia entre els dos promesos.

FI

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

Aquesta es la primera histories que pujo a català. He intentat que no tingui faltes d'ortografia, si les té demano disculpes.


	2. Chapter 2: Escapolint-se

**2ª. Escapolint-se.**

**.**

Era de nit, l'Akane viatjava de retorn a casa, feia molt de temps que s'havia escapat d'ella. No sabia com la rebrien, li feia por el retrobament amb la família. Enganxada a ella anava seu promès, la va trobar poques hores després que la noia es fugues i van fugir junts. Feia fred en aquest vagó. No podia dormir, li intranquil·litzava la tornada, el passat, el que tornaria a trobar en Nerima. El noi va obrir els ulls i la va mirar i es va tornar a dormir, ella va saber el que li volia dir ell. Es va sentir de cop tranquil·la, sabia que no li passaria res, el seu promès no deixaria que ningú la danyés. Va tancar els ulls i es va sumir en el somni, quedaven hores per arribar al seu destí.

Un temps abans.

La jove va entrar a la casa. El seu promès estava fullejant una revista. El jove tenia en ment fer una escapada a la muntanya, els últims dies havien estat molt aclaparadors i necessitava rebaixar la tensió acumulada.

La noia va mirar a la seva família i va somriure.

-Ja sóc a casa! .- va dir la jove i va pujar a canviar-se a la seva habitació. Només dues persones van notar que alguna cosa li havia passat a la noia. Una seva germana gran. L'altre seu promès, que ho va saber res més veure-la.

A l'habitació, l' Akane en roba íntima es va palpar l'esquena, tenia ferides noves. Una d'elles molt profunda, li feia mal. No podia amagar molt de temps que aquestes tres l'atacaven cada dia. Tard o d'hora es sabria.

Es va posar una camisa i una faldilla i va baixar a la cuina. Sabia que la Nabiki havia quedat amb unes amigues. El seu pare i els del seu promès van anar a veure uns vells amics. I el seu promès estaria fent el gandul per aquí. En resum no hi hauria cap problema que la seva germana ho sabés, ella mantindria el secret.

Va entrar a la cuina i va mirar a la seva germana, sentia que es venia a baix.

-Kasumi ... jo ... et volia demanar ... un favor.

-Què t'ha passat ?. T'ha passat alguna cosa allà fora, i no és la primera vegada. Portes així des de fa dues setmanes.

L' Akane es va abraçar a la seva germana plorant.

-És terrible !, germana. Cada dia Kasumi, ¡ada dia! - va exclamar l' Akane.

-Què et passa cada dia? - va preguntar la Kasumi.

-Em ataquen ... - la noia singlotava, les llàgrimes li queien pel rostre, - aquestes tres m'ataquen cada dia. I cada vegada és més fort que l'anterior. M'han dit que demà ... - es va interrompre.

-Què passarà demà? -Va dir la Kasumi espantada.

-M'han dit que demà serà l'últim dia ... per que demà, em arrencaren el cap. I vindran a buscar a en Ranma.

La Kasumi es va espantar, l' Akane portava rebent atacs de les presumptes promeses d' en Ranma des de poc després de les noces fallida, la volien matar per quedar-se amb el noi. La seva germana ho havia ocultat a la família. Però ja no podia seguir ocultant durant molt de temps. Temia la reacció d' en Ranma quan ho sabés, que no seria nona, el noi es enfurismaria de mala manera.

Cap de les dues germana sabia que algú les estava espiat.

Les dues noies eren al dojo. Assegudes a terra. L'Akane sense camisa i la seva germana curant les ferides de l'esquena.

-Tens moltes ferides! I algunes tenen dies. – la Kasumi es va enfadar-Per què no ho vas dir?

-Jo volia resoldre això sola. Que ningú em ajudar-se. No necessito ajuda de ningú.

-Ets cabuda, Temies que en Ranma es enfadar? O, Pensava que es riuria de tu?

L' Akane va abaixar el cap.

-Les dues coses.- va dir cohibida- i que es venjaria d'elles. Em fa por la seva reacció. No vull que es fiqui, no vull que ho sàpiga.

-No ho puc amagar, i menys al teu promès, ell de sospitar alguna cosa, crec que sap alguna cosa, sempre sap quan tens problemes, hauria de parlar amb ell, o s'enfadarà.

-Ningú ho ha de saber. - va exigir l' Akane a la seva germana.

-I si demà aquestes compleixen les seves amenaces?

L' Akane va baixar la cara

-No ho faran, jo evitaré que ho facin.

La Kasumi la va mirar amb por. No sabia el que faria la seva germana, però alguna cosa li deia que no li agradaria. No es van adonar que algú les havia seguit i va sentir tot.

A l'hora de sopar es va reunir tota la família. Va ser un sopar normal, els dos promesos estaven junts, com sempre. Es dirigien poc la paraula, com sempre feien davant de la família, és el que feien des del casament fallida.

L' Akane jugava amb el seu plat, menjava poc. La Kasumi la mirava espantada ... en Ranma no li prestava atenció ... o això semblava. De cop la noia es va aixecar i ...

-No tinc més gana, perdoneu. Me'n vaig a dormir.- va dir la noia i va marxar.

La Kasumi la va mirar preocupada, l' Akane tramava alguna cosa. I ningú s'havia adonat, o això ella pensava.

Havien passat pocs minuts van acabar de menjar i van recollir la taula i cada un se'n va anar a la seva habitació. I el dojo es va sumir en el silenci.

Hores després, quan tots dormien una ombra va saltar la tanca i va fugir de la casa, no sabia si tornaria. Ja no aguantava viure així. Amb tres boges volien matar, amb un promès insensible, que no s'adonava de res. Que no veia quan patia, ni quan estava ferida, ni si necessitava suport. Aquest noi només es preocupava per ell mateix.

Hores després estava acomodant-se en un seient de tren que la portaria a l'altre extrem de Japó. A un poblet petit on refaria la seva vida, lluny de Nerima i tot el que hi passava. Va tancar els ulls i els va mantenir tancat, se li va escapar una llàgrima. Estava fent una bogeria, s'havia rendit. Deixava a en Ranma a aquestes tres. Sabia que el noi no seria feliç amb elles, s'ho deia el cor. Que ell s'escaparia per buscar-Però havia d'allunyar d'ell, ja no aguantava que la insultés. No aguantava la situació en què vivia. No saber si ell la volia o no, aquesta incertesa l'estava matant. I a sobre que aquestes tres noies la ataquessin ..

Va sentir a algú acomodar al seu costat. L'altra persona va deixar una motxilla a costat de la seva. L' Akane va olorar a aigua, la noia anava mullada, estava plovent.

-Mira que posar-se a ploure a hora !. M'ha calat del tot! - va dir amb enuig l'altra jove.- Necessito una tovallola i canviar-me de roba o acabaré amb un refredat.

L' Akane va obrir els ulls sorpresa, coneixia aquesta veu. L'havia seguit. Va mirar a l'altra noia entre espantada, sorpresa i enfadada.

L'altra noia la va mirar somrient.

-Hola Akane! No ho tindràs tan fàcil per escapar-te de mi. - va dir la noia amb un to pervers.

A l'endemà.

Tots estaven aixecats en el dojo Tendo, menys els dos més joves. La Kasumi i la Nodoka van preparar l'esmorzar i el van servir. Estava asseguts preparats per esmorzar.

-Kasumi crida a aquests dos o arribessin tard a classe.

La Kasumi va pujar a l'habitació de la seva germana, va baixar poc després espantada. Amb un sobre a la mà, l'cAkane havia fugit. I segons posava a la carta no sabia quan tornaria, i si alguna vegada ho faria.

Minuts després el dojo estava regirat. En Soun plorant a mars, en Genma transformat en colla jugant amb una pilota. La Nodoka intentant consolar la Kasumi, i la Nabiki ... esperant visita de qui cobraria per donar la notícia de la fugida de l'Akane. I aquesta visita no es va fer esperar.

En el dojo van entrar tres joves.

-Ser cert que l' Akane fugir? - va preguntar la Shampoo.- ella témer-me i fugir.

La Kasumi les va mirar amb sorpresa i després va mirar molt seria al seu germana mitjana que va somriure incomoda.

-No, ha sortit de viatge de entrenament- va dir la Nodoka.

-Sola? - va dir l' Ukyo amb sorna-o em diràs que el seu pare anirà darrere d'ella? – en Soun estava plorant sense molts ànims.

La Nodoka va mirar a les joves i va tenir ganes d'usar la seva katana amb elles.

-Ara que aquesta plebea ja no és un obstacle, el meu Ranma vindrà a mi i serem feliços i ...

Va ser la Kasumi qui es va adonar que faltava algú.

-I en Ranma ?, on està en Ranma? És impossible que amb tant soroll segueixi dormint.

No sabia com no havien pensat abans en el noi. Havia de haver-ho oblidat pels nervis. Quan s'assabentés de tot es enfuriaria. A aquestes tres noies no els esperava una bona estona.

La Nodoka va pujar a despertar al seu fill, va baixar als pocs minuts. El seu semblant estava contret. No va haver de dir res perquè tots sabessin que passava.

Aquesta mateixa nit, hores abans.

-Hola Akane! No ho tindràs tan fàcil per escapar-te de mi. - va dir la noia amb un to pervers.

L' Akane va mirar a l'altra noia contrariada.

-Ran ... Ran ... Ranma ... Què fas aquí?

-T'he seguido.-va aclarir la seva amiga.

-Però ... Com has ..? - va començar la noia de pèl curt.

-Com he sabut que t' escapaves? - va preguntar la Ranma. L'altra noia va assentir-Estava a la teulada, no podia dormir, estava enfadat. Et vaig sentir parlar amb la Kasumi aquesta tarda. Estava pensant com defensar-te demà d'aquestes tres. I et vaig veure sortir de casa. Vaig agafar la meva motxilla, la tenia preparada per que pensava fer una curta escapada. Et vaig seguir, va ser fàcil saber on anaves i vaig demanar un bitllet amb el teu mateix destí.

-No vull que em segueixis !. Vull estar sola !. No necessito a ningú.- va dir exaltada la otra noia.

En Ranma la va mirar i es va enfurismar.

-Per què no m'ho vas dir? Havies de haver-ho fet. T' hagués donat suport.

\- Per què ets un insensible !. T hauries rigut o burlat. per què ... - no va poder seguir l'altra noia la mirava amb tristesa.

-Ho sabia des del principi ... sabia que t' atacaven des del primer dia. Sé quan pateixes, quan estàs trist, quan plores. Ho noto ... ho percebo tot de tu- va baixar el cap i negant amb el cap- esperava que vinguessis a mi i m'ho comptessis. Em pensava que confiaves més en mi. Esperava que m'ho comptessis ... per ajudar-te. Si t'hagués ajudat sense demanar-m'ho t'haguessis ofès, t'haguessis sentit humiliada, ets tan orgullosa ... com jo.

L'Akane la va mirar. No esperava que el seu promès s'hagués adonat pel que passava.

-Jo volia ... resoldre això sola. Em feia por dir-t'ho ... que et rieres de mi.- li queien algunes llàgrimes- ja no aguantava més. Tu em vas deixar per una aigua el dia del nostre casament, comprenc que vulguis tornar a ser un noi complet. Aquestes tres em assetgen cada dia, i no sé per què i he arribat a l'limiti. Necessito pensar, allunyar-me de tot.

Ranma la va mirar i va riure. Akane la va mirar amb cara d'assassina.

-No et enfades.- Ranma va agafar la seva motxilla, va treure roba i es va començar a despullar-se davant la sorpresa de la seva amiga, i un cop nua es va assecar. Akane es va adonar que aquest vagó no hi havia ningú, possiblement eren les úniques viatgers de tren. La noia es vistió.- el de tenir la motxilla preparada per a una sortida ... és mentida ... en part ... planejava fugar-me ... un temps, potser llarg, després em posaria en contacte amb tu, sols amb tu. Jo també estic fart. No aguanto més, Kuno i Ryoga em porten atacant des de fa dies, tots els dies ... i aquestes tres acosándome. No et podia parlar, tu també tenies problemes. Només et retrec no dir-me res. I jo si m'imagino per què et assetgen ... però no t'ho diré ahora.-I que faràs ara? - va preguntar Ranma.

\- No ho sé, vull desaparèixer una temporada. Anar a on ningú s'imagini que vaig. No vull que em segueixis. No vull tornar a veure't ... durant un temps.

Ranma la va mirar sorpresa. Va sentir com una punyalada al cor. Va baixar el cap entristida. Akane a veure la reacció de les seves paraules es va espantar. No esperava fer-li tant de mal a el noi. Si Ranma la insultava s'ho mereixia.

-Ho sento Ranma, vull estar sola una temporada ... no em molestes, però vull pensar en tot. En el nostre compromís, el nostre casament fallida. I amb tu a prop ...- no va poder seguir. No volia que la seva amiga la deixés sola, però tampoc anar amb ella.

Van estar callades una estona. De cop la noia de la trena es va aixecar i va marxar. Quan va tornar, tornava a ser un noi.

Van seguir callats una estona i van avisar que s'acostava la propera parada i Ranma va agafar les seves coses.

-Jo baixo aquí, ja ens veurem. Espero que tornis aviat a l'dojo ... quan ho facis jo també ho haré.-es va girar i es va dirigir a la porta per baixar de el tren. -Sabré quan tornes.

Quan havia caminat va intervenir passadís.

-¡Ranma! - va sentir que Akane ho deia. El noi es va girar i va veure com ella s'acostava corrent i el va abraçar, ell es va quedar estàtic i molt vermell- No ... no vull que marxis, Ranma. Queda't amb mi, per favor- la noia plorava i li costava hablar.-No ... no em deixis sola!

Ell la va mirar i va somriure amb tristesa.

-D'acord ... em quedaré amb tu ... però deixa de plorar, no m'agrada veure't llorar.- la va mirar i li va somriure-¿Tienes alguna idea dóndes anar?

Ella el va mirar encara amb llàgrimes als ulls, però somrient i va assentir.

Hores després en el dojo Tendo.

-És culpa vostra! Que en Ranma i l'Akane hagin fugit és culpa vostra! .- va cridar furiosa la Nabiki.- això m'ho pagareu. Em deveu molts diners, ho vull demà, o em quedo amb els vostres restaurants- va dir mirant a l' Ukyo i la Shampoo.

-Nabiki, no et passis- Va dir la Kasumi. Però ella mateixa es va girar cap a les tres noies-¡sortiu d'aquí !, no torneu mai. Teniu sort que no aquest aquí en Ranma, ell estaria molt enfadat amb vosaltres.

La Kasumi estava furiosa. Ningú l'havia vist mai així.

-L' Akane ser covard ... fugir per tenir-nos por. En Ranma sentir pena d'ella i anar per ajudar-la. Si ell ser aquí casar-se conmigo.- va dir una creguda la Shampoo.

-Aquestes equivocada Shampoo. Ran-chan es declararia a ..- va començar l' Ukyo.

-¡ ... A cap de vosaltres! - va cridar la Kasumi- en Ranma estima l'Akane, i vosaltres ho sabeu. No podeu combatre-la i fer-la fora de el cor d' en Ranma, per això us voleu desfer d'ella. Però en Ranma la ajudarà i protegirà sempre. No només s'ha anat per protegir i tenir cura de la seva promesa- deixar passar uns segons mentre les mirava- S'ha anat per què la mestressa i ja no pot viure sense ella. Anirà on ella vagi, i ella anirà on ell vagi. Serà millor que us aneu. Heu perdut, en Ranma mai serà vostre- va sentenciar la noia.

Poc després les tres noies van abandonar el dojo, i encara que van investigar per descobrir on s'amagaven els dos promesos, no van aconseguir res. Semblava que els dos joves se l'hagués empassat la terra.

Dies després.

Dos joves estaven aturats davant l'entrada de el dojo Tanaka, en un poble molt allunyat de Tòquio.

-El teu oncle ens rebrà ?, pot ser que el teu pare hagi parlat amb ell. I ens enviï de nou a Nerima.

-El meu pare i el meu oncle no es parlen. El meu pare, amb ajuda de el teu, el va estafar. Vaig descobrir això fa pocs dies. Però les meves germanes i jo sempre ens hem portat bé amb ell i els meus cosins.

-Si tu ho dius -va dir el noi no molt convençut. Va mirar el dojo- Sembla que els va bé, tot i que és en un poble tenen més èxit que ell del teu pare.

-Des que va morir la meva mare, el meu pare es va relaxar i amb l'arribada del teu pare més encara- va dir la noia amb cansament- hem anat perdent clients i ara estem molt malament. Si tu i jo volem reflotar el dojo algun dia haurem de suar de valent.

-No podem deixar a aquests perquè facin alguna cosa, hem de fer nosaltres mateixos- va continuar Ranma amb el mateix cansament.- però no hem conformar- nos només amb el dojo. Penso estudiar alguna cosa a la universitat. Hem de tenir una mica més per si falla el de el dojo. - la noia el va mirar i va assentir, ella pensava igual. No era la primera vegada que parlaven d'això.

Es van mirar i van somriure.

-Entrem- va dir la noia i això van fer.

Dues hores després els dos nois parlaven amb l'oncle de l'Akane. L'home havia parlat tant amb els dos junts com per separat. Hi havia descobert fins i tot més coses que li van dir els nois, com el que sentien ell un per l'altre. No podia deixar-los anar, però tampoc ocultar-los. Però si els delatava, aquests dos nois tenien problemes, els mateixos dels que havien fugit i tornarien a fugir. Va decidir parlar amb la policia i veure com ajudar-los.

Era mesurava tarda i els dos nois estaven entrenant en el dojo, quan va entrar al dojo Kyosuke, l'oncle de l'Akane. L'home es va quedar extasiat amb el nivell dels dos joves. Això era impossible. Eren molt joves per tenir aquest nivell, la qual superaven fins i tot a ell. I va decidir acollir-los durant una temporada.

En això van entrar dos joves i van mirar l'entrenament dels dos promesos.

-Són molt bons aquests dos joves- va dir la noia- tenen una coordinació excel·lent, la millor que he vist.

-No he vist ningú tan bo. M'agradaria saber qui són.

-No l'heu reconegut ?. - va dir en Kyosuke amb un somriure. Els dos joves el van mirar estranyats- doncs a ella la coneixeu ... i d'ell heu sentit parlar.

Els dos nois van mirar a la parella que s'entrenava i al girar-se la noia la van reconèixer.

-Però si és l'Akane! - van dir els dos joves.

La noia es va girar a l'escoltar el seu nom i al veure els dos joves la seva cara es va alegrar.

-Mana!, Yuta! Quant de temps sense veure- vos- va dir l' Akane i es va abraçar als seus dos primers.

-Has crescut des de l'última vegada que ens vam veure! ... encara que no molt- va dir el noi- tampoc t'ha crescut el pit es tant plana com quan tenien set snys.

Un instant després el noi era a terra, l' Akane li havia pegat amb el mall.

-Segueixes igual de ximple! - va sentenciar l' Akane enfadada- si no tenia prou amb un de ... - i va mirar al seu promès, que va somriure incòmode.

-Vaja l' Akane veig que segueixes tenint geni, i has adquirit més experiència amb el mall- va dir rient l'altra noia.

-Hi ha hagut algú que m'ha fet utilitzar-lo amb freqüència.- va contestar contrariada l' Akane.

En Ranma la va mirar i va esbufegar. Pensava que hi havia hagut vegades que no es mereixia aquests cops ... de vegades.

La Mana, la prima de l'Akane, va mirar al promès de la noia..

-Aquest és el teu promès? El famós Ranma Saotome? - va preguntar a la seva cosina.- Tens bon ulls, es molt maco.

-Si. Aquest és el meu promès- i a el veure que el noi no s'acostava i estava vermell. Va anar cap ell i el va agafar per la mà i el va arrossegar fins davant dels seus cosins-Vina, no em deixis malament.

-Que tímid que és! - va dir amb picardia la Mana- segur que no et agafa de la mà, li fa vergonya-va veure que els dos nois es posaven vermells- encara té ganes de fer-ho.

\- Jo ... jo ... no ... - va balbucejar el noi.

\- Per culpa del seu pare no ha tingut molt tracte amb noies.-va aclarir l'Akane amb una somriure.- Vingui Ranma presentar-te.

-Em ... em lla ... dic Saotome, Ranma Saotome.

-El meu nom és Mana Tanaka.- va dir la noia.

En Ranma la va mirar li recordava a algú i de cop va saber a qui.

-Kasumi! - va dir en Ranma sorprès.

-No ets el primer que em confondre amb la meva cosina. Quan érem petites i ens ajuntàvem, ens canviaven els vestits i jo em feia passar per ella i ella per mi. Menys la meva mare i la de l'Akane ningú ens reconeixia.

-No coneixia aquesta faceta travessa de la Kasumi- va dir en Ranma rient.

El cosí de l'Akane es va acostar el noi.

-El meu nom és Yuta, veig que tens un bon nivell. M'agradaria fer algun combat contra tu. No em venceràs-desafiar el noi.

-Això està per veure- va contestar en Ranma. Va notar que el noi li queia bé. Seria un bon rival i un bon amic. No com en Ryoga i en Mousse.

-Estareu molt de temps per aquí? Com és que heu vingut? - va preguntar la Mana.

Els dos promesos es van mirar espantats.

-Us ho comptarem - va dir Akane.

\- Asseure-vos serà llarg- va afegir en Ranma. I els dos nois van explicar la seva història. Quan van començar la història va aparèixer l'esposa d' en Kyosuke i va sentir el que van explicar els dos nois.

Quan van acabar d'explicar tot.

-Yuta porta a en Ranma a el bany. I tu, Mana porta l' Akane a l'altre bany, han d'estar cansats i els anirà bé un bany.

Els quatres joves van sortir. La dona va mirar al seu marit.

-Que penses fer? Són molt joves i els pressionen des de molts punts. Creuen que no tenen control sobre les seves vides, que tots els intenten manejar al seu antull ... i pel que han comptat tenen raó. Hem de ajudar-los.

-Si. Però no hem de dir on estan o tornaran a tenir problemes. Faré servir les meves influències per transferir-los a l'institut d'aquí. Ningú sabrà on estan.- l'home va sospirar amb nostàlgia-l'Akane em recorda a la seva mare, cada vegada s'assembla més a ella. Té fins i tot el mateix caràcter ... pel que fa a en Ranma no s'assembla al seu pare ... per sort. Sembla més centrat.

-Ell em recorda a la seva mare - va dir la dona- si fos noia ... serien idèntiques, i també té el mateix caràcter que la Nodoka. Hem de explicar moltes coses sobre les seves mares de quan eren joves. Segur que en Soun i en Genma no els han explicat res. En Nerima els dos únics aliats que semblen tenir són la Kasumi i la Nodoka. La Nabiki ha heretat el caràcter del seu pare ... del seu veritable pare.

-No han de saber la veritat, encara. Que la Nabiki no és realment germana ni de l'Akane ni de la Kasumi, que realment són cosines. No han de saber que la Nabiki és la mig germana de Ranma. Encara no han de saber això. Que en Genma es el seu pare i que la germana d ' en Soun es la seva mare.

Així va començar una nova etapa en la vida d'en Ranma i l' Akane, van gaudir d'una tranquil·litat com no havien conegut mai, això va servir per apropar-se més entre ells i establir una relació més cordial que la que no li van deixar de tenir en Nerima, van començar a tenir les seves primers coquetejos sense amagar-se ni negar-ho. Però amb el temps es van adonar que havien de tornar a Nerima i aclarir tot. S'havien reunit amb els Tanaka per informals de la seva decisió.

-Durant el temps que hem estat aquí hem gaudit d'una tranquil·litat com no coneixíem. Ens has agradat ensenyar en el vostre dojo i hem après molt ... però hem de tornar a casa ... amb aquesta fugida ens hem comportat com uns covards. Som en Ranma i l'Akane, i mai ens hem rendit, ni hem fugit. Hem de posar a tothom al seu lloc. I decidir per nosaltres el nostre futur. Nosaltres som els amos de les nostres vides i triarem per nosaltres mateixos. Us estem agraïts per acollir-nos ... però és hora de tornar a casa- va comptar l' Akane. Va mirar al seu promès i aquest va assentir.

-Ningú pot amb nosaltres, no cometré el mateix error que l'altra vegada. Ja he triat amb qui vull seguir el meu camí, ho vaig fer res més conèixer-la. La vida m'ha ensenyat a valorar a qui tinc al meu costat, i no vull perdre-la. Ja vaig estar a punt de perdre-la un cop-el noi va negar amb el cap. No li agradava pensar en eso.-No vull tornar a passar per això. Ni consentiré que ella passi per això. Faré qualsevol cosa per ella, fins i tot mataré per salvar-la, sigui qui sigui ... home ... o dona.

Al cap de pocs dies la parella es va acomiadar de la família d'ella i van tornar a Nerima.

El tren estava arribant a l'estació on els nois baixarien. Tenien fred. Encara que ja era de dia seguia fent fred i amenaçava amb ploure.

-Que mal dia fa! - va dir la noia- No podia sortir el sol ?, portem dies sense veure el sol, amb fred i plovent. Uff! - es va abraçar a ella mateixa i va tenir un tremolor a causa de el fred.

El noi la va mirar, li va passar un braç per l'esquena i la va atreure cap a ell.

-Millor? No és molt, però et cediré una mica de calor.- la va mirar i va somriure- hauries haver-te abrigat més ... - ell va tenir un tremolor- ... i jo també, merda! Tens raó, Que fred fa! No han hagut de posar la calefacció. Quan baixi de el tren posaré una queixa.

I van continuar enganxat ell un a l'altre donant-se es calor fins a l'estació on van baixar de el tren.

Van sortir de l'estació. Feia molt de temps que s'havien fugat. En aquest temps els dos havien madurat. Ell ja no la insultava tant i ella s'havia tornat més confiada i havia agafat més autoestima. Però ara els dos nois tenien por. No volien tornar a ser els d'abans, ni que l'altre ho fos

-Mira el cafè que hi havia abans l'han tancat. Ara és un banco.- va dir el noi amb pesar- ho vam passar molt bé en ell ... quan no venien a molestar sis mosques colloneres.

-Si acudíem gairebé tots de la nostra classe- va dir ella. I per sort anirem amb ells els dos últims mesos de curs. Els companys que hem tingut els darrers curs han estat bons ... però amb aquests vaig començar a l'escola bressol, vull acabar la meva vida escolar amb ells.

-Si, és el més just- va contestar el noi- ens vam rendir abans uns idiotes, ara seguirem la trajectòria que nosaltres vulguem. Ni el teu pare ni el meu, ni aquests sis tenen dret a opinar sobre les nostres vides. Si no els agrada el que fem ... pitjor per a ells.

Ella va assentir. I van seguir el seu camí.

Van passar per davant de el 'Furinkan i es van aturar a mirar-lo. A l'endemà tornarien a aquest col·legi, van sentir moltes sensacions emanar d'aquesta escola. Passarien els últims mesos de la seva vida escolar en ell, encara que després anirien a la universitat.

Van anar caminant en silenci cap a el dojo. Van entrellaçar les seves mans i es van mirar als ulls i es van somriure.

A la fi van veure el dojo i a la porta a la seva família. Feia molt que no els veien, s'esperaven una bronca dels seus pares. Es van aturar, es van mirar i es van donar animo l'un a l'altre i van tornar a caminar fins que van estar davant de la seva família.

-¡Hem tornat! - va dir l' Akane seria.

En Ranma va mirar a la família seriós. No demanarien perdó, havien fet el degut. No es deixarien tornar a dominar per ningú.

Durant una estona tots van estar en silenci i sense moure. Fins que es va moure la Kasumi, es va abalançar sobre els dos joves i els va abraçar i els va besar i acariciar.

-Més d'un any sense notícies vostres, sense dir on estàveu. He estat molt preocupada per vosaltres. Sou uns insensibles i egoistes.- la Kasumi plorava.- heu crescut. Sembleu més adults i madurs.- de sobte es va espantar-No heu ...? - i no va poder continuar.

Els dos joves es van mirar estranyats.

-De què parles Kasumi? - va preguntar en Ranma.

-Es refereix si hauràs tingut relacions sexuals amb la meva germana- va dir la Nabiki rient.

Els dos jove es van posar vermell, no havien fer res. Algú peto, una carícia en la cara, per res mes.

-Espero que hagis respectat a la meva filleta- va dir un furiós en Soun.

En Ranma es va enfurismar. Però quan anava a parlar.

-Vam quedar en alguna cosa. No penso perdre'ls de nou- va dir la Kasumi mirant a la seva família- no els diran res. El rebrem com si no hagués passat res. Va ser culpa nostra que s'anessin. Si es tornen a anar ... no us ho perdonaré. I em marxaré a buscar-los.

Tots van mirar als joves.

-Akane! - va dir el pare de l' Akane- estic content de tenir-te de nou en casa.- i la noia va abraçar plorant al seu pare.

-Papa quant ... a la promesa que vas fer amb en Genma ...

-Si filleta- va dir el seu pare.

En Ranma i l' Akane es van mirar.

-En Ranma i jo l'hem trencat. Ja no som promesos per què vosaltres voleu ... el ...

Tots els van mirar sorpresos. En Genma i en Soun estaven espantats. Tant havien lluitat per a res, aquests dos ingrats havien destrossats els seus plans. Però van veure que l' Akane no havia acabat encara.

-Papa no et s'enfadi per què hàgim trencat el vostre compromís. La raó és ..- va seguir la noia.

-Que Airen tornar per mi- va dir una veu. Tots es van girar i van veure a les altres tres promeses d' en Ranma. L' Akane es va espantar al recordar la seva última trobada i va sentir sospirar amb cansament al seu ex promès.

-Estàs boja Shampoo. Ràn- chan ha vingut per mi.- va respondre l' Ukyo amb un somriure guanyadora.

-En Ranma no acceptarà cap de vosaltres vindrà per la meva ... - va començar la Kodachi.

-Nabiki! - va cridar l' Akane enfadat Com se t'ocorre trucar a aquestes tres ...? - Com en diria jo? .- no va trobar la manera de definir-les.

-No he estat jo ... aquestes vegada no- es va defensar la Nabiki espantada, tota la família la mirava mal- s'han assabentat com nosaltres i tot Nerima. Us han vist molta gent i la notícia de la vostra volta ha corregut com la pólvora.

-Aquesta vegada sortir gratis. La Nabiki no guanyar res amb nosaltres. Ara tu casar-te amb mi i nosaltres anar a la Xina. No crec que vulgui a noia violenta.

-És lletja, maldestre i no sap cuinar. I sempre li aquesta pegant.

-És una plebea sense gràcia. L' Akane t' advertim que no t'aproparàs a en Ranma i el vas encisar i el vas. segrestar – va col·laborar rient la Kodachi.

L' Akane va mirar a les noies i es enuig. Es va girar i va començar a caminar en direcció a l'entrada de el dojo, no contestaria a aquestes imbècils.

-Noia violenta sempre fugir- va riure la Shampoo.-Ella saber que en Ranma no triar a ella.

Una part de l'Akane li deia que era veritat, que una part del que va dit la Shampoo era cert. Però no volia escoltar-les més ... però. Va notar que en Ranma l'agafava pel canell i la mirava furiós.

-Es pot saber on vas? No em deixessis sol amb aquestes !, vam tornar per a alguna cosa i no per deixar-nos vèncer. Tu et quedes amb mi! .- va ordenar el noi, i la va encarar en direcció als seus rivals.

-¡Deixar-me! - li va cridar la seva ex promesa furiosa- no vull sentir ni veure a les teves tres ... - va callar i es va posar vermella, en Ranma l'havia abraçat per darrere.

-No et deixaré !, no deixarem que ens manipulen- i va mirar a les seves suposades promeses- no només he trencat el compromís que van fer el meu pare i el de l'Akane .. si no tots ... tots els que no vaig triar jo, o va triar l' Akane . No penso casar-me amb ningú que jo no triï. No em obligareu a casar-me amb qui jo no vulgui, m'importa un rave els vostres estúpids desitjos. No són els meus. Faré el que jo vulgui.-Mentre parlava havien arribat els tres rivals d' en Ranma i van sentir el seu discurs entero.- l' Akane i jo triarem amb qui casar-nos. I no serà amb cap de vosaltres.

-Ran- chan solta a l'Akane, tu no la vols. No pots casar-te amb una maldestra com l'Akane.

-Ranma solta a Akane, no te la mereces- va dir Ryoga.

-Tens raó Kuonji. No vull l'Akane ... - va deixar passar un parell de segons. L'Akane va sentir una gran tristesa, tot el que el noi va dir anteriorment no era veritat ... llavors, que era aquesta sensació que emanava de el jove? Que era aquesta sensació dolça i agradable que fluïa feia ella protegint-la, cuidant-... estimant-? - Hibiki tens raó no me la mereixo- va ser llavors quan ella va descobrir el va canviar en Ranma ... sempre havia cridat a aquests pel nom-no la vull, l'estimo! ... no la mereixo, és una cosa que m'he de guanyar ... cada dia!

-En Ranma té raó. M'he de guanyar el merèixer- me a en Ranma. No ho vull, ho estimo. Però mai us ho donarem i la seva cara va adquirir un aspecte seriós- és meu ... sóc seva. I farem el que nosaltres vulguem. Va Fugir per escapar del vostre control. No ens obligueu ni a treure-del mig ni a tornar a fugir.

-Vosaltres vau dir que havíeu trencat tots els compromisos i que ...

\- És cert. Hem trencat tots els compromisos ... "que no vam fer nosaltres" - va puntualitzar en Ranma-. Durant aquest temps he conegut una noia fantàstica de la que m'he enamorat ... i de la qual sóc nuvi.

\- I jo he conegut un noi meravellós amb el qual m'he promès- va seguir l'Akane.

-No ho entenc va dir la Nabiki- heu dit que us estimeu i ara que esteu promesos amb algú que vau conèixer mentre estàveu fora. M'estic tornant boja?

En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure.

-Les dues coses són correctes. Estimo Akane. Durant la meva estada fora vaig conèixer a algú fantàstica, bona amiga i excel·lent companya. Algú que em donava suport sempre. I que em apreciava ... el seu nom és ... Akane Tendo !. Lluny d'aquí vaig conèixer qualitats noves de l'Akane, una Akane més calmada, menys violenta i amb més confiança en si mateixa. La meva atracció feia ella va augmentar. Si no era poca, ara era molt més gran.

-A mi em va passar el mateix. Vaig conèixer un nou Ranma, més amable i agradable, més dolç i atent. Sense tanta pressió per culpa vostra, van sortir de nosaltres dos nois nous que es van demostrar el que sentien sense barreres. Vam Deixar de banda el nostre estúpid orgull ... i ens vam prometre per nosaltres mateix. Ara en Ranma i jo som nuvis. I no ens separareu.

-Ja que vosaltres penseu que les nostres opinions no compten ... nosaltres farem el mateix. Durant la volta a Nerima he demanat a l' Akane que es casi amb mi ... i ella ha acceptat.- va mirar la reacció de tots ... i li va importar poc el que va veure en els ulls dels seus rivals.-Veig que no us agrada, però ella i jo som tan egoistes com vosaltres, només pensem en el que volem nosaltres. I vosaltres no esteu inclosos en els nostres plans ni desitjos. Ens casarem quan acabem els estudis ... però un sol atac més, una sola provocació, una persecució a qualsevol dels dos ... algú que es coli a l'habitació no indicada- i va mirar a en Ryoga, ho estava i advertir,- o que li porti menjar a qui no deu. I a les poques hores, l'Akane i jo estarem casats. A part que l'atacant sortirà amb els ossos trencats, no em importarà trencar-se- los.- va mirar amb fúria a les tres noies- I jo no us he perdonat com vau atracar a l'Akane. No us apropeu a ella. Mai seré el vostre. Si la mateu ... us esquarterareu a les tres, sense importar-me que alguna de vosaltres sigui innocent o no.

-L'Akane no servir per ser la teva esposa. Tu necessitar una esposa fort com la Shampoo. Jo liquidar a l'Akane ...

En Ranma la va mirar amb ràbia i la noia xinesa va retrocedir. Mai havia tingut tanta por. En Ranma en aquest moment era aterridor, feia por.

Els dos nuvis van mirar als seus rivals molt seriosos. I de cop i volta en Ranma va besar la seva novia al coll. I ella es va estremir, li va agradar aquest petó. Però donar-lo davant de tots era una provocació i un avís. Estava avisant que l' Akane era la seva escollida i no la deixaria per res i per ningú ... ni se la cediria a ningú.

-Aquesta conversa ha acabat, és una idiotesa sense sentit seguir parlant amb gent que només escolta la seva pròpia opinió. No em cansaré parlant en va. - va dir el jove- Entrem, tinc gana i vull dutxar-me. Tenim molt per explicar ... - i va mirar als seus pares i a en Soun. L'oncle de l'Akane els va explicar certs secrets sobre les seves famílies i els dos joves volien saber la veritat. -i que ens expliquin, certes coses que hem descobert- els dos homes es van posar blancs. En Ranma li va allargar la mà a Akane i aquesta la va acceptar.- Anem preciosa, que aquí fora no hi ha res important.- ella el va mirar i va assentir.

Tens raó, el viatge ha estat llarg i cansat. I encara queda perquè puguem descansar. Aquí llevant la nostra família no hi ha ningú que ens import.

Els dos joves van entrar en el dojo, sense tornar a mirar-los, deixant a tots sorpresos. Poc després va entrar la seva família, sent la ultima la Nabiki. Que es va girar als sis joves i va encongir les espatlles.

-Nabiki ... pots ajudar-nos? - va demanar en Kuno- no han de seguir junts, has de ajudar-nos a separar-los

-Em sap greu estimat Kuno, però no puc. Acabo de deixar el negoci. Jo de vosaltres els deixaria en pau - va entrar en el dojo i va tancar la porta. Deixant als sis rivals sols i estupefactes, no s'esperaven que els dos nois els menyspreessin.

Dins el dojo, els dos joves tenien moltes preguntes que fer-los als seus pares i aquests als dos nois. Tot havia canviat, ja res tornaria a ser com abans. Els dos nuvis encaraven el futur amb optimisme ... però també amb prudència.

**Fi.**


	3. Chapter 3: En la foscor de la negre nit

**3º. En la foscor de la negre nit.**

**.**

Havia estat un pèssim dia. La noia va arribar a casa, no hi havia ningú. Tota la família havia anat a la vetlla. Ella es va quedar a casa, no tenia ànim d'anar, li tenia molt va apreciar a la persona que havia mort. Era algú que el va ajudar a superar la mort de la seva mare. Era la seva cosina i companya de jocs, la seva amiga, no era molt més gran que ella i ara ja no hi era.

Quan a la pobra noia la va atacar la mateixa malaltia que a la mare de l´Akane, aquesta feia anys que no veia a la seva cosina, però la jove Tendo sempre la va trobar a faltar. En anar a veure-la no va reconèixer a la seva cosina pels estralls de la malaltia. En sortir de l'habitació es va abraçar al seu promès, que la va acompanyar, i es va posar a plorar. El noi la va abraçar amb força, la veia tan indefensa que no va poder evitar plorar amb ella.

La noia va pujar a la seva habitació i es va tancar, va seure a terra, es va recolzar al llit, es va abraçar els genolls amb les mans i va plorar. Es sentia sola i abandonada. Estava sola i sempre ho estaria, així ho van fer saber les altres ... promeses ?. Ningú la estimaria. Passaria la seva vida sola sense que ningú la abracés, sense ningú que sentís alguna cosa per ella, sense ningú que la besés, sense ningú que plorés per ella o patís quan ella no estigués bé. Ningú la recolzaria quan estigués recaiguda, ni l'ajudaria a aixecar-se. La nit arribaria i per a ella no hi havia mai una alba.

.

El noi va entrar a la casa. Per a ell, el dia també va ser horrorós, va veure a la seva promesa decaiguda, trist i abatuda. Sabia que no podia fer res per ajudar-la, només romandre al seu costat, per recolzar-la. Però ni això va ser possible, a l'hora de dinar van aparèixer les altres tres noies i el van perseguir durant tot el descans. Ell també necessitava tenir un moment de solitud per pensar, es notava també decaigut, i no l'hi van donar. Va acabar aquesta hora frustrat i de molt mal humor.

Al final de la jornada escolar, es va haver de quedar a netejar la classe i no va poder acompanyar a la seva amiga a casa, no li va agradar. La seva promesa no estava molt animada, ella estava molt trist. I ell tenia un mal pressentiment.

Va sortir del col·legi corrent, en el camí va veure a les tres noies que l'assetjaven, estaven barallant-se entre elles ... les va esquivar, no estava d'humor per aguantar les ximpleries d'aquestes tres i podria haver estat molt vora amb elles ...

No coneixia molt a la noia morta, però des del primer moment li va caure bé, tenia un caràcter alegre i vital ... com la seva promesa ... Però la noia era molt perspicaç, es va adonar del que ell sentia per la seva promesa ... i segons semblava el que la seva promesa sentia per ell. Els va fer prometre que es ajudarien sempre. Encara que a ell li entristia un comentari que va fer ella.

\- "Em fa pena no anar al vostre casament ... per que us casareu" - havia dit la noia malalta.

Va moure el cap volia allunyar aquests tristos pensaments, però sabia que era impossible, aquest pensament es movia al voltant d'ell, com si fos un borinot donant voltes al seu voltant. Se sentia fatal no havia pogut fer res per salvar la noia. Ell que havia lluitat contra gent molt forta, no va poder fer res, només veure com la prima de la seva promesa anava morint a poc a poc. Va sentir com unes llàgrimes queien dels seus ulls, no les va evitar.

Volia estar sol i que ningú ho molestar-se, i ficat en els seus pensaments va arribar al dojo i va entrar i se'l va trobar silenciós ... massa silenciós. Sabia que hi havia la seva promesa i la va buscar ... va arribar a l'habitació de la noia i la va sentir plorar. Picó a la porta i no va obtenir resposta.

Va entrar a l'habitació i allà va trobar la noia. L´Akane el va mirar amb tristesa, com un animal abandonat suplicant afecte.

Ell es va acostar a la noia i es va agenollar.

-Et trobes bé? -Va preguntar el noi, mirant-la la cara preocupat. Ella va negar amb el cap- Al camí he vist a "aquestes" tres... t'han dit alguna cosa? -Encara que ho va fer com una pregunta estava afirmant ... sabia que si li havien dit alguna cosa. Ella va negar amb el cap ... però el seu promès no la va creure.

Ella es va adonar que el noi no la va creure i li va explicar el que li van dir, que ell ni la volia ni l'apreciava, que ningú l'anava a voler mai i que estaria sempre sola, sense ningú que la volgués ... i que ell estava amb ella només per pena i per riure d'ella.

El noi la va mirar i va baixar el cap, a l'aixecar-la, L´Akane va veure en ell ràbia, fúria i odi.

-No els facis cas mai a aquestes! - va dir ell amb suavitat acaronant-li la cara- elles no saben res ... no estan dins meu per saber el que sento. Ets la meva amiga i estaré allà per ajudar-te i recolzar-te sempre que em necessitis ... **M'HAS ESCOLTAT? SEMPRE! SEMPRE** !. No estic amb tu ni per pena ni per llàstima. Et tinc molt va apreciar ... molt més que ell que mai sentiré per totes elles juntes.

Ella va fer que sí ... però tot i així no es podia treure la gran pena que sentia. I va abaixar el cap.

-Ho sento sóc ... ploranera- va dir ella.

-Si, ho ets, i és una llàstima- la va mirar i va somriure amb tristesa- perquè quan somrius, brilles.

El noi va recolzar un dit a la barbeta de la noia i amb suavitat li va aixecar el cap i la va mirar als ulls, es va sentir més trist que mai, aquests ulls ... tan bells ... i tan i tan trist, el portaven a la compassió. .. a voler abraçar-la i tranquil·litzar-la ... aquests ulls l'arrossegaven a la pena, a compartir la tristesa que emanava de la noia, i que amenaçava amb ofegar i no va poder fer res per evitar-ho.

-Et fa res si em sento al teu costat? - va dir en Ranma molt trist.

Ella va negar amb el cap i el noi es va asseure al seu costat, li passo el braç per l'esquena i la va agafar per l'espatlla. Ella va recolzar el seu cap a l'espatlla d'ell i durant hores els dos van compartir una pena enorme.

Hi havia enfosquit, i l'habitació estava en penombres. El noi es va aixecar, li feien mal les cames per estar en aquesta posició tant estona. Quan es va recuperar es va ajupir i va mirar a la seva promesa.

-Anem a menjar alguna cosa! - va dir ell.

-No tinc gens de gana- va dir ella amb una veu trista i molt baixa.

-Jo tampoc, però hem de menjar alguna cosa, no podem estar tota la nit sense res al cos. Vine anem! - i li va allargar la mà.

Ella la va agafar i va intentar aixecar-se i li van fallar les cames. El noi la va agafar i va evitar que la noia caigués a terra.

-No et agafaré en braços. Has de caminar, així et recuperaràs, has de fer-ho. No et preocupis jo et agafaré i no cauràs ... - la va mirar amb afecte- Mai et deixaré caure!.

La noia va assentir i ell la va ajudar a baixar a la cuina i la va asseure en una cadira. Allà ell va preparar un menjar ràpid. Una amanida, unes fruites i poc més. Van menjar sense gana i en acabar van netejar els plats i van tornar a l'habitació de la noia.

En arribar a la porta de l'habitació d'ella, ell es va acomiadar i s'anava per a la seva habitació. Però ella el va agafar per la camisa, ell es va parar i es va girar i la va mirar amb sorpresa.

-Si us plau! No em deixis sola !. No em deixis dormir sola !, No vull dormir sola! ... avui no, necessito companyia.- va suplicar amb tristesa la noia, tornava a tenir llàgrimes als ulls.

-D'acord, vaig pel meu futo i torno.- va dir el noi.

El noi va anar a la seva habitació i quan estava agafant el futó es va adonar que la seva promesa ho havia seguit.

\- "¡Pobreta! No vol estar sola. M'ha seguit per assegurar que torno ".- va pensar amb tristesa el noi.

Van sortir de l'habitació, ella el va agafar de la camisa i van anar a l'habitació de la noia i van entrar.

Ella es va ficar al llit damunt del llit sense canviar-se, el noi la va tapar amb una manta. i ell va preparar el futon i es va ficar.

.

Encara era de nit i ella es va despertar. Va sentir fred i es va ficar sota els llençols. Va mirar el futon del seu promès i ho va veure buit ... es va espantar, s'anava a aixecar a buscar-lo, quan el va veure mirant per la finestra, ho va notar estrany. El noi pensava en alguna cosa, hi havia alguna cosa que l'inquietava. Es va posar nerviosa pensant en el que diria ... sabia que alguna cosa canviaria en la seva relació.

El noi no podia dormir, l'inquietava el futur, la seva relació amb la seva promesa no podia seguir així. Havia de donar una pas endavant, sense por. Havia de dir-li la seva promesa que ell la ... encara que ella li digués que no ... Però no podia viure amb aquesta incertesa. Però no era l'únic que li preocupava. Es va aixecar i va anar a la finestra. I va mirar per ella, no es va fixar en res, només pensava, li aterria el futur ... un futur en què tots volien manejar al seu antull, un futur en què ell, encara que fos el principal protagonista, no tindria res a dir. Un futur en què els seus veritables sentiments no comptarien per a res. Es va enfadar, era hora de canviar això ... ara ell decidiria el seu futur.

Es va girar i va mirar a la seva promesa i la va veure desperta, va empassar saliva i va asseure el llit de la noia, estava espantada y ell encara mes que la noia.

Es va asseure i la va mirar. La noia es va tapar fins al nas, estava molt espantada, per la seva imaginació van passar imatges terribles, s'imaginava al seu promès fent-li coses perverses.

Ell va veure la por als ulls d'ella

-No tinguis por, no et faré mal, només vull parlar amb tu, és una cosa que havia d'haver fet fa temps ... fa molt de temps ... però no he pogut fer-ho ... no he tingut mai el valor ... de fer-ho ... no temes confies en mi?- el noi s'entretallava, suava molt i estava molt pàl·lid.

Ella va assentir. Ell va desviar la seva mirada d'ella. I va estar callat uns minuts. Ella va saber que el noi estava reunint valor i no es va enfadar, com hagués fet en un altre moment.

Ell el va empassar saliva i la va mirar, la jove va veure en els ulls del noi por ... al fracàs ... a la incertesa ... però al final el noi va començar a parlar.

-Aquests dies he après alguna cosa, la vida és curta ... molt, i no sabem que espera en el demà. Cada instant pot ser l'últim ... - va mirar a la seva amiga, li costava seguir.- En Jusenkyo vaig creure que et perdia ... dues vegades et vaig creure morta ... dues vegades per a mi ... es va acabar la vida ... la meva vida ...- va callar, li costava seguir-per què ... per què si tu haguessis mort ... jo també ho hagués fet ... no entenc la vida sense tu ... ja no, sense tu no hi ha vida. No vull que això torni a passar, t'haguessis mort sense saber la veritat. Avui te la diré- va abaixar els ulls. La noia el mirava expectant, però alhora espantada- És hora que sàpigues la veritat ... Akane ... jo ... jo ... t´ es ... t´esti ... t'estimo ... t'estimo més que a ningú ... més que a la meva vida ... ets la meva vida ... no sé si tu sents el mateix que jo ... però jo ... devia dir-t'ho.

Es va callar, ella ho mirava plorant. La noia es va asseure al llit i el va abraçar.

-Ranma !. Jo també t'estimo.

Ell noi es va aixecar del llit, tenia la cara vermella. I va anar a la finestra. Ella el va seguir. Ell la va agafar pel maluc.

-Mira Akane! Cada dia es fa de nit, cada dia el dia mor, i és substituït per la foscor. Tot i que sembla que la foscor preval, que és més fort- i el noi li va assenyalar una de les llums del carrer- allà on hi ha llum la foscor retrocedeix. Les teves rivals son aquesta foscor, i jo aquest fanals, que sempre et il·luminaré i allunyaré de tu aquesta foscor i no permetré que ni te faci mal, ni que estiguis a les fosques ni sola... No temes a les teves teus rivals, no li facis cas ni els tinguis por. Elles ... no podran amb tu ... per què jo estaré al teu costat ... amb tu ... sempre i per sempre.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure. Però el seu ulls seguien trist.

-No ploris per la teva cosina, ella s'enfadarà. No li agradaria que ploris, ella t'ho va demanar ... ens ho va demanar que no plorem - i el noi es va intentar netejar les llàgrimes que li queien dels ulls, però aquestes seguien fluint. Va intentar animar el seu promesa- Vinga !, hem de dormir una mica més. Demà cal anar a acomiadar-nos d'ella, sense llàgrimes i alegres com ella ens va demanar que féssim, encara que sigui molt dur hem de respectar la seva voluntat.

Ella va fer que sí i els dos es van ficar al llit. L'endemà quan va sonar el despertador, els dos es van aixecar. El noi va agafar el seu futon i se'n va anar a la seva habitació.

El noi es va dutxar i en sortir estava la seva promesa esperant per entrar.

-És el teu torn, preciosa.

Mentre ella es dutxava ell va preparar l'esmorzar.

Van menjar en silenci, en acabar entre els dos van netejar els plats i van pujar a canviar-se. No necessitaven parlar-se, la companyia de l'altre era suficient. Els dos estaven molt tristos i les paraules estaven de més.

Ell estava esperant a la porta anava amb el rigorós vestit negre, ella va baixar amb el seu vestit de dol. Es van quedar mirant. Ell la va veure preciosa ... però no era el moment per dir-li. Ella es va abalançar a ell plorant.

-No puc ... no puc anar. No em faig la idea que ella ja no estigui aquí, que s'hagi anat - va dir ella.

Ell la va mirar. Li va acariciar el cap.

-Ja ho sé ... jo tampoc em faig a la idea i tampoc tinc l'ànim de anar-hi- li va acariciar la cara i li va netejar les llàgrimes, i mirant-la amb afecte-però no podem faltar, seria una falta de respecte i ella ens vol allà.

Van sortir del dojo. I es van dirigir al lloc de la cerimònia fúnebre. Anaven molt seriosos .. en un moment les seves mans es van trobar i es van agafar, els dos es van sorprendre ... però no es van deixar anar. Entrellaçar els dits i van seguir així. Donant-se ànims l'un al altre.

Quan s'acostaven a l'estació van aparèixer els rivals dels nois, els dos promesos els van mirar, però no va canviar l'aspecte seriós de les seves cares. No van demostrar cap sentiment cap a ells, ni por, ni van deixar anar les seves mans, van seguir caminant com si no els haguessin vist, els van ignorar per complet.

-Ranma !, deixa anar a la meva deessa- va dir en Kuno.

-Noia violenta, tu agafar a Airen sense el permís de la Shampoo- va dir la xineta.

-Ranchan, Com és que agafes a ...? - va començar a dir l' Ukyo però va callar, els dos nois seguien caminant sense fer-los cas, com si no existissin.

-El meu estimat Ranma només va amb ella per mal. Una noia tan lletja com ella ... ningú la estimarà.- va dir amb menyspreu la Kodachi.

El noi va notar com la mà que agafava es tibava. Va saber que la noia anava a començar a plorar. Es va girar i va agafar a la seva promesa per les espatlles.

-Que poc respecte teniu !. Veieu a dues persones que van de dol i els repteu i molesteu. Que vergonya em dona conèixer-vos! .- va dir ell amb fàstic.- No penso lluitar amb vosaltres ... avui no ... demà tampoc ... ni mai ... m'haureu fet perdre el meu interès per vosaltres com lluitadors ... i pel que fa a vosaltres ... - les va mirar sense demostrar estima - No vull tornar a saber res de vosaltres, mai més !. No tornaves a acostar-vos a nosaltres ... Mai! ... Ella és la meva única promesa, abans, ara i sempre.-parlava amb un to normal i en veu baixa, tot això ho van sentir en tot el carrer, i sense mostrar enuig. La seva promesa al seu costat ni els va dirigir la paraula, no cauria en cap provocació.

Es va tornar, va agafar a la seva promesa de la mà i van seguir el seu camí. Deixant de sis joves bocabadats per semblant discurs. Els sis no van saber reaccionar i quan ho van fer, els dos nois estaven lluny, ja al tren camí de l'edifici on es faria la cerimònia fúnebre.

Van entrar tots dos junts a l'edifici. Portaven un ram de flors que van deixar sobre el taüt. La noia el va besar i es va acomiadar de la seva cosina. En Ranma va tocar el ferreter amb una mà i va tancar els ulls i pregar durant una estona. Després els dos nois es van girar i van ocupar el seu lloc al costat de la seva família que els mirava sorpresos, els dos nois anaven agafats per les mans.

Durant la cerimònia la noia va plorar i es va recolzar el seu cap en l'espatlla del seu promès, que la va agafar per l'espatlla i la va atreure per donar-li el seu suport, no la deixaria mai sola, ell estava per ajudar-la i consolar-sempre, i en tot.

En sortir de l'edifici els dos nois anaven davant de la seva família, que caminava sorpresos mirant als dos joves agafats per la mà. En passar pel costat d'un arbre, va bufar un vent que els va afectar només a ells, les fulles caigudes es van aixecar de terra i es van moure al voltant dels dos nois, pujant cap al dalt, perdent-se en el cel.

Els dos nois van sentir un riure d'algú que ja no estava entre ells. I van sentir una veu que ja coneixien

\- "Sigueu feliços" .- els va semblar sentir a tots dos.

Els dos van somriure, farien cas al últim consell de la prima d'ella. Ells havien reconegut que s'estimaven. Viurien com i amb qui volien, sense que ningú li imposés res. Ja eren feliços, però d'ara en endavant ho serien encara més.

.

**Fi**.

* * *

Notas de l'autor:  
A aquest fic li he canviat el nom. He afegit algunes coses i he canviat altres. No es pot fer una traducció fidel de l'original.


	4. Chapter 4: Un dia de festa

**4º. Un dia de festa.**

**(Entre zombis estranys)**

.

Aquell dia s'havia convertit en un dia horrible, un dia per oblidar. Tenien uns dies de festes, sense haver d'anar a la universitat. Els dos nois cursaven el primer any de les seves respectives carreres. Ella economia, el noi una carrera d'enginyeria. Havien estat becats, pels seus mèrits esportius, en una universitat a Kyoto, eren on ells volien, lluny de certs personatges que els molestaven contínuament.

Després de setmanes estudiant i exàmens pensaven descansar uns dies, però els va tocar treballar en el dojo, obligats pels seus pares. Durant setmanes havien desitjat que arribessin aquests dies de festa per descansar i relaxar-se, i per què no dir-ho, uns dies per fer el gandul i sortir a divertir-se. Els dos promesos volien un descans després d'exàmens, i treballs escolars ... i en lloc d'això havien tornat a la boja vida que van haver de suportar abans d'anar a la universitat.

A primera hora van ser despertats pels seus pares per a un entrenament sorpresa, que per a ells va ser un avorriment, va ser massa fàcil vèncer als seus pares. Van fer aquest entrenament de mal humor, l'enuig dels dos joves anava en augment a cada moment. Quan creien que ja podien descansar, i planejaven sortir a prendre alguna cosa, va aparèixer la Nabiki amb unes fotos comprometedores i els va fer xantatge. Tot i que la mitjana de les Tendo va rebre diners, es va emportar també un bo ensurt de part dels dos nois, però encara tenia més fotos i tornaria a alguns ... minuts.

Els dos nois es van reunir al dojo. Estaven furiosos.

\- Et vaig dir que passéssim aquests dies a la casa de camp que ens va oferir en Yamada! - va dir furiós en Ranma a la seva promesa. En Yamada era un company d'en Ranma, i gràcies als dos promesos sortia amb una companya de carrera de l'Akane. Aquest noi els va convidar com a agraïment a aquesta casa, perquè els dos promesos passessin uns dies tranquils.

\- Em vaig equivocar! Volia veure la meva família! - va contestar amb fúria l'Akane. - feia mesos que no vèiem a la família, els enyorava!

\- Jo també !, però m'imaginava una cosa així.

\- Tu volies anar a aquesta casa i estar amb la Lucy! - va respondre l' Akane gelosa. La noia estava molt furiosa, els dos joves havien oblidat amb qui estaven realment enfadats i estaven pagant el mal humor l'un amb l'altre.

\- Aquesta noia no m'interessa! - va contestar el jove molt rabiós, de vegades la gelosia de la seva promesa el posaven furiós- jo no vull res amb aquesta noia. T'ho he dit cent de vegades. No li interessa en Ranma, està boja per la Ranko! - va mirar a la seva promesa- la Lucy és lesbiana i no sap que en Ranma i la Ranko són la mateixa persona.

L' Akane el va mirar furiosa.

-No la vull a prop teu-va contestar la noia- t'ho he dit i repeteixo. Jo estic enamorada tant d en Ranma com de la Ranko, es pot dir que sóc bisexual, però només amb l'idiota del meu promès i la seva doble personalitat. En Ranma és meu i només meu, el seu cos em pertany a el complet, tant com home, com dona. Com el meu cos li pertany a en Ranma i només a ell.

En Ranma va mirar a l' Akane i va somriure. Es va acostar a la seva promesa la va agafar per la cintura, i va somriure temptador.

-I a mi m'agrada donar-li plaer a el gallimarsot de la meva promesa, tant en la meva forma masculina com en la meva forma femenina. Jo sé que ella gaudeix amb m,i tingui l'aparença que tingui.

Feia temps que s'havien declarat, abans de començar la universitat. Sent dues persones, la relació entre en Ranma i l' Akane era realment un trio. D'una banda l' Akane, i per una altra les dues personalitats d' en Ranma, la noia estimava tant a en Ranma noi com a la Ranma noia. Els dos havien acceptat a la Ranko com a part de la seva relació. IL' Akane mantenia relacions sexuals tant amb en Ranma com la Ranko. Els dos havien acceptat la seva estranya relació sense complexos ni vergonya i sense negar-ho, al menys entre ells.

Els dos es van anar a besar. Havien rebaixat tensió, ja no estaven enfadats l'un amb l'altre. Però seguien en tensió, tenien un mal pressentiment.

-Pudíem escapolir, anar fins aquell magatzem abandonat de el Furinkan i ... - va dir en Ranma deixant entreveure el que volia fer amb l' Akane. – en aquell magatzem va ser on van començar a tenir relacions, va ser el seu amagatall secret, tan per fugir de sis bojos, com el lloc on anaven a desfogar-se.

\- Ranma! Tu saps com escalfar- me, anem-nos abans que això es compliqui. Tinc ganes de passar-ho bé amb tu i ... - no va poder seguir, al recinte de dojo es va sentir un gran rebombori.

\- **Merda! Merda! ¡I mil vegades merda**! - va cridar furiós en Ranma. Havien tornat a Nerima i amb això van tornar els problemes. Tota la calma havia desaparegut- no han trigat molt a aparèixer, la que tu ja saps els ha hagut d'informar.

\- Aquesta vegada m'ho paga! Això no l'hi perdono!

Feia estona que s'havien deixat anar de la seva abraçada, van mirar cap a un costat de jardí i van aparèixer els sis nois que els havien assetjat durant tots els seus anys d'institut.

-No els trobava a faltar, per res- va declarar el noi disgustat, el seu enuig era evident- m'havia oblidat d'aspecte d'algun d'ells. Creia que eren producte de la meva imaginació. Que me'ls vaig inventar per suportar millor la meva avorrida vida.

-T'equivoques, si existeixen . I són una plaga, una pesta o alguna cosa pitjor. I jo tampoc els he trobat a faltar. I d'avorrida ... ni la teva vida ni la meva han estat avorrida tenint aquests sis a prop, tant de bo ho hagués estat !, encara que significar-se que aquesta gentussa desaparegués, al menys de les nostres vides.

Els dos nois es van mirar, van negar amb el cap, tancant els ulls, això acabaria malament, pitjor que això, terroríficament malament.

Els sis nois van arribar on estaven la parella i van començar tots a parlar alhora. Els dos promesos van sospirar, començaven a cansar de tantes ximpleries.

\- On has amagat a la deessa Akane aquests mesos? ¡**Segrestador**! - va dir en Tatewaki.

-Airen anar-se'n sense la Shampoo, ara que tornar casar-se amb la Shampoo i marxar a la Xina.- en Ranma va sospirar, en mes de dos anys aquesta noia no havia après a parlar be el japonès

-Ranchan t'has de casar-te amb mi, estic embarassada de tu ... de dos mesos.

En Ranma es va quedar congelat, la seva amiga de la infància li estava buscant un rebombori, feia mesos que no veia a aquesta noia, i ara aquesta dona li deia que seria pare del seu suposat fill, però si mai havien tingut relacions. El noi no va saber com reaccionar davant d'aquesta mentida. Tenia ganes de liquidar a aquests mentiders.

L' Akane va mirar estranyada a en Ranma, Com podia estar l' Ukyo embarassada d' en Ranma, i de dos mesos, quan el noi i la cuinera no s'havien vist des de feia gairebé set mesos? La noia es va començar a enfurismar.

\- Ranma! No consisteixo que estiguis vivint amb l' Akane- va xisclar com un histèric en Ryoga. I va seguir parlant, però cap dels promesos li va fer cas.

En Ranma es va posar la mà al cap. Li feia mal, aquest dolor es l'havien provocat entre els seus pares, la Nabiki i aquests sis trossos d'idiota.

\- M'ha tornat a entrar migranya. Fa setmanes que no tenia, ha estat tornar a Nerima i tornar la migranya- va dir el noi amb enuig. L' Akane va mirar al seu promès preocupada. Últimament el noi tenia atacs de migranyes cada vegada que es posava nerviós o estudiava molt. A banda tenia un petit defecte en els ulls, que tenia part de la culpa d'aquesta migranya, darrerament se li irritaven els ulls amb el fum de tabac, en poques paraules no podia fumar, ni estar a prop d'algú que fumés, però això no ho devien saber les seves rivals.

-Tranquil·litzar-te- va dir l' Akane- ha de tranquil·litzar-te, t'ho va dir el metge. Has tranquil·litzar-te. -la noia estava preocupada- tinc les teves pastilles ... -va recordar amb enuig on hi havia les pastilles, sempre les guardava ella. No van pensar que el jove tingués un petit atac de migranya- a la meva bossa a l'habitació !, no pensava que tinguéssim tants problemes i les necessitessis.

El noi la va mirar als ulls demanant-li ajuda, amb aquests sis bojos no aconseguirien tranquil·litzar-se, i la seva migranya aniria a major. Havien de sortir d'aquí ràpidament, o en Ranma solucionaria la seva migranya d'una manera que no els a agradaria als seus assetjadors, en aquest cas l' Akane l'ajudaria a solucionar aquest problema .

Els sis nois que els aclaparaven es posaven cada vegada més pelmes. Demanant-los cites, ratant-los i altres imbecil·litats per l'estil. I en Ranma cada vegada tenia pitjor mal de cap.

Els dos promesos van bufar, estaven ja furiosos, a la vora de manar a aquests sis a l'altre barri. Tota la tranquil·litat aconseguida en sis mesos s'havia anat a la porra en qüestió d'hores, per culpa de la família i aquests sis idiotes.

Farts de tanta imbecil·litat, penedits de no haver anat a la casa de camp del seu amic. Amb ganes de liquidar a la meitat dels reunits en el dojo. Es van mirar i van sospirar.

-Això no pot anar a pitjor-va dir l' Akane-res pot ser pitjor que això.

-En això tens raó, no pot ser pitjor- va contestar en Ranma- no recordava el plastes que eren.

Els dos es van mirar, fastiguejats de tantes ximpleries.

\- Ens els carreguem? -va preguntar el noi, ella va dir si amb el cap- Per qui comencem?

L' Akane va mirar als seus assetjadors, i va passar la mirada d'un a un altre, es va encongir d'espatlla, li feia per qui començar, l'important era començar a desfer-se d'aquests imbècils.

-No ho sé, començem a pegar-los a l'atzar. Comencem per un i després passem a l'altre. Fins que prometin que no tornaran. I si no ho fan tornem a pegar-los.

-Llavors els enganxarem fins a la fi dels temps ... perquè aquests seguiran tornant. Ja està tot malament, ja hem tocat fons - va dir Ranma- només ens queda pujar.

I va ser llavors quan tot va empitjorar. Que en Ranma era una bocassa tots els sabien, fins i tot ell, però que fos un malastruc i quan digués que anava a passar una cosa dolenta, passés això, era una cosa nova.

\- Hola nois! - van sentir dir. I els dos nois es van girar i van veure arribar als seus pares.

L' Akane va mirar furiosa a el noi. Aquest noi era un malastruc.

\- No podies callar? Per què havies de parlar? No sabia que atraguessis la mala sort!

\- No és culpa meva! - es va defensar el noi. - jo no sabia ...

-Ranma, Akane! - va dir en Soun- ja sou grandets, no sou els dos nens que es barallaven contínuament. Per això hem decidit que ...

\- ... Avui us casareu- va dir amb alegria en Genma.

Els dos nois es van mirar amb els ulls i boques molt obert, semblava que havien escoltat malament.

\- Boda? Casar-nos? - van preguntar espantats els dos joves amb incredulitat. No s'ho creien. Tenien mala sort, o millor dit la seva mala sort apareixia quan residien a Nerima.

-Si, així és. Aquesta tarda després de el culebró. -va dir en Soun, ni ell ni en Genma es perdien aquesta sèrie- en l'episodi d'avui, Marianela matarà al seu tercer marit. Li posarà melmelada de nous silvestres i de llimones salvatges de el carib a la llet, i ell és al·lèrgic a les nous silvestres i als llimones salvatges de el carib. Però ningú l'acusarà de res. És molt poderosa.

Els dos promesos es van mirar. Sense saber si els seus pares estaven bojos per les seves idees boges, o per seguir aquesta sèrie tan insípida i tan ximple, tan dolenta, tan malament feta- aquesta sèrie era una sèrie d'època passava en un poble europeu a principi de segle XX, i estava plena d'errors cronològics. Apareixien objectes que en l'època que passava la sèrie encara li quedaven anys fins i tot dècada per inventar-se. Els dos nois eren al·lèrgics a aquesta sèrie de televisió, tenir-la a veure per imposició dels seus pares van fer que els dos nois la odiessin.

Però abans que els dos promesos donessin la seva opinió sobre les noces, aquesta insulsa sèrie. Algú se'ls ha avançat.

\- **ENS OPOSEM! NO DEIXAREM QUE CASIN! **\- van cridar els rivals, i van defensar els seus drets sobre els dos joves. I llavors va començar una discussió entre els dos patriarques i els sis joves, per veure qui es quedava amb en Ranma i qui amb l' Akane. I els dos pares negant aquests drets.

-Airen es quedarà amb la Shampoo. Oi Ai ... ren? - va preguntar la noia xinesa, però no va rebre resposta. Va mirar al seu voltant no va veure a qui havia reclamat, el seu Airen i la presumpta promesa d'aquest havien desaparegut. Els dos promesos quan van veure que tots s'estaven barallant entre ells i que ningú els prestava atenció, van aprofitar per fugir. Llavors tots van començar a buscar-los, cada un amb diferent objectiu.

En Genma i en Soun volien casar. Els sis bojos volien cites, reptar el contrari. I Nabiki ...? ¡Xantatge! i ells es van ocultar durant hores pels racons de la casa fugint dels seus assetjadors.

Aquest imbècil joc de l'amagatall ja durava unes hores. Els dos promesos s'havien salvat que els trobessin, pels pèls d'un calb. Havien escapat dels seus perseguidors gràcies a que els seus assetjadors eren realment ximples. Si aquests haguessin tingut un mínim d'intel·ligència en pocs minuts els haguessin enxampat.

Estaven amagats sota el llit de l'Akane, encara que això va pujar la calor dels dos promesos. Estar tan a prop un de l'altre, augmentava les possibilitats que alguna cosa se'ls escapés de les mans, era un moment tan inoportú, encara que els dos nois estaven desitjant llançar-se als braços de l'altre i tenir un moment de passió. En Kuno va entrar i va mirar tota l'habitació. L' Akane es va enrabiar quan el jove kendoka va obrir els calaixos va treure i va mirar les seves calcetes. En Kuno va esbufegar de forma pervertida. En Ranma va haver d'agafar fortament a la seva promesa perquè no sortís del seu amagatall i apallissar- se a l'invasor d'intimitats. Però el mateix en Ranma desitjava matar a aquest boig.

Va ser llavors quan en Tatewaki es va apropar al llit i es va ajupir per mirar sota el llit. Per l'altre costat del llit dels dos nois van pujar i es van tombar a sobre del llit, a la vista de tots, si hi hagués entrar algú a l'habitació els hagués vist, menys d' en Kuno** _._ **

El jove Kendoka no va veure ningú sota el llit, només pols i algun mitjó d'algú que no va identificar, en Ranma es va adonar que era seu, d'aquella vegada que ell i l' Akane van quedar sols i van acabar al llit. En Kuno es va pensar que era de la seva deessa i el va olorar i va fer cara de pervertit, en Ranma i la seva promesa van mirar a el jove amb cara de fàstic.

De cop en Kuno es va incorporar i va mirar a sobre del llit, i no va veure res, els dos promesos s'havien ficat de nou sota el llit.

De nou va mirar sota el llit i no va veure res, i va tornar a mirar a sobre del llit sense veure res, cada vegada que en Kuno mirava damunt del llit, els dos promesos es ficaven sota, i cada vegada que mirava sota el llit dels dos nois es pujaven a sobre del llit. Això es va repetir durant uns minuts. Fins que en Kuno es va cansar i va sortir de l'habitació sense trobar-los. Encara va notar que passava alguna cosa estranya que se li escapava.

A el cap d'una estona els dos promesos, cansats d'aquest joc van sortir de sota el llit i quan anaven a sortir per la finestra es van adonar que en Ryoga anava a entrar i van tornar a amagar-se ... aquest cop a l'armari.

Dins de l'armari l' Akane es va posar davant i en Ranma darrere agafant-la per les malucs, estaven molt enganxats, feia molta calor, la temperatura dels nois va pujar i no només per la calor. Els dos nois es ruboritzar. Tornar a el dojo va despertar la timidesa que ja creien vençuda, però només va ser un moment.

En Ranma des de la seva posició va veure el coll de la seva promesa per darrere. Ella li donava l'esquena, aquesta visió era tan excitant que li van donar ganes de besar-al coll. Es va anaracostant a poc a poc. La noia va sentir l'alè, es va tensar. Sabia que volia fer el jove, ella desitjava que el noi la besés, però no era el moment, fora de l'armari en Ryoga els buscava. Un petit moviment, un petit so i el noi de fora els descobriria** _._ **

_Van sentir com en Ryoga es va acostar a l'armari, els dos es van quedar paralitzats. Van sentir com en Ryoga agafava la maneta d'una de les portes de l'armari, i ..._

**_..._ **

El noi de la cinta als cabells va entrar a l'habitació de la seva adora Akane, la noia que encara volia. Encara que tenia novia, aquest jove no es decidia a qui triar. Se va pensar, es casaria amb les dues, li importava poc es bígam.

Feia temps que no entrava allà. Hi havia trobat a faltar aquest lloc, aquest imbècil de en Ranma s'havia portat amb ell a l' Akane, quan es va anar a estudiar a la universitat. No entenia com aquesta adorable noia va deixar que aquest idiota la arrossegués a on ell va anar, no sabia que va ser a l'inrevés, en Ranma va seguir a la noia.

Es va acostar al llit i va intentar olorar l'olor personal de la noia, i l'únic que va captar l'olor personal del seu rival. En Ryoga es va enfadar, en Ranma assetjava a l' Akane, la seguia a tot arreu. Ell, en Ryoga salvaria a la jove i ella l'hi agrairia per sempre.

Il·lusionat, es va acostar a l'armari. Allà hi havia la roba de la seva estimada. Va somriure, veuria aquesta roba que tan bé li queia a l'Akane. Es va aturar, aquest no era ell. Quan s'havia tornat tan pervertit? Va negar amb el cap, no el pervertit no ell, ho era en Ranma. Que segur que es passava hores mirant el seu propi cos femení. Només pensar en el cos nu i de dona d' en Ranma li va provocar una hemorràgia nasal, es va imaginar tenint aquest cos a les mans, era més prefecte que ell de l'Akane i l' Akari. Va decidir pensar en una altra cosa, que no va aconseguir, en la seva ment veia l'espectacular cos de la Ranma noia com la llacuna de la noia ofegada la va haver de portar a el món, és a dir nua.

Es va parar davant de les portes de l'armari. Va agafar una de les portes corredisses, i la va obrir, per descobrir ... els vestits de l'Akane ... i res més. Va tancar aquesta porta i va obrir la de el costat. I va tornar a veure només vestits de la jove.

Dins l'armari els nois es movien en direcció contaria a la porta que s'obria. Si Ryoga obria la porta de la dreta, la parella es movia cap a l'esquerra. I si el jove obria la porta d'esquerra, els dos joves es movien cap a la dreta. Quedant sempre ocults. En un d'aquests moviments alguna cosa va caure des de la prestatgeria i l'Akane el va enxampar a el vol i el va mirar, era l'orinal que utilitzava quan era petita, va somriure recordant aquests temps en què la seva mare encara vivia.

Els dos promesos ja cansats pel joc de en Kuno es movien cada vegada més lents i una vegada que en Ryoga va obrir una de les portes no van poder amagar-se i van ser descoberts.

En Ryoga els va mirar sorprès i els dos nois el van mirar espantats, van preveure el futur proper, ara aquest noi cridaria i avisaria als altres i no podien escapar. L'Akane va tenir una idea, i quan el jove va anar a cridar.

-Mira Ryoga aquest és orinal que utilitzava de petita. -va dir la jove. En Ryoga es va imaginar a la seva estimada de petita utilitzant-ho, però aquesta imatge va canviar i va veure a l' Akane amb la seva edat actual usant-ho. Va tenir una hemorràgia nasal, peròllavors es va imaginar a la Ranma noia utilitzant-lo. La seva vista es va extraviar, va tenir una hemorràgia encara més gran. L' Akane es va imaginar part del que pensava el jove, mai va saber que en Ryoga tenia somnis eròtics amb la Ranko. Si ho hagués sabut ...

De totes les formes l' Akane es va enfadar i va estavellar l'orinal contra el seu ex amic al cap. El noi va caure a terra desmaiat i subjectant l'orinal. A veure'l a terra els dos fugitius van saltar sobre el caigut i es van escapar per la finestra. Tot i que no van poder ni van evitar que a el passar per sobre de el jove ho trepitgessin.

A el poc temps en aquesta habitació van entrar la resta de perseguidors i van mirar amb fàstic a el jove desmaiat. En Ryoga seguia subjectant l'orinal com si fos un fetitxe i tenia un somriure idiota. Tot van veure que li havia sagnat el nas, i es van imaginar el pitjor.

\- Quin fàstic! No sabia que en Ryoga fos tan pervertit! -van dir tots, sense arribar a imaginar el veritablement pervertit que era aquest noi. I que els dos joves que buscaven havien estat el que van provocar el seu desmai.

Els dos nois van arribar a l'amagatall que van descobrir pocs dies després del casament fallida, a les golfes de el recinte de dojo. Des d'aquest dia l'havien utilitzat cent de vegades per fugir tant dels seus pares com dels seus assetjadors. Allí va ser on els dos van tenir la seva primera experiència sexual i on tots dos estudiaven per estar tranquils. A l'estiu era fresc i a l'hivern s'estava bé. A part estava insonoritzat i encara que ells notessin rebombori del que passava en el dojo, ningú els escoltaria.

Només entrar, en Ranma es va abalançar sobre ella i la va besar, ella va rebre al seu promès amb els braços oberts i es va deixar despullar. Uns minuts després mentre eren buscats, els dos joves li donaven gust a el cos.

Havien acabat de fer l'amor i els dos estaven estirats a terra i es miraven.

-Estava desitjant això des que vam arribar-va dir ell. - no he pogut ni donar-te un petonet, només un ridícul abraçada.

\- Doncs has trigat molt! -li va recriminar ella- ja pensava que no em volies- dir ella simulant pena, i deixant anar una llàgrima de cocodril.

El noi la va mirar i va somriure sabia que ella feia comèdia, i el va seguir el corrent.

-Sap que ets el que més estimo en el món-va contestar el simulant penediment - no he pogut portar-te fins ara.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure.

-Ja ho sé, - va dir la jove- sé que només penses en mi.

El noi la va mirar.

-Ets la meva deessa-va contestar. Els dos es van mirar i van riure. Els dos sabien que l'altre va fer comèdia. Es van tornar a besar una i altra vegada.

Però llavors van sentir entrar algú en el dojo. El que passava a les golfes no se sentia a baix, però en el cas contrari ... el que es deia en el dojo se sentia amb claredat a les golfes.

Van sentir entrar a la Nabiki i als seus assetjadors. En Ryoga anava l'últim i mort de vergonya, però tot i volia atrapar l' Akane i a en Ranma i demostrar-los que era tot un home.

-0s explicaré un secret-va dir la germana mitjana-en aquest dojo hi ha un amagatall- dalt els dos promesos es van tensar a l'escoltar-la i es van llançar sobre les seves robes i es van començar a vestir ràpidament. Aquesta harpia de la Nabiki tenia els dies comptats. En el dojo, la Nabiki seguia parlant. - però per saber-ho necessitaré que m'ajudeu.

En Kuno la va mirar. Coneixent-la, sabia quin tipus d'ajuda demanaria.

\- Quant? -va preguntar.

-Quinze mil cada un-va contestar la noia.

\- No et passes? - li va respondre Ukyo.

-No, és el preu ideal. Qui es negui a pagar ... es pot anar.

Tots es van mirar i van pagar. Nabiki amb cara de avara va comptar seus guanys.

-En aquella cantonada - va assenyalar un racó de el dojo- hi ha una porta secreta dóna a unes escales que pugen a les golfes de el dojo. Em aposto alguna cosa que en Ranma i l' Akane ho saben i que ara hi són a dalt.

Els sis nois es van llançar cap a aquesta porta, però no van poder obrir-la.

\- Nabiki! No s'obre-va cridar furiosa la Shampoo.

-La forma d'obrir-la va a part-va dir la noia amb un somriure ladina. Els sis es van veure obligats a pagar per descobrir com obrir la porta. Quan anaven pujant l'escala es van adonar que podien haver tirat la porta a terra i s'hagués estalviat pagar a la Nabiki. Quan van arribar a les golfes la van trobar buida, havien pagat a la Nabiki per a res.

Mentre aquests nois pagaven a la Nabiki. En Ranma i l' Akane van fugir per la sortida d'emergència secreta i oculta que havien preparats per si necessitaven fugir.

\- La bruixa de la teva germana! Aquesta me la paga! - en Ranma estava furiós, pensava escarmentar a aquesta jove fico el en tot.

Posa't a la cua, La Nabiki és meva, i només meva! -va contestar amb fúria Akane.

Es van parar al sostre de la casona.

\- Entrem a les golfes de la casa? - va preguntar en Ranma. Les golfes de la casa un altre dels amagatalls dels nois.

-No, la meva germana ha de saber que existeix.

-Doncs aquí dalt és qüestió de temps que ens descobreixin.

L' Akane el va mirar, havien de solucionar això, no podien estar aquestes mini vacances fugint. Va somriure i va mirar al seu promès amb un somriure malvat.

-Tinc un bon pla. – en Ranma la va mirar i va somriure, li agradaven els plans de la seva promesa, i si aquest era malvat, li agradaria molt més.

...

Havien passat uns minuts, i els perseguidors seguien buscant les seves preses. Seguien pensant igual, uns volien cita amb la persona estimada, reptar el rival. D'altres, casament i una xantatge. Els dos promesos seguien sense aparèixer, ningú sabia on eren. I es van anar dividint en grups i després cadascú ho va buscar pel seu costat.

En Mousse era al pis de dalt, estava tot a les fosques.

-No és tan tard perquè estigui tan fosc- es va dir el noi- No és ni mig dia i no es veu res.

El noi no es va adonar que algú havia tapat les finestres per evitar que el passadís i les habitacions estiguessin il·luminades per la llum de el sol.

Va sentir soroll en una habitació, i s'hi va acostar. Potser allà estiguessin els dos promesos podia liquidar a en Ranma i quedar-se amb la Shampoo ... la Shampoo? Per què havia de quedar-se amb aquesta noia mimada, insuportable i que el tractava tan malament? L' Akane era simpàtica i amable i maca ... encara que tenia un geni increïble. Després de liquidar a en Ranma es quedaria amb l' Akane i serien feliços.

\- Mousse! -va sentir que el cridava insinuant una veu, semblava la Shampoo-Vine i veuràs com tu i jo vam gaudir molt. - la veu sortir de l'habitació de l'Akane. No sabia quina de les dues noies era, li era igual. Amb l' Akane o la Shampoo el passaria bé.

En Mousse va perdre tot seny i es va deixar portar pels seus instints més baixos. No va pensar amb claredat, es va imaginar la noia en poca roba i que l'esperava per gaudir ... Tornava a pensar en la noia xinesa com la seva deessa, o potser la seva deessa fora l'Akane.

Va entrar a l'habitació i res més fer-ho, va rebre una galleda d'aigua freda i es va transformar en ànec. Algú el va agafar, en la foscor no ho va veure, li va lligar la potes i les ales, i el bec. Amb el que l'ànec no va poder trucar als altres i el va ficar en un sac i van lligar aquest sac. El noi ànec estava atrapat.

\- Ha, ha, ha! -va sentir riure a algú, va reconèixer aquesta veu, aquesta veu era d' en Ranma! - ja tenim atrapat a un imbècil.

-Ens queden cinc, el meu pare, el teu ... -en Mousse es va quedar congelat aquesta veu era l' Akane, l'havien enganyat com a un nen.

Els dos promesos van lligar el sac a el sostre i va quedar penjat. Dins l'ànec es va començar a moure amb la pretensió d'escapar.

\- Calla! - va ordenar l' Akane, alhora que pegava a el sac un cop. L'ànec quedo K.O.- Que escandalós és!

\- Que violenta ets! - va dir en Ranma insinuant, va agafar a la seva promesa pels malucs.

-Ahir no em deies això-va contestar l' Akane, mirant-lo temptadora, alhora que l'abraçava pel coll.

En Ranma va empassar saliva.

-Ahir ... ahir, vas estar fantàstica- el dia anterior els dos nois, havien fet l'amor durant hores. L' Akane era fantàstica al llit, tornava boig de plaer a el noi.

Els dos es van besar, i es van preparar per rebre el proper ... "convidat"

.

Com és natural, en Ryoga s'havia perdut dins de la casa. Estava en el segon pis, i estava boig per entrar a l'habitació de l'Akane, i si podia portar-se a "préstec" una calcetes o sostenidors de la jove, millor. Ja havia entrat a l'habitació de la Kasumi. Hi havia registrat la roba de la germana gran, No sabia que la Kasumi tingués aquesta roba tan sexy, aquestes calcetes tan excitants i tan petites, ¡aquests tangues! i sobretot aquests sostenidors tan reveladors i transparents. Hi havia expropiat d'alguns d'ells.

La roba de la Nabiki li va semblar supèrbia, era encara més sexy que la de la Kasumi, i això ja era dir molt. Tot i que els sostenidors eren més petits, això volia dir, **_QUE KASUMI TENIA MOLT MÉS PIT QUE LES SEVES GERMANES PETITES! -_** però també va agafar en préstec roba de lavNabiki.

Va sortir a passadís i només li quedava per mirar l'habitació de l'Akane ... i la d' en Ranma, primer va entrar a l'habitació del seu rival, esperava veure roba de la Ranma noia, o com l'anomenaven en Ranma i l'Akane, roba de la Ranko, però el noi va sortir fastiguejat d'aquesta habitació, només hi havia roba d'en Ranma noi. Així mai sabria la mesura el pit de la Ranko.

No es va parar a pensar quan s'havia tornat una pervertit, pensava que ell no ho era. Però des que es va descobrir que ell era P-chan, i l' Akane va estar a punt de cuinar-lo, la seva personalitat va canviar i va aflorar aquesta part perversa d'ell.

Es va apropar a l'habitació de la seva estimada, i ...

\- Hola Ryogita! Vine que et estem esperant-va sentir que el reclamava l' Akane!

En Ryoga va quedar en xoc, una part d'ell es va curtcircuitar. La seva ment va quedar en blanc. I la seva celebro va deixar d'actuar. Va començar a pensar amb el cervell que tenia a l'entrecuix, però tot va anar a pitjor per a la salut mental de el jove de la cinta als cabells.

\- Anem a divertir Ryoga! - en Ryoga va sentir una descàrrega que circulava pel seu cos. Aquesta veu era de la Ranko. Si encara quedava raciocino al cervell d' en Ryoga va desaparèixer. L'únic cervell que li va funcionar va ser ell de l'entrecuix, que es va apoderar de la voluntat del jove. Feia mesos que aquest jove desitjava amb força a aquestes dues dones, li era igual que en Ranma fos un noi, en la forma de noia era un bombó. Es va deixar arrossegar pel desig. Va semblar que el jove s'elevava uns centímetres de terra. Era atret per una força cap a la habitació de l'Akane, el noi pensava que aquell dia participaria en una orgia amb dues de les tres dones que l'atreien i ... va caure en el mateix parany d' en Mousse. Minuts després estava ficat en un altre sac, convertit en porc, i lligat i emmordassat i també K.O. per un cop d'en Ranma que es va venjar de la males passades que li va fer passar aquest idiota.

-No et passis – va sermonejar la jove de pèl blavós al seu promès- no és tan dolent- i en això va pensar en quan el noi-porc s'aprofitava de la seva maleïda per dormir amb ella, i que ella li pegués a Ranma per intentar allunyar aquest porc d'ella. La noia es va enfurismar, va treure una espasa de bambú del no-res i va anar a pegar-li a el sac de P-chan mentre gritaba- Pinyata! Pinyata!

En Ranma la va agafar i la va detenir impedint que li pegués a aquest porc.

-Deixar-lo per a més tard- va mirar a la noia- després venim i juguem a trencar l'olla amb aquests dos idiotes.

La noia el va mirar i va assentir.

-Tinc la teva paraula després em deixaràs acabar amb aquestes pinyates.

-No, un és meu-va dir el noi, la seva promesa el va mirar contrariada.

\- No! Em quedo amb els dos.

Durant uns segons es van discutir, a la fi es van repartir les dues pinyates i es van besar. Els dos adoraven fer les paus besant. Era una de les raons per la qual es discutiran, per besar-se a al final.

Dins dels sacs dels dos animals van sentir espantats com els dos promesos s'ho repartien com pinyates. Els dos van plorar de terror, aquests dos cruels nois no eren els que coneixien.

Abans de sortir de l'habitació dels dos nois van tornar a noquejar a les seves preses.

-Ara amb qui vam acabar? - va preguntar el noi-hem liquidat a dos dels més perillosos.

-Doncs ens queda el següent més perillós o hauria de dir la següent més perillosa.

Els dos nois es van mirar i van somriure.

\- La Shampoo! -Van dir tots dos, encara que a uns d'ells no li agradava el que farien.

**_._ **

La Shampoo a l'igual que en Mousse i en Ryoga va pujar a la segona planta, havia sentit com l'anomenava el seu Airen. La foscor no la va espantar i va anar seguint la veu del seu Airen fins a l'habitació de el noi, i allí va ser atacada de la mateixa manera que en Ryoga i en Mousse. Els dos promesos no ho van tenir tan fàcil com amb els seus dos víctimes anteriors. Però a la fi la Shampoo va acabar, convertida en gata en una gàbia per a gats, i ficada en un sac. En Ranma no va ser de molta utilitat, la seva por als gats el va vèncer i va acabar en una cantonada dient com un posseït i una mica fora de si.

\- Gat, gat !, - repetia amb pànic el jove. L' Akane el va mirar i va sospirar.

-Que poc serveixes a vegades- va murmurar en veu baixa, però es va acostar a el jove. Hi havia faltat poc perquè el noi dominat per la seva fòbia als gats entrés en Neko-ken. Li va dir amb suavitat, per tranquil·litzar-lo. - El gat ja s'ha anat, per ser dolent un gos ho ha perseguit i ara està lluny.

EnRanma la va mirar amb por.

-S'ha anat, ¡ANAT! Està lluny, ¡LLUNY! - va repetir com un boig. La noia li va allargar la mà i el noi poc a poc va recuperar el seny. Quan el jove ja era amo dels seus actes els dos van sortir de l'habitació. Quedaven els més febles, però serien els més difícils d'atrapar. No podien utilitzar el mateix truc que amb els altres tres. Aquests tres no es convertien amb l'aigua freda.

...

Els dos promesos havien sortit de el dojo, portaven una caixa i dins ficats i drogats, amb les pastilles per la migranya d'en Ranma, anaven els tres maleïts en la seva forma animal. En Ranma anava mig espantat pensant que portaven un gat, es mantenia racional amb gran força de voluntat. Van anar a l'oficina de correu més propera.

Van entrar-hi i es van acostar a l'empleat, que mirava una revista. L'home s'avorria, aquests dies de festa, per a tots menys per a ell, la gent s'anava a gaudir, el havia de quedar-se a l'oficina, a tenir una categoria baixa li tocava pringar mentre els inútils dels seus companys estaven a la costa. L'home va sospirar, aquell dia no havia tingut pràcticament clients, un parell per enviar un correu a l'estranger. Uns turistes per comprar segells de Mazinger Z, i un professor borratxo per comprar una ampolla de ginebra, aquest borratxo havia d'haver entrat a la botiga de a la banda que venia licors. Aquest dia era un dia perdut. Ell, un tècnic electrònic fent una feina tan per sota de les seves qualitats.

Van entrar dos nois, semblaven aclaparats, sobretot el noi, semblava espantat i a la vora de el pànic. Ella era molt maca, podia demanar-li una cita, i llavors els va reconèixer. Eren en Ranma i l' Akane, famosos a tot en barri. Va rebutjar la idea de demanar-li una cita a la jove, no volia morir tan jove,

-Hola, què volen? - va preguntar el jove empleat amb por, ho havia vist actuar quan estaven enfadats i eren terrorífics.

-Volem enviar aquest paquet a ... -va respondre la noia, però va callar, no sabia on enviar a aquests tres idiotes que estaven ficats en el paquet.

En Ranma nerviós i amb ganes de desfer d'aquest paquet, que tenia un gat, va contestar sense pensar-ho.

\- A Lapònia! - va dir el noi. Com més lluny estigués aquesta maleïda gata millor.

L'empleat i l' Akane el van mirar sorpresos, però l' Akane va reaccionar.

-Si, a Lapònia, és el lloc ideal- va contestar la jove amb un somriure de circumstàncies.

L'empleat el va trobar sospitosos, però sabia que era perillós enfadar a aquests dos joves, si ells deien Lapònia, el paquet aniria a Lapònia.

-Alguna direcció en concret de Lapònia.

Els dos joves es van mirar, no havien pensat en això, no sabien on enviar aquest paquet. Però en Ranma va recordar un documental sobre un centre de recuperació d'animals de Lapònia i va donar aquesta direcció.

L'empleat va apuntar les dades d'on enviar el paquet i quan va demanar les taxes per a l'enviament.

-Posi la factura a nom de Nabiki Tendo, i envieu a el dojo Tendo.

I els dos nois van sortir deixant a l'empleat sorprès. Aquest dia no era en el fons tan dolent, cobrar la factura a la Nabiki Tendo seria un plaer. Aquesta noia es la devia des de feia temps, i va decidir millorar la qualitat de l'enviament, i la quota que havia de pagar aquesta noia. El dia que la Nabiki va rebre la factura va tenir un atac. Va saber a l'instant que havien estat en Ranma i l'Akane, i també va saber que ja no s'estarien quiets abans els seus xantatges.

...

El envio va arribar dies després al seu destí. La gateta, el porquet i l'aneguet van romandre durant molt temps en aquest establiment. Durant més de dos anys no van poder recuperar la seva veritable forma, quan a la fi ho van fer ja no eren els mateixos. Havien estat molt de temps convertits en animals i gairebé s'havien adaptat als seus cossos maleïts, i van trigar molt a adaptar-se als seus antics cossos humans, en el fons van estar a punt de tornar-se bojos. No van tornar mai a Nerima, en aquest lloc hi havia dos monstres anomenats Akane i Ranma, i els tres maleïts ara els temien.

.

Els dos promesos van tornar a el dojo. Tot i quedaven tres rivals, dos pares i una germana curiosa, i començarien per aquesta.

.

La Nabiki anava per la casa, havia de trobar a la seva germana i a el promès d'aquesta i ensenyar-los unes fotos, en ella es veia als dos promesos compartir el mateix llit, el de l 'Akane. Els dos joves estaven nus, abraçats i es feien un petó amb passió. Aquesta noia sabia que feia temps que els dos promesos amagaven alguna cosa, i va col·locar una micro càmera a la cambra de la seva germana, i va poder comprovar que efectivament, els dos nois ocultaven el seu amor a la resta de món. Això no podia seguir així. Ella cobraria per aquest secret o el revelaria a el món. Bé, si el món pagava bé per aquesta informació.

Ja calculava els beneficis, el que es compraria, quan enmig de passadís va veure un bitllet a terra, era un bitllet orfenet que li demanava que ho adoptar-se.

La noia es va acostar a el bitllet, va mirar als costats. Aquest bitllet semblava no tenir amo, ara ho agafaria i tindria un més per a la seva col·lecció. Es va ajupir per agafar-lo i el bitllet va volar i es va allunyar uns metres de la Nabiki, aquest bitllet caure a terra quedant-se aquí quiet, semblava que esperava a la Nabiki.

La noia sorpresa, no s'ho va pensar i es va tornar a acostar a aquest bitllet perdut per algú, i quan anava a agafar-lo, el bitllet va tornar a volar i es va tornar a allunyar uns metres de la jove.

Cada vegada que la Nabiki intentava agafar aquest bitllet, aquest volava i s'allunyava de la noia. Si la jove hagués pensant amb el cap en lloc de amb la cartera, s'hagués adonat que s'estava condemnant. Però cada vegada que veia un bitllet o una moneda, perdia tota la seva intel·ligència i només veia l'única cosa que la feia feliç, els diners.

No es va adonar que aquest bitllet "la guiava" en una direcció concreta. No va veure aixecada la trapa que ocultava les escales que baixaven a soterrani. El bitllet va caure en aquestes escales i la noia encegada el va seguir.

La Nabiki va veure el bitllet i va allargar la i el va agafar, el va mirar. Tenia un tracte estrany, semblava de joguina. Ho va tornar a mirar i va maleir.

\- **_ÉS UN BITLLET DE MONOPOLY_**! - va dir la noia furiosa i fastiguejada. No sabia com l'havien enganyat així. Va mirar de nou el bitllet i va veure que tenia lligat una corda. Era així com es movia el maleït bitllet. Algú estirava aquest bitllet per la corda i aquest es movia. Amb aquest truc algú la va portar a ...

La Nabiki es va espantar, li havien parat una trampa i havia caigut com una passerella. Només podrien haver estat ...

\- Akane i Ranma! -va dir, va mirar al seu voltant, va recuperar la seva intel·ligència, era a les escales que baixaven a soterrani. La noia es va girar i va començar a pujar les escales per escapar del parany de la seva germana, però sabia que era tard, que estava atrapada. I així va ser. La trapa va caure i va tancar la sortida i la "pobra" Nabiki va quedar atrapada al soterrani.

Va intentar obrir aquesta trapa, però pesava molt. Es va apropar a l'interruptor per connectar la llum de l'escala, però va descobrir que els dos promesos s'havien portat la bombeta. Estava a les fosques i atrapada, però es va acordar que hi havia una altra sortida, però havia d'entrar al soterrani i sortir per l'altre extrem.

Va baixar les escales i va trobar la porta de soterrani tapiada. Ara la cruel realitat es va revelar a la jove. Estava atrapada en aquesta escala.

Va pensar amb calma, la seva família descobriria la seva falta i la buscarien. Es va asseure en un esglaó i la seva mà va tocar alguna cosa. I va descobrir que era la seva maleta, la havien d'haver baixat això dos monstres. Tenia pensat anar-se aquest dia, tornava a la seva universitat, l'hi havia comunicat a la família. Sobre ella va caure un gerro d'aigua freda. A no veure-la tots pensarien que s'havia anat, ningú la buscaria. Aquestes escales serien la seva tomba. La seva germana i el promès d'aquesta s'havien venjat d'ella. I havien triomfat, quan descobrissin el seu cadàver, amb el fred que feia allà baix, estaria momificat, li va semblar un final horrorós per a ella, ella es mereixia un final millor. Va cridar i cridar a la seva família, però ningú la va sentir. Si algú la va sentir, va ser qui la van tancar allà baix. Però no li van fer cas. Allà es va quedar tancada la germana mitjana. Mentre la por es va anar apoderant d'ella a pas de gegant.

...

En Ranma i la seva promesa, van conduir a la Nabiki fins a les escales de soterrani. A la fi d'aquestes escales hi havia una porta que donava a el soterrani. Els dos joves havien tapiat aquesta porta prèviament. No van saber com la Nabiki va caure en aquest parany tan ximple, però havent diners per mitjà ... la Nabiki queia sempre.

Quan van tenir a la Nabiki on volien, van tancar la trapa i van deixar a germana mitjana encerada.

-Hem acabat amb els tres més perillosos- va dir el noi. -Ryoga, Shampoo i Mousse.

-També amb la font d'intel·ligència, la Nabiki. Ens queden els dos germans bojos, el teu pare ... -va seguir l' Akane que li va passar les mans pel coll, i el va mirar temptadora.

\- ... El teu- va continuar Ranma agafant-la per la cintura. Es van besar- i Ucchan- es van tornar a besar- i no sé com eliminar-la.

-Doncs jo si-va dir la noia, el va besar, i el va mirar amb un somriure malvada. En Ranma es va espantar, però després va somriure, li agradaven les idees malvades de la seva promesa, com a ella li agradaven les idees malvades d' en Ranma- però abans d'ella eliminem de l'equació als nostres pares i a aquests germans gilipollas- el jove la va mirar

\- Per qui comencem? - va preguntar.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure. El noi no va necessitar resposta, ja sabia per qui volia començar l' Akane.

...

Els dos patriarques buscaven als seus fills. Els dos promesos es podien haver amagat en qualsevol part. Els dos pares desconeixien l'existència de les golfes de la casa, tant de la que hi havia al dojo com la que hi havia a la casona. Coneixien l'existència de el soterrani, però coneixent a l,' Akane no es ficarien allà. No buscarien al soterrani.

Feia hores que buscaven els seus fills sense resultat, pensaven a casar als joves. Si ho feien aquest dia podien aconseguir diverses ofertes. El menjar li sortiria a meitat de preu, i el sacerdot li sortiria gairebé regalat, però si ho nois ascendien a tenir una cerimònia budista, només havien de donar un petit donatiu.

Havien mirat en el dojo i no van veure a ningú, van anar a la sala, i a el menjador. Quan van arribar a la cuina no van trobar a ningú.

Van pujar als dormitoris i només van trobar a la Kasumi i la Nodoka a l'habitació de la jove, la Kasumi estava provant un vestit. I els dos pares van obrir la porta sense trucar. Van sortir fugint expulsats per la Nodoka i la seva katana, van enxampar a la Kasumi nua provant roba.

Uns crits els van atreure a el dojo i a l'entrar van veure que estava a fosca, algú va tapar les finestres, els llums no funcionaven, no van veure a ningú amb aquesta foscor, i tampoc van veure el perill que s'enfrontaven.

Només entrar en Genma va rebre una galleda d'aigua, molt freda, i es va convertir en pandaa. L'animal va grunyir.

En aquest moment es van encendre els llums i van entrar uns homes amb un llaç i van mirar a el panda. Semblaven policies o funcionaris d'algun tipus.

-Com ens han informat aquí tenen com a mascota a un animal protegit. És il·legal tenir-lo a casa-va dir el que semblava el cap. - ens el portarem a el zoològics- va mirar a en Soun- i vostè serà detingut per tenir un animal protegit.

En Soun es va espantar.

-No es pot portar-ho, és el meu amic. De joves entrenàvem junts. És el pare de el promès de la meva filla. L'hi posarem explicar.

Els homes el van mirar com si estigués boig. Van pensar que aquest home havia abusat de les drogues o de les begudes. O per ser el mestre d'un dojo havia rebut molts cops al cap.

-És pitjor del que imaginàvem-va tornar a parlar l'home- ja ens havien informat que diria això- en aquell moment van entrar uns homes amb camisa blanca- es van abalançar sobre Soun i li van posar una camisa de força. I es va dirigir a Soun- ara aquests senyors li portessin a un lloc on se li curarà.

-No és el que pensa, és veritat, és el meu amic de joventut- es va defensar en Soun. Però els dos homes se'l van endur a psiquiàtric sense pietat.

En Genma va treure un cartell.

\- "És veritat el que diu, som amics i entrenem junts" - posava al cartell que va ensenyar el colla.

-És pitjor del que pensava- va dir l'home- l'han ensinistrat perquè escrigui en cartells. El havien de entrenar per al circ. Encara que amb el lleig que és aquest panda ningú aniria a veure-ho.

En Genma va treure un cartell.

\- "No sóc un panda lleig. Sóc molt guapo" - resava aquest cartell.

\- No t'has vist? - va dir l'home rient, i cansant de discutir amb el panda va ordenar als seus homes-portar a aquest bitxo lleig a zoo. Se li farà unes proves. Suggereixo una colonoscòpia, a l'altre boig que també se la facin. -va acabar esbossant un somriure maligna.

El panda es va espantar aquell dia seria horrorós, tant per a ell com per en Soun. I el van treure de el dojo i se'l van endur en un camió directament a el zoo, on va passar el pitjor dia de la seva vida.

Des de la teulada dos nois van mirar tota l'escena, i van riure, era ells els que havien avisat a aquestes persones de l'existència s' ell panda al dojo. Es van mirar i es van abraçar, els seus plans estaven sortint bé. Es van besar, ho van fer diverses vegades. Ara anirien pels dos germans Kuno, aquests bojos no ho passarien bé.

.

En Tatewaki Kuno anava pel dojo Tendo buscant a tres persones, una era l' Akane Tendo, la seva salvatge deessa. També buscava a la noia de la trena. Es declararia a les dues i elles caurien als seus peus, i els tres viurien junts i feliços per sempre. Però ... abans havia desfer-se d'en Ranma Saotome era la tercera persona que buscava. Quan ho trobés, que ho faria, ho venceria, i l'encanteri que tenia sobre els seus dos deesses desapareixeria i les dues noies serien lliures per mostreu els seus veritables sentiments, mostreu el enamorades que estaven d'ell, el gran Tatewaki Kuno.

Es va començar a riure com un boig, es veia trepitjant el cos vençut d'en Ranma, i alhora sent abraçat pels seus dos deesses.

Va entrar a el dojo i allà l'esperava el seu pitjor enemic. En Ranma el va mirar amb la cara trista, com si hagués perdut el més important de la seva vida.

-Avui et venceré i alliberaré a l' Akane Tendo i la noia de la trena de la teva maleïda influència, avui et guanyaré Ranma Saotome.

En Ranma el va mirar amb indiferència, i va sospirar. El jove Saotome semblava recaigut i terriblement trist.

-Doncs arribes tard, m'han deixat-va dir amb molta pena en Ranma- l' Akane m'ha estat enganyant aquests últims mesos- el noi va deixar anar una llàgrima- està embolicada amb un noi que estudia a la universitat d'Hiroshima, serà un futur metge. I la noia de la trena, també m'ha deixat. Està embolicada amb el mateix noi, formen un trio.

En Kuno es va posar blanc, les seves deesses no podien ser així.

\- Vinga Ranma! Digues-me on puc trobar aquest depravat que assetja als meus dos deesses.

-Doncs bé, Kuno ... el lloc és ... – i en Ranma li va donar una adreça de Kyoto

\- Però no em vas dir que era d'Hiroshima?

-Ara està a Kyoto. D'intercanvi, aquest home és mal bitxo. Està embolicat amb diverses dones-el noi va deixar anar unes llàgrimes- corre Kuno, salva l' Akane i a la noia de la trena !, però per accedir a el lloc on estan l' Akane i la teva deessa de la trena has de complir una condició ... - i li va dir aquesta condició a Kuno.

I en Kuno va abandonar el dojo. Pocs segons després la seva germana també ho va fer.

L'Akane li havia explicat a la Kodachi una història idèntica, llevat que l'infidel era en Ranma. La Kodachi va actuar igual que el seu germà. I als pocs minuts els dos germans, cadascun per la seva banda, van agafar el mateix tren que es dirigia a Kyoto. Cadascú aniria a l'adreça que els havien donat sense saber que havia caigut en la cruel parany d'en Ranma i l'Akane.

.

A el cap d'uns minuts va sortir emmanillat, portava una jaqueta a sobre, ja que el noi va entrar en aquest edifici només vestit amb bòxer i la seva espasa de bambú.

Un comissari de la policia donava instruccions als mitjans d'informació.

-Fa uns minuts hem rebut una trucada que a la residència d'universitàries havia entrat un home només vestit amb bòxer i una espasa-deia aquest policia-semblava buscar a dues deesses i algú que les havia segrestat-la gent va riure-assetjava a les noies i els preguntava per aquestes deesses. Ens ha costat reduir-lo. Ara el portarem a el psiquiàtric i el aïllarem, sembla ser un boig depravat, el tindrem en observació durant algun temps, més o menys llarg.

En aquest moment es va acostar un policia de categoria més baixa i li va comentar alguna cosa a el comissari, quan va marxar l'altre policia, el comissari va comentar alguna cosa.

-Ens acaben d'informar d'un succés semblant. A la residència d'universitaris, s'ha colat una boja, vestida tan sols de la seva roba interior. Aquesta boja portava una cinta de gimnàstica i despendria roses negres carregades d'un fort narcòtic que ha afectat la majoria dels residents. Segons ens han informat anava preguntant per el seu estimadíssim promès. Sembla que és la germana de el boig que ha entrat aquí. També l'han portat a el psiquiàtric, com el seu germà romandrà en ell molt de temps.

La venjança d' en Ranma i l'Akane s'estava complert. Els dos germans havien sortit de la circulació. Quedava una i quan acabessin amb ella, serien totalment lliures.

.

Algunes hores abans que els germans Kuno arribessin a Kyoto

Els dos promesos estaven abraçats sobre de la teulada. Es miraven amb tendresa, sense reflectir en els seus rostres el que realment pensaven.

\- Realment vols fer-li això a Ucchan? - va preguntar Ranma.

-No, no és tan dolenta com la Shampoo o la Kodachi, però es mereix una petita lliçó. No li perdono que es faci l'embarassada i digui que és fill teu.

El noi la va mirar i va somriure.

-Jo tampoc la perdono. Es mereix el que li fem. Però el teu pla és massa cruel. Com ens agafi la Kasumi! La espantarem de veritat, i és una cosa que no vull.

La seva promesa se'l va quedar mirant. De vegades el noi era insensible, egòlatra i narcisista. Però una altra era afectuós, atent i molt considerat. Ella sabia que l'actitud en la qual el seu promès era insofrible, era en realitat una màscara per enganyar el món, però a ella ja no li enganyava, després de conviure tres anys amb el noi ja sabia com era. El coneixia prou per saber que era un gran tímid, educat per un gran estafador mancat de modal, el seu promès havia crescut amb una manca d'afecte total. Le havien ensenyat a no mostrar els seus sentiments, segons en Genma mostrar sentiments era senyal de debilitat . l'Akane preferia a un Ranma feble, que a un idiota com en Genma. L' Akane adorava al seu promès quan es posava tendre i es preocupava pels altres. Li van venir ganes de besar-lo i d'abraçar-lo. I això va fer.

El noi la va mirar sorprès, li va agradar aquesta prova d'afecte de la seva promesa, però que ho abracés amb més força, li va cridar l'atenció.

-Si abraçant-me així de fort pretens que no m'escapi de tu, no aconseguiràs res, - el noi va somriure, però la seva promesa es va enfurismar. El va deixar anar i va donar mitja volta per anar-se'n. De vegades en Ranma era un complet idiota. El noi la va seguir i la va abraçar per darrere. - No siguis ximple. No necessites abraçar-me perquè no m'escapi. Estic totalment al teu mercè. Estaré al teu costat sense necessitat de cadenes. Sóc totalment teu, en cos i ànima.

La noia es va posar vermella. Era el més revelador que li havia dit el noi en molt de temps.

-Si, i tant que ets meu, com jo sóc teva. Però necessito abraçar-te, sentir la teva calor i els batecs del teu cor. Sentir el teu cos, i com respires. Vull notar com et poses nerviós quan estic abraçada a tu. Com jo em poso nerviosa quan tu m'abraces. Vull que m'abracis i no em deixis anar. No saps com et necessito. Vas donar llum a la meva vida, i vas guarir les ferides que em va deixar perdre a la meva mare. - la noia el va mirar i va somriure. El va abraçar amb força- ¡Abraça'm! No ho pensis! Fes-ho! -va ordenar la noia i va ficar el cap dins de el pit de el noi, aquest ruboritzar va obeir i la va abraçar amb força i amb delicadesa-No saps el bé que s'està així entre els teus braços.

-Si ho sé, s'està de meravella, sembla que porto tota una vida desitjant tenir-te entre els meus braços, és el que més he volgut des del dia que et vaig conèixer. - els dos nois es van mirar i els seus ulls van brillar per emoció, els seus caps es van acostar, els seus llavis desitjaven ser un. En Ranma notava els llavis de la seva promesa tocant els seus. Seria un petó de cargol. Un petó adult, no un petó d'adolescents. Els dos nois van tancar els ulls ...

\- RANCHAN¡ NO POTS ESCAPAR DE MI! AVUI ET CASARÀS AMB MI! ¡AKANE NO POT COMPARSR-SE-AMB MI! - l'Ukyo cridava al jardí, des d'on estava no els veia. Volia que el seu "promès" caigués en la seva trampa i sortís d'on estava amagat, però durant els mesos que en Ranma va estar lluny de casa, s'havia tornat més intel·ligent, i ja no queia en aquesta trampa infantils ... a el menys amb tanta freqüència.

Els dos promesos van mirar a aquesta noia furiosos. Els havia interromput, i ho pagaria molt car per fer-ho. Els dos nois es van mirar i un somriure malvada i sinistra va aflorar als llavis de tots dos.

Al jardí l' Ukyo va tremolar, va notar molt fred. Va mirar el cel, no feia fred, és més feia una mica de calor, però ella sentia un fred antinatural, si hagués fet cas a el 'pressentiment que tenia s'hagués anat, i hauria deixat de perseguir la destrucció de la relació de Ranchan i l' Akane. Però es va deixar portar pel que creia que li pertanyia. Va ser llavors quan es va adonar d'alguna cosa, estava sola, els seus rivals i els nois havien desaparegut. També ho havien fet el pare de Ranchan, el de l'Akane, tampoc estava la Nabiki. Aquestes desaparicions no eren normals, algú o alguna cosa havia fet desaparèixer als altres. La mare del seu promès i la Kasumi havien sortit uns minuts abans, havien d'anar a comprar. Es va sentir sola, i va tornar a tenir un altre calfred, i va mirar al seu voltant.

\- On són tots? - es va preguntar. En aquest instant va saber que alguna cosa estranya l'amenaçava. Buscaria al seu promès amb ell estaria fora de perill, o això pensava ella.l

.

L' Ukyo va entrar a la casa amb por. Estava realment espantada. Notava que algú o alguna cosa l'amenaçava. Els seus passos la van portar a l'dojo, i quan va entrar ...

El que allà va veure, va canviar la seva vida per sempre.Alguna cosa li deia que no era bona idea entrar. Que s?havia d'anar i no tornar mai. Però en aquest moment va pensar que si feia això l?Akane es quedaria amb en Ranma. Aquesta noia no s'ho mereixia, no sabia cuinar, ni fer les tasques de la casa. Maltractava al pobre Ranchan. No entenia el que veia , el que ella es pensava que era el seu promès, en aquesta noia tan inútil. Però llavors va veure que l?Akane sempre donava suport a Ranchan quan lluitava, l'ajudava a guanyar. Li curava les ferides. No ho pressionava ni feia xantatge emocionalment. El va atribuir que l?Akane vivia amb en Ranma. Aquesta harpia sempre molestant. Feia un moment que havia pensat just el contrari, però això va ser fa un moment.

-No s'estimen, només es tenen aprecio, es volen com germans- va pensar la noia. Però el que va veure a continuació va ser massa fort per als seus sentits, tant que es curtcircuit mentalment.

Dins del dojo estaven en Ranma i l?Akane, s'estaven barallant. Pel que va veure la jove cuinera, era la barallava més fort que havien tingut. En el dojo havia taques de sang. Hi havia algun forat, que el havien d'haver provocat els dos nois en la seva baralla. I fallaven la meitat de les llums. L?Akane sagnava a dojo per l'estómac, tenia una gran ferida. però la noia es mantenia en peu amb prou feines, aquesta noia portava a les mans una katana. En Ranma armat amb un matxet tacat i gotejant de sang. Els dos nois tenien trencada la roba i es miraven amb molt odi. L?Ukyo notava les aures de tots dos, eren fosques i plenes de rancúnia, la jove cuinera estava molt espantada.

\- M'has enganyat Akane! Et anaves al llit amb aquest mig home d?en Kotaro. Em enganyaves davant dels meus nassos, ets una mala dona- el noi estava furiós- ara repararé el meu honor malmès i el de la teva família. S'avergonyiran de tenir una meuca per filla. Segons m'han dit aquest Kotaro no era l'únic, m'has pegat el salt amb mitja classe i alguns professors, fins i tot amb algunes de les teves companyes. Vaig haver de matar Sakura, va riure que estava amb tu.

L' Ukyo es va posar les mans a la boca, l?Akane era una meuca que anava de llit en llit. Sense importar amb qui es ficava al llit. I en Ranma era un assassí.

-Tens que callar, mal home! Tu també m?enganyaves amb la meitat de la classe. I tant com noi com noia. Kotaro també va passar per el teu llit, el vaig haver de matar, em va dir que la Ranko era millor amant que jo. - la noia va grunyir enfadada- em va humiliar, un home millor amant que jo!.

Els dos nois es van mirar amb maldat, o això li va semblar a una sorpresa l?Ukyo. Aquestes notícies la van commocionar, ni en Ranma ni l?Akane eren el que pensaven. A la universitat s'havien tornat uns llibertins, els dos eren infidels, i uns assassins.

L' Akane vermella de ràbia es va llan?ar sobre el seu ex promès, enganyat i enganyador, i amb un ràpid moviment el va decapitar, el cap i el cos van caure a terra. Després va caure l?Akane, havia d'estar morta i es van apagar els llums.

L' Ukyo va estar a punt de cridar, però es va contenir. Havia vist com els dos ex promesos es mataven un a l'altre, havia de sortir d'allà i avisar la policia.

Però els llums es van tornar a encendre. I la noia va veure una taula amb unes estovalles blanques, i damunt de la taula va veure un embalum tapat per una tovallola. L' Ukyo va pensar que era una síndria o una pilota. Sabia que no havia d'aixecar aquesta tovallola, però ho va fer. El que va veure la va espantar. Aquest objecte no era una pilota ... era el cap seccionada d' en Ranma. Col·locada sobre d'una safata, pel coll encara sortia sang que s'escampava per la safata. L' Ukyo crit d'horror. Però va seguir veient el cap del seu promès, aquest cap tenia la pell blanca i al voltant dels tancar-ulls s'havia tenyit de morat. Per la boca del mort sortia un líquid d'un color estrany. No hi havia no rastre d'Akane, però una gran taca de sang delatava el lloc on va caure. Però semblava que encara era viva per que hi havia un rastre de sang que anava fins a la sortida del dojo.

L' Ukyo amb arcades es va girar per sortir i es va parar de cop horroritzada. Una figura s'apropava i entrava en el dojo. Aquesta figura tenia un enorme esvoranc al estomac per on li sortien els budells. Es movia ranquejant i recolzant-se en una katana, que els servia de bastó. Per la seva boca se li escapava un líquid fastigós. L?Ukyo va estar a punt de desmaiar-se, però per a la seva desgràcia no ho va fer.

-Em has matat, Ranma- va dir la figura que entrava en el dojo. L?Ukyo la va mirar espantada, aquesta figura era l?Akane, que havia tornat de la mort, l'ex promesa d? en Ranma, estava pàl·lida, però tenia el contorn dels ulls morats - però he ressuscitat com un zombi, ara hauré menjar humans, m'has condemnat a ser una criatura infernal.

\- Tu t'ho vas buscar !, Mala bruixa !, em vas enganyar. Quan et va apunyalar. ho vaig fer amb tota la meva ràbia i això et va condemnar. Tu també m'has condemnat a ser un zombi, viurem en mort per menjar humans, els seus budells, els seus cervells. – en Ranma va obrir els ulls. Els tenia d'un color blancs gairebé cristal·lí, com els d'Akane.

La jove cuinera estava paralitzada, havia de fugir o acabaria sent el menjar d'aquests dos morts en vida. Els dos ex promesos s'havien transformat en dos morts de malson. Es va preguntar si estava somiant, si era un malson, però per a horror seu va descobrir que tot això era real.

Ranma va mirar a l?Akane amb desig.

-Akane tinc gana, donar-me alguna cosa per menjar- va dir el jove zombi.

La seva promesa morta el va mirar i va mirar al seu voltant.

-Només tinc això- i la noia es va arrencar els budells que li sortien i se la va oferir al noi.

El noi se els va menjar amb delit.

\- Estan boníssims! -però no va tenir prou- ho sento Akane, però vull més!

Akane va mirar al seu voltant, no va trobar res a oferir al seu company zombi, però llavors va reparar en l?Ukyo.

-No tinc més budells que oferir-te, però ens podem menjar a l?Ukyo, fa olor apetitosa. - i la zombi es va llepar - em quedo amb els seus intestins. El cervell per a tu, també el cor. Els pulmons són meus.

Ranma va mirar a la cuinera i es va llepar.

-Tracte fet- va contestar el mort en vida-però hauràs agafar-la i matar-la. Jo no tinc cos. Més endavant m'hauràs de cosir el cap al cos-va dir el zombi rient-no puc anar sempre amb el cap sota el bra?-Després d'ella nos menjarem a qui tenim encerada al soterrani. quan vinguin meva mare i Kasumi ens donarem un festí amb elles.- i els dos zombis van riure. Akane va mirar a Ukyo i va tenir un dubte.

-Però davant de menjar-nos la, no hauríem de saber si està sana?

-Per que? - pregunto Ranma curiós

-Potser quan ja ens l'haguem menjat. ens posem malalt per menjar en mal estat.

-Si no ha d'haver passat cap control de sanitat. No podem fiar-nos que el seu cos aquest sa,

Els dos zombi van mirar a Ukyo i es va riure amb una maldat desconeguda en ells.

Fins aquí va aguantar, el ja trastornat, cervell de la jove cuinera que va fugir entre crits histèrics. Sense aturar-se, va anar al seu restaurant, va agafar les seves coses i estalvis. I sense parar-se a tancar la porta del local, va abandonar Nerima per sempre. Ningú va saber res més de la jove. El seu cabell es va tornar completament blanc i li tremolaven les mans. L'horror i terror de lo que va veure no la va abandonar mai. Sempre esperant la reaparició dels dos zombis. Sempre espantada, amb terribles malsons que la van acompanyar bona part del dos anys següent

…

En el dojo Ranma va mirar a la seva promesa i va riure, ella ho va imitar. Ja havien acabat amb tots els energúmens que els molestaven.

El noi es va aixecar, es va treure aquesta imitació de safata del coll, en realitat dues mitjana safates amb un forat al mig, si es col·locaven juntes donava impressió de ser una sola safata. Les estovalles també tenia un forat al mig per passar el cap, igual passava amb la taula. Si es muntava bé el truc semblava que a sobre de la taula hi havia una safata amb un cap decapitada, si s'afegia que hi havia poca il·luminació en el dojo, l'engany quedava perfecte. Els dos nois estaven maquillats per semblar uns monstres. Els "budells" d' la Akane, que el llaminer d?en Ranma va menjar amb golafreria, eren en realitat de xocolata.

Aquests trucs els havien après al club de teatre de la universitat, al qual pertanyien els dos nois. I tota la conversa dels dos supòsits zombis era en realitat, part de l'obra de teatre que anaven a representar el club de teatre, tot i que la van adaptar per espantar l?Ukyo. Gràcies a en Ranma i l'Akane, aquesta obra seria un èxit rotund

**_..._ **

Els dos joves van anar a el bany i es van treure el maquillatge que els convertia en zombi, mentre ho feien reien a riallades.

Quan estaven ja nets es van abraçar i van fer un petó.

\- A punt per a la segona part de el pla? - va preguntar Akane.

-Si, i tant que se- va respondre el jove.

I els dos van sortir de el bany.

Havien passat unes hores des que va fugir l' Ukyo, era primera hora de la tarda.

Els dos patriarques s'havien escapat de la seva presó. Els cuidadors de zoo van descobrir sorpresos que el panda que havien rebut era en realitat un home.

El van enviar a un centre d'investigacions científiques on li van fer mil proves. A en Soun a l'ésser conegut de l'home-panda també el van enviar pensant que el també es transformava. Però després de diverses proves van descobrir decebuts que l'home de pèl llarg i bigoti, era un home normal.

Quan aquests científics van descobrir on va adquirir en Genma la maledicció, tot el grup de científics va sortir corrent cap a Jusenkyo, deixant sols i abandonats als dos patriarques, que van aprofitar per fugir, i tornar a el dojo Tendo.

\- On són aquests mals fills? - va preguntar furiós en Genma. Tant ell com en Soun volien venjar-se dels seus fills, tot i que sabien que els seus fills no es quedarien quiets. La Kasumi i la Nodoka els van mirar amb sorpreses. Si aquests dos homes havien tingut problemes, havia estat per què ells s'ho havien buscat, coneixent a en Ranma i l' Akane no haurien d'haver-los desafiat.

Tots anaven buscant els dos promesos, anaven d'habitació en habitació. La Nabiki anava darrere d'ells. L'havien rescatat de soterrani. Durant el temps que va estar atrapada la noia havia canviat una mica, mirava a tot arreu amb por. Hi havia après a no desafiar als dos promesos, però no duraria molt en aquest estat i intentaria fer-los xantatge de nou, la Nabiki no aprenia i tornaria a anar per la seva germana i el promès d'aquesta, i això la ficaria en molts problemes.

Els dos promesos no apareixien enlloc.

\- On s'han ficat? No poden amagar-se per sempre de nosaltres- va dir en Soun- quan ho trobem el castigarem per desobedients i tenir poc respecte a els seus majors.

La Kasumi va mirar al seu pare i li va comentar.

-Et he de recordar que en Ranma i l' Akane ja són majors d'edat. Quan van arribar ahir et van amenaçar que s'anirien si no els deixaves en pau, que volien uns dies de descans. Tu no li has fet cas, i els fiques en problemes.

En Soun va mirar a la seva filla acomplexat i espantat, va baixar el cap i va demanar disculpes.

-No has de demanar-me disculpes a mi-va dir la filla gran- has demanar-a en Ranma i l' Akane - va continuar la filla gran i va mirar a la Nabiki i a en Genma- 'i vosaltres dos també! - va ordenar la noia.

Els tres van baixar el cap avergonyits, però en Genma i en Soun ja tenien planejat el següent moviment, abans que els nois tornessin a la universitat, els obligarien a casar-se.

Nodoka va mirar al seu voltant, només hi havia un lloc que no havien mirat.

-Anem a el dojo, allà encara no hem mirat-va dir, i tots es van encaminar a el dojo.

A l'entrar allà el van trobar adornat per un casament. I asseguts allà, vestits amb els quimonos tradicionals de nuvis, estaven en Ranma i l' Akane I davant d'ells un sacerdot, que els mirava espantats. Això dos nois li havien exigit que els casés ja.

Els dos nois es van girar i van mirar a la seva família, que els va mirar sorpresos, no s'esperaven sixò dels nois.

\- Heu trigat molt! -va dir enfadada- 'ens heu fet esperar durant molta estona!

\- Entreu i que comenci ja la cerimònia! -va ordenar en Ranma veient que la seva família s'havia quedat parada i no reacciona, que estaven en estat de xoc, el jove es va enfurismar- **_VINGUI! ¡QUE NO TENIM TOT EL DIA_**! -va dir el noi furiós- entreu o ens casem sense vosaltres presents!

I sota aquesta amenaça la família va entrar a el dojo assentir a les noces d' en Ranma i l' Akane. No va ser com van planejar en Soun i en Genma, però si com van voler en Ranma i l' Akane

.

**FI**

* * *

**Nota de l' autor**:

.

Aquesta és l'autèntica versió d'entre "Zombis rars" una versió estesa. Fa un temps em vaig trobar un extracte, un tros d'aquesta història, entre els meus documents word i va ser la que vaig pujar, ara li toca a tota la història sencera.

Moltes gràcies


	5. Chapter 5: La transformació de la Shampo

**5º. La transformació de la Shampoo.**

**.**

Era una tarda trista i plujosa. El riu baixava impetuós, havia crescut per l'aigua caiguda durant la pluja, arrossegant sorres i objectes que havia trobat al seu pas. Sobre Nerima hi havia una gran tempesta, que mantenia als seus habitants tancats a casa seva. I sota un pont estava ella, deprimida i sola.

Tota la seva vida era una gran mentida, se sentia buida. En ella no hi havia res pel que lluitar, res pel que somiar. Tot el que li havien ensenyat, tot el que havia après ... no valia res. Tot el que va considerar valuós se l'havia endut la tempesta que va afectar el seu cor. Hi havia descobert que la seva vida no valia res, i esfondrada, encongida i arraulida, va plorar i es va lamentar per ella mateixa.

La seva família, li va ensenyar que era la millor, va ser educada per això. Des del principi va ser ensenyada per ser la millor guerrera, la millor cuinera. Tenia un cos espectacular i li van ensenyar a com utilitzar-lo perquè qualsevol home caigués en el seu poder, però ...

Res d'això li va valer per conquerir l'home en el qual es va fixar. Ni els seus presumptes drets sobre ell, ni la seva superioritat en les arts marcials, ni les seves habilitats culinàries, ni tan sols el seu cos de somni van servir perquè aquest noi es tornés boig per ella.

Aquest noi només tenia ulls per a aquesta noia, la que no estava dotada per a res, només per a les arts marcials, encara que no podia comparar-se amb ella. Aquesta noia era una bruta, no sabia cuinar, ni cosir. Ni tan sols era guapa. Aquesta noia bona per a res. En canvi, aquest noi, aquest portent sempre estava amb aquesta, sempre la cuidava i vetllava per ella.

La noia va sospirar va recordar com va conèixer al noi. Li va vèncer, ¡a ella! Si, va ser vençuda per una estrangera, segons les seves lleis havia de matar-la, la va perseguir i aquesta noia va escapar. La va trobar al Japó i va descobrir que realment la seva vencedora era un noi maleït, ¡es transformava en dona a mullar-se amb aigua freda! Allà al Japó aquest noi la va tornar a vèncer, però com noi i segons les seves lleis s'havia de casar amb ella. Però aquest noi ja tenia promesa, que es va ficar pel mig.

Va tornar a sospirar, i les llàgrimes van continuar fluint per la seva cara.

Va intentar de tot per separar els dos nois. Encanteris, xantatges, atacs i res va servir. Ell continuava i ajudava a la seva promesa. A vegades fins i tot per salvar aquesta petita i poc maca japonesa, es va posar en contra seva i la va amenaçar, a ella ... i a les altres dues boges que li volien treure a la seva Airen.

El temps va anar passant. La seva Airen es barallava contínuament amb el seu "promesa oficial" però se separaven, sempre feien les paus i tot continuava igual ... fins després de tornar de la Xina, on aquesta japonesa del diable va estar a punt de morir, però per desgràcia no ho va fer. I d'un intent de noces que ella i les altres dues es van encarregar que fracassés.

Va ser en aquest moment que tot va canviar, o millor dit, quan es va adonar que tot havia canviat. La relació entre la seva Airen i aquesta noieta va millorar. No es barallaven com abans, ella no li pegava i no ho feia volar, ni ell la insultava tant. Quan s'enfadaven es perseguien, semblaven furiosos, però semblava més un joc de agafar que una baralla, de sobte, el perseguit començava a burlar-se del perseguidor, aquest reia i s'acabaven fent pessigolles l'un a l'altre o es reien com si fossin ximples i oblidaven que estaven barallant.

Aquests dos nois sortien junts, s'agafaven de les mans, o passejaven agafats per la cintura. Es reien i miraven de forma especial. Si algun conegut s'acostava, s'allunyaven uns metres i simulaven que no estaven a gust junts, però això era mentida, ella sabia la veritat. En la seva condició de gata els havia espiat durant setmanes, i sàvia que entre ells hi havia alguna cosa. Per això va saber que el seu món s'havia destruït.

Espiar-es va tornar una obsessió. Quan anaven de passeig, quan anaven al cinema, o al parc, els va seguir. Y com gata els va veure besar-se, fer-se carícies i jugar i riure, tot i pensava que ella tenia esperança que ell veiés el que ella sentia i ... Però un dia els va veure dirigir-se a l'estació de metro i muntar en ell. Ella no va poder seguir-los, perquè els gats sense amo no tenen permès anar al metro. Va esperar durant hores que tornessin i quan els dos nois van tornar semblaven molt feliços. Va tenir un mal pressentiment, va tenir el presagi que tot havia acabat per a ella.

Durant dies els va seguir fins a l'estació i romania a prop en s'espera que tornessin i quan tornaven, els seguia fins al dojo. Durant aquest temps va pensar com colar-se al metro i veure on anaven els dos nois. Van ser dies que va estar la majoria del temps transformada en gata, de vegades dies sencers, no es va adonar que els instints propis d'una gata s´anaven despertant i començaven a desplaçar els seus instints humans. Durant les hores d'espera s'empolainava inconscientment o jugava perseguint papallones o alguna cosa que li divertís. Però no es va adonar d'això. Tampoc va saber perquè raó es va comprar menjar per a gats i sorra i un cabàs per fer les seves necessitats. Ni perquè va comprar joguines per a gats. Però cada vegada que era a casa feia servir aquests estris i només menjava menjar de gats. A casa quasi sempre preferia ser una gata i pràcticament mai era humana. Cada vegada estava mes i mes temps convertida en gata.

Al final un dia va tenir sort i va poder entrar d'amagat al metro, va baixar a la mateixa estació on ho van fer els dos joves i els va seguir fins a on van anar. Quan va veure on entraven li va caure l'ànima als peus, va desitjar no haver-los seguit. I va plorar desconsolada i va fugir d'aquest lloc, va vagar durant hores sense direcció. Va ser perseguida per gossos, als quals va escarmentar, ells van pagar la seva frustració. Va arribar a un fosc carreró, i allà va plorar de dolor, de tristesa. Va estar vagant durant dies per aquest barri. Després va tornar a Nerima a intentar a desfer la seva vida.

Quan va arribar, la seva àvia i Mousse seguien sense haver tornat de la Xina, ningú va saber de la seva desaparició, ni de la seva pena. En la seva habitació va plorar amb amargor per la pèrdua del seu Airen. Veure-ho entrar en un hotel acompanyat d'aquesta noia violenta va ser un cop dur per a el seu ego. Però es recuperaria, mostraria a aquest estúpid que ella era fort i que podia tenir a qualsevol noi.

Encara podia tenir a en Mousse, aquest noi l'adorava, era un idiota i ho podia controlar, aquest noi seria el seu esclau. Va somriure, es diu que quan una porta es tanca una altra s'obre, però aquesta altra porta també feia un temps que estava tancada per a ella, aquesta porta ja tenia qui la obrís i no era ella.

Per llavors, seguir i espiar s'havia tornat un costum i no només ho feia amb en Ranma i l´Akane. Va espiar a la Nabiki i va saber que es veia amb aquest insuportable d´en Kuno. També ho va fer amb en Ryoga i la seva novia. I també amb les amigues de l'Akane, que es veien amb els amics de la seva Airen. No es va adonar que tot era una excusa per estar convertida en gata. L 'agradava ser una gata, tan sol era humana quan tenia que comprar, però un dia va decidir que seria una gata fins que tornes la seva avia, y la ho va ser durant dos mesos, quan sentia fam robava el menjar, en aquell moment ja s'havia convertit en una autentica gata.

En Mousse va tornar sol de la Xina, la Shampoo va veure com el noi arribava. Ella estava convertits en gata en una teulada, i una part d' ella no li va agradar el retorn d' en Mousse, no li va agradar tenir que ser de nou noia, volis seguir sent una gateta i ho volia ser per sempre. Es va convertir en dona en contra de la seva voluntat.

La Cologne va decidir quedar-se al poble. En la seva absència altra matriarca li havia intentat treure el lloc, ara la vella matriarca havia de recuperar el perdut i enviar a aquesta usurpadora a la posició que havia d'estar. A part havia de entrenar una prima de xampú perquè fos la seva successora, ja que no confiava en la Shampoo, ja no era una digna guerrera.

La Shampoo ara se sabia abandonada per gairebé tots. Ningú l'estimava, només aquest cec ximple. Però des que aquest noi va tornar estava estrany. No la seguia constantment, quan ella li avisava que sortia semblava que el noi s'alegrava. Diverses vegades ella va intentar un contacte físic i ell la va rebutjar furiós. Quan ella s'equivocava el jove li cridava i li deia la inutilitat que era. Semblava que havien canviat els papers.

Un dia després d'una baralla. Ell la va avisar que s'anava. Que en pocs dies la deixaria, i que no tornaria ni per ella ni al seu poble. El poble de les amazones no tenia res a oferir-li i ho deixava. No volia tornar a un poble on per ser home no tenia possibilitats de sobresortir, ni ocupar un alt càrrec a què se sabia més que capacitat. On cap de les guerreres eren els seus iguals, havia vençut a totes les guerreres més forts i les va rebutjar totes.

La noia va plorar pel menyspreu del jove, ho va intentar fer fora del Neko Hanten, però ara l'amo era ell, i va ser el noi qui li va donar cinc dies per anar-se'n. Quan ell li havia dit que se n'anava, es referia que era ella la que havia de marxar. La noia es va quedar gelada, ja no tenia res. No podia tornar al llogaret, després de ser rebutjada per dos guerrers d'allò més fort, no la encertarien, era una pària. No tenia res, no hi havia estalviat res.

Dins de la seva habitació va plorar durant hores, fins que va sentir sortir a en Mousse i el va seguir com gata, el noi va entrar en un local que ella coneixia, i allà va descobrir ell perquè del rebuig del noi. En Mousse estava sortint des de feia mesos amb l´Ukyo, aquesta va saber de seguida que en Ranma i l´Akane mantenien una relació, i ella es va lliurar a en Mousse. Realment l´Ukyo es va deprimir en saber la veritat sobre els dos promesos. I va trobar consol a en Mousse, que es va adonar que ell no era res per aquesta orgullosa i antipàtica guerrera xinesa. Els dos nois van trobar l'amor que altres persones els va negar.

Saber això va ser l'últim clau sobre el seu taüt. Ara sabia que la seva vida ja no tenia objectius, ni sentit, ella va saber que ningú la abraçaria, ni compartiria la vida amb ningú. Va sortir del restaurant de l'Ukyo i va fugir, no va tornar per les seves coses. En la seva cega carrera va caure en un brut i pudent toll. Ja res li podia sortir pitjor, no tenia a ningú, no tenia res. Va anant vagant pel carrer, anava bruta, per a la gent era una gata abandonada, bruta, i pudent. Tots la miraven amb fàstic, ningú s'apiadava d'ella.

Va començar a ploure, però ella no es va adonar i va seguir vagant sense rumb fix. Tenia fred i fam i estava moralment destrossada. Estava totalment mullada i tremolava i no només de fred. Al final va arribar sota un pont i es va arraulir, va aixecar el cap, i va començar a miolar amb un to llastimós. No cridava als gats, només estava plorant el seu dolor, la seva pena. Miolava de dolor, de pena per ella mateixa i de desesperació. Mai s'havia trobat tan sola i abandonada. Mai es va trobar tan desesperada. Mai havia miolar, i ara es començava deixar influenciar pels sentits del seu cos de gata, que s'estaven apoderant finalment del seu cos. No es va adonar que tanta pena l'estaven convertint en una autèntica gata, encara que pràcticament ja ho era de feia mesos.

Es va despertar l'endemà, ja no plovia i l'aire feia olor de net. Una part d'ella es va sentir revitalitzada, no li va estranyar que aquesta part fos la seva part felina. Va sentir un cos al seu costat i va veure que era un gat dormint, no va saber quan va arribar. El va mirar dues vegades i li va semblar atractiu, va sentir un estrany desig per ell que no va poder ni va voler deprimir. Es va empolainar i pentinar els seus pèls com ho fan els gats, quan aquest gat despertés havia de trobar-la preciosa. Aquesta gata va somriure, si el món dels humans la rebutjava, potser el món dels gats ... No s'ho va pensar, en aquest instant va decidir que d'ara endavant seria una gata per sempre, no se va adornar encara que feia temps que havia deixar de ser humana. La nit anterior havia miolat per la pena que sentia, ja no tornaria sentir aquesta pena. Era una gata, no havia de tenir en compte els seus sentiments humans. Ja no reprimiria els sentiments que sentia quan era una gata, aquests sentiments i instints l'havien perseguit des del moment que es va transformar per primera vegada.

Es va treure els cascavells que portava com a adorn, no tindria res que li recordar-se que va ser humana i va anar al riu i va mirar el seu reflex en l'aigua i es va trobar preciosa i atractiva com gata. Perquè volia a Ranma o a Mousse davant d'ella tenia el millor mascle que mai havia somiat?

El gat es va despertar i la va mirar, i va miolar. La gata va sentir que pel seu cos recorria una descàrrega elèctrica, va sentir desig per aquest gat, també afecte i podia dir-se que amor. Sense pensar ella també va miolar, ho va fer per instint, la seva transformació en gata ja s´havia completa.

El gat se li va acostar i es va refregar contra ella. L'antiga noia coneguda com Shampoo, va tornar a sentir una descàrrega elèctrica i la seva cua es va aixecar instintivament, li va agradar aquesta carícia. Un bossell de sentiments que no va reprimir van recórrer el seu petit cos. Ella va sentir la necessitat de tornar-li la carícia al gat i ho va fer.

Acabat aquest acostament, la gata es va anar del nou al riu, es va mullar per netejar-se. Va mirar el seu reflex en l'aigua i mentalment va somriure. Els seus nous instints li van fer miolar, i amb aquests miols va tallar per sempre amb la humana que va ser.

Es va girar al gat i li va miolar, el felí li va miolar a ella, es van refregar i es van llepar l'un a l'altre. Shampoo estava excitada i nerviosa i li costava no llançar-se sobre el gat i provocar-ho sexualment. La gata sabia què s' apariaria amb aquest gat, i per això no passaria molt temps, El seu cos ho demanava, és més el primer cop que transformada en gata va veure un gat ja va desitjar- ho.

Els dos gats van sortir d'allà junts i corrent en direcció el refugi del gat. La Shampoo va desaparèixer, ja ningú la va tornar a veure. La van buscar, però ningú la va trobar. Ella era feliç com gata i va saber on amagar-se. La Shampoo en aquest moments era ja una gata que no tenia quasi res de humana, era completament una gateta , tan físicament i com mentalment. Tan sol tenia de humana el non de Shampoo , i els seus records com humana, que mai va perder.

No es va poder transformar en dona, mai mes!. Es va adonar que la seva ment s'havia adaptat tant a aquest cos felí, que l´ impedia que es transformés. Ella no es va entristir, sinó tot el contrari, es va alegrar de ser no poder convertir-se de nou en humana. En el fons no li agradava com s'havia comportat quan era la Shampoo, era una dona molt egoista, només pensava en el que ella volia, sense importa-les els altres.

Després d' alguns mesos, va decidir traslladar-se, desitjava anar-se'n d'aquest barri, no volia que per error la trobessin i que la obliguessin a tornar-humana. I una nit acompanyada del seu mascle va desaparèixer del barri amb direcció incerta, i sense mirar enrere va abandonar Nerima per sempre.

.

* * *

Notes de l'autor:


	6. Chapter 6: Re inventar-se

**6º. Re inventar-se.**

**.**

Al parc, assegut en banc, sol i trist estava el jove. Novament la Shampoo, li havia cridat i insultat. De nou la vella mòmia li havia donat amb el bastó i llançat fora del restaurant.

Aquest cop la culpa no va ser seva, sinó de la Shampoo. La jove es va equivocar en una recepta i li va donar la culpa al jove, i aquest es va posar les ires de la vella. Davant el riure cínica de la jove, burlant-se d´ en Mousse sabent-ho innocent. Sempre igual, sempre que la noia s'equivocava li tirava la culpa a ell, i era castigat. No comprenia per que, ell l'estimava i ella ho menyspreava. Per que la Cologne la tenia per un esclau, aquesta bruixa sempre pensant que era la seva propietària.

\- "Sense mi i la meva neta no series ningú" - li repetia sense parar la vella quan el jove es rebel·lava. I la dona afegia amb supèrbia i arrogància- "la tribu de les amazones no seria ningú sense el meu clan, em deuen la seva existència" - i reia. en Mousse sabia que no era cert, la tribu existia perquè havia centenars d'amazones molt capacitades, que lluitaven cada dia per seguir endavant. Aquesta matriarca solia apoderar-se dels triomfs de les altres, era per aquests robatoris que era una de les matriarques principals. Aquesta arrogància algun dia li costaria cara a la Cologne.

No aguantava més que el tractessin com a un inútil, com a un ximple, com a un esclau. Que quan hi hagués alguna cosa que fallés, ell sempre era el culpable, tingués la culpa ... o no. Sent ell que treia al Neko Hanten endavant. La Cologne i la Shampoo, sempre estaven fora maquinant inútilment atrapar a en Ranma , el que no sabien que aquest noi havia estat ja atrapat per l´Akane, i està no ho deixaria anar, ni en Ranma es deixaria deixar anar.

Es penedia d'haver anat al Japó, d'haver seguit a aquesta dona sense cor, no havia d'haver sortit de la Xina. Si s'havia d'haver anat del llogaret, però no per seguir a la Shampoo, si no a la recerca d'un futur millor i més digne que el que li oferia un llogaret ancorada en el passat

Sospir, la seva vida havia estat un infern des de petit va conèixer a la insuportable i creguda neta de la cruel i super valorada la Cologne.

Des de molt nen li havia agradat xampú, però aquesta mai li va fer gens de cas. ¡El jove havia demanat una batalla amb l'amazona, però Només tenien tres anys! Durant anys el jove va demanar una revenja, però l'orgullosa Shampoo i el seu insuportable besàvia es van negar a donar-, Com que és miop el consideraven un ésser inferior.

El jove va acudir al Consell de matriarques, i els va demanar una revenja ... però la Cologne veto aquesta proposta i el jove no va poder recórrer.

Amb el pas dels anys el jove va adquirir destresa i habilitat, però no mai va ser suficient bo per la Cologne. Que semblava voler un Airen millor, i aquest va ser en Ranma .

Mousse es va enfrontar varies vegades al jove Saotome, i va descobrir dues coses. El seu rival era superior a ell. I dos el cor d'aquest jove ja tenia propietària, i no era ni seria la Shampoo. Es va donar compte en Jusenkyo, com allà en Ranma es va preocupar per la seva promesa oficial, com mai ho faria per la Shampoo.

Des d'aquest moment les coses van anar a pitjor per a ell. Tant la mòmia com la seva neta el van començar a tractar encara pitjor. D'alguna manera ho veien un impediment per aconseguir els seus fins, és a dir a en Ranma . Les dues dones feien plans per separar als dos promesos. Plans que sempre fracassaven i a qui culpaven era a ell.

L'havien amenaçat que si tornaven a fracassar farien amb ell ànec a la taronja. En Mousse va veure que ja tot se n'anava a anar en orris i va decidir sortir mentre aquestes dues dones posaven en marxa el seu pla, però abans de sortir, la Shampoo va tenir una fallada en un dinar i ell es va posar les culpes i la Cologne el va fer fora del restaurant. Les dues dones tornarien a fracassar en el seu pla d'aconseguir a en Ranma . Però aquesta vegada seria especial, per que havien acudit les grans matriarques a veure el triomf de la Shampoo. Quan fracassés aquest pla no podien culpar, però aquestes dues dones trobarien una forma de pagar el seu nou fracàs amb ell.

El jove es trobava desesperat, sentia un buit molt gran al seu interior. El no saber-se estimat el torturava. Ja la seva vida li importava ben poc. Sense ningú que ho volgués, sense ningú que ho abracés, sense ningú que plorés per ell. Només, aquest era el seu destí. Va veure el seu futur negre, i depriment, va ser llavors quan va veure una solució, ¡Fugir! ¡Marxés i deixar enrere tot, però no acaba de decidir-se!

Quan més baixa estava la seva moral, va sentir un soroll i va veure que li oferien un gelat. Va alçar la vista va veure que qui es l'oferia era l´Akane Tendo, que el mirava somrient-, mirant-lo amb ulls amistosos i alhora preocupats. Aquest aquell moment la jove li oferia la seva amistat. Tant de bo la Shampoo ho mirés d'aquesta manera, només si aquesta noia xinesa li oferís una mica d'amistat, però en el cos exuberant de la Shampoo no hi havia ni un sol sentiment cap a el.

Va sentir parlar a algú, va veure a uns metres d'ell al seu rival, el va mirar amb ressentiment, però en Ranma va somriure i li va parlar despreocupadament, el jove també li oferia la seva amistat. La parella es va asseure amb ell al banc, cadascun a una banda, i ho van intentar animar, van fer broma i li van fer riure una mica, només una mica. En Ranma no era tan dolent, si no l'hi atacava a ell o a la seva promesa era un bon amic. Els dos joves van saber a l'instant el que li passava, i els dos li van aconsellar el mateix.

\- "Allunya't de la Shampoo i la seva àvia, només et utilitzen. "

Mouse no va voler escoltar aquest consell, Pensava que en Ranma volia a la Shampoo per a ell.

\- "No puc, si et guanyo o guanyo a la Shampoo... '.

Ranma va negar amb el cap.

\- "No has de guanyar-me, a mi no m'interessa xampú, només una persona m'importa i ara estic amb ella, i no la vaig a deixar"

I va mirar a l´Akane i va somriure.

Quan s'anaven els dos nois li van dir.

\- "Pots fer el que vulguis. Quedar-o anar-te ... però en totes dues coses tindràs el nostre suport "

I els dos promesos es van anar. En Mousse va veure com anaven agafats de les mans, i es reien, els envejo. Volia tenir una relació amb una dona com les d'aquests dos. Es barallaven, i es volien, es insultaven i es feien un petó. Una relació atípica, però l'amor a vegades camina per camins torts.

Va somriure, ho va veure clar. Havia de triar el seu destí i lluitar per ell. Deixar enrere el seu passat, oblidar el seu present i construir un futur ... I en aquest futur no estarien ni xampú, ni la Cologne, ni ningú del poble de les amazones.

Va ser al Neko Hanten, va entrar en ell. I va anar al soterrani on dormia els últims mesos, allà el va ficar la Cologne. Va sentir com les matriarques, ofeses per un nou fracàs en el pla per aconseguir a en Ranma com a parella de xampú, prometien castigar. La Shampoo es va voler treure les culpes i culpar a en Mousse. Però en no estar aquest noi, va ser doblement castigada per ofendre les amazones amb aquesta mentida.

En Mousse va sortir de restaurant amb les seves coses i es va transformar en ànec, va veure un ramat d'ànecs creuar el cel de Nerima, i va volar, es va barrejar amb ells i va ser un més. Es va allunyar de Nerima i no va tornar més.

En Ranma i l´Akane van veure creuar el ramat d'ànec i van reconèixer a en Mousse, els dos es van alegrar que el noi va decidir anar-se'n i els dos ex promesos, ja esposos, van seguir el seu passeig.

La Cologne i la Shampoo van veure la rajada, van saber que en Mousse estava entre ells, però no el van reconèixer. Tornaven a la Xina no havien aconseguit el seu propòsit, tornaven sent unes fracassades, havien perdut el seu statu d'amazones, a l'ofendre les matriarques, sobretot a la besàvia d´ en Mousse i aquesta dona es venjaria. Ara la Shampoo seria casada amb algú sense nivell. No seria amb en Ranma ni amb en Mousse, i li hauria obediència a aquest home. La Shampoo va maleir la seva mala sort, coneixia el seu futur espòs, ella ho considerava un poca cosa.

.

Durant dies en Mousse va viatjar en companyia dels ànecs durant dies, era un més. Un dia des del cel va veure un poble. , era una ciutat? En fi, que importava, era un lloc on viure, un lloc ni molt petit ni molt gran. Al final era una ciutat petita, on passar desapercebut, i començar una nova vida sense lligam ni ningú que preguntarà qui era. Es va separar del ramat, es va posar a prop d'aquesta població i es va tornar d'humà. En arribar a la ciutat va buscar allotjament i on treballar. Es va tallar la seva llarga cabellera, es va posar lents de contacte, va canviar el seu estil de vestir i amb un nou aspecte, va trobar un nou objectiu per al nou ésser que era. Lluny de la Shampoo, lluny de la Cologne i de les amazones, per fi va trobar la llibertat.

Es va reinventar a si mateix, va canviar de nom i de manera de ser, va deixar a en Mousse en el passat, en un passat mort i oblidat. Sense un passat, construint un present, crearia un futur diferent, un futur nou i millor del que mai havia somiat, No necessitava a la Shampoo, ni a les amazones, només a ell mateix. En aquest futur nou podria trobar algú que ho volgués de veritat, algú que ho estimés i apreciar-se. El jove va somriure, d'ara endavant seria feliç, i aquesta vegada de veritat.

.

.

.

.

Epíleg

Va sentir parlar a algú, va veure a uns metres d'ell al seu rival, el va mirar amb ressentiment, però en Ranma va somriure i li va parlar despreocupadament, el jove també li oferia la seva amistat. La parella es va asseure amb ell al banc, cadascun a una banda, i ho van intentar animar, van fer broma i li van fer riure una mica, només una mica. En Ranma no era tan dolent, si no l'hi atacava a ell o al seu promesa era un bon amic. Els dos joves van saber al instant el que li passava, i els dos li van aconsellar el mateix.

\- "Allunya't de la Shampoo i la seva àvia, només et utilitzen. "

Mouse no va voler escoltar aquest consell, Pensava que en Ranma volia a la Shampoo per a ell.

\- "No puc, si et guanyo o guanyo a la Shampoo '.

Ranma va negar amb el cap.

\- "No has de guanyar-me, a mi no m'interessa la Shampoo!, només una persona m'importa i ara estic amb ella, i no la vaig a deixar"

I va mirar a l´Akane i va somriure.

Quan s'anaven els dos nois li van dir.

\- "Pots fer el que vulguis. Quedar-o anar-te ... però en totes dues coses tindràs el nostre suport "

I els dos promesos es van anar. En Mousse va veure com anaven agafats de les mans, i es reien, els envejo. Volia tenir una relació amb una dona com les d'aquests dos. Es barallaven, i es volien, es insultaven i es feien un petó. Una relació atípica, però l'amor a vegades camina per camins torts.

Va somriure, ho va veure clar. Havia de triar el seu destí i lluitar per ell. Deixar enrere el seu passat, oblidar el seu present i construir un futur ... I en aquest futur no estarien ni xampú, ni la Cologne, ni ningú del poble de les amazones.

Va ser al Neko Hanten, va entrar en ell. I va anar al soterrani on dormia els últims mesos, allà el va ficar la Cologne. Va sentir com les matriarques, ofeses per un nou fracàs en el pla per aconseguir a en Ranma com a parella de la Shampoo, prometien castigar. La Shampoo es va voler treure les culpes i tirar-a l en Mousse. Però en no estar aquest noi, va ser doblement castigada per ofendre les amazones amb aquesta mentida.

En Mousse va sortir de restaurant amb les seves coses i es va transformar en ànec, va veure un ramat d'ànecs creuar el cel de Nerima, i va volar, es va barrejar amb ells i va ser un més. Es va allunyar de Nerima i no va tornar més.

Ranma i l´Akane van veure creuar el ramat d'ànec i van reconèixer a en Mousse, els dos es van alegrar que el noi va decidir anar-se'n i els dos ex promesos, ja esposos, van seguir el seu passeig.

La Cologne i la Shampoo van veure la rajada, van saber que en Mousse estava entre ells, però no el van reconèixer. Tornaven a la Xina no havien aconseguit el seu propòsit tornaven sent unes fracassades, havien perdut el seu statu d'amazones, a l'ofendre les matriarques, sobretot a la besàvia d´ en Mousse i aquesta dona es venjaria. Ara la Shampoo seria casada amb algú sense nivell. No seria amb en Ranma ni amb en Mousse, i li hauria obediència a aquest home. La Shampoo va maleir la seva mala sort, coneixia el seu futur espòs, ella ho considerava un poca cosa.

.

Durant dies en Mousse va viatjar en companyia dels ànecs durant dies, era un més. Un dia des del cel va veure un poble o era una ciutat? En fi, que importava, era un lloc on viure, un lloc ni molt petit ni molt gran. Al final era una ciutat petita, on passar desapercebut, i començar una nova vida sense lligams, ni ningú que preguntarà qui era. Es va separar del ramat, es va posar a prop d'aquesta població i es va tornar d'humà. En arribar a la ciutat va buscar allotjament i on treballar. Es va tallar la seva llarga cabellera, es va posar lents de contacte, va canviar el seu estil de vestir i amb un nou aspecte, va trobar un nou objectiu per al nou ésser que era. Lluny de la Shampoo, lluny de la Cologne i de les amazones, per fi va trobar la llibertat.

Es va reinventar a si mateix, va canviar de nom i de manera de ser, va deixar a en Mousse en el passat, en un passat mort i oblidat. Sense un passat, construint un present, crearia un futur diferent, un futur nou i millor del que mai havia somiat, No necessitava a la Shampoo, ni a les amazones, només a ell mateix. En aquest futur nou podria trobar algú que ho volgués de veritat, algú que ho estimés i apreciar-se. El jove va somriure, d'ara endavant seria feliç, i aquesta vegada de veritat.

.

.

.

.

**Epíleg.**

**.**

La Shampoo havia estat castigada, havia perdrut el seu estatus i el seu nom, des d'ara el seu nom seria Husan-Niang, una amazona de rang inferior. Mai passaria de ser una simple servent d'una matriarca. Mai la agafarien com a companyant en un grup d'amazones per a un combat. Ningú la tindria compte. Per el seu càstig ningú lluitaria al seu costat. Els seus mestres negarien el veritable potencial de la jove, no podia tornar a utilitzar armes, ni tan sols si el seu poble era atacat podia defensar-lo. Hi havia perdut tot, com la seva besàvia i com el seu clan, i tota culpa era seva, seria castigada per això.

Ara hauria d'acompanyar a les matriarques i sortir del Japó, com a cambrera d'una matriarca. Els seus superiors haurien volgut veure com aconseguia a aquest jove japonès tan prometedor, però la noia va perdre davant la suposada dona del seu Airen. L'única cosa que va aconseguir Shampoo va ser un càstig.

En sortir del restaurant de la Cologne, la Husan-Niang va veure un ramat d'ànecs. I va reconèixer entre ells a en Mousse. La jove sempre va estar enamorada d'en Mousse, encara que ho negava i el tractés malament. El que realment volia la jove era que en Mousse s'enfadarà, la reptés i la guanyés. Era el secret que guardava l'abans anomenada Shampoo. Per això intentava donar-li enveja amb en Ranma, però aquest jove cec era molt ximple i no queia en el seu parany. En aquest instant va decidir anar-se'n, abandonar al seu poble que ja no l'apreciava, i això va fer, al moment menys pensat es va transformar en gata i va fugir. Va deixar per sempre el seu poble i el nombre de la Shampoo i va seguir a en Mousse. No es casaria amb l'home que li havien triat les matriarques, abans d'això fugiria on ningú la trobés

La noia va trobar la ciutat on vivia en Mousse setmanes després que ell arribés. Ho va veure de seguida, encara que amb nou aspecte i nom, no va trigar a reconèixer-ho. Ella també va canviar el seu aspecte i va usar el seu nou nom. Va aconseguir una feina al mateix lloc que el seu estimat, que no la va reconèixer. I aviat ella va saber, que aquest noi seria seu.

.

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

Aquest capitol es una rèplica de l'anterior anterior. "Transformació". Mentre aquest tenia per protagonista a la Shampoo, en aquest el protagonista és en Mousse. I com en l'anterior el protagonista fuig del seu passat per tenir una nova vida.

Si a la Shampoo és castigada i li canvien el nom pel de Husan-Niang.  
Vaig agafar aquest nom d'una de les protegonistas d'una sèrie en imatge real japonesa dels anys 70 anomenada internacionalment com "The Water Margin" i va ser anomenada com "Fontera Azul" quan va ser emesa a TVE.


	7. Chapter 7: Un casament PER FI!

**_7º. Un casament ... PER FI!_**

**_._**

La noia estava vestida amb el vestit blanc, davant tenia al sacerdot. Al seu costat al nuvi. Ella es va girar i el va mirar. El jove estava molt nerviós,, suava a mars i estava molt blanc.

El noi no temia casar-se amb la noia que estava al seu costat, estava desitjant-fer-ho des que la va conèixer. Però això no significava que la seva timidesa el deixés actuar. La va mirar i la va veure molt maca, i això ho va fer posar-se encara més nerviós, en això va notar la mà de la seva futura esposa. I es van mirar. Ella amb la mirada li va transmetre calma i ell va aconseguir tranquil·litzar-se... una mica.

Per als dos, tota la litúrgia va ser llarga i tediosa, volien acabar i lliurar-se de ser el centre d'atenció, hi havia massa mirades posada en ells, i era una cosa que no els agradava.

El pare de la núvia plorava a doll. La seva filla petita es casava, ja feia plans de com entrenaria entre ell i el seu consogre al futur hereu.

La germana gran de la núvia mirava a aquesta amb orgull. La seva germana seria una bona esposa. El nuvi, malgrat els seus defectes, l'estimava amb bogeria i protegiria sempre. La seva germana també volia al seu promès, i tot i que ella també tenia defectes, serien una parella feliç.

La germana mitjana mirava tot amb avorriment. A partir d'ara s'havia acabat la diversió. La vida es tornaria molt monòtona i avorrida. S'hauria de buscar una altra diversió, burlar-se de la seva germana i el marit d'aquesta no seria igual de divertir que abans.

El pare del nuvi estava content, havien ajuntat les dues escoles. Per fi tindrien un dojo propi. Com el pare de la núvia feia plans per a l'hereu ... plans en què l'opinió dels futurs pares no comptava.

La mare del nuvi estava orgullosa del seu fill, el noi al costat de la seva promesa era tan viril. Seria tot un home i li donaria molts nets.

Els dos contraents eren aliens als plans dels seus pares. No pensaven en el futur, només en el present.

El sacerdot seguia parlant i va arribar el moment que va dir les paraules maleïdes.

-Si algú té alguna cosa a dir en contra d'aquestes noces que parli o calli per sempre.

Els dos contraents es van mirar espantats, era el moment que es podia torçar tot, no seria la primera vegada que en aquest moment, forces externes actuessin. Tots els assistents van mirar a tots costats esperant una interrupció, però no va passar res. Tot va seguir en calma i el sacerdot va seguir amb la cerimònia.

-Tu, Ranma Saotome Vols a ...? -va preguntar el sacerdot.

El noi es va quedar primer blanc i després vermell. Va mirar al seu promesa i va empassar saliva.

-S ... s. ... si ... si vull- va dir el noi, i va deixar anar un esbufec d'alleujament. Ho havia dit, no havia estat tan difícil com semblava.

La noia el va mirar. Malgrat tot el seu promès era molt tímid.

-Tu, Akane Tendo Vols a ...? -va preguntar el sacerdot. La noia va somriure, ara li tocava a ella respondre.

-Si vull ... i tant que si- va dir i va mirar al seu promès somrient, aquest es va posar vermell i va fer cara de ximple feliç.

\- ... pots besar la núvia- va dir el sacerdot. I així va acabar la cerimònia.

Va ser llavors quan en Ranma es va posar més vermell i nerviós que mai. Va tenir un atac de pànic i es va quedar quiet com una estàtua, va ser llavors quan l'Akane va prendre la iniciativa, li va passar els braços pel coll i el besà. El món va desaparèixer per als dos, estaven sols en el seu univers. En Ranma de forma inconscient la va abraçar.

Quan van separar els seus llavis havien passat minuts, els assistents els van victorejar. En Ranma va perdre la noció del que passava al seu voltant. Va posar cara de ximplet feliç. Va adquirir un somriure idiota.

L'Akane el va mirar i el va agafar per la mà.

\- Vinga Ranma! Hem de saludar als nostres convidats i agrair la seva assistència. -en Ranma la va mirar com si fos ximple. I va somriure amb un somriure idiota- Anem Ranma!, comporta't i oblida la por escènica.

Ella es va girar i va tirar del noi. Aquest es va recuperar del seu estat catatònic i va mirar a la seva flamant esposa i va posar un somriure entremaliat.

L'Akane va notar que tiraven d'ella i es va girar estranyada. I va mirar al seu marit i va veure que planejava alguna cosa.

-M'ha agradat el teu peto ... vull més! - el noi va tirar feia ell del braç amb què agafava la noia, la va agafar per la cintura amb l'altre. I la va mirar amb dolçor.

\- Què et proposes Ranma? - va preguntar ella espantada- estem davant de... - no va poder seguir, el seu marit la besava amb passió. Llavors va ser ella qui va perdre la noció del temps, i la que volia més petons així.

Quan es van separar, era ella la que tenia cara d'al·lucinada, un somriure idiota va aparèixer a la cara, i es va quedar quieta, com anada. I com ell minuts abans, va fer cara de ximple feliç.

\- Siiii! - va cridar alegre el noi saltant d'alegria, estava eufòric. Per fi tenia el que havia somiat cada dia durant gairebé tres anys. Per fi ell i l'Akane estaven casats. - ja ets meva Akane! ... ja sóc teu !, és el que portem tant de temps desitjant, Anem Akane! Hem de saludar als nostres convidats i agrair la seva assistència!. -va dir el noi. Ella el va mirar al·lucinada, va sortir del seu somni i va assentir i van anar a saludar als seus convidats.

Estaven arribant a la fi del saló, els dos nois estaven pletòrics, havien aconseguit el que volien des de molt temps enrere, casar-se ... sense que els interrompessin.

En arribar a l'última fila, es van acostar a un grup de joves que no s'havia acostat a felicitar-los i romanien asseguts.

-Jo i la meva dona us agraïm molt la vostra assistència a la nostra noces- va dir en Ranma somrient.

-Es us veu que esteu alegres pel nostre enllaç. - va dir l'Akane somrient també.

Els sis joves asseguts van negar amb el cap. En els seus ulls es veia l'horror, semblava que van assistir a una pel·lícula de terror. S'havia complert el pitjor malson de cinc d'ells.

-Que callats i quiets han estat tot el casament! - va dir el noi a la seva esposa- pensava que ficarien més xivarri. Però s'han comportat bé.

\- Mira! Ranma encara segueixen callats Ha de ser de l'emoció d'assistir al nostre casament. Sentim deixar-vos, però hem d'anar al convit, us agraïm que ens ho pagueu i després la lluna de mel, que també us agraïm que ens ho pagueu ... -i va posar un to sinistre i els va mirar amb maldat- és el mínim que podeu fer després de destrossar-cinc intents de noces, després destrossar per segona vegada la casa de la meva sogra i el dojo Tendo completament. També us agraïm la vostra col·laboració en les seves reparacions.

Els dos nuvis els van mirar i es van girar i es van dirigir cap a la sortida del local, però abans de sortir. Van girar els seus caps i van mirar als sis nois asseguts a l'última fila.

\- Que quiets estan! - va comentar l'Akane rient.

-Serà que quan van arribar els van lligar i emmordassar, no s'han pogut moure en tota la cerimònia i han estat molts callats. - va dir el noi rient i amb ironia. - havíem de haver-ho fet el primer cop, ens haguéssim estalviat molts problemes. -Els dos nuvis es van riallejar. Havien guanyat definitivament la partida.

Els dos joves es van girar i van abandonar l'església parlant i rient, deixant a l'última fila, de l'església, als sis rivals lligats i amb les boques ben tapades.

.

FI


	8. Chapter 8: Un atac norturn

**8º. Un atac norturn.**

**.**

Era de nit, tots en el dojo s'havien ficat al llit i dormien. El silenci regnava a la casa.

L´Akane dormia plàcidament. Quan va notar el perill i es va despertar, s'anava a aixecar, però alguna cosa la va empènyer i la va retenir al llit.

L´Akane no es podia moure algú li detenia els braços, una altra persona els peus i la tercera persona li empenyia cap sobre el llit i li tapava la boca. Tot i que la noia tenia gran força no aconseguia treure de sobre a aquestes tres persones que s'havien colat a la seva habitació. Les tres persones anaven vestides de negre i portaven màscares negres d'esquiador.

D'alguna manera havien forçat la finestra i entrat a la seva habitació. La noia amenaçada va mirar a les tres persones, les havia reconegut. Després de l'atac d'una setmana abans, la seva família i ella pensaven no la tornarien a atacar, però ara l'estaven amenaçant-la de nou, i això que el seu promès las va amenaçar.

-Mira la petita i violenta Akane, ara moriràs, ningú sabrà que vas ser atacada. La teva família i els altres pensaran que vas tenir una fallada cardi pulmonar- aquesta boja la va mirar, era la noia que li aguantava els braços. - et vam advertir la setmana passada i no ho vas entendre. Avui deixaràs de molestar. Deixaràs de interposar-te entre el nostre objectiu i nosaltres,

L´Akane la va mirar la coneixia com a les altres dues, era l'amiga del seu promès ...

Els seus pensaments van ser interromputs per la noia que li agafava els peus.

-Hauríem estrangular-la. Ningú s´ha d'interposar entre el meu estimat ... – l´Akane ja sabia qui era aquesta noia.

Va mirar a la qual li tapava la boca, havia de ser ...

-Ara nosaltres donar-te aquest verí xinès. No deixar proves, mort de noia violenta semblar atac de cor...

L´Akane va mirar a les tres noies espantades, ja sabia que buscaven, volien treure-del mig per quedar-se amb el seu promès.

Es va veure vençuda, ara moriria i ningú sabia que va ser assassinada per aquestes tres boges. I després del seu funeral aquestes noies s'aproparien a en Ranma perquè es recolzés en elles, i el ximple del seu nuvi, mai sabia la veritat.

Això la va enfurismar, no deixaria que ningú la matés. Anava a oposar resistència.

Va mirar la boja que li tapava la boca i li va somriure. La boja es va sorprendre i va baixar la guàrdia i l´Akane va aprofitar i la va mossegar amb força a la mà, tot i la mossegada la noia no va cridar. Però va retirar la mà, un moment. Li sagnava, l´Akane li havia pegat una bona mossegada.

La noia ferida va mirar la seva mà, va mirar la mà i tot seguit va bufetejar a la seva presa. Anava a tornar a pegar-li. Però la noia que detenia els braços la va aturar

\- Què has fet? Idiota !, ara sabran que l'han atacat.

-No, nosaltres deixar la caure en terra, ells pensaren que caure a terra quan donar-li l'atac al cor, i donar-se cop al caure.

Les altres dues li van donar la raó, però l´Akane no pensava igual.

-Sou idiotes, la policia sabrà que m'han atacat. En poc temps sereu carn de presidi.- la noia no va dir que la sang que li sortia a la boga havia tacat el seu pijama, les llençols y el terra. No havien de saber això, era una prova de que havia estat atacada

La boja que li detenia la boca amb la mà lliure va treure d'una butxaca una ampolleta.

-Aquest ser el poderós verí xinès, ara jo donar-te i tu morir- i la boja va riure.

L´Akane la va mirar espantada i es va començar a moure, les dues noies que li detenien pels peus i les mans a penes podien amb ella.

-Donar-te pressa o se'ns escaparà- va dir una d'elles.

La noia de ampolleta la va obrir i la va acostar a la boca de la seva presa.

L´Akane movia el cap amb fúria, si estigués lliure, aquestes tres sabien el que era bo.

\- _"Em mataran i demà aquesta tres vindran a donar suport a la meva família en el seu dolor"_ pensava la noia- _"No vull morir!", "vull veure a en Ranma!"_ , '' **Ranma ajudeu-me**!, '_**SOCORS**_! ! "

La noia de flascó al final va aconseguir aturar el cap de la noia. I Akane la va sentir riure.

-Ara Airen serà meu. I tu estaràs amb la teva mare ... **A L'INFERN**!

La boja va acostar el flascó a la boca de la noia i quan anava a buidar el contingut ...

Es va obrir la porta de l'habitació i va entrar un jove que va mirar l'escena, darrere d'ell va entrar la germana mitjana de la jove que ocupava aquesta habitació, portant una càmera en la mà i estava gravant tot. I darrere d'ells la resta de la família.

Les tres assaltants es van quedar paralitzades, tot s'havia anat a fer punyetes, però tot i podien treure del medi a aquesta noia molesta, o això pensaven elles.

Però ni això va sortir com pensaven.

El noi es va llançar sobre la noia que agafava els peus de la seva promesa, la va agafar per darrere la va fer girar, aquesta boja va deixar anar a l´Akane. En Ranma va mirar a aquesta boja.

-Us vaig advertir! - va dir furiós. El jove va reconèixer a les tres assaltants res més veure-les- creia que amb el que li va passar al teu germà i als altres dos havíeu après. Com veig que no, és hora que us d'a vosaltres una lliçó.

\- No pots Ranma !, ets un home i ella és una noia- va dir la mare del jove, però ell la va ignorar, ja no suportava més atacs a la seva promesa.

En Ranma va agafar a la noia amb una mà pel coll i amb una altra li va tocar amb un dit al front, era un atac que el jove va aprendre per a usar en contra d'aquestes boges. La noia va caure a terra desmaiada. El jove va mirar a l'altra jove amb menyspreu.

-Eres la meva amiga, però m'has traït- la noia el va mirar espantada, aquest noi no tindria pietat amb ella, es va intentar justificar, però en Ranma li va fer el mateix que a l'altra noia i aquesta també va caure a terra.

Va mirar a la tercera amb ràbia.

-T´ he advertir i no una vegada, ni dues. No és la primera vegada aquest mes que intentes desfer-te de l'Akane. Les altres vegades et va salvar l´Akane, que em va suplicar que tingués pietat amb tu. Aquesta vegada ella no me detindrà, la última vegada ella em va dir que podia donar-te la lliçó que mereixes. Shampoo has embogit i jo et castigaré.

La Shampoo va mirar al seu Airen i després a l´Akane.

-Ella interposar-se entre Airen i la Shampoo- mirar a tots- ella morir, i Airen ser meu. Jo donar-li verí a noia violenta i ...

L´Akane va arribar a limiti de la seva paciència. Aquesta boja no li prestava atenció, i va aprofitar aquesta distracció, per atacar al seu atacant.

\- Em tens farta! - va cridar l´Akane i li va donar un cop de puny a la Shampoo, aquesta va caure a terra i va deixar anar el verí. Que va ser recollit per la Kasumi, el va agafar amb un mocador per no amagar les petjades de la Shampoo.

La Shampoo es va aixecar i es va preparar per atacar l´Akane, però la va agafar en Ranma, la detenia amb força.

-Has atacat a Akane, les has intentat matar, t'hem gravat, això serà presentat com a prova. Si tornes a atacar-la et destrosso.- i li va fer el mateix atac que a les altres dues, la Shampoo caure a terra sense coneixement.

La Shampoo va se la primera en despertar, tos del dojo la miraven amb odi. Estava lligada amb una corda, i...

\- Si intentes alguna cosa més, et atacarem, serà en legítima defensa, heu entrat en una casa aliena. Heu intentat matar algú d'aquesta casa. Ens hem defensat, però vosaltres heu portat el vostre atac al màxim. Us hem hagut de matar per aturar- os – la Shampoo va mirar a la jove horroritzada, no havia estat la Nabiki, que va dir això, era la Kasumi, i ho va dir amb el seu etern somriure de noia bona.

Minuts després va arribar la policia i es va dur a les boges. Farien companyia als tres rivals d´en Ranma, en una cel·la del pitjor psiquiàtric de Tòquio, Serien allà durant molts anys .

Hores després. L´Akane estava a la seva habitació, després de tants atacs la jove estava espantada, no tornaria a tenir una nit de tranquil·litat, mai. En aquell moment algú va picar a la porta de la seva habitació.

\- Akane puc entra? - era el seu promès.

-Si, entra.- El jove va entrar i la va mirar amb preocupació. Ella va preguntar-Com sàvies que estava en perill?

-No ho sé dir te, No podia dormir, estava inquiet. Pensava que alguna cosa ens amenaçava, i de sobte, et vaig sentir cridar. Em vas demanar ajuda. Et vaig sentir dins de la meva ment. Per mi va ser un crit real, i em vaig llevar, pressentia que estaves en perill i vaig venir. Sembla que et va sentir tota la família i vam venir a la teva ajuda.

Es van mirar i el jove va veure que ella seguia espantada.

\- Com estàs? - va preguntar el noi.

-Bé, estic bé. Va contestar ella.

El noi la va mirar i va somriure amb pena.

-No, no ho estàs -va dir el noi-va replicar el noi- Estàs espantada, tens por d'estar sola, ho veig en la teva mirada- ella no ho va negar-l´Akane et vaig a proposar alguna cosa. Això no pot seguir així. La setmana passada aquests tres ... fills de les seves mares ... et ... et van intentar violar. Avui aquestes tres males bruixes intenten matar-te- el noi la va mirar- no podem seguir així. Sempre en tensió per si intenten acabar amb tu, dormint poc i intentant sentir el que passa a la teva habitació. Només veig una solució.

Ella el va mirar ajustada.

\- Què et proposes fer? -Va preguntar ella espantada.

Ell va empassa saliva i es va posar molt nerviós i la seva cara va adquirir un color vermellós, molt intens.

-Que compartim habitació, vull dormir amb tu.

Ella el va mirar espantada i es va enfurismar.

\- Ets un pervertit! - va cridar ella furiosa- tu només vols dormir amb mi sense haver-nos casat !.

El jove es va enfurismar, ella no havia entès res.

-No, Tot el contrari- va cridar el jove, va respirar fons, va tancar el ulls i es va calmar i la va mirar de manera estranya. Li va agafar les mans- vull casar-me amb tu !, i ho vull fer ja! - el noi es va posar vermell, però no més que ella- m'has fet caure Akane, pensava que no podria proposar-t'ho, al fer-me enfadar t'ho dit sense pensar-ho. Vull casar-me ja !, abans que em torni a envair la meva estúpida timidesa i em faci enrere.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure. Sabia que el noi parlava seriosament. Que no li havia proposat matrimoni per res, es va adonar que el seu promès va haver d'estar pensant aquesta proposta des de feia temps, aquest atac va ser l'excusa per proposar-s'ho. Ell desitjava casar-se realment amb ella, i ella també desitjava el mateix.

-Si, accepto- contestar ella il·lusionada.

Els dos es van acostar i es van besar, en separar, ell estava molt vermell, la va mirar, li va acariciar la cara, va posar un somriure ximple i es va desmaiar.

Aquesta tarda els dos joves van unir les seves vides, no ho van fer només per protegir la vida de l'altre, sinó per què ho volien fer des de feia anys.

..

Va passar el temps i als pocs mesos d'acabar la universitat van tenir bessons, un nen i una nena.

-Li havíem de posar Leia i Luke-va dir en Ranma.

L´Akane el va mirar enfadada, sabia que ell feia broma, ella li seguiria el corrent.

\- Com els posis aquests noms i dormiràs a la butaca la resta de la teva vida.- va amenaçar ella.

\- Shampoo i Mousse? Ukyo i Ryoga? Tatewaki i Kodachi? - va seguir fent broma el jove- o Bonnie i Clyde?

\- És que només se't ocorren nomS de delinqüents o personatges de ficció? -va preguntar l´Akane.

El noi la va mirar i va somriure, li agradava picar i enfurismar la seva dona, sense moments així la vida seria molt monòtona i avorrida.

**.**

**FI**


	9. Chapter 9: A les fosques

**9°. A les fosques**.

.

Era de nit. La casa estava a les fosques. La tempesta que castigava Nerima va provocar una fallada en el subministrament elèctric. Tot i que la casa estava a les fosques entrava una mica de llum dels llampecs i la noia aconseguia veure per on anava. L'Akane es movia espantada, la seva família s'havien anat estava sola ... sola amb en Ranma. Dues setmanes sols. Els havien castigat, però a ells no els va importar aquest càstig, per a ells era un alleujament. Dues setmanes tranquils.

Ni tan sol els rivals eren a prop.

La Shampoo i en Mousse havien anat a la Xina. Una matriarca s'havia fet amb el poder i havien de presentar els seus respectes.

En Ryoga estava amb la seva família perduts arreu del món, l'últim que van saber era que els estaven buscant-pels Pirineus, a la frontera entre Espanya i França.

L' Ukyo havia guanyat un curset de tres setmanes a Itàlia.

I els germans Kuno estaven de viatge amb el seu pare.

L'Akane va sospirar, els deixaven sols. Coneixent-los i 'els deixaven sols !. A tornar podien trobar el dojo reduït a runes. Sense ningú a prop les seves baralles podrien ser èpiques, no va poder evitar somriure. Des que la seva família i "amics" no estaven no havien tingut ni una sola baralla.

No hi havia passat tant de les noces fallida, tres setmanes i tot indicava que res, o molt poc, havia canviat. Ella i en Ranma se seguien barallant. Però feien abans les paus. Semblava que els dos havien rebaixat una mica el seu orgull i tossuderia, i que no suportaven estar molt temps enfadats i sense parlar-se.

La noia va tancar els ulls i va somriure. Després de molt insistir, ell havia accedit a entrenar-la seriosament. Ella era la primera alumna d' en Ranma. Esperava que el noi l'ataqués durant els entrenaments. Sabia per què ell no l'atacava, no volia fer-li mal.

L' Akane va negar amb el cap, no era moment de pensar en això. En aquest moment amb la casa a les fosques estava espantada. No sabia on era en Ranma. Sabia que hi havia algú amagat i que aquesta persona pretenia espantar-la. La noia mirava per tots els costats i quan va girar una cantonada, no va notar que algú se li acostava per darrere.

De cop algú la va tocar amb els dits índexs en els malucs, la noia va sentir com si una descàrrega elèctrica li recorregués tot el cos, a causa d'això va fer un salt i va llançar un va cridar.

-Ahhh! - es va girar i va veure al seu assaltant. Es va enfadar-¡Ranma!

El noi es riallada.

-T'he enxampat! - va dir rient- no sabia que t´espantaries tant.

-No m'he espantat! - va mentir ella. Tenia el cor accelerat. El seu promès l'havia espantat. Estava llampegant i amb cada llampec veia a en Ranma amb un aspecte sinistre.

-Si ho has fet. Tot i segueixes espantada. Sabies que jo estava amagat, que només puc amagar-me jo ... i t'espantes. Tants por et dono ? O et fa por la tempesta?

-No et tinc por ni tampoc a la tempesta. Si intentes alguna cosa ... - va puntualitzar la noia, aixecant el puny amenaçant.

-No et preocupis. No intentaré fer-te res. No sóc tan temerari.-va contestar molesto.- no esperava aquesta desconfiança teva feia el meu. T'he demostrat en varies ocasions que no vull fer-te mal.

-De totes maneres no et atreviries va desafiar la noia.

-Em estàs desafiant? - va dir ell avançant cap a ella.

La noia va ser retrocedint fins que la seva esquena va tocar la paret, estava acorralada.

Ell es va posar davant d'ella i li va barrar el pas recolzant la seva mà a la paret. Ella va mirar davant tenia al seu promès tancant el pas, a la seva esquerra el braç del noi li impedia escapar, a la seva dreta ... va mirar al seu promès i es va oblidar per complet que a la seva dreta tenia via lliure per escapar.

-Que preciosa estàs així !. Amb aquest aspecte de noia indefensa i espantada i cada vegada que s'encén la casa amb un llampec la seva llum et fa veure preciosa- va dir el noi molt **temptador**.

-¡Ran ... ma !, Ranma que coses dius ... no sembles el mateix.

-M'agrada tenir-te així, sembles tan indefensa que em donen ganes de protegir-te.- va contestar el noi. I va afegir molt **temptador** -Vols que et protegeixi?

Tot d'una el noi la va agafar pel maluc amb una mà i l'altra la va baixar per l'esquena de la noia.

-Ranma! - va dir la noia en un sospir.- No segueixis, Per si plau! - va acabar ella en un sospir.

-Vinga ja! - va contestar ell insinuant- si t'agrada tant com a mi.

-Pervertit! - va dir rient, mirant-temptadora.

-Gallimarsot! - va contestar ell amb el mateix to seductor.

Els seus caps es van anar acostant i els seus llavis es van tocar. Ell la va agafar pels malucs i ella per a ell pel coll. Va ser un petó llarg i apassionat, semblava que no hi hagués demà i es van lliurar per complet a aquest petó. No era el primer que es donaven, portaven besant des d'una setmana després del casament fallida. Una cosa que no aconseguien entendre els va llançar a trencar les barreres que ells mateixos havien creat i confessar els seus sentiments. Però el ocultaven a tots el món, era el millor ... i el més divertit.

-No ha estat mal- va dir el noi amb dolçor, aquesta noia li feia treure el millor d'ell mateix.

-No, però hi ha hagut vegades que m'has besat millor que ara. T'has de esforçar més, Ranma.- va dir la noia reptant-ho amb un somriure seductor. Era mentida, però així aconseguia que el noi tingués més ganes de besar-la, i també que posés més passió en fer-ho.

-Tu tampoc has estat malament ... però et dic el mateix. M'has besat millor algunes vegades que ara.-ell pensava igual que ella. Reptant-la aconseguia que ella ho besés amb més passió.

Els dos nois es van mirar i van somriure. S'estaven reptant a tornar a besar-se.

-Ara et toca buscar-me tu a mi.- va dir ella amb veu seductora- no em trobaràs. si em agafes ... aquesta nit ... a més de besar-me ... pots dormir amb mi.

-Et trobaries encara que fossis a la fi del món. On tu vagis, et trobaré -va sentenciar ell mentre la noia corria a amagar-se. Va sentir riure a la noia-Akane! - va cridar- aquesta nit ... dormiré amb tu.

Portaven tota tarda jugant a amagar-se, el guanyador li robava un petó al perdedor, però de vegades era el perdedor ell que ho robava i altres vegades tots dos.

Els dos sabien que acabarien dormint junts, aquesta nit ... i totes les altres d'aquestes dues setmanes. Seria una altra entremaliadura dels dos joves.

Aquestes dues setmanes, sols, serien fantàstiques. Sense ningú que els molestés, amb llibertat per fer el que volien. Anaven a gaudir junts d'aquests dies, per a ells seria un preciós record que no comptarien a ningú.

.

**Fin**


	10. Chapter 10: Un estiu de somni (Una venj

**10ª. Un estiu de somni. (Una venjança..)**

**.**

Tornaven de les vacances d'estiu. Havien estat en un petit poble costaner. Un familiar dels Saotome els va deixar una caseta, i van anar tota la família. Era un poble sense gaire gent, i lluny de Nerima. Costava molt trucar per telèfon i per això la Nabiki no li va sortir a compte delatar aquests sis on eren. Van ser unes vacances tranquil·les.

Havien agafat l'últim tren que sortia per Tòquio, arribarien al seu destí tard, va ser per suggeriment d' en Ranma, va dir que era per gaudir més del dia ... però la seva promesa sabia la veritat, volia evitar trobar amb els sis bojos que sempre tenien al seu voltant, dels que tot just es recordaven.

L'Akane i en Ranma anaven asseguts junts i sols, xalaven alegrement d'aquestes vacances. La resta de la família dormia. Els dos nois van seure separats de la família.

-Han estats unes bones vacances- va dir el noi- un lloc apartat, sense problemes, sense ningú que em reptar-se, sense un director boig o una professora problemàtica i capritxosa.

La noia el va mirar enfadada.

-T'has oblidat esmentar als teus "Promeses". Les hauràs trobat a faltar. Has hagut de passar les vacances amb la "promesa lletja".

En Ranma es va enutjar. No havien tingut una baralla en setmanes i ara ella s'enfadava per res.

-Prome..que ?. Les havia oblidat per complet. Crec que vam dir que no ens recordaríem d'aquests sis-va dir el noi molest. Ella va saber a l'instant que no mentia. -No les he trobat a faltar i si que les he esmentat ... quan he dit problemes ... em referia a elles- es va defensar el noi amb geni, però sense aixecar la veu. No volia despertar a la resta de la família- aquestes tres són unes molèstia, una molèstia. Sempre sobre meu. És una sort no haver-nos trobat amb cap. Ni aquests tres imbècils ni les tres ...-La va mirar i el seu semblant es va endurir - ... ni aquestes ... bruixes! -L' Akane es va quedar gelada, era la primera vegada que les insultava- No m'ho puc creure..¡ no han aparegut !. Aquests sis semblen que tenen un sisè sentit per trobar allà on anem de vacances i aquest any, per sort, se'ls fa malbé !. Aquestes vacances res de l'amazona, res del porquet, ni la mòmia ni del vell verd, ni dels altres bojos. Han estat unes vacances marranavillosamente tranquil·les.- va acabar ell alegre.- M'havia oblidat completament d' ells.- i amb un to irònic va afegir- Gràcies per feu-me recordar a aquests sis !.

-Sembla que has estat molt tranquil aquest mes, lluny d'aquesta gent.- va dir la noia.- i perdona no volia portar-te mals records

-Si ... i donaria tots els meus diners ... encara que no és molt, perquè això seguís molt de temps, si fos per sempre millor.- va dir ell i va sospirar i amb pena- encara que si he trobat a faltar a algú.

-A qui? - va dir ella empipada-¿A la teva amiga de la infància? O potser a la gimnasta? O fins i tot al fill del director? dius que t'alegres d'estar lluny d'aquests sis i els trobes a faltar.

L' Akane estava furiosa. No comprenia com podia dir que havia estat ben lluny dels sis nois ... i trobar a faltar a un d'ells- ets un insensible.

-La insensible ets tu.! - va dir el noi enfadat i sense elevar el to de la veu, va baixar el cap trista va parlar amb pena-Saps el que em passa cada vegada que em mullo. M'he de banyar amb un banyador ... femení. He trobat a faltar al meu cos original ... a en Ranma-Kun. A l'únic que he trobat a faltar. No he pogut gaudir com hagués volgut aquestes vacances. Encara recordo com va acabar el nostre primer passeig per la platja.

L' Akane el va mirar amb tristesa, ella va ser la responsable que aquest passeig es torcés ... durant uns minuts.

…..…..…..…..

A principi de les vacances. (Un mes abans).

Era el primer dia de vacances que eren a la caseta i es disposaven a veure la tele.

En Ranma era al saló de la caseta llegint un avorrit llibre. Havia de fer un treball sobre aquest llibre amb l' Akane. Però ella el va deixar aquella nit la responsabilitat de llegir un capítol. Estava tota la família amb ell, menys l' Akane, i al noi li venia de gust sortir a donar una volta per la platja ... però no sabia com dir-ho a la noia sense que la família digués un bossell de tonteries.

La noia s'havia ficat a l'habitació que compartia amb el noi, els pares els havien ajuntat per si podia ser que tinguessin un acostament. Però els dos nois es van oposar a dormir a la mateixa habitació, però al haver-hi només quatre habitacions, van haver de claudicar, ningú volia dormir amb en Soun, roncava com una locomotora vella i parlava a crits en somnis.

A en Ranma només li quedava menys d'una pagina per acabar quan va baixar l' Akane. S'havia canviat i portava un vestit curt de color blanc. En Ranma no va poder deixar de mirar-la, encara que aparentava llegir.

-Vaig a fer una passejada per la platja- va dir la noia. Va mirar el noi, era una clara invitació que l'acompanyés, que el noi va semblar no capta. En no obtenir resposta es va girar enfadada, es va dirigir a la porta de sortida i va sortir de la caseta- Adeu! - va dir amb un to enfadat.

En Ranma va mirar a l'Akane, no sabia per què s'havia irritat la noia, no li havia donat temps a respondre. S'havia quedat en blanc en veure-la tan maca. Però va reaccionar i es va aixecar de pressa i es va dirigir a la porta.

-Espera Akane! Vaig amb tu! - abans de sortir va sentir a algú dir alguna cosa, però no va prestar atenció. I va sortir de la casa darrere de la seva promesa. La va trobar a uns metres de distància, la noia seguia enfadada i s'allunyava molt ràpida.

L' Akane va sortir de la casa furiosa, aquest promès seu era un insensible, amb la nit tan afable que feia i deixar-la passejar sola. No hi havia captat la indirecta. Aquest noi era ximple, no sabia per què ho estim ...

-¡RANMA ETS UN IMBÉNCIL! -Va cridar la noia. Llavors algú la va estirar del vestit.

Qui és imbècil? - va preguntar una veu.

La noia es va espantar i es va girar i va veure a en Ranma que l'havia seguit, no ho havia sentit arribar. Per un moment es va quedar callada, esperava que ell s'enfadarà per que ho havia insultat ... però el noi no ho va fer.

-Què ...? ¿Que fas aquí? - va preguntar ella una mica espantada i enfadada- no em segueixis !.

-Fa hores que em venia de gust sortir, i tu m'has donat l'excusa perfecta per fer-ho.

-No vull que em segueixis! - va dir ella molesta, ni ella mateixa sabia per què estava enfadada amb el noi. Realment no li havia fet res, aquests dos dies de vacances s'havia comportat molt bé amb ella, potser era al sentir-se lliure de la pressió que el sotmetien les altres promeses, el que portava al noi comportar-se bé.

-No t'estic seguint. Només hi ha un camí per arribar a la platja. Encara que cada un de nosaltres vagi on vulgui, hem de seguir aquest camí.

La noia no va dir res al fons s'alegrava que ell estigués amb ella. En acabar el camí van arribar a un passeig paral·lel a la platja. Els dos nois van seguir caminant per aquest passeig, ja havien oblidat aquesta petita pulla, i van començar a parlar i fer broma.

-Ranma baixem a la platja! - va demanar la noia- tinc ganes de caminar sobre la sorra, sempre m'ha agradat caminar descalça per la sorra de la platja.

L' Akane va pensar que el noi li diria alguna cosa com- "Només és sorra, no entenc com una noia ximple té tantes ganes de embrutar-se els peus". Esperava aquesta o una altra resposta semblant.

Però l'autèntica resposta del noi la va deixar sorpresa.

-Si tu vols baixar, això farem ... jo també vull passejar per la platja és molt relaxant i segons diuen bo per a la salut dels peus- va dir el noi i li va somriure. Estava estrany semblava estar gaudint del passeig i no l'havia insultat encara.

Els dos nois van baixar a la platja, es van descalçar i van començar a caminar sota la llum de la lluna sentint el soroll de les onades.

-Se està bé aquí, lluny del soroll de la ciutat. De les llums que oculten les estrelles i sense les olors de la contaminació- va dir el noi i va afegir- i sense les molèsties de sempre. Sense bicicletes que s'incrustin al meu cap, sense rivals que em vulguin vèncer i ... -Va mirar a la seva promesa- sense boges que em vulguin obligar a sortir amb elles o casar-me amb elles per que elles ho diguin o em abracin sense el meu permís.

-Sembla que estàs a gust sense elles- va dir Akane- No m'ho crec-va dubtar la noia. -No trobes a faltar algunes d'ella?

El noi la va mirar estranyat. Semblava que la seva promesa volia enfadar-lo ... però no li donaria aquest gust.

-Per res. Estic molt bé amb elles lluny. Estic passant uns dies molt tranquils i tant de bo durin molt- es va quedar callat i va mirar a la noia- vull fer un tracte amb tu.

-Un tracte? Amb mi? - va preguntar ella, estranyada i una mica espantada.

-Si- va contestar ell- i és aquest ... no tornarem parlar d'aquests sis durant aquestes vacances. Ni és un repte i tampoc és una aposta. En aquestes vacances aquests ... rivals? No existeixen, només existim tu, jo i la nostra família.- va proposar el noi.

-Accepto, no tornarem parlar d'ells, ni tan sols els esmentarem, són a l'oblit.- va dir ella i el va mirar somrient ..- no pensarem en ells. Només en gaudir d'aquestes vacances i passar-ho bé.- I els dos nois ho van complir, durant aquestes setmanes no es van recordar del seus rivals, no els van dedicar ni un sol pensament. I si algú els preguntava per ells ignoraven les preguntes i feien com si no coneguessin a aquests sis.

Van seguir passejant per la platja i la noia va anar a la riba i va deixar que les onades li mullessin els peus.

-Vine Ranma, deixa que les onades et mullin els peus, és com un massatge- va dir la noia amb un somriure temptadora.

El noi la va mirar i va somriure amb tristesa.

-Ho sento Akane, però saps que no puc.

Ella el va mirar sorpresa.

-Per què no? -Va dir la noia. I va tenir una idea, que una mica després es va penedir de tenir-la. Es va ajupir i amb les mans va començar a tirar-li aigua al noi. El noi es va transformar en noia.-ets un avorrit- va dir rient- no siguis tan ... - va callar, la noia de la trena estava enutjada.

-Es pot saber que fas, ximple? - va cridar la Ranma furiosa, la noia el va mirar espantada.

-Ets un insensible- va cridar ella- només era un joc ...

-La insensible ets tu. Creia que em entenies ... que sabia el que sento ... però veig que ets igual que els altres. -estava furiós. L' Akane no sàvia en què s'havia equivocat, quin error havia tingut.

-Què et passa? Per què t'has enfadat? - va preguntar ella.

-¡ Deixar-me ...! Deixar-me sol ...! - i amb veu baixa i amb molta pena- ... Deixar-me amb la meva frustració.

I la noia de la trena es va allunyar de l'Akane i la va deixar sola i desconcentrada, sense entendre res.

L' Akane la va trobar pocs minuts després. Ranma- chan estava asseguda a terra abraçant els genolls amb els braços.

-Què et passa? M'estàs preocupant- ella pensava que era una tonteria enfadar per res.

La Ranma la va mirar i en aquesta mirada la noia va veure tristesa. La noia es va espantar. La Ranma va abaixar la mirada. L' Akane es va asseure davant d'ell. El comportament de la Ranma la alarmava, en Nerima s'haguessin enfadat, però aquí semblava que el noi fugia d'aquestes baralles absurdes.

Van passar diversos minuts en silenci. I de sobte la Ranma va començar a parlar, ho feia tan baix que l' Akane va pensar que l'hi estava imaginant.

-Volia sortir, passejar ... amb tu a la llum de la lluna, ara que estem lluny de gent problemàtica, sense que ningú ens molestés ... sense que ningú es fiqués per mig ...

Llavors l'Akane va comprendre el que li passava al noi. Volia passejar amb ella com noi.

\- ... I jo ho he fotut tot- va dir l'Akane amb pena- ho sento, no pensava el molt que significava per a tu.

La noia de la trena va aixecar el cap i va somriure amb tristesa.

-Molt. Mira la platja- va dir assenyalant el mar, l'Akane va mirar on assenyalava el noi.- no puc gaudir com volia ... no saps el que significa aquesta maledicció ... -i va afegir amb pena-almenys no em converteixo en un panda o un ànec- no voler afegir un porquet, feia poc que l'Akane havia descobert qui era realment P-chan. No volia portar-li mals records.

Ella el va mirar i va sospirar i van estar uns moments en silenci fins que la noia va recordar alguna cosa. Hi havia portat una ampolla amb aigua, i se la va ensenyar al noi.

-Mira Ranma tinc aigua. I un got metàl·lic .. podem buscar llenya i encendre un foc.

Minuts després cremava un foc i Ranma era de nou noi.

Van estar una estona mirant el foc.

-Un dia podríem venir a sopar a la platja, encendre un foc i rostir alguna cosa- va dir la noia.

Ell la va mirar i va tancar els ulls.

-Això seria una idea fantàstica.- va contestar el noi i amb un somriure entremaliat va afegir- i amb una mica de sort ens ho podrem menjar.

El noi es va aixecar i va sortir corrent, ella el va seguir enfurismada.

-Què insinues? ¿Que sóc mala cuinera? - va dir enfadada i disposada pegar-li un cop.

-No ho insinuo ... .¡lo ets! - va dir el noi rient.

Ella el va començar a perseguir, però cada vegada que creia que l'anava a agafar ell hàbilment la esquivava. Va ser llavors quan va comprendre que el noi feia broma amb ella. Que tenia ganes de jugar, i ella va decidir que ell no seria l'únic a divertir-se. Durant uns minuts els dos nois van jugar a enxampar, ell sempre s'escapava, i a ella li era igual, el realment important era passar una bona estona. Els dos reien a riallades. Estaven gaudint del moment, com mai l'havien deixat fer-ho.

Al final va ser ell qui la cuca. Havien arribat al passeig i ella va quedar atrapada entre en Ranma i un arbre. Es van quedar mirant de forma estranya i van sentir una sensació que moltes vegades havien tingut, però sempre havien deprimit ...

En Ranma li va treure un floc de la cara i l'hi va posar darrere de l'orella, i va deixar la mà a la galta de la noia. Amb el dit polze li va acariciar la cara. Ella ho mirava una mica espantada i al veure-la tan indefensa. No va poder evitar mirar-la als ulls i ...

-Déu !, que maca estàs avui! - es va sentir exclamar ell mateix. Ella el va mirar ruboritzada. Ara era segur al noi li passava alguna cosa. El noi també estava avergonyit. No sabia com s'havia atrevit a dir el que pensava. No es faria enrere, tampoc ho negaria ... almenys a ella.

-Estàs bé? - va preguntar la noia.- avui estàs molt estrany.

-No ho sé dir el noi.- I davant la mirada incrèdula de la noia ho va repetir- si !, no sé si estic bé. Em trobo estrany. Vull sortir a passejar amb tu ... cada nit! ... i per les tardes també. M'agradaria estar aquí per sempre, lluny dels problemes, i vull que estiguis amb mi. Sento coses estranyes quan et Miró- ella es va començar a enfadar, i ell espantat li va aclarir- no ... no pensis ... coses rares. És com si tingués milers de bombolles dins meu o com si em recorreguessin descàrregues elèctriques.

-Tu m'estimes! - va afirmar Akane.

-No ho sé. De vegades sembla que si ... però altres ho dubto ... però per el bo o el dolent tu ... ets l'única.

Ella el va mirar i tancant els ulls va declarar.

-Tu també ets l'únic.

No s'havien mogut. Els seus llavis es van anar acostant i ...

\- "En aquest moment apareix algú o passa alguna cosa" - van pensar els dos nois. I llavors els dos van notar una lleugera pressió als llavis. S'estaven besant !, va ser un petó que els dos estaven desitjant de fa temps ... però no de tot voluntari. Va ser com si els seus cossos prenguessin el control sobre les seves ments i fessin el que ells no s'atrevien a fer. En separar es van mirar sorpresos. Van estar una estona mirant-sense saber que dir-se ni fer. Al final va ser el noi qui va reaccionar.

-Serà ... millor tornar ... han d'estar preocupats ... fa molt que vam sortir.

-Si ... -va dir ella, se la veia nerviosa i sufocada. Durant part del trajecte va tenir un to ruboritzat, com el seu promès. Es miraven de reüll.

En passar per on van fer el foc ho van apagar i van enterrar les brases.

A l'entrar a casa van haver d'aguantar les bromes de tota la família, però ells les van ignorar i van pujar a la seva habitació.

L'Akane es va anar a canviar al lavabo i en tornar a l'habitació en Ranma ja estava ficat al llit i se la va quedar mirant.

-No em miris així, pervertit- va dir ella enfadada- si ho segueixes fent dorms a la butaca.

-Aquest pijama és nou, avui estàs molt guapa- va dir ell avergonyit.

Ella es va posar molt vermella.

-Gràcies, ets molt amablement va dir ella- tant de bo fossis sempre així.- ho va pensar, simulant enuig- Avui ?, Només estic maca avui?

-Jo sempre sóc amable, només que no ho demostro. I tu sempre estàs maca ... però avui més.

Ella es va ficar al seu llit. I es va quedar pensativa mirant el sostre, estava rumiant alguna cosa i l'hi va dir al seu promès.

-Què tal si demà anem a veure el temple? - va preguntar la noia.

Ell la va mirar.

-Per mi d'acord, però tu i jo sols. Que el meu pare i el teu ens ficaran en problemes si venen i la Nabiki també ho faria. Avui ens ha fet fotos, les vendrà al Furinkan.

-Si. Ja és hora que la castiguem, sempre fent-nos fotos i guanyant diners a costa nostra i ni tu ni jo vam rebre la nostra part.

Els dos nois van sentir sorolls a la porta i es van aixecar i van ser feia ella en silenci. Un minut després tornaven als llits, havien espantat a la seva família, que estava espiant-los.

Es van ficar al llit i de seguida els dos estaven dormint.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... ..

-Akane ... Akane? Que et passa? - va preguntar en Ranma espantat. El viatge feia Nerima seguia. L' Akane s'havia quedat uns minuts callada i amb la mirada perduda.

-Res només recordava la primera sortida nocturna que van fer- va dir ella.

-I no va ser l'ultima, vam sortir totes les nits. I les excursions que vam fer i els sopars a la platja, vam passar molt de temps els dos sols. - va seguir ell.

-Vam fer tot junts. Fins i tot vam dormir a la mateixa habitació. Trobaré a faltar les nostres escapades- va dir la noia.

-Les podrem repetir els caps de setmana. Anar a la muntanya o al cinema ... o on sigui- va dir el noi. -Ho vaig passar molt bé amb tu ... i no vull que això sigui cosa del passat ..- va mirar a la noia- vull tornar-ho a repetir i no només una vegada ... ets una excel·lent companya de festes.

-Només una excel·lent companya? - va preguntar ella amb un somriure temptadora.

-No ets només una excel·lent companya ... - va dir el noi somrient- ets la millor companya per sortir a qualsevol lloc.

-Com que has sortit tant amb noies- va dir ella amb ironia.

-Ets la primera-va dir i va posar un somriure malvada- i no hi haurà una altra després que tu ... -va fer una pausa- ets la primera i l'última. - ella el va mirar i es va ruboritzar - tornarem a sortir quan i on vulguem. Tinc ganes de que tornem a sortir junts.

Ella el va mirar i va assentir.

-El tornarem a fer. Ningú impedirà que ho fem-va dir ella convençuda.

Des d'uns seients més endavant, la Nabiki, fent-se la dormida assistia a la conversa dels dos joves.

\- "Pobres nens, allà estaré per vendre aquesta informació als vostres rivals. Crec que aquest any em faré d'or "- va pensar la noia. Es fregava les mans mentalment pensant en el que guanyaria.

Però aviat fins i tot la germana mitjana va caure, en contra de la seva voluntat, en braços d' en Morfeo i no va escoltar tota la conversa. Si ho hagués fet ... els seus benèfic haguessin estat més grans.

Els dos joves havien estat una estona callats mirant la muntanya Fuji des de la finestra del tren ..

-Bonic paisatge.- va dir l'Akane - algun dia m'agradaria anar d'acampada. Sortir a la muntanya.

-Això ho hem fet milers de vegades- va dir ell amb cansament.

-Si, però sempre per entrenar. El que dic és anar d'acampada, per gaudir de la natura, pescar ... .descansar.

En Ranma la va mirar divertit.

-Sembla divertit. Tens raó. Però que no s'assabentin els vells, o si no s'apuntaren i l' embrutaran tot, ens farien entrenar. I últimament prefereixo anar als llocs només amb tu. O si no que vinguin també la meva mare i la Kasumi.

-I la Nabiki? - va dir rient l'Akane -No t'agrada anar amb ella?

El noi la va mirar i va somriure.

-És una bona acompanyant, però ...

-Però ... que? - va preguntar intrigada la noia.

-Si decidíssim anar algun lloc i ella s'assabentés o fos ... en deu minuts ho sabia tot Japó ... a canvi de certa quantitat de diners.

I els dos van riure.

-Què tal si dissabte anem a dinar a la muntanya? - va dir ella temptadora- agafem les bicis i ...

-Saps com temptar amb els teus plans-va dir ell rient- anem doncs a la muntanya ... però ni una paraula a ningú ... que no vull cap mosca molesta.

Van seguir parlant del seu plans i projectes durant minuts.

-Hem de seguir amb el nostre pla sobre aquest problema que tenim. No podem seguir com fins ara o no anirem a cap part- va dir ell. Ella el va mirar sorpresa, havien passat setmanes sense parlar-ne.

-No et preocupis, aquest problema caurà pel seu propi pes. Espero que ho resolguem aviat.- i va posar un somriure entremaliat- no s'esperarà això de nosaltres.

Els dos es van tornar a riure.

La Kasumi s'havia despertat i sentia les rialles dels dos promesos. Aquestes vacances els havia fet bé als dos nois. Es portaven millor, gairebé no s'havien barallat durant tota l'estada a la caseta, i quan ho feien ... eren baralles estranyes, semblaven que actuaven, en Ranma no utilitzava els seus pitjors insults ni l'Akane manava al seu promès a volar.

La raó per la qual no es barallaven seria per què mai estaven amb la família i lluny de cert grup que els perseguien. Cada dia sortien algun lloc, el temps que passava amb la família era el mínim. Els dos patriarques no estaven d'acord, els dos nois es saltaven l'entrenament, cosa que ella sabia que no era veritat. Els dos nois eren els primers a aixecar-se, i entrenaven junts. Després esmorzaven i baixaven a la platja. Alguns dies agafaven les bicis a primera hora del matí i tornaven a la tarda. I a la nit, cada nit, sortien a passejar per la platja. Els dos nois trobarien a faltar les seves escapades. Estaven més units que mai. Necessitaven aquesta llibertat que en Nerima els era negada per molta gent.

Ara planejaven alguna cosa, feia temps que tenien aquest problema, no s'oposaria a com ho resolguessin. La Kasumi va badallar i es va lliurar de nou al món dels somnis.

El noi es va quedar una estona callat i pensatiu.

-En que penses? -Va preguntar la noia.

-En el nostre primer sopar a la platja. Va ser molt entretinguda i ho vam passar bé, sense ningú a quilòmetres a la rodona. Sense que els nostres pares vinguessin.

-Ens va costar amagar que faríem aquesta sortida. Sempre estava la Nabiki sobre per veure que fèiem, i vendre la informació als nostres pares. Sort que la Kasumi i la teva mare ens van ajudar.

Els dos nois van somriure i van recordar amb afecte aquesta sortida.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... ..

**Un sopar a la llum de la lluna**.

Hi havia passat dos dies des del seu primer passeig nocturn.

I havien decidit que aquest dia anirien a sopar a la platja. Però ningú havia de saber-ho, o tindrien problemes. Si els dos vells ho sabessin es apuntarien ... i ells dos no s'ho passarien tan bé. Havien d'evitar que la Nabiki ho descobrís, per què trauria beneficis d'aquesta informació. ... només podrien confiar la Kasumi i la Nodoka.

Era al matí i estaven tots a casa.

-Hem de comprar, necessitem ajuda. Akane ?, Ranma? Podeu venir amb mi i la Kasumi? - va dir la Nodoka.

-Si, podíem baixar i veure el poble. Diuen que hi ha una petita zona comercial, amb botigues, restaurant i cinema.- va dir alegre l'Akane.

En Ranma la va mirar amb avorriment.

-I que té de bo això? - va dir apàtic en Ranma- ha de ser molt avorrit.

-Al senyor Ranma com és un insensible no li agrada gens.

-Aquí m'avorreixo. No hi ha res divertit.- i va mirar amb maldat al seu promesa- com tinc una promesa avorrida i sosa. Ara podíem estar practicant surf, però la noia no sap nedar !. Tinc la pitjor promesa que es pugui tenir¡.

-Si vols et pots prometre a la Kasumi o la Nabiki. Potser sortissis guanyant.

-Potser tens raó ... - i va mirar a les altres dues noies- potser triï a la Kasumi, és la millor de les teves germanes, no m' interessa la Nabiki, em podia vendre, l'última vegada ho va fer.- es referia quan va ser el promès de la Nabiki, el noi encara tenia malsons

La Kasumi es va posar vermella, es va sentir alabada, però va notar que en Ranma havia dit que ella era la millor de les germanes de l'Akane, no la millor de les tres germanes, això significava que la millor era ... La Nabiki es va quedar gelada ... com la coneixia en Ranma.

-Ets un insensible. No se per que em preocupo per tu- va dir enutjada l' Akane.

-El mateix dic jo-va contestar el noi. I sé girar. Va pujar a l'habitació, i quan va baixar portava una petita motxilla.

-On vas? - va preguntar la seva mare.

-A fer un entrenament a la muntanya. Estaré un parell ... - i va deixar passar uns segons ... un parell d'hores. Tornaré a l'hora del menjar.

I va sortir.

-No impediràs que es vagi? - va preguntar la Nabiki a la seva germana petita.

-Ranma pot anar on vulgui, va contestar empipada l'Akane.

Minuts després, l'Akane sortia amb la seva germana gran i la Nodoka a comprar. Quan es van allunyar prou la Nodoka es va girar i va preguntar.

-Akane! No creus que avui us heu passat una mica, tant tu com en Ranma?

-A que et refereixes tia Nodoka? - va dir l'Akane simulant ignorància i enfurismar-se - Avui l'Akane s'ha passat molt amb mi i ...

-Deixa de mentir! - va tallar la Nodoka i somrient-li - el que heu fet era comèdia. Què planegeu? Crec que necessitareu ajuda.

L'Akane les va mirar i va somriure.

-Si era comèdia. Tenim planejat anar a sopar a platja ... - es va posar ruboritzada- sols. Però si ho demanem als patriarques no ens deixaran ... o pitjor, s'apuntaran. Necessitem comprar carn, potser peix. En Ranma em va fer la llista.

-Però perquè vau simular barallar-vos? - va preguntar la Kasumi.- no sé com la Nabiki no s'ha adonat que era mentida, a ella no se li escapa això.

-No podíem baixar a comprar els dos seria molt sospitós. Havíem de separar-nos i un anar amb vosaltres .. i l'altre anar-se'n a la muntanya o un altre lloc. I la millor manera de separar-nos sense aixecar sospites era ... barallar-nos !.

-Podíeu haver parlat amb nosaltres i us haguéssim comprat el que necessiteu per a aquesta sopar- va dir la Kasumi.

-Ho vam intentar ... però sempre estava a prop la Nabiki ... i ja la coneixeu.

-A la Nabiki li semblarà estrany i ens seguirà- va dir la Nodoka.

-No, seguirà a en Ranma. Quera saber per que no la triaria a ella. - va dir l'Akane i va afegir amb maldat- l'espera una bona sospesa.

I l'Akane va riure. Las dues dones la van mirar estranyades, es van mirar. Els dos joves havien planejat alguna cosa en contra de la Nabiki.

En acabar de comprar van tornar a la caseta. Dissimulada entre la compra, estava el que necessitaven els dos promesos per a la seva sopar. La Nodoka i la Kasumi els ajudarien en tot.

Les dues dones esperaven que els dos nois gaudissin d'aquesta nit. Ocultarien tot als patriarques i a la Nabiki.

En Ranma va sortir de la casa furiós ... o això semblava, havia de mantenir aquest aspecte durant molt de temps. Com pensava, el seguia la persona que s'imaginava.

-La curiositat acabarà amb tu ... Nabiki.

En Ranma es va internar al bosc. I va començar a caminar per camins plens d'herbes i bardisses, la seva perseguidora no anava vestida per caminar pels camins que ell la conduiria. La va sentir xisclar, la noia s'estaria esgarrapant les cames. Des d'un punt alt de la muntanya el noi es va girar. I va veure a la germana de la seva promesa intentar seguir-lo i al final resistir i tornar-se a casa.

A part En Ranma li va preparar unes trampes especials. Amb això i les bardisses la roba de la noia no quedaria en bon estat.

En Ranma va riure. Hi havia aconseguit despitar a la mitjana dels Tendo. Però sabia que la noia no es rendiria. Per diners s'arriscaria a qualsevol cosa. Però avui s'havia rendit ... o això semblava.

L' Akane i les seves dos acompanyants van arribar a la casa alhora que la Nabiki. La noia arribava esgarrapada amb la camisa i pantalons trencats, i els cabells ple d'herba. Molt bruta, i amb aspecte d'estar cansada.

-Sembla Nabiki s'ha ficat en un bon embolic, què has fet per venir així? - va preguntar rient l' Akane.- Que llàstima no tenir una càmera de fotos. Em faria d'or amb unes fotos teves amb aquestes pintes.

La Nabiki la va mirar amb ràbia.

-El i ... i ... i el teu promès! Esteu bojos !. No vegis on m'ha ficat la teva promès.

-Això et passa per perseguir-lo. No vas haver de fer-ho . Ha dit que anava d'entrenament. Però com ets una xafardera, el vas seguir. En Ranma no camina per llocs fàcils, almenys per a tu.

-Planegeu alguna cosa, i jo ho descobriré - va amenaçar la Nabiki.

-Pots creure el que vulguis-va dir Akane desafiant-no aconseguiràs nada.- es va acostar a la seva germana i li va donar uns cops molt suaus al maluc.-Tu segueixes buscant que no aconseguiràs res.

Es va girar donant l'esquena a la seva germana i ... la danyada roba de Nabiki es va fer trossos, i la jove totalment nua.

La Nabiki va entrar corrent a casa davant la mirada sorpresa de la Kasumi, de la Nodoka i els dos patriarques, que en aquest moment sortien de casa.

….

L'Akane encara que en apareixia sorpresa, interiorment reia. El pla havia sortit bé. Tant ella com el seu promès es van treure de sobre a la Nabiki, almenys durant aquest dia. La germana s'havia de curar les ferides, tant les físiques com el mal que li havien causat en la seva autoestima, però no es rendiria ... Era una Tendo.

En Ranma va tornar a l'hora de dinar, es va asseure al costat de la seva promesa i ni es van parlar ni es van mirar. Els dos seguien enfadats ... en aparença. Encara que els dos miraven a la Nabiki i mentalment reien a riallades.

La resta de tarda no es van parlar i cada un se'n va anar a passejar per la platja pel seu costat. La Nabiki no tenia ganes de seguir-los i es va quedar a casa, es penediria d'això.

La Kasumi va sortir a comprar, s'havia oblidat alguna cosa. Però abans aniria a lliurar cert material a unes persones.

Hores després estava el sopar preparat.

-Com triguen aquests dos-va dir en Genma- es quedaran sense sopar.

La Kasumi i la Nodoka es van mirar i van riure.

-Ni en Ranma ni l' Akane vindran a sopar.- va dir la Kasumi- avui soparan sols a la platja.

-No han demanat permís a ningú- va comentar en Genma enfadat.

\- Jo l'hi he donat- va dir la Nodoka- i no vull que aneu a molestar-los. Es mereixen estar tranquils. – la Nabiki se'n va anar a aixecar-Nabiki, com vagis a molestar-los seràs l'encarregada de netejar la casa tot el mes. Tampoc vull que els castigueu si arriben tard.

La Nabiki es va asseure a la seva cadira resignada a perdre aquesta partida, no volia enfadar la Nodoka. Amb això perdria molts diners, però el guanyaria d'un altre lloc, quedava molt de vacances i anirien tots a la platja ... i allà en Ranma i l'Akane estarien a la seva mercè ... no sabia que la seva germana i el promès d'aquesta tenien altres plans i no caurien amb tanta facilitat en els paranys de la germana mitjana.

-Ahir es van anar sols al temple. Segur que van menjar bé. I no ens van avisar.- comentar en Soun- Els van castigar i s'han saltat el càstig.

-No es mereixien aquest càstig, els vau castigar només per que ells van menjar millor que vosaltres. Va ser una rebequeria infantil vostra, per no poder anar a aquest restaurant. Els he aixecat el càstig i vosaltres no direu nada.-va advertir la Nodoka.

Els dos homes la van mirar espantats, però van envejar als seus fills pel que havien d'estar menjant.

.

Mentre en una platja propera dues joves rostien carn i peix mentre sentien música d'una ràdio que es van dur.

-Quan estigui feta per una banda es gira amb aquestes pinces.- li va ensenyar el noi- no és tan difícil.

-No cal posar-li salsa o una altra cosa ara? .- va preguntar ella impacient.

-No, això es posa quan ja estigui al plat. Tanta com vulguis, potser una mica de sal, encara que crec que la Kasumi ja li va posa.

Van estar vigilant que no es cremés la carn i quan va estar tira la van treure i van menjar.

-Doncs no ens ha quedat tan mal.- va dir ella- és el primer que faig que es pot menjar.-va dir ella rient.

-Ho has fet bé. Quan estiguis cuinant et poses nerviosa i ho fas amb molta força. Cuinar és una cosa que has de fer amb calma. Si aconsegueixes aquest estat seràs una bona cuinera.- va dir el noi- No t'has de deixar dominar pels nervis, ni cuinant ni en una baralla o seràs derrotada.

La noia va assentir.

-Com saps tant de cuinar? - va preguntar l' Akane.

-Em coneixes de fa temps, havies de saber la resposta.

Ella el va mirar i va pensar un moment.

-Has estat anys viatjant. El teu pare havia de desaparèixer deixant-te sol. Et vas haver de valer per tu mateix. No vas haver passar-ho bé.

-Si. No ho vaig passar bé ... - va contestar ell i va baixar el cap, ella va notar la tristesa del noi, però de seguida en Ranma va aixecar el cap i li va somriure-però com tu has dit això em va servir per aprendre a valer-me per mi mateix. I ara tinc una família fantàstica, que em va acollir com a un germà més.

Els dos nois es van mirar i van somriure.

Quan van acabar de sopar, van recollir les restes i els van ficar en una bossa per llençar-los a les escombraries.

En Ranma va pujar el volum de la ràdio. Es va posar en peu, es va acostar a la seva promesa i li va allargar la mà.

-Vine maca. Senyoreta Vol fer-me el favor ballar amb mi? - va dir el noi de forma molt formal .

Ella va somriure i va acceptar la invitació. Van estar ballant a la platja molta estona. Al final es van cansar, van parar la ràdio i van estendre les tovalloles una al costat de l'altra, enganxades, i es van tombar a contemplar les estrelles.

El noi li va ensenyar el nom de les estrelles i ell d'alguna constel·lació i les seves llegendes.

-Saps molt de les estrelles. Ha de ser per què vas estar molt temps a la muntanya.

-Si. Tens raó, les vaig contemplar des de petit, i quan vaig poder les vaig estudiar en llibres. ... però hi ha un estel encara més bella que totes aquestes i que resplendeix molt més que totes juntes.

-Quina? - va preguntar ella mirant les estrelles. En no obtenir respostes mirar al seu promès que la mirava somrient.

-La més bella de les estrelles ... ets tu- va dir el noi assenyalant-la.- per a mi ets la més bella.

-Ranma ets un adulador -va dir la noia somrient i molt vermella.

-Gràcies! - va dir el noi alegre, li brillaven els ulls i semblava molt content.-tinc una sort increïble.- ella el va mirar sorpresa-¡Si una sort increïble !.

-Per què? -Va preguntar l'Akane ..

-Per tenir-te per promesa.- va dir ell, mentre es ruboritzava- tinc la noia més maca i la millor per promesa que es pot tenir.

Ella es va posar vermell.

-Què et passa? Des que ets aquí estàs estrany. Sembla que no tinguis tanta por a dir el que penses o que sents.

Ell va abaixar el cap i va dir en veu baixa.

-Des que vam tornar de Jusenkyo i allí va passar el que va passar i des del casament fallit Vaig pensar molt i vaig decidir no repetir els errors del passat, vaig tenir molta por de perdre't, que tu ... desapareixeràs de la meva vida, encara tinc molta por. Però no vull ser un idiota com abans. Vull estar amb tu i vull estar-ho la resta de la meva vida. No sé el que sents per mi. No sé si he parlat massa ... potser tu no em se vol ...

Es va callar, ella ho estava abraçant.

-Feia anys que esperava això, que et declarar-se. Jo vull el mateix que tu. Vull estar amb tu tota la meva vida. No vull que desapareguis de la meva vida. Et necessito al meu costat.

Els dos es van mirar i es van somriure.

-Et vull, el meu gallimarsot.

-I jo a tu, el meu pervertit.

Se'n van anar acostant i es van besar, en separar es van observar una estona i van tornar a mirar les estrelles. Ell li va passar un cop de mà per l'esquena i la va atreure cap a ell. Ella se li va acostar i el va agafar per la camisa. I van estar així durant hores i van veure caure alguna estrella fugaç.

-És tard tornem a casa- va dir el noi. Ella va assentir. Van recollir tot i van tornar a casa.

Quan van tornar a casa estaven dormint tots. Una estona després estaven ficats al llit i dormint. Encara que van arribar tard no els van castigar. La Nabiki va voler treure'ls informació, que no va rebre. Van repetir aquests sopars diverses vegades durant les vacances. Van ser uns records que van atresorar els dos joves., Com molts altres dels que van viure aquestes meravelloses vacances.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... ..

Seguien el seu viatge a Nerima, els dos nois es van quedar mirant. Amb els ulls brillants. Els dos tenien molta estima a aquest record.

-¡El nostre primer sopar sols! - va dir la noia.

-No.- va rectificar el noi- a Nerima ja ens van deixar varies vegades sols. Va ser el nostre primer sopar fora de casa sols.

Ella el va mirar. I va somriure, ell tenia raó.

-Però aquestes sortides es van repetir. Vam menjar i vam sopar tots dos sols, sense la família.

\- I en tornar els nostres pares estaven furiosos ... per que no els van invitar- va dir en Ranma rient.

-I la Nabiki també. Per que ni va poder treure'ns fotos, ni vendre informació d'on anàvem. Va perdre molts diners per què no estàvem mai a casa.

-Però ens va treure fotos quan estàvem amb la família, segur que farà negoci amb elles- va dir el noi.

-Segur que ven fotos de tu com a noia i meves a aquest idiota ... Com es deia? ... Puno? ... Mendo? ... Tuno?

-Crec que Kuno ... un mes sense pensar en aquests ... i ens oblidem dels seus noms. Serà que no mereixen ni que pensem en ells.

I els dos nois van riure.

S'acabava el viatge i faltaven minuts per arribar a l'estació que havien de baixar.

-Em fa pena que això s' acabi- va dir la noia- tornem als problemes.

-És la síndrome provacacional.- va contestar el noi.- quan acaben les vacances ens reprimim recordant ... i aquest any per a nosaltres dos serà pitjor. Ens ho hem passat tan bé! i molt tranquils, sense cap molèstia a prop.

Els dos nois es van mirar seriosos.

-No vull tornar a estar com abans. Que aquests dos em assetgin, i això que un té una novieta. I que aquestes tres noies et assetgin a tu.

-Sense poder fer res sense que ells es fiquin per mitjà-va seguir el noi.

Els dos van sospirar amb tristesa.

-Serà un any horrorós si no posem remei.-va dir l'Akane.

-I tan que posarem remei!-li va contestar alegre el noi. La va mirar de manera estranya- encara no sé com, però trobarem remei, sense que haguem de claudicar als seus desitjos, per què no ho farem.

Ella va assentir.

-Si, mai ho farem, **MAI**! - va contestar ella.

-Però millor que no tracem plans encara, no sigui que algú es dediqui a vendre'ns.- va dir en Ranma

-Que no s'atreveixi, que la castigarem com es mereix, com li vam fer a la platja.

La Nabiki estava desperta i simulava dormir. Va obrir molt els ulls espantada, no volia passar una altra experiència com la que li van fer viure els dos joves ... però, no es rendiria mai. Tenia molt material que vendre.

-Jo de tu m'ho pensaria dues vegades, ja et van avisar. Aquesta vegada et escarmentaran de veritat.

La Nabiki es va girar i va veure que la Kasumi la mirava. També estava desperta, i l'estava advertint, però ella no faria cas.

-No em passarà res ... puc controlar a aquests dos.

En aquest moment els dos promesos van riure, i les dues germanes grans van callar i es van tornar a dormir.

Els dos promesos havien escoltat la conversa de les dues germanes grans i quan la Nabiki va dir que podia controlar-los es van mirar i no van poder evitar riure, durant aquesta vacances havien anat escapant de les trampes de la Nabiki, ara ja no podia usar-los com abans.

Poc temps després van arribar al seu destí i tota la família va baixar del tren i van ser caminant cap al dojo. Els dos promesos anaven els últims, una mica separats de la seva família.

Anaven parlant, quan passaven per un encreuament amb un carreró no il·luminat, ell la va agafar i la va ficar a la força en aquest carreró. Quedant els dos ocults.

-Què pretens fer Ranma? - va preguntar la noia s'enfada i espantada.

El noi li va posar un dit als llavis i la va fer callar.

Als pocs segons pel carrer per on havien caminat, va passar una noia xinesa en una bicicleta.

-Que poc ha faltat- va dir el noi- sort que vaig sentir el timbre d'aquesta condemnada bici.

I en la penombra els dos nois es van quedar mirant. Ell va repassar amb el dit els llavis de la noia i va portar el dit fins a la galta de la noia. Els seus llavis es van anar apropant fins que es van tocar i es van besar amb passió. La bicicleta i la seva conductora van tornar a passar, aquest cop en direcció explicaria a la que portava la primer vegada. Però gràcies a la qual la foscor amagava als dos nois no els va veure, ni va veure com es feien un petó. Ells tampoc la van veure passar.

Quan van pensar que estaven fora de perill van sortir. Es van haver d'amagar diverses vegades perquè no ho descobrissin els seus rivals. Van aprofitar aquests moments per besar-se.

En arribar al dojo.

-Com que heu trigat tant? - va preguntar la Nodoka.

-Ens hem hagut d'amagar diverses vegades. Els nostres rivals ens anaven buscant, semblaven saber que camí seguíem.- contestar el seu fill. -Semblava que ...- i el noi i la seva promesa es van apropar a la Nabiki, que estava comptant diners.

-No tindràs res a veure amb que ens hagin buscat aquests sis? - va preguntar l' Akane a la seva germana.

La Nabiki va mirar als dos nois. L'havien descobert, però mai li havien fet res, excepte una vegada, aquest estiu, i ara tampoc ho farien. Encara que si l'havien amenaçat varies vegades.

-Ha estat un mes de moltes despeses i ... - va confessar la germana mitjana.

-Et havies de recuperar i ... ens has venut- va continuar l' Akane.

-Sempre igual Nabiki, algun dia et castigarem ... - va dir en Ranma.

-I aquest dia pot ser que arribi abans del que esperes - va acabar l'Akane.

I en un moviment ràpid en Ranma li va treure a la seva, més que possible futura, cunyada els diners que estava explicant.

-Què fas? Aquests diners és meu- va dir la Nabiki exaltada.

-El has guanyat a costa nostra ... doncs ens ho quedem- va dir en Ranma. Utilitzarien aquests diners per pagar-nos les sortides i excursions- 'bona nit!

-Bona nit! - va dir l'Akane.

I els dos promesos es van anar a dormir, deixant a la Nabiki enrabiada, la seva germana i en Ranma s'havien excedit, no tenien cap dret a treure-li aquests diners, en els diners no es jugava. Però demà guanyaria el doble, fins i tot el triple. Ranma i Akane s'anaven a quedar sorpresos amb el que faria l'endemà.

Els dos nois van pujar a les habitacions i en arribar a la del noi, aquest es va girar i va mirar a la seva promesa.

-Bé ... aquí ens vam separar ... bona nit ... Akane ... jo ... - i no va seguir, va notar que faltava alguna cosa, però no sabia què.

-Si ... Ranma, bona nit ... demà ens veiem ... - a ella li passava el mateix que a Ranma.

Els dos notaven que els faltava alguna cosa.

-Si seguim així estarem tota la nit aquí, som patètics- va dir el noi.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure amb tristesa.

-Si, un parell d'idiotes patètics- va contestar rient- anem a dormir.

Ella es va aproximar i el va besar a la galta I es va girar i es dirigia a la seva habitació.

-Akane! -La va cridar ell. Ella es va girar i el va veure mirant-la amb tristesa. Ho va veure com s'acostava i la va besar a la galta.-Fins demà guapa.

-Adeu ... Ranma- i la jove es va girar i es va dirigir a la seva habitació.

Ell la va mirar amb tristesa. Se sentia fatal, li feia mal veure com ella es dirigia a la seva habitació.

\- "Què em passa? Demà la veuré Però per què em fa mal tant veure que es va a la seva habitació? "- va pensar el noi.

\- "Què em passa? Demà ho veuré Però per què sento això? Em falta alguna cosa. Si ho he fet un petó ... ¿Que és el que em preocupa? ¿Que el que no va bé? "- va pensar la noia.

La Kasumi els va veure separar-se. Sabia el que els passava als dos joves.

-No només van a trobar a faltar les seves escapades. Va haver altra cosa que trobaren molt a faltar.

Els dos nois estaven estirats, en les seves respectives habitacions ... però no podien dormir, els dos nois sentien un buit dins d'ells. - "Que buit hi ha en aquesta habitació" pensaven els dos nois- "que buit sense .." - els dos nois es van asseure de cop en els seus llits, ja sabien el que els faltaven. S'havien acostumat a compartir habitació, a dormir en llits separats, però en la mateixa habitació. A parlar una estona, ja ficats al llit, abans d'adormir. Sentien a faltar la presència de l'altre, la seva respiració mentre dormia. Sentir-lo moure i parlar en somnis. Trobaven molt a faltar dormir amb l'altre.

Els dos nois es van ficar al llit, van mirar a un costat i van veure la seva habitació buida, els dos nois van sospirar amb tristesa. Aquesta nit seria molt llarga, sense la companyia de l'altre. A partir d'aquesta nit l'hora de dormir seria una tortura.

Es va fer de dia, cap dels dos havia dormit molt, es van passar la nit enyorant l'altre. Van sortir de les habitacions a la vegada i es van trobar al passadís.

Ella es va sentir fatal que ell la veiés així, sense pentinar, amb cara sense rentar. Havia d'estar horrible amb els rastres d'una mala nit. Va estar temptada a tornar a l'habitació i no sortir.

Ell la va mirar, l'Akane no estava en el seu millor moment, no va haver de dormir molt. Tenia un aspecte horrorós, semblava mig adormida, tenia ulleres, els cabells regirat. Mai l'havia vist així, però va decidir no burlar-se d'ella, no volia sortir volant.

-No em miris! - va demanar ella tapant-se la cara amb les mans- estic horrible !.

-No menys del que estic jo- va contestar ell.

-Però tu ets un noi.- el va atacar ella.

\- Imagina'm com Ranma- Chan- va dir el noi rient.

Ella es va quedar callada una estona. Va pensar en la possibilitat que li va dir el noi i va tenir un calfred.

-Estaries horrible! - va dir ella espantada.

I els dos nois van riure.

-No sé per què ens preocupa el nostre aspecte. Durant un mes hem dormit a la mateixa habitació. T'he vist aixecar-te despentinada i tu a mi amb la trena mal feta. No sé per què ara et preocupes per això.

-És diferent, avui comencen les classes, he d'anar perfecta.

El noi es va acostar, la va agafar pels malucs.

-Tu sempre ... – la va besar- estàs ... - la va besar - perfecta -i la va tornar a besar.

-Gràcies-va dir ella i el va besar-preparat per tornar a ser l'antic Ranma? - i el va tornar a besar.

-M'agradaria més de ser el que sóc ara, i deixar a aquest idiota al passat.- i la va besar

Els dos van baixar i ella va anar al bany, a banyar-se. El noi va entrenar i després, quan el bany va quedar lliure es va banyar.

Es van asseure a esmorzar. Només estaven ells dos i la Kasumi. Els dos patriarques havien sortit, i la mare d'en Ranma també. I la Nabiki ... estava desapareguda.

-On és la Nabiki? - va preguntar en Ranma- crec que ens ficarà en un embolic.

-Va sortir molt aviat, va dir que sortia per negocis- va dir la Kasumi. -I pel seu aspecte ... aquests negocis estan relacionats amb vosaltres.

Els dos promesos es van mirar i van seguir menjant, com si no passés res. Semblava que no li donaven importància, però la Kasumi va veure en els ulls dels nois alguna cosa nova. Durant l'estiu havien canviat, hi havia hagut alguna cosa més que un acostament entre els dos joves. Ella i la Nodoka els havien enxampat besant-se, quan els dos joves pensaven que estaven sols. L' Akane i en Ranma van reconèixer davant elles que es volien i van demanar que ningú s'assabentés. Ara es recolzaven com mai. Nabiki en un futur tindria problemes si seguia jugant amb els dos promesas.

Els dos nois van sortir del dojo i en la porta del dojo es van aturar i es van mirar.

-Preparat per a la tornada a l'escola? A la monotonia? A la rutina? A gent perseguint i importunándonos?

-Si! ... crec- va dir el noi dubtant.-I tu? A punt? Disposada a mostrar el que hem descobert aquest estiu? Què ja no som els d'abans?

Ella el va mirar i va assentir.

-Si! ... crec- va contestar la noia- Si estem preparem, som-hi!

I els dos nois van començar caminar en direcció al Furinkan.

Havien sortit molt aviat. Anaven caminat amb tranquil·litat. Parlant i rient, recordant els millors moments d'aquestes ja extintes vacances.

Estaven tan tranquils quan van sentir el timbre d'una bicicleta. Els dos nois es van mirar resignats, era la primera a aparèixer.

La bici es va incrustar a la cara d' en Ranma.

-Airen !, tornar a per mi! - va dir la xineta abraçant al noi.

-Escolta noia !. Treu aquesta bici de la meva cara !. No és normal que saludes així. Deixa'm anar! .- va cridar enfadat el noi.

-Airen tenir una cita amb ...

-T'he dit QUE EM DEISIS ANAR! -Va cridar el noi furiós. L'Akane el va mirar espantada. El seu promès estava enfadat. La noia xinesa va retrocedir espantada- Estic cansat que m'abracis, no ho tornis fer, mai més !. El que fas és assetjament sexual. No vaig a sortir amb tu, ni ara ni mai

-La meva lleis diuen ... - va dir la xineta.

-Em importa poc el que diuen els teus lleis! - va contestar de mala manera el noi- No m'obligaràs a casar-me amb tu, no ho faré. No em casar-me amb tu. Ho faré amb qui jo vulgui.

-Tu al costat de noia violenta. Ella et controla. Jo desfer-me d'ella.

-Noia violenta? - va preguntar el noi-Què noia violenta? - i va mirar al seu costat-no estic amb una noia violenta ... estic al costat de l'Akane, que és ú noia molt dolça i agradable. O ¿En dir noia violenta vols dir a tu mateixa? -Akane es va quedar petrificada. El vell Ranma sempre feia servir aquests insults en contra d'ella. El que va dir de deixar al vell Ranma en el passat semblava cert- Per que tu tampoc ets molt pacifica que diguem.

La Shampoo va mirar a la parella, estava espantada. El seu Airen havia desaparegut. I ho havia substituït un noi molt diferent. No hi havia insultat a l'Akane, si no tot el contrari, l'havia defensat, i l'havia insultat a ella.

-Ara no poder curar Airen de la poció que Akane donar. Però després ... - i va marxar.

-¡ Encara sort que es va anar! - va exclamar alleujat el noi.

Que aquesta noia es fora no era normal.

-No em refio, s'ha anat sense insistir, pensa una-va dir l' Akane- sempre se't llança i et agafa com si fos un pop.

-Jo també penso el mateix-va dir en Ranma- hem de tenir cura o gens sortirà com vam planejar. Si no m'equivoco les presses de la Nabiki i les d'aquesta noia estan relacionades.

-No em diguis que encara no recordes el seu nom? - va preguntar amb ironia l'Akane.

-Doncs no. I no solament ell d'ella. Ni el del curt de vista, ni ell de la meva amiga d'infància, ni els dels dos germans bojos ... i ell ... l'altre ...

-Si sé ell que dius-va dir ella amb ràbia. No oblidava com la va enganyar com el seu mascota.-No m'ho tornis a mencionar.- amenaçar la noia.- jo tampoc aconsegueixo recordar dels seus noms, i no crec que perdem molt.

-D'acord, no t'ho tornaré a esmentar. Cada persona té la importància que nosaltres mateixos vulguem donar-los. I aquests sis ara ja no tenen cap. Per això hem oblidat els seus noms.

Van seguir caminant fins arribar al Furinkan. Tots els alumnes d'aquest col·legi els miraven sorpresos. Els dos joves anaven agafats de les mans.

-La Nabiki ja començat amb els seus negocis- va dir en Ranma amb veu baixa, en veure com els miraven.

-Si, tindrem sarau.- va contestar la seva promesa.

Van seguir caminant fins que es van trobar als rivals.

-Demà tenir cita amb Airen- va dir la noia xinesa que ho va assetjar abans.

-Perdona. Abans de tot , Identifiqueu!- va exigir el noi de la trena- durant aquestes vacances ... ens hem oblidat dels vostres noms, ho sento no teníem temps a pensar en ximpleries, o en les vostres tonteries. I ens hem oblidat de les ximpleries del passat.

Els sis nois el van mirar, en Ranma els acabava de dir que eren un ximples. I va demostrar que no els considerava importants al oblidar els seus noms.

-Ara deixar-nos passar-exigir l'Akane- i ... Per què dema "**EL MEU PROMÈS**" tindrà una cita amb tu? - havia recalcat el del meu promès, per deixar clar que era seu i sol seu.

-Haver quedat acord amb la Nabiki. Totes nosaltres tenir cita amb Ranma. I ells amb noia violenta. Ella dir que us convencerà. Que tenir mitjans perquè vosaltres us rendiu.

-Què la Nabiki té el poder de doblegar? - va dir en Ranma amb ironia, va mirar a l' Akane i els dos van riure a riallades, abans la sorpresa dels seus rivals.- No ho veig tan clar, és més ho veig impossible. No sortiré amb cap de vosaltres, i l'Akane no sortirà amb cap d'ells. Si algú li posa un dit sobre el manaré al cementiri.

-No consentirem que tingueu ... - va començar en Ryoga.

\- ... vida pròpia, que prengueu les vostres pròpies decisions. Que feu el que vosaltres voleu. És el que voleu dir, o m'equivoco? Per que aquí estem ... i ningú ens va imposar res ... i vosaltres uns egoistes de merda. Esteu per impedir que fem el que vulguem. - va dir en Ranma furiós- aquest és el vostre pensament, que els vostres insans desitjos passin per sobre del que volem l'Akane i jo. -el noi els va mirar furiós-¡Pues no !, farem el que ens roti !. No vull que vosaltres abraceu a l' Akane i ni vosaltres a Mi. No som uns ninots perquè ens manegeu al vostre gust.

-Ara ens diràs que t'agrada l'Akane? - va dir l'Ukyo

-Com pot agradar-una noia poc femenina, maldestre i poc atractiva? - l' Akane el va mirar, era el vell Ranma, havia tornat. Però va veure un lleuger somriure a la cara del noi.-¡Si, no m'agrada! - i va deixar passar uns segons i va mirar a l'Akane- estic totalment enamorat d'ella. Si, enamorat d'ella!

-Doncs nosaltres ... - va començar la Kodachi.

\- ... Us anireu i no tornareu a interposar- vos entre els dos-Va acabar l'Akane. -I ara hem de parlar amb la Nabiki. Deixeu-nos passar, us aparteu o us apartem. Colla de assetjadors.

-Colla d'assetjadors? - va preguntar en Kuno- L'únic assetjador és en Ranma Saotome. Que et assetja a tu i al meu deessa de la trena.

En Ranma el va mirar calmat. No li seguiria el joc, no s'enfadaria ni amb aquest noi ... ni amb cap dels altres nois. Havia de demostrar-los que no li importaven gens ni mica. Així potser els deixarien tranquils.

-Kuno? Aquest és el teu nom? T'ha venut la Nabiki fotos de les teves dues deesses? - va preguntar en Ranma.

-Això és una cosa que a tu no et importa- va contestar en Kuno.

Saps que et falten unes fotos per al teu col·lecció? - va preguntar travessa l' Akane.

-Vull aquestes fotos, de quin dels meus deesses és ?, segur que l'han fet per regalar-me les a mi.- va contestar el jove de l'espasa exaltat.

-Tant com gratis ... no et van a sortir. Primer parlarem amb la Nabiki ... després ja veurem- va dir en Ranma.- i tampoc és una deessa ... és un dimoni! - va dir amb maldat.

.

La Nabiki estava venent fotos d' en Ranma- chan i l'Akane, s'estava fent d'or t. La germana de l'Akane estava asseguda al mig del pati de l'escola. Tenia una taula i una cadira. Quan va notar que se li van acostar dos possibles clients.

Quantes fotos i de qui? - va dir sense aixecar la vista.

-Tanca el negoci! ... o sortiràs perdent.

Va reconèixer la veu de la seva germana. Aquesta i el seu promès la miraven enfadats amb els braços creuats. Els seus ulls fixos en ella. Va tenir un calfred, els dos joves feien por. Però pensava que podria manejar als dos nois. Poques vegades havien escapat del seu control i quan ho van fer ... la Nabiki va tenir un calfred recordant aquells moments.

-No podeu impedir-me que les venda- va dir somrient- amb mi no podreu.

-Estàs segura? - va preguntar en Ranma amb un to estrany en ell.

-I tant que sí. És més demà teniu una cita-va dir la noia- si no voleu que s'assabentin del vostre secret.

-Nostre secret? Que secret? - van preguntar els dos nois estranyats ..

La Nabiki amb un somriure perversa va treure una fotografia i se la va ensenyar. Els dos nois es van quedar blancs. A la foto es veia als dos besant. La Nabiki va abaixar la vista.

-Fareu el que jo us digui o vendré aquesta foto i tothom sabrà que us voleu. I que us heu besat. -La germana no va veure com es miraven els nois, però el comentari que van fer la va deixar gelada.

-Estàvem pensant en revelar aquesta dada, en algunes setmanes.- va dir en Ranma.

-Tu has fet que avancem aquesta revelació ... encara que els nostres rivals ja ho saben, els ho hem dit nosaltres, bo part d'aquest secret.

-Em sap greu, però et anem a arruïnar el negoci- va dir en Ranma- no et diré que ho sento ... per què et mentiria.

El noi li va allargar una mà a la seva promesa i aquesta la va acceptar i els dos nois es van allunyar una mica, es van posar al mig dels estudiants del Furinkan, volien que tots els veiessin. El que van fer va sorprendre a tots el que hi eren.

Els dos promesos es miraven amb passió. Ell li va acariciar la cara i va baixar la mà i la va agafar per la cintura. Ella el va agafar pel coll.

-Ningú t'ha dit que ets preciosa? - va preguntar el noi.

Ella el va mirar es va posar vermella i amb un somriure temptadora i va intervenir tancant els ulls li va contestar.

-Si. Tu i moltes vegades durant les vacances.

-Ets preciosa !. No em canso de dir-t'ho- li va contestar el noi amb tendresa.-

-I jo no em canso de sentir-te dir-m'ho- va respondre la noia temptadora.- I si, sóc preciosa

Tots els miraven sorpresos. Durant el mes de vacances els dos joves havien canviat molt. Però quan més es van sorprendre va ser quan els dos promesos es van besar.

En separar els seus llavis els seus companys els van victorejar. Però hi va haver alguns que es van enfurir, però van ser ignorats olímpicament pels dos promesos que es van girar feia Nabiki.

-Em sembla que t'hem xafat l'exclusiva. No et diré que ho sento ... per què mentiria- va repetir en Ranma amb un somriure pervers.- és més. M'ha agradat xafar-te l'exclusiva

La Nabiki els mirava enrabiada. Les cites que havia planejat per als dos nois s'havien anat a la porra, hauria de tornar els diners. Ja no podia fer-los xantatge amb revelar el petó secret. Però tenia més fotos dels dos nois.

-Has estat guanyant diners a costa nostra durant molt de temps, sense el nostre permís ni guanyant nosaltres res. Això s'ha acabat.-va amenaçar en Ranma- deixaràs de vendre fotos nostres o ens venjarem.

-Ha! No podeu amb mi, intentar-ho i no aconseguireu res!.- va desafiar la noia amb un to prepotent.- mai podreu amb mi.

\- Considera't... vençuda! - va dir l'Akane.- Ningú ens ha guanyat. Tu tampoc ho faràs

Tots miraven als tres joves. Els sis rivals van notar que per als dos promesos havien deixat d'existir, que ja no els importava als nois.

-Em fa pena la Nabiki ... en Ranma i l'Akane planegen alguna cosa ... va perdre.- va dir l'Ukyo.

-Hauria conèixer-los. Faran tot el possible per guanyar. En Ranma es fixa en el rival i descobreix el punt feble del rival- continu en Mousse.

-I el punt feble de la Nabiki és ...? - va preguntar en Kuno, tots ho van mirar. Tots coneixien aquesta resposta- Quin és el punt feble de la Nabiki? - va repetir.

-No vas a deixar de vendre fotos nostres? -Va preguntar en Ranma.

-No! - va dir categòricament la Nabiki.

Els dos nois la van mirar.

\- No ens culpis per les conseqüències, tot es culpa teva- amenaçar l'Akane.

Els dos nois es van girar i van ser on estaven als sis rivals.

-Kuno et deies així? Encara et interessen aquestes fotos que no tens? - va preguntar en Ranma. I es va fixar en els altres dos nois- si voleu us puc vendre alguna a vosaltres.

-I tant que sí. Han de ser fotos d'una deessa enamorada de mi.- va dir amb alegria en Kuno i amb cara d'idiota.

-Si tu penses això. Aquesta "deessa" ... només té un "amor". I no ets precisament tu- va seguir l'Akane.

La Nabiki els mirava somrient no sàvia que es proposaven ... però fallarien. Va ser llavors quan va tenir un pressentiment i un calfred. Va recordar les vacances i ...

En Ranma va tancar el tracte amb els tres nois. I els va vendre un sobre amb unes fotos a cadascun. En obrir els sobres.

-És ... és una ... deessa-va comentar extasiat en Kuno-UNA DEESSA !.

-És bellíssima !, és la dona més bella que conec- va dir en Mousse- és més bella que lla Shampoo.

La Shampoo es va enfadar i li va donar un cop al noi-ànec. I va agafar les fotos i les va mirar.

-¡Ser! ... ¡ser! ...

-És tan bella com l'Akari i l' Akane. I molt més maca i femenina que l'Ukyo ... – en Ryoga no va poder seguir, va rebre un cop de espàtula. I l'Ukyo va recollir les fotos i les va mirar.

La Kodachi li havia arrabassat les fotos al seu germà. I les va mirar sorpresa.

-És la Nabiki! - van exclamar les tres ex-promeses d' en Ranma en veure les fotos. La Nabiki va empassar saliva.

A les fotos apareixia la germana mitjana de l'Akane, en bikini, en banyador, amb brusa i pantalons curts. Els dos promesos l'havien fotografiat i ara estaven venent les fotos i estaven aconseguit una bona clientela, s'estaven fent d'or.

La Nabiki vivia el seu pitjor malson. El seu negoci aquell dia s'havia ensorrat. La seva germana i el promès d'aquesta li havien atacat bé, i amb les seves pròpies armes. Es va aixecar del seu punt de venda i es va dirigir a on estaven els dos més joves de la família.

-Quant voleu per les que us queden? - va preguntar Nabiki.

-Cent mil iens -va demanar l'Akane.

-Això és més del que he guanyat avui.

-El prens o ho deixes-li va dir en Ranma amb un somriure malvada.

-Ho prenc !, ho prenc! - va dir la Nabiki espantada. Havia de comprar aquestes fotos, no podia consentir que algú fes negoci amb ella ... sense comptar amb ella.

La noia va pagar i l' Akane li va lliurar el que quedava sense vendre.

-Però ... però ... només són dos sobres amb cinc fotos cadascuna. I falten els negatius.

-Nabiki, Nabiki, Nabiki ... - va dir en Ranma gairebé cantant- et hauries d'haver informat de tot el material que teníem- va deixar passar uns segons -no és problema nostre que caigués en aquest parany tan senzill. Els negatius ens els quedem- la va mirar i es va riure- són el nostre segur que et quedes quieta

La germana de l'Akane va mirar als dos promesos furiosa. Usaven les seves tècniques en contra seva i millor que ella. I l'havien amenaçat i no podia contraatacar. Però si buscava els negatius ... impossible en Ranma i l'Akane ho sabrien i es venjarien. Però ...

-Em venjaré, tinc un munts de fotos vostres i molts clients que la compressin.

En Ranma va agafar per la cintura a la seva promesa i aquesta li va lliurar una foto a la seva germana, i aquesta a veure va empal·lidir, aquesta foto no podia sortir mai a la llum.

-Fes-ho. I aquesta foto es publicarà. Una foto teva prenent el sol en topless. I no és l'única que tenim. També t' hem fotografiar a la banyera nua i menjant amb avarícia. I moltes fotos més, que et deixaran molt malament. Crec que no t'agradarà germaneta. Ven més fotos nostres i nosaltres farem el mateix amb fotos teves. Nosaltres també tenim moltes fotografies teves ... .Molt, molt comprometedores.

La Nabiki els va mirar espantada. Aquests dos nois s'estaven venjant, per totes les fotos que havia venut d'ells, per totes les vegades que els havia venut. Sabia que cap dels dos es rendia i que lluitaven fins a guanyar. Ara ella era rival dels dos promesos i aquests lluitarien fins derrotar-la.

-No ens guanyaràs Nabiki, MI PROMESA i jo ja estem cansats de les teves arts. Serà millor que et rendeixis. Ja ens coneixes, al final et derrotarem.- en Ranma la va mirar amb fúria .

-Part del teu negoci ja ha caigut. Avui t'hem arruïnat dos dels teus negocis. Ell de llogar-nos com objectes i ell de la teva venda de fotos. Ja has vist com actuem, no ens deixarem coaccionar, ni per tu ... - i va afegir amb un to sinistre- ni per ningú.

Els sis que anaven darrere de la parella es van quedar aturats, estaven advertint-los que ja no aguantarien que es posessin pel mig.

La Nabiki es va sentir indefensa, com si l'amic que la protegís li hagués estat arrabassat de cop. D'ara endavant hauria de demanar-li una paga al seu pare, que seria molt inferior al que ella guanyava pel seu compte. Havia de ser un any molt dur per a ella.

Un cop havent derrotat a la Nabiki, els dos promesos es van girar i davant la sorpresa de tots es van agafar de les mans i van començar caminar cap a l'entrada de l'escola. Anaven parlant i rient, passant pel mig dels seus sorpresos companys.

En arribar a on estaven els seus rivals es van parar, els van mirar seriosos. I van començar caminar de nou ignorant-los per complet. Aquests sis no es mereixien cap explicació, no després de tot el que havien fet per destrossar la seva relació.

A l'anar a entrar a l'escola es van parar es van mirar i es van somriure. Ells pensaven que anava a ser un any magnífic per a ells ... aquest any ho seria i el següent també ... però la resta d'anys serien encara millors.

**.**

**Fi.**


	11. Chapter 11: Un Final Diferent

**11ª. Un final diferent**.

.

En Ranma es va despertar, tenia mal de cap. Es va mirar, anava vestit de nuvi. El intentaven casar de nou. Va recordar el desastre de l'últim intent de noces.

-M'aneu a intentar casar de nou? Com ho vau fer als pocs dies de tornar de Jusenkyo? - va dir el noi enfadat.- ja es la trecera vegada que ho feu.

Els dos vells el van mirar estranyats.

-Casar de nou? Ranma! Fa pocs dies que vas tornar de Jusenkyo. No t'hem intentant casar abans, aquesta és la primera vegada després de tornar de Xina- va dir en Soun.

-I no hi va haver un intent que va acabar en desastre? No van aparèixer tots els bojos de Nerima a intentar evitar-la? -Va preguntar en Ranma preocupat.

Els dos homes el van mirar estranyats, van pensar que el cop al cap l'havia tornat boig.

-Que no Ranma!. Tindries un somni mentre estava desmayado.-va dir en Soun.

En Ranma va mirar als dos vells, semblaven sincers.

-És cert-va dir la seva mare. La dona el va mirar preocupada, per alguna raó el noi semblava desconcentrat.

El noi va tenir un calfred, aquest intent de noces acabaria malament, i no volia que ocorregués com en el ... somni?

.

L'Akane havia acceptat el xantatge del seu pare, es casaria amb en Ranma i com a regal de noces, en Soun li donaria el barril amb aigua de Nan niaoQuan que havia manat el guia de les deus encantats, com a agraïment per l'ajuda rebuda pel noi. Ja estava vestida de núvia ... però tenia el pressentiment que alguna cosa aniria malament i aquestes noces no se celebraria.

Estava ficada en els seus pensaments, quan es va obrir la porta i va entrar en Ranma vestit de nuvi. La cara del noi li deia tot, el seu promès estava preocupat per alguna cosa, i no era per casar-se amb ella.

En Ranma després de parlar amb la gent gran va sortir disparat a l'habitació de la seva promesa. Tot s'assemblava massa a la son. No estava segur de que el casament fos una bona idea. Aviat arribarien els seus rivals disposats a destrossar-la.

El noi quan la va veure vestida de núvia es va quedar parat, mai l'havia vist tan maca.

-Haguessis preferit un quimono? - va dir amb timidesa l' Akane.

-No, m'és igual ... Estàs molt maca.- va dir ell molt avergonyit i amb timidesa.

L'Akane es va quedar sorpresa. El noi poques vegades la piropejava.

-De veritat? - va preguntar ella sense creure-s'ho de tot.

En Ranma es va quedar un moment callat, això s'assemblava massa al seu somni. Si seguia així s'enfadaria amb la noia, va decidir canviar tot el possible el que ha passat en el son.

-De veritat, fes-me cas, aquestes molt maca-va dir ell avergonyit. I es va decidir a preguntar-li per la qual cosa li preocupava-Per què et cases amb mi? No serà pel barril amb aigua de Nan niaoQuan que té amagat el teu pare? Saps que entre el meu pare, els nostres rivals, el mestre Happosai i ... jo destrossarem aquest barril? Què apareixeran els nostres rivals a intentar que no es produeixi el casament ?.

-Com ...? Com saps tu ...? Qui t'ha dit això del Nan niaoQuan? -Va preguntar l'Akane espantada i sorpresa.

-Mentre estava desmaiat, després que el teu pare i el meu em deixessin noquejat, vaig somiar amb això.- va dir amb tristesa el noi.- per això sé que aquest intent de casament fracassarà.

-Això no ho saps- va dir l'Akane- m'ho aquestes explicant. Això vol dir que ja ha canviat la història del teu somni.

-No sé, jo no sóc tan optimista- va dir el noi amb pena, asseient-se al llit-la Nabiki ja ha d'haver informat a tots. En aquests moments, han de venir tots per aquí, tant els convidats com els que volen destrossar l'intent de noces.

La noia va mirar al noi, estava enfonsat, no semblava estar en contra de casar-se amb ella. Semblava trist per perdre el Nan niaoQuan, però sobretot per que segons ell, per que les noces no es celebraria.

-Digues la veritat, Tu em estimes? - va dir ella.

El noi la va mirar espantat, això s'assemblava al son. Si contestava el mateix que en el somni, ella s'enfadaria.

-Tu ho vas dit en Junsenkyo- va seguir ella.

En Ranma seguia sense contestar. Havia de fer el pas, però li era tan difícil.

-Per què em vaig haver de enamórame d'una persona tan insensible? -Va dir la noia perdent la paciència.

-I jo per què em vaig haver de enamórame d'una persona amb tan poca paciència? -Va dir el noi perdent també la paciència.

Els dos es van quedar mirant rubiritzes.

-Tant et costava dir-m'ho? -Va dir ella després d'una estona.

-Si ... molt. Jo no sóc com en Kuno. No sóc capaç de revelar els meus sentiments ... i a tu menys.

-Però si ens coneixem fa temps. Em pensava que em tenies més confiança- va dir ella sorpresa i trista.

-Et tinc confiança. Però en això sóc un covard. Em feia por, pensava que et riuries de mi- va dir ell baixant la cabeza.-Tenia por que em rebutgessis.

\- No pensava riure'm de ti.- va estar uns segons callada- Jo pensava el mateix, que si jo em declarava tu et riuries de mi, com sempre fas-va contestar la chica.- i com tu temia el teu rebuig.

Els dos es van mirar amb timidesa, amb un impuls van anar acostant les seves cares. Quan faltaven pocs mil·límetres per besar-se ...

-Com has pogut amagar això? -Van sentir dir al pare del noi- Tenies un barril del Nan niaoQuan i no m'ho vas dir.

Els dos nois van sortir de l'habitació de la noia i van anar al dojo. Des de la porta van veure un espectacle gairebé còmic. En el dojo estaven tots els seus rivals intentant boiquetear les noces. Les tres pseudo-promeses estaven barallant-se entre elles.

En Genma, en Ryoga i en Mousse barallant-se pel barril de Nan niaoQuan, i com en Happosai s'ho treia pensant que era sake. Com el vell destrossava el barril a comprovar que era aigua.

-Això jo ja ho he viscut- va dir en Ranma amb tristesa i designació- ara aquests tres ataqueren al mestre i ell els llançarà una de les seves bombas.-i així va ser, l' Akane va mirar al noi sorpresa.

La batussa va anar en augment, els rivals es barallaven entre ells, en Soun plorava, en Genma es va transformar en panda per fugir d'estudi, la Kasumi i la Nodoka miraven sorpreses com s'havia vingut tot baix, amb el ben planejat que era. A la porta del dojo, la Nabiki venia entrades per assistir a la cerimònia, va veure com la mirava la Kasumi i va empassar saliva, aquella nit es portaria una reprimenda de la seva germana gran, però havia guanyat molts diners.

Fins allà va arribar la paciència dels dos promesos que van fugir, refugiant-se en l'habitació de l'Akane. No volien problemes, si ho veien aquests sis bojos anirien a per ells. Es van asseure al llit d'ella, seguien vestits de nuvis, estaven tristos i fastiguejats de com havien de viure. Van sospirar amb designació i enuig. Estaven profundament recaiguts. No tenien control de les seves vides, altres els intentaven controlar.

Des de l'habitació van sentir com els presumptes pretendents destrossaven el dojo i com la Nabiki els mandava al carrer, i de pas els amenaçava amb cobrar la reparació, factura que la mitjana de les Tendo inflaría.

L' Akane va començar a plorar, desitjava casar-se amb el seu promès, l' aigua del Nan niaoQuan només va ser una excusa, i li havien destrossat el seu intent de noces. En Ranma la va mirar i es va enfadar amb els seus pares, amb aquests sis i amb la Nabiki per enviar invitacions a aquests sis. No els anava a perdonar, no consentia que ningú fes plorar a la seva promesa.

-Ho sento Akane, a estat culpa meva, - va dir ell disculpánt-se- hauria d'haver aclarit els meus sentiments, i no deixar que aquestes tres es creguessin el que no és ... No les vull. A qui el meu cor a triat és a .. és a ... - la noia el va mirar sorpresa, el noi s'estava confessant, encara que ja ho havia fet abans, la timidesa del noi li impedia dir-li el que sentia. Ho va veure empassant saliva i ...- ... et vull a tu ... només a tu. Sense tu no hagués arribat tan lluny. Només he progressat per tu, per defensar-te ... per protegir-te. Perquè res ni ningú t' amenaci, sense tu no seria res. Ets l'única a qui jo ... vull. T'estimo des del primer dia, va ser un amor a primera vista. Per això em posava gelós quan en Kuno se't s'acostava ... o en Ryoga, no puc controlar aquests gelosia.

Ella el va mirar i es va començar a riure. Ell la va mirar espantat i es va entristir, ella no ho volia. Ella en veure la reacció d'ell es va espantar, l'havia malinterpretat.

-Ranma, feia temps que esperava que et declarases ... encara que la teva declaració a estat tan pèssima ... ja sé que no ets molt bo amb les paraules. Però estic contenta, molt contenta. El que has dit t'has dit t'ha sortit del cor. Has vençut al teu pitjor enemic ... la teva timidesa ... jo també ... t'estimo. Tot i que no sé per què em vols, la Kasumi o la Shampoo fins i tot l'Ukyo són més maques que jo.

-Tens raó elles són més maques que tu ... -l'Akane es va enfadar, i quan anava a pegar-li amb el mall ... - ... Són més maques que tu ... aparentment, per a altres, ... però per a mi, tu ets la més maca. Cap d'elles es poden comparar amb tu.

Els dos es van quedar mirant. I van anar acostant els seus caps per besar-se. I quan els seus llavis estaven a pocs mil·límetres.

-Akane, Ranma, bajeu- la Nabiki picava a la porta- nostres pares volen parlar amb vosaltres.

Els dos nois es van mirar amb enuig, els havien interromput quan intentaven besar-se, els dos odiaven que els interrompessin contínuament.

-Volen deixar casament per més endavant ... però no tinc ganes de parlar amb ells ara.

Ella el va mirar preocupada.

-Per què no vols parlar amb ells? Jo tampoc tinc ganes de baixar ara ... però ...

El noi li va tancar la boca amb un dit. I amb un somriure entremaliat.

-Per que abans vull acabar el que hem deixat a mitjes.

-Què hem deixat a ...? - no va poder seguir el seu promès l'estava besant. Ella es va deixar portar, va ser un petó desitjat pels dos des de feia temps, gairebé des que es van conèixer. Va ser tendre i prolongat, no volien separar-se. El món va desaparèixer i només existien ells.

Es van separar i es van mirar amb afecte, ara sabien el que sentien l'un a l'altre.

-Era veritat quan en Junsekyo em vas confessar que em volies? - va dir la noia.

-Si ... era veritat- va dir ell avergonyit.

-I per què no em vas dir la veritat? Per què ho vas negar?

\- Per què era imbècil, per què la meva estúpida timidesa no em deixava dir-te la veritat. Ara estic penedit, hem perdut un temps preciós per culpa meva. Tant de bo t'ho hagués dit quan em vaig enamorar de tu, tenia molta ganes de dir-t'ho, però aquesta estúpida timidesa no em deixava apropar-me a tu. L'única forma d' apropa- me era insultant-te, això era un estúpid substitut d'anar agafats de la mà o de dir-te alguna cosa agradable ... però que tros d'imbècil he arribat a ser !.

-A mi em passava igual, no volia confessar que et volia, el meu estúpid orgull m'impedia dir-te la veritat, tot i que cada vegada que et abraçaven les teves altres promeses m'enfadava. Tens raó hem estat uns imbècils. Negar el que era evident.

-Però no podem dir-ho o aquests sis ens tornaren atacar. Que nosa !, i no són les meves promeses! ... només tinc una promesa ... TU! - va dir el noi amb ràbia.

-No vull ocultar-ho, vull sortir amb tu, anar al cinema, a sopar ... on sigui! i demostrar que t'estimo.

-I jo també ho vull fer ... però si ens demostrem estima, no ens deixeran en pau, voldran que tallem. Són uns egoistes, només pensa en ells- i de sobte les paraules egoistes li va començar a donar voltes al cap-¡Al banyes amb ells! -Va dir el noi com si fos una maldición.- els egoistes hem de ser nosaltres ... tu i jo! . Visquem com tu i jo volem, sense fer cas als alteres. Siguem nosaltres mateixos, fem d'una vegada el que vulguem, el que sempre hem volgut fer-el noi va posar un somriure entremaliat- t'he de proposar un tracte i no accepto un no com a resposta.

L'Akane el va mirar espantada i de sobte va obrir molt els ulls sorpresa, sàvia que li proposaria el noi. Va esbossar un somriure entremaliat. Estava d'acord amb aquesta idea.

-Suposem que dic que si- va dir ella somrient-li.

Tota la família Tendo i la Saotome eren al dojo. Soun estava assegut, es recolzava en la taula. Al seu costat hi havia en Genma transformat en panda, jugava amb una pilota. En Soun el va mirar el seu vell company no seria de gran ajuda.

Estaven bevent, anaven per la tercera ampolla de sake, tot i que també havien acabat amb altres ampolles d'altres licors.

-Estava bé planificada va dir en Soun-l'Akane estava d'acord amb casar-se ... i entre tu, el mestre i els "amics" dels nostres fills ho heu destrossat tot ... i ni la meva filla ni el teu fill apareixen. Es tanquen a l'habitació de l'Akane. Què estaran fent? - va dir l'home plorant.

\- Imagina-t'ho, són joves. Tenen les hormones revolucionades ... - va dir la Nabiki. Estava comptant els diners que havia guanyat amb l'intent de noces.

-No estan fent res dolent-va dir la Kasumi, estava netejant les destrosses provocades en el dojo.

Tots la van mirar, estranyats, no sabien com podia estar tan segura que els dos nois no feien res dolent.

-Com saps això? - va dir la Nabiki- ara poden estar jugant a jocs per a adults.

En Soun es va anar a aixecar salvaria la seva filla d' en Ranma.

-Jo salvaré la meva filla de ...

-Pot ser a l'inrevés. Potser l' Akane s'hagi llançat sobre en Ranma. Coneixent-los a tots dos, és el més probable.-va dir la Nabiki divertida.

En Soun es va espantar més encara, la seva nena un assetjadora. La hi va imaginar a la presó per violadora, per violar en Ranma.

-No siguis dolenta Nabiki. Si hagués passat alguna cosa. Ara estaríem a l'hospital, l' Akane hagués pegat a en Ranma una pallissa increïble- va comentar la Kasumi- mentre no sentim molt soroll i crits a l'habitació de l'Akane, estem segurs que no passa res. A més amb el tímids que són els dos ...

Tots van fer cas de les paraules de la Kasumi. Els dos nois eren previsibles, no intentarien res.

Els dos patriarques anaven a seguir bevent. En Soun va allargar la mà per agafar l'ampolla de sake, però algú la va agafar abans.

-No és hora de beure! - va dir en Ranma. El noi estava molt seriós. Va tirar l'ampolla a terra trencant-la en trossos.

En Ranma i la seva promesa havien entrat en el dojo, vestits de nuvis.

\- "És una festa de disfresses?" - posava en Genma en un cartell.

-Molt agut, molt bo el acudit- va col·laborar la Nabiki. Però va callar. Els dos promesos estaven molt seriosos. Estaven l'un al costat de l'altre amb els braços creuats.

-Us anem a proposar un tracte ... i el complireu, vulgueu o no va dir l' Akane.

-Serà una cosa que els dos volem ... i no acceptem un no per RESPOSTA.- va seguir el noi.

Els dos nois van mirar a la seva família i van somriure enigmàticament.

-No trencarem el vostre compromís.

-No volem trencar-ho- va dir en Ranma.

-Només canviarem una mica aquest compromís- va afegir l'Akane.

-Què és el que voleu? - va dir la Nodoka.

Els dos nois es van quedar mirant i es van somriure.

-El que voldrem és ...

Dos dies després, tota la família estava esmorzant. Des de dos dies abans tot havia canviat. Les baralles entre els dos joves havien gairebé desaparegut. Ara els crits que donaven els dos nois eren d'alegria, es reien fort, estaven fent broma tot el dia entre ells. La família els mirava espantats, aquests dos nois no eren els que ells coneixien.

-No vareu acceptar la seva proposta- es va queixar la Nabiki- abans eren més divertit. Ara tot s'ha tornat més monòton.

-Jo els prefereixo així- va dir la Kasumi- ja han reconegut que s'estimen. El que a tu et passa és que se t'ha acabat el negoci de xantatge.

Tota la família va mirar a la Nabiki, la noia estava furiosa. No havia pogut vendre la notícia a ningú, la seva germana gran no l'havia permès. La Kasumi xantatge a la seva germana mitjana, ella sàvia un secret de la Nabiki, i li va prometre que l'hi diria a tots si se n'anava de la llengua, i ho faria gratis.

-No deuríeu deixar que es ... - va començar la Nabiki. Però la Kasumi la va mirar i la noia no va seguir parlant.

En Ranma estava esmorzant, fent broma amb l'Akane, els dos joves també van mirar a la Nabiki, l'estaven advertint, no aguantarien més que Nabiki jugués amb ells o xantatges. Van acabar i van sortir corrent al Furinkan. Van sortir molt aviat, els dos pensaven que tindrien dificultats per arribar a l'institut. El noi no va pujar a la tanca, anava al costat de la seva amiga. Els dos es van agafar de la mà i van començar a parlar i riure. Les persones que es creuaven amb ells, els miraven estranyats i espantats, els coneixien i li semblava estrany que no es barallessin.

En girar una cantonada es van trobar als seus rivals.

-Mira, mira Akane! ¡A qui tenim aquí! - va dir el noi en veu baixa i amb un to irònic.

-No s'esperen la notícia que els anem a donar-li va contestar ella també en un to baix.

-No, no li agradarà gens, tindrem ball, arribarem tard al Furinkan i això que hem sortit aviat per si els vèiem.

Els altres sis nois els veien xiuxiuejar.

-Deixeu de parlar entre vosaltres-va dir l'Ukyo- abans-d'ahir vam deixar clar que no us deixarem casar-vos.

-No sou ningú per decidir per nosaltres. Farem el que volguem- va dir en Ranma en to de burla i traient la llengua.

\- "Però que immadur és!" - va pensar l'Akane. Però al veure-li el somriure sarcàstica, que aparentment ningú més va veure, va saber que planejava alguna cosa.

La Shampoo es va llançar a sobre del noi, i el va abraçar. L' Akane es va començar a enfadar, però va veure com en Ranma s'intentava treure l'amazona de sobre, va notar que el noi s'enfurismava, si hagués estat un dels nois ja estaria fora de combat.

-Shampoo cita amb Airen-va dir la xineta.

-I jo una amb ... - va dir en Ryoga.

L' Akane va notar que en Ranma ja se li havia acabat la paciència.

-De veritat que voleu una cita? Doncs res tan fàcil- va dir en Ranma, ningú es va adonar, només l' Akane, però el noi estava furiós-tanqueu els ulls.

Els sis nois els van tancar, van notar que els portaven i que algú els agafava per la mans.

-Nosaltres tindrem cita? - va preguntar la Shampoo. Va usar correctament el japonès i li va canviar una mica la veu.

-Si! -Va contestar una veu amb alegria. A la noia es la notava nerviosa, com li canvia la veu al seu airen.

Quan la Shampoo va obrir els ulls es va espantar. Tenia agafat per les mans a en Ryoga i li havia demanat sortir i aquest havia acceptat. Era un parany d' en Ranma, el noi-porc estava furiós, ell volia sortir amb l'Akane.

Els dos nois del dojo Tendo van sentir unes malediccions, en Ranma havia aparellat a Kuno amb lUkyo i a en Mousse amb la Kodachi. Cap estava d'acord amb aquestes unions.

Els sis van buscar a en Ranma, que reia a riallades al costat d'Akane.

LAkane va mirar al seu amic, semblava una broma infantil ... però el noi estava advertint als seus rivals que no sortiria amb cap d'elles, i a ells que no deixaria que perseguissin a ella. El dolent que aquests sis no aprenien mai les lliçons a la primera ... ni tampoc a la segona i tornaven per més.

-No sortiré amb ella- va dir en Ryoga furiós- aquesta burla la pagaràs car. Humiliar-me davant de l'Akane.

-Jo no voler sortir amb en Ryoga ... jo sortiré amb Airen.

-No! -Va dir contundent en Ranma-No sortiré amb tu ... millor no sortiré amb cap de vosaltres !. No em imposaràs la teva voluntat. I Ryoga… No necessites a ningú per humillar-te, en tens prou amb tu mateix.- en Ryoga ho va mirar amb ganes de matar-ho. En Ranma va mirar als altres dos nois- el mateix passa amb vosaltres dos. Un acossant a l'Akane- va mirara ek Kuno- algú dia l'Akane et denuciarà per acos- va mirar a en Mousse- Venc a la Shampoo i ser el seu Airen, i torneu a Xina o on volgeu, pero deixar- me els dos tranquil.

-Tu ser espòs de la Shampoo ... tu venir amb mi a la Xina i ...

-Mai no! ... mai consentiré que t'ho portis a la Xina ... en Ranma és meu! ... i només meu.- va dir una furiosa i possessiva Akane, va abraçar al noi, i va mirar de forma desafiant a les seves rivals. No anava a consentir que aquestes ximples s'ho quitèssin ... ja no!.

Tots la van mirar sorpresos. No era normal que lAkane reclamés a en Ranma com a seu. Hi havia passat alguna cosa entre els dos promesos, però no ho consentirien

-Desperta Akane, en Ranma no et vol ... - va dir lUkyo amb prepotencia i superioritat, anava a seguir parlant, però lAkane la mirava amb un somriure sarcàstic.

-La que heu de despertar sou vosaltres-va contestar una Akane segura del que deia. En Ranma la va mirar sorprès i va somriure, aquesta era la seva Akane.- jo ja sé el que en Ranma sent per mi. Vosaltres només us ho imagineu que us vol. Us creieu el que no és ... esteu molt enganyades. Ell em estima a mi i només a mi.

-Que prepotent! -Va dir en Ranma en baix- però és la veritat.- i el noi va riure.

-¡Menteixes! Es mentida Akane! - va dir la Shampoo- en Ranma estimar ...

-No !, no menteix! - va afirmar en Ranma, el noi estava serios- després que us vau ser, després de destrossar l'intent de noces ... ens van confessar el nostre amor mutu. Jo estimo a lAkane i ella al mi.

Els rivals els miraven espantats.

-Tu sempre vas dir que no voler, riure't d'ella. Que ser lletja i altres coses.

-Mentia ..., si mentia- va reconèixer en Ranma- era un covard idiota en no reconèixer el que sentia per ella- el noi va callar i va sospirar- i ... també la protegia ... de vosaltres, per què si reconeixia que l' estimava la intentaríeu matar. I d'altres bojos que la podien utilitzar per atracar-me. Ara tot ha canviat qui la intenti atacar o tocar-la...-els va mirar molt seriós i amb to sàdic- ...el mataré amb molt de dolor ... sigui qui sigui, tant me fa que sigui home ... o dona.

Els sis nois el van mirar espantats, aquest no era el Ranma que coneixien.

-Jo tampoc vull que us apropeu a en Ranma, penso el mateix que ell. Qui ho intenti atacar o tocar-lo ... el mataré ... o la mataré amb molt dolor ... sigui qui sigui o home ... o dona.-lAkane havia dit el mateix que en Ranma paraula per paraula.

-Nosaltres destrossarem la vostra unió. No consentirem que seguiu junts. La bella Akane Tendo i la noia de la trena seran meves- va dir en Tatewaki, tots el van mirar bocabadats.

Escolta Tatewaki Kuno ... ni lAkane Tendo ni la noia de la trena seran teves. Les dues són meves ... de Ranma Saotome- va dir el noi de la trena usant el mateix to i forma de parlar que en Kuno.

LAkane va esbossar un somriure, en Ranma s'estava cansant d'aquesta conversa. Havien sortit aviat de casa per que pesaven que es trobarien amb aquests sis idiotes ... i havien encertat ... però aquesta discussió durava ja molt.

-Ranma tenim pressa, abans de l'escola hem ... passar per ... la joieria ... hem d'agafar l'encàrrec de la Kasumi.

El noi va assentir.

-Em sap greu, però tenim pressa. Ja heu sentit a lAkane. Deixar-nos passar. No volem poseu-vos una denúncia per amenaces o assetjament.

En Ranma i la seva amiga van començar a caminar i els sis nois els van deixar passar espantats.

-Per avui passar podeu ... però un altre dia no. I si casar-vos intenteu ... nosaltres tornar a destrossar-vos casament. Mai deixarem que us caseu - va dir la Shampoo.

Els dos nois es van parar, es van mirar i van esbossar un somriure enigmàtic.

-No us preocupeu, no intentarem casar-nos de nou-va dir lAkane.

-No hi haurà pròxima casament, no em casaré ni amb lAkane ... ni amb ningú. De la mateixa manera que lAkane no es casarà ni amb mi ... ni amb vosaltres ... ni amb ningú ... lAkane i jo ja no som promesos.-seguir en Ranma.

-Ni nuvis, t'has deixat això- va dir lAkane somrient.

-Em sap greu, tenia el cap en un altre lloc.-va contestar en Ranma rient. El comportament que tenien els dos nois inquietava als altres nois. Els dos nois sempre havien estat íntims i molt propers a ell un de l'altre ... però ara semblava que estaven més units ... massa units.

Els sis nois els van mirar espantats. Ni promesos ... ni nuvis. Ni es casarien mai ... no ho entenien.

-¡ Voleu aclarir-nos tot! - va dir en Ryoga, va fer cara de paranoic, i cridant com un posseït-No entenc res! .- i els altres cinc nois van assentir, ells també estaven a la vora d'un atac de nervis.

-No ens anem a casar per què ... - va dir lAkane.

-Ja ho estem. Ens vam casar fa dos dies !.

Tots els van mirar espantats. No s'ho creien.

-¡Impossible !, fa dos dies us van destrossar el casament-va dir lUkyo, estava satisfeta d'haver ajudat a destrossar aquestes noces.

-Si, quan la Nabiki us va fer fora de la noztra casa, estàveu convençuts d'haver destrossat aquest intent de noces. Us vam veure sortir del dojo molt contents ... havíeu aconseguit el vostre objectiu ... que no ens caséssim ... el vau aconseguir ... en aparença.-va dir en Ranma. Si recordava les noces fallida s'enfadava amb els sis personatges que tenia davant. Li havia fastiguejat molt que es fiquessin pel mig- no teniu cap dret a interferir entre lAkane i jo. Per això ens vam casar.

-Ens vam casar per voluntat d' en Ranma i meva. I vam haver de fer xantatge als nostres pares.

-A poc després de marxar li vaig proposar matrimoni a lAkane i va acceptar. Us vau anar convençuts que no es celebraria la noces- va explicar en Ranma- Pensem que aquesta era l'excusa perfecta i el moment perfecte per casar-nos.

-En la vostra ceguesa vai pensant en el vostre triomf, vau oblidar que nosaltres dos no ens hem deixat vèncer. I aprofitem que ens pensàveu vençuts per jugar la nostra ultima carta. Vam atacar just després que ens vau derrotar. Ens vam casar unes poques hores després del casament fallida. Sense donar temps a que us vau assabentassi, i tonessi a intentar destrossar aquestes noces.

-Va ser una jugada mestra i Va triunfar. El casament va arribar a la seva fi sense sis molèsties- va dir en Ranma mirant-los-la Kasumi es va encarregar que la Nabiki no avisés a ningú i a vosaltres menys. Va ser un casament íntim. La família, només els Saotome i els Tendo. Deixarem per a més endavant una altra per als amics ... vosaltres tampoc seteu benbinguts, però l'única que val ... ja s'ha celebrat.

-No és possible! - va dir un horroritzat en Kuno- No et pots haver casat amb lAkane Tendo. Jo anul·laré aquest matrimoni.

-I jo Akane Tendo ... no ara és Akane Saotome, t'enviaré a l'hospital si ho intentes.

-Si! Aquesta és la meva doneta-va dir en Ranma rient.

-Es pot anul·lar ... si en mes no consumar matrimoni ... - va començar la Shampoo ... va callar va veure que els nuvis somreien - no ser possible ... no haver ...

-Arribeu amb dos dies de retard- va dir en Ranma.- pot ser que ja estiguin encarregat un Ranma o una Akane petits.

LAkane es va posar vermell. Era mentida encara no havien exercit aquest dret ... però això no ho havien de saber aquests idiotes.

-No tenies cap dret a ..- va dir en Ryoga. En Ranma li va tornar a pegar. En Ryoga va tornar a sagnar.

-¡Tenim tot el dret del món !, Estem casats! Som marit i muller! - van cridar els dos nois.

-Avui acabarem amb aquest matrimoni- va contestar la Kodachi- després el meu Ranma es casarà amb mi ...

-Per què amb tu? Ranchan es casarà amb mi-va dir lUkyo.

Es van començar a barallar entre ells, per qui es casaria amb en Ranma, i qui amb lAkane.

-Sempre igual- va dir en Ranma designat- per què ens perseguiran ?.

-No ho sé. Només sé per què et vull jo.-va contestar lAkane.

-I jo a tu- va dir ell- ets la millor dona que conec i la més guapa.

Se'n van anar acostant i es van besar. Quan es van separar els dos nois es van somriure, els dos nois es sentien un. Ell li va acariciar la cara.

-Testimo- va repetir ell.

-I jo a tu- va repetir ella- Hem oblidat que tenim companyia- dir amb un somriure tímida.- han d'estar furiosos.

-Tan em fa. Són uns egoistes. Mai han tingut en compte els nostres sentiments ... només els seus. Havíem de ser seus encara que ni tu ni jo voldríem. Ara hem decidit el que nosaltres realment volíem, sense tenir en compte a ningú, només comptem tu i jo, els altres en això no tenen res a dir.

Els rivals els van mirar sorpresos. Els dos nuvis els havia criticat, els havia dit que la seva opinió no comptava i veladament els havia amenaçat. Estaven furiosos, no estaven d'acord amb aquest matrimoni.

-Ara nosaltres anul·larem aquest ... matrimoni? - va dir en Ryoga i els sis rivals es van preparar per lluitar.

-Akane preparar-te, ara comença el vals, no m'agrada com ho tocaren aquests sis ... però tu i jo junts podem superar aquesta prova i totes. Li ensenyarem el bé que "ballem" junts.

-Si, junts vencerem. No podran ni separar-nos, ni vèncer-nos- va contestar la noia.

Els sis rivals es van llançar sobre ells dos. Els dos nois van somriure, es sentien preparats per vèncer a aquests idiotes. Sabien que aquests sis no aconseguirien mai complir el seu objectiu de separar-los.

Fi

cap. Es va mirar, anava vestit de nuvi. El intentaven casar de nou. Va recordar el desastre de l'últim intent de noces.

-M'aneu a intentar casar de nou? Com ho vau fer als pocs dies de tornar de Jusenkyo? - va dir el noi enfadat.- ja es la trecera vegada que ho feu.

Els dos vells el van mirar estranyats.

-Casar de nou? Ranma! Fa pocs dies que vas tornar de Jusenkyo. No t'hem intentant casar abans, aquesta és la primera vegada després de tornar de Xina- va dir en Soun.

-I no hi va haver un intent que va acabar en desastre? No van aparèixer tots els bojos de Nerima a intentar evitar-la? -Va preguntar en Ranma preocupat.

Els dos homes el van mirar estranyats, van pensar que el cop al cap l'havia tornat boig.

-Que no Ranma!. Tindries un somni mentre estava desmayado.-va dir en Soun.

En Ranma va mirar als dos vells, semblaven sincers.

-És cert-va dir la seva mare. La dona el va mirar preocupada, per alguna raó el noi semblava desconcentrat.

El noi va tenir un calfred, aquest intent de noces acabaria malament, i no volia que ocorregués com en el ... somni?

.

L'Akane havia acceptat el xantatge del seu pare, es casaria amb en Ranma i com a regal de noces, en Soun li donaria el barril amb aigua de Nan niaoQuan que havia manat el guia de les deus encantats, com a agraïment per l'ajuda rebuda pel noi. Ja estava vestida de núvia ... però tenia el pressentiment que alguna cosa aniria malament i aquestes noces no se celebraria.

Estava ficada en els seus pensaments, quan es va obrir la porta i va entrar en Ranma vestit de nuvi. La cara del noi li deia tot, el seu promès estava preocupat per alguna cosa, i no era per casar-se amb ella.

En Ranma després de parlar amb la gent gran va sortir disparat a l'habitació de la seva promesa. Tot s'assemblava massa a la son. No estava segur de que el casament fos una bona idea. Aviat arribarien els seus rivals disposats a destrossar-la.

El noi quan la va veure vestida de núvia es va quedar parat, mai l'havia vist tan maca.

-Haguessis preferit un quimono? - va dir amb timidesa l' Akane.

-No, m'és igual ... Estàs molt maca.- va dir ell molt avergonyit i amb timidesa.

L'Akane es va quedar sorpresa. El noi poques vegades la piropejava.

-De veritat? - va preguntar ella sense creure-s'ho de tot.

En Ranma es va quedar un moment callat, això s'assemblava massa al seu somni. Si seguia així s'enfadaria amb la noia, va decidir canviar tot el possible el que ha passat en el son.

-De veritat, fes-me cas, aquestes molt maca-va dir ell avergonyit. I es va decidir a preguntar-li per la qual cosa li preocupava-Per què et cases amb mi? No serà pel barril amb aigua de Nan niaoQuan que té amagat el teu pare? Saps que entre el meu pare, els nostres rivals, el mestre Happosai i ... jo destrossarem aquest barril? Què apareixeran els nostres rivals a intentar que no es produeixi el casament ?.

-Com ...? Com saps tu ...? Qui t'ha dit això del Nan niaoQuan? -Va preguntar l'Akane espantada i sorpresa.

-Mentre estava desmaiat, després que el teu pare i el meu em deixessin noquejat, vaig somiar amb això.- va dir amb tristesa el noi.- per això sé que aquest intent de casament fracassarà.

-Això no ho saps- va dir l'Akane- m'ho aquestes explicant. Això vol dir que ja ha canviat la història del teu somni.

-No sé, jo no sóc tan optimista- va dir el noi amb pena, asseient-se al llit-la Nabiki ja ha d'haver informat a tots. En aquests moments, han de venir tots per aquí, tant els convidats com els que volen destrossar l'intent de noces.

La noia va mirar al noi, estava enfonsat, no semblava estar en contra de casar-se amb ella. Semblava trist per perdre el Nan niaoQuan, però sobretot per que segons ell, per que les noces no es celebraria.

-Digues la veritat, Tu em estimes? - va dir ella.

El noi la va mirar espantat, això s'assemblava al son. Si contestava el mateix que en el somni, ella s'enfadaria.

-Tu ho vas dit en Junsenkyo- va seguir ella.

En Ranma seguia sense contestar. Havia de fer el pas, però li era tan difícil.

-Per què em vaig haver de enamórame d'una persona tan insensible? -Va dir la noia perdent la paciència.

-I jo per què em vaig haver de enamórame d'una persona amb tan poca paciència? -Va dir el noi perdent també la paciència.

Els dos es van quedar mirant rubiritzes.

-Tant et costava dir-m'ho? -Va dir ella després d'una estona.

-Si ... molt. Jo no sóc com en Kuno. No sóc capaç de revelar els meus sentiments ... i a tu menys.

-Però si ens coneixem fa temps. Em pensava que em tenies més confiança- va dir ella sorpresa i trista.

-Et tinc confiança. Però en això sóc un covard. Em feia por, pensava que et riuries de mi- va dir ell baixant la cabeza.-Tenia por que em rebutgessis.

\- No pensava riure'm de ti.- va estar uns segons callada- Jo pensava el mateix, que si jo em declarava tu et riuries de mi, com sempre fas-va contestar la chica.- i com tu temia el teu rebuig.

Els dos es van mirar amb timidesa, amb un impuls van anar acostant les seves cares. Quan faltaven pocs mil·límetres per besar-se ...

-Com has pogut amagar això? -Van sentir dir al pare del noi- Tenies un barril del Nan niaoQuan i no m'ho vas dir.

Els dos nois van sortir de l'habitació de la noia i van anar al dojo. Des de la porta van veure un espectacle gairebé còmic. En el dojo estaven tots els seus rivals intentant boiquetear les noces. Les tres pseudo-promeses estaven barallant-se entre elles.

En Genma, en Ryoga i en Mousse barallant-se pel barril de Nan niaoQuan, i com en Happosai s'ho treia pensant que era sake. Com el vell destrossava el barril a comprovar que era aigua.

-Això jo ja ho he viscut- va dir en Ranma amb tristesa i designació- ara aquests tres ataqueren al mestre i ell els llançarà una de les seves bombas.-i així va ser, l' Akane va mirar al noi sorpresa.

La batussa va anar en augment, els rivals es barallaven entre ells, en Soun plorava, en Genma es va transformar en panda per fugir d'estudi, la Kasumi i la Nodoka miraven sorpreses com s'havia vingut tot baix, amb el ben planejat que era. A la porta del dojo, la Nabiki venia entrades per assistir a la cerimònia, va veure com la mirava la Kasumi i va empassar saliva, aquella nit es portaria una reprimenda de la seva germana gran, però havia guanyat molts diners.

Fins allà va arribar la paciència dels dos promesos que van fugir, refugiant-se en l'habitació de l'Akane. No volien problemes, si ho veien aquests sis bojos anirien a per ells. Es van asseure al llit d'ella, seguien vestits de nuvis, estaven tristos i fastiguejats de com havien de viure. Van sospirar amb designació i enuig. Estaven profundament recaiguts. No tenien control de les seves vides, altres els intentaven controlar.

Des de l'habitació van sentir com els presumptes pretendents destrossaven el dojo i com la Nabiki els mandava al carrer, i de pas els amenaçava amb cobrar la reparació, factura que la mitjana de les Tendo inflaría.

L' Akane va començar a plorar, desitjava casar-se amb el seu promès, l' aigua del Nan niaoQuan només va ser una excusa, i li havien destrossat el seu intent de noces. En Ranma la va mirar i es va enfadar amb els seus pares, amb aquests sis i amb la Nabiki per enviar invitacions a aquests sis. No els anava a perdonar, no consentia que ningú fes plorar a la seva promesa.

-Ho sento Akane, a estat culpa meva, - va dir ell disculpánt-se- hauria d'haver aclarit els meus sentiments, i no deixar que aquestes tres es creguessin el que no és ... No les vull. A qui el meu cor a triat és a .. és a ... - la noia el va mirar sorpresa, el noi s'estava confessant, encara que ja ho havia fet abans, la timidesa del noi li impedia dir-li el que sentia. Ho va veure empassant saliva i ...- ... et vull a tu ... només a tu. Sense tu no hagués arribat tan lluny. Només he progressat per tu, per defensar-te ... per protegir-te. Perquè res ni ningú t' amenaci, sense tu no seria res. Ets l'única a qui jo ... vull. T'estimo des del primer dia, va ser un amor a primera vista. Per això em posava gelós quan en Kuno se't s'acostava ... o en Ryoga, no puc controlar aquests gelosia.

Ella el va mirar i es va començar a riure. Ell la va mirar espantat i es va entristir, ella no ho volia. Ella en veure la reacció d'ell es va espantar, l'havia malinterpretat.

-Ranma, feia temps que esperava que et declarases ... encara que la teva declaració a estat tan pèssima ... ja sé que no ets molt bo amb les paraules. Però estic contenta, molt contenta. El que has dit t'has dit t'ha sortit del cor. Has vençut al teu pitjor enemic ... la teva timidesa ... jo també ... t'estimo. Tot i que no sé per què em vols, la Kasumi o la Shampoo fins i tot l'Ukyo són més maques que jo.

-Tens raó elles són més maques que tu ... -l'Akane es va enfadar, i quan anava a pegar-li amb el mall ... - ... Són més maques que tu ... aparentment, per a altres, ... però per a mi, tu ets la més maca. Cap d'elles es poden comparar amb tu.

Els dos es van quedar mirant. I van anar acostant els seus caps per besar-se. I quan els seus llavis estaven a pocs mil·límetres.

-Akane, Ranma, bajeu- la Nabiki picava a la porta- nostres pares volen parlar amb vosaltres.

Els dos nois es van mirar amb enuig, els havien interromput quan intentaven besar-se, els dos odiaven que els interrompessin contínuament.

-Volen deixar casament per més endavant ... però no tinc ganes de parlar amb ells ara.

Ella el va mirar preocupada.

-Per què no vols parlar amb ells? Jo tampoc tinc ganes de baixar ara ... però ...

El noi li va tancar la boca amb un dit. I amb un somriure entremaliat.

-Per que abans vull acabar el que hem deixat a mitjes.

-Què hem deixat a ...? - no va poder seguir el seu promès l'estava besant. Ella es va deixar portar, va ser un petó desitjat pels dos des de feia temps, gairebé des que es van conèixer. Va ser tendre i prolongat, no volien separar-se. El món va desaparèixer i només existien ells.

Es van separar i es van mirar amb afecte, ara sabien el que sentien l'un a l'altre.

-Era veritat quan en Junsekyo em vas confessar que em volies? - va dir la noia.

-Si ... era veritat- va dir ell avergonyit.

-I per què no em vas dir la veritat? Per què ho vas negar?

\- Per què era imbècil, per què la meva estúpida timidesa no em deixava dir-te la veritat. Ara estic penedit, hem perdut un temps preciós per culpa meva. Tant de bo t'ho hagués dit quan em vaig enamorar de tu, tenia molta ganes de dir-t'ho, però aquesta estúpida timidesa no em deixava apropar-me a tu. L'única forma d' apropa- me era insultant-te, això era un estúpid substitut d'anar agafats de la mà o de dir-te alguna cosa agradable ... però que tros d'imbècil he arribat a ser !.

-A mi em passava igual, no volia confessar que et volia, el meu estúpid orgull m'impedia dir-te la veritat, tot i que cada vegada que et abraçaven les teves altres promeses m'enfadava. Tens raó hem estat uns imbècils. Negar el que era evident.

-Però no podem dir-ho o aquests sis ens tornaren atacar. Que nosa !, i no són les meves promeses! ... només tinc una promesa ... TU! - va dir el noi amb ràbia.

-No vull ocultar-ho, vull sortir amb tu, anar al cinema, a sopar ... on sigui! i demostrar que t'estimo.

-I jo també ho vull fer ... però si ens demostrem estima, no ens deixeran en pau, voldran que tallem. Són uns egoistes, només pensa en ells- i de sobte les paraules egoistes li va començar a donar voltes al cap-¡Al banyes amb ells! -Va dir el noi com si fos una maldición.- els egoistes hem de ser nosaltres ... tu i jo! . Visquem com tu i jo volem, sense fer cas als alteres. Siguem nosaltres mateixos, fem d'una vegada el que vulguem, el que sempre hem volgut fer-el noi va posar un somriure entremaliat- t'he de proposar un tracte i no accepto un no com a resposta.

L'Akane el va mirar espantada i de sobte va obrir molt els ulls sorpresa, sàvia que li proposaria el noi. Va esbossar un somriure entremaliat. Estava d'acord amb aquesta idea.

-Suposem que dic que si- va dir ella somrient-li.

Tota la família Tendo i la Saotome eren al dojo. Soun estava assegut, es recolzava en la taula. Al seu costat hi havia en Genma transformat en panda, jugava amb una pilota. En Soun el va mirar el seu vell company no seria de gran ajuda.

Estaven bevent, anaven per la tercera ampolla de sake, tot i que també havien acabat amb altres ampolles d'altres licors.

-Estava bé planificada va dir en Soun-l'Akane estava d'acord amb casar-se ... i entre tu, el mestre i els "amics" dels nostres fills ho heu destrossat tot ... i ni la meva filla ni el teu fill apareixen. Es tanquen a l'habitació de l'Akane. Què estaran fent? - va dir l'home plorant.

\- Imagina-t'ho, són joves. Tenen les hormones revolucionades ... - va dir la Nabiki. Estava comptant els diners que havia guanyat amb l'intent de noces.

-No estan fent res dolent-va dir la Kasumi, estava netejant les destrosses provocades en el dojo.

Tots la van mirar, estranyats, no sabien com podia estar tan segura que els dos nois no feien res dolent.

-Com saps això? - va dir la Nabiki- ara poden estar jugant a jocs per a adults.

En Soun es va anar a aixecar salvaria la seva filla d' en Ranma.

-Jo salvaré la meva filla de ...

-Pot ser a l'inrevés. Potser l' Akane s'hagi llançat sobre en Ranma. Coneixent-los a tots dos, és el més probable.-va dir la Nabiki divertida.

En Soun es va espantar més encara, la seva nena un assetjadora. La hi va imaginar a la presó per violadora, per violar en Ranma.

-No siguis dolenta Nabiki. Si hagués passat alguna cosa. Ara estaríem a l'hospital, l' Akane hagués pegat a en Ranma una pallissa increïble- va comentar la Kasumi- mentre no sentim molt soroll i crits a l'habitació de l'Akane, estem segurs que no passa res. A més amb el tímids que són els dos ...

Tots van fer cas de les paraules de la Kasumi. Els dos nois eren previsibles, no intentarien res.

Els dos patriarques anaven a seguir bevent. En Soun va allargar la mà per agafar l'ampolla de sake, però algú la va agafar abans.

-No és hora de beure! - va dir en Ranma. El noi estava molt seriós. Va tirar l'ampolla a terra trencant-la en trossos.

En Ranma i la seva promesa havien entrat en el dojo, vestits de nuvis.

\- "És una festa de disfresses?" - posava en Genma en un cartell.

-Molt agut, molt bo el acudit- va col·laborar la Nabiki. Però va callar. Els dos promesos estaven molt seriosos. Estaven l'un al costat de l'altre amb els braços creuats.

-Us anem a proposar un tracte ... i el complireu, vulgueu o no va dir l' Akane.

-Serà una cosa que els dos volem ... i no acceptem un no per RESPOSTA.- va seguir el noi.

Els dos nois van mirar a la seva família i van somriure enigmàticament.

-No trencarem el vostre compromís.

-No volem trencar-ho- va dir en Ranma.

-Només canviarem una mica aquest compromís- va afegir l'Akane.

-Què és el que voleu? - va dir la Nodoka.

Els dos nois es van quedar mirant i es van somriure.

-El que voldrem és ...

Dos dies després, tota la família estava esmorzant. Des de dos dies abans tot havia canviat. Les baralles entre els dos joves havien gairebé desaparegut. Ara els crits que donaven els dos nois eren d'alegria, es reien fort, estaven fent broma tot el dia entre ells. La família els mirava espantats, aquests dos nois no eren els que ells coneixien.

-No vareu acceptar la seva proposta- es va queixar la Nabiki- abans eren més divertit. Ara tot s'ha tornat més monòton.

-Jo els prefereixo així- va dir la Kasumi- ja han reconegut que s'estimen. El que a tu et passa és que se t'ha acabat el negoci de xantatge.

Tota la família va mirar a la Nabiki, la noia estava furiosa. No havia pogut vendre la notícia a ningú, la seva germana gran no l'havia permès. La Kasumi xantatge a la seva germana mitjana, ella sàvia un secret de la Nabiki, i li va prometre que l'hi diria a tots si se n'anava de la llengua, i ho faria gratis.

-No deuríeu deixar que es ... - va començar la Nabiki. Però la Kasumi la va mirar i la noia no va seguir parlant.

En Ranma estava esmorzant, fent broma amb l'Akane, els dos joves també van mirar a la Nabiki, l'estaven advertint, no aguantarien més que Nabiki jugués amb ells o xantatges. Van acabar i van sortir corrent al Furinkan. Van sortir molt aviat, els dos pensaven que tindrien dificultats per arribar a l'institut. El noi no va pujar a la tanca, anava al costat de la seva amiga. Els dos es van agafar de la mà i van començar a parlar i riure. Les persones que es creuaven amb ells, els miraven estranyats i espantats, els coneixien i li semblava estrany que no es barallessin.

En girar una cantonada es van trobar als seus rivals.

-Mira, mira Akane! ¡A qui tenim aquí! - va dir el noi en veu baixa i amb un to irònic.

-No s'esperen la notícia que els anem a donar-li va contestar ella també en un to baix.

-No, no li agradarà gens, tindrem ball, arribarem tard al Furinkan i això que hem sortit aviat per si els vèiem.

Els altres sis nois els veien xiuxiuejar.

-Deixeu de parlar entre vosaltres-va dir l'Ukyo- abans-d'ahir vam deixar clar que no us deixarem casar-vos.

-No sou ningú per decidir per nosaltres. Farem el que volguem- va dir en Ranma en to de burla i traient la llengua.

\- "Però que immadur és!" - va pensar l'Akane. Però al veure-li el somriure sarcàstica, que aparentment ningú més va veure, va saber que planejava alguna cosa.

La Shampoo es va llançar a sobre del noi, i el va abraçar. L' Akane es va començar a enfadar, però va veure com en Ranma s'intentava treure l'amazona de sobre, va notar que el noi s'enfurismava, si hagués estat un dels nois ja estaria fora de combat.

-Shampoo cita amb Airen-va dir la xineta.

-I jo una amb ... - va dir en Ryoga.

L' Akane va notar que en Ranma ja se li havia acabat la paciència.

-De veritat que voleu una cita? Doncs res tan fàcil- va dir en Ranma, ningú es va adonar, només l' Akane, però el noi estava furiós-tanqueu els ulls.

Els sis nois els van tancar, van notar que els portaven i que algú els agafava per la mans.

-Nosaltres tindrem cita? - va preguntar la Shampoo. Va usar correctament el japonès i li va canviar una mica la veu.

-Si! -Va contestar una veu amb alegria. A la noia es la notava nerviosa, com li canvia la veu al seu airen.

Quan la Shampoo va obrir els ulls es va espantar. Tenia agafat per les mans a en Ryoga i li havia demanat sortir i aquest havia acceptat. Era un parany d' en Ranma, el noi-porc estava furiós, ell volia sortir amb l'Akane.

Els dos nois del dojo Tendo van sentir unes malediccions, en Ranma havia aparellat a Kuno amb lUkyo i a en Mousse amb la Kodachi. Cap estava d'acord amb aquestes unions.

Els sis van buscar a en Ranma, que reia a riallades al costat d'Akane.

LAkane va mirar al seu amic, semblava una broma infantil ... però el noi estava advertint als seus rivals que no sortiria amb cap d'elles, i a ells que no deixaria que perseguissin a ella. El dolent que aquests sis no aprenien mai les lliçons a la primera ... ni tampoc a la segona i tornaven per més.

-No sortiré amb ella- va dir en Ryoga furiós- aquesta burla la pagaràs car. Humiliar-me davant de l'Akane.

-Jo no voler sortir amb en Ryoga ... jo sortiré amb Airen.

-No! -Va dir contundent en Ranma-No sortiré amb tu ... millor no sortiré amb cap de vosaltres !. No em imposaràs la teva voluntat. I Ryoga… No necessites a ningú per humillar-te, en tens prou amb tu mateix.- en Ryoga ho va mirar amb ganes de matar-ho. En Ranma va mirar als altres dos nois- el mateix passa amb vosaltres dos. Un acossant a l'Akane- va mirara ek Kuno- algú dia l'Akane et denuciarà per acos- va mirar a en Mousse- Venc a la Shampoo i ser el seu Airen, i torneu a Xina o on volgeu, pero deixar- me els dos tranquil.

-Tu ser espòs de la Shampoo ... tu venir amb mi a la Xina i ...

-Mai no! ... mai consentiré que t'ho portis a la Xina ... en Ranma és meu! ... i només meu.- va dir una furiosa i possessiva Akane, va abraçar al noi, i va mirar de forma desafiant a les seves rivals. No anava a consentir que aquestes ximples s'ho quitèssin ... ja no!.

Tots la van mirar sorpresos. No era normal que lAkane reclamés a en Ranma com a seu. Hi havia passat alguna cosa entre els dos promesos, però no ho consentirien

-Desperta Akane, en Ranma no et vol ... - va dir lUkyo amb prepotencia i superioritat, anava a seguir parlant, però lAkane la mirava amb un somriure sarcàstic.

-La que heu de despertar sou vosaltres-va contestar una Akane segura del que deia. En Ranma la va mirar sorprès i va somriure, aquesta era la seva Akane.- jo ja sé el que en Ranma sent per mi. Vosaltres només us ho imagineu que us vol. Us creieu el que no és ... esteu molt enganyades. Ell em estima a mi i només a mi.

-Que prepotent! -Va dir en Ranma en baix- però és la veritat.- i el noi va riure.

-¡Menteixes! Es mentida Akane! - va dir la Shampoo- en Ranma estimar ...

-No !, no menteix! - va afirmar en Ranma, el noi estava serios- després que us vau ser, després de destrossar l'intent de noces ... ens van confessar el nostre amor mutu. Jo estimo a lAkane i ella al mi.

Els rivals els miraven espantats.

-Tu sempre vas dir que no voler, riure't d'ella. Que ser lletja i altres coses.

-Mentia ..., si mentia- va reconèixer en Ranma- era un covard idiota en no reconèixer el que sentia per ella- el noi va callar i va sospirar- i ... també la protegia ... de vosaltres, per què si reconeixia que l' estimava la intentaríeu matar. I d'altres bojos que la podien utilitzar per atracar-me. Ara tot ha canviat qui la intenti atacar o tocar-la...-els va mirar molt seriós i amb to sàdic- ...el mataré amb molt de dolor ... sigui qui sigui, tant me fa que sigui home ... o dona.

Els sis nois el van mirar espantats, aquest no era el Ranma que coneixien.

-Jo tampoc vull que us apropeu a en Ranma, penso el mateix que ell. Qui ho intenti atacar o tocar-lo ... el mataré ... o la mataré amb molt dolor ... sigui qui sigui o home ... o dona.-lAkane havia dit el mateix que en Ranma paraula per paraula.

-Nosaltres destrossarem la vostra unió. No consentirem que seguiu junts. La bella Akane Tendo i la noia de la trena seran meves- va dir en Tatewaki, tots el van mirar bocabadats.

Escolta Tatewaki Kuno ... ni lAkane Tendo ni la noia de la trena seran teves. Les dues són meves ... de Ranma Saotome- va dir el noi de la trena usant el mateix to i forma de parlar que en Kuno.

LAkane va esbossar un somriure, en Ranma s'estava cansant d'aquesta conversa. Havien sortit aviat de casa per que pesaven que es trobarien amb aquests sis idiotes ... i havien encertat ... però aquesta discussió durava ja molt.

-Ranma tenim pressa, abans de l'escola hem ... passar per ... la joieria ... hem d'agafar l'encàrrec de la Kasumi.

El noi va assentir.

-Em sap greu, però tenim pressa. Ja heu sentit a lAkane. Deixar-nos passar. No volem poseu-vos una denúncia per amenaces o assetjament.

En Ranma i la seva amiga van començar a caminar i els sis nois els van deixar passar espantats.

-Per avui passar podeu ... però un altre dia no. I si casar-vos intenteu ... nosaltres tornar a destrossar-vos casament. Mai deixarem que us caseu - va dir la Shampoo.

Els dos nois es van parar, es van mirar i van esbossar un somriure enigmàtic.

-No us preocupeu, no intentarem casar-nos de nou-va dir lAkane.

-No hi haurà pròxima casament, no em casaré ni amb lAkane ... ni amb ningú. De la mateixa manera que lAkane no es casarà ni amb mi ... ni amb vosaltres ... ni amb ningú ... lAkane i jo ja no som promesos.-seguir en Ranma.

-Ni nuvis, t'has deixat això- va dir lAkane somrient.

-Em sap greu, tenia el cap en un altre lloc.-va contestar en Ranma rient. El comportament que tenien els dos nois inquietava als altres nois. Els dos nois sempre havien estat íntims i molt propers a ell un de l'altre ... però ara semblava que estaven més units ... massa units.

Els sis nois els van mirar espantats. Ni promesos ... ni nuvis. Ni es casarien mai ... no ho entenien.

-¡ Voleu aclarir-nos tot! - va dir en Ryoga, va fer cara de paranoic, i cridant com un posseït-No entenc res! .- i els altres cinc nois van assentir, ells també estaven a la vora d'un atac de nervis.

-No ens anem a casar per què ... - va dir lAkane.

-Ja ho estem. Ens vam casar fa dos dies !.

Tots els van mirar espantats. No s'ho creien.

-¡Impossible !, fa dos dies us van destrossar el casament-va dir lUkyo, estava satisfeta d'haver ajudat a destrossar aquestes noces.

-Si, quan la Nabiki us va fer fora de la noztra casa, estàveu convençuts d'haver destrossat aquest intent de noces. Us vam veure sortir del dojo molt contents ... havíeu aconseguit el vostre objectiu ... que no ens caséssim ... el vau aconseguir ... en aparença.-va dir en Ranma. Si recordava les noces fallida s'enfadava amb els sis personatges que tenia davant. Li havia fastiguejat molt que es fiquessin pel mig- no teniu cap dret a interferir entre lAkane i jo. Per això ens vam casar.

-Ens vam casar per voluntat d' en Ranma i meva. I vam haver de fer xantatge als nostres pares.

-A poc després de marxar li vaig proposar matrimoni a lAkane i va acceptar. Us vau anar convençuts que no es celebraria la noces- va explicar en Ranma- Pensem que aquesta era l'excusa perfecta i el moment perfecte per casar-nos.

-En la vostra ceguesa vai pensant en el vostre triomf, vau oblidar que nosaltres dos no ens hem deixat vèncer. I aprofitem que ens pensàveu vençuts per jugar la nostra ultima carta. Vam atacar just després que ens vau derrotar. Ens vam casar unes poques hores després del casament fallida. Sense donar temps a que us vau assabentassi, i tonessi a intentar destrossar aquestes noces.

-Va ser una jugada mestra i Va triunfar. El casament va arribar a la seva fi sense sis molèsties- va dir en Ranma mirant-los-la Kasumi es va encarregar que la Nabiki no avisés a ningú i a vosaltres menys. Va ser un casament íntim. La família, només els Saotome i els Tendo. Deixarem per a més endavant una altra per als amics ... vosaltres tampoc seteu benbinguts, però l'única que val ... ja s'ha celebrat.

-No és possible! - va dir un horroritzat en Kuno- No et pots haver casat amb lAkane Tendo. Jo anul·laré aquest matrimoni.

-I jo Akane Tendo ... no ara és Akane Saotome, t'enviaré a l'hospital si ho intentes.

-Si! Aquesta és la meva doneta-va dir en Ranma rient.

-Es pot anul·lar ... si en mes no consumar matrimoni ... - va començar la Shampoo ... va callar va veure que els nuvis somreien - no ser possible ... no haver ...

-Arribeu amb dos dies de retard- va dir en Ranma.- pot ser que ja estiguin encarregat un Ranma o una Akane petits.

LAkane es va posar vermell. Era mentida encara no havien exercit aquest dret ... però això no ho havien de saber aquests idiotes.

-No tenies cap dret a ..- va dir en Ryoga. En Ranma li va tornar a pegar. En Ryoga va tornar a sagnar.

-¡Tenim tot el dret del món !, Estem casats! Som marit i muller! - van cridar els dos nois.

-Avui acabarem amb aquest matrimoni- va contestar la Kodachi- després el meu Ranma es casarà amb mi ...

-Per què amb tu? Ranchan es casarà amb mi-va dir lUkyo.

Es van començar a barallar entre ells, per qui es casaria amb en Ranma, i qui amb lAkane.

-Sempre igual- va dir en Ranma designat- per què ens perseguiran ?.

-No ho sé. Només sé per què et vull jo.-va contestar lAkane.

-I jo a tu- va dir ell- ets la millor dona que conec i la més guapa.

Se'n van anar acostant i es van besar. Quan es van separar els dos nois es van somriure, els dos nois es sentien un. Ell li va acariciar la cara.

-Testimo- va repetir ell.

-I jo a tu- va repetir ella- Hem oblidat que tenim companyia- dir amb un somriure tímida.- han d'estar furiosos.

-Tan em fa. Són uns egoistes. Mai han tingut en compte els nostres sentiments ... només els seus. Havíem de ser seus encara que ni tu ni jo voldríem. Ara hem decidit el que nosaltres realment volíem, sense tenir en compte a ningú, només comptem tu i jo, els altres en això no tenen res a dir.

Els rivals els van mirar sorpresos. Els dos nuvis els havia criticat, els havia dit que la seva opinió no comptava i veladament els havia amenaçat. Estaven furiosos, no estaven d'acord amb aquest matrimoni.

-Ara nosaltres anul·larem aquest ... matrimoni? - va dir en Ryoga i els sis rivals es van preparar per lluitar.

-Akane preparar-te, ara comença el vals, no m'agrada com ho tocaren aquests sis ... però tu i jo junts podem superar aquesta prova i totes. Li ensenyarem el bé que "ballem" junts.

-Si, junts vencerem. No podran ni separar-nos, ni vèncer-nos- va contestar la noia.

Els sis rivals es van llançar sobre ells dos. Els dos nois van somriure, es sentien preparats per vèncer a aquests idiotes. Sabien que aquests sis no aconseguirien mai complir el seu objectiu de separar-los.

.

Fi


	12. Chapter 12: L'aniversari d'Akane

**12ª. L'aniversari d'Akane.**

**.**

La noia estava estirada al llit. No podia dormir. Feia dies que no dormia, els mateixos que el seu promès no era a casa. El noi s'havia fugat de casa i amb qui menys s'esperava.

La jove estava furiosa i ho pagava amb qui estava prop d'ella, les seves amigues evitaven parlar del noi, la seva família evitaven parlar, els seus rivals ... els seus rivals estaven tan furioses com ella, ningú s'acostava a cap de les ... cinc ?.

Aquest dia que començaria en unes hores era el seu aniversari ... i el seu promès no estaria amb ella, l'odiava, no volia tornar a veure-ho mai.

Va recordar amb ràbia el dia que va desaparèixer el jove.

.

**UNS DIES ABANS ...**

**.**

Tota la família estava esmorzant. Tota menys en Ranma que seguia dormint.

-Akane, Pots despertar a en Ranma? - va preguntar la Nodoka.

-Per què jo? -Va preguntar ella enfadada, encara que sàvia la resposta.

-És el teu promès i sempre ho despertes tu. No deixes a ningú que ho faci per tu.

Va pujar a l'habitació del noi. I va entrar-hi de forma brusca. I va tancar els ulls, no ho volia veure mig nu ... aquell dia no.

\- Vols aixeca-te d'una vegada! -va dir la noia de mala manera, cridant. De vegades el despertava amb suavitat, però avui s'havia aixecat de mal humor, havia tingut un malson, on en Ranma l'enganyava amb els seus companyes de classe.-Arribarem tard a l'escola per culpa teva!.

Era dissabte i no tenien classe, però ho va dir per despertar el noi. En obrir els ulls va veure l'habitació ... buida. No estava el noi. L'Akane va registrar l'habitació i ... res. El jove s'havia anat amb totes les seves pertinences, o gairebé totes.

Uns minuts després tota la família estava reunida al voltant de la taula. Tots enfosquits per la fugida del noi. Els pares d' en Ranma pensant que era un mal i ingrat fill. En Soun que havia triat un mal home per a la seva filla. La Kasumi sentia pena per la seva germana petita. La Nabiki sentia que el seu negoci havia volat, quedava l'Akane ... però res tornaria a ser igual.

L'Akane estava furiosa, ressentida. I quan li parlaven contestava de males formes.

Tots els reunits es preguntaven amb quin dels seus promeses s'havia fugat.

Van passar els minuts ... i van sentir cops en una paret i aquesta es va trencar, pel buit va entrar la Shampoo.

-Hola, Shampoo venir a veure a Airen. Ella necessitar ...- va dir la jove xinesa.

-Per que necessites a aquest mal home? -Va preguntar l'Akane de males formes.

-Ell ajudar-me a buscar a noi ànec- va dir la Shampoo. Tots la van mirar sorprès- en Mousse anar a dormir. I quan Shampoo anar a despertar, en Mousse haver desaparegut, les seves coses també.

Tots a la casa la van mirar sorpresos.

-Estàs dient que en Mousse va desaparèixer sense avisar? - va preguntar la Nabiki.

-Si això dir. Jo venir a buscar a Airen. Quan trobar a noi-ànec jo enganxar una pallissa.

-Estàs preocupada per ell? - va preguntar la Nabiki.

La Shampoo es va posar vermella.

-Jo no estar preocupada per ell. En Mousse haver de ajudar-me en el Neko-Hanten.

La Nabiki la va mirar sorpresa. La Shampoo posava la mateixa cara que posava l' Akane quan li preguntava si estava enamorada d' en Ranma, les dues mentien igual del mal.

-Doncs si vens per en Ranma ... t'has equivocat de lloc. Aquesta rata ha fugit aquesta nit, com ha fet en Mouse- l' Akane va mirar a la seva rival- i em joc alguna cosa que aquests dos han fugit junts.

La Shampoo es va deixar caure a terra.

-Aquesta me la paga !. - va exclamar furiosa la noia xinesa-en Mousse penedir d'anar-se'n sense avisar-me- es va sorprendre pel que va dir. Va mirar allà reunits i va baixar el cap avergonyida.

Hores després. L' Akane i la Shampoo seguien assegudes, no s'havien mogut. Ningú gosava parlar-les. Els seus contestacions eren tallants i les seves mirades irades. Les dues joves seguien furioses per la insolència dels dos nois fugits.

Van sentir sorolls i van entrar l' Ukyo i l' Akari Unryū, la núvia d 'en Ryoga. Les dues nouvingudes només entrar van veure que passava alguna cosa, no era normal que l' Akane i la Shampoo estiguessin juntes sense barallar-se, a part les dues estaven furioses. Hi havia passat alguna cosa i li feia por saber-ho.

-Hola! - va saludar amb por l' Ukyo, temia dir alguna cosa i que aquestes dues saltessin.- Necessito la vostra ajuda, la d' en Ranma per ser precisos ... .- va veure que la dues noies la miraven amb curiositat i cansament.- Ahir a la nit va aparèixer en Ryoga en el meu restaurant, avui tenia una cita amb l'Akari. El vaig deixar dormir en el meu restaurant, perquè no es perdés. I aquest matí quan ha llegat la seva novia he pujat a cridar-ho. I no us podeu imaginar que ha passat?

-Que en Ryoga havia desaparegut amb totes les seves coses, ni es va acomiadar de tu- van dir l'Akane i la Shampoo amb cansament.

Les dues noies que venien a la recerca d' en Ryoga van ser informades de la desaparició dels altres dos nois i les quatre noies es van reunir al voltant de la taula amb un mal geni de pel·lícula.

Des del passadís la família les mirava amb terror, aquestes quatre joves feien por. Ningú tenia el valor d'apropar-se a elles.

Al cap de les hores va arribar la Kodachi. La notícia de la desaparició d' en Ranma i els altres dos nois s'havia estès per Nerima i va anar a la recerca d'informació. En veure-entrar totes van pensar que en Kuno també havia desaparegut ... però no van tenir tanta sort, en Kuno era a casa seva. La Kodachi es va unir al grup i van estar reunides les cinc fins ben entrada la nit.

La resta de la família va haver de sopar a la cuina. Ningú es volia arriscar a enfrontar-se al geni d'aquestes cinc noies presumptament abandonades.

La Nabiki va ser qui va preguntar la pregunta que tots tenien en ment, estaven reunida tota la família en el dojo.

-On s'han ficat en Ranma i aquests dos?

-No ho sé-va contestar la Kasumi-m'agradaria saber Per què han fugit?

-És senzill, aquests tres tenen por d'aquestes noies. Tenen raó, llevant l' Akari, les altres quatre no són molt pacífiques. I aquests nois les han hagut de patir mes de una vegada. Han escapat per salvar les seves vides, per que han de tenir núvies noves ... – la Nabiki va notar fred i al girar-se va veure a les cinc noies que la miraven malament. Un Aura negra les envoltava.

-Pare, sortirem a investigar. Tornaré quan m'assabenti d'alguna cosa- va dir la Akane. I va mirar a la Nabiki- aquesta broma me la pagues, no te la perdonaré. Ara entenc per què quan en Ranma va ser promès teu estava desitjant tornar amb mi.-ho havia dit amb fredor i molta ràbia. Es va girar i les cinc noies van abandonar el dojo.

Aquesta nit va aparèixer el rumor que cinc fúries, cinc dimonis, havien sortit dels inferns. Perseguien tres nois que s'havien escapat del seu control. Qui va dir haver-les vist, ho deia amb terror, les reescrivia com monstres encarnada en cinc noies joves. Durant dies el terror a aquestes noies va assolar Nerima. Anant juntes o cadascuna pel seu costat, veure-les era una vista al terror més absolut.

...

Cinc dies havien passat, cinc dies que la noia inspirava terror a qui la veiés. Cinc dies en la major de les incertesa. Ella estava ajaguda, pensar en com havia passat tot no l'havia ajudat, tot el contrari, estava més furiosa.

Recordava la conversa amb la Kasumi. El dia després de la desaparició del seu promès.

...

_-No et preocupis-li havia dit la seva germana-Tornarà, tornarà amb tu. Ell havia de fer alguna cosa important._

_-Però per què no m'ho va dir? -Havia preguntat ella plorant._

_-Per que et s'oposaria i no li deixaries anar. Akane, és molt important que en Ranma faci això. Quan t'assabentis, sabràs que ell tenia raó_.

...

El record d'aquesta conversa no la va alleujar. En Ranma havia confiat en la Kasumi i no en ella, estava molt confusa. Es va aixecar del llit, anava a preparar-se un got de llet per veure si l'ajudava a dormir.

-I si la Nabiki té raó i si en Ranma m'ha abandonat per que té una promesa nova? -Es va preguntar la noia.

-Qui té una promesa nova? -Va preguntar una veu darrere d'ella.

La noia va quedar un moment en blanc, coneixia aquesta veu. Es va girar i va veure de peu davant d'ella al seu promès. El seu costum de deixar-se la finestra oberta, havia permès l'entrada del noi a l'habitació. A ella se li van escapar les llàgrimes, l'havia trobat tant a faltar i ara tornava a estar davant seu.

Es va apropar a ell emocionada. El va mirar i ...

Va sonar un Plaff i en Ranma es va posar la mà a la cara, on ella li va estampar una bufetada, la va mirar sense comprendre. Però sense enfadar-se.

-On dimonis has estat ?. Per què no te n'has anat de entrenament- li va cridar la noia enfurismada- m'has tingut molt preocupada.

En Ranma va mirar a la noia, estava furiosa. Li feia mal haver provocat aquest estat en la seva promesa.

-Ho sento Akane ... jo ... no volia que això passarà. Necessitava sortir. No t'ho podia explicar ...

-Però si a la Kasumi- li va cridar enfurismada la noia- creia que tenies més confiança ... en Mi.-se li van escapar unes llàgrimes.

En Ranma la va mirar.

-No t'ho podia explicar ... t'haguessis oposat i no m'haguessis deixat anar. I la Kasumi em va enxampar quan m'escapava, l'hi vaig explicar. Li vaig demanar que guardés el secret.

-Per què no t'hauria deixat anar? No pot ser tan dolent.

En Ranma va treure un diari esportiu i hi va lliurar a la seva promesa. Ella va llegir la portada i va obrir molt els ulls.

\- Vaig participar en un torneig, vaig demanar a en Ryoga i en Mousse que m' acompanyessin.- ella el va mirar amb una barreja d'emocions-Vaig quedar primer, en Mousse segon i en Ryoga tercer ... jo els vaig eliminar a tots dos.

-Però podies haver-m'ho dit. Podies haver-me portat.

-No volia que veiessis com em s'esbatussaven.- va contestar ell- em vaig equivocar, en els combats va ser quan més et necessitava donant-me ànims. Et havia d'haver portat. Et vaig trobar molt a faltar.

-Ranma! - va dir ella sorpresa. El noi reconeixia que sentia alguna cosa per ella, que la necessitava.

-Però no podia portar-te. Volia .. volia donar-te una sorpresa i ... amb tu davant no podia ..- va anar caminant i es va posar darrere de la noia el va mirar el coll i va exclamar espantat- que tens al coll?.

Ella es va espantar.

-En el coll? Mira que tinc!, pot ser que m'hagi picat un insecte!.

-Si, aquí. T'ho vaig a curar. Tanca els ulls, pot ser que et dolgui- va dir ell. Ella es va espantar, però va tancar els ulls. No va desconfiar del noi, no li faria res, si ho intentava ...

Llavors va notar que el noi li passava alguna cosa pel coll i que el lligava al clatell. La noia va obrir els ulls espantada.

-Mira que t'ha crescut en el coll- va dir ell fent broma.

Ella va abaixar la mirada amb por. Estava disposada a pegar al noi si li havia fet una broma. I el que va veure penjant en el seu coll la va deixar sense parla. Hi havia passat de la por a l'enuig i d'aquest al estupor i d'est a l'alegria. Els seus ulls es van entelar per les llàgrimes al veure el que en Ranma li va penjar al coll. Va agafar el penjoll que li havia regalat el noi i el va acariciar amb dolçor.

-Gràcies Ranma! - va dir la noia- és preciós! .- l' Akane tenia llàgrimes als ulls, estava emocionada. No pensava que el seu promès fos capaç de fer-li un regal com aquest.- aquest regal és molt important per a mi.

-Et volia regalar alguna cosa molt maca. Per això vaig participar en el torneig. No volia demanar diners a la sangonera de la teva germana. M'ho havia de guanyar jo mateix.

Ella va fer que sí, no podia parlar de l'emoció.

-Felicitats pel teu aniversari !. Volia ser el primer a felicitar-te.

Ella el va abraçar i el va besar a la galta. El noi es va posar vermell i es va tocar on ella el va besar.

-I ... i... aquest petó? ... per ... per què? -Va preguntar el noi amb timidesa i quequejant.-És el teu aniversari, no m'havia de donar un regal a mi.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure amb dolçor. En Ranma considerava el seu petó un regal

-Per ser bo amb mi. Per que avui t'ho has merescut ... Però no et perdonaré que et fossis sense avisar- me.- el va renyar ella.

-D'acord, la propera vegada et llevaré.- va dir ell- en guanyar aquest torneig m'he classificat per al torneig nacional, és d'aquí a dos mesos, prepara't per acompanyar-me. Amb tu a prop guanyaré. Ves traient el passaport. Si guanyo aquest torneig aniré al mundial. Vull guanyar el torneig mundial.

Ella es va alegrar que ell comptés amb ella. Però de seguida es va tornar a enfadar.

-Em fas un regal i em felicites, però ...

-Però que? - va preguntar el noi.

Ella sabia que ell no entenia a primeres.

-T'has oblidat d'alguna cosa-va dir ella i es va tocar dues vegades la galta amb els dits índex i cor-Tant et costa?

El noi va entendre el que li demanava la seva promesa. Es va posar vermell, va empassar saliva. Es va acostar a la noia. I va estar un moment sense reaccionar, i quan la noia va començar a perdre la paciència, ell es va ajupir i va dipositar un petó a la galta de la seva promesa.

Ella es va posar vermella. No va ser un petó ràpid i incòmode i donat per compromís, va ser dolç i agradable.

-El veus, no va ser tan difícil. Oi? -Va preguntar ella somrient.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure.

-No .. no ho ha estat. Ha estat ... molt agradable.- la va mirar i es va posar seriós- és hora de dormir, demà t'explicaré tot ... tota la veritat- es va dirigir a la porta de l'habitació, però ella el va detenir el va abraçar i li va tornar el petó, ell es va posar vermell i va somriure.- m'ha agradat el teu peto. En vull més!, faré tot el possible ... per merèixer més dels teus petons. Avui m'has donat dos. Ja puc morir feliç.

En Ranma va sortir de l'habitació i ella es va quedar mirant la porta per on se'n va anar el noi. Es va posar vermella, no només li havia regalat un penjoll amb una joia, sinó que li va demanar més petons. Aquesta nit havia estat carregada d'emocions, però ja s'havia solucionat tot. Com li havia dit la seva germana, el noi va tornar amb ella. Aquesta nit la jove, per fi, va dormir tranquil·la.

.

Al dia següent.

Tots en el dojo Tendo havien dormit profundament i sense despertar-se. Estar en estat d'alerta pel mal humor de l'Akane els esgotava. I quan queien al llit s'adormien de seguida i no els despertava res. Ningú es va assabentar de la volta del fugat. Ni de la discussió dels dos joves, ni que s'havien reconciliat.

Va ser llavors quan van sentir baixar a algú les escales. L'Akane s'havia aixecat, els esperava un altre dia de terror.

.

L'Akane es va despertar, havia tingut un somni fantàstic, on el seu promès tornava, li regalava un penjoll i es mig confessava.

El seu rostre va adquirir un rictus de tristesa. Llàstima que només hagi estat això, un somni.

Va baixar la seva vista al pit i no va veure res. Que somni més idiota havia tingut. Es va incorporar al llit i va notar un bony a l'esquena i va portar la seva mà allà i va agafar un petit objecte lligat al seu coll. El va girar, el va mirar i va somriure. Després de tot no havia estat un somni, però no per això no deixava de ser un record fantàstic .

Es va vestir i va anar a l'habitació del seu promès i el va veure dormint, va sortir i va tancar la porta. Va baixar les escales cantant i va passar per on estava la seva família.

-Bon dia! - va dir amb alegria i va anar a rentar -se.

La seva família la va mirar espantada. Aquesta noia va haver de somiar alguna cosa realment agradable, per què s'havia aixecat contenta i de bon humor.

Quan la noia va tornar i es va asseure a la taula, la família la va mirar estranyada.

-Et passa alguna cosa Akane? -Va preguntar la Kasumi.

-No, què m'havia de passar? - va respondre l'Akane.

-Res. Com has estat uns dies rara.- va aclarir la Nodoka.

-Aquests dies ja són al passat, i el passat es...passat!.- contestar ella somrient.

Tots la seguien mirant de manera estranya.

-Ha de ser per què avui és el seu aniversari- va dir la Nabiki- per què en poques setmanes s'acaba la secunda ... -i va mirar el coll de la jove i va veure una cosa que no havia vist mai-Què és això ?, Què portes al coll?

-El que? - i llavors va recordar-Ah! Això? - i va ensenyar el penjoll i va somriure enigmàtica-És un regal.

\- És preciós! - va dir la Kasumi, i va mirar a la seva germana amb alegria- No t'ho vaig dir?

L'Akane va assentir. La Nabiki va notar que s'escapava alguna cosa. Ella que s'assabentava de tot, i hi havia alguna cosa que ella no sabia, però si la Kasumi.

-Preciós ... i car- dir A qui has estafat?

En sentir això a en Soun li va canviar la cara, ara creia saber per què s'havia anat en Ranma. Era l´Akane qui tenia un nou nuvi.

\- Qui ... ?, Qui ... ?, Qui t'ho ha regalat? - va exigir el patriarca-No deixaré que et tornis una ...

-He estat jo! - va dir una veu. En Ranma va entrar a la sala i es va asseure al costat de l'Akane. El noi semblava diferent, més alegre, com si s'hagués lliurat d'un pes- jo l'hi he regalat !.

Tots el van mirar sorpresos. El noi fugat havia tornat i estava assegut al costat de la seva promesa llegint un diari.

-On has estat? - va preguntar en Soun- Segur amb una promesa nova. Tu i els teus dos amics haureu anat a visitar noies noves. Mentre les vostres promeses ...

En Ranma li va lliurar el diari sense dir-li res. En Soun el va agafar i va començar a llegir-lo al seu costat es va posar en Genma. Els ulls dels dos homes es van anar obrint de sorpresa i quan van acabar de llegir.

-Vas participar en un torneig sense demanar permís !.

-No tenia temps, vaig saber que es feia el mateix dia que vaig marxar.

-Per que vas participar? Per què no vas dir res? - va inquirir la mare del noi.

-Necessitava diners per unes despeses. I no vaig dir res per què ... per què hi havia dues persones que m'haguessin prohibit anar-hi, i no els hagués fet cas. I m'haguessin tret els diners del premi - va mirar al seu pare i a en Soun- i dues més, que m'haguessin demanat que no fos- i va mirar a la seva mare i a la seva promesa- i no m'hagués pogut resistir a aquesta petició.

-Vaja germaneta tens més control sobre en Ranma que et imagines- va dir amb picardia la Nabiki a la seva germana petita.-Si volguessis podies ...-l' Akane i en Ranma es ruboritzar. I van baixar el cap.

-Mare, t'he comprat això- va dir el noi a la seva mare i li va lliurar un estoig, la dona el va obrir i va treure un fermall.

-I això per què? -va preguntar la dona.

-Per ser un mal fill. Per amagar de tu, per que no vas poder gaudir de la meva infància. Ja sé que això no compresa les males estones que vas passar lluny de mi i sola. Però no vull que això es torni a repetir, no vull que per la bogeria d'algú em allunyin de tu de nou. I si per alguna raó m'allunyo de tu, tingues per segur que estarem en contacte.

Van seguir parlant, el noi li va lliurar un sobre a la Nabiki.

-Per reparació del dojo - va dir el noi- crec que hi ha prou per posar-lo a punt.

La Nabiki. Va mirar el sobre i va esbufegar.

-Hi ha fins i tot per tirar-lo a terra i tornar-lo a fer un de nou.

-Té Kasumi, amb això no et tornaràs a preocupar de si passem fam.- i li va donar un altre sobre.

-Gràcies Ranma !, ets un bon home.

-No, no ho sóc ... tot i no.- va contestar el noi amb tristesa.

-Per què fas això? - va preguntar l'Akane, es temia que estava compensat a la família per què pensava fugir de nou.

-No Akane, no penso fugir. He estat vivint aquí i no he contribuït, és hora que canviï tot.-va parar de parlar i va mirar fixament a la noia- Tots els nostres problemes s'han solucionat, queden uns pocs, però són els menys importants.

-Com que els nostres problemes s'han solucionat? - va preguntar l'Akane espantada.

-La Shampoo no tornarà a molestar-nos, està amb en Mousse. Sembla que quan ell se'n va anar amb mi, la Shampoo el va trobar a faltar – l' Akane va recordar el mal humor de la noia xinesa. Aquesta no trobava a faltar a en Ranma, sinó a en Mousse.- quan vam tornar i vam arribar al Neko-Hanten, la Shampoo se li va tirar a sobre plorant, de mi va passar com si no existís - i va mirar a l' Akane amb un somriure entremaliada- i me n'alegro que ho fes ... la Shampoo va bufetejar molt furiosa a en Mousse. Ara això em recorda al retrobament de dos nois, en aquesta també hi va haver bufetades i llàgrimes. Van ser escenes pràcticament idèntiques.

L' Akane el va mirar advertint que no seguís, fins a aquest moment s'havia portat bé.

-Però Ells dos per què et van acompanyar? - va preguntar la Nodoka- Havien de tenir algunes raons per fer-ho, no?

-Si. En Mousse necessitava diners, el Neko- Hanten està que es cau, necessita una reparació urgent. En Ryoga ha formalitzat la seva relació amb l' Akari. Ella i l' Ukyo eren al Ucchan. Una mica més i maten el pobre Ryoga. Ell tenia un deute amb l' Ukyo, li devia diners, i amb el seu premi li ha pagat, i com jo vaig fer amb l' Akane, ell volia regalar-li alguna cosa a l'Akari.

L'Akane va mirar al seu promès, faltava alguna cosa no li havia explicat tot. Però li feia por preguntar.

-Ranma falta alguna cosa, que passa amb l'Ukyo?

El noi la va mirar amb un somriure enigmàtic.

-Vaig parlar amb ella, som alguna cosa com ... amics. Li he dit que no podia veure-la com promesa, i menys com a esposa. Que sempre ha estat i serà la meva amiga ... però només això.- l'Akane va veure la tristesa del noi- li fet molt de mal Akane. No creia que pogués danyar tant a una persona només dient-li la veritat. Em sento fatal, em sento un miserable ... però ho havia de fer, era necessari. Ella m'ha comprès i m'ha donat el seu suport. Ara només tinc una promesa, per que la Kodachi mai ho ha estat ... ni ho serà.- i va mirar a l' Akane- Tu !, ets i seràs la meva promesa. Si tu vols.

-Si vull ser la teva promesa! - va dir ella alegre.

-Passant de la promesa dels nostres pares? Ser promesos només per que tu i jo ho volem.- va preguntar el noi.

-Si !. Només val la nostra promesa. Serem promesos per que és el que volem tots dos.

\- En cassaren només quan tu i jo ho decidim?

-Si. Aquesta decisió serà exclusivament nostra.

I així van segellar la seva nova promesa.

Els joves es van acostar i quan estaven a punt de besar-se.

-Si, seguiu així i jo immortalitzaré el moment- els dos promesos es van mirar. S'havien declarat davant de tota la família. La Nabiki, estava a punt de fotografiar-los. Els dos es van posar molt vermells, però es van mirar i van somriure. Després de declarar-se, era inútil negar-ho.- Us aneu a besar d'una vegada? No tinc tot el dia.- va dir la Nabiki una mica mosquejada.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva núvia amb un somriure piqués i una expressió molt entremaliada.

-Si, vaig a besar-la! - i va agafar a la seva promesa en braços i va somriure- però no serà a davant vostre. Serà en un lloc on ningú pugui molestar ni fer-nos fotos. Fins aviiiaaat! -Va dir gairebé cantant.

I va sortir al jardí amb la noia en braços i va saltar la tanca del dojo. I es va allunyar del dojo corrent per les teulades.

-On em portes Ranma? - va dir la noia rient. Se sentia segura en braços del seu nuvi.

-Allà on ningú ens molesti. On dir-te per què he decidit declarar-me en aquest moment. On puguem besar-nos sense que ningú ens molesti. On pugui dir-te el molt que t'estimo, sense que ningú em talli. On et pugui abraçar-te amb tranquil·litat. Allà és on et porto.

-Doncs portar-me, per què jo també vull dir-te el molt que t'estimo. Vull que em tinguis entre els teus braços i tenir-te entre els meus i tornar-te cada un dels petons que em donis.

Ella es va abraçar al coll d'ell. I va notar que el noi augmentava la velocitat.

Es van allunyar del dojo, però no gaire, cap a el lloc on podien expressar els seus sentiments amb llibertat.

.

Fi


	13. Chapter 13: Un casament, un covard i una

_**13º. Un casament, un covard i una traïcio. **_

_**.**_

La cerimònia transcorria amb tranquil·litat, no havia aparegut cap boig que sembla ni s'interrompés l'enllaç.

La núvia de blanc veia tot com si no fos ella, com si el seu esperit estigués a milers de quilòmetres veient-ho tot pels seus ulls, i una altra voluntat guiés el seu cos.

Al seu costat hi havia el nuvi, estava content, per fi aconseguiria el que sempre havia volgut.

L'Akane estava inquieta, no estava fent el que volia. Dins d'ella, tot el seu cos i ment es revelava contra aquestes noces. Estava segura que s'equivocava. Va mirar el nuvi, s'ho veia tan guapo amb el vestit de nuvi ... però no ...

Ella va recordar la conversa amb la seva germana. "_Si no estàs segura no et casis. No ho vols, encara recordes a ...R_ "- li havia dit la Kasumi mentre l'ajudava a vestir-se.

L' Akane va mirar a la seva germana, la Kasumi la va mirar i va assentir, l'Akane va captar el que va voler dir-li la seva germana.

Va mirar el nuvi i sospir.

En aquest moment, el sacerdot va dir certes paraules.

-Si algú té alguna cosa en contra d'aquest enllaç que parli ara o calli per sempre.-tot van guardar un silenci tens. El capellà anava a seguir ...

-Jo tinc alguna cosa a dir en contra d'aquestes noces-se va sentir dir.-tots van mirar amb sorpresa a qui va pronunciar aquestes paraules.-Aquestes noces no pot continuar ... per què ... jo no t'estimo... Ryoga! - Va acabar l' Akane davant la sorpresa de tots.

El noi la va mirar sorprès. I va reaccionar furiós.

-No m´estimes? ... Llavors per què et casa amb mi? -Va dir en Ryoga, el suposat nuvi.

\- Per què em van obligar a casar-me amb tu, el meu pare es va voler venjar del meu ex promès.

Els pares del seu ex promès van baixar els caps avergonyits. El comportament del seu fill els omplia de vergonya, el seu fill va ser un covard a fugir la nit anterior al seu casament amb l'Akane i no va tornar a aparèixer.

-Encara l´estimes, encara estimes a en Ranma. Ell se'n va anar amb la Shampoo, va fugir amb ella.-va dir en Ryoga amb ràbia- però no, et casaràs amb mi ... ho vulguis o no. El teu pare ho va prometre, m'ho va prometre.

I la va agafar de la mà i la va intentar arrossegar al lloc on se celebrava la cerimònia, la noia es va resistir.

-Deixar-me o et penediràs! - va amenaçar la noia. Compliria la seva amenaça, això era segur.

-D'això res, et casaràs amb mi. Ell et va abandonar per algú que no es podia igualar a tu. Et va deixar una carta, deia que no et volia, que mai et va voler. Es va riure de tu, només va estar amb tu per divertir-se.

L'Akane se'l va quedar mirant. Com podia saber això? A ningú li va dir el contingut de la carta, ni tan sols la seva existència. Una carta que sempre li va semblar estranya, alguna cosa li estranyava d'ella, no semblava escrita per el seu ...

Anava a preguntar con sabia que hi havia una carta i el lo que posava amb ella, quan la porta de l'església de obrir de cop i va entrar algú. Tots es van sobresaltar al veure qui era. Feia mesos que ningú veia aquesta persona.

-A que has vingut? -Va preguntar en Ryoga enfadat- Me'n vaig a casar amb l' Akane i ningú ho impedida i menys tu ... Shampoo.

La jove xinesa es va acostar. L' Akane la va mirar amb ràbia i odi. Va veure a la jove ... espantada, terriblement espantada. La noia tremolava de por.

-S'ha ... s'ha ... s'ha escapat! -Va dir la Shampoo- ell ha fugit i està en el Japó. Vindrà per tu ...! Vindrà per mi ...! vindrà pels dos ...! Acabarà amb tots dos. Ha acabat amb moltes de la meva tribu. Quan es va escapar va prometre venjar-se de la mi ... i de tu. Va assegurar que ens mataria a tots dos, per la manera que li vam fer viure. I sabem que complirà aquesta promesa.

-No li tinc por ... ja no li tinc por-va contestar en Ryoga- que vingui i quan vegi que estic casat amb ...

-Amb qui et cases, porc? Tros de traïdor covard de merda! -Va dir una veu. Tots es van girar i van veure entrar a en Ranma. El jove estava furiós i mirava al seu rival amb ganes de matar-lo. El noi estava molt més prim i pàl·lid, com si hagués estat encerat molt de temps- He estat aquests sis mesos desitjant venjar-me de tu Pchan. Em vas trair de la pitjor manera. Avui et mataré pel que em vas fer. Us mataré a tots dos. Sou escòria, no us mereixeu viure. Us mataré per tot el mal que em vau fer, i no tan sols a mi.

-No sé de què parles-va dir un cregut Ryoga. Encara que tots que hi eren van notar por en la veu del jove- et vas anar amb la Shampoo. Abandona't a l' Akane la nit anterior al casament.

-Em vaig anar amb la Shampoo? -Va dir en Ranma amb ironia. I va afegir amb idèntica ironia.- Vaig abandonar a l'Akane? - va mirar al seu rival amb ràbia. -No va ser per què jo vaig voler. Et vas confabular amb aquesta ... aquesta...gata del carreró per allunyar-me de l'Akane. Em vau tendre un parany. Em vas dir que la teva núvia estava en perill, vaig anar a ajudar-te a salvar-la ... era mentida!, tot va ser un bast parany en què vaig caure. Vaig caure com un idiota, em vau drogar. Vas ajudar a la Shampoo a raptar i que em portés al seu maleït poble de merda, a aquest poble on les dones són tan febles que es casen segrestant promesos d'altres. La vas ajudar a esclavitzar-me i que durant sis mesos em torturar-se.- El noi cridava- Però avui em venjaré de vosaltres, us retornaré tot el mal que em vau fer ... a mi i a més gent.

-Ets un mentider Ranma !, et vas anar amb la Shampoo, li vas escriure una carta a l' Akane dient ...

En Ranma el va mirar amb sorpresa. I tots els assistents també.

-Una ... Una carta? Quina carta? -Va dir en Ranma amb va sorprendre. Tots els assistents es preguntaven el mateix.

-Doncs ... doncs ... - va dir amb por en Ryoga.

L' Akane es va acostar. I va mirar a Ryoga.

-Jo no li vaig dir a ningú el de la carta, ni tan sols a la meva família. Com ho saps tu? -Va inquirir l' Akane. Notava que El seu presumpte nuvi li ocultava alguna cosa.

-Jo ... Ranma em va demanar que te l'escrivís ... si ... ell m'ho va demanar.

L' Akane va mirar a en Ranma amb una sospita a la cara.

-No ... no ho no t'ho creguis - el noi, en veure-la vestida de núvia, tan maca es va posar nerviós i va tartamudejar- no és cert Aka ... Akane. No se res de cap carta.

-Ho veus Akane ?, ara que s'ha cansat de la Shampoo torna a per tu ... però ja és tard.

-Ser cert jo portar-me a en Ranma al meu poble i ser feliços- va dir la Shampoo. I va abraçar al jove- nosaltres tornar a ser feliços.

-Deixar-me anar gata o et mato! -Va cridar en Ranma amb odi, la noia espantada el va deixar anar i va retrocedir. En Ranma va mirar a la noia xinesa amb un odi sense límit- si el teu concepte de ser feliços és el que em vas fer durant sis mesos, passo. Passo de que em tornis a segrestar. Tu i la teva maleïda àvia em vau estar torturant sis mesos !, **SIS MESOS**! Sis mesos de tortures per no voler casar-me amb tu!.

-És mentida! -Es va defensar la jove xinesa- vam ser feliços.

-Feliços dius? -Va preguntar amb ironia el jove. Es va començar a treure la camisa xinesa. Es va quedar amb la samarreta de tirants.

-Això és lloc de culte, no pots ... -va dir el capellà alarmat.

-No es preocupi. Només em trauré la samarreta- i així ho va fer. Els que havien darrere del noi es van espantar al veure-li la esquena.- Vols veure els feliços que vam ser al poble de la Shampoo? -Va preguntar en Ranma amb ironia a en Ryoga-Vols veure el concepte de felicitat al qual em vas condemnar a viure sis mesos, vil traïdor? - i es va girar i li va ensenyar al seu rival, a la seva ex-promesa i al sacerdot la seva esquena, que van retrocedir espantats.

L'esquena d' en Ranma estava plena de cicatrius i cardenals. Havia estat colpejat per un fuet i una barra. I no només una vegada. En els braços portava senyals de cadenes, l' Akane es va espantar, En Ranma va estar encadenat sis mesos, els ulls de la jove es van omplir de llàgrimes. Una cicatriu a la espatlla esquerra del seu ex promès, aquesta ferida era de ...

L' Akane es va acostar a en Ranma i va allargar la mà a l'esquena del noi, però no es va atrevir a tocar-la, aquestes ferides les hi veien tan recents, algunes sagnaven. Els seus ulls es van omplir de llàgrimes.

-Déu meus !, Què t'han fet? Què has hagut de viure ?, Per què has passat? - va dir la jove amb molta amargor, se li escapaven les llàgrimes. Es va girar a en Ryoga i el va mirar amb ràbia-Per què? Per què ho has fet?

En Ryoga mirava horroritzat l'esquena d´en Ranma i a l'Akane.

-Jo ... jo ... no sabia això. Jo no sabia que passaria això- es va defensar el noi.

-Sí que ho sabies! -Va contestar en Ranma furiós-Et vas escriure amb la Shampoo. Aquesta harpia t'explicava el que em feia. I tu la animaves, vaig veure les cartes, La Shampoo me les va ensenyar. Li vaig robar algunes.-El noi es va ficar la mà en els pantalons i va treure unes cartes i se la va llançar a en Ryoga a la cara- nega ara el que vau fer amb mi tu i aquesta gata de carrer.

Els dos acusats es van quedar blancs. Ja tots a l'església sabien que eren culpables. L'Akane va agafar una carta i la va mirar, estava signada per en Ryoga… i la lletra era la mateixa de la falsa carta que li va enviar suposadament en Ranma i va comprendre tot. Ryoga va enviar la carta ferse'n passar per en Ranma.

-Jo ... jo ... - va començar el noi de la cinta als cabells, al veure descobert, no sabia que dir.

-Tu què? - Va preguntar amb ràbia Akane.-Em vas separar d´en Ranma. Per la teva acció i la d'aquesta harpia el van difamar. Va quedar com un covard, i un aprofitat. Vas tirar el seu honor i ell de la seva família pel terra.-es va acostar al nuvi amb ganes de matar-ho-vas fer patir a Ranma, em vas fer patir a mi, ets ... un traïdor. No em casaré amb tu mai! **Et odi**!. Et va fer passar per ell, en una carta… no et perdonaré mai.

En Ryoga va mirar a la ja seva ex núvia amb desesperació i després al seu rival amb ràbia.

-**RANMA ETS UN ...**! -Va dir el noi amb ràbia-No et podies haver quedat a la Xina ?, Per què has tornat? .. l' Akane ja era meva, ara m'has allunyat d'ella. Ets ... ets un miserable.

-**Jo un miserable?** Em vas vendre a aquesta harpia. Em vas robar sis mesos de vida. Em vas intentar robar la meva promesa. Com ha dit l' Akane vas llançar el meu honor al fang. I tot ... per què? per què el senyor Ryoga es va encapritxar de l'Akane i no va concebre que jo estigués amb ella- va dir el jove amb ironia i molta ràbia. -No més per això em vas enganyar, em vas condemnar a l'esclavitud. Qui realment és un miserable? I no va ser el pitjor que vas fer ... oi Ryoga ?, has explicat tot? - va preguntar amb sarcasme.

En Ryoga va retrocedir. Va mirar al' Akane, a la família Tendo ... i als seus pares. Tots el miraven amb horror.

-No ... no te la mereixies, era molt bona per a tu. Es mereixia algú millor-va contestar amb ràbia l'exnuvi.

-Algú com tu? Algú que va trair al seu amic? -Va dir en Ranma-algú que va trair les seves ...? Amigues? -Ranma va mirar a en Ryoga amb ràbia i fàstic- ets cruel Ryoga, molt cruel. No deixaré que et casis amb l'Akane ... ni amb ningú. Tu si no et mereixes a ningú. On és l'Akari ?, On és l" Ukyo? Segur que ningú les ha tornat a veure des de fa sis mesos. Què vau fer amb elles?

El jove de la cinta es va espantar. Ja ningú el mirava de forma agradable. Tots el miraven amb horror i odi.

-No sé res! -Va dir en Ryoga espantat- no sé on són !.

-Menteixes molt malament- va dir l'Akane- es nota que saps alguna cosa.

-No és cert !, has de creure-me ... -anava a dir alguna cosa més però en Ranma el va agafar per la solapes de la camisa.

-Ja ningú et creu. Em vas trair a mi. Vas seduir a l'Ukyo i se la vas lliurar a la Shampoo. Vaig veure com ella la va matar i entre els dos vau fer desaparèixer el seu cos, no explicaré aquí el que vau fer amb ella, hi ha dones i no vull que tinguin un desmai-en Ranma va mirar al seu rival, el jove de la trena encara no es creia el que en Ryoga va fer amb el cos de l'Ukyo.- Ets un sàdic, no tens dret a viure-va dir Ranma amb odi-Era la meva amiga de la infància! Jo encara drogat vaig veure com l'Ukyo moria ... no vaig poder **FER RES PER ELLA!** Vas lliurar a la teva pròpia núvia a la tribu de les amazones com a esclava. L' Akane es va salvar per què tu vas prometre casar-te amb ella, només per això últim et dec matar. T'ho mereixes. Has comès molts crims. Avui rebudes teu càstig.

En Ranma va empènyer contra el terra al seu rival, aquest es va quedar en ell i no es va aixecar. Ja no tenia ni forces per fer-ho.

-Però almenys l'Akari està viva.- va dir en Ryoga rient amb falsedat.

Va ser això el que va fer vessar el got de la paciència d' en Ranma. El va agafar de nou per la solapa. I ho va copejar amb violència.

-No tornis a pronunciar el nom de l'Akari, ni el de l'Ukyo, ni el de l'Akane o els de les seves germanes. Estan totes per sobre de tu.-en Ranma ho va tornar a deixar anar i en Ryoga va caure a terra. No es va queixar dels cops rebuts-¡l' Akari va morir !, va ser assassinada per la Shampoo mentre fugíem !. Encara recordo la nostra última conversa mentre ella moria.

**SETMANES ABANS** ...

En Ranma fugia portant en els seus braços a una noia moribunda. Hi havia derrotat a varies amazones. La noia que portava en els seus bravos moriria lluny de la seva família, pensant que el noi a qui estimava aniria a rescatar-la.

En Ranma estava furiós. No hi havia aconseguit salvar la noia. Li havia fallat.

-Ryoga! - va sentir exclamar la noia. En Ranma es va acostar a un arbre i va deixar la noia asseguda al sòl.- Ryoga! Has vingut a salvar-me. Ajuda a en Ranma, és a prop.

La noia va acariciar la cara del noi de la trena. Ranma ho va comprendre, l' Akari ho confonia amb el seu xicot.

-Si Akari, he vingut a salvar-te ... -va dir en Ranma fent-se passar per en Ryoga.-Ara mateix ajudo a en Ranma, junts els dos venceren a les amazones.

-Tornem a estar ... junts-la noia parlava entretallada. Li costava respirar- ja res ens separarà. Ni les amazones ni ningú.

L' Akari va acariciar la cara del que creia el seu nuvi ... i va morir. En Ranma la va estar abraçant una estona, plorava, se sentia frustrat-. Algú pagaria per això. Per la mort de l'Ukyo, pel temps que va viure com a esclau ... i per la mort de l'Akari. La Shampoo patiria per tot el mal que li va fer ... però en Ryoga, patiria més molt més.

Davant del cos sense vida de l'Akari va prometre venjança.

-Els culpables pagaren pel mal que han fet. No descansaré davant de res ni davant ningú, fins a qui hagi fet tant de mal ho pagui.

...

-La vaig incinerar. Vaig ficar les seves cendres en una urna que vaig robar a una amazona. I vaig tornar amb les seves cendres al Japó. Vaig haver de fugir de moltes emboscades de la Shampoo i les seves maleïdes amazones. Vaig haver d'acabar amb algunes. Em va costar molt trobar un transport al Japó. En arribar aquí lliurar les resta de l'Akari a la seva família, i els vaig prometre venjar-la. Vaig arribar ahir a Nerima. I em vaig assabentar del casament. Vaig anar al dojo, vaig escoltar amagat i vaig saber que l' Akane no volia casar-se, la vaig sentir parlar amb la Kasumi i expressar les seves dubtes. Quan van venir a l'església em vaig ficar al maleter del cotxe que la va portar aquí. Sabia que la Shampoo em seguia. Em vaig amagar esperant-la. Així agafaria a les dues rates juntes, i així va ser.

L'Akane va mirar als dos culpables amb fàstic, estava plorant, com molts dels assistents a les noces, plorava per l Akari i l' Ukyo, per tot el mal que havien fet la Shampoo i en Ryoga per aconseguir els seus objectius. Havia arribat a confiar en Ryoga, tant que va estar a punt de casar-se amb ell, tot i que obligada. Ara sabia que els seus dubtes tenien fonament. Ara sabia que sempre va sospitar alguna cosa ... però mai una cosa tan retorçat.

-Ets menyspreable !. Només per què pensaves que estaves enamorat de mi? Vas trair a moltes persones. A l'Akari, a l'Ukyo ... però sobretot a en Ranma i a mi. L' Akari va morir per culpa teva. La seva mort també és responsabilitat meva, per què la vas trair per tenir-me a mi. Va morir en braços d' en Ranma pensant que eres tu. Va morir pensant que la vas salvar. Millor això que descobrir que vas ser tu qui la va trair. **ENS HAS FET RESPONSABLES DE LA SEVA MORT! ... I LA DE UKYO!** Les dues van morir pels vostres desitjos insans cap a mi i el meu promès, - Ryoga la va mirar sorprès- **SI, MI PROMÈS, ABANS, ARA I SEMPRE**! -Va mirar amb molt menyspreu al noi amb qui va estar a punt de casar-se. Es va apropar a ell i el va bufetejar diverses vegades amb ràbia.

L'ex nuvi va escopir sang.

En Ranma es va posar la seva samarreta i la seva camisa, es va acostar al seu ex amic. I mirant-ho amb odi.

\- Aixeca't i segueix-me, no m'obliguis a arrossegar-fora. Et he de donar la gran pallissa que et mereixes. Sortim d'aquí. Això és un recinte sagrat i no hem de barallar- nos aquí. A part tu i aquesta gata de carrer contamineu amb la vostra presència aquest recinte. Seguir-me els dos! -Va ordenar el jove. Els dos culpables el van seguir al carrer. I els assistents a les noces també els va seguir- ara us enviaré a fer-li companyia a l' Akari i a l'Ukyo. No, no anireu amb elles, a vosaltres us espera l'infern. Encara que aquest lloc és molt bo per a vosaltres.

-El vam haver de fer-dir la Shampoo- vosaltres estar equivocats. En Ranma ser mi ...

-Mai! No t´ho donaré! - va cridar l' Akane furiosa.- Sempre ho vas veure com un objecte. Mai vau veure més enllà dels seus músculs. No hi eres quan estava malalt. Quan ell se sentia malament. Quan necessitava suport moral. Sempre que apareixies el pressionaves. No ho deixaves en pau. El volies obligar fer el que tu volies, sense pensar en el que ell volia. Abans que ho raptéssiu ell i jo van parlar. En Ranma estava cansat ... de vosaltres, del vostre egoisme, que no ho deixéssiu tranquil. I el mateix dic de tu Ryoga, no em vas veure com una persona sinó com un objecte. Mai vas pensar en el que jo volia. Només en llevar-li a en Ranma el que més volia ... i gairebé ho aconsegueixes.

-Jo t'estimo Aka ... -va començar va dir en Ryoga. Però en Ranma li va donar un cop de puny al nas.

-Et vaig dir que no tornessis a dir el seu nom mai-va dir en Ranma furiós. Va mirar al seu rival- La baralla comença ara- i va atacar.

En Ryoga es va preparar per defensar-se, confiava en donar-li al seu contrari una bona lliçó. En Ranma havia estat sis mesos sense entrenar-se i no podia amb ell, però l'esperava una bona sorpresa. La ràbia que sentia en Ranma li donava una força increïble.

En Ranma es va moure a una velocitat endimoniada. Va esquivar el cop d'en Ryoga i ho va copejar a la boca. Al jove de la cinta li van saltar els ullals. Va trontollar, els cops d'en Ranma era més precisos que abans, era més ràpid i més fort. Fugir de les amazones l'havien sobre entrenat.

-Al porquet li falten els dents.- va dir en Ranma amb sorna-l'Akane et va treure la meitat i ara jo l'altra meitat- el jove va riure.

-Aquesta humiliació me la pagues! - va dir l'altre jove. Es va acostar corrent al seu rival. Però aquest ho va esperar i li va pegar a l'estómac.

En Ryoga es va posar les mans a l'estómac, va retrocedir unes passes i va caure de quatre potes a terra i va vomitar. Va aixecar el cap i va mirar a en Ranma amb odi.

-Et mataré Ranma! -Va contestar en Ryoga- faré servir el meu nou atac, una nova versió de l'atac de l'explosió que actua sobre les persones.

-Ja ho conec. -Va contestar en Ranma- El vas utilitzar amb mi. La meva cicatriu a l'espatlla esquerra es la prova. Ja sé com aturar-lo ... però no t'agradarà com ho faré. L'última vegada em vas atacar a traïció, per l'esquena, quan estava drogat, avui no la faràs. No ho tornaràs a aconseguir ni avui ... ni mai!

En Ryoga es va llançar sobre el seu rival amb els dits índex estesos.

-¡Prepara' t per morir! Avui veuràs al' Ukyo i l'Akari- va cridar el jove de la cinta.- i des de l' infern em veuràs amb l' Akane.

En Ranma es va preparar per rebre-ho. I en aquest moment. Es va retorçar de dolor. Les seves ferides li feien mal en el pitjor moment. En Ryoga va somriure.

-No Ranma !, Nooo! -Va cridar l'Akane espantada. En Ranma estava en perill, es va imaginar veient estranyar a trossos. I va córrer ajudar-ho, però sabia que no arribaria a temps. I ...

En Ryoga seguia corrent cap a la seva víctima i ... en últim moment en Ranma es va reposar i va esquivar l'atac i amb una cama li va escombrar el peu al seu rival i aquest va caure a terra. El noi de la cinta als cabells va cridar amb horror. El seu atac aniria a terra, amb aquesta potència seria demolidor. I en estar tan a prop de l'exposició seria el mateix l'afectat. Ja res podia salvar de patir un dany irreparable.

Així va ser, l'explosió va ser tremenda i en Ryoga va cridar de dolor. El seu rival es va acostar i el va aixecar. Tenia les mans destrossades, mai tornaria a poder combatre, s'havia cavat la seva tomba. Ningú va sentir compassió per ell, ni els seus propis pares, que patien la vergonya de tenir-lo per fill.

-No te la mereixes, però em dones pena. No havies d'haver acabat així, si no ens haguessis volgut separar l'Akane i a mi a qualsevol preu. Avui has pagat per tot el mal causat. Et mereixies morir. Però no ho faré, pateix la vergonya per les morts a les quals vas col·laborar. Espero no veure't més. M'avergonyeixo d'haver-te considerat un amic i un rival digne.

El vençut va mirar al seu rival amb odi.

-Matar-me. Ja no sóc res-va cridar amb ràbia.- no vull viure d'aquesta forma.

-No, no sóc un assassí. No em rebaixaré al teu nivell.-va contestar en Ranma. I va negar amb el cap- tot i que tinc ganes de fer-ho, no et mataré.

-Però jo sí! - es va sentir dir una veu furiosa- ho he de fer pel mal que em va fer. Pel que et va fer a tu. Per tot el mal que va causar ... a l'Ukyo ... a l'Akari ... a la meva família i a la teva ... - va mirar a en Ranma- ... la nostra família.

-No AKANE! -Va dir en Ranma amb determinació- amb ell ja està bé, no ets una assassina-en Ranma es va acostar a l'Akane i la va mirar als ulls.-Ara començarem de nou, oblidarem el dolor i recuperem la felicitat que ens van negar. Sé que serà diferent i difícil, però junts els dos ho aconseguirem.

Ella el va mirar i va assentir, però plorava, aquest dia es va tornar en pou de dolor, però ara en Ranma tornava a ser amb ella, i tornarien a ser feliços.

-Tens raó, els dos junts ens recuperarem

-No permetre-ho! -Va cridar la Shampoo- i va llançar el seu bombori contra Akane.

L' Akane va empènyer a en Ranma allunyant-ho del perill. I quan l'artefacte va estar a punt de donar-li. Li va pegar un cop de peu a l'objecte retornant contra la seva propietària.

L'arma li va donar a la Shampoo a l'esquena, la noia fugia i el cop la va llançar uns metres. La noia xinesa va caure sobre de Ryoga.

-Les dues rates estan juntes- va dir en Ranma, aquesta vagada l'Akane lo havia salvat a ell, l' estaria agraït la resta de la vida- aquestes dos rates es mereixen una a una altra.

L'Akane va mirar a en Ranma emocionada i es va llançar a sobre d'ell i el va abraçar.

-Ranma, com t'he trobat a faltar! - va dir la noia plorant.

-Deixar-me anar Akane !, tinc l'esquena malament. Em dol que me la toquin ni que sigui amb una carícia.

-Ho sento Ranma, ha estat l'emoció.

\- El sé-la va mirar emocionat- En un parell de mesos estaré a punt i em posaràs abraçar amb llibertat- va dir el noi rient.

.

Al cap de pocs minuts va arribar la policia i es van emportar els dos culpables. Els pares d' en Ryoga no van voler saber res més del seu fill. El poble de la Shampoo van demanar l'extradició de la noia. El govern japonès va demanar explicacions al xinès, per la mort d'una jove cambrera, el segrest i esclavitud de dos joves i la mort un d'ells. La Shampoo va provocar un conflicte internacional, i la tribu de les amazones van haver de prometre que la jove del seu poble, la seva àvia i totes les culpables serien ajusticiades, i va tenir que complir aquesta promesa per no ser esborrada del mapa pel propi govern xinès. També en aquesta tribu es van elevar veus en contra del clan de la Cologne. Havien provocat la mort de diverses amazones, i la desaparició d' en Mousse, al qual no va ser vist de nou, al final en Ryoga va confessar que el va matar i el va fer desaparèixer, tot per fer cas a la Shampoo i les seves boges ambicions.

.

A la tarda, després de fer-se una revisió a l'hospital, en Ranma va anar al Dojo Tendo. Va entrar en el dojo i es va asseure al tatami, l'havia trobat molt a faltar, entrenar allà amb l'Akane, era el que més va posar a faltar. Se li van escapar les llàgrimes. L'Akane va entrar i va seure davant seu. Van estar parlant, fent broma i rient tota la tarda, s'havien trobat molt a faltar i volien recuperar el temps perdut. Molt aviat deixarien enrere els mals temps. Els dos junts es ajudarien a deixar enrere aquests horribles sis mesos.

Aquesta nit a la casa Tendo es celebrava el retorn d' en Ranma. Tota la família li va demanar disculpes per acusar-lo de alguna cosa que no va fer. Tot tornava a ser com sis mesos abans, llevat que en Ranma necessitaria mesos per recuperar-se de tot. El noi estava esgotat i s'adormia a la taula.

-Demà celebrarem les noces d' en Ranma i l'Akane.

-Nooo!, Demà no…! -Va cridar en Ranma. Tots el van mirar espantats.

-No vols a la meva filla ?. No la consideres apta per a tu?.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva promesa, aquesta estava furiosa, aquest jove tornava a ser un insensible.

-No, no és això- va mirar a l'Akane i va somriure- penses que sóc un insensible, i tens raó. No tinc sensibilitat en algunes parts del meu cos ... encara. He de recuperar-me. Necessitaré alguns mesos per això. Per tornar a ser ... a estar a punt com abans ... llavors ... per a ser jo apte per a ella i només llavors em casaré amb l'Akane ... si ella vol.

El noi la va mirar.

-Si vull ara i sempre, esperaré fins llavors. Quan et trobis en forma em casaré amb tu. Però per la meva part pot ser aquesta nit o demà mateix.

Els dos es van mirar i van somriure.

Tota família estava contenta, tot s'havia solucionat.

-Akane m'ajudes a pujar a la meva habitació? - va demanar en Ranma, i la jove va accedir.

Quan van arribar a la porta d'habitació del noi.

-No em necessitaves per pujar-va dir la noia somrient.

-Però si per això- i el noi, la va besar als llavis. Ella es va sorprendre, però no ho va rebutjar i va acabar responent el petó.

No van saber quant de temps van estar besant. Però en separar van somriure. Les seves cares estaven vermelles i no només per la falta d'aire.

-Akane dema ens veiem, hem d'entrenar per tornar a ser el d'abans ... i per millorar en aquesta tècnica que fa molt de temps que no utilitzem i acabem de recuperar.

Ella el va mirar i es va posar vermell, sàvia a què es referia com la tècnica a millorar.

-Ens veiem demà. T'ajudaré a recuperar-te i també a millorar en aquesta tècnica que feia temps que no utilitzaven.

Els dos es van mirar i van somriure, es van abraçar i es van tornar a besar.

-Millor que abans, però hem de seguir Entrenant-nos - va dir el noi.

-Si. Demà seguirem millorant-va contestar ella.

Es van anar a separar per dormir cadascú a la seva habitació. Però ella el va agafar per la mà, i amb un somriure temptadora que ell no es va poder resistir.

-No podíem dormir aquesta nit junts? - va preguntar ella amb timidesa- no vull que em tornis a deixar mai sola. Ara tinc por ... molta por. Tinc por que tornis a desaparèixer de nou.

Ell la va mirar espantat.

-I la família? I si ens troben dormint junts? -Va preguntar el noi.- Demà ens casen.

-Ja t'ho he dit abans, m'importa poc casar-me demà amb tu. No vull esperar-me ja.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure.

-A mi tampoc m'importa casar-me demà amb tu. Tampoc vull esperar uns mesos més. I no tornaré desaparèixer mai. Sempre estaré amb tu. Però avui només dormir, estic esgotat. No crec que aguanti més de cinc minuts despert-va advertir ell.- en uns mesos estaré a punt per donar el millor de mi.

Ella li va allargar la mà i ell la va acceptar i van entrar a l'habitació d'ella.

-Només dormir- va dir ella rient- no pensis en coses dolentes, Pervertit !.

Ell la va mirar i va riure. Tornava a estar animat i content, per què estava de nou amb ella.

En tancar la porta de l'habitació, des del passadís algú va comentar.

-Hem de fer com no sabéssim que dormen junts- va dir la Nabiki a la resta de la família.

-Demà ens farem els sorpresos. Deixem a demà els preparatius per les noces.

I tots van baixar al menjador.

Quan van marxar es va obrir la porta de l'habitació de la noia. I van treure el cap els dos joves, es van mirar i van somriure. Sabien que els espiaven. La seva família havia caigut en el parany. Demà tindrien casament com ells volien. Van entrar a l'habitació i es van ficar al llit junts, aquell dia no era la primera vegada que dormien junts. A partir del dia següent començava per a ells un llarg camí per ell com caminarien junts.

**.**

**FI**

* * *

**Notes de l'autor:**

Els personatges d'aquesta història no són meus. Ni escric per ànim de lucre.


	14. Chapter 14: Nit de bruixes

**14ª. Nit de bruixes.**

**.**

La lluna plena sobre Nerima, el vent udolava amb insistència. No presagiava res de bo, aquest vent portava mals presagis. Quatre figures vestides de negre es movien pel solitari barri. Ningú que passés pel carrer les veuria, ni la sentiria, es movien amb un encanteri que les ocultava als ulls de humans normals.

-No poden estar lluny- va dir la més gran de les quatre-hem de detenir-les.

-Si la deixem fugir serà terriblement -va dir la dona que anava amb elles- aquestes bruixes són terribles. No tingueu pietat. Elles acabaran amb nosaltres sense pensar-lo.- va mirar a la seva germana petita, era la primera cacera d'aquesta- Akane, no et separis! És la teva primera vegada, i aquelles aniran per tu.

L' Akane va mirar a les altres tres bruixes i va esbufegar.

-No em sento preparada. No sé per què he vingut !.

-És el teu deure- va dir la Kasumi- ets la que tens més potencial. Seràs la nostra líder, és hora que comencis a aprendre.

-Sabeu el maldestre que sóc. Puc ser una nosa.- va replicar la germana menor.

-El que et passa és que volies que fos aquí en Ranma perquè et protegís.- va dir la Nabiki amb un riure entremaliat -doncs no! Ara està dormint !. Tu mateixa li subministri la poció perquè s'adormís. Dorm com un liró, com el nostre pare i l'oncle Genma. Dormiran fins que surti el sol i no s'assabentaren de res. Aquesta feina és de dones, els homes no estan capacitats per a ella.

-Doncs l'avi ... - es va defensar la noia.

-El avi va ser excepcional, era un cas a part. En Ranma també ho és. Però no està dotat per la màgia. I si ho estigués, seria extremadament poderós. Si es tornés dolent no podíem aturar-lo.

-No crec que estiguem capacitades per vèncer-ho encara que ell no tingui poders màgics, últimament s´ha tornat massa fort, no poc ser normal.-va continuar la Kasumi- tu has protegir- ho d'éssers màgics i ell et protegirà de la resta de rivals. Però mai ha de saber que ets una bruixa.

L'Akane va mirar a les altres tres dones amb enuig, no li agradava ser una bruixa. Si algú s'assabentava li portaria mala fama. Si en Ranma s'assabentava ... es burlaria d'ella. Estava inquieta alguna cosa li deia que anaven a tenir problemes, que aquesta nit no seria una baralla normal entre bruixes ...

-Va seguim, hem de trobar-les i vèncer-les. Hem de protegir el nostre territori. Recordeu que durant generacions hem defensat Nerima de la invasió d'altres grups de bruixes.- va animar la Nodoka.

-Hem defensar el nostre clan, les nostres companyes esperen això de nosaltres.

Totes van assistir i es van allunyar a la recerca dels seus rivals.

.

Des de dalt d'una teulada una ombra vestida de negre observava a les quatre bruixes. Les havia estudiat, serien preses fàcils. Era un caçador i el seu deure era eliminar éssers malignes. Aquestes quatre dones no ho eren .. però en futur podien representar un perill a tenir en compte, si es ficaven en els seus assumptes. Si actuava ara ...

Va moure el cap, aquestes bruixes buscaven a algú, el mateix algú que buscava ell. Si esperava que lluitessin contra aquesta persona, tindria menys problemes. Però no, aquell no era el seu estil. No deixaria que aquestes dones lluitassen. Aquestes quatre bruixes no el traurien les seves presses. Si ho intentaven...

.

Les quatre bruixes es van trobar amb qui perseguien. Les sorpreses que es van dur tant elles com el grup rival va ser enorme. Ja es coneixien, però ara unes lluitarien per defensar el seu territori i les altres per conquistar-... no era la primera vegada que s'enfrontaven. Encara que l'Akane no havia estat en aquesta lluita. En aquella ocasió la Nodoka i les dues Tendo majors les van posar en fugida.

-Mira als que tenim aquí! - va dir una de les rivals, aquesta noia tampoc havia participat en l'anterior combat- aquesta família de plebees, no només han estat usurpant durant generacions el dret que pertanyia a la meva família de ser caps de clan , i la més inútil de ella vol llevar-me al meu adorat Ranma.

L'Akane va mirar a les quatre dones que tenia davant. Eren Cologne i les altres tres promeses d'en Ranma.

-Kodachi ets una traïdora. Ajudes a un clan rival només per què vols ser cap del clan i quedar-te amb en Ranma. Et has trair !. Totes busqueu el mateix objectiu- li va contestar la Nabiki.

-Nabiki! Quant vols per unir-te a nosaltres i lluitar contra la teva família? -la va temptar l' Ukyo.

La Nabiki les va mirar, totes van pensar que acceptaria, però la jove va riure i va negar amb el cap.

-La meva fama de mercenària- va contestar amb ironia i rient-aquest seria el pitjor negoci de la meva vida. Ho sento però passo. Tinc que viure amb la meva família. No vull que em matin.

Les quatre rivals les van mirar i van somriure.

-Ara ens desfarem de vosaltres i ens quedarem amb la vostra zona i amb en Ranma.

L' Akane les va mirar malament. En Ranma era seu, el va guanyar amb justícia. Quan les va fer fora del dojo al dia següent del casament fallit.

-No hauríeu haver-nos tornat a reptar. Aneu contra les regles.- va dir la Nodoka- entre un desafiament i un altre han de passar sis mesos, i només han passat quatre setmanes des de l'última vegada.- va ser la mateixa nit de les noces fallides.

-Hem canviat les regles-Va contestar la Cologne- al meu clan li interessa s'apoderés d'aquesta zona. És una zona rica en màgia. Vosaltres no sabeu aprofitar-del poder. I més o voldrem treure a en Ranma. Al meu clan li interessa aquest noi.

-No podem permetre que us feu amb el nostre sector. Sou bruixes perverses, fareu servir la màgia per complir els vostres desitjos. S'ha de fer servir per ajudar a la gent i a la mateixa zona. I en Ranma es nostre, del nostre clan, crec que el mateix us ho va fer veure la ultima vegada que vau atacar a l'Akane- Ranma les va amenaçar de mala manera.

-Kasumi ser una idealista¡-Va dir la Shampoo- nosaltres vèncer. I matar l' Akane, i en Ranma ser el nostre esclau- i les tres joves invasores es van riure.-Ara preparar-vos per morir.

I els dos grups es van llançar a l'atac. Usarien atacs físics i màgics. I quan els dos bàndols anaven a coalicionar.

Del cel va caure una figura. Era un home i anava vestit de negre i emmascarat. Els dos grups de bruixes van parar de cop i el van mirar amb terror. Semblava molt fort, però no podia parar durant molt de temps els atacs màgics. Un home no estava preparat per tenir molta força màgica de defensa, ni d'atac. Però en el temps que pensaven com atacar-ho, ell podia haver les derrotat.

Van intentar atacar i ell es va defensar.

.

El caçador va seguir al grup de les Tendo, no l'havien detectat. Les va veure trobés amb els seus rivals i desafiar-les. Les invasores eren sinistres, a aquestes havia de neutralitzar ja. No havien de atacar-se o provocarien molt de mal a la zona. I quan els dos grups van intentar atacar-se, ell es va ficar al mig.

.

Els dos grups van mirar al caçador espantades. L'Akane el va mirar amb curiositat, el va estudiar, aquest caçador era fort, semblava molt preparat, a part de caçador ... era expert en arts marcials, ho va intuir a l'instant. Havien de fugir o aquest home acabaria amb elles. La jove es va adonar que el caçador les estudiava, encara que l'home va donar un ràpid cop d'ull als dos grups, les estava analitzant una per una. La jove de pèl curt es va adonar que el seu enemic es va parar més temps a mirar-la a ella que a les altres. Encara que l'home portava la màscara negra que li tapava la cara, l'Akane va detectar que aquest home somreia. Aquest rival les depreciava, no les considerava dignes de lluitar contra ell.

La jove Tendo anava proposar una retirada estratègica, i de cop la Shampoo va cometre el pitjor error de la seva vida i va atacar el caçador. L'Akane la va mirar amb terror, aquesta boja les havia condemnat a totes.

-Fugim! - va cridar la Nodoka- mentre aquesta boja es suïcida, escapem. No podem vèncer-ho. És massa fort per a nosaltres. - la dona va mirar les seves rivals, anaven a atacar al caçador, serien vençudes. Aquestes boges tampoc estaven al nivell que aquest home. Era el moment per escapar.

L'Akane va tornar a mirar l'home i va negar amb el cap.

-No! -Va dir mirant a les seves germanes- No podem fugir! No ens... no ens donarà aquesta oportunitat- va dir la noia- ens caçarà i destruirà sense problemes.- i va pensar a en Ranma, donaria qualsevol cosa per tenir al noi al seu costat i que el noi l'ajudés. Ell sabia com salvar-les. Se li van escapar unes llàgrimes i va desitjar veure el seu promès per última vegada. I el va demanar- Ranma !. No compliré la promesa d'anar amb tu al cinema demà, no vull deixar-te sol.

Mentrestant, la Shampoo va atacar a l'home, va ser un atac físic i el seu contrincant el va esquivar amb massa facilitat. La jove va seguir atacant i el caçador esquivant. Quan la jove es va adonar que l'home la superava va cridar a les seves companyes. Però elles estaven tan espantades que es van quedar clavades a terra, sense reaccionar.

-Veniu, heu ajudar-me- i les altres dues joves es van unir a la topada. Però aviat es va veure que no eren rivals per a l'home de negre.

La Shampoo va saltar i va retrocedir, allunyant-se del seu rival, va elevar la ma i va murmurar alguna cosa en l'idioma de les bruixes i va llançar un potent encanteri amb la forma d'una bola. Era un encanteri de petrificació. I quan anava a impactar en el cos de l'home, aquest va aixecar la mà i el va detenir.

-És impossible! - va cridar Cologne espantada-Fugiu és també un bruixot! I molt poderós.

Els dos grups de bruixes van mirar com l'home amb la mà lliure fregava la bola i alterava l'encanteri. La bola va canviar d'un color blau a un de vermell. I la hi va retornar a la Shampoo. Aquesta la va rebre de ple i ... es va transformar en una espantosa rata. La Cologne va mirar espantada a la qual fins fa uns segons era la seva bella besnéta. Va mirar el caçador amb ràbia.

-Aquesta me la pagues maleït! - va dir l'anciana i es va llançar sobre l'home.

L'Akane va veure com el caçador la va esperar pacientment, i quan tenia la dona a sobre, li va llançar el mateix encanteri que va llançar a la Shampoo. La Cologne transformada en rata saltava furiosa. L'Ukyo i la Kodachi es van girar per fugir, però de res va servir. Als pocs segons eren dues rates més.

Les quatre dones de clan Tendo van veure l'escena espantades. Ara li tocava a elles caure. Van sentir riure a l'home. Era un riure ronca, transformada per algun mitjà. Era un riure que els va sonar a la produïda per un boig. Aquest home gaudia amb el que havia fet.

-Ara us toca a vosaltres! - va dir l'home. Aquesta veu alterada podia pertànyer a qualsevol.

L'Akane es va llança sobre el home i li va atacar però l'home esquivava els seus atacs, i no contraatacava, semblava que no volia lluitar contra ella. -Rendeix-te, no pots amb mi- va dir l'home.

-Mai em rendiré, sóc una Tendo, no em rendiré mai. Deures acabar amb mi.

-Si es el teu desig ho compliré però…- i va callar un instant- si no ho fas, acabaré a les teves companyes i desprès aniré per el teu promès i…

Akane li va mirar espantada, aquest monstre acabaria con la seva família.

-No ho facis!- va implorar- Mata'm a mi tant sol i deixa a la meva familia…i al meu promès.

-Deixaré viure a la teva família, però no ni a tu ni al teu promès., si et mato i el deixo viure, ell vindria per mi en busca de venjança- i va riure amb una riure de boig. L' Akane va comprendre que l'home la havia enganya i acabaria amb ella i les seves companyes.

La noia derrotada es va deixar caure a terra. Va veure com el caçador els llançava un encanteri. Com aquest es dividia en tres i impactava contra les seves germanes i la Nodoka. Va veure com les tres queien a terra inconscients.

L'Akane es va aixecar del terra i va començar a retrocedir, si era l'última havia de ser per què el seu enemic seria cruel amb ella. El va mirar i ell a ella. I la noia va notar que reia, no va sentir dolor, només que queia i tot es va tornar fosc.

Va obrir els ulls i es va incorporar. Va estar una estona mirant al seu voltant. Es va mirar les mans, i va somriure, almenys no l'havien transformat en granota. Es va acordar de cop de les seves germanes i va mirar al seu voltant. Les va veure assegudes a terra, semblava que s'acabaven de despertar.

-Què ha passat? -Va preguntar la jove Tendo.

-No ho sé-va contestar la Kasumi- acabem de despertar. No sé per què aquest caçador no ens ha fet res. Ens podia haver fet qualsevol cosa. Però s'ha anat sense rematar-ens. Tampoc sé el que ha passat amb les nostres rivals. Però alguna cosa em diu que han tingut pitjor sort que nosaltres.

-Sembla que el seu únic objectiu eren les nostres rivals, a nosaltres només ens ha deixat inconscients.- continuar la Nabiki. La germana mitjana va mirar el seu rellotge- crec que hem dormit uns deu minuts.

-Res indica que no torni a acabar la seva faena- advertir la Nodoka- tornem al dojo, allà estarem fora de perill.

Totes van estar d'acord i es van retirar al dojo.

.

Des de dalt d'una teulada el caçador les observava.

-Us deixo en pau, per ara- es va fixar en la més jove, era una bona presa. No seria fàcil agafar-la, però si molt divertit. La noia es va notar observada i es va girar cap on pensaven que la miraven, però no va veure ningú. El caçador feia uns segons que va sortir d'allà, va faltar poc perquè ella ho descobrís. La noia notava que hi havia alguna cosa que se li escapava, que havia alguna cosa estranya en el caçador, una cosa que la pertorbava

.

Les quatre dones van arribar al dojo i van entrar al dojo.

-No feu soroll- va dir la Nodoka

-Estan dormint, la porció els segueix fent efecte- va comentar Kasumi- però pot haver tornat el vell mestre.

Les noies van dir que si i ...

-Arribeu tard !. Estic molta estona Esperant-vos - va dir una veu.

Les noies es van espantar. Al seu davant assegut a terra del saló i amb la pistola a sobre de la taula hi havia el caçador. A les quatre se'ls va gelar la sang a les venes. Ara es penedien d'haver drogat als homes de la casa, encara que no serien de gran ajuda, potser en Ranma ... Es sabien caçades i acabades.

-No us preocupeu, no penso acabar amb vosaltres. Només vull fer un tracte.-va dir l'home.

Ara que ho tenien tan a prop van notar que era molt jove. Havia de tenir la mateixa edat de l'Akane, com a molt la de la Nabiki. Però tot i això havia demostrat ser excessivament perillós.

-I que et fa pensar que signarem un tracte amb tu? - va preguntar la Nabiki- abans hauríem de saber que guanyarem amb tu.

El jove les va mirar i ho van sentir riure.

-Ja sabia que parlaries, Nabiki, no? - va preguntar el noi.- m'han parlat de tu. I no bé, ets una mercenària, capaç de vendre a la teva germana i el seu promès per uns pocs yens.-va mirar a la Kasumi- la Kasumi, la qual té cura de la família, amable i simpàtica, l'antítesi de la Nabiki. - va seguir amb l' Akane- Akane!- la jove va creure sentir que va pronunciar aquest nom amb delit- l'hereva del dojo, una mica rondinaire ... però amb gran cor. La futura líder del clan bruixes de Nerima- mirar a la Nodoka- Nodoka,la mare del promès de l'Akane, durant anys separada injustament del seu únic fill.

El noi estava ben informat, era estrany semblava que coneixia totes i sàvia com eren totes.

L'Akane mirava al jove sorpresa. Notava que coneixia el jove, i va veure com es movia. Va obrir molt els ulls, ja sàvia qui era. El noi es va sentir observat, i en mirar a la més jove de la Tendo la va veure somriure.

-Fins quan seguiràs mentint? - li va preguntar la jove.

-Em pensava que havia distorsionat bé la veu- va contestar el jove.-Com m'has reconegut ?.

-No ho sé- va dir ella sorpresa- t'he reconegut i punt. M'he adonat que des del principi sabia qui eres, però m'ho negava jo mateixa. Tu també m'haguessis reconegut si jo fos vestida com tu.

Ell va fer que sí amb el cap, i va riure.

Les tres dones els van mirar sorpreses, aquests dos es coneixien.

-Akane! El coneixes? **QUI ÉS TU AMIC?** !. Si no us ha donat compte, **és un caçador!** .- va dir exasperada Nabiki.- Ens vol caçar.

-No ens farà res. Podia haver-nos matat, només ens va atacar per distreure a les nostres rivals. Eren els teus objectius? , Oi Ranma?

La Nodoka i les dues germanes grans van mirar els dos joves sorpreses.

El caçador es va treure la màscara i totes van veure el jove promès de l'Akane. El noi les mirava de forma burleta. Però aviat va adquirir un aspecte seriós. Anava a proposar-alguna cosa, i no els anava a agradar.

-Com t'has atrevit a atacar així a les nostres rivals? - va dir la Nodoka- no havies interferir. Era cosa nostra, els homes no ...

-En Soun i el meu pare són uns inútils- va dir en Ranma enfadat- jo no només sóc caçador, sóc bruixot- la va mirar desafiant-aquestes eren cosa meva i només meves, són les meves rivals. Les últimes setmanes m'han donat molts problemes- va mirar a l'Akane- ens han donat molt problemes- i va afegir amb ràbia- em devien molt, i les he castigat com es mereixen. Feia mesos que volia venjar-me d'elles. Les que no havíeu ficar-vos sou vosaltres. Us he hagut de atacar perquè no sospitessin res.

-Aquesta és la nostra zona pertany al nostre clan va dir la Kasumi furiosa. En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure. Era la primera vegada que veia a la noia furiosa- tu no has de participar-hi. Fes-ho i et converteixo en gat.

En Ranma la va mirar furiós.

-No em fotis Kasumi¡ -va cridar furiós..- Saps que estic maleït i odio als gats. Aquesta amenaça és de molt mal gust. Saps el que sento- la Kasumi es va espantar, mai el jove li havia parlat així. A la noia se li van escapar les llàgrimes. En Ranma la va mirar i es va penedir d'haver-li cridat - ho sento Kasumi - es va disculpar- encara estic furiós per la ultima vegada que aquestes harpies van atacar a l'Akane. No vull que us poseu en perill. Torneu a sortir de nit i us detendré.- va mirar a les quatre dones- D'ara endavant no participareu en les lluites. Només ho farem jo ... i l'Akane.

-No ets ningú per donar-nos ordres-va dir la Nabiki- donaré suport a la meva germana a transformar-te en ...

-Ets beneita -va contestar en Ranma- amb el bona que ets per a la manipulació. I el curta que ets per a altres coses. -en Ranma la va mirar. La noia es va quedar paralitzada- Nabiki! La porció que m'heu donat, dormiria un ramat d'elefants! I no m'ha fet efecte. He detingut l'encanteri de la Shampoo. No t'has adonat d'alguna cosa?

L'Akane el va mirar sorpresa

-Ets immune a la màgia? - va dir la noia.

-Si- va respondre amb un somriure trista.- ara si. Tant de bo ho hagués estat quan vaig anar a Junsenkyo.

La Nodoka que havia estat callada es va encarar amb el seu fill.

-Ara em diràs com ets bruixot i caçador. El teu pare no ho és.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva mare i va somriure amb tristesa.

-Ignores moltes coses, mare. Però té raó, el meu pare no és caçador, per què és un inútil. Però el seu pare si ho és.- i es va quedar mirant la seva mare- i el teu pare també ho és. -la Nodoka es va quedar gelada, això no ho sabia. Ignorava que el seu propi pare fos un ... - i no és l'única, les meves àvies eren ... són bruixes.

-No és possible! - va respondre la mare del noi- la meva mare havia ignorar aquesta dada del meu pare.

-No, les meves àvies sabien el que eren els meus avis, i ells que les seves dones eren bruixes. Els matrimonis mixtos eren ..., són comuns. El meu pare no va seguir els ensenyaments del seu pare, fugia dels seus entrenaments com a caçador. Tot i que no va fer el mateix quan li va ensenyar kempo. Anys després es va anar amb el seu amic Soun Tendo a la recerca de en Happosai.

La Nodoka va mirar al seu fill sorprès. El noi sabia més que ella sobre això.

-Ranma! Com saps això? - va preguntar l'Akane.

En Ranma va abaixar el cap i va tenir un calfred.

-La culpa va ser del meu pare, com tot. Quan tenia dotze anys em va deixar durant un any al càrrec dels meus quatre avis. No em pregunteu per què ho va fer, mai m'ho va explicar i no crec que fos per alguna cosa molt legal. Els meus avis em van entrenar com a caçador i em van sotmetre a un dur entrenament en arts marcials ... i les meves àvies com bruixot. Era l'únic hereu i vaig haver d'aprendre per nassos. Si penseu que el meu pare està boig pels entrenaments que em va fer passar, és que no coneixeu als meus avis.-El jove es va estremir-Va ser el pitjor any de la meva vida. Per sort quan va tornar el meu pare em van fer oblidar tot amb un encanteri. Vaig recordar tot quan va despertar l'Akane com bruixa. La meva missió és protegir-la a ella. I entre els dos protegir el nostre clan.

La Nodoka es va estremir recordava el rigorosa que era la seva mare. Encara tenia malsons de l'entrenament a la qual la va sotmetre. Va mirar al seu fill, el jove no havia tingut sort. Ser entrenat per les cinc persones més boges del Japó.

-Tu i l'Akane combatreu sols? - va preguntar la Kasumi- ens subestimes. No saps el fort que som.

-T'equivoques Kasumi. Sé el poderoses que sou, però amb nosaltres dos ja n'hi ha prou. No cal que ens arrisquem tots. Estareu a tant de tot, ens ajudareu i planejarem tots junts, però no participareu a la lluita.- el noi va abaixar el cap i va parlar amb tristesa- no us vull perdre a cap. Si vinguéssiu amb nosaltres, no podia lluitar amb llibertat. Estaria més atent que a vosaltres no us passés res, que a la lluita.

La Nodoka el va mirar i va somriure.

-De acord! D'ara en endavant ets el cap del clan, tu i l'Akane. Recordeu-vos que segons la nostra tradicions de bruixots, és com si estiguéssiu casats.- va mirar als dos joves, s'havien ruboritzes, però no es van queixar, ni protestar, només es van mirar i van somriure. Van mirar a lla Nodoka i assentir.

-Estem d'acord, d'ara en endavant serem marit i muller ... però ha de ser mantingut en secret- van dir els nois a la vegada de forma molt cerimonial. D'ara en endavant es consideraven casats, deixarien per més endavant legalitzar aquest compromís, però des d'aquesta nit dormirien junts, ocultant als pares i als seus coneguts.

\- I ara a dormir que és tard i demà ens hem d'aixecar aviat.-va dir la Nodoka. La dona va mirar als dos més joves- dema haureu d'anar a l'escola, i tindreu son i us costarà llevar-us i estar desperts.

Totes es van aixecar i es dirigien a les seves habitacions, però Ranma seguia assegut. Estava blanc, havia de comunicar una notícia horrible.

-Ranma, que passa? -Va preguntar espantada l'Akane- És alguna cosa relacionada amb els teus promeses? Què vas fer amb elles?

El jove la va mirar.

-No, a elles només les vaig enviar a cadascuna al seu lloc de naixement. Allà recuperaren les seves formes. No tindrem problemes amb elles en mesos.- va mirar a la seva mare espantat- Mama! He rebut una carta dels avis, Dels quatre! – la Nodoka va mirar al seu fill espantada, s'imaginava el que anava a dir-los en Ranma, la dona va tenir un calfred. Va tenir el pressentiment que anava a passar una cosa molt, molt dolent-Arriben d'aquí a unes hores, i no vénen de visita, han comprat una casa. Venen a quedar-se a viure !.

La Nodoka es va deixar caure a terra espantada. Això era la pitjor notícia que esperava. Si la vida a Nerima era complicada, ara amb aquests quatre bojos seria encara pitjor. Els tocaria viure un horrible malson.

.

FI


	15. Chapter 15: La nit de Nadal

**15º. La nit de Nadal.**

**.**

La jove estava movent-se pel menjador. Va mirar al seu voltant, el seu habitatge era petit. Un menjador, una cuina, una habitació amb un llit gran i una habitació petita amb un llit petit. i una altra habitació amb una antiga banyera, si volien banyar-se havien de escalfar aigua i porta-la en galledes i omplir aquesta banyera.

La noia va mirar la seva roba, era un quimono, molt antic, però en perfecte estat. S' estava fent fosc i la jove havia encès les espelmes. Es va acostar a la llar de foc, cremava amb un bon foc, aquesta jove va tremolar de fred, estava nevant, feia molt fred, va tirar més llenya a aquest foc i va tornar a la cuina. Va agafar una cullera de fusta i va comprovar el va agradar del que es cuinava, estava riquíssim. No podria negar-ho, va pensar amb una mica d'enveja, el seu acompanyant era millor cuinant que ella, tan bo com la seva germana i com ...

Va sentir com s'obria la porta, i va sortir a veure com entrava a l'habitatge un jove, molt abrigat, que tancava la porta amb el peu. Anava carregant un feix de llenya, que va deixar a la banda de la xemeneia. Va mirar a la jove i va somriure. Es va tornar a sobre la porta i la va encallar, no volia que el vent, que començava a bufar amb força, l'obrís. Feia molt de fred.

-Hola Akane he tornar- va dir el jove.

\- Com t'ha anat fora? - va preguntar ella.

-Fa molt de fred. Està nevant amb força, i comença a bufar el vent. Aquesta nit farà molt, molt, molt de fred. Sort que tenim mantes i llenya.

Ella es va adonar que el noi li amagava alguna cosa, no la volia espantar.

-Què passa Ranma? Que m' ocultes? Hi ha alguna cosa que no vols dir.

En Ranma va abaixar el cap, no sabia com dir-li això.

-He anat fins al pas, per on vam entrar fa dos setmanes.-era un camí entre dues muntanyes.- amb la neus caiguda els últims dies ... les muntanyes es van omplir de neu ... amb els trons d'ahir nit. Hi ha hagut una allau, la neu de les muntanyes ha caigut a el camí ... no es pot passar, estem incomunicats fins al desglaç de primavera.

L' Akane es va quedar blanca, dos mesos o tres amb en Ranma, sols. El noi la va mirar i va recordar que no s'havia tret l'abric, ho va fer i el va guardar en un armari del menjador, es va treure el calçat i la gorra i els va guardar en aquest armari i va tremolar de fred. Com ella anava vestit amb un antic quimono, en el seu cas masculí.

-¡Incomunicats! - va dir a la fi la jove.

-Si.

La noia el va mirar amb por, però no cap a ell. Si no cap a el fet d'estar presoners en aquest lloc, sense possibilitats de sortir.

-Però Ranma ...! Pensa, som aquí, sols, sense poder sortir d'aquesta vall. Dos o tres mesos aquí. Podem emmalaltir, o tenir un accident o, o ... No tenim menjar, poca roba. Mira les nostres vestidures, tenen segles, literalment. Ens il·luminem amb espelmes. Sembla que hem retrocedit en el temps. La jove estava desesperada. No veia solució a aquest problema-No havies d'haver vingut amb mi, t'he ficat en un bon problema.

En Ranma es va enfurismar. Ni se li havia ocorregut pensar en deixar-la sola. Quan ella li va dir que se n'anava, no va pensar ni un segon, aniria amb ella. Ella mai ho havia ficat en problemes i aquest en particular va ser mala sort.

-Però que dius Akane ?. Tu no m'has ficat en aquest embolic. No hem tingut sort, i ens haurem de quedar més temps del que havíem de ser.- va somriure, intentava tranquil·litzar la jove. Ara no era temps de riure d'ella- Vestits antics ?, si, amb aquesta roba i en aquesta casa semblem una parella de l'era ... . Dinar? És una vall fèrtil. Hi ha fruita i animals, aigua i peix. No ens morirem de set ni de fam. I estarem tranquils durant molt de temps, cosa que no ho hem estat des de fa molt.

-Si, però ... som aquí, tu em vas seguir en la meva fugida, em vas acompanyar.

Ell la va mirar seriós, la noia tenia llàgrimes als ulls.

-Et van atacar, per lliurar-se de tu. Van atacar a la nostra família. Tu vas pensar que havies de fugir per allunyar el perill de la família. Vas venir a la meva habitació i em vas contar que t' anaves i perquè ho feies, jo et vaig dar suport en la teva fugida i me'n vaig anar amb tu.

\- Però ...

-Si només haguessis fugit tu no s'hagués solucionat res, m'haguessin assetjat a mi. S'haguessin barallat entre elles. I haguessin destrossat tot al seu pas. No tenen compte- va mirar a la seva promesa i va posar un somriure trist- jo estava pensant en venjar-me, en vèncer i trencar amb elles. No m'anava a contenir, les pensava deixar en molt mal estat. Ja saps el que van fer a la meva mare, és el meu deure venjar aquesta ofrena. Tu em vas lliurar d'això, de quedar com un mal tractador de dones, a part teves germanes ... - no va poder seguir estava furiós, la seva ira contra aquestes persones era gran- i tot per voler-te liquidar. Quan torni tindré una conversa amb elles ... -es el -va pensar- ... i amb ells, amb aquests tres idiotes també-els donaré un ultimàtum, o s'allunyen de mi, o demano una ordre d'allunyament.

Ella el va mirar, no ho faria, en Ranma era massa bo per fer això, o potser era un idiota. Però va veure que el seu promès parlava seriosament, pensava venjar-se, allunyant-se d'elles.

-Ja parlarem d'això. Tenim molt temps per fer-ho. Ningú ens molestarà.

-Si, hem de fer el sopar. Tu m'ajudaràs- va contestar el noi.

Hores després, la jove preparava la taula per sopar, l'estava arreglant molt, aquella nit era especial. I tot havia de quedar bé.

Va sentir cantar a el jove mentre cuinava, li va recordar a la Kasumi, ella també cantava mentre cuinava. Es va apropar a la cuina, a l'ésser una casa tan petita, la olor del menjar inundava tot. Es va quedar parada a la porta i va veure a Ranma cuinant, aquesta imatge li va fer recordar de quan veia la seva mare cuinar. Es va veure a ella de petita a la porta de la cuina veient com la seva mare cuinava. Després aquesta imatge va viatjar a el futur i va veure a la Kasumi cuinant, primer sola i després amb la Nodoka. Aquests records van omplir els seus ulls de llàgrimes i va haver de fugir a la sala, no va voler trencar el moment feliç d' en Ranma.

El noi va veure la noia a la porta de la cuina, i després la va veure sortir corrents cap al saló. Sens dubte havia de recordar a la seva mare i la seva família. Els trobava a faltar. Un sopar com la d'aquest dia amb la família. El sopar fer per les mans experta de la Kasumi i la seva mare.

Les bromes de la Nabiki, les borratxeres del seu pare i de l'oncle Soun, enviar a volar a en Happosai. Va recordar els seus tristos Nadal només amb el seu pare, com a va canviar això amb l'arribada al dojo Tendo. Va tornar a pensar en la seva mare. Es va netejar una llàgrima de l'ull. Com l'Akane, enyorava a la família, si ella ho veiés amb llàgrimes als ulls es riuria d'ell. Va moure el cap, no faria això, Akane es reprimiria més, es consideraria culpable. La seva promesa no havia de veure-ho així. Es va tornar a netejar els ulls i va seguir cuinant i cantant, encara que nomes cantava per dar ànims a la noia.

Quan en Ranma va acabar de cuinar i va treure els plats, va quedar meravellat, la seva promesa havia adornat la taula i el saló. Amb el poc que tenien en aquesta casa, tot va quedar molt bé.

-¡Akane! Que bé t'ha quedat! Ets una experta decorant! I amb poques coses!

Ella es va posar vermella, no s'esperava aquest afalac d'algú tan poc donat a les paraules com en Ranma.

-Gràcies, Ranma- dir ella tapant-se la cara amb les mans- m'has fet posar-me vermella, Que vergonya! No em miris.

El jove va somriure al menys havia allunyat la tristesa de la jove, i d'ell. Però sabia que tots dos tornarien a caure en mans de la tristesa aquella nit, els dos tornarien enyorar a la seva família. En una nit com aquesta, era normal recordar dels que no estaven amb ells.

Els dos es van asseure a la taula i van començar a sopar. L' Akane va afalagar a el cuiner, va ser el torn d' en Ranma de posar-se vermell. Estaven passant una nit agradable, sense baralles ni crits. Aquesta nit no volien barallar-se. En Ranma sabia que la seva promesa estava molt sensible, no volia provoca-li un enuig, ni que s'entristís més del que ja estava.

L' Akane va mirar al seu promès, el noi semblava alegre i content, no semblava preocupar-se per la situació en què es trobaven. No volia preocupar a el jove, s'esforçava perquè ella ho passés bé. A el menys no deixaria veure que estava trist. Ell no tenia la culpa de la seva pena. Es van asseure a la taula, un davant de l'altre.

-Va Akane menja' una mica de peix, em va costar molt pescar-lo- el dos van riure con "va pescar" a aquest peix. En Ranma va caure a el gelat riu, quan va sortir d'ell convertit en noia, tremolant de fred, portava a les mans aquest peix. No van saber com el va agafar. Ell al tenir les seves robes mullades va haver de posar-se aquest quimono antic.

\- Una mica més i pesques un refredat.- va contestar la noia. Els dos joves es van tornar a riure.

\- No sé com tu també et vas mullar, estaves lluny del riu- els dos van riure, lluny significava a uns metres, ella va acabar també amarada d'aigua, com en Ranma acabo vestida amb un quimono.

Van menjar i van beure. Tenien encara una reserva de menjar comprat. Abans de quedar-se tancats a la vall. Van baixar diverses vegades a diversos dels pobles propers. No anaven sempre al mateix, no volien que la gent es quedés amb la seva cara i poder-los delatar si arribaven aquests sis.

En l'última d'aquestes escapades havien comprat, oli, farina, sucre, pa, patates i un pollastre que va cuinar en Ranma i ara estava al mig de la taula. També van comprar dues ampolles de cava, a la fi van reservar una per a cap d'any.

El sopar va continuar entre rialles i bromes. Els dos van deixar les seves habituals baralla per l'endemà, aquesta nit, aquell dia no era per baralles.

L'alegria del sopar, l'efecte de l'ampolla de cava, van portar als dos nois a riure, a cantar nadales, sort que ningú els va sentir cantar. A aproximar-se més ell un a l'altre. I per desgràcia a recordar.

-Et recordes aquella nadal que tu vas desaparèixer? - va preguntar rient la jove.

\- Si, m'ho vaig passar tota la tarda buscant els regals que tu em vas demanar. T'ho vaig donar en parc.

\- Si, quan vam arribar a casa estaven aquests sis.

\- Si, elles em van dic que tu em va reclamar com teu- va riure, - per continuació reclamar-me el seu regal de Nadal. Vaig haver de escapar a la meva forma, aquestes boges em van seguir tota la nit.

No va tenir resposta, va aixecar la vista i va mirar a la seva promesa. Per moviments de la noia va saber que estava plorant, recordava i trobava a faltar a la seva família. Es va insultar ell mateix, era un idiota, quan ella va començar a recordar aquesta nadal, va haver de canviar de tema de seguida.

-Què et passa Akane? - va preguntar el noi alarmat.

-No havíem d'estar aquí ... havíem d'estar a casa, amb la família. -Ella plorava amb molta pena- és Nadal és una festa per estar amb la família i ells ... ells, no estan amb nosaltres.

Ella es va aixecar i es va girar, no volia que ell la veiés plorar.

-Akane, ells no estan ...- el noi es va aixecar i es va acostar a la seva promesa molt preocupat.

Ella es va girar es va abalançar sobre el noi plorant i el va abraçar. El es va quedar rígid, com sempre que l'abraçava.

-Hauríem estar amb ells, amb la meva família, amb la teva ... amb la nostra família. I mirar-nos, estem sols i incomunicats, per que vam haver de fugir. Em van atacar, van ferir a la resta de la família en la seva bogeria per liquidar-me. Aquesta nit m'hagués agradat estar amb la Kasumi, menjar el seu sopar, no tinc res contra el teu. Però voldria estar amb el meu pare, amb les meves germanes, amb els teus pares i ... amb tu.

En Ranma es va quedar blanc. Ell desitjava el mateix. Anava ser el seu primer Nadal amb la seva mare, era una cosa que portava desitjant amb ànsia durant mesos. Havia pensat en fer-li un bon regal, havia parlat amb l'Akane, ella l'ajudaria ... Ara això ja no podria ser, tot per aquestes boges.

L'Akane seguia plorant amagant el seu cap en el pit de jove, quan alguna cosa va caure a la cara. Era una llàgrima, va alçar el cap i va veure a en Ranma plorar, ell també trobava a faltar a la família.

-Ranma! - va exclamar ella sorpresa. Li va acostar la mà a la galta i amb un dit va agafar una llàgrima de el jove i la va mirar, va comprendre tot, ell també estava recaigut i trista.- Què passa? - va preguntar ella.

\- Els trobo a faltar, als meus pares, i a el teu, i als teus germanes. Sé que estan bé- va negar amb el cap- no, no ho estan. La teva germana Kasumi estarà trist i preocupada i la meva mare també, a hores d'ara s'estaran preguntat si estem bé, si mengem bé. Com fem tu i jo ... volien que estiguéssim allà. - el noi va negar amb el cap- és casa teva, nostre lloc, on hem d'estar. Quan acabi i puguem sortir, anirem a casa. I sense pensar en aquests als que devem aquest tancament. Viurem i gaudirem a la banda dels nostres, amb qui realment ens volen.

La noia va mirar al seu voltant, el trist que era aquesta casa, amb una pobra decoració, feta de fulles i branques. Sense arbre de Nadal, sense pastís, sense música.

-És el pitjor Nadal de la meva vida. Sense arbre, sense pastís, sense família. Tancats en una vall. Amb fred i gairebé sense roba. En aquesta casa, aquesta nit no hi ha res alegre. - va mirar al jove- ens han tret tot. La nostra alegria, el nostra riure. La nostra Nadal- i la jove va abaixar els braços derrotada.

En Ranma per un moment, es va sentir tan abatut com ella, però es va adonar que no podia defallir, al menys davant d'ella. Si ell es rendia, ella no tindria cap agafador per resistir.

-No! Les nostres rialles, la nostra alegria segueixen aquí. Com el nostre Nadal. És la nostra, ningú ens l'ha arrabassat. Anem a gaudir d'aquest dia. Esperarem el dia que puguem reunir amb la nostra família. Mentre això no passa tindrem dies bons i dolents. Quan ens reunim s'enfadaren i s'alegren, i tingues per segur que ens obligaren a casar-nos- i va somriure, això era segur, quan tornessin a casa, els cassarien- i l'any que ve, tu i jo al costat de la nostra família passarem el millor Nadal de la nostra vida.

-Em promets? - va dir ella, intentant no plorar- i li va allargar el dit petit de la mà dreta.

Ell li va agafar el dit petit amb el seu.

-Et prometo-ho- els dos van somriure, però ell va canviar de cara- ho sento Akane em crida la natura.

L' Akane el va mirar furiosa i divertida, aquest Ranma era únic per a destrossar les millors moments, ¡que li anava a fer! En Ranma era així de maldestre!

El noi va agafar l'abric l'hi va posar i va sortir a l'urinari. Estava fora de la casa.

Va tornar en segons. Va anar a l'armari, va agafar l'abric de la seva amiga i l'hi va llançar a la noia.

\- Posa-te'l i sort amb mi- va dir en un to estrany. El noi va tenir que veure alguna cosa allà fora per que va tornar de seguida i amb cara d'haver vist una cosa que el va sorprendre. No era una cosa dolenta, o hagués entrat i atracat la porta i les finestres. L' Akane es va posar l'abric, i va sortir amb el jove el que va veure la va sorprendre i la va deixar meravellada.

Al voltant de la casa hi havia arbres, gairebé tots coberts de neu. La resta estaven mullats. Però el fred havia gelat aquesta aigua que ara semblava trossos de vidre on es reflectia la llum de la lluna. Lluna plena, molt gran i bonica amb una forta i increïble llum. Aquesta llum en el gel cristal·litzat feia semblar que els arbres estaven adornats amb milers de boles brillants. Durant minuts els dos joves van veure l'espectacle que es desplegava al seu voltant. Van oblidar els seus problemes i tristesa. I somrients, amb una nova esperança, els dos molt junts, ell agafant-la pel maluc i ella per l'espatlla, van ser quocients que era feliços ell un al costat de l'altre, es van mirar van somriure i van seguir mirant l'espectacle fins que un núvol va tapar la lluna.

En aquest moment es van girar, ell la va agafar pel maluc, ella per les espatlles.

-Ranma! - va dir ella gairebé sospirant.

-Akane! - va dir ell. Els es van mirar emocionats, amb els ulls brillants. Sense adonar-se el fred que feia. Els seus llavis es van anar acostant i ..., en aquest instant.

L' Akane va aixecar els ulls i al cel va veure alguna cosa.

-Què és això? - va preguntar la noia.

En Ranma es va girar i va mirar cap on mirava l'Akane, els seus ulls es van obrir molt. El que estaven veient.

-No és possible ! - van dir alhora els dos sorprès, i no espantats joves.

Minuts després, el que van veure en el cel ja havia desaparegut feia una estona. Els dos promesos van seguir el seu trajecte fins que les muntanyes els van impedir seguir veient-lo. Va ser llavors quan van tornar a sentir fred. Ranma va recordar perquè havia sortit i va anar a fer-ho.

L'Akane també va sentir la crida de la natura i va haver d'anar fer-li cas.

Els dos nois van entrar a la casa i a la porta es van quedar aturats.

El saló de la casa estava ple de regals, els dos es van mirar amb les boques obertes.

-Llavors era veritat! Hem vist ...!

-Si Akane, Hem vist a Santa Claus! I ens ha portat regals, no hem de ser tan nens dolents al veure aquesta quantitat de regals.

Els dos nois es van aguaitar i van anar obrint regals, semblaven que eren els regals que els havia de fer la família, però també hi havia altres donats pel mateix Santa Claus. Els dos nois van obrir aquests regals amb la mateixa emoció de dos nens, rient i alegrant amb cada regal.

Hi havia fins i tot un pastís de Nadal, que els dos joves, molt llaminers, van acabar amb delit.

Hi havia fins a una carta, que van llegir.

Hola nens:

Soc Santa Claus, també podeu dir-me Pare Noel.

Aquest any heu estat uns nens molt bons, tot i que heu comès quartes entremaliadures, que puc passar per alt. Us mereixeu uns bons regals, us he portat els regals que us havien reservat la vostra família, i altres de la meva pròpia collita. A part us donaré dos regals que us mereixeu. Un és que els vostres rivals han contret compromisos que els fan incompartibles amb vosaltres ... l'altre ho veureu demà vosaltres mateixos.

Santa Claus, o també en Pare Noel.

Els dos nois es van mirar i van abraçar. Estaven contents, segons la carta s'havien lliurat dels seus perseguidors, segons van deduir la seva família estava bé. Això era motiu d'alegria, tanta alegria sentir que quan es van adonar s'estaven besant. No es van fer enrere seguint amb aquest petó que va començar de forma inconscient. Al separar els seus llavis es van mirar uns moments ruboritzats i es van tornar a llançar sobre els llavis de l'altre. Amb una passió assedegada, avara abassegadora.

Van passar la resta menjant, bevent i cantant, tot i estar sols no va ser una mala nit de Nadal. I per primera vegada van dormir junts, només van dormir, van deixar els altres jocs per a més endavant, per quan ho casessin.

Els primers raigs de sol van despertar a el jove, que es va moure inquiet al llit, va maleir en silenci aquests raigs

Quan es a girar va veure a la seva promesa adormida al seu costat, amb un somriure als llavis la noia estava molt maca. El jove va somriure, amb cura es va aixecar i es va vestir. Anava a sortir a córrer, entrenar una mica.

-On vas? - preguntar una somnolenta Akane - fa fred, seria millor que no surtis.

Ell la va mirar.

-Necessito sortir, que em doni una mica l'aire- va contestar el noi.

Ella va assentir.

-D'acord, t'entenc, no estiguis molt de temps fora que fa fred.

-Només uns minuts-va contestar el noi i va marxar.

La noia es va despertar de el tot. Es va aixecar i es va vestir. Estava preparant el seu esmorzar i ell d en Ranma, quan va entrar aquest exaltat.

-Recull tot, ens anem- va dir el noi.

-Com que ens anem? - va preguntar ella sorpresa.

-Ja sé el regal sorpresa del Pare Noel. Ens ha obert el pas! - va anunciar el jove. Podem anar-nos!

Ella va obrir molt els ulls i va abraçar a el jove.

\- Ens anem!

-Si! Si ens donem pressa, en uns dies estarem de tornada a casa.

-I passarem el cap d'any a casa!

Els dos es van besar i ...

-Anem! - es van animar els dos i van començar a recollir les seves coses.

Minuts després van sortir d'aquesta casa, es van girar i li van agrair que els acollís aquestes setmanes. Quan els nois es van allunyar, la casa va desaparèixer, havia fet la seva feina. Tornaria a aparèixer quan se la necessités, quan algú busqués aixopluc i esperança.

Hores després els dos joves havien arribat a un poble on van agafar un tren en direcció a Nerima, millor dit, haurien d'agafar diversos trens per arribar a casa.

Els dos asseguts feliços i contents, la noia amb el seu cap a l'espatlla d' el noi, aquest agafant-la per l'espatlla i els dos dirigint-se a casa, tornant amb els seus éssers estimats. Tornant a la 'tranquil·litat "de la llar.


	16. Chapter 16 Premi robat

**16º****. Premi ... robat**

.

Aquella setmana els van tornar a deixar sols, els bojos dels seus familiars es van anar de viatge. Era un premi que van guanyar precisament els dos joves en un torneig de lluita per parelles. No havien tingut rival i van guanyar amb molta facilitat. Els dos volien el premi per allunyar-se uns dies de la seva família i dels seus bojos rivals. Volien descansar després de tantes bogeries que els havien sotmesos aquesta colla de bojos que els envoltaven.

Els dos nois estaven furiosos, se sentien traïts per la seva família. Amb el que els havia costat inscriure en aquest torneig, al negar-se els seus pares que ho fessin en un principi. Tot i que el premi era per a cinc persones, pensaven anar-se'n sols. Quan van arribar a casa es la van trobar buida i que el premi havia volat.

-Merda !, Com han pogut? No tenien dret. Aquest viatge era el nostre-va dir el noi furiós.

-Ja els coneixes, Et estranyes que ho fessin? Però aquesta ens la pagueren-Ella estava també enfadada. - Sempre han estat uns aprofitats, i a sobre ens diuen que hem d'entrenar que estem molt febles.

\- Nosaltres febles? Si no poden guanyar-nos des de fa mesos. Això és una excusa per quedar-se amb el nostre viatge. Però el que no entenc és com la Kasumi i la meva mare s'han apuntat. Nabiki ho entenc és igual que els dos vells.

-Ja no podem fer res. Et havia d'haver fet cas i amagar millor el premi. La Nabiki el va descobrir de seguida. És culpa meva.

-No té sentit tirar-se les culpes. El havíem de amagar millor o enviar a la curiosa de la teva germana a l'hospital.

-Tinc una idea per vengarnos- va dir ella. I ho va explicar a el noi. Ell la va mirar sorprès i després van riure pensant en el malèfic pla traçat per la jove.

.

El noi va fer el menjar amb l'ajuda d'ella. La noia ajudava amb tota la seva energia.

-No, no has de tallar les verdures com si cortases llenyes. Fes-ho amb suavitat- li parlava amb suavitat, sense la seva prepotència habitual i li va agafar la mà i la va acompanyar a un bon ritme- Així Akane, mantingues aquest ritme. -ella li va fer cas i aquest dia va aprendre més d'ell que de la Kasumi en anys.

A l'hora de dinar ella va descobrir que ell era un bon cuiner. Tant o millor que la seva germana i que tot va quedar molt bo fins i tot el que ella va fer.

A la tarda van entrenar en el dojo, l'Akane havia millorat molt des del dia que de conèixer-ho, a la nit van sopar i a el cap d'una estona es van ficar al llit.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A l'poc de fer-ho. Va esclatar una gran tempesta, i hi va haver un tall en el subministrament elèctric. En Ranma estava despert, el va despertar la tempesta. Era una gran tempesta, amb molts trons i llamps i plovia molt. Se'n va anar la llum, s'anava a aixecar per veure si l' Akane estava bé, la jove tenia terror a la foscor i estaria espantada. Quan es va obrir la porta i va veure la llum d'una llanterna.

-Ranma, s'ha anat la llum. Em ... em fa por la foscor. Puc ... puc dormir amb tu? - i sense esperar resposta es va ficar al mateix futó que ell i es va enganxar a en Ranma.

El noi sabia que no era veritat ... de el tot. No només li espantava la foscor ... sinó també els trons, en nits així dormia amb la Kasumi. Cada vegada que hi havia un llampec ella s'estremia i tremolava.

-Calma Akane, no passa res-deia ell intentant calmar-la. El noi tenia la cara vermella, però li agradava tenir a la seva promesa tan a prop.

La noia tenia cada vegada més por. I a la fi ell la va abraçar i la va intentar calmar parlant-li amb suavitat. Va sentir que ella tremolava de por i va tenir la sensació de què el cos de la noia era molt fràgil com si fos de vidre i si l'agafava només amb una mica de força, la jove es trencaria com si fos una figura de vidre. Ella es va sentir protegida en els braços del seu promès, i a la fi es va adormir. En Ranma va sentir els pits de la noia en el seu cos, li havien crescut, no era per res plana, el desig sexual cap al cos d'ella va durar un instant i va desaparèixer. La va mirar a la cara i va somriure. L' Akane tenia una cara de saber-se protegida i fora de perill, però també de indefensa i a ell li van venir ganes de defensar-la. Ell va acariciar la cara i els cabells de la noia i es va lliurar a la son.

Ella es va despertar i el va mirar. I com ell hores abans durant un moment ho va desitjar sexualment, però només ho va fer un petó a la cara, i de dormir

A l'alba es van despertar alhora i ...

-Hola, Ranma. Sento haver-me ficat en el teu futó -ho va dir amb vergonya.

-No passa res-va dir, però li va agradar tenir-la tan a prop i va desitjar que aquesta nit no fos l'última que dormissin junts. - Me'n vaig a aixecar, tu si vals segueix ajaguda. Ja faig jo el dinar. Vaig a intentar fer alguna cosa nova que vaig veure fer a la teva germana. I passi el que passi ni se't passi passar per la cuina.

L' Akane va baixar en pijama a l'menjador. I va sentir a el noi a la cuina. Estava una mica enfadada amb ell per no deixar-lo entrar a la cuina. Però quan va sentir el soroll que muntava cuinant se li pas l'enuig i les ganes d'entrar.

Al poc va arribar el noi amb els plats, no tenien bona pinta.

-És una recepta exclusiva de la Kasumi. No sé com m'ha quedat. Pot ser el pitjor que hagis menjat.

I aquesta predicció es va complir.

-Si és el pitjor que he menjat, rivalitza amb el meu menjar-va dir ella torçant la boca.

-Si, és fins i tot pitjor que el que fas tu.

Ella el va mirar, semblava que s'anava a enfadar i de cop els dos van riure.

-Ja no em puc ficar amb tu per què cuinis malament. Jo he intentat fer alguna cosa i m'ha sortit una mica immenjable. -va dir el noi rient.

-Les receptes de la Kasumi, només les pot fer ella. Als altres ens surten això- va dir ella rient assenyalant el menjar.

Ara li va tocar a la noia fer el dinar. I al posar-lo a taula, els dos nois el van mirar amb recel.

-No sé, no sé. No sé com m'ha quedat.

-Si tu tens por, sent tu qui ho has fet, jo tampoc m'atreveixo provar-ho.

Va ser el noi el que va donar el primer mos, ella el va mirar espantada.

-Et ha quedat bé, vinga menja, no et ment.

Ella va agafar una mica i va mirar amb por i se'l va ficar a la boca.

-És veritat. Avui m'ha quedat bé-i burlant-se de el noi-i a tu, malament.

-És cert, avui he estat un mal cuiner-va respondre ell, acceptant la broma sense enfadar-se.

Van passar el dia burlant-se l'un a l'altre, no ho van fer amb ganes de barallar-se, si no per divertir-se. Estar lluny de la seva família els va fer relaxar-se, tampoc van aparèixer els seus rivals. Quan va tornar la família van saber que els sis bojos els van seguir, pensant que ells dos estaven amb la família. Però que aconsellats per en Ryoga es van embarcar feia New York, pensat que anaven a Tòquio. Van estar més d'un mes sense notícies seves.

Estaven calmats i van gaudir de les vacances que ells volien. A la nit l'Akane dormia a l'habitació d'en Ranma amb el noi, però en un altre futó apartat d'ell, encara que no molt apartat. Encara que realment volien dormir junts i abraçats. La Kasumi a el tornar es va adonar que els dos nois havien compartit habitació, però mai ho va revelar.

Va passar la setmana i va arribar el dia que havien de tornar la seva família, però van veure que trigaven molt i de sobte van rebre una trucada de telèfon.

-Sí, casa Tendo al parlar ... ets tu Kasumi ... Què no podeu que ...? D'acord, ja l'hi dic a en Ranma ... Adéu!.

Es va apropar a el noi.

-Ha trocat Kasumi, estan incomunicats. La tempesta que afecta Japó ha provocat una gran nevada i han quedat aïllat a l'hotel, triguessin diversos dies més en tornar.

-Per mi es poden quedar a viure allà- va dir en Ranma.- estarem més tranquils sense ells.

-T'has passat- va dir ella seria, però opinava el mateix que ell.

Aquesta nit la tempesta va afectar de nou Nerima i els dos es van ficar al llit aviat, en la mateixa habitació, com feien durant aquesta temporada. En Ranma tremolava de fred quan va notar que ella es ficava en el seu futon.

-Fa molt de fred, Ranma, deixa'm dormir amb tu.

Ell no es va oposar, però ella es va pegar a ell i el noi la va abraçar. Ella no li va dir res i es van donar calor sense fer res prohibit per la seva edat. En Ranma es va aixecar i va posar una manta més i es va tornar a ficar al llit amb la noia, Van dormir tota la nit abraçats, a l'endemà es van despertar i es van somriure i als dos li va costar separar-se.

.

Dies més tard va tornar la família i es van 9º. Premi ... robat

.

Aquella setmana els van tornar a deixar sols, els bojos dels seus familiars es van anar de viatge. Era un premi que van guanyar precisament els dos joves en un torneig de lluita per parelles. No havien tingut rival i van guanyar amb molta facilitat. Els dos volien el premi per allunyar-se uns dies de la seva família i dels seus bojos rivals. Volien descansar després de tantes bogeries que els havien sotmesos aquesta colla de bojos que els envoltaven.

Els dos nois estaven furiosos, se sentien traïts per la seva família. Amb el que els havia costat inscriure en aquest torneig, al negar-se els seus pares que ho fessin en un principi. Tot i que el premi era per a cinc persones, pensaven anar-se'n sols. Quan van arribar a casa es la van trobar buida i que el premi havia volat.

-Merda !, Com han pogut? No tenien dret. Aquest viatge era el nostre-va dir el noi furiós.

-Ja els coneixes, Et estranyes que ho fessin? Però aquesta ens la pagueren-Ella estava també enfadada. - Sempre han estat uns aprofitats, i a sobre ens diuen que hem d'entrenar que estem molt febles.

\- Nosaltres febles? Si no poden guanyar-nos des de fa mesos. Això és una excusa per quedar-se amb el nostre viatge. Però el que no entenc és com la Kasumi i la meva mare s'han apuntat. Nabiki ho entenc és igual que els dos vells.

-Ja no podem fer res. Et havia d'haver fet cas i amagar millor el premi. La Nabiki el va descobrir de seguida. És culpa meva.

-No té sentit tirar-se les culpes. El havíem de amagar millor o enviar a la curiosa de la teva germana a l'hospital.

-Tinc una idea per vengarnos- va dir ella. I ho va explicar a el noi. Ell la va mirar sorprès i després van riure pensant en el malèfic pla traçat per la jove.

.

El noi va fer el menjar amb l'ajuda d'ella. La noia ajudava amb tota la seva energia.

-No, no has de tallar les verdures com si cortases llenyes. Fes-ho amb suavitat- li parlava amb suavitat, sense la seva prepotència habitual i li va agafar la mà i la va acompanyar a un bon ritme- Així Akane, mantingues aquest ritme. -ella li va fer cas i aquest dia va aprendre més d'ell que de la Kasumi en anys.

A l'hora de dinar ella va descobrir que ell era un bon cuiner. Tant o millor que la seva germana i que tot va quedar molt bo fins i tot el que ella va fer.

A la tarda van entrenar en el dojo, l'Akane havia millorat molt des del dia que de conèixer-ho, a la nit van sopar i a el cap d'una estona es van ficar al llit.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A l'poc de fer-ho. Va esclatar una gran tempesta, i hi va haver un tall en el subministrament elèctric. En Ranma estava despert, el va despertar la tempesta. Era una gran tempesta, amb molts trons i llamps i plovia molt. Se'n va anar la llum, s'anava a aixecar per veure si l' Akane estava bé, la jove tenia terror a la foscor i estaria espantada. Quan es va obrir la porta i va veure la llum d'una llanterna.

-Ranma, s'ha anat la llum. Em ... em fa por la foscor. Puc ... puc dormir amb tu? - i sense esperar resposta es va ficar al mateix futó que ell i es va enganxar a en Ranma.

El noi sabia que no era veritat ... de el tot. No només li espantava la foscor ... sinó també els trons, en nits així dormia amb la Kasumi. Cada vegada que hi havia un llampec ella s'estremia i tremolava.

-Calma Akane, no passa res-deia ell intentant calmar-la. El noi tenia la cara vermella, però li agradava tenir a la seva promesa tan a prop.

La noia tenia cada vegada més por. I a la fi ell la va abraçar i la va intentar calmar parlant-li amb suavitat. Va sentir que ella tremolava de por i va tenir la sensació de què el cos de la noia era molt fràgil com si fos de vidre i si l'agafava només amb una mica de força, la jove es trencaria com si fos una figura de vidre. Ella es va sentir protegida en els braços del seu promès, i a la fi es va adormir. En Ranma va sentir els pits de la noia en el seu cos, li havien crescut, no era per res plana, el desig sexual cap al cos d'ella va durar un instant i va desaparèixer. La va mirar a la cara i va somriure. L' Akane tenia una cara de saber-se protegida i fora de perill, però també de indefensa i a ell li van venir ganes de defensar-la. Ell va acariciar la cara i els cabells de la noia i es va lliurar a la son.

Ella es va despertar i el va mirar. I com ell hores abans durant un moment ho va desitjar sexualment, però només ho va fer un petó a la cara, i de dormir

A l'alba es van despertar alhora i ...

-Hola, Ranma. Sento haver-me ficat en el teu futó -ho va dir amb vergonya.

-No passa res-va dir, però li va agradar tenir-la tan a prop i va desitjar que aquesta nit no fos l'última que dormissin junts. - Me'n vaig a aixecar, tu si vals segueix ajaguda. Ja faig jo el dinar. Vaig a intentar fer alguna cosa nova que vaig veure fer a la teva germana. I passi el que passi ni se't passi passar per la cuina.

L' Akane va baixar en pijama a l'menjador. I va sentir a el noi a la cuina. Estava una mica enfadada amb ell per no deixar-lo entrar a la cuina. Però quan va sentir el soroll que muntava cuinant se li pas l'enuig i les ganes d'entrar.

Al poc va arribar el noi amb els plats, no tenien bona pinta.

-És una recepta exclusiva de la Kasumi. No sé com m'ha quedat. Pot ser el pitjor que hagis menjat.

I aquesta predicció es va complir.

-Si és el pitjor que he menjat, rivalitza amb el meu menjar-va dir ella torçant la boca.

-Si, és fins i tot pitjor que el que fas tu.

Ella el va mirar, semblava que s'anava a enfadar i de cop els dos van riure.

-Ja no em puc ficar amb tu per què cuinis malament. Jo he intentat fer alguna cosa i m'ha sortit una mica immenjable. -va dir el noi rient.

-Les receptes de la Kasumi, només les pot fer ella. Als altres ens surten això- va dir ella rient assenyalant el menjar.

Ara li va tocar a la noia fer el dinar. I al posar-lo a taula, els dos nois el van mirar amb recel.

-No sé, no sé. No sé com m'ha quedat.

-Si tu tens por, sent tu qui ho has fet, jo tampoc m'atreveixo provar-ho.

Va ser el noi el que va donar el primer mos, ella el va mirar espantada.

-Et ha quedat bé, vinga menja, no et ment.

Ella va agafar una mica i va mirar amb por i se'l va ficar a la boca.

-És veritat. Avui m'ha quedat bé-i burlant-se de el noi-i a tu, malament.

-És cert, avui he estat un mal cuiner-va respondre ell, acceptant la broma sense enfadar-se.

Van passar el dia burlant-se l'un a l'altre, no ho van fer amb ganes de barallar-se, si no per divertir-se. Estar lluny de la seva família els va fer relaxar-se, tampoc van aparèixer els seus rivals. Quan va tornar la família van saber que els sis bojos els van seguir, pensant que ells dos estaven amb la família. Però que aconsellats per en Ryoga es van embarcar feia New York, pensat que anaven a Tòquio. Van estar més d'un mes sense notícies seves.

Estaven calmats i van gaudir de les vacances que ells volien. A la nit l'Akane dormia a l'habitació d'en Ranma amb el noi, però en un altre futó apartat d'ell, encara que no molt apartat. Encara que realment volien dormir junts i abraçats. La Kasumi a el tornar es va adonar que els dos nois havien compartit habitació, però mai ho va revelar.

Va passar la setmana i va arribar el dia que havien de tornar la seva família, però van veure que trigaven molt i de sobte van rebre una trucada de telèfon.

-Sí, casa Tendo al parlar ... ets tu Kasumi ... Què no podeu que ...? D'acord, ja l'hi dic a en Ranma ... Adéu!.

Es va apropar a el noi.

-Ha trocat Kasumi, estan incomunicats. La tempesta que afecta Japó ha provocat una gran nevada i han quedat aïllat a l'hotel, triguessin diversos dies més en tornar.

-Per mi es poden quedar a viure allà- va dir en Ranma.- estarem més tranquils sense ells.

-T'has passat- va dir ella seria, però opinava el mateix que ell.

Aquesta nit la tempesta va afectar de nou Nerima i els dos es van ficar al llit aviat, en la mateixa habitació, com feien durant aquesta temporada. En Ranma tremolava de fred quan va notar que ella es ficava en el seu futon.

-Fa molt de fred, Ranma, deixa'm dormir amb tu.

Ell no es va oposar, però ella es va pegar a ell i el noi la va abraçar. Ella no li va dir res i es van donar calor sense fer res prohibit per la seva edat. En Ranma es va aixecar i va posar una manta més i es va tornar a ficar al llit amb la noia, Van dormir tota la nit abraçats, a l'endemà es van despertar i es van somriure i als dos li va costar separar-se.

Dies més tard va tornar la família i es van trobar el rebost buida. Aquesta va ser la venjança contra la seva família per llevar-li el premi. Però hi va haver algú que va plorar, algú que va pagar per ser una aprofitada.

-Ranma, Akane. Us heu passat. No havíeu d'haver deixat ni el rebost ni la nevera buida-va dir en Soun. -Fins demà no podrem comprar res.

-No vau robar el viatge, era de l'Akane i meu, nosaltres els vam guanyar. Ahir se'ns va acabar el pressupost. Hem hagut de fer meravelles per poder menjar. Amb els pocs diners que ens vau deixar.

-Estareu castigats durant un mes sense sortir ni ... -va dir en Soun i va ser interromput.

-Han entrat a robar ... m'han robat ... els meus estalvis ... -la Nabiki va entrar en el dojo plorant-crida a la policia.

-No la truquis-va dir l'Akane, va mirar amb tranquil·litat a la seva germana- tranquil·litza't ... hem estat nosaltres.

\- Com heu pogut ...? -va cridar una enfurismada Nabiki.

\- Com vas poder tu ficar-te a la meva habitació registrar-la i robar-nos el premi que vam guanyar? -va respondre una furiosa Akane, molt més furiosa que la seva germana.

L'Akane la mirava als ulls i la Nabiki va intentar fer un pas enrere espantada, però enrere s'havia posat en Ranma i li va impedir la fugida.

\- Anaves algun lloc, Nabiki? No hem acabat encara. Escolta-nos! - El noi ho va dir amb veu talante i ella es va espantar encara més- durant molt de temps has venut fotos nostres sense el nostre permís. Sempre que la teva germana i jo vam sortir a prendre alguna cosa o algun lloc, tu vas amb el conte als nostres rivals. Estem farts que et fiquis per mig ... t'hem dit que no ho facis, t'hem amenaçat ... hem complert aquestes amenaces- la va mirar amb ràbia, i va afegir amb ironia- I la senyoreta Nabiki no aprèn! Què hem de fer-te perquè aprenguis a no ficar el nas on no has de?

-Però robar-nos el viatge ha estat el pitjor que has fet- va seguir l'Akane amb una veu sinistra, la seva germana ja s'imaginava que els dos joves es venjarien d'ella. -Els diners que havies estalviat a la nostra costa, ara és el nostre. Ens ho deus. És el que val el premi.

-Ja sabem que el preu de el viatge és inferior al que tu tenies estalviat. Però has d'aprendre a no jugar amb nosaltres. La propera vendrem fins al teu llit ...

\- ... Com hem fet amb el teu equip de música i les teves càmeres de fotos- Va acabar l'Akane amb un somriure entremaliat.

LA Nabiki va sortir corrent feia la seva habitació i la van sentir cridar. Els dos joves van riure a riallades, ja havia descobert que li havien venut vestits i sabates i alguna joia, a part el que li havien dit.

\- Us heu passat! -va dir la Kasumi- No està bé el que heu fet

-El premi era el nostre. Ella us ho va vendre. No ho hauria d'haver fet. Es mereixia un càstig…

\- ... I vosaltres també-va acabar en Ranma- Sabíeu que el premi era el nostre i us va escapolir amb ell. Aquesta nit no sopareu. Us anireu a dormir sense sopar. És més no menjareu res fins que ens demaneu perdó.

-Sou vosaltres el que esteu castigats-va dir en Genma- No sortireu de casa en un mes. Només per anar a l'escola. O si no us quedareu sense paga.

Els dos joves es van mirar i sense canviar l'aspecte seriós de les seves cares.

-D'acord, acceptem- van dir els nois alhora. - No sortirem per a res.

Els seus pares no es van adonar que els dos joves planejaven alguna cosa. Però no van trigar a saber-ho.

-Bé, Akane i Ranma vull encarregar-vos alguna cosa. Heu anar a comprar ...

-Ho sento Kasumi. Però estem castigats no podem sortir-va dir l'Akane- estàs incitant-nos a desobeir als nostres pares.

-Però ni jo ni la tía Nodoka podem sortir. Hem de netejar la casa, vosaltres no ho heu fet. La Nabiki està deprimida, li heu "cobrat" un preu excessiu pel vostre premi. I els nostres pares són inútils per això. Heu anar vosaltres.

-I nosaltres estem castigats, i no pensem saltar-nos aquest càstig.

-Us retirem temporalment el càstig -va dir en Soun, gairebé suplicant.

-No ho accepem!. -va dir en Ranma i la seva promesa va assentir.

-D'acord-va dir compressiva Nodoka-Us pagarem un viatge a tots dos. I us retirem el càstig.

-Senyora Nodoka no podem ...! -va començar en Soun.

\- No! Aquesta vegada ells tenen raó. Li vam treure alguna cosa que van guanyar ells. Una cosa pel que van lluitar. I nosaltres ens vam aprofitar. I no els deixem gaudir. És hora que paguem el nostre deute amb ells.

-Entre tots us pagarem el viatge. -va dir la Kasumi- Però com els instigadors van ser el meu pare, en Genma i la Nabiki ... paguessin entre ells tres quartes parts de l'preu.

-Jo estic d'acord-va dir en Ranma- Però la Nabiki ha de prometre que no tornarà a entrar a l'habitació de l'Akane a registrar ni a res. Ni tampoc a la meva.

-Hi estic d'acord-va dir l'Akane -però tampoc ha de vendre la informació. Per què com ho faci ens haurà de pagar part del que guanyi, com a mínim el noranta-vuit per cent.

La Nabiki els va mirar espantada. S'estaven venjant pel robatori de el premi ... i semblava que per alguna cosa més. Des de feia un temps la miraven d'una manera estranya. I de cop va descobrir el perquè, no li perdonaven que el dia del casament fallit manés invitacions als seus rivals. D'ara en endavant havia de tenir amb compte amb ells. No podia tornar a fer negocis a costa dels dos joves amb total llibertat, per què aquests dos nois es venjarien d'ella.

Gairebé dues setmanes després els dos joves van partir feia unes merescudes vacances. El que realment va passar en elles ni la seva família ni els seus amics mai ho van saber. Va ser un tresor que mai va confessar cap dels dos.

trobar el rebost buida. Aquesta va ser la venjança contra la seva família per llevar-li el premi. Però hi va haver algú que va plorar, algú que va pagar per ser una aprofitada.

-Ranma, Akane. Us heu passat. No havíeu d'haver deixat ni el rebost ni la nevera buida-va dir en Soun. -Fins demà no podrem comprar res.

-No vau robar el viatge, era de l'Akane i meu, nosaltres els vam guanyar. Ahir se'ns va acabar el pressupost. Hem hagut de fer meravelles per poder menjar. Amb els pocs diners que ens vau deixar.

-Estareu castigats durant un mes sense sortir ni ... -va dir en Soun i va ser interromput.

-Han entrat a robar ... m'han robat ... els meus estalvis ... -la Nabiki va entrar en el dojo plorant-crida a la policia.

-No la truquis-va dir l'Akane, va mirar amb tranquil·litat a la seva germana- tranquil·litza't ... hem estat nosaltres.

\- Com heu pogut ...? -va cridar una enfurismada Nabiki.

\- Com vas poder tu ficar-te a la meva habitació registrar-la i robar-nos el premi que vam guanyar? -va respondre una furiosa Akane, molt més furiosa que la seva germana.

L'Akane la mirava als ulls i la Nabiki va intentar fer un pas enrere espantada, però enrere s'havia posat en Ranma i li va impedir la fugida.

\- Anaves algun lloc, Nabiki? No hem acabat encara. Escolta-nos! - El noi ho va dir amb veu talante i ella es va espantar encara més- durant molt de temps has venut fotos nostres sense el nostre permís. Sempre que la teva germana i jo vam sortir a prendre alguna cosa o algun lloc, tu vas amb el conte als nostres rivals. Estem farts que et fiquis per mig ... t'hem dit que no ho facis, t'hem amenaçat ... hem complert aquestes amenaces- la va mirar amb ràbia, i va afegir amb ironia- I la senyoreta Nabiki no aprèn! Què hem de fer-te perquè aprenguis a no ficar el nas on no has de?

-Però robar-nos el viatge ha estat el pitjor que has fet- va seguir l'Akane amb una veu sinistra, la seva germana ja s'imaginava que els dos joves es venjarien d'ella. -Els diners que havies estalviat a la nostra costa, ara és el nostre. Ens ho deus. És el que val el premi.

-Ja sabem que el preu de el viatge és inferior al que tu tenies estalviat. Però has d'aprendre a no jugar amb nosaltres. La propera vendrem fins al teu llit ...

\- ... Com hem fet amb el teu equip de música i les teves càmeres de fotos- Va acabar l'Akane amb un somriure entremaliat.

LA Nabiki va sortir corrent feia la seva habitació i la van sentir cridar. Els dos joves van riure a riallades, ja havia descobert que li havien venut vestits i sabates i alguna joia, a part el que li havien dit.

\- Us heu passat! -va dir la Kasumi- No està bé el que heu fet

-El premi era el nostre. Ella us ho va vendre. No ho hauria d'haver fet. Es mereixia un càstig…

\- ... I vosaltres també-va acabar en Ranma- Sabíeu que el premi era el nostre i us va escapolir amb ell. Aquesta nit no sopareu. Us anireu a dormir sense sopar. És més no menjareu res fins que ens demaneu perdó.

-Sou vosaltres el que esteu castigats-va dir en Genma- No sortireu de casa en un mes. Només per anar a l'escola. O si no us quedareu sense paga.

Els dos joves es van mirar i sense canviar l'aspecte seriós de les seves cares.

-D'acord, acceptem- van dir els nois alhora. - No sortirem per a res.

Els seus pares no es van adonar que els dos joves planejaven alguna cosa. Però no van trigar a saber-ho.

-Bé, Akane i Ranma vull encarregar-vos alguna cosa. Heu anar a comprar ...

-Ho sento Kasumi. Però estem castigats no podem sortir-va dir l'Akane- estàs incitant-nos a desobeir als nostres pares.

-Però ni jo ni la tía Nodoka podem sortir. Hem de netejar la casa, vosaltres no ho heu fet. La Nabiki està deprimida, li heu "cobrat" un preu excessiu pel vostre premi. I els nostres pares són inútils per això. Heu anar vosaltres.

-I nosaltres estem castigats, i no pensem saltar-nos aquest càstig.

-Us retirem temporalment el càstig -va dir en Soun, gairebé suplicant.

-No ho accepem!. -va dir en Ranma i la seva promesa va assentir.

-D'acord-va dir compressiva Nodoka-Us pagarem un viatge a tots dos. I us retirem el càstig.

-Senyora Nodoka no podem ...! -va començar en Soun.

\- No! Aquesta vegada ells tenen raó. Li vam treure alguna cosa que van guanyar ells. Una cosa pel que van lluitar. I nosaltres ens vam aprofitar. I no els deixem gaudir. És hora que paguem el nostre deute amb ells.

-Entre tots us pagarem el viatge. -va dir la Kasumi- Però com els instigadors van ser el meu pare, en Genma i la Nabiki ... paguessin entre ells tres quartes parts de l'preu.

-Jo estic d'acord-va dir en Ranma- Però la Nabiki ha de prometre que no tornarà a entrar a l'habitació de l'Akane a registrar ni a res. Ni tampoc a la meva.

-Hi estic d'acord-va dir l'Akane -però tampoc ha de vendre la informació. Per què com ho faci ens haurà de pagar part del que guanyi, com a mínim el noranta-vuit per cent.

La Nabiki els va mirar espantada. S'estaven venjant pel robatori de el premi ... i semblava que per alguna cosa més. Des de feia un temps la miraven d'una manera estranya. I de cop va descobrir el perquè, no li perdonaven que el dia del casament fallit manés invitacions als seus rivals. D'ara en endavant havia de tenir amb compte amb ells. No podia tornar a fer negocis a costa dels dos joves amb total llibertat, per què aquests dos nois es venjarien d'ella.

.

Gairebé dues setmanes després els dos joves van partir feia unes merescudes vacances. El que realment va passar en elles ni la seva família ni els seus amics mai ho van saber. Va ser un tresor que mai va confessar cap dels dos.


	17. Chapter 17: Un malson per als promesos

* * *

Els personatges d'aquesta història no són meus. Escric aquestes històries sense ànim de lucre.

* * *

**17ª. Un malson per als promesos.**

.

Era una agradable tarda d'estiu ... o potser fora tardor. No importava, era una tarda agradable amb una temperatura agradable. No feia fred, però tampoc calor. Era una tarda per gaudir-ne.

Els dos patriarques estaven jugant a ... un joc de taula. A la banda d'on estaven asseguts hi havia una pila de jocs de taula. El shogi, les dames, els escacs, el parxís ... fins i tot el monopoli i alguns més. Quan es cansaven de jugar a un joc canviaven a un altre, en poques paraules canviaven de joc cada mitja hora.

La Nabiki estava fent comptes, estava en números vermells, havia de treure diners d'algun lloc. L'últim xantatge a la seva germana petita li va sortir malament. Ho va intentar amb en Ranma i també fracàs. Mai qhavia tingut dos fracassos consecutius, i menys amb aquests dos. Havia d'estar perdent la seva màgia, i havia de recuperar-la de seguida.

La Kasumi era a la cuina fent el sopar, amb ella estava la Nodoka. Les dues dones cantussejaven a les vegada que feien el sopar, aquesta nit era una nit especial, havien de celebrar que feia un dia que els dos promesos no es barallaven ... Dos dies? Però si feia dues setmanes que no havien tingut una bona baralla!. Aquesta casa s'havia tornat una casa tranquil·la i normal. Tots a la casa van sospirar, trobaven a faltar les baralles dels dos promesos, aquesta baralles omplien de vida la casa.

Els dos promesos eren al jardí mirant als dos patriarques, estaven espantats, més que això, estaven aterrits. Havien de donar una notícia a la família i no es sentien capacitats per això.

-Ens mataran, això és segur- va dir ell empassant saliva.

Ella el va mirar, en Ranma estava a punt d'entrar en pànic.

-Doncs haver-t'ho pensant abans- ella també sentia proper el pànic.

-Que jo sàpiga no vaig ser l'únic a participar-hi. Tu tens la culpa el 50%

-L' altre 50% és teu.-va contestar la noia irritada, el -va pensar- no!. Tu tens tota la culpa!

L'enuig anava pujant de nivell.

-No et vas oposar - ell -va pensar- vas començar tu. Em vas acorralar, i no em va tocar més remei que contraatacar.

La noia el va mirar amb fúria.

-Ets un covard! Aquestes fugint de la responsabilitat- el va fer fora a la cara ella.

-¡Igual que tu! -en Ranma no estava disposat a endur-se les culpes i que l'Akane es tragués les seves culpes- ara em càrrec jo tot el marró. T'ho he dit tu també participate a l'igual que jo.

Els dos es van mirar amb ràbia, i quan anaven a tornar a saltar.

-Ranma! Akane! deixeu de lluitar per una tonteria. Que no ens deixeu concertar en el joc.

Concertar-se en el joc? No, volien dir concertar-se a fer trampes en el joc? Els dos nois van bufar i es van relaxar i tota tensió va desaparèixer.

-No ho entenc. Dos anys sense acosta'ns ni un petó. Ni un t'estimo. I en una nit ... tot es va anar a la porra- va dir ella.

\- Gairebé és normal. Van sortir de festa, vam beure i ...

Cap dels dos volia recordar, però ho van fer.

.

Mesos abans.

.

Diversos companys havien quedat per muntar una festa. I ells van ser convidats. A el principi es van negar, però les amigues de l'Akane van ser molt convincents. I si l'Akane anava ... en Ranma aniria no deixaria que ningú s'acostés a la seva Akane.

Aquesta nit els dos promesos s'ho van passar bé van ballar, vam riure…i vam veure i molt. Però tambe en Ranma va espantar algun borinot que va revoletear massa a prop de l'Akane. I l'Akane va fer el mateix amb alguna mosca que es va acostar al seu Ranma. Els dos van marcar el seu territori, i no van permetre que ningú ho creués.

Però els dos van beure i van beure, i al no estar acostumats van acabar amb unes copes de més.

Quan van sortir de la festa, no eren ells mateixos. Anaven amb moltes copes de més, es van agafar l'un a l'altre per no caure i caminant amb dificultat es van dirigir a casa. No hi havia ningú que els veiés, era ja de matinada.

Van anar tot el camí tabaleándose i cantant amb alegria. Encara que més que cantar, violaven les cançons. A aquests xiscles esgarrifosos que donaven, i que ells anomenaven cançó, es van afegir tots els gossos de barri.

Després de despertar a tots els residents d'aquest bari els dos joves van arribar al dojo on esperaven dormir.

Van entrar a la casa i es van treure el calçat. Cap dels dos s'aguantava dret i això va propiciar que ell ensopegués amb la seva pròpia ombra. Que en la caiguda caigués a sobre de la jove. I els dos donessin amb els seus cos en el dur sòl. Cap es va queixar, es van mirar amb els ulls brillants, a causa dels vapors de l'alcohol i a alguna cosa més.

-Ranma- dir ella amb emoció.

-Akane- dir alhora en Ranma.

L'emoció de moment va pujar la calor dels dos promesos.

Ell va pujar la mà pel maluc de la noia, passant per l'esquena i va acabar i la cara de la noia, va acariciar amb aquesta mà la cara de la jove. Ella el va mirar amb intensitat quan semblava que ell la besaria. Ella va baixar les seves mans als malucs de el jove i li va començar a fer pessigolles.

El noi la va mirar i va fer un gest. Aquesta noia es el pagaria. L'Akane es va desempallegar de el jove, es va aixecar i va intentar fugir, va ser atrapada, va tornar a escapar, i ell la va tornar a enxampar. El jove la va agafar, ella amb l'esquena a la paret no va tenir escapatòria, ni va voler escapar, va mirar a el noi amb una mirada entre espantada i provocadora. El noi va quedar un moment amb la memòria en blanc i ...

Cap dels dos va poder contenir-se i es van llançar a besar-se, a explorar el cos de l'altre. A demostrar a l'altre i a ells mateix, el molt que el volien. Van ser uns petons àvids, avariciosos, ansiosos. Allà van treure tot el desig que sentien feia l'altre, i que havien deprimit durant tant i tant de temps.

Quan van acabar de besar-se, sense deixar d'abraçar-es van mirar amb una mirada temptada i un somriure entremaliat. Ell la va agafar en braços, ella el va agafar pel coll, mentre el mirava temptadora, reptadora. I en Ranma la va pujar a el pis de dalt. Mai van saber com van aconseguir arribar a dalt sense caure escales avall, per la borratxera que portaven tots dos, i ...

A l'endemà van despertar junts i nus, després d'alguna baralla, per haver compartit llit, es van aixecar i es van banyar, aquest dia van tenir mal de cap, que no va ser provocat només per la ressaca, si no pel que havien fet aquesta nit, cap del dos es van penedir d'això. Ja no van poder recompondre la barrera que hi havia entre els dos, tampoc van voler fer-ho.

...

..

Havien passat tres mesos d'aquest succés, i ara el que van fer aquesta nit els va passar la factura, i el preu era molt alt.

Després de recordar el que va passat, els dos joves seguien al jardí, miraven amb por i recel als seus pares. No podrien amagar molt de temps més això.

-Ens van a matar-va repetir el jove.

-Els nostres pares són compassius, estan bojos, però són compasivos- va tancar els ulls, els abrió- crec que ho són.

-Ens van a matar-va repetir de nou en Ranma- si no els nostres pares, aquests altres bojos. Hi ha molts que ens seguiran per ...

-Ranma tingues fe, això es resoldrà.

-No! Res es resoldrà !, estem envoltats de bojos !, tindrem problemes !. Quan se sàpiga, provocarem un cicló, un terratrèmol. Totes les força de la natura es despertaren en contra nostra.

-Ets un exagerat- va dir la jove, però sabia que ell tenia raó.

Van mirar als pares que seguien jugant. A aquests dos vells se li van acostar les dones de la casa. Anaven a dir-los que aviat estaria el sopar.

Els dos promesos es van mirar, tota la família estava junta, era el moment de dir tot.

-Hola- va dir en Ranma amb por.

-Us hem de dir alguna cosa ... Alguna cosa important ... - va continuar l'Akane també espantada.

Estaven desitjant sortir corrent i desaparèixer de mapa, però havien de quedar-se i dir la veritat, per molt dolenta que semblés.

I alhora van dir els que els passava. En aquest instant tota la família els va mirar amb estupor. Va semblar que el vent va deixar de bufar. Es van fer callar tots els sons del món. Els gossos van deixar de bordar, els ocells de piular. Va cessar els sons de la ciutat. Fins i tot el món va deixar de girar. Pas pel que van dir els dos promesos.

Es va sentir un potent "QUEEEEE ?!" Que venia de totes bandes, com si haguessin cridat sorpresos tots els habitants del món. Els dos promesos es van mirar amb terror, havien provocat que una tempesta es cerniese sobre les seves vides.


	18. Chapter 18: Ja soc a casa

**18\. Ja soc a casa****.**

**.**

**Com cada dia, l'Akane va anar a la universitat. Estava sola, ningú volia ser la seva amiga. Aquestes boges rèptils li havien enfonsat el seu honor, no només l'havien separat d' en Ranma fent anar a cada un a diferent universitat. Si no que havien escampat falsos rumors ella que van enfonsar la seva reputació.**

**Que si jugava amb els homes, que si tenia molts amants, que si era una noia fàcil, que si això que si allò. Van aconseguir que ningú li parlés, que es barallés amb les seves amigues i família. Molts van acudir a veure si era veritat el que es deia d'ella. Cap ho va intentar per segona vegada, els altres van quedar advertit.**

**Només una persona va creure en ella, i va ser la persona de la qual la van separar. En Ranma va ser l'únic que va saber que va ser un muntatge de les seves presumptes promeses, les va amenaçar i no va aconseguir res. Gràcies a les influències de el pare de la Kodachi, els van enviar a diferents universitats, en diferents ciutats a centenars de quilòmetres un de l'altre.**

**Ells no van poder fer res. Però en Ranma hi va agrair profundament als seus tres rivals, a aquests tres nois se'ls van treure les ganes de tornar a creuar-se amb ell. I a elles li va posar una ordre d'allunyament, que aquestes bolles incomplien quan volien. l' Akane no va tornar a veure a cap d' elles, no li van molestar amb la seva presència, però si amb les seves mentides.**

**Feia a tres mesos que els dos promesos no es veien. No es podien enviar cartes. Aquestes boges i els tres idiotes interceptaven els seus correus. Ni cridar-se, també interceptaven la línia telefònica, en poques paraules no es podien posar en contacte.**

**Tot va començar poc després de les noces fallida. Tot semblava igual que sempre. Els dos joves promesos es barallaven igual que sempre, negaven que s'apreciaven, es insultava. Però en el fons alguna cosa havia canviat. El que va passar a la Xina els va marcar. Es buscaven amb els ulls, si un dels dos no estava l'altre es posava nerviós i intranquil.**

A poc a poc alguna cosa mes va canviar** que no va veure ningú en principi, ni tan sols la perspicaç Nabiki, hi va haver un acostament. Van deixar de barallar-tant i van començar a sortir junts encara que ho van ocultar i això dur dos anys i quan estaven a punt d'anar a la universitat, tot es va descobrir i aquests sis idiotes van destrossar els seus plans d'estudiar junts i de pas l'honor de l'Akane amb falsedats , que tots menys en Ranma van creure. Els dos nois van ser enviats a diferents universitats i el seu compromís dissolt, encara que per ells dos seguien sent promesos.**

**.**

**LAkane va sospirar, trobava a faltar al seu promès, l'egocentrisme de el jove, la seva immaduresa, la seva falta de tacte, però també la seva timidesa, el seu nerviosisme al parlar-li, com es posava vermell. La noia mirava com aquest mestre feia classe, s'avorria i molt. En Ranma aportava a la seva vida al·lèrgia i diversió, amb el seu promès a prop, ella mai estava avorrida.**

**-Ranma! - va exclamar la jove en veu baixa, i una llàgrima va sortir del seu ull i li va rodar per la galta.**

**-Què trobes a faltar a un dels teus nuvis? O Te'n recordes del teu promès a qui vas enganyar? - va dir amb ironia la noia de dues cadires a la seva dreta.**

**LAkane la va mirar amb ulls d'assassina. Odiava a aquesta noia, tant com odiava la prima d'aquesta noia, era cosina de la Kodachi. No l'aguantava, com tots els Kuno era una insuportable. La noia al veure l'aura de l'Akane es va aixecar i va cridar espantada.**

**-Senyoreta Tendo. Quanta vegades he de dir-li que deixi en pau a la senyoreta Kuno? - va dir el mestre sense deixar d'escriure a la pissarra sense tornar-se.- ja és una adulta, deixi de comportar-se com una cria.**

**LAkane es va enfurismar i es va deixar caure a la cadira abatuda, mentre la seva rival la mirava amb un somriure de triomfadora, i pensant com venjar-se d'aquesta noia. No ho faria per la seva cosina, el que li passés a la Kodachi tant li feia, però aquesta noia li havia fotut des del primer moment. Sempre aquesta petita Tendo la superava en totes les assignatures.**

**La aula era en forma de cinema, amb la taula de professor a baix, i les taules dels alumnes una a costat de l'altra i pujant en diverses files. L Akane s'asseia pel final. L'havien delegat a les últimes files, però a ella no li importava això. No li importava que ningú li parlés, ni no tenir ningú que la recolzés. Només ella havia demostrat ser la millor i això li va fer guanyar més enemics.**

**Tot i que ja havia castigat a diversos companys per creure les mentides d'aquestes tres, notava que havia joves que la miraven amb desig i va esbufegar. Aviat hi havia més gent que castigar.**

**El mestre estava donant la seva avorrida classe, quan es va obrir la porta i va entrar el rector de la universitat.**

**Aquest home, era una vell estrany, ple de manies i de tics. Sempre pensant en les teories de la conspiració més absurdes. Extraterrestres i viatges en el temps i altres complots governamentals, sempre fantasiejant.**

**-Perdó que li molesti a la seva classe senyor Matsuda, però tinc un assumpte urgent que parlar amb vostè i els seus alumnes.**

**El senyor Matsuda era conegut pel seu geni, no li agradava que el interrompessin, fos qui fos. Va mirar malament a rector.**

**-Potser fer el que vulgui, per alguna cosa és el rector. De tota manera ho faria - no era un secret que a Matsuda no li agradava aquest rector, el considerava un incapaç, a part segons ell li va llevar el lloc. Parlava obertament en contra d'ell. Per desgràcia per a ell ningú li feia cas.**

**El rector el va mirar i va somriure. Tampoc li queia bé Matsuda, com a tots, era un estirat i antipàtic, i aquesta forma dalabar tot el que fes la senyoreta Kuno, premiant aquesta noia per sobre dels altres, li posava nerviós. I això que ho va avisar que no ho fes.**

**-Bé! - va dir el rector- avui hem aconseguit el que aquesta universitat ha anat buscant des del principi d'aquest curs. El que gràcies a la família Kuno de Nerima i les seves influències ens va ser arrabassat injustament- el rector va elevar el braços i molt teatralment, com si interpretés un drama de la Grècia clàssica va dir-Avui per fi s'ha fet justícia! Per fi hem estat escoltats pel déus!**

**Tots els van mirar sorpresos, què li havien tret aquesta família ?. Què havien aconseguit recuperar ?. LAkane va mirar a rector espantada, si la família Kuno estava ficada per mig ...**

**El rector va seguir parlotejant.**

**-Ara han canviat les coses. A partir d'ara, serem una universitat forta i temuda. Tindrem tots els triomfs al nostre abast. Ningú ens farà front. Per fi ocuparem el lloc que ens correspon per dret-i durant molts minuts va seguir parlant del que aconseguirien, però sense explicar el que havien aconseguit aquell dia.**

**L Akane va abaixar el cap, potser havia de tornar a casa i demanar perdó al seu pare. Demanar perdó? Ella no havia fet res del que l'acusaven. No era ella la que havia de demanar perdó. Potser aclarir les coses. S'acostava la finalitat del trimestre, tindria uns dies de festa**

**.**

**Havia de tornar a Nerima i aclarir tot. Segur que en Ranma també tornava i entre els dos. Va negar amb el cap, no aclariria res. El seu pare no l'escoltaria, la va fer fora de casa. Allà no hi havia ningú que l'esperés. En Ranma tampoc aniria a Nerima, va abandonar el dojo alhora que ella i va prometre no tornar fins que ella tornés i fos perdonada del que no va fer, i que ells li demanessin perdó a ella. Fins hora ningú la va cridar ni va contestar les seves cartes. Doncs ella no tornaria.**

**Va recordar com els es van haver de separar a l'estació de Nerima, a ella se li va trencar l'ànima, i a ell també. Ella va descobrir aquest dia que en Ranma no era tan insensible com volia aparentar.**

**No van poder tornar a posar-se de nou en contacte. Les seves cartes eren interceptades. Les seves trucades telefòniques eren tallades. Aquests sis imbècils actuaven brut, molt brut.**

**La jove es va posar les mans a la cara i va plorar. Trobava a faltar a Ranma, aniria per ell. Encara que hagués de deixar els estudis.**

**-De nou plores? - va dir amb burla la prima de la Kodachi- ets una ploranera. Ell ja t'haurà oblidat. La meva cosina ...**

**Mai va acabar el que havia de dir. El director la va tallar amb la seva eloqüent discurs**

**-Avui se'ns ha transferit el millor alumne de la universitat de Saporo, ¡a gairebé dos mil quilòmetres de distància! - tots van bufar, un estudiant que venia des de l'altra punta del país- en un principi havia de venir aquí, des Nerima com la nostra estrella, la senyoreta Tendo- tots la van mirar amb menyspreu -però el joc brut de el director d'un director irresponsable i els seus fills el van enviar a Saporo. Ara després de mesos combatent, hem aconseguit tenir-ho es va girar a la porta-¡Pots passar!**

**I va entrar un jove, caminava amb timidesa, i va mirar cap als que serien els seus nous companys, i la seva vista es va parar en un punt. I es va posar vermell.**

**-Vinga! presenta't! - va dir el rector.**

**-El meu nom és ...! - va començar el noi sense apartar la vista d'aquest punt.**

**LAkane va sentir entrar a el noi, encara es tapava la cara amb les mans. Però va notar alguna cosa estranya, una sensació coneguda. Una sensació agradable que la reconfortava. Una sensació de protecció. Va aixecar lentament el cap i el va veure.**

**-El meu nom és ... - va dir el jove.**

**\- Ranma! -Es va sentir a la classe. Tots es van girar cap a lAkane. Hi havia pronunciat el nom de el noi abans que ell ho digués.**

**.**

**Minuts abans.**

**.**

**En Ranma va arribar a Hiroshima després de viatjar d'una punta a una altra de país, va fer una petita escala a Nerima per veure la seva mare i la Kasumi, no va voler veure ningú més. Va posar tot en clar i va demanar ajuda per resoldre tot amb la família i ella li van prometre ajudar-lo.**

**Quan va arribar a la universitat va anar a el despatx de rector i el va veure, li va caure l'ànima als peus, un altre boig i ja coneixia a tants com per formar tants equips de futbol, incloent substituts, que podrien jugar una lliga de futbol. No va dir res. Contestava amb monosíl·labs o frases curtes a les preguntes rector. L'home el va portar a la El va seguir fins a la que seria la seva classe. Aquest home ho va fer esperar fora i des d'allà va sentir a l'home donar un discurs de diversos minuts abans de fer-ho passar. La paciència de el jove es va esgotar de seguida, però va aguantar fins que el va cridar.**

**En Ranma va entrar a l'aula amb timidesa. Abans d'entrar ja havia notat una presència agradable, algú conegut. La seva fragància li va omplir els pulmons. Va mirar als seus futurs companys, però buscava a la propietària de la fragància que embogia els seus sentits, no va trigar a trobar-la i no va poder apartar la vista d'ella. Estava plorant i deprimida, ho va saber res més mirar-la. Sabia que no era ben estimada allà, això canviaria amb ell. Ningú tornaria a menysprear lAkane per les mentides propagades per unes envejoses.**

**.**

**..**

**LAkane va mirar al seu promès, el va anomenar.**

**-Ranma! - va cridar i va tapar la boca avergonyida. Tots la van mirar i es va posar en peus i seguint la fila de seient va ser tot lateral on havien les escales i les va baixar. Es va parar davant de el noi i es van mirar.**

**Ell va enrogir, després de tres mesos la tenia davant. Hi havia somiat amb això des del moment que es van separar. Però ara se sentia dominat pels nervis.**

**Ella va veure el nerviosisme de el noi, ella mateixa era un sac de nervis. Un cúmul de sentiments pugnaven per sortir del seu cor que bategava desbocat com un cavall salvatge.**

**-Hola Akane! - va dir el noi saludant-la amb timidesa, aixecant la mà dreta a forma de salutació.**

**-Hola Ranma! - va contestar ella, amb els ulls brillants, a punt de plorar.**

**La resta de la classe els miraven estranyats, que aquests dos es coneixien era segur. Però la forma tan familiar de tractar-se, sense el chan o el kun, els va portar a pensar que eren íntims, fins i tot massa. Els nois que s'havien proposat descobrir si lAkane era una noia fàcil no deixarien que aquest noi es fiqués en els seus plans. Les noies que havien mirat a en Ranma com una cosa amb què jugar al veure el comportament de l'Akane es van enfurir. Aquesta noia era una lagartona que jugava amb els homes, no consistirien que es quedés amb aquest caramel que acabava d'arribar.**

**Els dos nois van estar mirant-una estona sense reacciona. La resta dels allí presents els mirava aprestant. Què anaven a fer aquests dos nois? El professor s'estava enfurismat, no podia fer classe amb aquests dos joves enmig de la classe.**

**De cop lAkane es va abalançar sobre en Ranma i el va abraçar amagant el seu cap en el pit. En Ranma es va quedar estàtic amb els braços enganxats a el cos, fins que va notar els moviments de la noia i va saber que estava plorant.**

**-Estàs plorant? – va preguntar el noi. - Ets una ploranera!**

**-No estic plorant! - es va defensar ella- i es diu ploraneres.**

**\- Ja sé que diu ploramiques! - va contestar el noi- però volia riure una mica.**

**Ella va separar el cap i el va mirar. Tenia els ulls plens de llàgrimes.**

**-Si ets una ploranera! - va dir ell agafant-la pels braços gairebé per les espatlles. Gairebé les espatlles- no ploris, deixa de plorar. - li va demanar- ja soc aquí amb tu, com havia de ser. Ja no ens tornaren a l aquests sis, estan empresonats pel que ens van fer. He parlat amb la Kasumi i la meva mare, saben la veritat, ella ens ajudaran a que tot s'aclareixi amb el teu pare i el meu.**

**Ella el va mirar i va somriure, per fi podia tornar a casa i reconciliar-se amb la família.**

**-Gràcies Ranma! - va dir la noia-No saps el que t'he trobat a faltar!**

**En Ranma va enrogir, semblava un semàfor.**

**-No tant ... com ... jo ... a ... a ... a tu.**

**Ella emocionada el va abraçar de nou i ell va correspondre l'abraçada, havien oblidat que no estaven sols.**

**-Senyoreta Tendo i senyor Saotome, quan acabin les classes poden seguir estimant-se, però el senyor Matsuda està desitjant continuar amb la seva classe.- va dir el rector. Era cert El professor Matsuda estava furiós.**

**Els dos nois es van separar avergonyits i van mirar el sòl.**

**-Es poden seure a els seus llocs.- Va seguir el rector. LAkane va agafar a en Ranma per la mà i se l'emportava al seu costat- Us recordo que la senyoreta Tendo la recerca companya d'habitació que l'ajudi a ...**

**-Ho sento! Ja està ocupada- va dir lAkane mirant a en Ranma- el meu promès ocuparà l'altra habitació- va mirar la motxilla que portava en Ranma a l'espatlla, segur que no tenia habitació.**

**En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure, aquesta noia que perspicaç era, si no havia tingut temps de buscar un lloc on viure.**

**-Si! Jo m'ocuparé l'altra habitació- va dir el noi, per a nosa de molts que volien viure amb la jove i tenir alguna cosa amb ella.**

**Els dos joves pujaven per les escales en direcció a el lloc on s'asseia lAkane, en Ranma ocuparia el seu costat.**

**Atreien les mirades, els dos sabien que anaven a tenir problemes amb els seus companys. En Ryoga i companyia ja no estaven per fastiguejar, però allà tindrien nous problemes amb nous rivals.**

**LAkane va sentir sospirar a en Ranma.**

**-Ja soc a casa, per fi ja he arrivat- va sentir dir a el noi. Per en Ranma casa era on estigués Akane.**

**-Ets benvingut! - va contestar ella somrient.**

* * *

**-**

**Notes de l'autor:**

**.**

**Hola.**

**En aquest fic he separat a en Ranma i lAkane. No és una separació desitjada per ells. Si no un complot fet pels seus rivals i el director Kuno**

**A en Ranma ho he manat a Saporo a l'illa de Hokaido a al nord del Japó. I a lAkane a Hiroshima al sud de país. Segons internet uns 1.754,97 quilòmetres de distància, unes 28 hores amb 51 minuts amb cotxe. Amb tren unes tretze hores. Volia que estiguessin molt, molt separats. En Ranma ha utilitzat el tren. Però ha trigat més a arribar per que ha fet una petita escala a Nerima per veure la seva mare i aclarir les mentides de les seves presumptes promeses.**

**L'aula on estudia LAkane és semblant a on estudia Són Gohan la secundària en Bola de Drac Z.**


	19. Chapter 19: El Viatge a les estrelles

Els personatges no em pertanyem, som de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

.

**19º. El Viatge a les estrelles.**

**.**

El cadet Saotome va entrar a la que seria la seva nau durant dos anys. Va anar a l'habitació i va deixar les seves coses a la seva taquilla va mirar els dos llits i va sospirar.

-Aquí dormiré amb qui em assignin com el meu company.- va dir amb tristesa.

Va deixar l'habitació i va anar a la cabina de mando i la va contemplar. Dues butaques, una nau per a dos tripulants. Una nau d'exploració galàctica. Encara que petita tenia un bany, un menjador, una petita infermeria, una cuina i fins i tot un petit gimnàs.

Es va asseure en un dels dos seients i va contemplar l'exterior. Feia un dia fantàstic, el dia anterior havia plogut i va aprofitar per visitar la seva mare i a la Kasumi en el dojo. Les dues s'havien enfadat. No volien que s' anés, però ho havia decidit el seu pare i el oncle Soun, partiria com l' Akane, la filla petita de Soun.

-No, ja no són el meu pare o oncle Soun. Són els Almiralls Saotome i Tendo- va dir amb fasmidi.- no sé com aquests dos inútils han arribat tan alt. Van haver estafar algú.

Va mirar l'exterior, les naus de patrulla partien una per una, les mirava amb tristesa. Ell no volia marxar. No estava fent el que realment volia. El que realment desitjava era romandre en aquest planeta amb ...

Què estaria fent ara ella ?, va pensar el noi, quan va anar al dojo, la jove havia anat a visitar la tomba de la seva mare i no va poder acomiadar-se d'ella. La trobaria a molt a faltar. Dos anys sense veure- la serien massa durs. Desitjava agafar-la entre els seus bracs. Va negar amb el cap, era tard, deuria haver- lo fet anants de partir, no deixar-se dominar l'estúpid orgull.

Va mirar el seient del seu acompanyant i va esbufegar.

-Qui serà el meu company? No ho entenc, els meus companys fa setmanes que saben qui els acompanyarà. Però a mi ningú m'ha dit res. A ella li passa el mateix ... Tant de bo anéssim jun ...

Llavors va rebre un missatge. Va comprovar de qui era. Li arribava de la nau d'en Ryoga, va somriure. En Ryoga era el seu rival i ,Amic ?. I el va ajudar en la seva última entremaliadura.

-Hola. Nau "P- chan". Ryoga, Akari. Us escolto.

Des de l'altra nau li van contestar.

-Hola, Ranma. Ja partim, som els següents en sortir. Que tingues sort noieta.- va dir en Ryoga.

-Si, tu també porquet ... vosaltres també. No us perdeu.- va dir amb pena.

-Ahir vam fer una festa, no vas venir ... tampoc ... ella.- va dir l'Akari.

-Jo no tenia ganes de festa. Vaig anar al dojo, vaig parlar amb la meva mare i la Kasumi, estaven molt enfadades, no volien que em vagi ... i tampoc que ho faci ella. Ella va dormir en el dojo, jo vaig anar al bosc, voldría un poc de tranquilitat.

-No heu fet les paus, el havíeu fer. No saps quan la tornaràs a veure ... i si ho faràs.

En Ranma es va quedar gelat en Ryoga tenia raó.

-Li posaré un missatge. Gràcies pel consell.

-Un missatge no val, deus parla amb ella. Bé ens veiem en dues setmanes a la nau capitana - es va acomiadar en Ryoga.

-Fins d'aquí a dos setmanes.- va dir el jove desanimat.

I en Ranma des de la cabina de la seva nau va veure enlairar-se a la nau del seu rival. El trobaria a faltar era el seu millor rival.

Va agafar el seva mòbil, havia de donar-se pressa a enviar el missatge. Anava a començar a parlar quan va rebre un missatge des del "Amazones".

-On estar ahir Airen? Jo buscar a festa. Noia violenta no estar tampoc.

-Vaig anar el dojo. Vaig anar a acomiadar-me de la meva mare i la Kasumi, no vaig tornar amb ganes de festes.

-Segueixen sense estar d'acord que us aneu els dos? - va sentir dir a en Mousse- mai van estar d'acord que els vostres pares us obliguessin ingressar a l'Acadèmia Espacial.

-Si mai ho van acceptar- contestar en Ranma- Els nostres pares ens van prometre sense el nostre consentiment abans de néixer, perquè havíem d'heretar el dojo. I després quan es va fer públic el de patrulla espacial, al poc de deixar l'escola, ens van ficar a l'Acadèmia sense preguntar-nos-, no ens van deixar anar a la uni, com ella i jo volíem. Van enviar a la policia a portar-nos a l'Acadèmia quan ens vam negar a ingressar-hi. Hem estat dos anys vigilats i custodiats, detinguts com lladres. Fins i tot ens van posar polseres indicant la nostra posició. La Kasumi els va fer fora de casa, la meva mare els va voler obligar a fer-se el sepukku, però els molt covards van fugir. Crec que aquests dos planegen alguna cosa.

-Airen, aneu amb compte. Nau capitana comandada per pare de Airen i per pare de noia violenta.

En Ranma va empassar saliva, anava a passar males estones amb aquests dos al comandament.

-El tindrem va contestar el noi, va deixar passar una estona i va contestar vosaltres també aneu amb compte.

Va veure com els dos nois xinesos partien cap a les estrelles. I va recordar el que va dir Shampoo.

-Teniu? - es va preguntar el noi-¿ Quins hem de tenir cura? - hi havia un misteri, i cada vegada li agradava menys. I semblava que ho sabien tots menys ell.

El següent missatge li va arribar de la "Uchan's". La nau comandada per la Ukyo i en Konatsu.

-Hola Ran-chan. Nosaltres ja partim. Estan donant-nos ordre d'enlairar-se.

-A la meva trigaran, encara no tinc company.

-És molt sospitós que no ho sàpigues encara. Tots sabem qui és, encara que no podem dir-t'ho, ens van obligar a callar sota jurament. Estaràs content ja que et tocarà com company ... - va haver un esclat d'estàtica a la ràdio i no va arribar a sentir el que va dir la jove, en Ranma va sospitar que esclat d' estàtica ho va provocat algú .

-Adéu Ran- chan, ens han ordenat enlairar- nos ... ens veiem en dues setmanes. Us esperarem.

-Com que ens esperareu? - va preguntar el jove alarmat, però no va rebre resposta. Va veure la "Uchan's" enlairar-se i perdre al cel.

Va veure partir una per una les altres naus, alguns dels seus antics companys es van acomiadar d'ell.

Ja s'estava cansant d'esperar, només quedaven tres naus ... i el seu company no havia arribat. Estava jugant amb la consola, quan va sentir entrar a algú a la nau. Es va aixecar del seu seient i va anar a rebre a qui seria el seu company.

-Es benvingut a la nau. El meu nom és ... - i es va quedar mirant a la seva companya amb cara de sorpresa.

-Es presenta la cadet ... - la noia se'l va quedar mirant, també amb cara de sorpresa.

-Aka ... Aka ... Akane ... Què fas aquí? - va preguntar el noi nerviós.

-Ran ... Ranma Què fas tu a la meva nau? - va preguntar la noia furiosa. Ella seguia enfadada amb ell. Va sentir que l'havien fet una trampa, tot i que el noi semblava tan confús com ella.

-És la meva nau, m'ha estat assignada avui mateix, em van donar les claus quan vaig arribar- es va defensar el noi. Va començar a tenir una sospita sobre el que feia aquesta noia en la seva nau-Has arribat tard, tots els nostres companys ja han sortit. S'han acomiadat de mi.

Ella es va posar trist, ella no va poder acomiadar-se de ningú.

-He arribat a l'hora que em van ordenar.- es va defensar la noia- Això és un parany dels nostres pares. Hem estat els únics a saber avui qui era el nostre company i la nostra nau. I serem els últims a marxar.

Els dos joves començaven a comprendre per que la noia va trigar tant, i per què ningú els va informar de qui era el seu company.

-Ara ho comprenc. T'han fet arribar tard perquè no puguem posar ni una queixa, ni demanar canviar de company- va dir ell- i no ens van comunicar qui era el nostre company per la mateixa raó. Ens han obligat a ser companys, com ens van obligar a ser promesos.

-Almenys la teva mare i la Kasumi estaran contentes que siguem companys de patrulla, així ens cuidarem l'un a l'altre-va dir resignada la noia- no estan contentes que hagin resignat aquest camí per a nosaltres. Volien que havíem de dimitir ...-Va deixar passar uns segons jo vaig presentar la meva dimissió ...

-I no te la van acceptar- va acabar el noi amb pena. Ella el va mirar i ell li va somriure amb tristesa- jo també ho vaig fer. El meu pare es va enfadar amb mi i el teu també. Me la van rebutjar, em van prohibir tornar a presentar-la.

-El mateix va passar amb mi. Aquests dos han controlat les nostres vides des que vam néixer. Mai hem tingut llibertat per al triar el nostre propi camí.

-Doncs aquest serà el nom de la nostra nau, el "Llibertat".

-M'agrada ... "Llibertat". Aquí serem lliures de ser nosaltres mateixos.

-Akane nostra ultima baralla ... va ser culpa meva, em vaig enfadar per una tonteria, no hauria d'haver fet.

-I jo també em vaig enfadar per una tonteria-va dir ella- fem les paus, haurem d'estar molt temps junts. Hem tracteu-nos bé o acabarem malament. A més aquesta nau és molt petita per a les nostres baralles- els dos joves van mirar al voltant seu i van riure.

-Opino el mateix- va dir en Ranma- mira Aka- chan-Va assenyalar fora de la nau-és el nostre últim dia a la Terra en molt de temps. Fa un bon dia, fa un dia de platja. Quan tornem anirem a la platja ... tu i jo sols. No vull ser sempre un soldat i sé que tu tampoc. Hi haurà un dia que els donem la puntada al cul que es mereixen a aquests dos negociants, que no ens han deixat ser nosaltres mateixos mai. I serà el dia més feliç per a tu, per a mi i per a qui ens esperen en el dojo Tendo. I entre tu i jo farem ressorgir el dojo Tendo com mai ho va ser.

Ella el va mirar i va assentir.

Ell la va portar a l'habitació de la nau i ella va deixar-hi les seves coses i després li va ensenyar la resta de la nau. Van anar a la cabina de la nau i es van asseure a les seves butaques, es van cordar els cinturons de seguretat, partirien aviat, l'última nau s'estava elevant.

Van rebre un missatge des de la torre de control.

-Nau "IV / R5A" prepareu-vos per partir.

-Aquí nau "Llibertat" disposada a partir feia el quadrant assignat- va respondre en Ranma.

-Nau "IV / R5A" s'equivoquen, el nom assignat pels almiralls Saotome i Tendo per a la seva nau és "Compromís".

Els dos nois es van mirar, els seus pares s'havien ficats pel mig fins i tot en això. Van decidir no donar el seu braç a tòrcer.

-Lloc de control. Informe d'una violació greu de el reglament. El nom de la nau, segons el reglament és elegit exclusivament pels seus dos tripulants. La intromissió en aquest dret està classificat de falta greu. Si els Almiralls s'han saltat el nostre dret a nomenar la nostra nau ... serà una queixa de presentar a la flota. - va dir molt seriosa l'Akane- per a nosaltres aquesta nau és i serà "Llibertat", així la anomenarem en els nostres informes.

Llavors es va encendre la pantalla de vídeo missatges i van aparèixer els pares dels dos joves cadets.

-Això és una insubmissió. Sereu castigats com merecéis- bramar en Genma.

-Insubmissió és un segon bon nom per a la nau. Gràcies pare- va dir en Ranma.

-Ara per a tu sóc Almirall.

-Doncs gràcies, Almirall pare o vols Almirall Panda? - va dir en Ranma rabiós.

-Ara esteu a l'exèrcit ... - va començar en Soun colèric- heu de respectar certes normes ...

-NO ESTEM PER LA NOSTRA PRÒPIA VOLUNTAT! - va cridar l'Akane enrabiadaa-Ens ho vau imposar, no ens vau deixar negar-nos. Ni en Ranma ni jo volíem seguir la vostra carrera. Ens vau segrestar durant dos anys, vam estar dos anys presoners a l'acadèmia. La Kasumi i la tia Nodoka us han denunciat. Quant torneu a terra sereu detinguts. La nostra nau serà "Llibertat per a la Insubmissió" i no canviarem el nom-va mirar als dos almirantes.- Hem signat per dos anys terrestres ... només dos anys. Si intenteu allargar la nostra pertinença a la patrulla espacial en contra de la nostra voluntat ... us denunciarem nosaltres també.

En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure, ell pensava el mateix. En dos anys estarien fora de l'exèrcit.

-Estem parlant per un mitjà oficial, hi ha moltes persones escoltant.- advertir en Soun- Esteu cometent una infracció greu ...

-I ho diu algú que estava parlant amb mi mentre té una conversa oficial- va dir una veu. En Soun i en Genma empal·lidir.

-Kasumi! - van dir els dos nois alegres.

La germana gran estava parlant amb el seu pare per telèfon. La noia estava tirant-li en cara que es portés als dos joves. Quan en Soun es va posar parlar amb l' Akane i en Ranma, no va tallar la conversa amb la seva filla gran.

-Ranma, Akane tinc els papers que em vau demanar ... legalment esteu ... casats. Tindreu els papers en dues setmanes.

Els dos almiralls es van tornar a quedar blancs.

-Això és una desobeïa greu, per casar-se havien de demanar permís als seus superiors ... -va dir en Soun.

-Ens vam casar fa dues setmanes, abans de graduar- nos- va dir en Ranma-en aquest cas no havíem demanar permís a l'exèrcit, l'hi demanem a la meva mare i a la Kasumi, eren els nostres superiors.

-Pare, tots els nostres companys ens van ajudar a casar-nos. Si ens castigues, hauràs castigar molta gent, per què hem rebut ajuda de molta gent. D'aquí a dues setmanes ho celebrarem a la nau capitana. Pare ... sogre no estan convidats, si apareixen cridarem a seguretat.

-Nau "Llibertat per a la Insubmissió" pot enlairar-se. Tall les transmissions i ... bon viatge ... Ranma, Akane ... tingueu sort.- va dir la Nabiki, la responsable de transmissions des de la torre de control.

-Gràcies torre de control, gràcies i adéu Nabiki. Adéu Kasumi, mare ens veiem en cinc mesos. Almiralls, han estat uns pèssims pares. En dos anys serem lliures. Però si l' Akane i jo som pares ... això passarà molt anvants.- va amenaçar en Ranma- no ens obliguin a agafar aquest camí, per què estem desitjant agafar-lo.- va mirar a la seva companya- estic content que siguis la meva companya de viatge.- la va mirar amb dolçor i li va dir- T'estimo, ets la millor companya que es pugui desitjar.

-Jo també estic contenta que siguis el meu company i també et vull- va contestar ella. Es van mirar i es van besar, davant la sorpresa dels seus pares. Que es van quedar muts. Dos joves sols enmig de l'espai, els dos nois podien fer coses prohibides per a gent de la seva edat. Els dos homes encara ho veien com dos nens als quals podien controlar.

En Ranma va tallar la comunicació. Deixant als seus pares amb la contestació a la boca.

Els motors de la nau van començar a fer la seva feina. En Ranma va agafar la mà de la seva esposa i la va portar a el comandament de la nau.

-Sortim !, abandonem aquest planeta !. Aquí fora ens esperen ... les estrelles !.

Ella va fer que sí i entre els dos van empènyer el comandament. La nau va sortir volant i es va perdre en les altures. Van passar per a la banda de la nau capitana, "El Nerima", aquí estaven els dos almiralls. La nau de dos joves va fer un gir de desafiament.

I es van perdre en les profunditats de l'espai.

Dos anys després, ja lliures de la tirania dels seus pares, els dos nois van tornar a la Terra. En aquest moment la seva fama els havia convertit en una llegenda en tota la galàxia.

**/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/**

**.**

**La historia de La Patrulla Espacial.**

**Dos anys abans de la partida cap a les estrelles.**

Mesos després del casament fallida, el món va descobrir la veritat, durant anys els governs de l'món els havien enganyat, es tenia contactes amb éssers d'altres mons, i amb ells s'havia format una aliança. Els patrullers que defensaven a aquesta aliança dels atacs d'altres éssers, o de fenòmens de l'espai eren La Patrulla Espacial.

De tot mon es van enrolar joves amb ganes d'aventura i fama. Hi va haver alguns que van ser obligats pels seus governs sota amenaça, aquests joves eren delinqüents o inadaptats, al que els va ser ofert o la Patrulla Espacial ... o la presó, la majoria va triar la Patrulla Espacial, pocs van ser llestos i van triar la presó. La Nabiki va ser enrolada entre aquest grup, els seus xantatges, vendes de fotos la van portar a haver de enrola- se per escapar de veure presa.

En el dojo Tendo van descobrir que en Genma i en Soun pertanyien a aquest grup militar, els va ficar en Happosai. I tota la família va descobrir amb horror que eren alts càrrecs. Els dos patriarques van abusar del seu lloc per enrolar a la força als seus fills petits, en Ranma i l' Akane. La Kasumi es va lliurar a l'ésser major d'edat i negar-se del tot, però en Soun va voler obligar-la.

Sense voler-ho, en Ranma i l' Akane es van veure presoners i conduïts a l'acadèmia, i van ser reclutes a la força i van perdre els seus somnis d'estudiar una carrera a la universitat, com ells desitjaven.

La majoria dels seus companys de classe del Furinkan també es van allistar, així com els seus antics rivals, que ja havien perdut l'esperança de separar-los, sabien que mai ho aconseguirien.

La vida a l'acadèmia va durar dos llargs anys, en els que els dos promesos van viure gairebé presoners, tancats sense poder sortir, per culpa de la voluntat dels seus pares. I així va arribar el dia de la seva graduació, i per fi els dos promesos van poder sortir a acomiadar-se de la seva família, però obligats a tornar a la caserna en quatre hores, a final d'elles partirien a l'espai en grups de dos.

FI

* * *

Nota d'autor:

**Alerta de spoiler.**

Per fer aquesta història, em vaig inspirar en el final de el joc "Star Ocean: The Last Hope", versió PS3. En aquest final, els dos personatges principals, "Edge Maverich i Reimi Saionji", reben una nau espacial perquè patrullin l'espai.


	20. Chapter 20: El malson de l' Akane

Els personatges d'aquesta història no són meus, són de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Els personatges d'aquesta història no són meus, són de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**20 . EL**** MALSON DE L' AKANE**.

.

En Ranma ja no aguantava més, tenia el cos ple de ferides. Els seus tres rivals l'havien convocat a una muntanya. Anaven a signar la pau, però en lloc d'això el van atacar a traïció i el van ferir.

No podia caminar i tenia un braç inutilitzat. Però els seus rivals no estaven millor. En Kuno no tornaria a poder usar la seva espasa de fusta mai més. En Ryoga tenia trencat els dits de la mà dreta i en Mousse tenia el nas trencat i li faltaven la meitat de la dentadura. Però malgrat tot el noi de la trena no aguantaria un altre atac.

Es va penedir d'haver estat un il·lús. L' Akane ho va avísar, li va suplicar que no fos. La noia tenia un mal pressentiment. Però ell, a el principi, gairebé va riure d'ella. Però al veure-la tan alterada es va posar seriós. Va recordar el moment que es va separar de la noia.

HORES ABANS

-No passarà res, aniré i a el cap de les hores tornaré. - va dir el noi rient a la seva promesa. No volia veure-la en estat. Li feia mal deixar-la espantada i preocupada-hem de seguir assajant per a la funció de teatre de la nostra classe. Hem de representar la millor obra, guanyar a la classe de la Nabiki. No deixarem que en Kuno i la teva germana ens vencin. Guanyarem el premi per a la nostra classe.

\- No! - va dir la jove no molt convençuda- No ... ens vencerán- va dir ella plorant- Et estaré esperant.

L' Akane sabia que no convenceria al seu promès. Els dos es van acomiadar a la porta de el dojo. Ella plorant i abraçada a ell. I el noi per alguna raó que no va saber, no va poder riure d'ella. Li va netejar les llàgrimes de la cara i la va besar al front.

-Tornaré, i llavors et diré una cosa important. Una cosa que et havia de dir fa temps. - i va marxar. Encara que a cada pas que donava tenia ganes de tornar-se enrere, abraçar-la i confessar-li el que sentia per ella ... però no va poder.

En Ranma encara recordava l'olor personal de la noia, aquesta aroma que el tornava boig. Havia de vèncer aquests tres i tornar a Nerima ... però sabia que no ho aconseguiria. Aquests nois havien jugat brut. L'havien enganyat, el van drogar, només així ho vencerien. Els va veure atacar i va tenir un calfred, no escaparia d'aquest atac. Va veure la imatge d'una noia de pèl curt i ...

-¡Akane! - va murmurar i va rebre l'atac dels seus rivals.

L'Akane corria a la recerca del seu promès, estava nerviosa, alguna cosa no anava bé. No es fiava dels tres rivals del seu promès, no respectarien la treva que van demanar. Alguna cosa li deia que era un parany per desfer-se d' enRanma. I tenir dos d'ells el terreny lliure amb ella i l'altre amb la Shampoo.

Res més desaparèixer en Ranma de la seva vista. Va entrar a el dojo i va preparar tot per anar darrere d'ell i fer-ho tornar. Però el tren que va agafar el noi se li va escapar per deu segons.

Va haver d'esperar vint minuts més, per agafar el següent tren. Arribaria tard, molt tard. Va ser tot el camí corrent. A l'arribar a la muntanya, des de lluny va sentir els sorolls de la lluita. En Ranma estaria combatent.

Quan va arribar, la imatge que va veure la va terroritzar.

En Ryoga sostenia pel coll de la camisa a en Ranma. El seu promès estava caigut i no podia defensar-se. El noi de la cinta es preparava per donar el cop de gràcia.

-No és personal- va dir en Ryoga, però després l'hi -va pensar- si, si ho és. Ara l' Akane serà lliure, l'hem lliurat de tu. No te la mereixies. Ara podrà triar a algú millor ... algú com jo ...

El noi no va seguir, va sentir un soroll en la seva esquena i es va girar. Va veure com s'acostava l'Akane, la noia estava plorant i molt furiosa.

S'havia desfet d' en Mousse. El noi-ànec no semblava respirar.

-Akane Tendo vina als meus braços- va dir enbKuno i va ser l'últim en dir en vida

-Akane ... et tinc ... de dir ... que et ... - va començar en Ryoga, però ... va veure l' Akane llançant-li un cop de puny i ... l'ànima de el noi es va anar a visitar els seus avantpassats.

La noia es va abalançar sobre el seu promès i va recolzar el cap d'aquest a la falda.

\- Ranma! Ranma! - el va cridar.

El noi va obrir els ulls i la va mirar. Va pujar la seva mà i va acariciar la cara de la seva promesa.

-A ... Aka ... Akane ... t' esti ... mo- i la mà d'el noi va caure flàccida i els seus ulls la van mirar sense veure-la, l'havia deixat sola.

Ella plorava, se sentia abandonada, buida ... aquests tres li havien tret la vida.

\- Ranma !, Ranma !, Ranma! - el cridava i sacsejava amb l'esperança que el noi li contestés. Però el noi no reaccionaria mai.

Va sentir un nus a la gola i va notar que mai superaria aquesta pena.

¡RANMAAAAA! - va cridar amb força.

El va cridar es va sentir a tota la casa.

L'Akane es va trobar asseguda al seu llit. Estava plorant i li feia mal la gola pel crit. Respirava molt ràpidament com si estigués cansada.

La porta de la seva habitació es va obrir i va entrar la Kasumi.

-Akane, Et passa alguna cosa? - va preguntar la germana gran.

L' Akane es va abraçar a ella.

-Ranma ... aquests el mataven ... moria en els meus braços- li va explicar l' Akane plorant sense poder contenir-se.

-No passa res ha estat una malson- va dir amb tristesa la Kasumi, intentant calmarla- ja ha passat tot.

La noia de pèl curt va tenir un pressentiment.

\- I en Ranma? On és el meu promès? - va preguntar, al passadís estaven tots menys ell.

Es va aixecar i va sortir de l'habitació i va passar pel mig de la seva família, que la miraven tristos, i es va dirigir a l'habitació de el noi.

La va trobar buida, va sortir plorant, encara estava mig adormida, però hi havia alguna cosa que se li escapava, alguna cosa li deia que és somni no era de tota un malson, i va baixar a al primer pis.

-No ho ha superat- va dir la Nodoka- cada nit té el mateixa malson.

-Si, per a ella va ser un cop molt fort, va ser qui pitjor ho va passar. - va respondre la Kasumi- encara està mig adormida. A hores d'ara no es recorda del que realment va passar ...

Akane va visitar totes les habitacions del primer pis. Quan era a la cuina va decidir anar a el 'dojo

Anava caminant molt lentament. I quan va entrar va encendre la llum va veure un fardell enmig de el dojo. Es movia rítmicament de manera lenta. Era una persona dormint i es va acostar. I va mirar a el noi. En Ranma dormia en el dojo. L' Akane va moure el cap per aclarir-de les restes del malson que encara l'assetjaven.

Es va apropar a el noi i es va agenollar al seu costat i el va mirar. Observava com el noi respirava mentre dormia. Els ulls tancats i totalment destapat.

Li va acariciar la cara, quan dormia semblava un àngel, però un cop despert ... era burleta, bocamoll i descarat. Sempre la insultava. Però no podia evitar-ho, se sentia atreta pel noi, com el noi se sentia atret per ella.

\- Si segueixes així, et resfriaras-va dir la noia, i el va tapar, encara que sabia que en pocs minuts en Ranma tornaria a estar destapat.

\- Ja has tornat a despertar a la família? - va preguntar ell obrint els ulls.

\- Com ...? Des de quan estàs despert? - li va preguntar ella espantada.

-Des que tu vas cridar, segur que has despertat a mig barri, - i va afegir burleta- aquesta vagada a tot Japó ... vaja crit has donat!

L' Akane el va mirar enfadada, i ell a ella amb un somriure sarcàstic, però realment l'estava analitzant. La noia tenia els ulls vermells, havia plorat, se la veia nerviosa, ho havia estat buscant. Havia de fer-li oblidar aviat aquest malson, per això es burlava d'ella.

\- Ets un insensible !, no sé per què em preocupo per tu- va dir enutjada la jove.

\- Per què ets ximple !, és una cosa que tens en tu. En els teus gens, és una fallada en el procés de la teva creació- va dir el noi amb burla.

\- T' odoi !, t' odio! - va dir la noia furiosa.

\- A el menys sents alguna cosa per mi- va riure el jove amb tristesa- és bo saber-ho.

La jove estava cada vegada més enfadada. La seva família des de la porta de el dojo va comprendre l'estratagema de el noi, però ella no la veuria.

Van seguir barallant una estona i a la fi la noia li va donar amb el mall.

El va mirar, el noi estava grogui, sense sentit.

-Haver si aprens, no sóc com una de les teves promeses.

I es va dirigir a la porta, quan va notar que algú l'agafava de el braç, es va girar i va veure al seu promès que la mirava seriós.

\- Ja estàs millor? Ja s'ha acabat la teva por? - va preguntar el noi.

Ella el va mirar i a la fi va comprendre l'estratagema, el noi la va insultar perquè oblidar-se el seu malson.

\- Seràs ...! - va dir la noia- m'has enganyat.

-Si- va dir ell. Va veure com l'Akane es dirigia a la sortida i va córrer darrere d'ella- espera no et vayas- va demanar el noi- queda't una estona ... si plau!

Ella el va mirar i es va tranquil·litzar.

-Una estona, només una estona. Digues alguna cosa de mes i me'n vaig. -el va advertir ella.

Ell va fer que sí i els dos es van asseure al tatami. I ell li va preguntar la pregunta que no esperava.

\- L'has tornat a tenir? Has tornat a tenir el malson?

Ella el va mirar estranyada. Li resultava estrany que ell es preocupés per això.

-Si. - va contestar ella.

-I mai has parlat amb mi d'ella, l'hi has explicat a la Kasumi i a ... la meva mare ... però a mi, mai. - semblava dolgut que el exclogués en aquest assumpte.

\- Per què t'ho explicar-te?, Per què et riguis de mi? - va dir ella furiosa.

Ell va abaixar el cap trist, ella no volia la seva ajuda, ell mateix s'ho havia buscat.

-Jo només volia que ... - i va callar. La va mirar amb tristesa, no l'entenia i així ho va expressar - Per què estàs així? Fa una estona m'acaricies i ara em insultes ... ets contradictòria.

\- Per què ets un insensible! Em culpes del que va passar.- a ella. se li van saltar les llàgrimes. Ell a l'veure-la es va espantar, no volia veure-la així.

-Jo no et culpo del que va passar, no et culpo de res ... no va ser culpa teva, va ser d'aquestes tres. Mai et diré que va ser per la teva culpa ho que em va passar. No va haver de passar, vaig haver de estar més atent. Si ho hagués estat ... no tindríem aquesta discussió. -el noi la va mirar i la va veure trista. A l'instant va saber que pensava ella- Elles et van donar la culpa a tu i tu la vas assumir. No és veritat, Les culpables van ser elles. No estiguis trist ni et culpis, jo no ho faig, ni faré.

-Jo no vaig voler barallar amb elles, em van acorralar, va dir ella plorant. Es volien desfer de mi, i gairebé ho van aconseguir, i quan estaven a punt de donar-me el cop de gràcia ...

-Em vaig posar pel mig i el vaig rebre jo. No em penedeixo d'haver-ho fet, ho faria milers de vegades, per tu ho faria sempre- va contestar el noi. - només em penedeixo d'haver arribat massa tard, si hagués arribat abans, no hagués deixat que acceptaràs el repte, .ni que elles t' ataquessin.

-Jo ... no vaig poder fer res per tu. Et vaig tenir en els meus braços per un moment et vaig creure mort. Et vas salvar per poc. Vas estar una setmana en coma.- la noia plorava amb força recordant aquell fet

-Com em va passar a mi en Jusenkyo, allà vaig ser jo qui et va tenir en els meus braços, i tu no reaccionabas- la va mirar i va somriure- quand em va passa a mi vam passar una bona temporada a l'hospital. Aquestes tres van anar a veure' m i les vaig mana fora. Li vaig dir que no volia tornar a veure-les. Si s'acostaven a mi ... o a tu les mataria i amb una d'ella vaig estar a punt de fer-ho, suposo que aquella gata maula haura après la lliçó, encara que ho dubto.

-Però no t'has recuperat- va dir ella.

-No de el tot, queda poc. I tornaré a ser el Ranma de sempre. - la va mirar i li va somriure- no et culpis i deixa de pagar amb mi ... i amb tu mateixa. Somies amb aquest dia i em veus morir, Oi?

Ella el va mirar sorpresa, com ho sabia? No creia que la Kasumi o la tía Nodoka l'hi haguessin explicat, s'ho van prometre. La Nabiki? Es podria haver assabentat d'alguna manera i vendre-li la informació a el noi.

\- Com ho saps ?, Qui t'ho ha dit? - va dir la noia sorpresa.

-La teva cara, els teus ulls, els teus crits. Fa setmanes que no dorms bé. Estàs a tota hora badallant, estàs una mica demacrada, i has perdut pes. Et fa por l'hora d'anar a dormir.

Ella el va mirar, no sabia com s'havia adonat el noi. Va ser llavors va veure que, darera d'aquesta façana de insuportable, en Ranma era molt observador respecte a ella. La havia de conèixer bé per adonar-se de coses que havien passat desapercebut per a la resta de persones.

-Des que em vas salvar tinc malsons ... en el qual mors. Durant un temps va ser molt semblant a quan em vas salvar, però mories per culpa d'elles. Però des que aquests tres es van posar en contacte amb tu i et van demanar signar la pau. Els malsons han canviat, ara et veig morir ... a mans d'ells. No em fio d'ells, no vull que vagis, no et deixaré anar. Ho vaig passar molt malament mentre vas estar a l'hospital. M'ha agafat por de perdre. No vull perdre't, no vull que vagis. -va acabar ella plorant amb desesperació. - no vull que em deixis sola!

Ell la va mirar, no la faria canviar d'opinió, no aconseguiria convèncer-la perquè el deixarà anar.

-Vaig donar la meva paraula, he d'anar, encara que no vulgui, no vull anar. No estàs recuperada de quan et van atacar. Del que vas passar quan pensaves que em podia anar. Tens malsons, no et puc deixar. He d'estar amb tu ... però he de acabar amb això. He de solucionar-ho, com vaig solucionar els dels meus pseudo-promeses.

Ella el va mirar, alguna cosa ho feia por a ell també, i de cop el va descobrir.

\- Tu també tens malsons ... en la qual jo ... moro! - va dir la noia. - per això saps que jo també els pateixo. - ella ho sospitava des de feia mesos.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure amb tristesa, va baixar el cap.

-Van començar dies després de tornar de la Xina. Et veia com quan vam estar allà. Tu amb la meva camisa i sense reaccionar ... però en aquests somnis no tornaves en tu i mories ... Després de l'atac d'aquestes, de vegades canvien i veig com elles et fan l'atac final ... i no em puc moure, és com si fos una estàtua. Veig com et maten ... i et esbocinen ... sense poder salvar-te.

-Som idiotes- va dir ella- si d'un principi ho haguéssim parlat ara estaríem millor. Vaig haver de explicar-t'ho a del principi, com vaig fer amb la teva mare i la meva germana.

-Jo també t'ho vaig haver de comptar ... però vaig pensar que et riuries. El gran Ranma Saotome amb por que ... la seva promesa morís. Creia que ... no sé com dir-ho ... que tu ... pensaries que et valorava molt. I ...

\- Tens por ?, Por de perdrem? - va preguntar ella sonrojada.

El noi es va posar vermell.

-Jo ... és el ... que més temo. - va balbucejar el jove- que vingui un idiota i et vagis amb ell ... o et mati.

Ella es va quedar congelada, s'acabava de declarar, tot i que de formar indirecta ho acabava de fer.

\- Tu ...? Tum' estimes? - i va afegir amb timidesa- ... encara que sigui una mica.

No s'esperava la resposta de el noi.

-Not' estimo ... encara que sigui una mica-va callar, va veure com els ulls d'ella s'omplien de llàgrimes. Ella es va desesperar, aquest ingrat mai la va voler. Ell se li va acostar i li va parlar a l'oïda, sabia que la família estava espiant-los i no volia que s'assabentessin. - jo ... jo ... jo t'estimo ... encara que sigui un molt.

Ella va obrir molt els ulls per la sorpresa. Ara ja sabia el que sentia el noi. Li va contestar a l'orella.

-Jo també t'estimo ... encara que sigui un molt.

Els dos es van mirar durant una estona, desitjaven no tenir a prop a la seva família per poder expressar amb llibertat el que sentien.

\- No et deixaré anar a veure aquests tres! Abans et lligo o trenco les cames! - va amenaçar la noia.

\- Ets una mica violenta! Saps què he de fer-ho, vaig donar la meva paraula ... un moment !, no la vaig donar, realment vaig dir que si podia aniria.

-No, em has de cuidar-va dir ella i amb una expressió traviesa- serem papás!

\- Com? Però si tu i jo no hem fet això ... encara.

\- Què li has fet al meu filleta? - va preguntar un furiós Soun- confiava en tu. - la família havia entrat en el dojo i volia saber la veritat. Que havia passat entre els dos joves

-Jo no ... no hem fet res, si ho hagués intentat jo estaria mort, ella m'hagués matat. - va dir Ranma defensant espantat, ja es veia casat.

-E vaigl emborratxar i el vaig seduir. Vañ caure aviat en el meu parany, ell mateix es va ficar per decisió pròpia, com si realment ho volgués. - va notar que la Kasumi i la Nodoka la miraven amb escepticisme, elles sabien que era mentida.

\- És mentida! - va dir la Kasumi- no vols que aquests tres li tendeixin un parany.

\- D' acord, és mentida ...! -va reconèixer ella amb fastidio- però faré servir qualsevol cosa per evitar que vagi a aquesta reunió amb aquests tres. No em fio d'ells. No anirà, crec que pensen trair-lo.

-Això és per què ho has somiat. - va dir ell. - no podem viure així, Akane. Tenim tanta por que les nostres rivals ataquin l'altre que tenim malsons i ens ela creiem. Hem de superar això. Som amics no? Doncs afrontem això junts. Si seguim cadascú pel seu costat caurem. Però tens raó no he d'anar a aquest lloc, i no aniré ... per cert aquesta mentida, que anàvem a ser pares ... - va posar un to sinistre-me la pagaràs. Ho faré realitat ... en uns anys

Ella va riure, ell compliria la seva amenaça, esperava que amb ànsia que ho fes.

A el cap dels minuts tornaven a estar sols.

\- Com que estàs dormint aquí? - va preguntar ella.

-En la meva habitació fa molta calor, i no podia dormir- va dir ell.

\- No va ser pels meus crits? - va preguntar la noia, i va continuar amb timidesa i pesar- creia que no et deixava dormir.

-Fa mesos que no dormo bé, que tinc molts malsons. Vaig venir aquí per si estant fresc ...

\- I no em escolta't? - va preguntar ella.

-Et sento a cada moment, si estàs nerviosa, encara que ho amaguis jo ho noto. Si estàs espantada o trist jo ho noto. Quan vas cridar et vaig escoltar ... fins i tot crec que et vaig sentir cridar abans que el crit sortís de la teva boca.

Ella el va mirar somrient, ara sabia que sentia el noi per ella. Feia mesos que s'havien lliurat de les tres noies. Només li faltaven lliurase dels nois. I no seria a l'endemà, aquest dia era per a ells dos.

\- De debò que no anires? - va tornar a preguntar ella.

\- QUE NO! Em quedaré aquí amb tu. -va dir el noi enfadant.

En Ranma es va ficar al futon. Tornava a tenir son, ella el va mirar i es va ficar al llit amb ell.

\- Es pot saber què fas? - va preguntar espantat ell- com apareguin els nostres pares, en poques hores estarem casats.

\- Tant et molesta dormir amb mi? - va preguntar la noia trist. - O casar-te amb mi?

-Per res, m'agrada molt tant dormir amb tu, com casar-me amb tu. Però ... només que som encara molt joves per casar-nos. Abans hem de gaudir del nostre festeig.

-T'ho he dit, faré servir qualsevol cosa per aturar-te aquí, i prefereixo això a lligar-te o trencar-te les cames. Quan et vas anar a la Xina vaig ser una completa idiota, no em vaig acomiadar de tu, no volia que et fossis, tenia un mal pressentiment, t'ho hauria d'haver dit i intentar que no fossis. Ara no et lliuraràs de mi. M' agrada ser la teva núvia, i en un futur teva esposa- el va besar i es va quedar adormida, agafava amb força a la camisa de el noi.

-No. No em deixaràs anar, i jo tampoc vull que ho facis - va dir el noi somrient. Amb el dors de la mà li va acariciar la cara-a mi també m'agradarà ser el teu nòvio i estic desitjant ser el teu marit, però abans hem d'acabar els nostres estudis, encara som unes criatures per casar-nos, vull sortir amb tu, a el cinema, a sopar o on sigui, vull gaudir del nostre festeig, i sé que tu també vols això.

La va besar al front i ell també es va adormir. Aquesta nit va ser l'última nit que van tenir aquests malsons i el principi d'una història que els dos joves només havien vist en els seus millors somnis.

** FI**

.

.


	21. Chapter 21:: El complot

**21\. ****El complot**.

.

L'Akane no podia dormir, es movia al seu llit furiosa.

Aquesta tarda havia tingut una baralla amb aquest energumen que tenia per promès. Quan tornaven cap a casa s'havien trobat amb les altres tres promeses d' en Ranma que es van abalançar sobre ell. I aquest noi no va fer res per treure-la de sobre. Ella furiosa es va anar i el va deixar sol. I quan el noi va tornar a casa ... en Ranma, furiós, li va retreure que no el va ajudar a desfer-se d'aquestes tres boges, paraules textuals de el noi. Ella, no menys furiosa, li va contestar que ell no va fer res per desfer-se d'aquestes. I aquí va començar la baralla.

Van començar amb els insults habituals, a la fi ella va treure el seu famós mall i el va enviar a volar. Ell li va cridar que es venjaria. I va ser la ultima vegada que es va veure a el noi a casa, no va tornar a l'hora del sopar, ni després, ni després de després.

Ara al llit la noia es movia furiosa. A hores d'ara estaria amb algunes de les seves tres amiguetes, estarien fent ...

\- Aaaargh! - va cridar furiosa a l'imaginar-se una escena no per a menors.

\- Vols callar! - li va cridar la Nabiki des de la seva habitació- si el teu promès no està és perquè ha de passar-ho molt bé.

L' Akane va callar, aquesta xafardera tenia raó havia d'estar amb alguna d'aquestes tres, o amb les tres. Però la seva imaginació va viatjar per un altre lloc. Va veure a en Ranma assegut en un bar de mala fama, amb els seus tres rivals bevent amb noies de dubtosa reputació.

\- Aaaargh! - va cridar furiosa a l'imaginar això. El que fessin aquests tres tant li feia, com si s'anaven nedant a Hawaii, però el que fes en Ranma era molt diferent.

\- Aquesta nit no dormirem! - va cridar Nabiki- la culpa és teva per enviar-lo a volar. Podies ser més femenina.

\- Calla bruixa xantatgista! - va contestar l' Akane. La Nabiki no va haver de dir això. No va haver desafiar quan estava enfadada. L' Akane no va voler reconèixer que la seva germana tenia raó, o això va ser el que més li va doldre.

La jove no va aguantar més i es va aixecar. Aniria a la recerca d' en Ranma i al trobar-li pegaria una pallissa i el portaria a casa. Aquest pensament li va portar una imatge. En Ranma ferit tirat al carrer, sol sense que ningú ho ajudés, l'havien trobat els seus rivals, el van portar a fer una copa, el van emborratxar ... i aprofitant que no es podia ni moure li van pegar una pallissa.

L' Akane va estar a punt de cridar. Havia de sortir a trobar al seu promès i porta'l a casa, en Ranma havia ... La jove es va quedar parada, tot això no havia d'estar passant. El seu promès havia d'estar a la teulada ... i al baixar va relliscar i va caure a l'... la noia va negar amb el cap havia de deixar de pensar cosa dolenta, però quan es trobar-se amb en Ranma trencaria amb ell. Estava farta que la ignorés i mirés a aquestes tres.

Va agafar la bata, se la va posar a sobre de el pijama, baixaria a la cuina i prendria alguna cosa per tranquil·litzar-se.

Quan va obrir la porta de la seva habitació, es va trobar a Nabiki a punt d'entrar. La germana mitjana estava furiosa' Akane la va cridar bruixa xantatgista. Molts li deien bruixa per ficar-se en tot, i molts més la cridaven xantatgista per usar el que sabia per guanyar diners. Però ningú, fins ara, havia gosat a unir els seus dos apel·latius més estimats, L'Akane pagaria cara aquesta ofensa, literalment el pagaria car.

\- Que sigui l'última vegada que ...! - va dir la Nabiki assenyalant amb el dit a la seva germana. L' Akane va mirar el dit, tenia ganes de mossegar-lo, això faria. La Nabiki mai tornaria a assenyalar-la amb aquest dit ... ni amb cap. Era hora d'ensenyar educació a la seva germana mitjana. - Com et deia ...

I en aquest moment.

\- Aaaargh! - es va sentir cridar- Ranma! Em tornes boja de plaer!

Aquesta veu sortia de l'habitació d' en Ranma. L'Akane la va reconèixer, era aquesta gata. En Ranma estava amb la Shampoo. En Ranma l'estava enganyant amb la noia xinesa, no creia que fos capaç de fer això, a la casa que vivia com a convidat. Aquest noi era un desgraciat. Quan ho enxampés el mataria i després li pegaria una pallissa.

La noia es va dirigir cap a l'habitació de la jove enfurismada. Entraria i els agafaria amb les mans a la massa, i allà mateix mataria als dos sense demanar explicacions. Faria servir tota la seva força per matar el seu ja ex promès.

Tota la família es va reunir costat de la porta de l'habitació de el jove. Des de dins sortien els gemecs i sons d'algú tenint relacions sexuals.

\- La ingrat es teu fill està tancant el meu honor! Està pegant-li el salt a la meva filleta. Quan surti d'aquesta habitació ho mataré- li va dir un furiós Soun a un panda que jugava amb una pilota.

\- Fill? Què fill? Jo només sóc un panda adorable- deien els cartells de el panda.

\- Quina vergonya! - va dir la Nodoka- meu fill portant deshonor a la família. I el meu marit no tenint el valor d'aturar això. No es pot tolerar això. - treure la katana, i va assenyalar a el panda- us fareu els dos el sepuku, tan aviat com sigui possible.

El panda es va posar blanc, com si ho haguessin rentat amb un detergent anti taques. Es va veure perdut per culpa de el idiota del seu fill.

-Pobra Akane- comentar la Kasumi- Haver de sentir com el seu promès l'enganya.

\- Deixa-ho, no cal. - va contestar l' Akane- ens van obligar a ser promesos, ell és lliure d'estar amb qui vulgui, ho deia només de boqueta, la jove ho estava passant molt malament. No podia acabar de creure que el seu promès la enganyar davant dels seus nassos. Aquesta ofrena la pagaria amb la vida.

\- No et creus això ni tu- va dir la Nabiki amb un somriure- et mors de ràbia. Se't nota en la mirada. I per que estàs destrossant la teva sabatilla?

L' Akane tenia a les mans una de les seves sabatilles que destorcia amb fúria.

-No és el que penseu- va dir la noia. Feia estona que l'habitació d' en Ranma romania en silenci. I de cop va començar de nou a sentir-se a la parella cridar, però ...

-No sembla la mateixa noia- va dir la Kasumi.

-Aquest espavilat de' en Ranma ha ficat dues noies en la seva habitació- va dir la Nabiki- mai vaig pensar que fos tan llest.

L' Akane va reconèixer de seguida la noia amb qui gaudia ara en Ranma, era l' Ukyo. Primer la Shampoo i ara l'Ukyo. ¡Aquest Ranma era un llibertí!

\- Ho mataré! - va xisclar una ofesa Akane- Ho mataré! ¡I faré salsitxes amb el seu cos!

Tots les van mirar espantats, l' Akane estava fora de si, la traïció de el noi li va fer mal, li va doldre molt. Val li havia pegat a el noi, l'havia manat als núvols, el noi es va prometre venja-ser. Però aquesta venjança era excessiva. Ara ella es venjaria d'ell. No ho enganyaria amb ningú, només el mataria una miqueta.

En Soun va mirar a la seva filla amb ràbia. No podia veure patir a la seva filla. Aquest ingrat d' en Ranma ho pagaria car, enganyar a la seva filleta amb dues noies.

-Ara entrarem a l'habitació d'aquest desaprensiu i el faré fora de aquesta casa. I oblidarem que ha existit. - va dir en Soun. No volia tornar a saber d' en Ranma. En Genma i la Nodoka podien estar el temps que volguessin i superar la vergonya de tenir un fill així.

I entre en Soun i el panda van forçar la porta, van demostrar saber com s'obria una porta, va haver de ser un dels ensenyaments que li va donar el seu mestre. I van entrar a l'habitació on en Ranma cometia tal delicte.

L' Akane era l'última a entrar a l'habitació i quan anava a entrar, algú li va picar a l'esquena.

\- Què passa a anar dins? Per què entreu tots? - li va preguntar algú, ella es va girar.

En Soun va entrar a la fosca habitació seguit per tota la família, i va encendre la llum. Al futon d' en Ranma hi havia tres persones. El de mig, en Ranma, es va ocultar sota la sabana. Les altres dues persones eren l' Ukyo, i la Shampoo. L' Ukyo es tapar els pits, però somreia, es considerava vencedora. La Shampoo, somreia, i mostrava els seus pits, aquesta dona no coneixia la vergonya. Tots a l'habitació la van considerar una fresca. Les dues noies li havien guanyat la partida a l' Akane, ara en Ranma, triaria a una d'ella ... o potser a les dues.

\- Jo que et vaig donar aixopluc i menjar! Et vaig donar a triar a una de les meves preuats tresors! Et vaig perdonar les destrosses que vas causar! - deia en Soun- I com m'ho pagues? Deshonrant casa meva i als teus pares! ¡Enganyant a la meva filleta! Vull que te'n vagis immediatament de casa meva! No vull Veure més! No t'acostis a les meves filles, sobretot a l' Akane!

\- Ets un pèssim fill! No ha deshonrat! Avui et faràs el sepuku. - va dir la Nodoka plorant avergonyida pel comportament de tan mal fill.

-Et creia més simple, però veig que et passa de llest. - va dir la Nabiki- mira que fer-ho aquí davant de la família, podíeu haver-ho fet en molts llocs, no us haguéssim descobert.

-Aquí millor- va dir la Shampoo amb satisfacció- aquí descobrir-nos tota família i poder portar-me a Airen a ...

\- Què escàndol és aquest? Què feu tots a la meva habitació? - va dir algú, tots es van girar i van veure entrar a en Ranma, seguit per l' Akane, amb un petit somriure.

UNS MINUTS ABANS.

L' Akane era l'última a entrar a l'habitació i quan anava a entrar, algú li va picar a l'esquena.

\- Què passa a anar dins? Per què entreu tots? - li va preguntar algú, ella es va girar, i va veure al seu promès que la mirava amb preocupació, ella es va girar cap a la habitació.

-Res Ranma, que ara hi ets dins fent l'amor amb la Shampoo i l'Ukyo. Et donarem una pallissa i fer fora de casa. - es va quedar parada, va mirar a en Ranma i va mirar a l'habitació, va tornar a mirar a en Ranma, a l'habitació. Va repetir el procés diverses vegades, i ...

La noia va bufetejar al seu ... ¿promès? Estava confusa, com podia en Ranma ...

\- Què estàs fent? Per què em pegues? No he fet res!

\- Com que no has fet res? A hores d'ara estàs tenint sexe amb aquestes dues ... - no va trobar un apel·latiu pota referir-se a les dues noies que estaven allà dins.

\- T'has sentit? Com puc estar en dos llocs alhora? Això és impossible!

\- Explica-m'ho tu! Infidel!

\- Infidel? ¡! No t'has parat a pensar que aquest d'aquí dins no sóc jo! No et sóc infidel, Mai ho he estat. Per una vegada creure.

L' Akane el va mirar.

\- Per ara et crec! Però com descobreixi que el de dins ets tu ... us mato a tots dos!

-Doncs entrem i veiem qui em suplanta. Però sigui qui sigui me la pagarà, fer-se passar per mi i utilitzar la meva habitació i aquesta casa com a lloc de cites, és imperdonable.

I això van entrar a l'habitació.

AL PRESENT

Dins de l'habitació tots miraven a en Ranma i a el cos tapat per les sabanes, van repetir el procés varies vegades. Les dues noies de el futon miraven a en Ranma i a el 'futon espantades.

Tots es feien la mateixa pregunta, i va ser en Soun qui la va fer. Es va abalançar sobre en Ranma, el que va entrar per la porta.

\- Com pots enganyar a la meva filla amb aquestes? - en Soun va negar amb el cap, -aquesta no era la pregunta que volia fer. Com pots estar en dos llocs alhora? Qui t'ha ensenyat aquesta tècnica? - i en Soun i en Genma el van mirar, volien aprendre a usar-la, la necessitaven per escapar de el vell mestre o utilitzar aquest truc per fer tripijocs.

-No he enganyat a l' Akane. No tinc cap tècnica per replicar el meu cos, Aquesta tècnica no existeix! - va mirar a la seva família, es va adonar que no ho creien. S'havien cregut tant que aquest que ocupava el futon era ell, que ara no creien que estava davant d'ells- el que passa que aquest de allà- va dir el noi apuntant a què s'amagava en el seu llit- no sóc jo. És algú que m'ha volgut jugar una mala passada perquè quedés malament amb els Tendo i la meva família. - va mirar a les dues noies- M'heu traït amb el vostre amant- va dramatitzar una mica, semblava dolgut-considero la meva relació amb vosaltres trencada. No em puc casar amb algú que m'enganya d'aquesta manera.

Les dues noies estaven espantades, amb el que havien fet la seva relació amb en Ranma estava trencada. Tot el que havien fet no servia per a res. Havien llançat el seu meravellós futur amb en Ranma a les escombraries. Res a diguessin serviria per recuperar a el noi.

Tots, fins i tot les dues avergonyides noies, miraven a el bony que es tapava sota la sabana i es preguntaven Qui era el que havia estat amb les dues promeses d' en Ranma?

En Ranma es va acostar a el futon, va agafar la roba de les noies i se les va tirar. Les va mirar amb duresa.

\- Vestir-vos i sortir d'aquesta casa! I sortir de la meva vida! Éreu les meves amigues, ara no sou res! - el jove estava furiós- I pel que fa a tu! ¡SORT D'UNA VEGADA! ¡DEIXA DE OCULTAR- TE-COM FAS SEMPRE! ¡SORT D'UNA VEGADA O ET TREURÉ JO! - va cridar el jove.

Qui s'amagava sota la sabana va començar a moure, i va treure poc a poc el cap, fins que va treure el cap i tots van descobrir amb sorpresa qui era el fals Ranma.

\- Ryoga! - van exclamar tots.

Les dues ex promeses el van mirar espantades, després sorpreses i finalment furioses, aquest noi les havia enganyat.

\- Bruta rata! Tu enganyar a Shampoo! Nosaltres no quedar en això- va dir una furiosa Shampoo, havia perdut tot, quan es assabentar la seva àvia i les matriarques tindria problemes greus. - Tu deure estar ara amb l' Akane!

\- Em vau enganyar vosaltres! - va dir en Ryoga, també se sentia enganyat- una de vosaltres em va ficar a l'habitació d'en Ranma-el noi semblava desorientat.

\- És mentida! Nosaltres no et vam enganyar! - va dir l' Ukyo. Estava desesperada, no només havia perdut al seu amic de la infància i futur espòs, havia perdut amb un imbècil el seu honor.

-Em importa un rave qui va enganyar a qui, però vestir-vos i aneu-vos d'aquí. Ja us he dit que no us vull veure. – en Ranma mirava a aquests personatges amb odi. Va mirar a en Ryoga- ha traït la confiança que havien tingut en aquesta casa cap a tu. El teu comportament no és digne d'un convidat. A més a traït a la pobra l' Akari, no es mereix tenir un nuvi com tu.

-L' Akari porta tota la setmana buscant-te- l' Akane va entrar a la conversa a sac, sense preàmbuls, volia acabar aviat i perdre de vista a aquesta gent- està preocupada per tu, ha vingut diverses vegades, truca varies vegades a el dia preguntant per tu- el va mirar amb fàstic- i com es el pagues? Enganyant- la amb aquestes dues. Com t'ha dit en Ranma no te la mereixes.

-Ell no té res a dir, sempre va darrere d'altres. Tampoc et mereix.

En Ranma i l'Akane el van mirar amb ràbia. Aquest noi s'estava justificant, com sempre li tirava la culpa al seu rival pels merders on ell sol es ficava. En Ranma cansat es va acostar al seu rival.

\- Desapareix! No et vull tornar a veure-vos!. Ja no signifiques res per a mi, has deixat de ser el meu rival. Tens cinc minuts per estar al carrer- el va mirar de forma sinistre- si en aquest temps no estàs al carrer- es va acostar a en Ryoga, i li va parlar tan baix que només ho va sentir el sol-li explico el teu secret als meus pares i a la família Tendo.

En Ryoga el va mirar sorprès, després espantat. Però es va enfurismar i va mirar a en Ranma amb molt odi.

\- Sempre t'he odiat! Sempre sobresortint. Sempre llevant-me el que volia. Primer a l'escola el menjar i la popularitat, jo era el més conegut de l'escola i arribes tu i em deixes en segon pla. Després ja saps el que em vas quitar- es deferia a la seva humanitat en Jusenkyo- Després et vas interposar entre el meu destí i jo -es referia a l' Akane- vaig fer tot el que vaig poder i allà estava tu per impedir que jo triomfar-se- el noi es va enfurismar, es va aixecar i nu, davant la torbació de l'Akane, de les seves germanes i la Nodoka, va atacar a en Ranma- i ara ... ara em humilies davant de ...

No va poder seguir en Ranma li va pegar un cop de puny i el va enviar a volar.

-Tingues una mica de vergonya, que estàs davant de la meva mare i tres senyoretes- va dir en Ranma, va mirar a les seves dos ex promeses- i quan dic senyoretes no em refereixo a vosaltres. - el noi va mirar al seu mare- mare pot ajudar a estàs dues noies a sortir de casa.

La mare del jove va assentir, però abans va dir.

-Que ben dotat està aquest jove per rebre cops. D'ara en endavant rebrà molts, el mateix se l'ha buscat- va mirar a les dues ex del seu fill i va ordenar contundent- ¡vestir-vos! Us vull fora en dos minuts! - ningú va poder contradir la Nodoka i minuts després l' Ukyo i la Shampoo van deixar el dojo i no van tornar a entrar mai. Les dues van començar a barallar-se allà, van portar la seva baralla per tot el barri, i van destrossar tot al seu pas. El seu nou objectiu va ser en Ryoga, les dues ho van reclamar com a seu, i cap va voler cedir a aquest dret.

En Ryoga va tenir un mal aterratge, va saber el que sentia en Ranma quan l'Akane ho manava a volar. Va sentir el que va dir en Ranma quan ho va copejar. Es venjaria d'ell. No va poder, des d'aquest moment, i durant molt de temps, la seva vida va ser un infern. El van seguir les amazones per casar-ho amb la Shampoo. L'associació de venedors de Oyokomuyakis li va posar el cap a preu, tots venedors d'aquest menjar el buscaven per lliurar-lo a el pare de l'Ukyo, el seu destí era casar-ho amb l' Ukyo. I per rematar, la seva novia el buscava per que es casés amb ella, no el deixaria a aquestes dues boges. Fins que va resoldre aquest problema l'aprofitat d' en Ryoga va patir una constant prossecució.

Les altres dues noies que van participar en aquest complot, durant un temps van perseguir a en Ryoga. Quan la seva novia ho va aconseguir. Van tornar a la llar natal i van desfer les seves vides i amb el temps van aconseguir oblidar aquest nefast dia.

Tot s'havia resolt, en Ranma va demostrar la seva innocència. Li van demanar perdó, però el noi seguia enfadat, Com era possible que es creguessin que podia estar en dos llocs alhora? I pitjor Ser-li infidel a l' Akane? Trigaria a perdonar per creure-ho culpable.

Els pares d' en Ranma s'havien anat a dormir, en Soun també. La Kasumi va trigar una mica més en fer-ho. Al menjador només quedaven en Ranma i l' Akane ... i la Nabiki que volia respostes.

La germana mitjana mirava a en Ranma, no es creia tota la història, hi havia alguna cosa que se li escapava. Hi havia alguna cosa estranya en la història.

\- Ranma! No tens alguna cosa per explicar? - va preguntar la germana mitjana.

En Ranma la va mirar, i sense demostrar cap sentiment.

-Res. Tens molta imaginació. Què penses?

\- Crec que tot va ser un a parany que li vas fer a aquests- va dir la Nabiki amb presumpció- D'alguna manera vas enganyar a aquests tres.

En Ranma va mirar a aquesta jove i va somriure.

-Tens un excés d'imaginació. Penses malament, i penses que tots som com tu. - va contestar el noi.

\- Va, en Ranma té raó. Sempre pensant malament. - va dir l' Akane

\- Has vist com s'ha desfet d'aquestes altres? - va preguntar la Nabiki a la seva germana- ho ha fet com si no li importessin. Per a ell no ha significat res deixar d'estar promès amb elles. Ha trobat l'excusa perfecta per llevar-se de damunt a la Shampoo i l' Ukyo.

L' Akane va mirar a la seva germana, no podia ser, en Ranma se sentia dolgut, li va doldre aquella traïció. La Nabiki era molt imaginativa.

\- Vinga Nabiki! En Ranma es va sentir dolgut. Oi Ranma?

En Ranma va mirar a la seva promesa, es va aixecar.

-Si només em pregunteu ximpleries me'n vaig. Aniré una estona a el dojo i després em ficaré al llit. Demà tinc festa i no tinc pressa per aixecar-me. -anava a sortir, però Nabiki li va preguntar.

-T'has desfet de dos, ...

-Només em queda la Kodachi ... i en Kuno -va dir en Ranma he va fer un gest demostrant alegria. -en Ryoga no crec que torni i en Mousse tinc els meus dubtes, tant de bo comenci a perseguir en Ryoga, encara que pot que vingui. - es va adonar que havia parlat més del compte, i com sempre va canviar de tema-No sé que tonteries preguntes Nabiki. No tinc ganes de sentir les teves nicieses- i dit això va abandonar el menjador deixant a les dues germanes soles.

-Akane, tu no creuràs ...

\- Ho sento Nabiki, me'n vaig a dormir. No he dormit molt. Demà com Ranma tinc festa. M'aixecaré tard. - va mirar a la Nabiki- però tu si has d'anar a el Furinkan. - i Akane va sortir de el menjador.

La Nabiki va mirar per on va sortir la seva germana. En Ranma no era innocent, sabia que ell sabia alguna cosa, que aquests tres estiguessin en el dojo ... i en Ranma aparegués de sobte ... tot semblava un complot. Abans d'anar-se'n a l'escola podia treure-li informació a en Ranma i per això havia de demanar ajuda a l' Akane. Però aquell dia tant en Ranma com l' Akane tenien el que ells van cridar festa. En realitat, van ser expulsats dos dies, com tota la seva classe, per boicotejar l'última bogeria de el director. Podia despertar-los, va negar amb el cap. No era bo despertar a aquests dos per preguntar alguna cosa així, aquests dos tenien un pèssim despertar.

La Nabiki va pujar a la seva habitació, tenia molta son, es va ficar al llit. I quan queia en el somni va recordar que en Ranma va dir que anava a el dojo, Això era un avís !, Estava dient-li a l' Akane que volia parlar amb ella! Va lluitar amb totes les seves forces contra la son, va perdre aquesta batalla, segons després dormia com un tronc. Es despertaria tarda, al Furinkan l'esperava un passadís i una galleda amb aigua.

En Ranma en el dojo practicava, en un moment es va girar i davant seu a pocs centímetres es va trobar a la seva promesa que el mirava somrient.

\- Ak ... Aka ... Akane! - va exclamar sorprès. No s'esperava a la seva promesa. La va mirar, si ella hi era per que volia explicacions. No estava segur de donar-les. Dissimularia- Què fas aquí?

\- He vingut a que m'expliquis tot. La Nabiki té raó, saps més del que dius. - i el va mirar de forma inquisitiva. Mentre somreia, aquest tipus de somriure no li acabava d'agradar a en Ranma, quan la noia somreia així buscava informació- tu em vas demanar que vingués.

-Jo no sé de què parles, no et vaig demanar res.

-Si ho vas fer, vas dir que venies a el dojo, això era una invitació a que jo vingués. -l' Akane va somriure travessa- Últimament de vegades tens aquests relliscades, no te n'adones i em demanes alguna cosa, que vagi algun lloc, ho fas sense ser conscient. Volies explicar-me alguna cosa, i m'has citat aquí sense adonar-te'n.

Ell es va espantar, una altra equivocació sense adonar-se'n, aquesta dona ho feia actuar sense pensar. Ara havia de explicar-li la veritat, no podia amagar res a l'Akane, o gairebé res, la noia sabia quan mentia. I tampoc podia fer una retirada, això només seria postergar un temps el moment de confessar la veritat. Tard o d'hora havia de explicar-li a l'Akane la veritat, però va seguir dissimulant.

\- No sé que parles- va contestar el noi

\- Si ho saps. No em menteixis.

-No et menteixo, no sé res.

\- Per què no m'ho expliques? - va dir ella una mica furiosa- Em pensava que confiaves en mi.

-Això és millor que no ho sàpigues- va dir el noi, ella el va mirar d'una forma que ell va caure sota el seu embruix, a la fi es va rendir, però no volia explicar-ho, callar era el millor- és una cosa que t' espantarà i horroritzar à . He hagut d'anar en contra dels meus principis.

Ella el va mirar espantada, en Ranma va anar en contra dels seus principis? Què va haver de fer? Ella es va enfurismar, alguna cosa li deia que havia de saber-ho.

\- T'has tornat idiota de sobte? - va xisclar l' Akane ja més enfadada- ni això em pots explicar. Per què has anar en contra dels teus principis?

-Per que ... havia ... protegir alguna cosa- va dir el noi, tenia la cara vermella, parlava entretallat.

\- Protegir? Què havies de protegir? . Alguna de les teves amiguetes ?, Què és el bastant valuós per anar en contra ...? - encara que seguia furiosa va saber a l'instant el que era.

-Tu. Tu ets el més valuós! Et he de protegir per sobre de tot! Per damunt fins i tot de la meva pròpia vida !, Eres tu a qui havia de protegir! Aquests tres van planejar l'atac definitiu contra mi ... i contra tu. Van planejar alguna cosa horrorós i jo vaig haver de defensar-nos d'aquest atac- va mirar a la noia. En Ranma havia parlat de nou sense pensar. El noi es va quedar blanc, però va decidir no fer-se enrere. Va seure i va indicar a la jove que ho imitarà- asseu ara t'ho explico. Et vas a enfadar i molt.

La jove estava espantada, alguna cosa li deia que aquest atac no seria com els altres, pel que havia deixat entreveure el seu promès, hi havia alguna cosa tèrbol en aquest assumpte.

I el noi li va començar a explicar.

\- Recordes que quan ens enfadar i em vas manar a volar? - ella va assentir. No sabia que vinculació tenia amb tot. - el meu aterratge va ser dolent, vaig tardar a aixecar-me, em feia mal tot el cos. Quan em vaig recuperar tornava cap a aquí per les teulades, en per on tinc menys possibilitats de tenir una trobada amb algun element desagradable, i si em trobo amb un i anem a diferent nivell, ell pel carrer i jo per la teulada, tinc possibilitat de que no em vegin i escapar d'ell. Venia enfadat amb tu, molt furiós. Tenia ganes de venjar-me de tu.

La noia el va mirar furiosa.

\- Què planejaves? Tantes ganes tenies de humiliar-me? - ella estava molt alterada, tenia ganes de pegar-li un altre cop de mall -Tant em odies?

-No et odio... jo mai t'he odiat.

\- I llavors ... per què sempre em insultes? Per que mai et menges el que cuino? No saps el que fan mal els teus menyspreus. - la noia se sentia enfonsada, volia saber per què el noi no sentia res per ella, encara que un moment abans li havia dit que era important per a ell.

Ell la va mirar i els seus ulls van llampegar, el noi es va clavar les ungles i va sagnar.

\- Veus? Jo també sagno, no sóc de pedra - va dir ell, ella seguia sense entendre, el noi també estava furiós- tu també em insultes. Em dius rar, efeminat. A mi també em fan mal aquests insults. També em fan mal els teus menyspreus, em dol que somriguis als altres i als meus només males cares.- el noi sembla trist i dolgut.

L'Akane el va mirar sorpresa. En els seus baralles, ella no era l'única danyada, ella també atacava i ell també se sentia danyat, potser per això el noi l' atacava i la insultava. Va veure el mal de el noi, va allargar la mà per acariciar- li la cara d'el noi, però aquest va girar la cara. Ella es va entristir, però no es va enutjar. Va comprendre que el jove estava dolgut i ella tenia la culpa.

-Ho sento Ranma, jo no sé que dir, potser jo també sigui una bocamoll, i m' enfadi aviat- la noia es disculpava, havia de fer-ho, no sempre la culpa era de el noi.

-Jo també ho sento, em vaig deixar portar per la ràbia. Tant assetjament d'aquestes boges, tanta persecució d'aquests per reptar- me. Les bogeries del meu pare i el teu. En Happosai i la xantatgista de la teva germana. Estava fart furiós i quan tu vas arribar i em vas cridar vaig esclatar i ho vaig pagar amb tu. No vaig poder controlar-me, ja no aguantava més. Necessitava desfogar-me. Havia estat un dia pèssim.

El noi baixava el cap avergonyit. No era normal que ell demanés perdó.

\- I per què no et vas anar a el dojo a desfogar ...? - el va mirar i va somriure a formar de disculpa- anaves a fer-ho i jo vaig anar a per tu enfadada, -ell va fer que sí. - ho sento aquesta baralla va ser culpa meva. - va somriure - segueix comptant i s'abreuja que tinc son i tu també.

\- Per on anava? si, anava per les teulades, pensant en venjar-me de tu. No siguis mal pensada, volia menjar-me el teu postres, o amaga't el teu llibre, o qualsevol cosa semblant. Una cosa infantil- ella va somriure, o en Ranma era molt infantil o mai volia fer-la malbé de veritat -anava totalment ficat en el meu món, quan de cop vaig sentir que algú deia el teu nom i el meu, vaig tenir un calfred, i em vaig acostar a on se sentia aquestes veus, i des de dalt vaig veure els tres que ens van visitar aquesta nit.

Ella el va mirar va saber a l'instant que aquests tres havien planejat alguna cosa terrorífica.

-Segueix explicant.

-Fa algunes hores- va començar en Ranma com si expliqués un conte. -Vaig veure al carreró a dues de les meves presumptes promeses i a en Ryoga. Em vaig estirar al sostre per no delatar la meva presència i d'allà vaig veure i vaig escoltar tot.

-Avui la Shampoo rebre, aquesta medicina- vaig sentir dir a la Shampoo, mentre ensenyava un flascó petit - amb això no tenir problemes per treure a l' Akane, de el mig. I Airen ser meu.

Els altres dos nois la van mirar incrèduls.

\- Què és? - va preguntar l' Ukyo amb un to d'ignorant.

-Poderós afrodisíac. Si donar a Airen es tornarà boig de desig, i fer amor primera noia a veure.

Jo a l'escoltar em vaig espantar i vaig estar a punt de baixar i fer-lo parlar, però el vaig considerar millor i vaig seguir amagat, vaig voler saber que planejaven.

-Si, però allà estarà o' Akane que t' impedirà que posis en marxa el teu pla. - li va contestar l'Ukyo.

\- Per això estar en Ryoga- i va treure un altre ampolleta i l'hi va donar a el noi- tu donar-li això a noia violenta i ella donar-li i ella es tornarà una tigressa amb tu.

Jo em vaig quedar en blanc i paralitzat. Ens anaven a donar un afrodisíac per poder tenir-nos!

En aquest moment en Ranma va callar i va parar d'explicar, l' Akane el mirava amb una cara de terror. La noia tremolava de por, de ràbia, d'impotència.

\- Estàs dient que hem estat a punt ... de ser utilitzats, com ...? - no va poder continuar, la noia tancava el puny amb força i semblava s punt de plorar.

\- Si, van intentar drogar-nos amb l'esperança que ens lliuréssim a ells, i pel que vaig veure. Pels efectes que va fer aquesta droga a ells ... ho haguéssim fet, a aquestes hores tu i jo ... seriem una vergonya per a la nostra família. Aquests ens haguessin arruïnat la vida.

L'Akane feia esforços per no plorar. Estava terriblement furiosa, la seva vida i la d' en Ranma no valien res. Va fer un esforç i ...

-Segueix ... vull i he de saber com continua.

-Els tres van anar per diferents direccions, havien quedat a una hora. Entrarien quan estiguéssim dormint. Jo em vaig quedar una estona allà, estava paralitzat per la cosa que vaig sentir, no vaig creure que fossin capaços de fer-nos una cosa així.

El jove va tancar els ulls i va aspirar aire, una estona després va deixar anar aire i va continuar el relat.

-Jo planejava, deixar entrar a en Ryoga entrar a la teva habitació, i jo entrar després d'ell. I pegar-li una pallissa abans que et fes alguna cosa. Però tu podies despertar i pensar una mica estrany ... I colpejar-a tots dos. Tampoc podia parar-ho fora de la casa. Havia de ser alguna cosa que ho deixés per sempre fora de circulació, tant a en Ryoga com a elles dues.

\- Què vas fer? - va preguntar ella.

-En arribar a casa, vaig veure el teu uniforme escolar estes i vaig tenir una idea. El vaig agafar em vaig transformar en noia, i me'l vaig posar. - i en Ranma va rebre un cop de l'Akane

\- Pervertit!

\- Va ser necessari- es va defensar el noi. Fregant-se amb la mà on li va pegar la noia. - Vaig esperar a en Ryoga, i quan va arribar em vaig fer passar per tu. - no es va enfadar, només es va justificar

En Ryoga va entrar a la casa, va forçar la porta i la va deixar sense passador perquè entrés les seves còmplices. Jo des de la foscor el vaig veure. Vaig empassar saliva, el que anava fer no m'agradava. Estava desitjant pegar-li una pallissa, però em vaig contenir. Em vaig acostar a ell.

-Hola Ryoga- li vaig dir forçant la veu. - a què has vingut tan tard? Estan tots al llit. Només jo estic en peu.

Abans d'entrar, per agafar valor havia pres una mica d'aquest afrodisíac, i a l'escoltar-me es va posar tens. Imagina el que va passar pel seu cap. Es va llançar sobre mi i em va abraçar, em va començar a sobrar, em va recordar a en Kuno. No, aquest era pitjor. Vaig haver de parar-li el peus, i així tornava a atacar.

\- Què et passa en la veu? Sona diferent i sembles més baixa. - em va preguntar He vingut per tu Akane, avui tu i jo tindrem una nit d'amor.

Em seguia assetjant i tocant, i jo seguia contenint les ganes de posar-ho en orbita, i aquestes ganes a cada moment eren més i més gran. Però em vaig haver de contenir.

-M'ha canviat la veu per culpa d' en Ranma, m'he refredat. L'altre dia aquest ximple va adoptar un constipat ... i ens ho ha enganxat a tota la família.- era cert , en part, ho van agafar tu i jo, i van contagiar a tota la família.

\- Aquest maleït Ranma! - va grunyir aquest pervertit sense deixar de ficar-me mà. Jo molest li treia les mans, però me les tornava a posar. Cada vegada em quedava menys paciència i a ell menys temps per anar a visitar la lluna- Avui et faré oblidar a aquest miserable- va treure l'ampolleta amb el afrodisíac i m'ho va donar- pren-te això, et farà veure la vida de diferent manera. -Jo l'hi vaig treure, em vaig girar i vaig dissimular prendre-m'ho, al veure això es va alegrar, i em va abraçar- ara tu i jo ...

No vaig aguantar més i ho vaig deixar K.O. El vaig pujar a la meva habitació i el vaig ficar al meu futon i vaig baixar em vaig treure les teves robes, em vaig transformar en noi, em vaig posar les meves robes i vaig esperar una estona fins que van arribar les dues noies.

En Ranma va mirar l' Akane, la noia el mirava seriosa. Durant tot el relat havia estat callada i expectant. Ella va veure els canvis d'humor de el noi, cada vegada més furiós com més avançava el relat. Per a ell va ser una humiliació haver de fer aquest paper. Encara que va aguantar molt, en Ranma va tenir massa paciència. Havia d'haver manat a en Ryoga als núvols abans d'entrar a la casa.

-Va, segueix que et queda la part de les noies.

-Per abreujar, tinc sòl ... i tu també. Demà si vols podem parlar més. – l'Akane va assentir, a l'endemà, quan els dos estiguessin més calmats ja parlarien de això- Elles van arribar, poc després que jo acabés de vestir-me. També havien begut aquesta potinga i m'ho van oferir a mi. Jo vaig simular beure-ho. Es van comportar com en Ryoga, no! Pitjor! Si ja son unes pervertides sense veure res. Jo havia de llevar-los les mans de sobre de mi, em sentia igual de humiliat que amb en Ryoga, i a elles no podia donar-li un cop- el noi s'estava enfurismat de nou, no li agradava parlar d'això- en un moment, ja cansat de el seu assetjament, els vaig dir que pujava a la meva habitació, que elles esperessin cinc minuts, els vaig dir que havia de preparar-me ... i vaig pujar i em vaig ocultar al passadís, i vaig veure com pujaven, no vam deixar passar ni tres minuts! i se van ficar en la meva habitació- el noi va respirar- la resta ja ho saps.

L' Akane estava furiosa, rabiosa. Es va aixecar de terra i va començar a caminar. Anava en una direcció i de cop es girava i anava en una altra. En Ranma va esperar que ella es calmés, que assimilés el que li havia explicat.

\- **AQUESTES MAL NASCUDES** ... I aquest estúpid Porc! - va cridar de cop- me'ls carregaré quan els vegi. - va mirar amb ràbia a el noi, en Ranma es va pensar que tenia els minuts contats- ... i tu no ho impediràs, o et va matar a tu també.

-Però ...

\- Res de peròs! - va dir la jove furiosa- **Saps els que ens han intentat fer?**

\- **Si Akane**! **Ho sé**! **Maleïda sigui !, Akane jo hi era! Ho vaig sentir en primera fila!** \- ara era ell el enfadat i ella l'espantada. - ens van intentar drogar perquè complíssim amb els seus bojos desitjos. No em estic justificar per retornar-les la pilota. Pots que vegis que els he treure el seu honor. Però a l'intentar atacar-nos d'aquesta manera ... llevar-nos el nostre honor davant de la família ... no mereixien compassió. Mai els perdonaré, no esperava això d'ells.

L' Akane el va mirar, el noi se sentia fatal. Havia perdut la confiança d'aquests tres ... els havia considerat els seus amics. Se sentia perdut ja no podia confiar en ningú, i ella ho va compendiar.

\- Quan vas dir que t'havien traït, no et referies a que aquestes dues et van posar les banyes, sinó que van planejar al costat d' en Ryoga de destrossar-nos la vida- el noi va dir si amb el cap- per a tu això va ser una traïció. - va pensar en alguna cosa- la Nabiki tenia raó, no et va importar desfer-te d'aquestes dues. Semblava que et van posar l'ocasió en safata, per fer-ho.

En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure amb tristesa.

-Encara que et sembli malvat, feia molt de temps que desitjava trobar una forma de desfer-me d'elles. Trencar el compromís que elles creien que tenien amb mi. Des de sempre s'han utilitzat qualsevol cosa per separar-nos. Et van fer perdre la memòria. Les píndoles de l'amor. El túnel trenca parelles. La canya que va voler utilitzar amb tu en Ryoga i jo vaig ser pescat-l'Akane sàvia que ell odiava parlar d'aquest succés, es va posar en ridícul per culpa d' en Ryoga- i ara això. -no em penedeixo del que he fet, ells no ho farien, per què ho he de fer jo? Ja estic cansat, ens fan alguna cosa per separar-nos ... i som tan ximples i els perdonen. Doncs s'ha acabat. Ja no perdono ni oblit.

L'Akane sàvia que això era mentida, en Ranma es qüestionava el que havia fet, però tenia raó, ells no ho farien. Es va abraçar a ell, el noi es va posar rígid, però al poc temps les seves mans van pujar i poc a poc va anar abraçant a la noia. Se sentia tan càlid l'abraçada de la jove que en Ranma es va abandonar a ell.

-Anem a dormir. Estem cansant. Demà ja en parlarem i amb el dia veurem això des d'una nova perspectiva. - va dir la noia- no et tortures, ells mai s'han penedit del que han fet. No et diré del que has fet està bé, tampoc et diré que està malament. Només que el fet el que has vist just. Si no ho haguessis fet ara tu i jo estaríem condemnats- la jove va tenir un calfred a pensar-hi.

I els dos van abandonar el dojo i es van refugiar a les seves habitacions.

En Ranma, a la seva habitació, pensava en el futur. L'Akane en la seva feia el mateix. El que no sabien els dos eren que pensaven exactament el mateix.

-Demà amb tota possibilitat vindran en Kuno, la seva germana i possiblement en Mousse ... - va murmurar en Ranma.

\- ... la Nabiki els cridarà i els informarà- murmurar l'Akane- ens tindrem un dia tranquil. El millor que podíem fer ...

\- ... l' Akane i jo és anar-nos tot el dia. - el noi va somriure amb maldat, i va treure el ampolleta que li va llevar a en Ryoga- podia usar això amb aquests tres. Ja m'imagino en Mousse i la Kodachi. Però i en Kuno contra qui puc utilitzar això- i va tenir una malvada idea. - l'hi va poder donar a ...

\- ...la Nabiki, així ens desfarem d'aquesta vampira i dels seus xantatges- la noia va somriure amb maldat, li havia tret una ampolleta a en Ranma quan ho abraçada- dissabte tota la família se'n va de vacances i només ens quedarem a la casa ...

\- ... l' Akane i jo, i podia utilitzar el afrodisíac amb mi i l' Akane i ... - el noi va negar amb el cap estava pensant com havien fet aquests tres. No, es desfaria dels altres tres sense necessitats d'aquesta porqueria- no necessito això.

El noi es va aixecar de el futon es va acostar a la finestra la va obrir i va llançar amb força el ampolleta que havia tret a en Ryoga. L' ampolleta va volar i va xocar amb una ampolleta idèntic, el llançat per l'Akane.

Els dos nois es van ficar en els seus llits. No necessitaven ajudes per a res, ni per a desfer-se dels rivals restants, ni per aconseguir sortir a la persona estimada. Dissabte seria un dia especial, per què aquest dia aconseguirien a la fi a l'altre sense ajuda de res. Aquesta nit van dormir tranquils, en els seus meravellosos somnis només sortien ells, sense rivals ni problemes, això seria una bona premonició de la bona futur que els etzibava.

**FI**.

* * *

.

**EPÍLEG**.

En Ryoga es va tornar un fugitiu, fugint a cada hora de tres grups que ho buscaven contínuament. Fugint de la Shampoo, de l'Ukyo, i de la seva novia. Les tres amb el mateix objectiu, fer-lo passar per l'altar. Fugint a el menor soroll, per a la seva desgràcia ningú fuig per sempre i va caure en un parany estesa per la seva núvia Akari. A les poques hores va passar a ser a estar casat, la seva llibertat va acabar. La seva derrota davant el clan Saotome va ser total quan anys després, les seves dos filletes es van casar amb els fills bessons d' en Ranma i l' Akane, i van adoptar el cognom Saotome.

La Shampoo després de ser castigada, va ser casada amb en Mousse, el noi va aconseguir el que volia. Però ella no ho va veure igual, al principi, després va quedar totalment enamorada del seu marit, però aquest es va tornar al cap d'un grup que va treure al seu llogaret de el passat. En Mousse h0i havia viscut al Japó, lluny de les opressores lleis de les amazones, i li va agradar aquesta llibertat. El jove va unir als joves i als al final van enderrocar a les matriarques i van modernitzar el seu llogaret. Per disgust de la Shampoo el seu marit, i no ella, es tornar en part de el consell de la vila, és més es va tornar el cap de poble. El major disgust de l'amazona va arribar quan la seva filla va fugir en contra de la seva voluntat al Japó. I va acabar casada amb el tercer fill de l'Akane i en Ranma. La seva filla va aconseguir el que ella no, aconseguir atrapar un Saotome

Ukyo al no aconseguir ni a en Ranma, ni a en Ryoga, es va casar amb el seu cambrer, com els altres dos que van participar en el complot va ser feliç, i com els altres dos va tenir el seu disgust. Els seus fillets es van enamorar de les dues filles bessones d' en Ranma i l' Akane. Dues rèpliques de l'Akane i en Ranma noia. L' Ukyo va suplicar als seus fills que no es casessin amb elles. Però els dos nois no només no li van fer cas, sinó que també van adoptar el cognom de les seves dones.

Excepte aquests disgustos aquestes tres persones van ser feliços.

Mentre en Ranma i l' Akane van formar una família nombrosa. Van tenir dies bons i dolents. Però van tirar endavant. Tot i que no van poder esperar aquell dissabte per declarar el seu amor. A l'endemà d'aquest atac, en un parc ells dos tot sol ...


	22. Chapter 22: El secret de l'Akane

**22ª. El secret de l'Akane.**

.

L' Akane estava a la seva habitació. Asseguda en el seu escriptori escrivint en el seu lliberta. Escrivia l'esborrany de la seva nova història, li quedava poc per acabar-la. Era una història sobre els seus dos personatges d'anime preferit. Després quan la tingués ben polida, la passaria al seu ordinador i la pujaria a internet. No era la primera vegada que pujava una, i no seria l'última.

Es va dur el llapis als llavis i les mans a darrere del cap i va mirar al sostre. Aquest animi era tan semblant a la seva història amb en Ranma. Tenia calfreds al recordar els semblants. El personatge principal amb una promesa oficial, ningú dels dos reconeixia que es volien. Sent assetjats per una altra promesos, promeses, rivals, etc. En poques paraules, un anime que semblava tret de la seva pròpia història.

Va sospirar, va mirar la seva història, li va donar el final adequat. I el va repassar, va canviar algunes coses, va suprimir algunes altres, va canviar el final, però s'ho va pensar i va tornar a posar el final original.

Va tancar la llibertat, va tenir gana i va decidir baixar a la cuina i preparar un berenar, la Kasumi havia sortit amb el doctor Tofu. El metge havia tornat a Nerima després de mesos absent estudiant a Alemanya.

La Nabiki havia sortit amb les seves amigues, com més lluny estigués millor, després de l'última que va muntar en el dojo. Va avisar les seves rivals i els d' en Ranma que es passaven les tardes entrenant junts. I van arribar i van destrossar el dojo. Ĺ' Akane va acabar amb la cama trencada i en Ranma havent de entrenar en un descampat. La Nabiki va patir les ires dels dos promesos, i ara els defugia, però no per això desaprofitava fer negocis a costa d'ells.

El seu pare i el d' en Ranma havien sortit a emborratxar-se. Tia Nodoka estava donant els últim tocs a casa seva. Ja l'havien reconstruït, aviat ella i oncle Genma s'anirien a ella. En Ranma podia marxar o quedar-se. No sabia el que faria, ella creia que ell se sentia partit.

I en Ranma, estaria entrenant, tornaria en una mitja hora, sempre tornava a la mateixa hora, encara que de vegades es trobava amb els seus rivals i ell els agraïa haver-los destrossat el dojo i que l' Akane hagués acabat amb un peu trencat.

Va sortir de la seva habitació recolzant-se en una crossa, li feia mal el peu danyat, l'avisava que aviat, en un parell de dia potser, plouria.

Va arribar a la cuina, va obrir la nevera i va treure un flam i una poma.

Mentre berenava va pensar en com havia canviat tot des que van tornar de la Xina. En Ranma s'havia tornat més protector, estava sempre a sobre d'ella, vigilant-la, protegint-la. Hi havia amenaçat varies vegades a aquesta tres boges perquè la deixessin en pau. I els havia donat varia pallisses als seus tres rivals. El noi intentava no insultar-la, però no sempre ho aconseguia, era difícil canviar els vells hàbits i més d'una vegada ella havia de castigar-lo.

Però en Ranma poc a poc s'anava desfent d'aquesta capa de noi rude, al menys amb ella, i anava perdent la vergonya de mostrar els seus sentiments.

Al matí havien acabat de reparar el dojo, però el noi no va saber, va arribar de l'escola, ella no va poder anar per culpa de la seva cama trencada, la va saludar, es va interessar com estava i va sortir a entrenar, no va tenir temps de dir-li que no calia anar-se'n a entrenar, com sempre aquest noi actuava abans de pensar.

Va acabar de berenar, va netejar tot i va pujar a la seva habitació. Els va costar pujar les escales.

-¡Maldita cama! Si en Ranma fos aquí em pujaria a braços- dir ella, això era segur. En Ranma era l'encarregat de pujar-la o baixar-la de la seva habitació.

Quan va arribar a la seva habitació, assegut a la cadira del seu escriptori estava el noi.

-Ranma! - va dir ella sorpresa-Què fas aquí? Quan has arribat?

-No he arribat a entrenar, he vist a aquests esperant-me i m'he tornat. No volia embolics, ja estic farts de tant assetjament.- va contestar ell- I tu on estaves?

-He baixat una estona a la cuina-va dir ella.

-, I perquè no em cridaves? - va contestar ell una mica enfadat- fa estona que sóc aquí. Saps que no pots caminar bé, ni pots fer esforç baixant ni pujant escales.

\- No sabies que estaves - va contestar ella també enfadada- no necessito a ningú que em cuidi, jo mateixa ...

-Si que necessites que t'ajudin! -Va cridar furiós ell- Què vols romandre més temps amb això al peu? - va assenyalar el embenat - el metge et va dir que no fessis esforços, i tu no li fas ni cas. Et he de lligar perquè et estiguis quieta?

-No et necessito. No necessito a ningú. Em curaré sense demanar-te ajuda

-Per què ets tan difícil ?, Per què no et deixes cuidar? Cada dia et baixo a el menjador i a la nit et pujo a la teva habitació. No vols que ningú t' ajudis, has fer fora de la teva habitació a la Kasumi i la meva mare. Per què no vols ajuda?

-Per què he de demostrar que em puc valer per mi mateixa !. Per que tinc que demostrar que no sóc una maldestre! Per que tinc ...!

-No parles per tu- la va tallar el noi- repeteixes el que diuen aquestes tres. No has de demostrar res, ni a mi, ni a tu. I a elles menys! El teu vals pel que ets !, No pel que altres diuen de tu !. Ets la meva amiga, la meva companya, la meva aliada, per que et tingut al meu costat quan t'he necessitat, sense imposar-me res. T'he tingut al meu costat en les bones estones i en els dolents. Quan necessitava algú que em donés suport i m'ajudés a aixecar-me i o en les estones que ens rèiem i divertíem, mai m'has demanat res a canvi.

El noi es va girar, tenia la cara vermella. L'enuig li havia fet parlar més del compte, era tard per retratar-ni per a dissimular. El que s'ha dit, dit estava, no hi havia marxa enrere.

-Tu també ets el meu amic, promès per la mateixa raons, però he de demostrar que puc cuidar-te, ajudar-te en el futur ... - va dir ella.

-A qui? - va dir el noi desesperat. No comprenia l'actitud de la jove. El sol demanava que ella estigués amb ell. No que fos la millor en tot.

-A mi! M'ho he de demostrar a mi !. Sempre he estat maldestre! Mai seré com la Kasumi, no seré tan bona mestressa de casa ... ni com les teves altres promeses ... tinc tantes mancances.-La noia plorava, en Ranma va comprendre a la noia, la seva baixa estima.

\- No et demano que siguis com la Kasumi, ni com aquestes tres menys. No vull que siguis la Kasumi, no la vull- va veure com el va mirar l' Akane- només aprecio com germana gran. Amb tu és diferent, ets la meva millor amiga, la que sap més de mi. La que més em comprendre.- va veure com l'alegria tornava al seu promesa- no pensi que ets la pitjor.- la va mirar i va somriure- i escrius molt bé.

L' Akane va obrir els ulls sorpresa, aquest immadur havia mirat la lliberta on escrivia els seus fics.

-Què has fet? Has llegit els meus fics- dir ella furiosa.

-Fics? Què és un fics? - va preguntar Ranma.

\- Un fic és una història que es puja a internet.

-Les puges? I les llegeix algú?- es va començar a enfadar- No vull que ho tornis a fer. No vull que ningú et molesti, ni es rigui de tu.

\- No et preocupis – va dir ella furiosa-el meu compte és coneguda per un sobrenom, ningú sap qui sóc realment. El meu nom en el compte és Jusen-do.

-Tu ets Jusen-do.?- va dir en Ranma sorprès. L' Akane el va mirar espantada, ell la llegia.

\- M'havia dit que no sabia que era un fic, ni que tenia sobrenom.

\- Jo no sabia que a aquestes històries es deia fics i que el nom de qui les escrivia era un sobrenom.-l' Akane el va mirar, típic d'ell, llegir alguna cosa i no saber això, el seu promès era talòs.- sóc un seguidor teu - va dir avergonyit- tot i que també he utilitzat el que tu has anomenat sobrenom.

L'Akane es va posar vermella, el seu promès havia llegit les seves històries, no podia ser cert, es volia morir.

-No em diràs el teu nom al fic -va preguntar ella.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure.

-No, només llegeixo, com a molt t'he posat un petit comentari.

Com ella va pensar el no ho diria.

-Almenys digues-me el teu sobrenom- va demanar la noia.

\- No, així sempre estaràs amb la dubte- va dir ell rient.

-Seràs !, T'ho puc treure a cops! - va dir una mica furiosa.

\- No aconseguiràs res! - va contestar el noi. Va mirar la llibreta i la va agafar- així que aquí tens les teves futures història- va mirar la llibreta- ja que la llegiré abans que ningú.

Ella es va abalançar sobre ell, fins i tot amb una cama trencada gairebé va volar.

\- Donar - me la! - va exigir la jove molt furiosa- no tens cap dret, espera com els altres.

-Si, tinc aquest dret-va dir ell rient i fugint de l' Akane- sóc el teu promès !.

-Això no et dona cap dret-va contestar la noia i va treure el mall per pegar-li un cop. - Donar-me la llibreta! - va ordenar la noi i va intentar agafar-lo, però a l'estar lesionada no podia agafar-lo.

El noi va sortir per la finestra.

-Quan les llegeixi ja t'ho donaré- va dir el noi rient i se'n va anar deixant a l' Akane furiosa i sola. Quan tornés el noi el escarmentaria.

Van anar passant les hores i el noi no tornava. A l'hora de sopar. Estaven tota la família menys el noi.

-I en Ranma? - va preguntar la Nodoka.

-No ho sé. Va estar una estona a la meva habitació i després se'n va anar.

-Segur que no us vau enfadar- va dir la Nabiki amb un somriure piqués en el seu cara- us he sentit discutir, segur que et va fer alguna cosa i tu ho vas manar a volar.

-No em va fer res! i Jo no ho manar a volar-- va cridar la noia. No confessaria que e Ranma va fugir amb la seva llibreta dels fics. Ningú havia de saber que escrivia històries o es riurien d'ella, sobretot la Nabiki.

El sopar va continuar amb tranquil·litat, ningú volia enutjar a la Akane, l'únic que aconseguia calmar-era en Ranma i ara no se sabia on era.

Van passar les hores i en Ranma no tornava. La Nabiki va insinuar que el noi estaria amb alguna de les seves altres promeses. L' Akane la va mirar amb ganes de matar-la, però alguna cosa li deia a l' Akane que el seu promès no estava amb cap d'aquesta tres, que no feia res d_olent, ni per enutjar. Però no per això, quan ell tornés, no deixaria de donar-li un bon cop, això per preocupar- la._

_A l'anar a dormir, el noi seguia sense aparèixer, ella molt preocupada va trigar a adormir-se. En Ranma no va tornar per dinar, ni per menjar. Va tornar a la tarda, quan feia vint- i-quatre hores que havia desaparegut. En Ranma va tornar a l'habitació de la noia._

_-On has estat? - va preguntar la noia furiosa, amenaçant-ho amb una espasa de fusta._

_-Joo? He estat llegint. - va contestar el noi._

_\- Llegint? No em diràs que has estat llegint fins hora- va dir ella amb incredulitat. No es creia el que deia el noi._

_\- SI, he estat llegint fins ara. M'he llegit totes les teves històries, no he emprat més de dues o tres hores._

_-Dos o tres hores? - va preguntar ella de nou amb ironia - Ranma !, Has estat fora Vint-i-quatre hores!_

_En Ranma la va mirar, ella va veure que no la creia. Per a ell només va estar unes poques hores._

_-No ho entenc Akane .. jo he llegit les teves històries, no podia parar. I les he acabat i he tornat. No ha passat molt de temps_

_-Hi havia moltes històries, algunes molt llargues. T'has anat ficant tant en elles que has perdut la moció de el 'temps.- ella ja no tenia ganes de pegar-li-i que et semblen les històries?_

_\- No estan malament- va dir ell- estan ben escrites i són interessants ..._

_\- Però ..._

_\- Aquests personatges de les teves històries s'assemblen a nosaltres. S'assemblen molt, tant que fan por. Sempre fugint dels seus rivals i els seus assetjadores, com nosaltres. - va dir el noi- en les teves històries han de lluitar per aconseguir guanyar a aquests bojos._

_-I tu com ho faries? - va dir ella._

_-No sé. Una història en què ells dos, sortissin junts, anessin a el cinema, a prendre alguna cosa. Que poc a poc anessin congeniant, més del que ja hi són, passant dels assetjadors i assetjadores._

_L' Akane el va mirar, aquest no era el Ranma que ella coneixia. Durant una estona no va saber si això havia de passar amb els personatges de el seu fic o amb ells mateixos, no ho va preguntar._

_-Bé Akane et deixo. Tinc gana i he de rentar-me. Porto moltes hores sense fer-ho._

_El sortir de l'habitació i la va deixar sola. L' Akane va mirar la llibreta. Algú tan poc acurat com en Ranma la podia fer malbé, tacar la seva llibreta i perdre pagines senceres. Però la llibreta estava bé, sense taques. Però va descobrir una història nova, una no escrita per ella, la va haver de escriure en Ranma. Coneixent-havia de ser una ximpleria. Quan va acabar el relat del seu promès tenia llàgrimes als ulls, aquest relat l'havia emocionat i l'havia fet riure i plorar, que gran talent amagava en Ranma. El relat era ple d'amor, en què els dos protagonistes deixaven veure el seu amor de forma oberta i sincera._

_Aquella nit quan va baixar a sopar._

_-Mira Akane, ja ha tornat en Ranma- va dir rient la Nabiki- No vas a preguntar-li on ha estat? - aquesta noia era una xafardera._

_\- No. En Ranma pot anar on vulgui, no em deu cap explicació- va dir l' Akane com si no li importarà on havia estat el seu promès._

_-Això opino jo. No li he de explicacions a l' Akane. I menys davant de la família- va contestar en el mateix to en Ranma._

_Els dos es van mirar i van girar les seves cares fent un gest despectiu. La Nabiki va veure que era pur teatre, després ho interrogaria, però per a la seva desgràcia la Kasumi, veient el que es proposava la Nabiki se la va endur a netejar els plats._

_Hores després, els dos promesos estaven junts a la teulada._

_-Fa una bona nit, es veu bé les estrelles- va dir ella._

_\- Com cada nit- va contestar ell. L' Akane el va mirar, sempre fent-se el dur, encara que ella sabia que era pura façana._

_\- Vinga Ranma, per una vegada podies dir alguna cosa menys altiu, confessar que t'agrada contemplar les estrelles._

_En Ranma la va mirar simulant desgana. No confessaria això mai, la seva reputació s'aniria a la porra._

_-No m'agrada contemplar les estrelles. M'agrada ser aquí per que s'està tranquil. Sense ningú que em molesti._

_L' Akane es va girar perquè no la veiés somriure, ja no la enganyava. El Ranma insensible ja no era creïble per a ella, sabia el que amagava sota d'aquesta cuirassa i li semblava més atractiu, però no l'hi diria a cara, si ho feia, en Ranma s'enfadaria, no volia enfadar- se amb ell._

_-Escolta Ranma, gràcies per la teva fic, és molt bonic._

_-Què fic? Són tots teus. Jo no escric cap ximpleria._

_L' Akane va negar amb el cap, aquest Ranma sempre ocultant els seus sentiments._

_._

_Hi havia passat uns mesos i l'Akane va pujar al seu compte el fic escrit per en Ranma, i havia aconseguit bones crítiques, encara que hi havia un seguidor ... amb el sobrenom de el Salvatge Cavall, aquest seguidor restava segura que era el seu promès. No, no estava segura, ho sabia de cert que aquest seguidor era en Ranma._

_A ells dos, com en la història d' en Ranma, les coses els anaven bé. Sortien junts, i sense haver-se de enfrontar-se als seus rivals, ni viure grans aventures, podien gaudir de ser promesos, va somriure. Les coses anaven bé, el futur era immillorable. I al seu costat tenia a Ranma que la recolzava en tot._

* * *

_Anys després._

_Akane, la famosa campiona mundial d'arts marcials i escriptora, presentava el seu últim llibre. En pocs anys s'havia tornat una escriptora important, encara que un misteri l'envoltava. Seguia signant amb el sobrenom dels seus temps de fic, però a aquest nom li havia afegit un cia. Es rumorejava que aquesta escriptora tenia un co- escriptor. Algú que l'ajudava a escriure les seves històries, però ningú havia descobert res._

_En l'esdeveniment s'havia reunit un nodrit grup de famosos, de periodistes. Tots a la recerca d'una foto amb la famosa campiona mundial i escriptora. Però ningú del més que nodrit grup lectors desconeguts, els seus autèntics seguidors._

_L' Akane era a la taula esperant signar llibres. Va mirar la fila dels que esperaven que li signés el llibre i va sentir repugnància, tot i que no ho va deixar veure. Ningú d'aquests l'admirava realment, només anava per que era una campiona d'arts marcials i escriptora, si sabessin que el cinquanta per cent de les seves històries era de el seu coautor, soci, entrenador i marit Ranma._

_Va sentir un soroll i va veure entrar algú, com sempre anava a les seves presentacions, estava sota contacte que aquest home havia de passar i estar en la presentació. Va avançar en direcció a la taula on estava Akane, saltant-se la fila de 'admiradors' que no van dubtar a queixar-se._

_-Posa't a la cua! - va dir un. El nouvingut va retrocedir, aquest home era el fill d'un famós actor, també era actor, però no per mèrits propis._

_-És Ranma Saotome! El campió mundial d'arts marcials.- es va sentir dir._

_\- No entenc com un brut que només fa servir els punys està sempre a costat de la senyoreta Tendo, ella és una deesa._

_En Ranma es va girar i va mirar a aquest home. Un home dels negocis, jove, milionari, per herència familiar, i totalment un incapaç._

_-Aquest brut com tu dius. És campió d'arts marcials, fet a si mateix. No he necessitat a ningú per arribar aquí. No com que ho estan en el seu lloc pel seu pare. - l'home es va enfurismar - A part tinc dos títols universitaris, com la meva sòcia i parella esportiva Akane Tendo, és més del que tu tens._

_-Es massa bona per tu, ets un betol que no la saps cuidar. Ella devia estar amb mi. Jo sabia com cuidar-la. No com tu- Va dir el home._

_A en Ranma li va venir al cap totes les ximpleria que deia en Kuno. Va negar amb el cap i va seguir el seu camí, ignorant, al simple aquest_

_-Tu!, escolta! Que t' estic parlant- deia el home._

_L' Akane mirava i va somriure, en Ranma havia actua be, encara que aquell home es mereixia un bo cop _

En Ranma es va dirigir a on estava l'Akane es va ajupir i li va parlar a l'orella.

-Missió complerta. Demà ens anem a la muntanya. He tancat aquest assumpte amb la meva mare y la teva germana Kasumi, elles es faran càrrec del nostre petit problema. - va posar un somriure entremaliat - gaudeix de la signatures. Estaré al teu costat per si tens algun problema.

-D' acord- va contestar ella. Ell problema que va dir el jove, era el fill de els dos. Un nen de un any, que era el rei de la família- a les dos les agradarà fer-se càrrec d' ell.

La signatura de llibres es va realitzar amb algun que altre problema, que van solucionar amb relativa facilitat, alguns que es va voler fer-se el llest amb l' Akane. Va rebre el seu merescut per part de l'Akane o en Ranma si l'incaut es posava molt pesat.

Però quan es va complicar va ser quan es va donar la roda de premsa.

-No sabem que fa aquí el senyor Saotome. Un mestre d'arts marcials que no sap fer la o amb un canut.- va preguntar un periodista, treballava en un programa.

-El senyor Saotome és la meva parella esportiva i soci en el dojo Tendo. A part te dues carreres universitàries, sap mes que fer la o en un canut.

-Però la seva parella sentimental és el senyor Hibiki- va intervenir un altre periodista.

Els dos joves es van enfuriar, però no van mostrar aquest estat. Sempre el mateix aquest periodistes, sempre malmetent, i dient coses que no ran certes.

-Ryoga Hibiki és un competidor d' en Ranma en els tornejos, i res més. Actualment està casat amb la senyoreta Akari i tenen una filleta molt maca de un anys. No fiquin rebombori entre parelles o seran demandats, com ja ho van ser, es preteses promeses del senyor Ranma.

-Això no és cert, ens han informat que ... - va dir el primer periodista.

-La senyoreta Akane està al costat de Hibiki. I jo amb la senyoreta Shampoo- va dir en Ranma i va esbufegar fastiguejat. A cada roda de premsa les mateixes preguntes gilipollas - és fals. És un invent de les amazones, per perdre amb l' Akane-va mirar la noia i aquesta va dir si amb el cap- no contestessin més preguntes íntimes, només sobre el nou llibre d'Akane, sembla que no n' hi ha gent de la premsa especialitzada, tant sols de programes del cor .

\- No havia de decidir això vostè- va dir el periodista d'el cor- és la senyoreta Akane l'entrevistada. L'home el va mirar amb maldat, -un descerebrat com vostè, jove, no havia d'estar aquí.

Els dos joves es van enfurismar, aquest home era un mal educat. En Ranma estava a punt de contestar-li, però l' Akane es va avança.

-En Ranma és el meu soci, ajudant en el dojo, entrenador ..., és una persona que te tota confiança meva, i si ell no hagués d'estar aquí, es pot dir el mateix de periodistes de fora d'el món de la premsa dels llibres ... - i va mirar a aquest periodista - com uns periodistes d'un programa del cor de merda.

L'Akane menyspreava als programes de cor, i això era conegut, i més d'un periodista s'havia portat una resposta tibant per la jove. En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure, aquesta era la seva Akane, la noia con la qual estava casat. Els periodistes la van mirar espantats, l' Akane era coneguda per les seves respostes contundents a aquests personatges

-Senyor Saotome, Sap qui ajuda a la senyoreta Tendo amb els seus llibres?

-Si !, ho sé! Però no estic autoritzat per dir-ho.- va riure- tampoc vull dir- ho.

-Que relació tenen vostès dos? - va preguntar un altre periodista.

-Hem dit que no contestarem preguntes íntimes- va dir l' Akane indignada. Els dos es van mirar i van somriure.

-Podíem dir que ens vam casar durant l'últim curs de institut! ¡Que tenim un nen. Però com no ens van a creure, passem de vosaltres. I com ens continuen fent preguntes íntimes ens anem- va contestar l' Akane.

I es van anar deixant als allí reunits en estat de xoc, que no van poder reaccionar a temps, quan ho van fer els nois estaven lluny.

A l'endemà els dos nois van desaparèixer. Havien entrenar-se per al pròxim torneig i començar a escriure el seu pròxim llibre. Serien uns dies de tranquil·litat, quan tornessin al dojo els esperava un infern. Els seus pares pretenien prometre al seu fill amb la filla d' en Ryoga . I això no va agrada a els joves pares. Els dos avis van patir la ira dels dos pares.


	23. Chapter 23: El Repte

**23****. El Repte**.

.

-Ets ximple !, m'has avergonyit - va dir la jove furiosa- és una cosa que saben fer fins i tot els nens de deu anys. I arriba el senyor Ranma i falla.

-No sóc ximple. M'he equivocat -es va defensar el noi- tu em vas passar els apunts. Tenies malament la fórmula. Vas posar un "" en lloc d'un "".

Ella el va mirar furiosa.

-Deixa'm veure on em vaig equivocar- va contestar ella enfadada. El noi li va ensenyar el problema- jo no em vaig equivo ... - va mirar els seus apunts era cert el seu signe "" semblava més un "" que un "" - Bé ... jo ... em ... - va dir ella rient amb un riure falsa .- ... vaig equivocar- i de seguida es va tornar a enfadar.- però tu et vas haver de donar compte. Si no haguessis faltat a classe.

-Si no hagués hagut de perseguir a la idiota de la Shampoo que et va robar la feina de manualitats. A el menys el vaig recuperar sense haver de prometre-cap cita, ni que ho trenqués - va dir amb alleujament el noi- t'ho torno i M'ho agraeixes? ... no !, em vas bufetejar, amb l'excusa que vaig aprofitar per besar a la Shampoo , i tot per què et va enganyar l'idiota d' en Ryoga.

-No ho insultis !, es va equivocar.- va dir l' Akane, sabia que en Ryoga l'havia enganyat perquè s'enfadarà amb en Ranma. I ho va aconseguir, però si ho admetia hauria de demanar perdó al seu promès, i el seu orgull no li ho permetia, encara que ella se sentia malament per bufetejar el noi sense merèixer- lo.- en Ryoga és més lleial com amic que tu ... - va dir la noia. Però - "Què estic dient ?. Si ens ha traït sempre que ha volgut. Si ha tingut la més mínima oportunitat d'atracar a en Ranma ho ha fet "- va pensar la noia, però no donaria el seu braç a torça davant en Ranma.

-Què estàs dient ?. Si ens ha traït sempre que ha volgut, si ha tingut la més mínima oportunitat de atracar ho ha fet- va dir en Ranma, posant en paraules els pensaments de la noia.- És un pervertit !. -Es va equivocar en Ryoga ?. Però si estava en complot amb la gata, per arruïnar la nostra relació. Sort que és ximple i ho va explicar malament i es va delatar. La pallissa que li vaig donar es la va merèixer. Amb amics com en Ryoga, Qui necessita enemics?

-El que tens enveja i gelosia! - va contestar iracunda la noia- tens gelosia de tots ell que se m'acosta.

-Jooo? - va preguntar rabiós el noi-I tu no els tens?, Quantes vegades m'has manat a volar per que s'ha acostat una de aquestes tres? - la va mirar enfadat-Ja ni ho sé. Es m'acosta una de les boges, m'abraça sense que jo ho demani ... i ja estic volant per cortesia de el puny de l'Akane. Mai em creus.

-Ets ximple !. Podies dir-les que deixin de fer-ho- va dir l' Akane- però no, t'ha d'agradar. Per que no fas res per impedir-ho.

-Ho mateix es pot dir de tu !. Sempre t'està abraçant el bavós d' en Kuno. I encara que ho envies a volar sempre torna- l' Akane el va mirar furiosa, li havia tornat la pilota.- Jo no puc fer el mateix amb elles ... sóc un home !, i un home no li pega a una dona, Encara que aquestes tres es s'ho mereix.

Ella el va mirar a això li donava la raó ... però no ho diria, no pensava donar-li aquesta satisfacció a el noi. El va mirar amb consideració, i amb un to xulo va dir.

-Ni podies desempallegar-te d'elles, ets molt ximple, et prenen el pèl com i quan volen. Només cal mirar les teves notes. Encara que no són dolentes ... - i va posar un somriure irònica- No són ... ... Com ho diria jo? ... no estan a l'altura d'un "artista marcial" de la teva talla.

En Ranma va detectar la ironia en l'última frase de la noia i es va proposar fer-li empassar les seves paraules.

-Les teves tampoc són ... excel·lents. Deixes a desitjar en tasques de la llar. I la nostra diferència en altres matèries no és tanta. I et vaig superar en educació física, en això no em guanyes, ets bona, però et deixes superar per altres que no t'arriben a la sola de les sabates. Ella va empassar saliva, el noi li tirava en cara deixar-se superar per les tres boges que el perseguien.

Ella el va mirar furiosa. Cada vegada estava més enfadada., Ell sabia com picar, però ella a ell també.

-Si, però per a tu aquesta distància, la qual separa les meves notes de les teves, és ... insalvable! - i el va mirar amb un somriure irònic.- insalvable per un ruc com tu.

Es va girar i el que va sentir a continuació la va deixar gelada ... això era impossible.

-És un repte? Doncs ho accepto. No només penso arribar al teu nivell.- va posar també un somriure irònica- et penso superar-ella el va mirar sorpresa.

-Això no passarà. Ets massa inepte per guanyar aquest repte. Si això passa ... et convido per un mes al que tu vulguis, em podràs demanar el que tu vulguis i jo et hauré de obeir. Però si tu perds, tu seràs el meu esclau durant un mes.- estava fent broma.

-Això està per veure. Et penso vèncer Akane. I accepto el teu repte- va fer una pausa-Un mes. Et tindré un mes per al que jo vulgui ... I accepto la teva última condició, però mai seré el teu esclau, per que guanyaré jo, i tu seràs la meva esclava.

-No t'ho permitiré- va contestar l'Akane airara.- si tu millores, jo també ho faré. I d'aquesta manera mai em aconseguiràs.

-Ets una prepotent i presumida, i després dius de mi. No necessitaré molt per avançar-te. - va dir el noi.

Els dos es van mirar desafiadors. I llavors van escoltar una veu.

-No dubto que se superessin, vostès són capaços ... però no serà avui. Surtin els dos a passadís !.

Va ser llavors que van descobrir que s'havien barallat davant dels seus companys i del seu professor que els va expulsar de classe.

Al passadís dels dos es miraven desafiadors. No es deixarien vèncer per l'altre i menys ser el seu esclau, l'altre podia tenir males idees i posar-les en pràctica.

-Estem aquí per culpa teva- va dir la noia, referint-se a la seva càstig el en passadís ..

-Has començat tu- es va defensar el noi- i no em venceràs.

-Això està per veure. Sempre he tret millors notes que tu.

Ranma va somriure. Acabava de tenir una idea de com vèncer a la seva promesa.

Havia passat un mes. Els dos nois havien canviat. Fora de el Furinkan el seu comportament era gairebé ell de sempre, tenien alguna baralla per tonteries, però aquestes baralles gairebé havien desaparegut, la seva relació havia millorat, només una mica.

Però una vegada que passaven la porta d'entrada de l'escola ... es tornaven a ferotges rivals, s'enfrontaven per superar l'altre. El rendiment escolar de l'Akane havia millorat molt ... però ell del seu promès també. La noia no s'ho creia, en Ranma estava complint la seva amenaça de igualar-la. Però ella encara creia que no la superaria. Tot i que els dos nois estaven entre els millors de la seva classe.

Els dos joves passaven el temps a casa o estudiant o entrenant. Tota la rivalitat que tenien a l'escola, en el dojo es tornava amistat. Cooperaven fent els deures o buscant noves tècniques de lluita. Els seus pares estaven espantats, aquests no eren els seus fills.

Havien fet els exàmens finals d'un trimestre i l' Akane es va reunir al pati amb les seves amigues per veure els resultats.

-Hola, Akane ... has millorat molt. Tens la segona millor puntuació de el Furinkan. Hi ha molta distància amb el tercer.

-La segona! - va dir sorpresa i alegre- Qui és el primer? -Va somriure entremaliada, i va dir en veu molt baixa i amb un to irònic- ves per on Ranma !, no podràs arribar a aquest nivell.

Les seves amigues la van mirar sorpreses. L'alegria de l'Akane no era normal. Ara podia demanar-li a en Ranma qualsevol cosa i tenia en ment moltes coses, entre elles que la entrenés de veritat. algun massatge, inclús alguna cosa pervertida.

-Hauràs de mirar-lo tu mateixa ... no t'ho vas a creure! - li va contestar una de les seves amigues.

Van anar on hi havia les classificacions i les van mirar. L' Akane va ser aixecant la mirada.

-Kuno que sota has quedat, per ser el fill de el director! .- va dir mirant la nota de el fill de director i la seva vista va anar pujant- Nabiki ...! no està malament- i va ser buscant la d' en Ranma, no la trobava- és impossible que tregui tan bones notes- va trobar la seva- He, he no em superaràs Ran ... - acabava de veure qui era el primer, es va quedar blanca. Això era impossible, va fer unes passes enrere espantada, i va cridar d'horror. Això era un malson !.

En Ranma estava a la seva aula assegut a la seva taula, parlava amb els seus amics quan va entrar l' Akane, va mirar cap al noi.

En Ranma va empassar saliva, l' Akane estava furiosa, i ell no sabia per què.

-Et deixem Ranma. No sé el que li has fet a l' Akane ... però està molt enfadada.- va dir un dels nois espantat davant el mal geni que semblava tenir l' Akane.

-Jo tampoc ho sé, porto setmanes sense insultar-la.- va dir espantat en Ranma.

La noia es va acostar a la taula del seu promès, va recolzar les mans a la taula de el noi i el va encarar.

-Com ho has fet? - va preguntar la noia.

-Com he fet ell que? - va preguntar estranyat ell.

-Com vas aconseguir guanyar-me? Era impossible, segur que vas fer trampes.

El jove es va enfadar pel que insinuava la noia.

-Estàs dient que em vaig copiar? -Va contestar furiós ell.

-No trobo cap altra explicació !!.

-El que jo crec és que la senyora Akane no suporta que jo la he superar !.

-Això és mentida! - va contestar ofesa la noia- el que jo penso és que vas fer trampes.

En Ranma va estar temptat de demanar-li que l'acompanyés al terrat i explicar-li la forma que va utilitzar per aprovar ... però a l'haver-ho acusat de trampós davant dels seus companys havia de netejar el seu honor davant d'ells.

-No m'he copiat ... però si he utilitzat un truc per superar-te, però no és il·legal.

Ella el va mirar. No ho creia. I ell va començar a explicar la seva truc per aprovar.

-Saps com aprenc una nova tècnica de lluita.

-La mires i la intentes memoritzar. Ets un geni, aconsegueixes aprendre ... només ... mirant-una ... o dues vegades- acabava de descobrir que va utilitzar per progressar en els estudis.-Em estàs dient que vas fer servir per estudiar la mateixa tècnica que utilitzes per aprendre una tècnica de lluita? - va preguntar ella sorpresa.

-Si. El que val per a aprendre una tècnica, serveix per aprendre qualsevol cosa.

Ella el va mirar sorpresa.

-Però. Per què no ho has utilitzat sempre? Series el millor alumne de l'escola.

-Es va acudir després de el teu repte, mentre estàvem castigats al passadís.- va dir el chico.- però en alguna cosa tens raó, si l'hagués descobert abans seria el millor estudiant.

-El que ets un gandul. No t'agrada estudiar.

-Em avorreixo estudiant. Els professors no saben explicar, són molt avorrits- va respondre Ranma- Tu mateixa opines el mateix. També t'avorreixes a classe.

-D'acord, d'ara en pots utilitzar el procediment per ser el millor ... però jo també ho faré servir.

-No et deixaré guanyar i pel que fa a la promesa ... - va dir posant una cara de pervertit.

Akane es va témer el pitjor. Li anava a demanar alguna cosa ...una cosa pervertida, com veure nua, tocar- la.

-No et deixaré que em facis coses rares, com despullar- me.

El noi la va mirar sorprès, no es esperava que la seva promesa tingues aquest pensament.

-Akane, respecte a l'aposta ... - va repetir el noi-Et poso tres condicions.

Ella es va enfadar, es seguia imaginant alguna cosa pervertida.

-¡Di! - va dir furiosa- ja t' he dir no et consentiré ...

Ell la va mirar i va somriure.

-Primera: Passem de l'aposta, només ha servit per motivar- nos , tot i que he guanyat ... no et exigiré res- ella es va quedar sorpresa, el seu promès no li demanaria res, això era nou, inclús es va sentir decebuda . -Segona: Vols ... vindre amb mi a ... prendre alguna cosa, o a el cinema ... o un altre lloc?

Ella el va mirar o es va quedar congelada.

-Me he estàs demanant ... una cita? - va dir ella ruboritzada. La hi estava demanant davant de tots.

-Si- va dir el noi avergonyit ... - si ... qui ... vols es clar.- va aclarir el jove amb timidesa.

-Si !, si! i si! - va contestar ella alegre, que el noi la convidés era el que més desitjava de feia molt de temps. I el va mirar intrigada.- crec que hi ha una condició més.

-Si ... la revenja ... La vols? La revenja per guanyar-te en els exàmens.

-Si ...! ¡I no em guanyaràs aquest cop! - i el va mirar temptadora- i et posaré una condició.

-Quina? - va preguntar el noi espantat.

-Això ho triarem entre els dos, encara queda molt de temps per això.- el va mirar amb timidesa, el noi havia canviat. Estar estudiant junts tant de temps l'havia canviat, ella s'havia adonat feia setmanes que no era el mateix Ranma de sempre. Li havia demanat fins i tot una cita, I davant de tots els seus companys de curs !, encara que tenia una sospita- Crec que avui no serà l'última vegada que em convidis, oi? - el mirava temptadora i ell va caure en les seves xarxes.

-No ... avui és la primera de tant i hi haurà més vegades ... tantes com estrelles hi ha al cel.

Els dos es van mirar i es van somriure. Per als dos joves començaven una nova etapa i volien gaudir-la a el màxim ..

Fi.


	24. Chapter 24: La venjança de els injuriats

**24ª. La venjança de els injuriats**..

.

-Aquesta vegada us heu passat-va dir el noi de la trena furiós- no creia que seríeu capaços de caure tan baix.

En Ranma mirava als seus tres rivals i a les seves tres presumptes promeses amb ràbia, estava furiós.

-Ara mateix esteu sortint del dojo-va continuar l' Akane no menys furiosa que el seu promès- i no vull que ho torneu a trepitjar – lo en el que us queda de vida. Us heu tornat bojos, Què preteneu amb això?

Els vuits joves eren al dojo. Els sis rivals van arribar amb un document amb el qual pretenien separar als dos promesos.

-Que ho signeu! - va ordenar en Kuno furiós- si no us acusarem de danys. Ens vau deixar lesionats als sis.

-Vam estar un mes al hospital-va dir l' Ukyo-volem una compensació.

En Ranma i l' Akane es van mirar. La seva ira anava en augment.

-Vau arribar i vau entrar al dojo sense premis- va dir en Ranma.

\- Estàveu sols, no deixaríem que tu assetjares a l' Akane-Va dir en Ryoga.

-Vau ser vosaltres el que ens vau assetjar i vau destruir part de la casa.-va contestar l' Akane.

-No deixeu a noia violenta sola amb en Ranma, ell és el meu ... -va seguir la Shampoo.

-Calla !, Calla!, Calleu TOTS! - va cridar furiós en Ranma, ja no aguantava més, ja estava fart d'aquests sis bojos- entreu en el dojo, el vau destrossar, us negueu a indemnitzar ... i teniu la cara de denunciar-nos per agressió. L' Akane té raó us heu tornat bojos. Ja que quedeu que signem això ... el signarem. L' Akane el va mirar espantada no sabia que pretenia el noi. Però al veure un somriure a la cara del noi es va tranquil·litzar. Això sis anaven a sortir perdent.- 'Nabiki !, sé que has estat escoltant, entra !.

Als pocs segons va entrar la germana mitjana. El to que va usar en Ranma per cridar-la la va terroritzar, era millor obeir-lo. El noi estava molt enfadat, mai ho havia vist així, ni a la seva germana tampoc.

-Què vols Ranma? -Va dir la Nabiki, va mirar a en Ranma a la cara, aquest treball li sortiria gratis. En Ranma es negaria a pagar-li, i no ajudar-seria pitjor.

En Ranma va mirar a les germanes Tendo.

-Veniu amb mi. Hem de posar-nos d'acord en alguna cosa- va dir el jove. I es va girar als sis rivals- no us mogueu d'aquí. Si ho feu ... us mato.

Els tres residents a la casa van parlar uns deu minuts, els altres joves no els van escoltar. Però en un moment la Nabiki va sortir i va tornar en uns quinze minuts amb uns papers i una càmera de vídeo.

-Vosaltres heu posat les vostres condicions- va dir en Ranma.

-I ara nosaltres imposem les nostres.-va continuar l' Akane.

-Si nosaltres em de signar el vostre document, vosaltres signareu el nostre-va seguir en Ranma.

-Amb condicions que no us agradessin, això segur- va dir l' Akane.

Els sis rivals els van mirar sorpresos.

-No us deixarem que ... -va començar la Kodachi.

-I tant que ho fareu- va dir la Nabiki i va començar a gravar-los.

-Heu entrat a aquest dojo sense permís, envaint la propietat privada, només per això us denunciarem.

-Aquí viu Airen, jo poder entrar quan vulgui-va contestar la Shampoo.

-No tens cap dret a entrar- li va respondre l' Akane- en Ranma és el meu ... el nostre convidat, tu no. Ell no vol que vingueu a molestar, ni a destrossar res.

-Parles per tu- va dir l' Ukyo, i va seguir amb prepotència-a ell li agrada rebre la nostra visites- i les altres dues presumptes promeses van assentir.

En Ranma les va mirar i amb un to molt tranquil va deixar anar.

-El que diu l' Akane és cert. No m'agrada que vingueu a molestar ni a destorçar- i amb molta ràbia afegir- sobretot quan l' Akane i jo estem sols. I podem tenir ... -els-va mirar i va callar- però això a vosaltres no us importa el que hi hagi entre Akane i jo. Ni el que senti per ella ... NI PER NINGÚ! Només us ha d'importar que cada vegada em importeu menys.

En Ranma havia posat tota la seva ràbia en la seva paraula. Ara els rivals sabien que el noi no tornaria a ser ell d'abans. Que ho havien demanat.

-¡Ranma! Signarà el document, els dos els signareu. Us compromets a no ser promesos. A que Ranma Saotome mai es casarà amb Akane Tendo. Si no ho feu us demanarem per danys i ens quedarem amb el dojo Tendo.

En Ranma i l' Akane es van quedar mirat i hi van assistir.

-Estem d'acord- va dir en Ranma-Però ara us toca a vosaltres a signar el nostre.

-Us podem unes condicions que no us agradaren gens.-va dir l' Akane.

-Primera-Va enumerar en Ranma- Ens donareu un mes, en cas que us queixeu augmentarà a dos, a tres ... i així contínuament. En arribar a un any ... ja serà per sempre.

-Segona-va seguir Akane- en aquest temps no us apropareu a menys de cent metres de nosaltres. Ni l'aneguet, ni el porquet, ni la gateta. Qualsevol acostament, encara que sigui per error o accident ... i el vostre document quedarà anul·lat i vosaltres denunciats per assetjament, ¡els sis!, - va mirar a en Ryoga- Ryoga no et perdis.

-Tercera. Res d'enviar regals, ni menjar, ni trucada de telèfon, ni cartes. -Va seguir en Ranma- tampoc res de reptar en el cas de vosaltres. Ni a l' Akane en el cas d'elles. Ni abraçades, ni petons. Cap mena de contacte físic.

-Quarta. No podeu entrar en el dojo. Ukyo, Kuno vosaltres en el Furinkan ni us acosteu. Tu Ukyo demanaràs que et canviïn de classe.

-És a dir en un mes no us volem veure, ni en fotografia, ni en pintura, ni de cap manera. Si només un de vosaltres ho inculpi, aquest mes durarà tota la vostra vida.-va acabar en Ranma.

-En poques paraules, que si un de vosaltres incompleix l'acord no tornareu a veure ni Ranma ni Akane.-acabar Nabiki.

Els sis es van mirar.

-Ens negem a signar-va dir en Mousse.

-Bé, bé- va dir amb un somriure perversa l' Akane-Nabiki porta aquest enregistrament a la policia. Un grup de joves dient que han entrat en una casa sense permís, que l'han destrossat en part. I a sobre amenaçant que han de signar un document per separar una parella. Crec que els caurà alguns anys de presó.

-No podeu fer-nos això-va dir l'Ukyo.

-Però vosaltres si podeu arruïnar les nostres vides-va dir amb ironia en Ranma. -**SIGNEU****, O US OBLIGUEM A SIGNAR**! -Va cridar amb còlera en Ranma.

Els sis van mirar als dos joves i es van adonar que l'únic que podien fer era signar. I així ho van fer.

-Ara que ja hem signat tot...- va dir en Ranma.

-**FORA DE EL DOJO!** \- Van cridar els dos promesos i els van fer fora de é, i no de bona formal Però abans la Nabiki els va cobrar per haver entrat sense permís.

I els dos joves ja sols, es van mirar i ...

-Ara què? -Va dir la jove- no vull separar-me de tu.

-Ni jo de tu-va dir en Ranma. Els dos estaven tan preocupats que ni tenien ganes de enfadar-se.- Tenim un mes per passar-ho bé tu i jo, anar al cinema, al parc d'atraccions. Gaudir com mai ho hem fet.

-Però només serà un mes- va dir ella amb pena i gairebé plorant- quan s'acabi ...

El noi se li va acostar, i li va somriure.

-No et preocupis, ja tinc la solució ... bé dues o tres solucions. Necessitaré la teva ajuda. Hem de convèncer dues persones que ens ajudin. Bons necessitem a tota la família.

-Però Ranma si ... - va començar ella.

-Akane, el normal és que sigui jo el que no vegi això - va dir el noi i li va lliurar el document que havien signat- fixa't bé, i veuràs com podem utilitzar això al nostre favor, recorda que tenim un mes fins que això entri en funcionament. I en aquest temps l'hem de posar en contra seva.

El noi li va somriure de manera enigmàtica. Ella va agafar el document i va començar a llegir-lo, i ho va fer una, dues i tres vegades.

-No veig rees ... dóna ... -va dir la noia i va callar. Començava veure una de les solucions que va dir el noi. I va somriure amb maldat.

Mitja hora després ja tenien dos o tres solucions més. I van començar a posar en pràctica un pla que portaria els seus rivals a veure complert el seu pitjor malson.

Un mes després. Aquest mes havia estat fantàstic, la relació dels dos promesos s'havia estret. Sortien junts, anaven al cinema o menjar junts, els feien gairebé tot junts. La seva família estava contenta les disputes dels dos joves havien gairebé desaparegut. Encara tenien alguna que una altra discussió, però ara eren simples baralles d'enamorats, ja ni s'insultaven ni ell sortien volant, ni ella s'anava plorant a la seva habitació. Les úniques vegades que ella plorava, era quan ell la feia riure, a ella se li escapava les llàgrimes del riure.

Però tot havia d'acabar i aquest mes es va acabar molt ràpid i va arribar el dia que van tornar els seus rivals a complir l'acordat, però aquests no esperaven la sorpresa que els esperava en el dojo Tendo.

-Hem tornat i us obligarem a complir amb el que vau signar-va dir en Kuno.

-I ara airen serà de la Shampoo- va vaticinar la noia xinesa.

-Un moment! Per què ha de ser teu? Jo també vaig col·laborar. Em nego a que t'ho quedis tu.

-Ell guanyar-me en un combat. En Ranma s'ha de casar amb mi.

-El pare d' en Ranma va signar acord amb el meu pare-va contestar l' Ukyo.

-Jo tampoc estic d'acord. Lluitarem i qui guanyi se'l queda-va dir la Kodachi.

Les tres noies es van aixecar per lluitar, però va intervenir en Ranma.

-Si quedeu barallar- vos podeu fer-ho al carrer. Si voleu destrossar alguna cosa barallar-a casa vostra. No us consento que lluiteu al nostre dojo. Fer-ho i us treure de mala manera.

Tots es van quedar mirant a eb Ranma.

-Heu vingut a separar-nos i creieu que vencereu, però les coses han canviat.-va dir l'Akane. Els va mirar amb geni.

-De quina forma han canviat? -Va preguntar en Ryoga.

-Ens vau fer donar un pas que no vam voler donar. Hem pres una decisió que no anàvem a prendre mai.

-El teu pare et va prometre amb ... -va començar l' Ukyo.

-No, el meu pare no em va comprometre amb tu.-sentenciar en Ranma.

-És més el pare d' en Ranma no coneix el teu-va dir l' Akane.

-¡Menteixes! - va contestar en Ryoga- el teu pare Genma Saotome ...

-Em sap greu que t'equivoques Ryoga. El meu pare no és en Genma Saotome-va aclarir el jove- El meu pare és Soun Tendo, em va adoptar fa una setmana. Ara sóc Ranma Tendo.

-Jo sóc ara filla de Genma Saotome- va seguir Akane-vam convèncer al nostre pares que ho fessin, que a mi em adoptés Genma i a en Ranma el que era el meu pare. Així aconseguim lliura'ns de la vostra imposició.

Els sis nois els van mirar estranyats.

-No havíeu fer-ho, vau signar ...

-Els que van firmar van ser en Ranma Saotome i l' Akane Tendo. -va contestar en Ranma.- i aquestes dues persones ja no existeixen.

-No ho van signar ni en Ranma Tendo ni l'Akane Saotome.-seguir l'Akane- Vau tenir un petit error en el document. I ens vau deixar actuar durant un mes. Pensàveu que no ens aprofitaríem, però ho vam fer. Ens vam canviar el cognom. Amb això el document va perdre validesa.

-El nostre compromís segueix en peu. Però els vostres ja no existeixen.

-Podem obligar-vos a signa un altre document amb el vostre nous noms- va dir en Ryoga.

-No serviria de res- va dir en Ranma. I el va mirar amb ràbia- voleu saber per què?

Els sis noi els van mirar estranyats i van negar amb el cap. Va ser l' Akane qui ho va aclarir.

-Per que ens hem casat, quant van arribar els papers d'adopció ens vam casar, no vam deixar passar ni deu minuts. Ara sóc la dona d' en Ranma i ell el meu marit. Ja no estem disponibles. I en Ranma torna a ser Ranma Saotome.

-Ni em casaré amb vosaltres, ni l' Akane amb vosaltres.- va dir en Ranma i els va mirar furiós- durant dos anys ens heu fet la vida impossible, ens vau desmuntar tres casaments. Doncs això s'ha acabat. Ara us anireu i no tornareu mai més. Ja ens hem cansat de vosaltres. Si us enfadeu, com veig en les vostres cara, us aguanteu. Si no esteu d'acord ... ens és igual. Els vostres insans desitjos no són els nostres. Aquest dojo és el nostre i ja no funciona com abans. No sou benvinguts. Qualsevol destrossa que feu el pagareu. I a sobre us renunciarem, per violació de domicili i intent d'agressió i destrosses. Teniu dos minuts per desaparèixer.

-Si no us esfumeu us farem fora de mala forma.-va acabar l' Akane.- ho estem desitjant fer.

Els sis nois els van mirar, van saber que els dos joves no feien broma, i es van anar anant, Dos minuts després, els dos nuvis després estaven sols a la casa. Es van quedar mirant., I es van abraçar.

-¡Siiii! - va cridar el noi- 'ho vam aconseguir Akane! ¡Ho hem aconseguir! - estava exultant- després de gairebé dos anys ens deixen tranquils.

-Si Ranma. Hem trigat molt a deslliureu-nos d'aquests, però ja som lliures. Ja no ens molestaren.

Els dos es van quedar mirant i van ser apropant els seus llavis i per fi es van besar. Quan van separar els seus llavis. El noi la va mirar estranyat.

-Què et passa Ranma? - va preguntar la noia.

-És estrany, és la primera vegada que et puc besar ... .sense que ningú ens interrompi-li va fer l'ullet a la seva esposa- em he de acostumar- i va somriure murri - i em va agradar aquest costum.

Ella el va mirar i els dos es van començar a riure. Es van tornar a besar. Per fi començaven a viure una vida tranquil·litat ... fins que els seus fills van ser adolescents, i els dos avis els van prometre


	25. Chapter 25: DESAPAREGUTS

**25ª. DESAPAREGUTS**

.

Els sis nois estaven enmig de la carrers. Miraven d'un costat a un altre com buscant algú.

-Estàs segur que viuen per aquesta zona? -Va preguntar la noia de l'espàtula.

-Sí, el meu informant em va informar que a l'almenys un d'ells viu en aquest barri, que s'han vist dos nois que coincideixen amb les característiques de les persones que busquem des de fa mesos.-va contestar el noi que portava l'espasa de bambú.

-Això mateix vas dir a Hiroshima i en Hokaido, i en diversos barris de Tokyo.-va contestar furiosa la noia de l'espàtula.

-Aquest home és de confiança, té una agència molt respectable. Si fos la meva altra informant m'ho pensaria més- va contestar el noi de l'espasa.

-Tenint en compte que aquesta altra informant teva és la germana mitjana de la noia que busquem-va dir la noia vestida de gimnasta.

-¡Germana m'ofens!, - va bramar de nou aquest noi-la Nabiki Tendo no sap res. Està molt furiosa. La seva germana i el fals promès d'aquesta estan desaparèixer sense deixar rastre, i d'això fer gairebé un any. Ningú de la família sap res. La Nabiki Tendo ha perdut molts diners al desaparèixer aquests dos nois.

-Airen va desaparèixer per enfadar-se amb noia violenta. I ella enfadar-se amb la seva família i desaparèixer.

-En Ranma és el culpable que l'Akane hagi desaparegut, quan ho trobi ... -va dir el noi amb la cinta al cap.

-Tu que et perdries a casa teva-va dir el noi de les ulleres- Siguem realistes. Aquests dos van desaparèixer amb poca diferència. Jo crec que aquestes desaparicions no van ser causals. Que estaven conxorxats. I ara en aquest barri hi ha dos nois semblants a l' Akane i en Ranma. Crec que estan vivint junts i s'oculten de nosaltres ...- no va poder seguir cinc joves li van pegar una pallissa. No podien aguantar que això fos veritat.

Els cinc joves van tornar a mirar per tot arreu, buscant els seus objectius.

La gent passava pel seu voltant i els mirava estranyada i murmurava. Aquests sis joves cridaven molt l'atenció, semblaven sis bojos perillosos fugits d'un manicomi.

-Despertem molt l'atenció, anem a tornar a haver de sortir corrents com a Hiroshima.- va dir en Kuno.

-Va ser culpa teva, va acostar a la filla de el comissari. Vam passar dos dies a la presó, van estar a punt d'enviar-nos al manicomi-es va defensar en Ryoga. L'altre noi es va enfadar. No va assetjar a la noia, va ser ella la que es va enamorar d'ell. I com era tímida, va ser ell qui es va apropar a ella. Aquesta noia no va veure l'apropament des del punt de vista de l'... assetjador

-El senyor Ryoga Hibiki es busca una pallissa! -Va dir furiós en Kuno, amenaçant a l'altre noi.

-Intentar-lo i et guanyaràs ... - es va defensar l'altre jove.

-Cura! - Va avisar Ukyo.

Els dos nois havien envaït la calçada i una moto va estar a punt de atropellar-los. El motorista va haver de desviar-se per no emportar-se'ls per davant. Així i va passa fregant-los.

Els ocupants de la moto eren dos, un home i una dona, enfundats en vestits de motoristes, amb guants i cascs. El motorista va aturar la moto i es va girar mirant els sis nois. La noia que anava amb ell també els va mirar. Aquests dos motoristes havien d'estar furiosos.

-¡Ximples! - els va cridar la dona.

Però de sobte es va girar i li va indicar al pilot que seguís, i l'home li va fer cas. En la següent cantonada van girar i els sis nois els van perdre de vista.

-Vaja moto! - va comentar en Tatewaki- i la jove té un bon cos.

-I com condueix ell !. Que bellesa de moto! Com m'agradaria conduir una moto així -va dir en Ryoga. Estava al·lucinat per aquesta moto. Els tres nois havien oblidat el seu objectiu.

-Si tingués una moto així ... - va fantasiar en Mousse.

Es van sentir tres cops i els tres nois van caure a terra amb un bony al cap ..

-Homes! veuen a una noia maca o una moto i perden cap-va dir la Shampoo amb nosa - hem vingut a la recerca d' en Ranma i la noia violenta. No perquè us embadaliu amb una moto.

I les tres noia van seguir buscant les seves preses deixant els tres nois desmaiats a terra.

-Has apagat els llums? -va preguntar el jove.

-Si, i també he tancat el gas i l'aigua.

El jove va assentir.

-Anem !, serà un viatge llarg. Però farem diverses parades.- Estàs disposada a tornar? -va preguntar el jove mentre tancava la porta de el 'apartament.

-Si, ja ho hem parlat. Sé que serà tornar a la rutina, encara que sigui per uns dies. Però he de tornar. Vull veure a la meva família.

-Doncs serà com tu vulguis.- va dir el noi després de pensar una estona.

Van baixar les escales. Els dos anaven enfundats en els seus vestits de motoristes. Portaven les seves motxilles a l'espatlla i ella portava un paquet a les mans.

Van arribar a el petit aparcament de l'edifici, i es van acostar a la moto. Ella va deixar el bony a la motxilla de la moto. El jove va aixecar el seient i va agafar els cascos i va deixar en el seu lloc d'aquests les motxilles.

Els dos joves es van posar els cascos i van pujar a la moto. I ell noi la va arrencar i van sortir d'allà.

Ella anava agafada a el jove, aquest en poc temps s'havia tornat molt hàbil amb la moto, ella se sentia segura amb ell conduint.

Feia pocs minuts que havien sortit del seu apartament quan, de la vorera van baixar dos nois barallant-se envaint la calçada. El motorista va haver de desviar-se, li va faltar per no emportar-se'ls per davant. Així va passar fregant-los. El motorista va aturar la moto i es va girar mirant als dos nois. La noia que anava amb ell també els va mirar. Els dos motoristes estaven furiosos.

-Ximples! - va dir la dona. El seu cor bategava, estava furiosa, però sabia que el jove que l'acompanyava ho estava encara més. Es va fixar en els altres quatre joves que acompanyaven aquests dos idiotes. I va decidir fer el més intel·ligent,

-Segueix endavant! No t' aturis ara. Lo millor es no fer- lis cas.-va demanar al seu company. El noi va assentir i van partir.

A la primera cantonada van girar, però el jove motorista va vigilar pel retrovisor de la moto a aquests subjectes. Durant uns minuts van anar a una velocitat constant. Van sortir de la ciutat, van augmentar la velocitat. Quan ja s'havien allunyat d'ella, el noi va parar a la cuneta i es van mirar, van sospirar alleujats, ¡havien estat prop de no arribar a emprendre aquest viatge!

El viatge cap a el seu destí seguia sense incidents. Circulaven per una carretera solitària paral·lela a la platja. Estava fent fosc. En un moment el jove va parar la moto i va assenyalar la platja.

-Parem aquí? - va preguntar el noi.

-Si! Hem de descansar- va dir ella.

Moments després. Els dos joves estaven cuinant alguna cosa en una foguera. Havien muntat una tenda de campanya i van estacionar la moto a la banda.

Van sopar entre bromes i al poc es van anar al llit.

Quan el sol va sortir, els dos joves ja havien esmorzat, recollit tot i s'estaven preparat per posar-se de nou en camí.

Cap al migdia van parar en un restaurat i van menjar. Parlaven alegres i com si no tinguessin cap problemes, la gent els mirava i somreia, ver- los tan joves i sense preocupacions..

Dos dies després van arribar a Tòquio. Van buscar un hotel amb aparcament on deixar la moto i van passar-hi la nit.

A l'endemà, es van aixecar una mica tard, el viatge els havia esgotat. Havien trigat diversos dies a fer el trajecte, ho podien haver fet en menys d'un dia, però no tenien pressa.

Hores després van iniciar la darrera part de el trajecte. A l'arribar a al barri de la jove, aquesta mirava cada carrer amb enyorança. S'havia anat feia temps, ara tornava per retrobar-se amb el seu destí.

A mig matí van arribar a la casa que buscaven. Van estacionar la moto i van entrar.

La Kasumi estava fent el dinar. Com cada dia pensava en la seva germana i l'ex promès d'aquesta. Es preguntava on estarien. En gairebé un any no havien donat senyals de vida.

Estava sola, la Nabiki estudiava el seu segon any d'universitat, vindria en un parell d'hores. El seu pare i el vell mestre s'havien anat de "entrenament" feia una setmana, havien de tornar avui. Els Saotome estaven de viatge, també tornaven avui.

I va ser llavors quan va sentir algú que entrava. Havia de ser algú de la família. Va sortir a rebre'ls i va veure dos joves motoristes que ficaven al jardí una gran moto.

-No sé qui són però ... - va dir però va callar. La jove es va treure el casc i la Kasumi es va sorprendre, els seus ulls es van omplir de llàgrimes i es va abalançar sobre la jove.-¡Has tornat !. T'he trobat molt a faltar, Akane.

-Si he tornat Kasumi. Estic de nou en casa- va dir l'Akane plorant.

La Kasumi i l'Akane van estar una estona abraçades.

-Com has crescut! - va dir la Kasumi mirant-la de dalt a baix- amb els cabells així et sembles molt a mama, cada vegada t'assembles més a ella.- l' Akane s' havia deixar créixer el cabells una mica.

L' Akane va somriure i es va girar cap al seu acompanyant. La Kasumi el va mirar.

Qui és el teu amic? M'ho presentes? -Va dir la més gran de les Tendo.

-Si, ell és ... - va començar l' Akane.

El noi es va acostar i la Kasumi va somriure.

-No cal que segueixis amb el casc. T'he reconegut fa estona. Oi Ranma?- va dir la Kasumi amb la seva veu dominada per l' emoció.

El noi va riure i es va treure el casc. En Ranma no havia canviat molt, en aquests mesos. Semblava més adult, més alt i amb els cabells més llarg.

-Et dic el mateix que a l'Akane, cada vegada et sembles més a la teva mare, sembles ella en noi.

El noi es va ruboritzar.

-Gràcies Kasumi. Tu segueixes igual. Sembla que per tu no passi el temps.- i la va besar a la mà.

La germana gran es va posar vermell.

-Has canviat Ranma !. Em fa enveja la meva germana. T'has tornat molt afectuós i gentil. On és aquell jove egocentrista i tímid?

-L'Akane ho va fer desaparèixer- va dir el noi i va somriure amb maldat.- els seus cops em van fer entrar en raó a la força. - va fer broma el jove.

L'Akane es va acostar amb el puny en alt disposada per pegar-li, el noi va abaixar el cap i va aixecar les mans per protegir-se. Els dos joves es van mirar i es van començar a riure.

-Kasumi! I els meus pares i el teu? I la Nabiki? - va preguntar en Ranma.

La Kasumi els va explicar on eren. Van estar una estona parlant explicant que havien fet aquests mesos i uns minuts després la Kasumi es va aixecar.

-Em faré el menjar- va dir.

-Et puc acompanyar germana? -Va preguntar l' Akane.

-És clar que si! -Va contestar la germana gran. Però li va semblar estrany que en Ranma no digués res. Quan l'Akane sortia de el menjador va mirar a en Ranma de forma significativa i aquest va assentir.

Quan les dues dones van abandonar la sala, en Ranma va anar a la moto, va obrir la motxilla d'aquesta, va agafar el paquet que hi havia i el va pujar a l'habitació de l'Akane. Va deixar aquest embalum al llit de l'Akane, el va obrir i el va mirar i va somriure.

-Es portessin una sorpresa quan el vegin- i va abandonar l'habitació i va tornar a on era la moto, i la va guardar al magatzem. I va rentar les maques deixades per la moto, ningú devia saber de la seva existència.

El noi va anar a la cuina.

-Kasumi he ficat la moto al magatzem, ningú ha de saber que la tenim. Ens faràs aquest favor? -Va preguntar el noi.

-Si, no l'hi diré a ningú- va dir la Kasumi somrient.

-¡Kasumi! Me'n vaig a canviar, pujo a la meva habitació- va dir l'Akane i la noia va sortir, però abans va mirar de manera estranya a en Ranma i aquest va assentir. La Kasumi no es va adonar d'això, però si que els dos nois es comportaven de forma estranya.

L'Akane va pujar a la seva habitació i es va acostar al paquet que hi havia al seu llit i ...

Era mitja tarda, els tres joves havien menjat. L'Akane va pujar a la seva habitació a fer una migdiada, va dir que estava cansada.

En Ranma va anar a entrenar el dojo. En aquests mesos no havia deixat de fer-ho, però el jove enyorava el dojo. Quan va acabar l'entrenament es va dutxar, es va asseure al saló i va mirar la tele, al poc va baixar l' Akane.

Has dormit bé? -Va preguntar en Ranma- Últimament no ho fas bé. -La preocupació el noi era evident.

-Sí, ja estic descansada. No et preocupis. Tu tampoc descanses molt bé. T ' has tranquil·litzar. Els últims exàmens et van sortir molt bé. Puja i descansa.

-Sí, això faré, T'importa que ho faci a la teva habitació? -Va preguntar el noi, l'Akane va negar amb el cap i en Ranma va pujar i es va ficar al llit al llit de l'Akane. Va dormir poc, una hora com a màxim i quan va baixar van seguir parlant.

La Kasumi es va posar en guàrdia, hi havia alguna cosa que se li escapava. Els nois estaven estranys, com si ocultessin alguna cosa. Però no li va donar importància, havia de ser per alguna cosa relacionada amb la universitat.

Estaven parlant els tres quan va arribar la Nabiki i es va quedar mirant a la seva germana petita i a en Ranma. Els va veure molt canviats.

-Mama? -va dir la Nabiki mirant la seva germana petita. La va mirar bé.- Aka ... Akane! .- es va girar i va veure a el noi- Ranma? On us heu ficat aquests mesos? -Va preguntar amb el seu habitual sarcasme- Segur que esteu junts des del principi.

Els dos joves es van mirar i es van començar a riure.

-Nabiki! No has canviat, continues sent igual de xafardera i fantasiosa de sempre. – en Ranma i jo ens vam trobar estudiant a la mateixa universitat. Per reduir despeses compartim apartament i treballem en el mateix lloc.

-Em direu on estudieu? Hi ha molta gent que li agradaria visitar-vos. I Només compartiu pis? No compartireu també habitació?

-Ho sento per tu, "estimada" Nabiki, diràs habitacions. Cada un utilitza una.

La Nabiki els va mirar sorpresa, no havien caigut en aquest parany, però això no significava que caiguessin en el següent.

Van seguir parlant i poc després van arribar els dos patriarques i la mare d' en Ranma. S'havien trobat anant cap a casa. El vell mestre havia desaparegut deixant sols a en Soun i les comptes sense pagar.

-Has tornat la meva nena! -Plorava en Soun.- Cada vegada et sembles més a la teva mare.

-Ara vius amb l'Akane? La tractes bé? - Et comportes bé amb ella? Li ajuda en les feines de casa? - va preguntar la Nodoka al seu fill. - Els dos joves els van explicar que vivien junts.

-Si a tot. A casa compartim tasques. Tenim poc temps per netejar, fregar o fer el menjar. O ens impliquem els dos o no podem amb tot- va dir el noi.

Els dos patriarques després de l'alegria inicial van començar a muntar-li una broca per anar-se'n. Els van cridar mals fills i que eren uns desagraïts. Però els seus fills els van ignorar.

-Et ve de gust un gelat ?, la Kasumi acaba de portar-va preguntar en Ranma.

-Sí, per descomptat- va respondre la noia.

Un instant després els dos joves estaven assaborint gelat, i ignorant al seu torn als dos patriarques que els seguien donant la bronca.

Estaven acabant el gelat quan van sentir xivarri al jardí.

-Ja són aquí-va dir en Ranma parlant amb resignació a la seva amiga.

-Tard o d'hora havíem trobar-los de nou.-va dir l' Akane.- no han de saber que els vam veure quan veníem per aquí.- va indicar la noia.

En Ranma va somriure amb maldat.

-Per mi no ho sabran.- va contestar

Aquests sis bojos van entrar a la casa.

-Airen! Per fi tornar per casar-te amb la Shampoo.-i la xineta va abraçar a en Ranma

En Ranma va notar com l' Akane s'enfurismava. Però abans que la cosa anés a més el jove va agafar els braços de la noia i els va separar d'ell.

-Shampoo! - va dir el jove de la trena. Va mirar a la noia amb un somriure. I de cop i volta es va posar seriós-No tornis a abraçar-me! ... i no em casaré amb tu.

La noia es va posar molt trist.

-Això serà per què Ranchan es casarà amb mi- va dir l' Ukyo amb alegria.

-No Ukyo, no em casaré amb tu- i va mirar a una il·lusionada Kodachi- amb tu tampoc. No puc casar-me amb cap de vosaltres- va sentenciar el jove.

-No permetré que et casis amb l' Akane-va dir en Ryoga- és massa bona per a tu.

-Akane Tendo i la noia de la trena seran meves-va dir Tatewaki.

En Ranma els va mirar amb designació, va mirar a l'Akane, anava a dir alguna cosa, però els dos nois es van posar tensos com si sentissin alguna cosa que els altres no.

-Ha tornat a ... -va dir el jove.

-Sí, ara torno-va contestar ella- no crec que puguem amagar- ho més temps. Ara torno - i la noia va sortir de el menjador i va pujar a el pis de dalt.

-Què amagueu cunyat? -Va preguntar la Nabiki intrigada, - és clar que oculteu alguna cosa-la noia esperava que en Ranma es posés nerviós. Però ell la va mirar tranquil, i va somriure amb maldat. Però no va respondre.

-Com que Airen no es casarà amb la Shampoo?- Va preguntar una irada Shampoo- Demà ens casarem i anirem aviat a la Xina.

-Què t'has cregut? - li va preguntar furiosa l' Ukyo a la Shampoo- Ran-chan es casarà amb mi.

-Com que es casarà amb tu? - es va afegir a la discussió la Kodachi- el meu estimat Ranma només em vol a mi.

-Ho sento per vosaltres, però en Ranma no es casarà amb cap de vosaltres ... per què ho farà amb mi- es va sentir una veu, tots es van girar i van veure entrar a l 'Akane, en els seus braços portava un paquet, els va destapar i tots van veure un nen d'uns pocs mesos- us va presentar a Yuta Saotome, mi fill ... i d' enRanma.

Tots van quedar amb la boca i els ulls molt oberts, aquesta sorpresa no l'esperaven.

Ningú entenia res. Si els nois s'havien barallat i cada un s'havia escapat en una direcció. Com era que tornaven junts i amb un nen? Ningú s'imaginava com s'havia arribat a aquest punt. Una perillosa fúria va esclatar entre els allí reunits. Se sentien enganyats, el primer a reaccionar va ser en Ryoga.

-¡RANMAAA! Com has pogut fer-li això a l' Akane? No et deixaré ...! - no va poder seguir en Ranma va aparèixer davant seu i li va incrustar el seu puny a l'estómac.

En Ryoga va caure de genolls, portant-se les mans al seu adolorit estómac, estava bavejant i el seu últim menjar pugnava per sortir del seu cos. El seu rival havia guanyat velocitat i força.

La remor de protesta que anava a esclatar es va callar i van mirar als dos nouvinguts amb por. Els dos estaven molt seriosos.

-Calla! LA TEVA OPINIÓ NO COMPTA, NI VAL RES! -Va mirar als allí reunits-¡la vostra opinió no compta per res !. Només val la de l'Akane i la meva.

\- Tenir aquest nen va ser decisió meva i d' en Ranma-va continuar seriosa l'Akane- per això ens vam haver de allunyar-nos de tots vosaltres. Les nostres vides haguessin estat en perill, però sobretot temíem per ell- va dir assenyalant a l'infant.

Aquests dos nois desconfiaven de tot el grup, tants dels seus rivals ... com de la seva família.

Les tres noies miraven l' Akane amb ràbia, els havia guanyat la partida, havia lligat a en Ranma amb un fill, però es venjarien.

-Això no és la fi Akane, Shampoo es venjarà.- i es va llançar sobre la jove mare i li va prendre a l'infant.

L' Akane i en Ranma es van espantar.

-¡DEIXAR- LO! Va en risc la teva vida-va amenaçar en Ranma molt furiós, més furiós que mai-¡Et mataré si li fas el mínim dany!

-¡Deixa a l'infant Shampoo! Si us plau! - va demanar l'Akane- ell no té la culpa, agafa' m a mi, però no li faci cap mal a ell.

-SI QUE LA TÉ! - va cridar una enfurismada Shampoo.- Tu lligar Airen amb nen, has jugat brut. Però Shampoo venjar-se i matar el ... matar el ... -Acabava de sentir riure a l'infant. En Yuta la mirava sense por i reia, la Shampoo no va poder evitar caure sota l'encanteri del riure d'aquest nadó, i d'aquests ulls tan semblants als d' en Ranma- jo et ... jo et ... menjaré a petons- va dir deixant a tots sorpresos. I va començar a besar a l'infant. Al besar al coll el nen va cridar de riure, allà tenia moltes pessigolles.

L' Akane va sospirar alleujada, el nen no corria cap perill.

-Em ho dones Shampoo? Després podràs tornar a agafar-lo- va demanar l'Akane, Shampoo l'hi va donar a contracor. Aquest nen era adorable, no li importava tenir-lo en braços tot el temps de món.

Llavors tots van demanar agafar a l'infant, s'anaven a barallar, quan l' Akane va acabar amb la discussió.

-Crec que la primera ha de ser la seva àvia-i s'ho va passar a la Nodoka.

-Que feliç m'heu fet. Sóc l'àvia més feliç de món. Que coseta més adorable. S'assembla als dos, té els ulls d' en Ranma, però la cara és igual a la de l'Akane, és preciós. El color de cabells serà el teu Akane.-va dir una orgullosa avia.-esperem que no sigui tan ploraner com en Ranma, muntava cada concert a la nit, tenia a tots els veïns espantats.

En Ranma es va posar vermell, mentre els altres reien. L'Akane el va mirar somrient.

-No sé de què tu et rius Akane, tu eres també molt ploranera !. Els veïns sempre es queixaven. Deien que podíem desconnectar l'alarma anti atac c aeri- va dir la Nabiki rient.

Aquesta vegada va ser l' Akane la qual es va posar vermella.

-Em temo que en això ha sortit als dos-va dir en Ranma avergonyit.

-Quan es desperta a la nit ens pega cada ensurt-va acabar l' Akane.

El nen va anar passant pels braços de tots. El nen es va deixar agafar per tots fins i tot pels germans Kuno. No els tenia por.

En Soun el va agafar plorant, el nen es va riure, però el nen es reia de el seu avi.

I quan li tocava agafar-lo a Genma.

L' Akane donava el nen a el pare d' en Ranma, però ell nen va mirar al seu avi amb desconfiança i es va agafar a la seva mare amb força, i deia no amb el cap. No volia que l'agafés aquest home tan estrany. Va començar a plorar

-Però Yuta! És el teu avi, no ens deixi tan malament-va dir la mare de l'infant.- ja se que un home estrany, però es el teu avi.

-El meu fill és intel·ligent-va dir un presumit Ranma- ja sap que el seu avi no és de fiar.

Tots van riure, mentre l'home grunyia pel baix. Ja li ensenyaria al seu nét el que era bo.

-Ranma! -Va preguntar l' Ukyo-Com ...? Com ...?

-Com vam arribar a tenir a en Yuta? -Va preguntar en Ranma.

L' Ukyo va assentir i tots van mirar els dos joves pares expectants.

En Ranma va mirar l'Akane demanant-li permís per a explicar-ho i aquesta va somriure.

-Tot va començar a aproximadament una setmana després del casament fallida ...

** UNA SETMANA DESPRÉS DEL CASAMENT FALLIDA**.

Des d'una setmana abans tot havia canviat. Els dos promesos es sentien estranys.

L' Akane es sentia trist, en Ranma l'havia deixat pel barril d'aigua de l'home ofegat, ho entenia, ell volia ser un noi complet. Però ella, tot que l'havien fet xantatge, ella si es volia casar amb el noi. Ara no se sentia estimada pel noi. A sobre veia a en Ranma distant com si alguna cosa li preocupés.

En Ranma se sentia menyspreable, no havia d'haver deixat a l' Akane per aquest miserable barril. Després entre tots l'havien arruïnat, com van arruïnar les noces, encara que ell també va participar en això. Veia a l' Akane trist i sabia que ell tenia la culpa.

D'acord van anar passant els dies un sentiment estrany va anar creixent en els dos joves. Un sentiment de fracàs, com si els faltés alguna cosa. Van trigar uns dies a saber el que els faltava, com era natural en ells no hi van explicar a ningú, i el cremor va anar en augment.

Un dia a l'escola mentre la professora Hinako explicava la seva assignatura, els dos nois alhora van descobrir la causa de la seva pesar.

Volien estar junts, abraçar-se, besar-se, declarar el que sentien. Ja no aigualien tanta incertesa, però hi havia una barrera que els impedia fer aquest pas, la seva maleïda timidesa. Els dos es van girar i van mirar, es van posar vermells i van tornar a dissimular que prestaven atenció.

-És impossible que ell em ...! -Va pensar ella.

-És impossible que ella em ...! -Va pensar ell.

Però a partir d'aquest moment la ganes d'estar a prop de l'altre, sortir junts i abraçar-se van augmentar. No podien estar lluny ell un altre. I la bogeria en els seus cors enamorats es va fer insuportable. Necessitaven declarar-se i aviat o acabarien molt malament.

**INTERLUDI**.

-Per això dies estàveu tan estranys i amb tant mal humor.- va dir la Kasumi.

Van ser uns dies horribles-va dir l' Akane- i ho vam pagar amb vosaltres. Crec que se'ns va anar la mà en més d'una ocasió.

Els tres rivals d' en Ranma van somriure, ells havien patit als dos promesos aquests dies. No tenien uns bons records d'aquesta època.

-Bé! Seguim ...

**CONTINUACIÓ**.

Aquest estat va anar empitjorant cada hora, cada dia. Els dos nois es sentien com unes bombes a punt d'esclatar. I gairebé a les dues setmanes del casament fallida. A l'arribar a casa de l'escola.

-Ens ha tocat un viatge a la costa! -Va dir en Soun rient. Els dos nois es van alegrar, potser necessitaven això per calma el seu estat.

-Però com només hi ha cinc bitllets ... us toca quedar-vos a casa-va dir en Genma rient.

Els dos nois es van mirar espantats. Això era terrible, no podien quedar-se sols a casa. I menys amb l'estat d'ansietat que experimentaven ells.

-No podeu deixar-nos sols! -Va dir l'Akane desesperada.

-Per què? No et fies del teu promès? -Va preguntar la Nabiki amb un somriure sarcàstica.- ara podíeu fer ...

-**NO PENSO FER RES AMB EN RANMA**! - va cridar l'Akane, encara que la seva ment i el seu cos li cridaven tot el contrari.

-No podeu deixar-nos sols Som dos adolescents de divuit anys. Sou uns inconscients- va dir en Ranma exaltat.

La família els va mirar i sense dir res va agafar les maletes i van marxar. Els dos joves es van mirar espantats, això acabaria malament. Els dos tenien un mal pressentiments.

-PER FI SOLS! - Van sentir cridar a les seves pròpies ments amb alegria. 'Tenien en contra fins i tot a les seves pròpies ments !.

Res més anar-se'n la seva família els dos nois van sortir corrent a les seves habitacions i es van tancar, no tenien por del que els fes l'altre, si no el que ells li podia fer a l'altre. Aquesta setmana seria moooolt llargaaaa.

Aquesta tarda va passar molt lenta. Els dos van intentar dormir, però el somni es negava a visitar-los.

En Ranma es va aixecar, va anar a l'armari i va obrir un calaix, va agafar el llibre de tècniques del seu pare i va començar a llegir-lo. Però no es concentrava, a part que la tècniques eren absurdes i inútils, en el seu pensament només apareixia una jove de pèl curt, que compartia casa amb ell.

L' Akane després de donar mil i una volta al llit, també es va aixecar. Va intentar llegir però no es concentrava, va intentar escriure en el seu diari, però la seva ment va quedar en blanc, només pensava en el noi que compartia casa amb ella.

Quan va sentir fam, en Ranma va baixar a la cuina, esperava agafar una mica de fruita i alguns postres i menjar-se'l amb rapidesa, però quan es va adonar estava cuinant, ho havia fet de forma inconscient. Va arribar a la conclusió que havia de fugir aquests dies o passaria alguna cosa. Estava planejant la seva fugida, quan va sentir passos es va girar i en la porta va veure a qui provocava el seu turment, l' Akane el mirava espantada, la noia estava tan espantada per la seva presència, com el mateix ho estava per l'aparició d'ella. Tots els plans de fugida van desaparèixer per sempre.

L'Akane a el sentir fam, va baixar a la cuina. Esperava agafar fruita i tornar a la seva habitació i menjar-se'l. No volia veure a en Ranma, li provocava estranys sentiments. S'acostava a la cuina quan va olorar alguna cosa. Algú cuinava, la seva por va començar a créixer, només podia ser en Ranma. A l'arribar a la cuina els seus temors es van fer realitat, el seu promès estava cuinant. El noi la mirava amb por, la mateixa por que ella sentia.

Els dos van saber que aquella nit alguna cosa canviaria, no podien evitar-ho.

Mentre en Ranma acabava de fer el sopar, l' Akane va posar els gots, els escuradents, els tovallons i altres estris.

En Ranma va posar el menjar a taula i els dos joves van començar a menjar. No es van asseure junts, com sempre, si no un davant de l'altre. Els dos menjaven sense aixecar la vista. Temien trobar-se amb la mirada de l'altre.

-Em pots passar l'aigua? - va demanar l'Akane. Al no trobar resposta, la noia va repetir-Em pots passar l'aigua? - trobant la mateixa falta de resposta. L'Akane va aixecar la vista i va veure el seu promès amb el cap ajupida sense mirar-la -**ESTÀS SORD O QUE? "PASSAR-ME L'AIGUA! **\- va ordenar la noia. En aquell moment se sentia estranya. Sentia molta calor i un estrany mareig. Notava la seva cara vermella.

El noi va aixecar la vista. Tenia la cara vermella i la mirava de forma estranya.

-No em miris així ... em poses nerviosa- va dir ella. Ho va dir una mica avergonyida, però a el noi li va sonar en to extremadament sexi.

-De que forma no he de mirar-te? - va dir ell no menys temptador.

-Així, com ho fas ara- va dir ella molt avergonyida, encara que a ell li va semblar que l'hi deia molt provocativa.

La barrera que es van imposar dos anys abans s'estava fent miques a tota velocitat.

-Però si t' agradava-dir el noi. I va començar a gatejar feia ella.

-Tu no ets així! - va contestar ella. Va començar a retrocedir asseguda, sense aixecar-se de terra, mentre ell avançava de quatre grapes, però sabia que no escaparia del seu promès, tampoc volia fer-ho.

-Ja és hora que canviem- va dir el noi.

Ella va retrocedir fins a la paret. No tenia escapatòria, es va posar dreta. Ell es la va acostar, es va parar i es va aixecar. I en un acte de valentia li va acariciar la cara. L'Akane es va posar tensa, li havia agradat aquesta carícia, per que era el qui la va acariciar.

Els braços d'ell van baixar a la cintura de la noia i la va abraçar.

-ET' estim9 Akane! T' estimo molt! - va dir el noi i va acostar els seus llavis als de la noia i la va besar.

Ella es va quedar sorpresa per la declaració i pel petó. Va obrir molts els ulls, però de seguida els va tancar. Va passar la seva braços pel coll de el noi i li va correspondre al petó.

A dins, en el més profund de les seves ments la barrera, que ells mateix havien creat per a separar-los, va esclatar a trossos. I una Akane petita i un Ranma petitó van sortir i van escombrar els trossos fent-los desaparèixer del tot. Aquests Ranma i Akane eren els subconscients dels nois que farts que els seus jos conscients no tinguessin el valor de confessar es van unir per fer realitat els desitjos mes íntims dels joves.

**INTERLUDI**.

-Un moment! -Va dir espantada la Nabiki- Estàs dient que els vostres subconscients es van unir per botiguers un parany i que us confesséssiu?

Els dos joves la van mirar i van assentir.

-En part- va contestar l' Akane- es van aprofitar del nostre estat d'ansietat perquè baixéssim les defenses i destruir les barreres que vam muntar entre en Ranma i jo. Però nosaltres ja estàvem fent caure aquesta barrera, no hauria durat molt, ni un dia. Aquestes barreres tenia moltes esquerdes.

-Tot això de gallimarsot, lletja, plana era una barrera que va muntar la meva pròpia timidesa i covardia. Quan aquesta barrera va caure, aquestes mentides van deixar d'existir i vaig poder expressar el que realment sentia. En el meu cas el responsable de gairebé tot va ser el meu subconscient.

-Com sapigueu que ser traïts per subconscients? -Va preguntar la Shampoo sorpresa.

-Per què ells mateix ens ho van dir en un somni.- va respondre l' Akane. Va mirar com l'observaven estranyats- hem de continuar i no torneu a tallar, que ja ho heu fet moltes vegades i es està allargant

**CONTINUACIÓ**.

Els dos nois continuaven fent-se petons. No van saber el temps que van estar fent-ho. Però era una cosa que els dos anhelaven des que es van conèixer. Ho van fer amb una passió que no coneixien.

Al separar-se, es van somriure.

-Que maca estàs avui! - va dir el jove, al no existir la barrera que va imposar, ja podia expressar els seus sentiments amb normalitat. La va tornar a acariciar- Saps una cosa? Durant dos anys he estat un idiota. Em tornaves boig de rematada i no podia dir-te ni una simple florets. Però ara això s'ha acabat.

-Només avui estic maca? - va preguntar ella amb falsa tristesa.

-Tu sempre ho estàs !. Sempre t'he trobat la noia més maca de Nerima. Més que la Shampoo o U-chan. Més que les teves germanes.

-Em has fer posar- me vermella- va dir la jove.- enfurismaràs a les meves germanes i als teves ... promeses? Si et senten.

-Estàs tota la tarda amb la cara vermella ... i jo també. I et dic la veritat ets la més maca de totes- va dir ell.

-¡Ranma! Jo també t'estimo! - va dir ella i el va besar.

Al separar es van mirar, es van somriure i van tornar a besar-se una i altra vegada.

En un moment ell deixant sola a una atònita Akane, va tancar les portes. Es va dirigir a la noia, la va agafar en braços, ella el va abraçar pel coll i li va somriure temptadora. I van pujar a les habitacions. Deixant la taula sense recollir, i en ella una de les jugades de el subconscient de l'Akane.

A l'endemà. El despertar d' en Ranma va ser horrorós, li feia un mal horrors el cap. No recordava com havia arribat al 'futon. Els costava obrir els ulls. I notava un bony a la seva dreta. A la fi va obrir els ulls i el que va veure el va espantar, davant seu estava l'Akane, ajaguda amb ell. La noia també intentava obrir els ulls, i el mirava espantada.

L'Akane es va despertar amb mal de cap, si no fos per què no bevia, diria que tenia ressaca. Va notar el matalàs més dur que mai. Va notar que abraçava la capçalera, però que aquesta s'havia tornat menys tova i estava una mica calent i desprenia una olor fascinant que la embriagava. La noia va intentar obrir els ulls. A el primer intent va fracassar. Després de diversos intents els va obrir, per descobrir que el que abraçava era a en Ranma. I que el noi intentava obrir també els seus ulls, mentre la mirava espantat.

** -QUÈ FAS DORMINT AMB MI**? - Van dir els dos joves alhora.

Els dos es van incorporar, es van asseure. Però es van tornar a tombar de seguida i es van tapar, ruboritzar. Estaven totalment despullats. Les seves robes estaven tirades per terra, escampades per tota l'habitació

-Què faig nua? Com vas aconseguir despullar-me? - va dir la noia i va començar a plorar- Ets un pervertit! ¡T'has aprofitat de la mi ... m'has viola ...!

-Jo no m'he aprofitat de tu! - va respondre el noi exaltat. El jove estava espantat, no recordava res.

El jove es va intentar aixecar, però es va haver de ficar al llit, el mal de cap li va provocar un mareig. A poc a poc es van anar recuperant. Quan en Ranma es va sentir una mica recuperat.

-Em vaig a aixecar, no miris mentre em vesteico.-l' Akane es va girar i ell es va aixecar i es va vestir. Però ella el va mirar de reüll i li va agradar el que va veure, no va sentit vergonya de mirar- lo, però va pensar que s'estava tornant uns pervertida- Ja he acabat. Ara surto. Tu pots seguir ajaguda com vulguis.

Em Ranma va sortir i ella es va aixecar es va tapar amb la sabana i va anar a la seva habitació. El mal de cap seguia, va trigar molt a vestir-se. Mentre ho feia va recordar a quan va mirar al seu promès mentre es canviava i va bufar, tenia sort de tenir a en Ranma per promès.

Quan va baixar a pis de sota no va trobar a el jove. El va buscar i el va trobar vomitant al lavabo. Quan ell va parar de fer-ho, li va tocar a ella vomitar.

Van estar així tot el matí.

-Em sento fatal, només pensar en menjar em produeix nàusees- va dir el noi.

-Calla! No parlis de menjar! - va ordenar ella furiosa-A mi em passa el mateix- va dir ella sense aixecar la vista, se sentia avergonyida. No recordava gairebé res des que van començar a sopar.

Van estar unes hores així, fins que se li va passar el mareig. De cop ella es va aixecar.

-Vaig a netejar el menjador. Quan he passat he vist que ahir ens ho vam deixar sense recollir, si ho veu la Kasumi es espanta.-i va riure incomoda.

-Jo netejaré la cuina-va contestar ell sense aixecar el cap.

I els van anar a fer el que van dir. I als pocs minuts els dos van cridar espantats.

En Ranma va arribar al menjador amb un objecte a la mà.

-Akane! Que et passa? - va preguntar el noi.

La noia el va mirar espantada. I li va ensenyar el que la nit anterior van pensar que era aigua, per descobrir que era una ampolla de sake, aquesta va ser la mala passada de el subconscient de l'Akane.

-Jo no sé com em ... vaig poder confondre. Jo vaig pensar que era aigua.-va dir la noia avergonyida.-Pràcticament ens la vam beure entera.- havien començat aquesta ampolla sopant i ara no quedava ni una gota.

En Ranma la va mirar espantat. I li va ensenyar el que portava a la mà ..

-Jo vaig pensar que trobava oli a la carn i li vaig tirar això i en gran quantitat-en Ranma portava a la mà una ampolla de vi blanc.- no sé com em vaig equivocar.- aquesta va ser la mala passada de el subconscient d' en Ranma.

Els dos es van mirar ara entenien tot. El mal de cap, els seus nàusees. Els dos nois tenien ressaca, la nit passada s'havien emborratxat. No van poder aclarir com van tenir aquests errors, ni com al beure el sake no van notar el sabor.

Van passar les hores i el mal de cap va anar desapareixent. I van començar a arribar-los Imatges del que van fer aquella nit.

L'Akane es va sentir avergonyida. Hi havia intentat seduir a en Ranma, no! El va seduir. I el noi va caure en el seu xarxes. Se sentia una desvergonyida. No s'havia comportat amb honor.

El noi no se sentia millor. Sentia que s'havia aprofitat de l'Akane, sentia ràbia contra el mateix, li van entrar ganes de pegar-se a ell mateix una pallissa.

Aviat van recordar com van arribar a l'habitació de l'Akane, i del que van fer allà. I com van acabar a l'habitació d' en Ranma, i el que va passar allà. L'Akane es va posar a plorar.

-Sóc una meuca. M'he comportat com una meuca.-va dir ella amb desesperació.- això no ho fa una bona filla. El meu pare em farà fora de casa. Sóc el deshonor de la família.

-No. Tot és culpa meva. Jo t'he arrossegat a això. Tu no tens cap culpa. No tens culpa de nada.- el noi se sentia responsable, se li trencava l'ànima veure a la seva promesa en aquest estat.- jo assumiré tota la culpa.

-Si que la tinc- va contrarestar l'Akane amb molta pena- em vaig deixar portar per les meves impulsos. No vaig fer res per controlar-me.

-Jo tampoc vaig fer res. Era com si els dos ... - la va mirar de manera estranya- com si els dos portéssim desitjant de fa temps. Recorda't que estàvem molt tensos els últims dies. No vam poder desistir ja. Els dos desitjàvem ... donar aquest pas ... però hem arribat molt lluny ... i abans del que caldria.

Ella el va mirar i va assentir, però seguia plorant i el noi a la vora de el plor.

-Què farem Ranma? -Va preguntar molt exaltada- Tinc tanta por. No vull que tot sigui igual que abans. No puc estar lluny de tu. Et necessito! Et necessito al meu costat.

I es va abraçar a el noi, es va refugiar al pit de el noi i allà va plorar. Així se sabia protegida. Va notar com ell l'abraçava. El noi li va posar una mà al cap i se la va acariciar.

-Jo també et necessito- va dir el jove amb una dolçor que ella no li coneixia- des que et conec ets el meu sol. Jo gir al teu voltant, sempre ho he fet. Jo també tinc por, molta por. Però si tu estàs al meu costat, em sento segur.

Els dos joves es van mirar i es van somriure. I ja trencades les barreres que hi havia entre ells es van besar.

**INTERLUDI**.

-Un moment! -Va dir espantada la Nabiki- Estàs dient que vau veure per error? I que vau fer l'amor per què estàveu borratxos?

-No és tan senzill. Creiem que la borratxera va desintegrar l'última barrera que vam crear entre nosaltres dos. Però aquesta barrera ja estava molt trencada, ja ho hem dit abans. Si no hagués caigut aquell dia ... no hi havia trigat molt a fer-ho, potser ni un dia. La beguda va ser una empenta i la intromissió dels nostres subconscients també va ajudar. Però hi va haver una part que se'ns va anar de les mans. I per això va néixer en Yuta, però ni jo ni l' Akane ens penedim d'això - va dir en Ranma.

-Els dos volíem fer el pas que ens faltava per estar amb l'altre. Però la nostra timidesa ens impedia donar-lo. Antigament no reconeixíem el que sentíem per orgull. Però feia temps que això va desaparèixer, només volíem estar junts i les nostres pors interns ho impedien. Al desaparèixer aquesta por, aquesta timidesa, res va impedir que ens declaréssim i tot va millorar entre nosaltres.

-Però de seguida vau tenir problemes- va comentar en Mousse.

-Si seguida vam tenir problemes ... millor dit de seguida ens vau donar problemes-va dir en Ranma.

**CONTINUACIÓ**.

Quan els dos nois van separar els seus llavis. Es van mirar i ella va demostrar que estava molt preocupada.

-Què farem? tindrem problemes amb els nostres pares, que voldran casar-nos, si s'assabenten. Amb els nostres rivals, que voldran separar-nos, i jo no vull que em s'allunyin de tu.

-Jo tampoc vull separar-me de tu. I no ho aconseguiren. - i de cop va tenir una idea-només hi veig una solució. Hem de fer com si res hagués passat-però quan va veure com ella ho mirava aclarir- davant d'altres hem de fer com sempre hem fet. Però quan no estiguin serem realment nosaltres, ens podem estimar amb llibertat.- i la va besar.

-Així serà Ranma. Podem sortir junts, anar a el cinema o a prendre alguna cosa. Però ho hem de fer d'amagat. Ningú ha de saber el nostre secret.

-Una altra cosa ningú saber on estudiarem a la universitat. Ni tan sols la Kasumi o la meva mare.

-De acord- va dir ella, sabia la raons per què ell li demanava això. I es van tornar a besar.

La resta de la setmana ho van passar molt bé. Dormien junts i es reien de tot, sortien a passejar, a prendre alguna cosa o a el cinema, va ser la millor setmana que mai havien tingut. Quan la família va tornar, els va tocar tornar a ser els mateixos de sempre. Es barallaven quan realment volien besar-se i abraçar-se. Els costava controlar els seus sentiments, però sempre trobaven un moment per a això. I la data d'anar a la universitat es va acostar i ...

Hi havia passat un mes i mig des que els dos nois van passar aquella nit junts, Ara sortien junts d'amagat. Ocultaven la seva relació a la resta dels seus coneguts. Sobretot a la seva família i a cinc persones que volia separar-los.

Va ser una mica més d'un mes de sortides secretes. D'anar a el cinema junts, a parc o on ells volguessin. Els dos nois sortien cada un per separat i quedaven per trobar-se en algun punt. I tornaven cada un pel seu costat a casa.

Ningú va sospitar de la relació entre els dos nois, però ...

Quan gairebé havien passat els dos mesos del casament fallida. Les altres tres rivals es van començar a impacientar, encara que les baralles d' en Ranma i l' Akane eren contínues, mai trencaven el compromís. I el jove no semblava tenir cap interès en elles. I van començar a assetjar d'una forma encara més gran, perquè es quedar-se amb una. En Kuno i en Ryoga van començar a perseguir Akane per sortir amb ella. Al no aconseguir res, els dos nois van començar a perseguir a en Ranma per lliurar-se de el rival més fort i les tres noies van fer el mateix amb l' Akane. Els dos promesos es van començar a atipar que no els deixessin en pau, no tenien ni un moment de tranquil·litat, ni per a ells. Els dos van ser atacats fins i tot mentre dormien. La situació s'estava tornant insuportable. Ja no podien ni sortir de casa, i menys tenir cites.

-Hem d'aguantar-va dir la noia un dia que en Ranma va arribar a el límit i va voler lliurar-se de les seves assetjadores i rivals, per sempre. Encara que ella també estava arribant al 'límit- ens queden setmanes per anar-nos a la universitat.

El noi li va donar la raó a contracor. Cap sabia que tot es precipitaria molt aviat.

Una setmana després d'aquesta conversa.

L' Akane estava a la seva habitació, es movia nerviosa per ella. Mirava al seu escriptori i a el rellotge. Encara faltaven uns minuts. Es va asseure al llit i als pocs segons es va aixecar. No aguantava la tensió. Va anar a l'escriptori va agafar el que mirava contínuament ... i es va quedar blanca. Havia de parlar amb en Ranma, tot havia canviat.

Aquesta nit no va poder parlar, es van presentar les cinc persones que més odiaven en aquests moments, i amb ells en Mousse. Tots demanaven cites i plans de noces als dos Joves. Els dos promesos estaven cada vegada més furiosos. A la fi la Nabiki els va fer fora, però elles li van donar un ultimàtum a en Ranma, tenia un dia per elegir una d'elles, i van amenaçar a l' Akane perquè es allunyar-se d' en Ranma.

Aquesta nit els dos joves van ser castigats per les destrosses ocasionades pels seus rivals. Van ser manats a dormir sense sopar i ja no van poder parlar.

El dia següent va ser horrorós. L' Akane fugia de les seves rivals, no podia lluitar contra elles. Estava cansada. La agafarien i li donarien una brutal pallissa. Va girar un cantó i quan passava per un carreró. Uns braços la van agafar per darrere, li van tapar la boca i el van ficar a la força en el carreró.

-Calla !, NO DIGUIS RES! -Va ordenar una veu amb autoritat. La espantada noia va respirar i es va alleujar al reconèixer aquesta veu.

Les tres noies que la perseguien van passar sense fixar-se en el carreró i es van allunyar de la seva víctima.

La mà que li tapava la boca es va relaxar i la va deixar anar. Ella es va girar per veure el seu promès molt seriós, ell també havia d'haver fugit d'algú.

-Ja han passat, però hem de marxar d'aquí. Tornaran i aquesta vegada no tindrem tanta sort-va dir el noi.

La va agafar en braços va saltar a les teulades. I per ells es va allunyar de les persones que els perseguien. Va ser un trajecte llarg i en què els dos promesos van romandre en silenci.

Notaven que ja no aguantaven més que s'havia arribat a un punt de no retorn. No volien que ningú ho obligar-se a fer el que no volien.

A l'arribar a un parc. No havien sortit de Tòquio, però si de barri de Nerima. En Ranma la va dipositar amb suavitat a terra.

Ella el va mirar i es va abraçar a ell plorant.

-Ja no ho aguanto més! Estic farta! Que em persegueixin aquests ... assetjadors ... aquestes bruixes. Ja no puc més.

-Ens queden dies per anar-nos. Hem aguantar fins llavors- però ell va notar que les seves paraules sonaven buides, no les creia ni el mateix.- tu mateixa ho vas dir fa uns dies.

-Sí, però des de llavors tot ha canviat, Ranma! ...- i el que va dir l' Akane a continuació el va deixar gelat.

Va sentir por, es va posar a tremolar i va anar a un blanc i es va asseure. Es va posar les mans a la cara. L" Akane el mal interpretar

-Ets un covard !, Ara no vols saber res. Em deixaràs i ...

El noi la va mirar amb terror.

-No és això Akane- va dir ell amb pànic- no podrem ocultar-ho. El sabrà tothom ... -I llavors el noi exprés la seva pitjor por. Uns que tenia des que la va conèixer- elles ... elles et intentaren liquidar amb més ganes. I jo no ho suportaré i les mataré. És una cosa que he temut des que et conec, que aquestes tres et facin mal. Per això sempre evitava que veiessin el que sentia per tu ... però ara no podem ocultar això, i es sabrà el nostre. Em fa por el que et passi, estic aterrit davant el que pugui ocórrer-te a tu. No aguanto essa por.

-I què farem? - va preguntar ella espantada.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure amb tristesa. I aquesta nit els dos joves tindrien la seva baralla definitiva.

Dues hores després. Quan van arribar a l'dojo de l'escola ja s'estaven barallant. Es cridaven, s'insultaven. Dins el dojo dels esperava la seva família i rivals. Aquests es van alegrar de la baralla.

**-¡RANMAA! ¡ETS UN MASCLISTA, EGOLATA, PRESIÑUMIT!** \- cridava ella.

-**ETS VIOLENTA! NO PODIES SER TAN AFECTUOSA I MACA COM TU GERMANA KASUMI?** \- va contraatacar el noi.

-¡Ranma! Com pots ...? - va començar a cridar en Ryoga. Però un plat li va donar a la cara. L' Akane havia agafat un plat i l'hi va llançar a en Ranma, però aquest el va esquivar i li va donar a en Ryoga, que va caure a terra.

-Ho sento Ryoga! - va dir l' Akane amb penediment.

En Ranma va mirar al seu rival ferit i després a l'Akane amb malícia.

-Que mala punteria tens! Haver si em dones! - la va desafiar el noi rient.

L' Akane es va enrabiar i li va llançar un gerro que va anar a parar al cap d' en Kuno.

En aquest moment els dos nois entre insults i pulles es van començar a llançar objectes que no donaven a ells, tots anaven a parar a alguns dels seus rivals o promeses. Aviat al menjador va quedar buit, només van quedar ells dos. Tots van sortir d' allí amb por de ser glopejats per els objectes llances per el dos nois.

-Ets insuportable! - va dir la noia.

\- No saps cuinar! Et fiques en les meves baralles! - va contraatacar el jove- Si al menys fossis més femenina.

-Mai no t'he semblat femenina! -Va cridar furiosa ella, acusant-lo de no tractar-la bé -Sempre mirant a les teves altres promeses!

-PER QUE ELLES SÓN MÉS FEMENINES! - va cridar ell.

Els dos es van mirar amb odi.

-Doncs ver- te amb alguna d'ella! - el va desafiar la noia.

-Doncs això faré! -Va dir el noi. I la va mirar amb ràbia- però sé amb qui et donarà més ràbia que em vagi. Ho faré amb alguna de les teves amigues. Potser la Sayuri o la Yuka, són molt més femenines que tu.

L' Akane el va mirar espantada. No això no ho permetria. El noi no va reaccionar com ella pensava, tot anava malament. I va començar a plorar.

-Ho sento Ranma! - va dir ella compungida- no sabia que deia- el seu plor es va tornar més desesperat.

-El teu penediment arriba tard. Sempre insultant- me, sempre fen burlar de la meva maledicció i dient-me efeminat. M'has fet molt de mal i avui més que mai- va dir el noi i la va deixar al menjador. Va pujar a la seva habitació i a l'estona va baixar amb la seva motxilla.

La noia el va mirar alarmada. Ella no era l'única que patia a les baralla, el noi també patia amb els seus insults.

-Em vaig !. -va dir enfadat el noi- no penso tornar mai!. – tots el van mirar sorpresos-He trenca el compromís amb l' Akane ... - el seu pare i Soun el van mirar espantat- ...- i no es l' unic... tots els altres també, el supòsits amb l' Ukyo i la Shampoo també... amb la Kodachi no havia cap compromís... no res. Entre tots m'heu fotut els últims dos anys. No vull tornar a veure-us, ell que es em creui en el meu camí ... el mato.

El noi va sortir de el dojo sense deixar parlar a ningú i sense mirar a l'Akane. No va veure com ella el mirava amb desesperació. I va desaparèixer de Nerima.

L' Akane plorava amb desesperació.

-Akane! jo no sé què dir ... - va dir la Kasumi apropant-se a la seva germana, està la va abraçar.

-Kasumi, Per què? Per què s'ha anat? -Va preguntar plorant- Per què no m'ha perdonat?

-Per què? Per què preguntes? - va dir la Shampoo furiosa-Tota culpa és teva. Tu tens la culpa que ell s'hagi anat. Però d'aquestes te'n recordes. Avui penso ... - no va poder seguir, l'Akane la va mullar, la noia es va convertir en gata i l'Akane la va mirar furiosa.

-Tu també ets responsable que en Ranma s'hagi anat, tot els sou! - va dir mirant-la furiosa. Va agafar a la gata de la col no et vull a prop meu o et va matar- va acabar amb ràbia Akane. La gata va intentar esgarrapar, però l'Akane la va fer girar agafant-la per la cua i la va enviar lluny.

Tots van mirar a l'Akane amb por. I ella els va mirar amb una mirada assassina. Els tres nois i la dues noies restants van intentar fugir acovardits, però la noia no els va deixar aquesta opció i el va enviar a volar pels aires.

Quan a la casa només quedava la família.

-Això s'ha acabat !. No vull saber res més d' en Ranma ni de compromisos- dir- si torneu a treure el tema em vaig, i no tornareu a veure mai0.-va advertir a la seva desolada família.

I va pujar a la seva habitació a es va estirar al llit i va començar a plorar, encara que una enigmàtica somriure va aparèixer en el seu llavis.

Una setmana després, l'Akane estava sempre de mal humor o molt deprimida, el seu pare al veure-la en aquest estat li va dir que ell i en Genma s'anaven a buscar a en Ranma. I la jove s'ho va prendre molt malament i es va barallar amb tota la família, va ser una baralla molt forta. Ho havia advertit que no li parlessin ni de Ranma ni de compromisos, i no li havien fet cas.

A l'endemà la jove havia desaparegut de la casa. Deixant una breu nota, sense dir on anava i dient que potser no tornaria mai.

La família la va buscar, però no va donar amb ella.

Hores després de desaparèixer de casa, l' Akane anava amb una motxilla amb les seves coses a l'esquena, s'havia internat a la muntanya. Va veure una tenda de campanya i algú fora d'ella.

La noia es va abalançar sobre aquesta persona, i es van abraçar.

-T'he estat esperant durant tota una setmana- va dir el noi, mirant-la amb afecte- has trigat molt. Em tenies desesperat, ja pensava anar per tu.

-Em sap greu, però em van fer cas, no van treure el tema. Vaig haver de fer-ho jo de forma molt susceptible. Van caure en la meva trampa i em vaig fer l'ofesa ... i em vaig escapar. Estava ja desesperada Ranma, no aguantava estar lluny de tu.

-Ens va sortir bé la baralla, semblava real. Em vaig divertir molt quan li vas donar "sense voler 'a en Ryoga i a en Kuno. Em va faltar poc per riure.

-Es el mereixien – va contestar ella somrient- pel que ens han fet passar.

Es van mirar i van somriure, i es van besar. Quan es van separar.

-No saps com t'he trobat a menys- va dir ell amb afecte.

-Jo també t'he enyorat, però... Hem fet bé en fugir?

-Sí, ho havíem de fer. Ja no podem pensar només en nosaltres- va dir en Ranma- Ara el més important és ell, la seva seguretat és el primer- va acabar el noi, posant la mà al ventre

* * *

Tots van mirar sorpresos als dos nois. No s'esperaven res del que van explicar.

-Esteu dient que aquesta baralla que vau tenir va ser una comèdia? - va preguntar l' Ukyo.

-Se- van dir els dos nois.

-Què la mala punteria de l'Akane i la teva no va existir? Què realment ens vau atracar expressament? - va preguntar en Ryoga furiós.

-Si. Estàvem farts de vosaltres. Mereixíeu un escarment, i us la vam donar. Ja no aguantàvem més que ens assetgéssiu contínuament.- va dir l' Akane. I ella i el seu promès van mirar als seus rivals amb molta ràbia.

-La baralla que vas tenir amb nosaltres també va ser un muntatge? .- va preguntar la Nodoka- ¿la vas provocar tu?

-Si. Havia de trobar-me amb en Ranma i vaig haver de provocar-jo de manera que no us donéssiu compte, per això em vaig fer la trista i enfadada, perquè vosaltres parléssiu d' en Ranma i jo em s'enfadarà.

-I els teus llàgrimes i la teva desesperació? També van ser comèdia?

L'Akane va abaixar el cap.

-No, van ser reals. Vaig pensar en que em havia de separar una setmana de' en Ranma i em vaig desesperar, no volia allunyar-me tant de temps d'ell. No aguantaria estar lluny d'ell. I al pensar en separar-me de la meva família, em vaig desesperar encara més.

-Però per què ens vau enganyar? Si haguéssiu dit que l' Akane estava embarassada, no hagués passat res, us haguéssiu casat.- va dir la Kasumi i la família va assentir.

-Temíem pel nostre fill, va ser en Ranma el primer a adonar-se d'aquest perill- va dir la Akane- No podíem amagar l'embaràs fins al part. Si s'haguessin donat compte certes persones m'haguessin atacat perquè tingués un avortament o matar-me.

Tots van mirar a les tres ex promeses d' en Ranma, que van dissimular mirant a una altra banda. Tots van saber que l' Akane tenia raó, aquestes tres noies l'haguessin atacat.

-I en aquest hipotètic cas, jo hagués atacat a aquestes boges i les hagués matat. No anava a consentir que fessin mal a la meva promesa o al meu fill, i no ho permetré ni ara ni mai- va dir en Ranma. I va mirar als seus rivals- i a mi m'haguessin atacat dos ximples i m'hagués hagut de defensar. I ni Akane ni jo estàvem d'humor per tant assetjament.

Els sis rivals van baixar el cap, no tornarien a perseguir els dos joves, havien perdut la partida. El que no sabien és que aquesta partida estava perduda abans de jugar-se.

-I ara que fareu? - va dir l' Ukyo amb tristesa.

-Volem casar-nos, si és aquesta nit millor. D'aquí a dues setmanes tornarem a la nostra universitat. Ens van donar una beca als dos i vam acceptar. Va ser abans d'assabentar-nos que anàvem a ser papes.

-Passés el que passés ens anàvem a anar. No podíem deixar passar aquesta ocasió. És el que volíem els dos-va continuar en Ranma i va veure la cara de tristesa de la Kasumi- no us preocupeu vindrem els caps de setmana.

La Kasumi es va alegrar, però ...

-I, Què passarà amb en Yuta? - va preguntar la Kasumi-no podeu donar-li aquest enrenou cada setmana.

-Pensem deixar-ho aquí. A càrrec de la seva àvia i de la seva tia Kasumi- va dir l' Akane- sé que ho tractareu bé ... Però no deixeu que els seus avis facin amb ell el que vulguin. Res de promeses o cap viatge d'entrenaments, o entrenaments com va ser sotmès en Ranma.

I els va mirar molt seriosa. Aquesta mirada era una advertència. I els dos avis van témer per les seves vides. Van haver de prometre que no farien res estrany amb el nen.

Aquesta nit l' Akane i en Ranma es van casar. Va ser un casament amb la família, alguns companys de la secundària dels nuvis i els seus ex rivals, que no van intentar impedir les noces. Tot i que el protagonista de les noces va ser en Yuta.

Les dues setmanes de vacances van passar molt ràpides i va arribar el dia que els dos joves havien de tornar a la universitat. Havien preparat les seves coses per al viatge de retorn al seu apartament.

-Agafarem el tren fins més o menys la meitat de el viatge i farem transbordar a un altre tren fins a on està la nostra universitat-va comptar l'Akane.

-Seguís sense dir on estudieu- va dir la Nabiki amb un somriure entremaliat-si us plau! On estudieu? -Va suplicar. Aquesta informació es pagava molt bé.

-Tu somies Nabiki! Estem molt bé sense que ningú ens molesteu.- va dir el noi, mirant a ella i els seus sis antics rivals.

-Penseu que no esbrinaré on estudieu? - va preguntar la Nabiki de manera prepotent- si realment creieu que no acabaré sabent això, és que no em coneixeu.- i la noia va riure. La noia si va saber on estudiaven els dos nuvis ... ho va saber el dia següent de la graduació dels dos joves, es ho van dir els dos joves.

En Ranma i l' Akane van riure.

-No ho esbrinaràs. Serà una cosa que se't escapolirà – va dir l' Akane reptadora.

La Nabiki la va mirar amb suficiència, la seva germana no la coneixia.

-El nostre tren surt a una hora- va anunciar en Ranma- Hem de partir ja.

I es van començar a acomiadar.

En Ranma portava el seu fill en braços. Aquests dies havia demostrat ser un bon pare, era atent i afectuós. Semblava que volia donar-li tot el que el seu pare no li va donar a ell. El nen l'adorava. Sempre volia estar amb el seu pare, i a el jove no li importava tenir-lo a sobre durant hores. L' Akane, era molt amable amb el nen, el mimava tot el que podia. Semblava que havia deixat la seva agressivitat, a el menys amb el nen.

Tots van veure que el comportament d' en Ranma i l' Akane havia canviat. Gairebé no es barallaven. I la vegades que ho feien, la seva reconciliació era molt tendra i dolça. Ell la cuidava i la tractava amb molt afecte. Sempre estava atenent-i ajudant-la amb el nen.

-Adéu Yuta !. D'aquí a poc estarem de tornada. No ens oblidis. Ni deixis que et controlin els teus avis. - va dir el jove pare i se li va escapar unes llàgrimes, no les va ocultar. Li era igual que no fos un comportament masculí. Va abraçar al seu fill i el va besar amb molt afecte.

El noi va passar el nen a l' Akane. I aquesta el va mirar.

-Yuta! El teu pare i jo t' estimen, no ens oblidis. No facis patir a la teva àvia o la teva tia Kasumi. - va posar un somriure trapella- als altres pot fer-los patir tant com vulguis.- el va abraçar i va besar. La noia es va posar a plorar. Va deixar el nen en braços de la Nodoka i es va refugiar en els braços del seu espòs.

-Hem fer-ho, encara que no ens agradi. Hem oferir-li un futur digne.- va dir el noi amb suavitat- no vull que passi pel que jo. No vull que passi gana o fred, com vaig passar jo per culpa d'un descerebrat- i va mirar al seu pare, que es va sentir incomodo. L' Akane plorava, no volia separar- se de el seu fill- Vas ser tu la que em va convèncer a mi. No et pot rendir o et penediràs tota la vida.

Ella el va mirar i va assentir. Tornarien cada divendres al sortir de la universitat i estarien allà fins diumenge a la tarda. I van acabar de acomiadar-se de la seva família i amics.

Els dos nois van anar a l'estació. En Ranma havia comprat els bitllets amb antelació, suposava que la Nabiki els seguiria per descobrir el seu destí i amb això la van intentar enganyar. Només arribar a l'estació van muntar al seu tren, que va partir en pocs minuts. Amb aquest tren havien de fer transbord a l'estació central de Tòquio.

Quan el tren sortia van veure a la Nabiki a l'estació. Els havia seguit, sabia on baixarien. Però essa jove s'anava a portar una bona sorpresa, perquè els dos joves van baixar de el tren a la següent estació.

En Ranma va portar a la seva dona on un dia abans va amagar la moto.

I els dos van partir cap a la ciutat on estudiaven. Passarien a ella mentre durés la seva carrera.

Mentre a l'estació central de Tòquio. La Nabiki i els sis rivals, buscaven com bojos als nois. Però ni aquesta vegada ni totes les restants van donar amb ells.

Una moto s'allunyava de Nerima, dos joves motoristes anaven en ella. Estaven junts i ningú els separaria. En dos anys tornarien definitivament a Nerima. Mentrestant gaudirien d'una tranquil·litat que es mereixien es mereixien des de feia molt de temps.

FI


	26. Chapter 26: L A FUGIDA DELS FUGITIUS

**26\. L A FUGIDA DELS FUGITIUS**

**.**

Hi havia escapat, s'havia escapat pels pèls d'un calb. Se sabia perseguit, però no ho trobarien, les seves perseguidores no estaven habituades a aquests camins i aviat les deixaria enrere, ja ho havia fet, tot i que encara creia sentir-les cridar darrere d'ell. S'estava internant en el més profund i recòndit de bosc i des d'allà s'allunyaria del seu barri el més possible i de qui els perseguia.

Portava fugint des de feia hores, des de mitja tarda i era ben entrada la matinada, tot i que faltaven hores per alba. Havia d'arribar al seu destí abans que sortís el sol.

Penjat a la seva esquena portava la seva motxilla amb totes les seves coses i agafada en els seus braços a la seva promesa, l'única, la raó per la qual va fugir. Havia de salvar-la i per això va abandonar l'únic lloc que va poder cridar llar, la casa d'ella. D'ara en endavant serien fugitius. Tot per salvar la vida d'ella.

Havien abandonat el seu barri, el lloc on tots dos van néixer. D'on ell va sortir abans dels cinc anys, per sotmetre a un dur entrenament. On ella sempre va viure. El lloc on tots dos tenien amics, que ara serien amenaçats pel simple fet de conèixer-los. Aquest barri ja no era un lloc segur. Si tornaven ella seria caçada i assassinada, i ell seria obligat a viure una vida gairebé en l'esclavitud.

No ho acceptava, ni ara ni mai. La seva promesa havia estat ferida per aquesta ... escurçó i la gent del seu poble. No deixaria que ningú la atacar-se de nou ... i menys que la matessin. I no acceptaria casar-se per unes lleis que no eren seves.

La noia que portava en els seus braços va gemegar. Tenia febre, provocada per les seves ferides, tenia dislocat un braç, una cama ferida per un objecte punxant. L'altra cama s'havia de encanyar i tenia un ull de vellut. La germana de noia li va fer una cura d'emergència abans d'haver de fugir de casa. El noi la va mirar i es va enfadar. Les atacants de la seva promesa ho pagarien car, extremadament car, no se salvaria ni un.

La principal atacant, la qual havia considerat, fins a unes hores abans la seva amiga ... havia signat la seva sentència de mort a l'atacar, a la seva família, als seus companys d'escola, però sobretot per atacar a la seva promesa. Anava a acabar amb ella, la mataria ... però abans la humiliaria, ara sabia com fer-ho.

La noia ferida havia estat semiinconscient des d'abans de sortir de casa, anava despertant i caient en un son lleuger contínuament. Va obrir els ulls com va poder i va mirar al seu promès Veia malament per l'ull morat, però percebia la ira de el noi, va allargar la mà i va tocar la cara del seu promès.

Ell en la frenètica cursa la va mirar preocupat, però no es va aturar, pensava que continuaven en perill. Tard o d'hora havien de descansar i tornar a guarir la noia. Sabia on hi havia una cova que els serviria de refugi. La va trobar per causalitat uns mesos abans, encara que ja sabia de la seva existència i l'estava buscant. Era un refugi molt amagat, fins i tot per persones expertes en el rastreig. Allà no els descobririen ningú, i podia romandre durant setmanes o mesos fins que ella es recuperar-se totalment. I un cop curada s'allunyarien de què va ser la seva llar i es prepararia per tornar al seu barri, per venjar-se i recuperar la seva vida.

Va parar un moment i li va donar una mica d'aigua de la cantimplora a la noia, i amb la resta li va mullar el cap. Havia de donar-se pressa i arribar a la cova, la noia havia de descansar i prendre els medicaments que li havia donat la germana gran de la seva promesa.

Els dos nois es van mirar i ell va tornar a sortir corrent només il·luminat per la llum de la lluna, anant per un camí precari, plens de bardisses i herbes i estant sempre en perill d'ensopegar i caure amb la noia en braços, però per sort no ho va fer. I pocs minuts després va arribar a l'amagada entrada de la cova i ell i la seva promesa van desaparèixer per a la resta de món com si no haguessin existit i la gent de Nerima no va tornar a veure-ho fins molt de temps després.

El noi va entrar al túnel de la cova, va deixar a la seva promesa a terra i va encendre com va poder la seva llanterna, va il·luminar el túnel i el va memoritzar. Va apagar la llanterna, res li indicava que la llum d'aquest aparell es veiés des de l'exterior i indiqués a les seves perseguidores la seva ubicació. Va agafar de nou a la seva amiga i es va internar al túnel que el va portar fins a la paret de la cova, semblava que havia arribat a la fi, però ell sabia que en aquesta paret hi havia una porta secreta. El noi va buscar a cega el botó amagat per obrir la porta secreta i al trobar-ho va accionar. La porta es va obrir en silenci i va entrar. Va buscar l'interruptor per encendre la il·luminació de la cova i al prémer la cova es va il·luminar. Ell va tancar molt de pressa la porta, no volia que es veiés la llum des de fora de la cova. Un cop dins va portar a la seva promesa a una de les habitacions i la va ficar en un llit que hi havia. I se li va escapar un sospir a la fi se sentia fora de perill.

Va apropar una cadira al llit il·luminat per un llum va procedir a curar la jove, va acabar hores després. El jove va dormir poc, si és que va arribar a dormir. Només quan va encanyar la cama trencada, va desinfectar les ferides i li va baixar la febre a la noia es va permetre fer unes capcinades que duraven pocs minuts, es despertava amb cada moviment de la jove, amb cada gemec o sospir, però a la fi el cansament va poder amb ell i va caure en un poc reparador somni. Somni ple de malsons, en què va reviure una vegada i una que ha passat aquest nefast dia.

Algunes hores després ...

Una noia va despertar i no va reconèixer l'habitació, un llum penjant il·luminava l'estança. Va mirar al seu voltant i va veure que aquesta habitació només disposava d'un llit, en la qual ella estava. Un escriptori vell i atrotinat, i una cadira, ocupada per un jove que dormia recolzant el cap al llit i usant els seus braços de capçalera.

La jove va intentar aixecar-se i no ho va aconseguir i va deixar anar un grunyit. Li feia mal les cames, l'esquena i els braços. No sabia el per què d'aquest dolor i com havia arribat aquí, però el bell dorment del seu costat li contestaria a aquestes preguntes ... quan despertar-se, que seria molt aviat, si havia de fer cas als moviments de el jove.

El noi va obrir els ulls i la va mirar, i es va aixecar de la cadira espantat.

-Hola Ranma! On sóc ?, Què m'ha passat? -Va preguntar ella en veu molt baixa.

Ell va tancar els ulls. No volia recordar aquest moment, però ella havia de saber que li havia passat.

-¡Shampoo! ... -va dir ell noi- Ha volgut formalitzar la seva unió amb mi ... i va cridar a la seva tribu. Totes les amazones van venir al "casament" de la Shampoo amb mi. Ella amb la seva besàvia van planejar aquestes noces, voldria jo o no, i van convidar a tota la seva maleïda tribu. Però es van trobar que aquesta escurçó boja tenia tres rivals, i us van atacar a les tres. No sé res de Kodachi, però vaig veure la mansió Kuno cremar. En Kuno es va emportar vint amazones, segons els rumors. En Ryoga i l' Akari van ajudar a fugir a l' Ukyo. Vaig sentir que els van enxampar ... i que ... -no va poder seguir, el jove estava plorant. La jove es va imaginar el que els havia passat a aquests tres.

El noi va callar. No s'atrevia a seguir.

-¡Ranma !, I a mi ...? ... A mi que em va passar?

El noi va empassar saliva.

-Vas ser atacada pel grup més nombrós i fort. El comandava la Shampoo, vas aconseguir acabar amb els seus millors guerreres, no tornaran a poder lluitar mai. Però aquesta prostituta de Shampoo et va atacar a traïció, i et va ferir per l'esquena. I van aprofitar per atacar-te.- la jove el mirava amb horror, i se li van escapar les llàgrimes. El noi sabia que era molt dur per a ella, i per ell.- Et van agafar presa varies amazones, et van immobilitzar ... no et deixaven moure't i ... i ... la Shampoo t' anar a donar el cop de gràcia i ... quan ho anava a donar vaig arribar jo i les vaig atac, i et vaig rescatar. Et vaig agafar en braços i et vaig portar al dojo. I et vam donar una cura d'emergència.

El jove va parar de parlar.

-Segueix Ranma! He de saber-ho tot.

-Jo sabia que anirien a per tu, i vaig decidir posar-te a salvo.-Ranma continuava amb la seva història, però es parava contínuament- I sé vaig comunicar a la família. Havíem de fugir, et havia de posar fora de perill, lluny d'aquestes boges. Al principi, no estaven d' acord, sobre tot el pare i la Kasumi, no volien separar- se de tu, però el vaig conversa. La Kasumi em va donar medicines i menjar ... i em vaig acomiadar d'ells ... quan sortia de el dojo ... va aparèixer un grup d'aquestes meuques amazones, i ens van atacar i ... el teu pare, les teves germanes ... i els meus pares, les van detenir perquè fugís amb tu ...

-Em ocultes alguna cosa Ranma, Què em ocultes? -El noi va abaixar el cap, i a l'aixecar-la tenia llàgrimes als ulls. I la noia se'l va imaginar el passat- Digues-me que no és veritat, digues-me que no li va passar res ... a la nostra família.

Ella es va incorporar com va poder i es va asseure al llit plorant i exaltada. El noi es va asseure al llit de la noia, i ella el va abraçar plorant.

-Akane ... quan m'allunyava de la zona vaig sentir una forta explosió ... i ... em vaig girar vaig veure el dojo cremar. El dojo, no la casa. Me'n vaig anar a tornar-el noi va negar amb el cap, com si volgués esborrar aquests records de la seva ment- Però vaig recordar el que em va dir la Kasumi abans de sortir de el dojo.

-Què et va dir? - Va preguntar ella plorant.

-Em va dir "Cuida de l'Akane, té cura de tu mateix, i passi el que passi no tornis. No permetis que el nostre sacrifici sigui en va. El més important és que vosaltres estigueu fora de perill. "- li va explicar el jove.- i vsig fugir, no sé res més ... no sé el que va passar a la nostra família. Però aquestes prostitutes ho pagaren car, el que hagin fet als nostres amics ... - es va aturar i se li van escapar les llàgrimes i va acabar amb ràbia- ... el que hagin fet a la nostra família ... el que t'han fet a tu, el pagaren amb els seus miserables vides.

El noi va parar de parlar una estona. Se li escapaven les llàgrimes, li costava seguir. Tot el patiment que tenia en aquest moment l'hi impedia.

-Segueix Ranma, sé que és difícil per a tu ... però he de saber tot.-va exigir l'Akane.

-Vaig fugir tota la tarda i part de la nit, fins arribar aquí. Em van seguir durant hores, he acabat amb diversos grups d'amazones. Quan vaig arribar aquí per fi vaig poder sentir-me fora de perill i curar-te, he passat tota la nit cuidant-te.

-Per què? Per què Ranma? Per què m'han atacat? ¿Per què et volen obligar a casar-te amb Shampoo? - va preguntar Akane.

-Per què han atacat a les rivals de la Shampoo? Per què em volen obligar a casar-me amb la Shampoo? Per a aquestes preguntes tinc moltes respostes. Per desfer de la competència. Per què volen un marit fort per als seus febles amazones. Per què viuen en el passat per les seves estúpides lleis. Per què t'han atacat especialment a tu? Per què ets la principal rival, per què sense obligar-me a res tu has aconseguit una cosa que ella volia aconseguir a la força. Per què encara que no parem de barallar-se contínuament, ets la primera per a mi i l'única, i elles ho saben. I en això no pot competir amb tu ni vèncer-, i l'única forma de vèncer, per a ella és ... eliminar-te. Per què no sap conquistar d'una altra manera, però faci el que faci mai la estimaré i mai em tindrà. I si et fa mal només aconseguirà el meu odi, i aquest augmenta a cada atac que pateixes.

Ella el va mirar, seguia plorant. En Ranma li va netejar les llàgrimes.

-No ploris més, o la Kasumi i la meva mare s'enfadaren amb mi. Ara descansa, que d'aquí a poc et he de curar les ferides.

Ella va assentir i en Ranma la va ajudar a anar a dormir.

-Em comptaràs on som. Que lloc és aquest. És una cova ... però no fa olor de tancat.- i el Miró- tu també has de descansar, no has d'haver dormit molt- va dir la noia. I es va quedar adormida.

-No et preocupis per mi. No necessito dormir molt si tu estàs malalta i he de cuidar-te.-però el noi es va ficar al llit a la banda d'ella i es va quedar adormit.

Hores després ella va despertar i va notar un pes al seu costat. I es va girar amb dificultat i va veure el seu promès, el noi la tenia abraçada. El primer que va sentir va ser una ira molt gran, l'enviaria a fora del llit. Però a la cara de el noi va veure fatiga i cansament i va somriure.

-Per aquesta vegada passa pervertit. M'has curat i has tingut cura de mi. Ara jo vetllaré el teu son, - i va besar a en Ranma al front.

La noia va tornar a adormir-se i va despertar hores després, i no va veure al seu promès, però el va sentir per algun lloc. Havia de fer alguna cosa, com el menjar o banyar-se, si en aquesta cova es podia banyar. Encara estava cansada i es va tornar a dormir. Fins que va sentir que el seu promès la cridava amb suavitat.

-Akane és hora que et prenguis la medicina i que et curi les ferides.-li va dir ell.

Ella es va espantar, no volia que en Ranma la veiés nua.

-¡Noo! - va cridar ruboritzada- No deixaré que em vegis nua, Pervertit !!

-Et he de curar. Vulguis tu o no, ho faré. No vull que se't infecti les ferides. No m'obliguis a lligar-te, ¡per què ho faré! -la va amenaçar en Ranma.

-Si em toques et retiraré la paraula i t'enviaré a volar.- el va amenaçar la noia.

-Ja et vaig curar aquesta nit i on tens les ferides són llocs que ja t'he vist. No tens cap ferida en un lloc íntim. La pitjor és la cama, i té alguna en els braços i l'esquena. El blau de l'ull no és molt important i es curarà en uns pocs dies. Per sort no t'ha afectat i se't curarà sense que perdis visió.

Ell va procedir a curar-la. Encara que ell va ser molt curós en la cura, a ella se li van escapar crits de dolor. Amb cada crit, la noia notava que el seu promès patia a l'fer-li mal, encara que fos sense voler.

-No passa res Ranma, tu no em fas mal, és la ferida la que em fa mal. Tu segueix amb el que fa, ho fas molt bé, ho fas amb molta cura, series un bon infermer.

Ella es va deixar caure sobre el llit esgotada. No esperava que algú tan bocamoll i egòlatra com el seu promès, fos alhora delicat i curós a l'hora de curar les seves ferides. Sabia que al costat d' en Ranma no només estaria fora de perill i protegida, sinó a més estimada i cuidada. Podia ser una mica pervertit, però no negaria que estava en bones mans. Va sospirar i es va deixar caure en el regne dels somnis. Es va dormir tranquil·la, res pertorbaria el seu somni, en Ranma no deixaria que ningú ni res la amenaçar-.

En Ranma va notar que la jove es dormia i va somriure. Millor! Li feia mal veure patir quan la curava. Dormir era el que necessitava aquesta noia. A l'acabar la cura la va tapar i li va acariciar els cabells.

-Dorm preciosa, res ni ningú et amenaça. Estic aquí per evitar-te tot mal.- va dir el noi i li va acariciar la cara.- sóc el culpable d'això. Em havia d'haver desfet d'aquestes tres fa temps, però vaig ser idiota i no ho vaig fer, no volia que patissin ni et ataquessin. Però penso reparar la meva falta. D'ara en endavant seré egoista i només pensaré en mi. En qui jo vull, i l'únic que vull ets tu. No hi ha res que em import més que tu. Ets l'única propietària del meu cor i de la meva vida.

Li va tornar a acariciar la cara i va sortir de l'habitació.

Ella va obrir els ulls. Es va despertar per escoltar la declaració del jove.

-Tu també ets l'amo del meu cor i de la meva vida. I no deixaré que et sentis culpable pel que ha passat. Jo també sóc aquí per tenir cura de tu.

Va tancar els ulls i va tornar a adormir-se. Era feliç ara sabia el que feia mesos que sospitava, el noi la volia.

Havien passat diversos dies des que van arribar a la cova. En Ranma la curava quatre vegades a el dia. Vigilava contínuament les ferides de la jove. Al cap de pocs dies d'arribar la va obligar a aixecar-se i caminar una mica, no volia que la noia es quedés prostrada al llit.

-Has caminar Akane, no et pots quedar molt de temps a la cama.-I la portava a passejar per la cova.

Ella li va donar la raó, la seva recuperació seria lenta, però des del primer moment va saber que el seu promès ja tenia en ment els exercicis per a la seva rehabilitació, i així va ser.

Els dos van haver de perdre la vergonya que l'altre els veiés nu, sobretot ella. En Ranma l'havia de ajudar a banyar-se, tot i que les primeres vegades ella el donava cops. Però a el veure que no podia fer-ho sola, va haver de rendir-se davant l'evidència, encara que va veure que el seu promès no va intentar aprofitar-se'n.

-Ranma !, On som ?, Què lloc és aquest? - Va preguntar ella un dia-portem setmanes aquí i no m'has explicat res.

-Ho vaig descobrir, bé la Kasumi em va donar un pla d'aquest lloc per si passava alguna cosa. Ella pressentia alguna cosa. Em va dir que si passava alguna cosa que et portés aquí. Saps que vaig sortir de viatge d'entrenament sol, va ser fa dos mesos-El noi la va mirar i ella va assentir-Vaig venir aquí i ho vaig condicionar. Com a la teva germana alguna cosa em deia que havia d'estar preparat per fugir.-Ranma va mirar al seu voltant-Sembla ser que era un refugi durant la Segona Guerra Mundial o durant la de Corea o un d'aquests conflictes que van posar en escac a la humanitat. Era per a alts càrrecs, l'emperador i el seu seguici. El teu avi matern formava part de el seguici i li va ser encarregada la seva conservació.

-Per què el meu avi? -Va preguntar la noia.

-Per què el teu avi? ... No ho sé, només sé que aquest dret va recaure en el teu avi i els seus descendents, és a dir tu i ... i ... jo. En els documents que vaig aconseguir, parlava de com s'havia de conservar - va parar de parlar i va mirar a l' Akane- Funciona amb una petita però potent central hidràulica. És increïble, té més de setanta anys i funciona com si fos nova- va dir el noi il·lusionat i amb admiració- És fàcil de mantenir, fins i tot tu i jo amb els maldestres que som ho aconseguiríem.

Ella el va mirar furiosa i ho va copejar amb el mall.

-Per què ?, Per què em pegues si jo mateix m'he insultat?

-Estic cansada que em insultis ... -i va posar un somriure sinistralitat i no consisteixo que insultis al meu promès ... és a dir que com tornis a insultar-te a tu mateix et pego una pallissa.

-Però si és veritat sóc un bocamoll, egòlatra, presumit ... - no va poder continuar la seva promesa va complir la seva amenaça.

-Haver quan aquest idiota aprendre a tenir més respecte pel ell mateix-va dir la noia abandonant l'habitació, somrient amb maldat, deixant a un noi molt lesionat.

Van anar passant les setmanes i l' Akane es va anar restablint de les ferides, però el braç i la cama trigarien mesos a recuperar-se. Però el noi seria pacient, no tenia pressa, esperaria que la noia es recuperar-se, per allunyar-se d'allà i tornar a entrenar-se.

I quan la noia ja va estar recuperada la va entrenar en el petit gimnàs que disposava aquesta cova.

-Hem començar per la base, has d'aprendre tot de nou. T'ensenyaré tot el que sé. Anem a fer-ho sense pressa. Em vas odiar, no seré un mestre agradable, sé el que pots fer i fins on pots arribar i t'ho vaig a exigir. Quan acabem seràs superior a aquesta idiota que et va atacar. Gairebé ja ho eres, però ara no va poder-se comparar amb tu. Li tornarem tots el que ens ha fet des que la coneixem, multiplicat diverses vegades.- va dir el noi mirant-seriós.

-Però Ranma, el meu pare ja em va ensenyar-Va dir Akane - ja tinc alguna cosa més que una base.

-Sí, però has estat ferida, has hagut de tornar a aprendre a caminar. No seré tan radical com el meu pare, ni tan suau com el teu. Vas a aprendre noves tècniques. Fins ara t'havien ensenyat a córrer- va dir el noi molt seriós- jo t' ensenyaré a volar.

I va començar un entrenament com mai havia tingut la jove, la majoria dels dies ella acabava esgotada i furiosa amb el noi. En Ranma li exigia molt i l'Akane es desesperava amb el nivell que li exigia el noi. Els dos tenien freqüents discussions. Que acabaven en baralla i amb el noi pels sòl per algun cop i ella sortint de gimnàs molt enfadada.

A poc a poc la jove es va anar adaptant a aquest condemnat entrenament i en Ranma es va veure en la necessitat de pujar de nivell. El noi estava satisfet i content amb l'evolució de la seva promesa. Era una bona alumna i molt ben dotada per a les arts marcials. Però ell no la lloava ni la felicitava, no volia que ella es confiés i es estancar-se en un nivell de força, amb això va aconseguir que ella fos contínuament evolucionant.

Ella va trigar temps a veure els motius perquè el seu amic no la felicitar-se, i tampoc va veure la seva evolució com a lluitadora. Per a ella s'havia estancat i s'anava deprimint pensant que no aconseguiria mai superar rival.

Un dia a l'entrar el jove a el lloc d'entrenament la va veure asseguda a terra i trist.

-Què et passa Akane ?, Et torna a fer mal els braços o les cames? -Va preguntar preocupat el noi,

Ella el va mirar amb tristesa, el noi només li parlava amb amabilitat quan no entrenaven, Quan era el seu entrenador es comportava com una betol.

-Per què em prens el pèl ?, et rius de mi. Sé que no evoluciono. Em sotmet a uns entrenaments inútils.

-Ets la dona més ximple que conec! - va dir el noi furiós- no et prenc el pèl.

-Si no em dius si ho faig malament o bé és per què estic estancada. Aquest entrenament és una inutilitat.-la noia es va aixecar i va anar a sortir de el dojo. Però en Ranma la va agafar pel braç i la va detenir.

-Ets idiota Akane !, Com pots ser tan ximple?, - va dir el noi furiós- si ho fessis malament, si no evolucionessis es i creixessis ja t'ho havia dit. No t'has adonat el fort que t'has fet? A el principi acabaves esgotada de fer els exercicis bàsics, et costaven molt. Ara els fas amb molta facilitat. Has superat a en Ryoga, tens un nivell excel·lent.

-MENTESIXI! - va cridar ella- Veig com esbufegues, no arribo a el nivell que vols, no evoluciono com tu vols.

-AIXÒ ÉS CERT! - va afirmar el noi- trigues molt en aprendre les tècniques-ella el va mirar sorpresa- però això no vol dir que no les aprenguis. En Ryoga trigaria molt menys que tu, però ... tu ho dominaràs millor que ell, però necessites més temps que ell. Ara tens un nivell molt bo, hi ha poques persones que et superarien. Però no vull que et confiïs. Has superar el nivell que tens ara. I quan ho facis m'ajudaràs a superar el que tinc jo.

Akane el va mirar sorpresa.

-Només em vols perquè t'ajudi a supera teu nivell de força-va cridar ella enfadada.

-AIXÒ NO ÉS CERT! - va cridar el noi encara més furiós que ella, la va mirar amb tristesa- si no ens fem més forts, molt més forts, no podem amb aquestes bruixes. per què em temo que la Shampoo no serà la pitjor de elles.- la va mirar molt seriós- ens anem de tenir d'enfrontar a les matriarques i no serà fàcil i menys amb les nostres força i habilitats actuals. Hem de créixer encara més per poder-les superar- les. No hem fet sinó començar. D'ara en endavant queda el pitjor de l'entrenament.

Ella el va mirar i va assentir. En Ranma tenia raó ja no va tornar a queixar-se de els seus entrenaments, confiava en el noi i sabia que amb ell aconseguiria a superar els seus límits.

-Tens raó hem de créixer encara més- va dir la noia, -però vull tenir aquest dia de festa.- Avui cuinaré per tu.-I va sortir xiulant de el dojo.

-Em sembla que demà no hi seré en forma per entrenar ... ni per res-es va dir Ranma espantat ... i va encertar, la verinosa menjar de l'Akane ho va tenir en un llit diversos dies.

Els mesos van anar passant i va arribar el dia que els dos nois van abandonar la cova que va ser el seu refugi gairebé un any.

-Ara comença la segona part d'entrenament-Va dir el noi- no podem fer-ho en la cova.

-La trobaré a faltar- va dir la jove- ha estat el nostre refugi durant gairebé un any. Hem sortit poques vegades d'ella.

-Però hem de seguir creixent i aquí no anem a poder fer-ho. Quan acabi l'entrenament tornarem per descansar i planejar l'atac

Els dos noi es van mirar i van començar caminar cap al lloc d'entrenament, passaria allà més temps que el que van passar a la cova.

TEMPS ABANS A NERIMA.

-Com us atreviu a tornar amb les mans buides? -Va cridar una furiosa Shampoo a les seves companyes amazones- Ni heu portat a en Ranma ni m'heu portat el cadàver d'aquesta noia ximple. Les vostres companyes han tingut més èxit amb les altres dues.

Les dues noies la van mirar espantades, eren les úniques que havien aconseguit sobreviure i tornar a el Neko- Hanten, Shampoo les rebia insultant-les. Només no la reptaven per què la família de la Cologne tenia més categoria que les seves.

-Aquest noi és molt fort, va aconseguir deixar fora de combat a varies de la nostres. Eren les nostres millors guerreres. Cap d'elles tornarà a poder tornar a lluitar mai- una de l'amazona s'havia enfadat- per culpa del teu caprici hem perdut moltes de les nostres millors lluitadores. Et havíem ajudar a portar el teu Airen al llogaret ... però ho estem fent a un preu molt alt. Recordeu-vos per què se't demanarà alguna cosa a canvi, i si fracasses serà la teva fi.

La Shampoo la va mirar amb menyspreu.

-No saps amb qui estàs parlant-va amenaçar la noia- la meva besàvia és la matriarca Cologne, la nostra família està molt ben posicionada a la tribu de les amazones. El vostre deure és obeir -nos. Anireu i perseguireu al meu Airen i m'ho portareu i vull el cap d'aquesta noia violenta. Teniu dues hores - les va mirar amb ràbia- si no podeu és que no esteu capacitades per a ser guerreres amazones. I perdreu aquesta categoria.

Les dues joves la van mirar amb por.

-Es farà com vostè vulgui ... però ja ho segueixen un nodrit grup de les nostres millors guerreres, els agafaran. Han sortit d'aquest barri i s'ha internat al bosc no escaparen, i més amb aquesta noia ferida.

-Això espero pel vostre bé-va dir amb fredor la Shampoo- ara desaparèixer.

Les dues noies van sortir. I la Shampoo es va quedar amb la seva àvia. L'anciana pensava que no seria fàcil agafar a en Ranma, tot i tenir que carregar amb aquesta noia ferida.

-Shampoo t'equivoques, en Ranma escaparà, no hi ha ningú preparat per agafar-lo, ni tan sols tu.

-Quant aquesta petita japonesa mori, el vindrà a mi. Ens casarem i serem feliços i ...

-Tu somies! - va dir una veu, des del fons de la sala. Les dues amazones es van girar i van veure a les dues germanes Tendo grans i a la mare d' en Ranma lligades i amb ferides- en Ranma tornarà i quan es assabenti del que has fet al meu marit i als el pare de l' Akane...- Nodoka la mirava amb fúria- ...et matarà . No dubtarà a arrenca't el cap. Ja ho pensa per fer patir "A LA SEVA PROMESA"

-En Ranma m'estima i ... -va dir la Shampoo- ell està amb aquesta idiota per mal ...

-També Ranma et va trencar el braç per que t' estima? -va preguntar amb ironia la Nabiki- T'ho va trencar defensant a la seva promesa, vaig sentir que et va agafar de el coll i va estar a punt de trencar-te-ho. Si l'Akane no hagués estat ferida ... ara tu ja estaries veient als teus avantpassats i si la haguéssiu matat, a hores d'ara la teva tribu sencera estaria extinta. L'Akane va acabar amb les teves millors guerreres, tu ets la més forta, i en Ranma es desfaria de tu amb facilitat. No temptis a la teva sort, quan ell torni et matar ...

La Shampoo es va acostar a la Nabiki i la va bufetejar.

-Noia mercenària parlar molt.

La Nabiki la va mirar amb ràbia.

-Si però jo et puc dir com et pots salvar de la ira d' en Ranma, tu i la teva tribu.-va dir la Nabiki.

-Tu dir. -va dir la Shampoo.

-Sí, però et costarà car-va dir la Nabiki.

-Quant? - va preguntar la noia xinesa.

-Per salvar- te d' en Ranma és molt senzill, i el seu preu també-va dir la Nabiki amb fredor- l'única forma de salva't que et mati en Ranma és ... que et matis tu mateixa ... tu i la teva malparida tribu. El preu ja t'ho he dit, vull la teva vida ... i tingues en compte que me la lliuraran, ja estàs ... morta! -la Nabiki va acabar amb to sinistre.-en Ranma es dedicarà a acabar amb tu i la teva tribu ancorada en el passat.

La Shampoo es va enfurismar i va agafar la katana de la Nodoka.

-MENTEIX! - va cridar la noia xina- Ell em vol, Airen es llançarà als meus braços, però abans jo matar-te amb katana de futura sogra i ...

-No t'ho consentiré! - va dir la Nodoka furiosa- Si ho intentes em posaré pel medi i em mataràs a mi. Pensa que el meu fill et acceptarà sabent que has matat la seva mare? – la Nodoka la va mirar seriosament No tinc por de la mort, em reuniré amb el meu marit. I des del més enllà et turmentarem.

La Shampoo va mirar a les tres dones amb ràbia. Aquestes japoneses eren tan condemnadament orgulloses i arrogants, però ella faria que caiguessin rendits als seus peus.

-Ara us tancaré. El vostre orgull s'enfonsarà, i jo guanyar-va mirar a la Nodoka i va somriure amb maldat- jo complir el teu desig, tu reunir-te amb pare de Airen, ell no estar mort. I pare de noia violenta tampoc, però vosaltres cinc desitjar haver mort- i la noia va riure sinistra.

Van entrar dos amazones.

-Lleveu-les a calabós, junts als altres presoners. No sortireu d'allà amb vida.

Les dues amazones van empènyer a les tres dones cap a la sortida, però la Kasumi es va parar i va mirar durant una estona a la Shampoo. La jove japonesa estava molt seria i la mirava sense por. La Shampoo de sobte va sentir una terror molt gran. La Kasumi era una rival molt perillosa, sempre l'havia inquietat. No era una noia normal, darrere d'aquesta apareixia tranquil·litat i d'aquest bondadós somriure, es trobava una rival perillosa, extremadament perillosa. No havia de desafiar, per què perdria ... sense ni tan sols lluitar.

La Kasumi es va girar i va seguir a les altres dues presoneres, però la Shampoo no va tornar a tenir un minut d'alleujament, el terror que li va ficar la Kasumi en el cos el va acompanyar durant molt de temps.

La Shampoo va mirar al menjador de el Neko Hanten, estava buit. Ja no rebia clients, ara els portaven allí als presoners i ella els interrogava. La seva besàvia no participava. La Cologne i les matriarques es van quedar amb la casa de el dojo Tendo i vivien en ell. Tot i que el dojo estava destruït.

Les amazones s'havien apoderat de barri de Nerima en poc temps. Ara els habitants vivien atemorits per les amazones. La majoria dels amics d' en Ranma i l' Akane havien desaparegut i portats a presència de la Shampoo que els va interrogar, però ningú va saber, o voler dir-li, on estaven aquests dos joves. Ella al no trobar solució es va dedicar a ficar-los a la presó, els soterranis de l'antic institut Furinkan. Ara transformat en un recinte de el terror, on les cruels amazones torturaven a les seves víctimes.

Mentre la Shampoo esperava notícia de les perseguidores d' en Ranma i l' Akane. Però aquestes van tornar amb les mans buides i es van haver d'enfrontar a la ira de la Shampoo.

La jove xinesa no va saber mai com va fer el seu "Airen" per desaparèixer, i això que portava una noia ferida. Ni com havia preferit abans a una noia lletja i dolenta cuinera que a ella. Que en Ranma estigués enamorat de l'Akane no entrava al seu cap. Ella era perfecta i havia de tenir per espòs a algú a la seva altura, i en Ranma ho estava. Qui no estava a l'altura de la seva "Airen" era aquesta noia japonesa poca cosa i lletja. Però era a aquesta noia qui el seu "Airen" protegia.

No es penedia del que havia fet. La Kodachi ja no hi era. L' Ukyo, aquesta ridícula cuinera japonesa, també havia caigut al costat en Ryoga i la núvia d'aquest, aquesta noia anomenada Akari. En Ryoga era idiota estava enamorat de dues noies de nom tan semblant ... fins i tot eren igual de bledes. ¡Mousse ...! ¡Mousse ...! ¡No sabia res d' en Mousse !, va pensar amb enuig. On cony s'havia ficat en Mousse? En Mousse estava desaparegut, havia escapat de les seves perseguidores, va guanyar a diverses amazones, que ara el buscaven per casar-se amb ell ... i aquest boig d' en Kuno ... havia acabat amb una multitud d'amazones de baix nivell i també el buscaven les vençudes per la mateixa raó que a en Mousse. Li enrabiava no saber res d' en Mousse.

I en Ranma desaparegut, els seus subordinats el van seguir, eren les millors rastrejadores ... i en Ranma les va esquivar a totes. Les va deixar enrere com si fossin principiants, ara tenia més ganes de trobar-lo i casar-se amb ell, no sabia que la majoria d'amazones pensaven igual que ella, sentia que en Ranma les havia vençut, i pels tant havien casar-se amb ell. Aviat podia esclatar una batalla pel jove japonès, i la Shampoo estaria en problemes. Però volia saber on era en Mousse.

Les dues germanes Tendo i la Nodoka van arribar al que seria la seva presó ... i es van trobar a la seva família. Aquestes imbècils invasores els van ajuntar. A l'arribar a la presó les havien separat, per tornar a interrogar. Però a la fi les van ficar a les tres a la mateixa cel·la.

Les dues noies es van abraçar a la Nodoka.

-Esteu bé- va dir la Nodoka. -M'alegro.

-Sí, però ens han tornat a interrogar sobre el parador d' en Ranma i l'Akane- va dir la Kasumi- se li deu haver escapat. En Ranma no es deixarà agafar. Traient les matriarques, no hi ha qui el superi. I no crec que ni aquestes el superin si en Ranma s'enfuria de veritat.

-Això em alleuja - va contestar la Nodoka- El meu fill desmotarà ser un home no deixant-se atrapar, ni que ningú faci mal a la seva promesa.

-Aquestes boges es penediran quan en Ranma i l'Akane tornin. Tots dos han vençut a moltes de les amazones. No tornaran sense preparar-se per ser més forts i hàbils ... quan tornin ... aquestes invasores es penediran de ser tan estúpides.

Els dos patriarques estaven al llit i queixant-se, estaven molt ferits i greus, els havien torturat molt. La Nodoka els va mirar.

-No sortiran d'aquesta si no els curem, estan molt mal-va dir molt seriosament i a aquestes amazones no els importa el que ens passi.

\- Deixar-m'ho a mi- va dir la Nabiki amb un somriure sinistra. I es va acostar a la porta-¡Eeei! -Va cridar- Carcellera!

Una amazona es va acostar a la reixa, més alta i fornida que la Nabiki.

-Què vols, estúpida i feble dona? Tenim ordres de no fer-vos cas i si fiqueu xivarri de castigar- vos amb duresa ...

-Mira idiota, si un d'aquests dos mor-va dir la Nabiki assenyalant al seu pare i a en Genma- Quan torni en Ranma, que ho farà, i s'assabenti ... -i la Nabiki va posar un somriure sinistre.- No t'agradarà el que et farà.

-No m'importa. Aquest noi es casarà amb la Shampoo i ...

-Però et penses que en Ranma es casarà amb la dona que va deixar morir la seva família? - Va tornar a somriure sinistra-exterminarà a la vostra tribu. No deixarà a cap viva.

L'amazona no es va deixar convèncer.

-Aquest noi serà l'espòs de la Shampoo.

Nabiki va canviar d'estratègia. Estava clar, aquesta noia també va ser vençuda per a Ranma. estava ressentida, havia de pensar en la injustícia de la seva vida. Ella també tenia els seus drets sobre en Ranma, que serien trepitjats a l'ésser la Shampoo d'un clan de més categoria

-Qui et va vèncer ?, en Ranma ol l' Akane? -Va preguntar la Nabiki. L'amazona es va sorprendrà, com aquesta noia podria saber això?- Va ser en Ranma! - l'amazona va retrocedir espantada. Hi havia caigut en el parany de la Nabiki- Segons les teves lleis ¿no ha de ser el teu Airen? L'hi deixaràs a Shampoo?

L'amazona va tancar el ulls, ella havia patit l'atac d ' en Ranma mentre la Shampoo estava dirigint l'atac sense patir mal. Moltes amazones van escoltar aquesta conversa. Moltes d'elles van ser vençudes per en Ranma.

-La Shampoo és una guerrera d'elit, la seva besàvia és una de les matriarques. Té més categoria que jo- va dir l'amazona amb ressentiment.

-Vosaltres feu la feina bruta, us jugueu la vida ... i ella es porta la fama sense fer nada.- va dir la Kasumi amb un somriure, seguiria el joc de la Nabiki.- vosaltres obteniu el premi i ella l'hi quedarà.

-Jo et puc ajudar, en Ranma em fa cas.-va dir temptadora la Nabiki- a ningú li fa més cas que a mi, sé com fer que em obeeixi. Puc parlar-li de tu. Podia ser teu ... i de ningú més. O penses conformar-te amb les engrunes que et dona la família de la Shampoo?

L'amazona se la va quedar mirant. La Cologne i la seva família sempre es quedaven amb el millor. Ara havien portat a tota la tribu a un país estrany, a una lluita que no era la seva. Lluitant per un noi que seria d'una altra. Segons les seves lleis, ella també podia reclamar el noi ... però no li farien cas. Veuria seus drets trepitjats per què la família de la Shampoo era la més influent de la tribu. Una petita espurna de rebel·lió va penjar a la jove amazona, ella podia demanar a aquest noi com el seu Airen, estava en el seu dret, però ...

-M'ho pensaré- va dir la jove xinesa i ser girar per anar-se'n. No es va allunyar molt quan la Nabiki li va parlar.

-Dar-te pressa, si el meu pare o el pare d ' en Ranma moren ... ja serà tard per a vosaltres. Tria si ells viuen, en Ranma serà teu ... si ells moren, en Ranma acabarà amb vosaltres.

L'amazona es va girar i es va allunyar. Aviat aquesta oferta es va estendre a les amazones vençudes per en Ranma. I moltes es van acostar a parlar amb la Nabiki, que va ser ajudada per la Kasumi i per la Nodoka. Les tres es van oferir de intermediàries amb en Ranma. Amb aquesta tàctica van aconseguir dues coses. Que en Genma i en Soun rebessin atenció sanitària i es recuperessin i l'altra cosa que van aconseguir va ser enfrontar a les amazones entre elles, sobretot amb la Shampoo, les amazones no estaven d'acord que fos aquesta qui es quedar-se amb en Ranma, quan moltes d'elles van ser vençudes pel jove japonès. A poc a poc les tres presoneres van aconseguir el que ningú havia aconseguit mai. Destruir la confiança i cordialitat que hi havia entre les integrants d'aquest poble. I en mesos esclataria un duel entre elles pel jove de la trena.

Temps després.

La Shampoo estava inquieta, era una inquietud que també compartien les matriarques. Alguna cosa li passava a les amazones, amb el pas dels mesos aquest estat de tensió entre les amazones anava en augment, havien passat gairebé dos anys des que van envair Nerima i el mantenien amb mà de ferro. Però els pitjors problemes no van venir dels subjugats habitants de Nerima, si no de les mateixes opressores.

Les disputes entre elles eren ja un problema greu, les baralles eren una cosa quotidiana i cada vegada eren més forts i violentes. Sí haguessin investigat s'havien adonat on radicava el problema. Ningú es va adonar que les amazones s'havien dividit en dos grups. I que les integrants de cada grup es barallaven entre elles, sense afectar-les de l'altre grup. La Shampoo en la seva ceguesa per aconseguir a en Ranma no es va voler donar compte que un dels grups lluitava per aconseguir robar-li a "al seu Airen". I que cada amazona que era enviada a aconseguir capturar el jove, realment volia captura a en Ranma per a ella mateixa.

-La inquietud del nostre poble ha de ser que estan lluny de la nostra terra i senten enyorança- van dir algunes matriarques i totes les altres van assistir.

Ni les matriarques ni la Shampoo es van donar en un principi que tenien un greu problema, pitjor del que mai van poder pensés. I quan el van descobrir, ja no van poder solucionar ... per què aquest dia se li va tirar a sobre el seu pitjor malson. Aquest dia algú va decidir tornar i venjar-se d'elles.

Lluny d'allà, en un bosc molt allunyat i difícil d'arribar, vivien dos joves. Dos joves molt diferents als que gairebé dos anys abans van fugir de què va ser el seu barri. Eren més madurs, gairebé no tenien baralles entre ells, i quan les tenien eren més una forma de diversió que una forma de portar-se la comptaria. Ja recuperats de les seves ferides, ja superada la primera fase de l'entrenament. S'entrenaven com mai ho havien fet, havien de superar a les matriarques, havien de superar a les seves pors, per poder tornar al seu barri i recuperar les seves vides.

Ella ja no s'havia tornat a queixar dels entrenaments que la sotmetia el jove. Ara ella mateixa veia els seus progressos ... i els del seu promès. Es sabien superior a les amazones. Però no estaven encara satisfets. Volien progressar encara més, les seves contraries eren moltes i havien de seguir progressant per estar segurs d'aconseguir superar els seus enemigues, però sobretot havien de superar a les matriarques.

-Quan et agafi et vaig a enviar a volar-- vaxdir ella furiosa. La jove va preparar el dinar, el jove va donar la seva opinió sobre com li va quedar. A ella aquest comentari no li va agradar. I ara el perseguia enfadada.- de ara en endavant tindràs aquesta boqueta tancada- i ha afegit amb maldat-Per que et trauré totes les dents d'un cop de puny!

-Saps que cuines malament, que quan ho fas no et fixes- va dir ell defensant- se--Et tinc dit que conservis la calma en tot moment, quan lluitis, quan vagis a algun lloc ... o quan cuinis ... i tu sempre fas el que et dóna i va afegir amb travessa maldat- sobretot quan cuines.

L' Akane el va mirar amb ganes d'escanyar- lo. Van seguir corrent pel bosc. A poc a poc la ira de la jove va anar desapareixent, però van seguir perseguint. Ell es parava a el costat d'un arbre i quan ella semblava que l'anava a agafar, en Ranma la esquivava i tornaven a perseguir-se. Els dos nois es reien, s'ho estaven passant bé. A part de ser un joc era un entrenament.

S'enfilaven als arbres, saltaven d'un arbre a un altre. Baixaven a terra, saltaven entre els cingles. Es movien d'una forma que no havien fet mai, al menys ella. Havien transformat la baralla en entrenament i l'entrenament en una diversió. Encara que es reien i movien pel bosc no pertorbaven als altres habitants de bosc, havien après a dissimular la seva aura, a fer-la semblar la d'un animal. Amb això els feien indetectables tant per als animals que vivien al bosc com si apareixia algun humà.

Després d'una boja carrera havien arribat a on tenien el campament. Encara que s'havien mogut per tot el bosc no havien deixat cap rastres del seu pas.

Ella va arribar després d'ell i no el va veure.

-Ranma! - el va cridat ella-No t'amaguis, no em atraparàs, sé com trobar-te.- i va tancar els ulls. Va intentar trobar-lo per l'energia que despenia el noi. Però només va trobar l'energia de diversos ocells, una guineu i d'un conillet proper i espantat. La noia va somriure ja sabia on s'amagava en Ranma.

Es va girar i davant d'ella hi havia el noi. Disposat a espantar-la.

Ella va somriure i ell va tancar els ulls i li va somriure.

-Molt bé maca, ja has après prou, ja sap com trobar algú pel seu energia o per la seva aura. D'ara en endavant aprendràs a fer-te invisible-va dir el noi.

-Fer-me invisible? -Va preguntar intrigada la jove.

-Si, fins ara has après a dissimular la teva aura, l'energia que acomiada el teu cos. Has après a disfressar-la perquè es confongui amb la d'un ocell, un conill. Des d'ara aprendràs a ser indetectable. A fondre la teva energia i tu mateixa amb l'entorn. Aprendràs a passar per davant d'algú i que no aconsegueixi veure't. Serà difícil, però tu pots aconseguir-ho. Quan aprendràs a ser un amb l'entorn t'ensenyaré a lluitar en aquest estat.

-No sé si ho aconseguiré- va comentar ella baixant el cap- saps que sóc maldestre.

-No sigui ximple Akane! - va dir el jove enfadat-Espero molt de tu. Si pensés que no podies et ensenyaria altres tècniques ... has de tenir més confiança en tu mateixa. No et desanimis. Tens molt potencial dins teu, ets la persona que té més, fins i tot superes a la Shampoo. No et creguis menys que ningú. -l' Akane seguia sense reaccionar- mira quan t'enfades amb mi, em manes a volar lluny, saps que ets l'única que pots fer-ho. Ni tan sols en Happosai pot fer-ho. Anem fer de tu la millor lluitadora.

-NO VULL SER LA MILLOR LLUITADORA !, VULL SER UNA NOIA NORMAL! - va cridar ella- Vull sortir amb les meves amigues! - el va mirar amb timidesa- sortir amb tu, anar a el cinema, a la discoteca, a un parc d'atraccions . Vull divertir-me !. Sóc una noia jove vull mirar a el futur amb optimisme. No com ara que no sé si hi haurà un futur per a mi ... per a nosaltres.

En Ranma la va mirar sorprès es va girar i va caminar fins a un arbre, va recolzar una mà i va baixar el cap.

-Jo ... jo ... també vull el mateix que tu. Passejar amb tu pel parc. Anar a qualsevol lloc agafats per les mans ... Però ara em sembla impossible, per ara tu i jo som dos fugitius, l'únic delicte és no fer el que la Shampoo desitja. No vull que et passi res, m'horroritza només pensar que aquestes boges et facin alguna cosa. Gairebé cada nit tinc malsons ... que et maten.-el noi va negar amb el cap, volia allunyar aquests pensaments.- Si ho fan ... no ho suportaria, **NO VULL VIURE EN UN MÓN ON TU NO ESTIGUES** !, si acaben amb tu ... no tindré raó per seguir vivint i et seguiré. Et necessito amb mi, sé que sóc egoista, però ... per tu sóc fort, per tu donaria tot fins i tot la meva vida. T'estimo Akane, ets l'únic que desitjo en aquesta vida ... la resta és superficial i no té importància.

-Jo també t'estimo, també et vull al meu costat sempre i ets l'únic que té importància en aquesta vida. Progressaré per complir el nostre somni d'anar a el cinema o on sigui junts. Progressaré per recuperar la nostra vida. Aprendré totes les tècniques que em ensenyis.-i somrient- i et superaré i m'hauràs de dir sensei.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure.

-Mai em superaràs-va dir ell rient- no et deixaré fer-ho. Però t'ensenyaré les millors tècniques que conec. Prepara't per què va ser molt dur.

-Tu al·lucines-va dir ella- vas a veure com m'adapto a tu entrenament. Em resultarà molt fàcil aprendre.

-Això ho veurem- i en un atac que no s'esperava la noia, li va començar a fer pessigolles - estàs vençuda.

-No em venceràs-va dir ella rient a riallades- i li va contraatacar utilitzant la mateixa tècnica.

Van estar molta estona fent-li pessigolles. Però de cop els dos van parar i es van mirar seriosos. Havien detectat un perill, algú s'apropava a bosc. Aquest algú estava encara molt lluny, però havien de fugir, posar-se fora de perill.

Els dos nois es van relaxar i van posar les seves aures al mínim i les van dissimular. Van córrer a amagar-se.

Molt lluny d'allà, una avançada d'amazones va arribar a bosc. Estaven molt lluny de Nerima, realment s'havien perdut i estaven a punt de desertar i tornar al seu poble a la Xina. Aquestes noies estaven cansades d'aquesta lluita per algú que no seria seu ... una lluita que elles no guanyarien ni les gràcies d'una egoista Shampoo. Van sentir un xivarri llunyà, ho van atribuir a algun animal.

Ni es van acostar on els dos joves havien jugat, ni van trobar rastre dels dos perseguits. Des molta distància, els dos joves van observar a les seves perseguidores, i les van veure allunyar-se sense acostar-se a el lloc on els dos joves tenien el seu campament. No eren les primeres que s'internaven en aquest bosc, tampoc serien les últimes, però ningú va donar amb els dos nois, ni van trobar rastre dels dos joves, ni es van acostar prou per posar-los en perill.

Mesos després en Ranma i l' Akane van empaquetar les seves coses, tornaven a Nerima, però abans passarien uns dies per la cova. Els dos joves estaven preparats per enfrontar-se a la seva destinació.

Un grup d'amazona patrullava pel carrer, tot s'havia tornat molt rutinari. Ningú se'ls oposava. No tenien rivals als quals combatre.

-Això s'està tornant molt rutinari. Fa temps que no tenim una bona baralla. No ens queden rivals. Les matriarques no ens deixen fer tornejos. M'estic oxidant.

-Què vols? els últims mesos han hagut moltes baralles entre nosaltres, algunes d'aquesta baralles han estat a mort. Una cosa estranya passa.

-Heu sentit el rumor? -Va dir la primera que va parlar.

-Què remor? -Van preguntar les altres dues, encara que elles també ho havien sentit.

-Que totes les que lluiten ... han estat derrotades per aquest noi, aquest noi pel qual ens han portat a aquest país.

-Estàs dient que estan lluitant per quedar-se amb el Airen de la Shampoo.?

-Segons les nostres lleis si més d'una guerrera és vençuda per un mateix home, han de lluitar entre elles per ell. La vencedora es queda amb ell.

-Doncs a la Cologne no li agradarà i ho intentarà impedir, ja saps que el clan Cologne sempre es queda amb el millor.

-Doncs si ho intenta aquesta vegada pot tenir problemes, són moltes les guerreres vençudes per aquest noi. I totes volen exercir el seu dret a reclamar a aquest noi com Airen.

-Doncs he sentit un altre rumor.-les altres dues la van mirar aombrades- la Shampoo tenia tres competidores. De dues s'ha desfet ... la tercera era la que semblava tenir menys possibilitats, és la que aquest noi volia. I Shampoo no podia fer-la fora de el cor del seu "Airen" i per això ens va cridar ... per matar-la ... però aquesta noia era més forta del que s'imaginava Shampoo, va acabar amb moltes de les nostres. Però a la fi ella va caure, i quan la Shampoo la anava a matar, va aparèixer aquest noi i va defensar a la seva promesa oficial, segons expliquen però és secret ningú ha de saber-ho, la Shampoo va estar a punt de ser assassinada per aquest noi, es diu que li va trencar el braç. Diuen que li va dir que no tornés a acostar-se a aquesta noia o la mataria.

-No sé, no sé-va contestar la primera a parlar- aquí es cou alguna cosa estranya. Portem dos anys aquí. Aquest noi ha desaparegut, encara que s'han enviat patrulles per tot Japó ningú l'ha trobat i la rival de la Shampoo està amb ell. La Shampoo es podia rendir i deixar que tornéssim al nostre poble. S'està tornant boja. I ens portarà a la destrucció a nosaltres.

-No has de parlar així. Si la Cologne s'assabentarà i ens castigarà. No és la primera que passa. Ja han castigat a diverses per demanar tornar a la Xina.

Llavors van notar que alguna cosa les amenaçava i es van posar en guàrdia. Aquesta sensació va durar un instant, però no per desaparèixer es van relaxar. Va ser estrany, tot i no notant perill, se sentien amenaçades. Com si un enemic formidable la fos atacar. Es van posar esquena contra esquena, Va ser l'últim que van fer, un instant després van rebre l'atac i van quedar inconscients. No van veure ni qui ni com les va atacar, ni menys van poder defensar-se.

Dos dies després el terror s'havia ficat al cor de les amazones. Havien desaparegut diverses patrulles, ningú va veure res. Un borratxo va dir que va veure que les amazones anaven caminant i de sobte queien inconscients a terra. I poc després desapareixien com si no haguessin existit. Es deia que un monstre venjador invisible es dedicava caçar i menjar-se les amazones Encara que van buscar a les amazones desapareguda no van donar amb elles.

-No em crec això, els monstres no existeixen- va dir la Shampoo a la seva àvia- han de ser algun veí de barri amb gana de venjança. Quan ho agafem el escarmentarem.

L'amazona estava furiosa. No donava amb en Ranma ni amb la noia violenta, encara que s'havien manat patrulles per tot Japó. Les seves amazones es barallaven entre elles, i no sabia el motiu. Diverses amazones s'havien tornat al seu poble. Ara diversos grups de amazona havien desaparegut sense deixar rastre. I encara no sabia on era en Mousse, quan el trobés ... faria que es penedies, això era el que més li molestava, no saber res d' en Mousse ..

-¡Shampoo! ¡Controla't! Cada vegada estàs pitjor. Et deixes dominar per la ira i els nervis. Trobarem a qui fa desaparèixer a les nostres companyes. Trobarem a Airen, i ens el portarem a la nostra tribu.

Les dues eren al dojo Tendo reunides amb les altres matriarques, estaven preocupades. La llarga estada lluny del seu poble les trasbalsava. Però la Shampoo mostrava símptomes que estava molt més que trasbalsada.

-Això espero, ell m'està esperant ... aquesta ... idiota ... ho ha embruixat i ... Quan la trobi la destrossaré. Li demostraré on arriba el poder d'una amazona.

-No ho crec, no et veig en forma Shampoo-va dir una veu irònica- crec que no podes complir amb el que acabes de dir-totes es van girar davant seu havia aparegut l'Akane, com si hagués sortit del no-res, s'havia escapolit d' les amazones que vigilaven el dojo, aquestes guerreres serien castigades per aquesta negligència. La Shampoo i la Cologne la van mirar i es van espantar. Aquesta noia no era la mateixa de dos anys abans. Ara era més perillosa, molt més.

L'Akane va mirar a les amazones, es notava confiada. Les amazones van mirar a aquesta noia, era molt fort, era un perill. Era superior a qualsevol amazona.

Qui ets? -Va preguntar una amazona.

-Sóc Akane Tendo i aquesta és la meva casa-va dir la noia- i exigeixo saber on és la meva família. I que abandoneu aquest dojo, us dono vint hores. No ho feu, i no ho comptareu.-va amenaçar.

-No t'importa on es la teva família, i ara aquesta casa és la nostra-va contestar aquesta matriarca- has rendir-te i dir-nos on està el Airen de ...

-Calla bruixa! -Va contestar l'Akane furiosa, la matriarca va callar impressionada per l'autoritat de la jove. Aquesta noia li feia por, li notava molta força- vull saber on és la meva família i m'ho aneu a dir. I us anireu d'aquesta casa JA!

-No sortiràs amb vida d'aquí-va amenaçar aquesta matriarca.- no saps amb qui te la jugues. Sóc la cap de el poblat, la matriarca més experta en ...

-La meva promesa ha dit que callis! ** I ****ET CALLARÀS**! - va dir algú i davant d'aquesta vella amazona es va materialitzar un noi. La dona va mirar a el noi i va retrocedir. La mirada de el jove era sinistra. Era algú extremadament fort i hàbil. Alguna cosa li va dir que aquests dos joves eren els éssers més perillosos que mai havia vist.

-Airen! - va cridar la Shampoo, s'anava a llançar a abraçar-lo, però alguna cosa en el noi li va dir que correria perill si ho intentava. En Ranma no era el mateix d'abans, va notar que el jove estava disposat a matar a qualsevol que ho amenaci a ell ... o a l'Akane.

-La teva família són els nostres presoners, si vol tornar a veure'ls amb vida t' hauràs lliurar abans de demà a la tres de la tarda.-va dir la Shampoo confiada.

Els dos joves es van mirar i van mirar a l'amazona.

-Les que heu de rendir-vos sou vosaltres. Qui ha anat segrestant amazones som nosaltres, si la voleu tornar a veure vives, heu de lliurar-nos a la nostra família i amics i desaparèixer del Japó per sempre. No ens enganyeu, ja sabem com vèncer- vos per sempre.-va dir en Ranma.

-Les vostres amazones desaparegudes ja han deixat de ser un problema. Ja ningú les mirarà amb por.

Les matriarques la van mirar espantades, aquesta noia era terrorífica i no mentia. Podia haver fet alguna cosa dolenta als seus guerreres.

De cop en Ranma va desaparèixer d'on estava i va aparèixer davant de la Shampoo.

-Hola Shampoo! - va dir el noi amb dolçor. La noia es va commoure, ell encara la volia pensar la noia xinesa. Va mirar a l'Akane amb un somriure guanyadora, que se li va congelar als llavis, la seva rival la mirava amb un somriure cruel. Es va girar cap a en Ranma, i va fer unes passes enrere, els ulls de el noi desprenia molt odi cap a ella- No t'he agraït el mal que li causants a l'Akane- i va posar un somriure malvada. La va agafar pel coll i el va estrènyer, la jove va començar a quedar-se sense aire. Va intentar treure les mans de el jove del seu coll però no va poder, les matriarques van veure aquesta escena congelades, cap va poder intervenir- et podia matar, però ho faré demà davant del teu puto poble. Resa si saps, pagaràs pels teus crims. - la va mirar i li va dedicar un somriure malvada. La noia s'estava ofegant i ell semblava gaudir amb això- si en lloc de matar-te jo et mates tu em faràs un favor, d'aquesta forma no m'embrutaré les mans amb la teva bruta sang.

La va deixar anar i la noia va caure de genolls, intentant respirar, i va mirar a en Ranma espantada. Aquest no era el seu Airen, l' Akane ho havia embruixat. Tot d'una en on estava en Ranma va aparèixer l'Akane.

-Jo no he acabat amb tu-i la va bufetejar. Ningú la va veure donar-li el cop. La Shampoo va sortir disparada i va xocar contra la paret.- ara ens anem, no ens seguiu. I per garantir que no sou cruels amb la família i els nostres amics, dos de vosaltres vindran amb nosaltres.

-I us deixarem un regalet- va acabar en Ranma amb un somriure sinistra.

-No anirem cap amb vosaltres i no escapareu.-va dir la Cologne- Us farem pagar el dany fet a la Shampoo- s'ho -va pensar- ... i a les nostres amazones. Heu comès un error tornant a aquest barri. I entrant aquí ...

En Ranma i l' Akane la van mirar i van riure a riallades. La Cologne va notar que aquests dos nois no les temien. Però hi havia alguna cosa en els nois que si la atemorien a ella. No eren els dos nois controlables d'anys abans. Ara eren dos terribles guerrers.

-No ens vencereu, ja no podeu- va sentenciar en Ranma.

La Shampoo va mirar a en Ranma amb ràbia i va somriure, sabia com guanyar-lo. Es va dirigir a la taula, es va mullar i es va transformar en gata, amb aquesta forma guanyaria a el noi. Es va girar cap a en Ranma i se li va llançar a sobre. La gata va somriure ara guanyaria a el noi, però el somriure va morir en els seus llavis de gata. En Ranma la mirava sense por.

El noi va mirar la noia transformar-se, va tancar els ulls, i va recordar l'entrenament, aquesta fòbia havia estat superada. Va obrir els ulls i va veure la gata saltar cap a ell. La va esperar i quan la gata va estar al seu abast li va donar un cop amb la mà i la va estampar contra la paret.

-Ja no em fan por els gats, torna a fer alguna cosa com aquesta i et llanço a un ramat de gats perquè es apariïn amb tu- va amenaçar el noi. Les amazones van veure que aquest jove sinistre compliria la seva amenaça.

La gata es va aixecar amb mal de terra i va caure desmaiada. La Cologne va mirar a la seva néta espantada i es va girar per mirar a en Ranma i l'Akane amb ràbia i molta por.

-Aquesta ho pagareu car!, amb la vostra vida!- va dir- no es pot fer una cosa així a una amazona sense pagar- lo!.

-Demà a aquesta hora no us volem al Japó. Desafiar- nos i us portaran al vostre poble en atules.- sentenciar Ranma amb fúria, havia ignorat l' amenaça de la vella dona.

Un instant després en Ranma i la seva promesa van desaparèixer, com si s'haguessin evaporat en l'aire. Dos matriarques també havien desaparegut. Ningú va veure com van aconseguir fugir i endur-se dues poderoses amazones amb ells. A sobre de la taula va aparèixer una caixa, a l'obrir-la van cridar d'horror. Ja entenien el que va voler dir l'Akane amb el que els seus amazones desaparegudes ja no eren un problema.

A l'endemà. El dia va començar trist i plujós. Tot feia olor de pessimisme. En l'ambient hi havia alguna cosa que indicava que canviaria a pitjor. Tot i que la notícia de la tornada dels dos fugitius no s'havia escampat, ningú exceptuant les matriarques i la Shampoo ho sabien. Tot havia canviat. L'humor de les amazones havia arribat a el límit i estava a punt d'esclatar.

A la presó els presoners van notar també aquest canvi. Diverses carcelleres s'havien barallat, i havien estat durament castigades. I havia aparegut alguna cosa en l'ambient que feia dos anys que havia desaparegut. La Kasumi va ser la primera a identificar-lo i va mirar a la Nodoka i aquesta va fer que sí, ella acabava de reconèixer-ho i un somriure va il·luminar la cara de les dues dones. El dia tant de temps esperat havia arribat a la fi. Els dos promesos havien tornat per recuperar les seves vides.

A mig matí dos carcellera van arribar a les cel·les on es trobaven les famílies Tendo- Saotome, i van entrar en ella.

-Surtiu! -Va ordenar la qual semblava tenir més càrrec- és hora que la vostra sentència es compleixi. Així ho han ordenat les matriarques. Avui passareu a l'altre costat de riu Aqueronte.

La Nabiki se la va quedar mirant i va somriure.

-No, la que avui baixarà a l'Hades seràs tu i les teves amigues. No l'olores en l'aire? Avui fa olor diferent. Avui fa olor a sang i venjança. Amb la llum del dia ha arribat l'avís que la vostra estada s'ha acabat. Avui heu despertat en Nerima ... Demà la qual tingui sort, que no seran moltes, estarà fugint al vostre poble. La que no tingui tanta es podrirà a la presó. La que no tingui gens de sort ... despertarà en el Tàrtar! - va acabar dient amb un deix de bogeria.

L'amazona la va mirar amb paüra. Totes elles detectaven alguna cosa estranya aquest dia, com va dir aquesta noia, fins i tot l'aire feia olor diferent, feia olor de sang. El vent portava laments i sons, sons demanant venjança. Aquest barri les volia fora. Les pedres, el riu, l'aire s'havien tornats en contra seu.

Però l'amazona va ignorar l'amenaça de la noia japonesa, i va riure.

T'equivoques. La qual descendirà a l'infern serà tu i la teva família, i els vostres amics. Esperes en va, la teva germana i aquest noi han fugit i us han abandonat a la vostra sort o estan morts. Si tornen, ell serà l'espòs de la Shampoo i la vostra germana serà ajusticiada. Morirà com la gossa que és. El seu cap acabarà clavat en una pica perquè serveixi d'escarment a aquesta bruta ciutat. El seu cos serà esquarterat i servirà de menjar als gossos.

Kasumi es va plantar davant d'ella. L'amazona va retrocedir espantada. Una cosa en la jove la atemoria.

-La meva germana et va vèncer, el oloro en el teu cos, la temes.-la amazona va tornar a retrocedir espantada, era cert havia estat vençuda per l'Akane. No volia tornar a passar per una cosa així, aquesta noia era extremadament forta.- Penses que la meva germana no ha millorat? Si no han tornat encara és per què s'han estat entrenat. En Ranma l'ha entrenat, ja no ha de ser la mateixa que et va vèncer, ara és molt més fort.-la Kasumi va veure la por a la amazona-en Ranma no és com els altres, no es conformarà amb ser el més fort, i que l' Akane sigui més fort que vosaltres, anirà més enllà. Tornaran quan el promès de la meva germana hagi considerar que poden guanyar-vos a totes. I té por quan torni, per què aquest dia us humiliarà ... i aquest dia està molt proper.

Les dues amazones les van mirar amb por, però aviat es van recuperar, no es deixarien espantar per aquestes febles dones japoneses.

-Tireu per endavant i calleu com els vostres homes, ells si saben el lloc que els correspondre.-va dir la que semblava la líder. I van sortir de la cel·la. Pel camí a fora de el recinte es van unir més amazones.

La comitiva va sortir als carrers. La família Tendo-Saotome es va cobrir els ulls, la llum els molestava, les amazones van riure de el gest dels seus presoners.

-Us molesta la llum? -Va dir una d'ella rient- no us preocupeu d'aquí a poc no us molestarà res- i totes les amazones van riure. Però totes van callar de cop.

A la llum d'el Sol, la sensació d'un mal presagi es va fer molt més fort. Una gran amenaça surava en l'aire, una amenaça gairebé física, alguna cosa havia canviat. Però a l'ésser tantes van pensar que ningú s'atreviria a atacar-les. Estaven arribant a el lloc d'execució, l'antic estadi de beisbol de Nerima.

-Aquest lloc serà la vostra últim estatge-va dir una amazona rient-avui servireu d'escarment per als que gosin oposar-se al nostre poble.

-Pot ser, però pagareu car la vostra gosadia- va dir la Nabiki- l'hora de cobrar el vostre deute ha arribat. Avui passareu per caixa, la vostra factura és molt gran. Més d'una haurà de viure dos o més vides per pagar aquesta deute.-les amazones la van mirar estranyades. No van entendre a què es referia la Nabiki.

-No pensem pagar res, ens apoderem del que volem sense donar res a canvi.

-La Nabiki es refereix que avui pagareu tot el mal que heu fet-va dir la Nodoka- alguna de vosaltres té molt a pagar, i pot ser que ho pagar amb la seva vida.

Les amazones van riure. Era aquesta família la quñe avui seria ajusticiada. Van entrar a l'antic estadi. Quan estaven a punt de sortir a camp, on a aquesta família l'esperava el seu final van descobrir amb terror que només quedaven cinc amazones. La majoria van desaparèixer sense deixar rastre. Les cinc noies van començar a témer que aquell dia anava a ser terrorífic.

La comitiva va arribar a lloc d'execució, a les grades seien les amazones, i els seus homes, en una grada s'asseien els habitants de Nerima obligats a assistir en contra de la seva voluntat a l'esdeveniment, serien testimoni del que ha passat. A més veurien el que els podia passar si es revelaven.

La comitiva va arribar a centre de l'antic camp.

-Aquí porto als presoners-va dir l'amazona.

-Veig que has comès la teva missió amb èxit i sense fallar ... però se't va ordenar no venir sola. I les teves companyes? -Va preguntar l'amazona encarregada d'ajusticiar la família Tendo.

La jove es va girar i va descobrir que havia arribat sola. Es va espantar no s'havia quan van desaparèixer les quatre últimes noies. La botxí va mirar a aquesta amazona i va sentir por, havia sentit la remor de la desaparició d'algunes de les seves companyes i no s'ho va creure. Però ara veia que era veritat, juraria que quan va sortir la comitiva a el camp anaven tres amazones, i dos havien desaparegut com si s'haguessin evaporat. I pel rumor que se sentia de les grades, no va ser l'única que va veure això. Allà passava alguna cosa estranya. Volia acabar amb tot i tornar a la Xina. Aquest lloc la atemoria.

Mentre a la llotja de l'estadi, les matriarques i la Shampoo. Havien vist desaparèixer dos amazones, estaven un moment i a el següent s'havien esfumat, elles sabien qui eren els culpables. En Ranma i l' Akane estaven a l'estadi. Elles havien d'atacar aviat ... o seria molt tard.

Des d'un lloc amagat.

-Ranma! No anem a poder fer servir la tècnica d'unir-nos a l'entorn moltes vegades més. Des d'ara hem de lluitar a cara descoberta.

-Ja ho sé. No tinguis por, podem amb totes- encara ens queden algunes tècniques per utilitzar. No serà fàcil vèncer-les a totes, però no el podrem fàcil.

Ella va assentir, li va somriure. Es van acostar i es van donar un petó als llavis.

-Aquest petó és perquè tinguem sort-va dir ella.

-Jo ja tinc sort al tenir-te al meu costa.-li va contestar ell, ella es va posar vermell. Li va acariciar la cara a el noi. Els dos es van quedar mirant, sabien que podien ser els últims moments d'estar junts, però ja ningú els separaria, ni tan sols la mort.

-I jo al tenir-te al meu.- va ser llavors quan el noi es va posar vermell.

-Doncs anem a allà Akane-va dir ell. I els dos es van llançar cap al centre de l'estadi. Anaven a recuperar el que els van prendre i venjar-se pel mal que els van ocasionar.

Al centre de l'estadi, les germanes Tendo i la Nodoka van ser lligades a uns pals de fusta al seu costat van lligar els dos homes. Les amazones els havien mantingut amb vida, però no prou alimentats, així no es recuperaven de el tot i no donaven problemes.

-Ara es procedirà al càstig i posterior execució dels presoners-va cridar la Shampoo, estava furiosa, el seu Airen no havia aparegut a buscar-la i casar-se amb ella. Castigaria a la família de el noi, i aquest aprendria a obeir.

-De què se'ns acusa? -Va dir la Kasumi molt tranquil·la- Shampo! tot i atacar sempre a l'Akane, et rebíem a casa sense rancúnia, i així ens paga.

-Heu col·laborat en el segrest de amazonas- cridar va Shampoo.

-Estàvem tancades, no vam poder col·laborar-va contestar la Nabiki, de cop li va venir una idea-Saps el que penso Shampoo? **QUE ETS UNA GRAN COVARD!** -Totes amazones es van quedar gelades pel que ha dit aquesta incauta- 'si una covarda !. Ens has mantingut febles perquè no ens revelarem i et reptarem. I ho has fet per què ens tems. Si fossis el valent i gran guerrera que dius que ets, ens haguessis donat una oportunitat de defensar-nos ... però la gran besnéta de la Cologne no ha fet això. És tan covard que ens deixa febles per la por que ens té. I mana a d'altres que ens assassinin. No vol lluitar contra nosaltres, no vol que les seves companyes vegin com és vençuda per febles noies japoneses.

-Calleu! Mateu a aquesta guineu! -Va cridar la Shampoo fora de si. No volia escoltar el que deia la Nabiki. No es va adonar que l'estadi emmudia, i molts xiuxiuejos es van començar a sentir.

-Per què no baixes tu a fer-ho? -Va cridar la Nodoka.- Em pensava que podies ser una bona dona per al meu fill ... però no ets sinó una nena encaterinada d'una joguina nova. El meu fill no t' acceptarà mai. Ell ja triat. I no ho sento per tu.

-**CALLEU** !,** calleu !, calleu** !, -va cridar histèrica Shampoo tapant-se les orelles. Aquestes dones estaven boges desafiant-la a ella, la millor de les amazones.

A les grades les amazones van començar a murmura en contra seu. Les havia portat a un país estrany, les va obligar a lluitar per ella. Volia quedar-se amb un noi pel qual molta van ser vençudes, aquestes vençudes ara anaven a oposar-se que en Ranma fora de la Shampoo. La anaven a desafiar pel noi. I ara defugia a una lluita.

-**MATEU A AQUESTES PROSTITUTES! ¡QUI S'OPOSI O NO EM FACI CAS DE FORMA IMMEDIATA LA MATARÉ JO MATEIXA**! - va vociferar una Shampoo a la vora de la bogeria.- Moriu i quant torni en Ranma mataré a l' Akane i Airen serà meu.

-Teu? - va dir irònica la Nabiki-en Ranma ja té una promesa, i és l' Akane, i no l'abandonarà per tu. Tocar-la i et matarà sense compassió.-i va afegir amb maldat- A part no ets l'única que ha estat vençuda per en Ranma, hi ha moltes més amazones que ara tenen el mateix dret sobre en Ranma que tu.

La Shampoo es va quedar parada, acaba de descobrir que passava amb les amazones. Totes les que s'havien barallat havien estat vençudes pel jove de la trena. Totes podien reptar-la a un duel per aquest jove. Però va decidir fer un pas més enllà, no sabia el prop que estava de l'abisme.

-Airen serà meu, per què sóc de el clan més influent de la tribu ... -va dir la néta de la Cologne.

Llavors una cridòria la va fer callar, moltes de les amazones es van aixecar dels seus seients. Ja no confiaven en la Shampoo, no era digna de ser una d'elles. Les presoneres l'havien reptat i ella es va acovardir. Va debilitar expressament a aquestes japoneses per no lluitar contra elles. Però no deixarien que ella es quedés amb en Ranma, lluitarien contra la Shampoo pel noi, tenien el mateix dret que ella. Ja no consideraven a la Shampoo digna de el noi.

La Shampoo i les matriarques van mirar al seu voltant. Era la primera vegada que les amazones es rebel·laven, ara sabien la raó de les contínues lluites entre elles. En Ranma s'havia tornat la raó de les disputes.

-¡Airen és meu! -Va cridar la Shampoo- no ho cediré a ningú.-estava espantada tot s'havia anat a l'orris. Ara havia de lluitar pel jove. Ja no ho tindria tan fàcil.

-Des de quan en Ranma és teu? - va cridar una veu. L'estadi va emmudir i es van girar cap on va sortir aquesta veu. Acabaven d'entrar e Ranma i l' Akane- en Ranma és el meu promès !, i és només meu-va dir una Akane possessiva. La noia caminava agafada per la mà d' en Ranma. I va mirar a la Shampoo de manera desafiant.- Si vols a en Ranma hauràs de lluitar amb mi i si guanyes ... en Ranma decidirà fer amb tu el que vulgui, o quedar-amb tu o ... matar-te

La família Tendo-Saotome es va emocionar a veure de nou als dos fugitius, estaven molt canviats, més adults, més segurs, més madurs. Se'ls veia molt units. Era l'arribada dels dos nois el que avisava l'aire. Els dos joves havien tornat per recuperar les seves vides.

-Es quedarà amb mi-va assegurar la jove xinesa. Estava segura que en Ranma la volia. Hi havia oblidat com la va intentar matar el dia anterior o dos anys abans, quan ella va ferir l'Akane.

-Tu al·lucines Shampoo-va contestar el noi amb sarcasme- no t'estimo. I ja veuré el que et faré en l'improbable cas que vencis a l'Akane ... però faci el que faci no t'agradarà.

El noi va mirar a la noia xinesa sense demostrar-res d'afecte.

La Shampoo va decidir i ho va fer malament.

-Ataqeu a aquesta bruixa! La vull morta! Qui em porti el seu cap, la faré meva segona! -Va ordenar la jove. Cap de les amazona es va moure, volien veure el que contestaven aquesta parella, però també els tenien por.

-Les meves germanes tenen raó. Ets una covard! Baixa aquí i baralla amb mi. Si envies a matar-me a altres demostres la teva por. No et mereixes ser una guerrera amazona. Vine a per mi, ¡poruga !.

La Shampoo es va quedar congelada. Si baixava i perdia quedaria com una feble. L' Akane havia canviat, ja no era tan feble com abans, la Shampoo estava segura que ja no podia contra la seva rival. Si no baixava quedaria com una covarda. Fes el que fes sortiria perdent.

-Has de baixar néta, aquesta noia et repta. Si no respons al seu desafiament et expulsessaren de la tribu. Ens estàs deixant malament.

-Àvia aquesta no és la noia d'abans ... ella em vencerà.-l'Akane li inspirava molta por.

-Lluita i utilitza tot el que estigui a la teva mà-va contestar el seu àvia- no juguis amb netejar, l'important és vèncer, sigui com sigui.-la Shampoo ja sabia com vèncer.

Mentre els dos promesos miraven com baixava la seva rival.

-No jugarà net, pensa una-va dir l'Akane.-ja no podem unir-nos a l'entorn moltes vegades més, només ho podem fer unes sis vegades a el dia. Ens queden dues vegades.

-Doncs fem el mateix, utilitzarem un truc brut.-el noi es va girar a l'amazona que vigilaven als seus pares.-No us conec? Us he vençut? -Elles van negar amb el cap-Doncs això s'arregla fàcilment. - i es va llançar sobre les quatre noies i les va enderrocar.

-Què et proposes Ranma? -Va preguntar l' Akane sorpresa.

-Et recordes el comentari que ha fet la Nabiki sobre els drets de totes amazones sobre mi? -l'Akane va assentir-doncs anem a donar-los a totes aquesta opció i com més siguin, més riurem.

L'Akane va comprendre el que va dir el seu promès.

La Shampoo va arribar a centre de l'estadi. I va mirar a l'Akane amb un somriure sinistra.

-Ara tu i jo lluitarem per Airen ...

-Abans que res volem fer alguna cosa ... un canvi de presoners. La nostra família per les vostres ... antigues companyes-va dir en Ranma. Totes es van sorprendre no sabien que va voler dir amb això d'antigues companyes, aviat ho descobririen.- **ENTREU**! - va ordenar el noi. I van entrar les amazones desaparegudes, era un grup molt nombrós. Anaven amb el cap ajupides, les últimes en entrar van ser les dues matriarques.

Totes les amazones es van horroritzar, d'alguna manera els dos promesos havien esbrinat la pitjor forma d'humiliar una amazona, i l'havien posat en pràctica. A totes les amazones els havien tallat la cua. Ara tenien els cabells més curt que Akane.

Una amazona havia de portar els cabells llargs, era un distintiu del seu càrrec. Si algú era expulsada de la tribu li tallaven la cua. Era humiliant a qui l'hi fessin, per a ella i la seva família era un deshonor. Una amazona sense cua era expulsada de la tribu i era oblidada. Si estava soltera no trobaria marit, si estava casada ... el marit estava obligat a repudiar-la.

Ara dos joves, havien esbrinat aquest càstig i l'havien usat contra elles. Un grup nombrós de la tribu seria expulsat de la tribu per culpa dels dos joves, i el pitjor de tot que en aquest grup hi havia dos matriarca de les més fort. Moltes amazones van mirar amb temor als dos nois.

-Heu vist el que hem fet a algunes de vosaltres- cridar en Ranma- és el destí que us espera a totes. Excepte la que vulgui ser la meva promesa. A les que us he vençut, Aneu a deixar que una covarda com la Shampoo us arrabassi el dret de ser la dona de el noi més maco i fort del Japó ?.

L' Akane va mirar malament al seu promès, no hi havia madurat, seguia sent un immadur i prepotent, en aquest instant va comprendre el pla d'el noi, volia animar les amazones perquè es barallessin per ell. Això no passaria, aquestes dones no caurien en un pla tan ximple.

-**NOOOO**! -Van cridar les amazones vençudes pel jove i es van llançar a la sorra de l'antic estadi de beisbol i allí van començar una batalla campal entre elles.

L'Akane va obrir molt els ulls, estava sorpresa. No s'esperava això.

-¡Al·lucina veïna! -Va dir la jove sorpresa. Va mirar al seu promès que somreia satisfet,

-Ho veus Akane !. Ja estaven a punt d'esclatar, només li has faltat una empenteta. Crec que l'hi devem a la Nabiki.-l'Akane va fer que sí encara al·lucinada. -Desperta nena hem de salvar la nostra família.

Els dos joves es van dirigir a on estaven lligada la seva família, ja ningú vigilava als presoners, tampoc a ells. Les amazones combatien entre elles per aconseguir a el noi de la trena. Ningú intentava oposar-se als dos joves. Totes les amazones esperaven sortir victorioses i després derrotar a aquesta noia japonesa, es veia tan feble, usarien tots els trucs bruts al seu abast per vèncer-la.

Els dos nois van arribar davant de la seva família i els van mirar. Havien passat dos anys sense veure'ls. Tots es veien molt desmarcats i prims. Als dos nois se'ls van omplir els ulls de llàgrimes. Els dos pares se'ls veia més vells que el que realment eren, semblaven dos esquelets. Els dos homes no semblava que tinguessin molta força. Les dues germanes de l'Akane estaven molt primes. Però la Kasumi els mirava somrient, els dos nois havien trobat a faltar aquest somriure. I la Nabiki els mirava confiada, amb un somriure murri. En Ranma va mirar a la seva mare, la va veure molt prima, la pobra va haver de patir molt

-Anem Akane! deixem anar -los i acabem amb tot-va dir el noi gairebé plorant.

La seva promesa va assentir, no podia parlar a causa de l'emoció.

Al deslligar els dos homes, aquests van caure a terra. I l'Akane es va abalançar sobre el seu pare.

-Papa! Estàs bé? -Va preguntar la noia agenollant al seu costat. L'home va aixecar la vista i la va mirar, va allargar la mà i va tocar la cara de la seva filla.

-La meva petita ... ha tornat, ha tornat perquè la pugui veure abans de morir- va dir l'home, la jove es va abraçar al seu pare plorant.

-No diguis això, viuràs molts anys, i jugaràs amb els fills de les teves filles.

En Ranma li va donar un cop de mà al seu pare.

-¡Aixeca 't! No estàs tan feble- va dir el noi. -No penso abraça te.

-El meu fill és tan insensible, el seu vell pare morint i ell sense mostrar preocupació-va dir en Genma, simulant estar més malalt del que realment era. I li va donar un cop de cap al seu fill.

En Ranma el va mirar i va esbufegar.

-M'he equivocat, no havia de salvar-lo va contestar furiós el noi.

Van deixar anar a les tres dones.

La Kasumi va mirar als dos joves i de cop es va llançar sobre ells i els va abraçar.

-Sabia que havíeu tornat-va dir la jove plorant- ho he notat quant m'he despertar- es va apartar dels dos nois i els va mirar de dalt a baix. Mirant si estaven ferits o molt prims-Ja estàs bé Akane? T'has portat bé amb Ranma? ¿I ell amb tu? Heu menjat bé? - Els va tornar a mirar-veig que si heu menjat bé. Quina alts esteu! - i els va tornar a abraçar- los i els va besar moltes vegades, com la germana gran dels dos.- no sabeu com us trobat a faltar. Estava molt preocupada per vosaltres.

En Ranma estava vermell per la mostra d'afecte de la Kasumi. No estava acostumat a això. Va mirar a la seva mare i es va acostar. La seva mare el va mirar a ell.

-Mare ... he tornat-va dir el noi gairebé plorant.

-El meu petit! - va dir ella, i el va abraçar, el noi li va tornar el abraçada- T'he trobat a faltar, no saps com patia sense saber res de tu ni de l'Akane. Però sabia que tornaries a salvar-nos ... no ets com el teu pare-i va mirar amb serietat a aquest. En Genma va empassar saliva. La dona va acariciar el cap al seu fill-No em portaràs un nét?

El seu fill es va posar vermell.

-No ..., No hem tingut temps per això, ni per res mare. Només hem entrenat.

-Em pregunto en què heu entrenar?- va preguntar amb malícia la Nabiki-Què heu fet tant de temps sols? Segur que no us heu passat tot el temps barallar- vos i entrenar-vos- els dos nois la van mirar ruboritzsts. Havien fet alguna cosa més que entrenar i barallar-se.

-No et pensis, fa mesos que no ens hem barallar.-va dir el noi. I mirant a la seva promesa va somriure amb maldat- l'Akane i jo creiem que les nostres baralles eren provocades per la gent que es ficava pel mig.

-Insinues que érem nosaltres l'origen de les vostres baralles? -Va preguntar la Nabiki simulant estar ofesa.

-No ho insinuem! -Van dir els dos nois- ho afirmem !.

La Nabiki els va mirar una estona i de sobte es va començar a riure a riallades.

-Jo també us he trobat a menys- va dir mirant-los amb afecte- em deveu molts diners, us he de cobrar els interessos, i ...

-Akane i si deixem a la teva germana aquí al mig de la refrega? -Va dir en Ranma a la seva promesa amb maldat.

-Tens raó ningú la trobarà a faltar-va contestar l'Akane.

-Penseu deixar-me aquí sola?

-Doncs això és el que farem ... al menys ... -va començar eme Ranma.

-Al menys ... que? -Va preguntar la Nabiki espantada. El comportament dels dos promesos la desesperava.

-Que ens paguis bé per salvar-te. La nostra quota no és barata-acabar l'Akane amb un somriure entremaliat.

-Aquests nois no sé de qui hauran après a fer xantatge va dir Nabiki rient.

Els dos nois van aixecar les seves mans dretes i la van assenyalar.

-Has estat una bona mestra germaneta-va dir en Ranma amb sorna.

-Germaneta? -Va preguntar sorpresa la Nabiki -Què vol dir això? -Els dos promesos la ignorar.- ¡Contesteu! - els dos nois la van mirar i van somriure entremaliats.

-Vol dir que ... -va dir en Ranma somrient divertit. De cop el seu somriure es va transformar en un rictus seriós-QUE CORRIIiS! -Va dir alarmat-¡**CORREU TOTS QUE TENIM A SOBRE AQUESTES BOGES AMAZONES! **-Era cert havien oblidat per complet a les amazones, i aquestes es van llançar sobre ells.

Tota la família va sortir corrent, havien recuperat les forces. Els seguia un grup d'amazones.

-No escapareu! -Va dir una elles. Aquestes noies havien signat una treva, que no duraria molt, s'havien unit per atrapar el jove, després es barallarien per saber qui se'l quedava.

En Ranma va mirar a les amazones. Havien de parar-les abans que atraquessin a la seva família, va mirar a Akane i aquesta va assentir.

-¡Vosaltres seguiu! -Els va ordenar a la seva família-l'Akane i jo les aturarem.

-Però ... no podreu amb tantes-es va oposar la Kasumi, va mirar als dos joves, i va saber que no els farien cas- està bé, confio en vosaltres.

La família va seguir, i els dos joves es van parar i van veure arribar a les amazones. Aquestes es van parar i van somriure, ja tenien a el jove.

-Ja ets el nostre-va dir una elles.

El jove no va respondre. L'Akane va agafar força i va saltar per sobre del grup de amazones i al tocar el terra es va girar i va mirar a en Ranma.

-Què pretenen? - va preguntar una matriarca, alguna cosa li deia que veuria una cosa que no havia vist mai.

-No serà una tècnica nova-va dir la Cologne segurament coneixem totes. Això dos nois són molt joves per desenvolupar alguna cosa que no sapiguem.

-Sí, però aquest jove ha après tècniques noves, basades en les que tu no vas haver de ensenyar-li-va dir una altra matriarca.

La Cologne va empassar saliva, era cert en Ranma era un fora de sèrie, i alguna cosa li deia que la rival de la seva besnéta també ho era.

En Ranma i l' Akane es van quedar mirant.

-Ha arribat l'hora, ens hem entrenat molt per això.-va dir en Ranma.

-Si, anem a ensenyar alguna cosa nova, que ningú ha vist.

Els dos nois es van concentrar, de cop encara que estaven davant d'elles, les amazones van deixar de percebre, com si no hi fossin. Les matriarques es van espantar, els dos joves s'havien fos amb l'entorn. Era una cosa molt difícil d'aconseguir, cap d'elles ho havia aconseguit mai. Ja estava clar que aquesta parella era millors lluitadors de tot l'estadi. Al poc van tornar a aparèixer, però s'ho veia diferents.

Els dos joves van aixecar el braç dret i concentrar la seva aura allà. I ...

-El cop de l'abisme negre-van cridar els dos joves i van colpejar el sòl. Partint on van colpejar els dos joves es va formar un cercle lluminós, envoltant a les amazones, i sota els peus d'aquestes es va obrir un forat negre que se les va empassar. Als pocs segons va desaparèixer el cercle lluminós i el forat, i on va aparèixer el forat tornava haver sòl ferm, com si no hagués passat res.

La batalla entre les amazones va parar i van mirar a la parella amb horror. Aquests dos joves havien fet desaparèixer, amb una tècnica mai vista, a un grup de guerreres. Algunes de la amazones van fugir espantades, però altres van tornar a la lluita, volien com espòs a un home que dominava aquesta tècnica.

La Cologne va mirar als dos joves espantada, s'acabava de menjar les seves pròpies paraules. Aquests dos nois havien desenvolupat una nova tècnica, uns mai vista, i estava segura que aquest dia els dos promesos mostrarien més tècniques noves. En Ranma i l' Akane s'havien convertits en uns monstres.

-Cologne! -Va exclamar la líder de les amazones- Consell de matriarques! He decidit que la Shampoo no es casarà amb en Ranma ... he decidit al seu torn que aquests dos joves japonesos entrin a formar part del nostre poble. Els dos formaran part del nostre poble amb els mateixos drets que una amazona d'elit.

-No estic d'acord! -Va cridar la Cologne. No permetria això. En Ranma es casaria amb la seva besnéta i així ho va expressar.- en Ranma s'ha de casar amb la Shampoo. L'Akane no és una de les nostres I en Ranma no és una dona, no pot tenir els mateixos drets que una amazona.

-Calla! -Va ordenar la líder- la teva besnéta és massa feble per poder dominar a semblant home-va dir la líder rient-si jo fos més jove-un somriure murri va dominar la seva cara, totes les matriarques van imaginar el que pensava aquesta dona, tenia fama d'agradar una mica la carn jove- l'única que pot dominar-lo és aquesta noia japonesa, i ell a ella. M'interessen els dos, són massa bons per a deixar-los solts.

-Aquest jove es casarà amb la meva néta i no permetré que ningú s'oposi a això.

-Oses desafiar- me? -Va dir la líder-durant dècades la teva família ha governat a poble, i no ha ficat en molts problemes, he de recordar-te quan et vas encapritxar d'aquest jove lladregot japonès- la Cologne va mirar a la seva líder amb odi. Recordar- li la seva relació amb en Happosai era una cosa molt roí.-faràs el que jo et diguis. Si no, tens dues opcions, desafiar o callar-i va afegir amb maldat-també et puc expulsar de la vila ... a tu i la teva família. Hi ha amazones que m'ho estan demanant. No m'obliguis a fer-los cas ... ho estic desitjant.

Les dues velles dones es van mirar als ulls, les dues s'odiaven des de feia molt de temps, des de joves. La Cologne robar a l'altra el seu promès, el va drogar i es va ficar al llit amb ell, el noi es va haver de casar amb la Cologne, la matriarca mai hi va perdonar. Ara semblava que la guerra entre les dues era segura. El que no sabien era que no serien recolzades per moltes de les matriarques en aquesta lluita. Totes volien fer-se amb el poder. Tot indicava que acabaria amb una lluita pel poder, seria un totes contra totes. La guerra civil havia esclatat al poble de les amazones.

Mentre la Shampoo mirava com els dos promesos fugien junts i es reunien amb la família. I es ficaven a l'interior de l'estadi.

-Shampoo! - va sentir que la cridaven, es va girar i davant d'ella va veure la besnéta de la líder. Les dues noies s'odiaven tant com els seus besàvies- avui et guanyaré, avui humiliaré a la teva família, com s'ha dedicat la teva família a humiliar la meva durant dècades.

-No tens nivell per rivalitzar amb mi, he de seguir al meu Airen i que es casi amb mi-va dir Shampoo.

-No passaràs !, jo et venceré i aniré a per aquest noi i venceré a la seva promesa i em casaré amb ell.

-La única que pot vèncer a la noia violenta sóc jo-va contestar la Shampoo.

Les dues noies es van mirar una estona, van calcular la força de la rival. I es van llançar a l'atac, al seu voltant moltes amazones lluitaven entre elles perquè quan només quedar-se una, i aquesta fos l'esposa d' en Ranma.

En una altra part de camp un altre grup lluitava entre elles, eren les pretendents d' en Mousse. Una d'elles era ignorada i ningú es barallava amb ella. Era una noia baixeta i ningú pensava que fos una gran lluitadora, aquesta noia sempre va estar enamorada del jove xinès, ningú ho sabia però ella seria la guanyadora d'aquest grup ... encara que en realitat no va vèncer ni a una sola amazona, ni va ser vençuda. Les dues últimes lluitadores d'aquest grup van tenir un KO doble i aquesta noia va quedar vencedora. Aquesta noia, no era lletja, era tímida, era molt maca i ningú la tenia en compte, totes es reien d'ella. Però era simpàtica i agradable i li agradava més cuinar que barallar. Hi havia seguit a les seves companyes per veure a en Mousse i intentar que el noi es fixés en ella.

I en una altra part de 'l'estadi un tercer grup d'amazones es barallava per en Kuno. Elles no sabien el boig que estava aquest jove ... però tampoc els importava.

La guerra civil havia esclatat al poble de les amazones. Des d'aquest dia tot canvi. Ja mai més hauria reconciliació entre elles. El poble es va separar en diverses fraccions i un cop van haver tornat a la Xina es van separar en diversos pobles, i van viure durant segles en una guerra contínua entre ells.

La família Tendo-Saotome fugia per un passadís que els portava a fora de l'estadi. Anaven a sortir quan l' Akane es va parar i va mirar cap enrere.

-Filla Què passa? -Va preguntar la Nodoka.

L'Akane va mirar a la seva família i va baixar el cap, anava a fer alguna cosa que no els anava a agradar.

-Jo ... crec ... que ... crec que ...

En Ranma la va mirar i se li va acostar. Li va posar les mans a les espatlles i es van mirar un instant i ell va assentir.

-D'acord l'Akane, el farem.-va dir el noi. Sabia el que pensava la seva promesa, ell pensava el mateix.

-Què fareu? - va preguntar alarmada la Kasumi. Es començava a imaginar el que es proposaven els nois.

-Nosaltres hem de tornar i parar tot això-va dir en Ranma- tot gira entorn nostre. Poseu-vos fora de perill.

L'Akane va mirar a les seves germanes i les va abraçar.

-No torneu per nosaltres !. No deixeu que el nostre sacrifici sigui en va-va dir l'Akane. Dient gairebé el mateix que li va dir la Kasumi a en Ranma dos anys abans. Les va tornar a mirar-us vull, no us rendiu mai.

Després va mirar al seu pare i el va abraçar.

-La meva nena, t'esperaré, sé que el teu promès et protegirà i tindrà cura.

-Papa! Tornaré !, en Ranma i jo us hem de dir alguna cosa.

En Ranma va mirar als seus pares.

-Mamà! No deixis que el meu pare et domini. Fes-ho treballar. Tornaré i seré un fill digne-es va girar al seu pare- no facis patir a la meva mare o et castigaré. -La mare de el noi el va abraçar.

-Ja ets un fill digne. No m'has de demostrar res. M' agrades com ets. No vull que siguis un home entre els homes. Vull que siguis com ets ara.

En Ranma i la seva promesa van mirar a la seva família. I després es van mirar una estona i van somriure.

-Anem maca, és l'hora-va dir el noi.

Tots el van mirar sorpresos era la primera vegada que ho sentien tirar-li una floreta a la seva promesa.

-Si ... el meu amor-va contestar ella- el va sorprendre va créixer entre la família, ara era segur, entre els dos nois havia passat alguna cosa més que un entrenament extrem.

Els dos es van acostar i davant de la seva sorpresa família es van besar.

-Acabem amb aquesta bogeria i ja res no podrà separar-nos ... ja res pot fer-ho. -Va dir el noi acariciant la cara al seu promesa- recuperem la nostra vides, les de la nostra família i les de tots els que han viscut sota el jou de les amazones.

Ella ho miro i va assentir. Ell li va allargar la mà ella la va acceptar i els dos van sortir corrent per on aquestes estrangeres s'estaven barallant.

La família Tendo va mirar als dos nois anar a combatre. Els miraven sorpresos, no es creien el que havien vist. En Ranma i l'Akane semblaven haver acceptat els seus sentiments, els dos pares es van mirar i van somriure còmplices, ja podien celebrar el casament.

Mentre observaven com els dos promesos s'allunyaven una ombra es va projectar sobre ells. Tots es van girar espantats. La Nabiki va somriure a veure qui era.

-Ja era hora que arribéssiu, ells ens necessiten-va dir la germana mitjana.

Els dos promesos van arribar on temps fins es jugava a el beisbol, i ara s'havia convertit en un lloc d'execucions de les amazones. Però en lloc d'això, en aquest moment era el camp de batalla on l'antic i harmoniós poble de l'amazona s'estava traient els ulls.

A l'arribar es van parar sorpresos, pràcticament aquestes aguerrides els havien fet la feina. En el camp on feia anys es jugaven els partits de beisbol de la prefectura de Nerima, ara estava ple d'amazones vençudes. Cap d'elles estaven mortes, però tampoc estaven molt sanes. En peu quedava unes poques de cada grup.

Els combats s'havien contagiat a les grades. Cadascuna de les guerreres barallava donant suport a algú d'un dels grups o per ella mateixa. A la llotja les matriarques s'havien oblidat el que representaven i també lluitaven entre elles. Però en lloc de lluitar com guerreres respectables, usaven els pitjors trucs. Dos d'ella s'estiraven els cabells. Una altra va ficar un dit a l'ull de la seva rival. La Cologne mossegava a la líder mentre aquesta la donava amb el bastó al cap. Totes elles es insultaven de tal manera que els dos joves es van posar vermells de vergonya.

Els dos nois van mirar al seu voltant sorpresos. Mai havien vist una baralla tan bruta.

-Per això hem tornat? -Va dir en Ranma-podíem haver continuat amb la família i qurle aquestes boges s'haguessin matat entre elles.

-Què tal si ens anem i les deixem que es liquidin entre elles? - va preguntar l' Akane.- ja tornarem quan no quedi cap a peu.

-Per mi si, com tu vulguis-va contestar el noi.

Es van tornar i quan havien donat uns passos.

-No et deixaré escapar Akane, et mataré i Airen serà meu! – la Shampoo despentinada, semblava una boja. Els seus ulls desorbitats, la boca torta i bavejant, la llengua li penjava i tenia un tic a l'ull dret. Li costava mantenir-se en peu-Ranma estimar-me a mi. Tu em molestes. Jo matar-te i en Ranma es vindrà amb mi.

La seva bogeria li feia barrejar un prefecte japonès amb japonès aberrant.

Els dos promesos la van mirar amb designació. En aquestes condicions la jove no seria rival per a ells, però no per això deixa de ser un perill.

L'Akane es va preparar a lluitar, havia de parar a aquesta bruixa abans que fes més mal.

-¡Akane! considera't ... -la Shampoo es va marejar, li va faltar poc per caure desmaiada-considera't 'Vençuda!

-**SHAMPOOOO** !. Va cridar algú. L'amazona es va girar i va veure a la besnéta de la líder. -Tu i jo no hem acabat.- la noia no tenia millor aspecte que la Shampoo.

La Shampoo va esbufegar, es va parar uns segons. Va mirar a l' Akane, va mirar al seu rival.

-Akane! Esperar-me uns segons, torno de seguida. No tornis a fugir-va advertir l'amazona.

\- Amb qui t'enfrontaràs? - va preguntar en Ranma a la seva promesa.

L'Akane les va mirar i amb un deix prepotent va contestar.

-Amb cap-va respondre- no es mantenen en peu, cauran a terra en segons.

Les dues amazones van mirar a la jove amb ira, aquesta noia ignorant veuria qui era ella.

-Opino el mateix que tu-va dir el noi-Fem una aposta de quan triguen a caure? Qui s'acosti més guanya, ell que perdi convida a cinema ... -No havien fet una aposta de qual cauria abans, sinó de quan trigaven a caure, això significava que en Ranma opinava que caurien alhora.

Les dues amazones el van mirar sorpreses. Es van mirar elles mateixa i es van llançar l'una contra l'altra. Van donar dos passos i van caure les dues a terra de quatre potes. Era gairebé un K.O. doble.

L'Akane es va acostar a les dues noies i les va mirar.

-¡Ranma! He guanyat jo l'aposta, demà em convides a el cinema-va dir la noia alegre. Va mirar a la dues joves amazones, aquesta la van mirar amb terror- Heu perdut les dues, però com algú ha de guanyar i quedar-se a en Ranma, seré jo la que ho faci, tot i que vaig guanyar fa anys.-amb cada mà va agafar els caps de les dues noies vençudes, i les va xocar.

-A sonar a buit! -Va dir en Ranma amb sorna.

Els dos joves van mirar al seu voltant, les amazones els van mirar amb expectació. Havien vençut gairebé sense lluitar, a les dues millors amazones de la tribu. Segons la llei ara eren els dos millors lluitadors de la tribu i els devien homenatge, però a l'ésser estrangers ...

-Sembla que hem arribat tard-va dir algú darrere dels promesos- els dos nois es van girar i van veure entrar a en Ryoga, la seva novia i l' Ukyo i la família dels dos joves.- ja no queda ningú ha qui vèncer.

Els dos promesos el van mirar amb sorpresa.

-Esteu vius! -Va dir en Ranma amb al·lèrgia. I va abraçar al seu antic rival, aquest el va mirar incomodo però li va tornar l'abraçada. L'Akane va abraçar a les dues noies. I en Ranma es va limitar a saludar-les.

-Us crèiem morts-va seguir l'Akane-en Ranma em va explicar que us va veure caure.

\- Va faltar poc. Molt, però molt poc. Jo tampoc vaig creure que sortiríem d'aquesta. -va dir en Ryoga- ens van envoltar. Vam vèncer algunes, però eren moltes i ens van vèncer. Quan vam despertar ens havien portat als soterranis de l'Furinkan, el van convertir en una presó. Vam saber que havíeu escapat. Les amazones anaven en la vostra recerca, cap va aconseguir trobar-vos.

-Ens vam amagar bé- va contestar l' Akane, ningú havia de saber l' amagatall dels dos joves. En un futur, segons les circumstàncies, podrien tornar a haver de amagar-se i si ningú sabia de la seva existència ... millor

-No han estat amables amb nosaltres, però hem aconseguit sobreviure amb sort-Va continuar l' Ukyo- van capturar a molts companys nostres, ens van torturar perquè diguéssim on estàveu, però no sabíem res i ella es van enfurismar, pensaven que mentíem. I van continuar torturant- nos. Avui anaven a matar-nos. Però a l'arribar el dia vam notar que alguna cosa havia canviat en l'aire, era un avís. Tot indicava que s'aproximava un canvi. A nosaltres aquesta cosa ens va omplir d'esperança i a les amazones de por.

-Al anar-se gairebé totes les amazones de la presó. Vaig aconseguir l'energia suficient per fer l'atac de l'explosió i vaig trencar la porta, vam atacar a les amazones que vigilaven les cel·les i al guanyar-les, vam alliberar a tots els presoners. D'alguna manera la Nabiki va aconseguir deixar-nos un missatge demanant-nos ajuda i que tu i l' Akane ens necessitàveu ... I vam venir aquí. Però veig que no necessitàveu ajuda, les heu vençut totes.

-No! -va negar en Ranma- Es barallaven entre elles. Es barallaven per mi, un altre grup per en Mousse i un altre per en Kuno- a l'escoltar aquest nom tots van riure, -Us ho podeu imaginar? ¡Barallar-se per Kuno !. Quan vam sortir aquí pràcticament s'havien derrotat entre elles. Nosaltres no vam fer res, només l' Akane va colpejar a aquestes dues-i va assenyalar a ls Shampoo i la seva rival. -Instants després vau arribar vosaltres.

-Què heu fet vosaltres aquests dos anys? -Va preguntar l' Akari, la núvia d' en Ryoga.

-Al principi estava molt ferida-va dir l' Akane-em vaig haver de recuperar. I en Ranma va estar amb mi tot el temps. Va ser un bon infermer-va dir la noia, el seu promès es ruboritzar- després em va entrenar des del principi, tot això ens va portar el primer any.

-En el segon any, ens endinsem en un bosc i ens vam sotmetre a un entrenament especial, molt fort havien de superar els nostres límits, també els nostres pors o fòbies- va tenir un calfred al recordar com va superar la seva por als gats, o com van fer perquè l 'Akane aprengués a nedar. - Volíem ser més fort que les amazones, però no ha servit de res, aquestes boges s'han barallat entre elles-va acabar el jove amb tristesa.

-Be, ara començarem de nou sense aquestes boges-va dir l' Ukyo- la policia les temia. Però ara les manaren allà d'on van venir. Llàstima que pot ser que tornin quan es recuperin les seves ferides.

-No ho crec- va dir l' Akane i tots la van mirar sorpresos.

-Per què no ho creus? -Va preguntar l'Akari.

-S'han barallat entre elles. Crec que se separaren en diversos grups. Estaran tota l'estona barallant-se entre elles. No tindran temps per tornar al Japó.

En Ranma va fer que sí i els altres nois els van mirar amb respecte, aquests dos nois havien provocat la fi d'aquest poble. Així ho va comentar en Ryoga.

-No, la nostra participació ha estat mínima. Has afegir a la Nabiki i la Kasumi i la meva mare, a les estúpides lleis de les amazones, i sobretot a la Shampoo i la seva àvia, elles dues i les seves boges ambicions van ser les que van provocar aquest desastre.

-No heu vençut encara-va dir la Cologne. Hi havia vençut a la líder, encara que estava despentinada, sagnava i com la seva néta tenia cara de boja. Se sabia vençuda, el seu poble havia estat destruït per les seves pròpies lleis i per la bogeria de la seva besnéta. Però no admetria aquesta derrota- ara em venjaré. Destruiré el que més voleu.

Una de l'amazona va arribar amb un farcell als braços i l'hi va lliurar a la Cologne. Aquesta el va mirar i va mirar als dos promesos amb maldat.

-Ara perdreu el que més estimeu, patireu una derrota com la que el meu poble ha patit. Si penseu que guanyareu sense patir ha de ser per què esteu bojos.

En Ryoga i la família dels joves, que acabava de arribar, se'ls van quedar mirant. Els dos promesos van ocultar alguna cosa, no havien explicat tot.

Els dos nois miraven a la vella bruixa amb horror.

-No! Això no! - va cridar la Akane desesperada- si us plau això no !.

La noia va trontollar, en Ranma va córrer a subjectar a la seva promesa i va mirar a la Cologne amb fúria.

-Fer-li mal i et mataré, només per amenaçar-et mataré. Cologne considera't morta, et donaré el pitjor cop que t'imagines.

La matriarca riure amb maldat,

-No podeu vèncer, sou molt joves i inexperts-va respondre.- mai no havies d'haver seguit amb l' Akane. Et havies d'haver casat amb la Shampoo, era la teva obligació. Ara eliminaré als dos impediments que eviten que estiguis amb la meva besnéta. El primer que faré és matar ...

-**MATA A MEU FILL I T' ARRENCO EL CAP, MALA BRUIXA**! - va cridar amb fúria en Ranma. Els seus ulls desprenien odi, molt d'odi. La Cologne es va fer enrere, alguna cosa li va dir que havia arribat molt lluny, però no va fer cas, es pensava guanyadora. A la banda de el noi la seva promesa la mirava amb igual odi. Els dos pensaven destrossar la vella bruixa. No necessitaven parlar per comentar les tècniques que utilitzarien amb ella. Des de feia un temps els dos es coordinaven tan bé que ni tan sols necessitaven parlar.

-El ... El teu fill...? El teu fill? - van preguntar la família dels nois i els seus amics sorpresos. No s'esperaven aquesta notícia.

-Si, el nostre fill. És el que havíem de comptar -vos- va dir l'Akane sense deixar de mirar a la Cologne- va néixer fa sis mesos.

-Però si vau dir que no ... - va contestar la Nodoka.

-En mig d'una refrega no era lloc per parlar de això.- va comentar en Ranma ..

Tots van mirar a la parella sorpresos.

-Com vau poder entrenar i tenir un fill? - va preguntar sorpresa la Nabiki.- Com vau poder arribar a aquest nivell i tenir cura d'un nen?

-Part d'entrenament va ser més psíquic que físic.-va comentar l'Akane- durant l'embaràs vam fer molt entrenament mental, per desenvolupar les nostres ments, obrir-les i fer-les més gran. Després de recuperar-me de el part vam fer molt d'entrenament físic.

-Però teníeu un nen com vau poder cuidar-lo i entrenar al mateix temps? -Va dir Nodoka sorpresa.

-Vam Sacar temps per a tot, però ara no és temps per parlar d'això. Hem de rescatar el meu fill-va dir en Ranma. Encara parlava amb la família, no treia la vista de la Cologne. Estudiava els moviments de l'anciana. L' Akane al seu costat feia el mateix.

L'anciana mirava els dos joves, estaven preocupats pel seu fill. Això faria que baixessin la guàrdia i es preocupessin. No veurien el pla que tenia preparat.

La Shampoo va recuperar la consciència i va veure a la seva besàvia amb el fill d' en Ranma i ... d'aquesta bruixa. Es faria la dormida i seguiria el pla de la Cologne.

En Ranma va veure el moviment de la Cologne, intentava fugir, els pares de la criatura es van llançar a per ella. La Cologne va somriure, aquests dos idiotes havien caigut en el parany. No s'havien adonat que la Shampoo no estava desmaiada.

La Cologne corria fugint dels nois. De cop es va adonar que els dos nois l'estaven voltant. Semblaven dos llops actuant sincronitzats per caçar una presa, però no sabien que serien ells els caçats.

-Pobres nens us tinc on vull-comento en veu baixa i es va parar. Es va girar a un punt i va llançar el fardell - 'teu Shampoo !. Has arribat tard, hauries d'haver vigilat a la meva besnéta. Ara ella matarà al teu fill i després a l'Akane. Així seràs el marit de Sham ... -es va callar. Va veure que només la seguia en Ranma, no veia a l'Akane. Va començar a mirar a totes part però no aconseguia veure-la i pitjor no la percebia.

Va veure el fardell dirigir-se a la Shampoo, de cop alguna cosa va aparèixer, va saltar i va agafar a el fardell. L' Akane havia aparegut de cop i va recuperar el seu fill. La noia a tocar el terra va mirar dins de el fardell i va somriure, se li van escapar les llàgrimes. El seu rostre es va endolcir i va besar a l'infant amb afecte. Es va girar cap a en Ranma i li va somriure tranquil·litzadora. El noi sospir alleujat.

L' Akane va tornar amb la seva família i li va lliurar el nen a la Nodoka.

-Aquest és el meu fill i el d'en Ranma. Després farem les presentacions. Ara ens hem de lliurar d'aquestes dues harpies.

I va tornar a el camp de batalla, es va quedar mirant a la Shampoo. Aquesta se la va quedar mirant desafiant. Ella una guerrera d'elit no es deixaria vèncer per aquesta noia.

En Ranma mirava amb ràbia a la Cologne, mai l'havia odiat tant, ni quan li va impedir transformar-se en noi.

-Però et pensava que no vam notar que la Shampoo havia despertat ?. El vam saber quant ho va fer. -Va dir en Ranma- prepara't a patir bruixa.

La Cologne es va espantar havia deixat de percebre l'energia d'el noi, el veia però no ho sentia era com si el noi que tenia davant fos una imatge. La dona va retrocedir, va pensar que anava a perdre, però després va pensar que aquest jove no la guanyaria, podia ser molt bo lluitant, però ella tenia més experiència.

-No em guanyaràs Akane- dir la Shampoo, eufòrica- ara et mataré i aquesta nit em casaré amb airen, i en dos dies t'haurà oblidat. Una amazona sap com tractar bé a l'home que té la sort de casar-se amb ella.

L' Akane la va mirar i va sospirar.

-Ahir vaig veure com et volia el meu espòs - va dir l'Akane amb prepotència. Volia cabrejar a aquesta amazona- quan et escanyava t'estava dient que et volia? En Ranma em vol a mi. He passat dos anys amb ell. M'he dutxat amb ell. He dormit amb éll.-posar un somriure perversa-i també he fet l'amor amb ell. O penses que el meu fill va néixer d'un presseguer?

La Shampoo es va enrabiar, només pensar en Ranma abraçant a l'Akane la va posar molt furiosa.

-Segur que a les nits en somnis deia el meu nom -va dir la noia xinesa.

-Si, el deia- va reconèixer l'Akane- cada nit somiava amb tu. Somiava en matar-te. Deia Shampoo et mataré.

Va ser la gota que va fer vessar el got de la paciència de la jove amazona.

Se'n va anar a llançar sobre l' Akane. Però quan aixecava el peu. Va veure davant seu a la seva rival, i va veure el que anava intentar aquesta.

-No pots fer-me el **TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN**.-va dir la Shampoo- sé com parar-lo.

L' Akane la va mirar amb un somriure entremaliat.

-Doncs aturar-lo ... si pots. **TENSHINÑ AMAGURIKEN!** .- L' Akane va fer l'atac del seu promès, la seva rival va veure que la velocitat de la noia era endimoniada i que ella no aconseguiria parar cap cop. La Shampoo va començar a rebre cop rere cop. A la fi va caure a terra, i des d'allà va mirar a la seva rival amb odi.

-Et mataré Akane !, juro que et mataré! Et mataré per aquesta humiliació !, per robar-me a mi Airen, per lliurar-te a ell, quan tu sàvies que era meu.

-Mai no vaig ser teu! -Va dir en Ranma i el noi la va mirar amb tristesa-podíem haver continuat sent amics. Tu sabies que jo t' apreciaves com amic, només com a amic. No vas haver planejar coses com el meu casament sense el meu consentiment, **NO SÓC UN OBJECTE!** \- va cridar el noi- ni sóc de la teva propietat. No vas haver d' atacar l'Akane. En el moment que ho vas fer signants teva sentència. Amb això només has aconseguit que et odiarà. No vull saber res més de tu. Et dono tres hores per desaparèixer del Japó. Si no ho compleixes ... et buscaré i et mataré.- el noi es va girar i va cridar- '**TRES HORES PERQUÈ DESAPAREGEU! 'LA PROPERA AMAZONA QUE VEGI PASSAT AQUEST TEMPS ... .LA MATO! ** -va amenaçar el jove i va mirar a les amazones molt serio.- i perquè vegis que no faig broma - i el noi li va llançar alguna cosa a la jove xinesa. La Shampoo el va agafar i al mirar-lo va veure que era la seva besàvia ferida, molt ferida, la matriarca no havia estat rival per al noi.

-Et mataré Ranma, per fer mal a la meva àvia ...! -Va dir la noia. Però va callar en Ranma es va acostar a ella amb un somriure sinistra.

-Veig que no has après la lliçó. Doncs t'explicaré alguna cosa-va dir el noi-de fa temps, vaig buscar informació sobre la teva tribu. La buscava per què sabia que tard o d'hora atacaries a l'Akane. Buscava una forma de parar els peus a una amazona. I vaig trobar una mica millor, com fer que l'expulsessin de la teva tribu. Era una cosa humiliant per a aquesta amazona, però totes vosaltres us ho heu merescut.-el noi va fer una pausa com pensava que no era prou vaig entrenar en secret a l'Akane. De forma molt subtil, tant que ni ella mateixa es va adonar. Quan la van atacar estava preparada per a guanyar-vos, si no fèieu trampa, però com vosaltres no sou guerreres honorables, les vau fer.

L' Akane va mirar al seu promès. Ella es va adonar d'aquest entrenament mesos després de ser atacada.

-Mentre es recuperava l' Akane de les seves ferides vaig madurar el pla de humil lar- vos, i com saps ho he posat en pràctica, llevat que em queden dos a qui castigar-el noi va mirar amb maldat a la seva antiga amiga. Ella va obrir molt els ulls, sàvia que planejava el noi.

-No Ranma !, no ho facis ...! -va suplicar plorant la noia.

-Haver-lo pensat abans. No pots obligar a ningú que et vulgui, ni a es cassi amb tu en contra de la seva voluntat, va respondre el noi.- tampoc pots matar qui penses que et molesta.

En Ranma va agafar a la noia pels cabells i li va tallar la cua.

-¡Ahhh! -Va cridar la noia, les amazones van desviar la cara. Shampoo, la millor de les seves guerreres havia de ser expulsada de la seva tribu. Al tallar-li el pèl en Ranma, aquest tall era com si el noi la considerés inadequada per a ell, l'estava menyspreant de la pitjor manera. Tot seguit el noi va agafar a la Cologne pels cabells i va repetir l'acció.

-Sé que això és humiliant per a vosaltres ... -va dir el noi- però això ho serà encara més- i va calar foc a l el pèl tallat de les dues amazones. Amb aquesta acció el noi l'assenyalava com no nascudes.- Per a les amazones significava que havien de ser expulsades de la tribu, els seus nom no tornarien a ser pronunciats, ni posar-se a una altra persona. La seva família havia oblidar-las i cremar les seves pertinences. Podien ser perdonades, i ser admeses de nou a la tribu, però les havia de perdonar el que va provocar aquest càstig, i en Ranma mai ho faria. Mai havien acostar-se a la persona que els va donar aquest càstig, encara que aquestbho perdonés.

La Shampoo es va veure amb aquest càstig, sola, amb la seva àvia. Sense família, sense amics. I que el seu Airen l'havia menyspreat. Hi havia perdut tot, i sabia que ella mateixa va ser qui es va buscar aquest fi. La seva desesperació no tenia fi, i no podia matar-se ella mateixa, la llei li prohibia aquest alleujament.

**-SHAMPOO TRES HORES !, EL RELLOTGE JA COMPTE**! -Va dir en Ranma contundent.- no m'obliguis a cridar a la policia que et reporti al teu país de mala manera. Estalvia't a l'almenys aquesta humiliació.

-No us deixarem vius després d'aquesta humiliació.-les amazones s'havia reunit i es van llançar sobre en Ranma i la seva promesa. Aquests es van separar i van portar a les amazones a el centre de dues el·lipses, cada jove va fer la seva, i van llançar dos Hiryu Shoten HA. Dos tornados es van elevar, i es van fusionar en un portant-se les amazones, que poc després van caure a terra.

En aquest instant es va acabar la batalla, amb la derrota definitiva de les amazones.

-Per fi va acabar tot- va dir en sospir l'Akane.

-No, no ha acabat tot. - va dir en Ranma fastiguejat - Ens toca el pitjor, reparar tot el que aquestes boges han espatllat o trencat, serà una cosa que ens portarà molt de temps- el jove va mirar a la seva promesa i va somriure- però per ara ens toca descansar.

Es van quedar mirant i de sobte es van abraçar i van fer un petó. La seva família els va mirar sorpresos. Els dos pares es van abraçar plorant, el somni d'unir les dues escoles s'havia complert, fins i tot tenien un hereu d'entrenar, d'això s'encarregarien ells ...

Els dos es van dirigir cap a on estaven la família i els amics. Anaven agafats de la mà i fent broma. Es van parar davant de la seva família i els van mirar alegres.

En Ranma es va acostar a la seva mare.

-Mare ... -el noi va empassar saliva- aquest nen és ... – en Ranma es va posar vermell. Li costava seguir-és el meu fill Kyosuke, el teu nét.

La dona es va acostar a l'infant i el va mirar. S'assemblava a en Ranma, encara que ben mirat, s'assemblava a l' Akane.

-Que coseta tan maja- va dir la dona agafant-lo. El nen se la va quedar mirant i va somriure- té la teva boca en Ranma i el nas de l'Akane. S'assembla molt als dos-la dona va pensar espantada en què el nen heretés el caràcter dels seus pares.

La dona va retornar el nen a en Ranma. I aquest ho va ser ensenyant orgullós.

El va ensenyar a les germanes de l'Akane. A la Kasumi, el nadó, la va mirar i va somriure i li va allargar els braços perquè ho agafés. La jove el va agafar i el va besar. Però quan el jove pare li va ensenyar el nen a la Nabiki, en Kyosuke es va ocultar en els braços del seu pare i va mirar a la seva tia amb desconfiança.

-Però, què li he fet jo a aquest petit monstre? - va dir la Nabiki.

Els joves pares la van mirar malament. Però després es van mirar i van somriure amb maldat.

-Els nens tenen un septe sentit per reconèixer les persones dolentes- va dir amb ironia en Ranma- el meu ja fill sap que no ets de fiar. -en Ranma i l' Akane es van carcajear davant de la germana mitjana.

La Nabiki va mirar als dos promesos i al seu nebot amb mala cara. Tard o d'hora aquests tres ho pagarien, literalment.

Els següents van ser els tres amics dels nois.

-¡Ryoga, Akari i U-chan! Us presento el meu fill i ell de l'Akane, es diu Kyosuke.

El nadó es va deixar agafar per les dues noies. Però quan en Ryoga es va acostar, el nen el va mirar amb un somriure irònic, però es va deixar agafar pel jove, el nen va pensar wue aquest jove seria un bo element per riure- se una estona.

Va ser en aquest moment que en Ranma va mirar a l'Akane i amb molt dissimulo, li va assenyalar amb els ulls el ventre de l'Akari. L' Akane va assentir i els dos van mirar amb un somriure entremaliat a el jove.

En Ranma va agafar al seu rival pel coll amb un braç i amb l'altra mà amb poca força li va acariciar el cap.

-Veig que tu tampoc has estat inactiu, cabronàs.- va dir en Ranma rient.

-¡Felicitats Ryoga! - va dir l' Akane emocionada.

El jove els va mirar estranyats.

-Per què em feliciteu? -Va contestar el noi alarmat.

Els dos promesos es van mirar, semblava que havien ficat la pota.

-No li ho he dit encara- va aclarir l'Akari ruboritzada. La noia va mirar al seu promès- Ryoga! ... Anem ... a ser ... papes.

En Ryoga va obrir molt els ulls, va mirar a la seva promesa, després als seus amics. Va posar cara d'idiota. Va somriure com un ximple.

Seré papa! -Va dir. I es va desmaiar.

-Ha fet i dit justament el mateix que en Ranma quan li vaig dir que estava embarassada- va dir l' Akane amb designació.

En Ranma la va mirar malament i va murmurar alguna cosa entre dents, l' Akane el va mirar rient.

Ara els tocava el pitjor, presentar al seu fill als seus avis. Sabia que ell i l' Akane tindrien bronca, però els dos nois sabien com aguantar el xàfec que se li venia a sobre.

La parella es va acostar als dos patriarques i els van mirar amb recel, van baixar la mirada amb vergonya, com si haguessin fet alguna cosa malament. Els dos pares van somriure, ja tenien a aquests dos joves díscols on volien i ...

-Ranma! Ets un mal fill-va començar en Genma-Com has pogut avergonyir a la nostra família d'aquesta forma? Abans de tenir un fill hauries haver-te casat.

-¡Akane! Ets la vergonya de la família. A la nostra família no tolerem comportament així, la teva mare s'avergonyiria de tu- va dir Soun. Va mirar a en Ranma- M'has fallat. Vaig confiar en tu, vaig pensar que eres un bon home, però veig que no.

Amb tota tranquil·litat en Ranma va deixar en braços de la seva promesa al seu fill. La noia es va acostar al seu pare i somrient l'hi va ensenyar. Cap dels dos nois els havia fet cas als seus pares.

-Mira pare, aquest és el teu nét- en Soun va mirar a l'infant i tota la seva fúria aparent va desaparèixer. Va agafar a l'infant i el va mirar i va començar a plorar. El nen li va somriure, aquest somriure li va recordar a la de la seva difunta esposa.

En Ranma va agafar a l'infant i l'hi va ensenyar a en Genma. El nen va mirar al seu avi i es va arraulir al seu pare i va negar amb el cap, aquest home no li agradava, aquest home era un mal bitxo. Es va agafar al seu pare no va voler que en Genma ho agafés. El mirava amb desconfiança, més que la que li tenia a lacNabiki.

Pare, aquest és el teu nét-va dir el noi amb un somriure que va desaparèixer aviat- **EL MEU FILL I ELL DE L' AKANE! I DE NINGÚ MES!!!**, Res d'entrenament absurds !, res de viatge d'entrenament ...! I sobretot ...

** -RES DE PROMESES DE MATRIMONI**! - van cridar els dos joves. Havien deixat clar que serien ells el que decidissin sobre el nen. Els dos avis no estarien d'acord ... però ells els farien canviar d'opinió per la bona, ... o per força.

Mentre els nois presentaven al seu fill, va entrar la policia i vam anar capturant les amazones, una vegada derrotades ja no les temien i van poder detenir-les. Aquesta mateixa tarda la majoria va ser retornada al seu país on van continuar lluitant entre elles durant generacions. Es van separar en diversos pobles que s'enfrontaven entre ells. Els homes van aprofitar aquestes baralles i es van rebel·lar contra elles i van aconseguir tenir el mateix estatus que les dones.

En un lloc separat es va assentar el que es va cridar el poble de les oblidades, les que van ser vençudes i els van tallar els cabells.

I en un lloc de les muntanyes es va assentar el clan Cologne, odiades per totes i atacades per tots els pobles de la zona, i no tant sols de les amazones, tots tenien molt en contra d'aquest odiós clan.

Amb la policia va arribar en Mousse, l'havien tingut amagat durant tot el temps, després va col·laborar amb la policia per capturar amazones i ficar- les a la presó o manar- les a la Xina. Res més aparèixer, se li va tirar a sobre la jove distreta que va guanyar el seu dret a ser la seva núvia. La jove sempre havia estat enamorada d'ell, i a la fi es va quedar amb el premi, a ell sempre havia tingut molt d' aprecio a aquesta noia. La Shampoo al veure'l abraçat a aquesta noia, va tenir un gran atac de gelosia. El jove miop i la seva nova promesa es van quedar amb el Neko- Haten, mai van tornar a la Xina.

En Kuno i la seva germana van tornar a aparèixer, van estar ocults al refugi de la seva mansió. La Kodachi va intentar seduir a en Ranma, però va canviar ràpidament d'opinió, la força de l'Akane va ser la culpable i un viatge als núvols . I en Kuno ...? En Kuno va oblidar aviat als seus dues antigues deesses, ara tenia un harem de amazones boges per ell, tot i que a la seva germana no li va agradar haver de suportar a tantes boges.

Aquesta nit es va celebrar l'alliberament de Nerima, a tot el barri hi va haver festes i alegria. Molts havien tornat a casa seva. Va ser una nit de celebracions, en la qual es va brindar per tot Nerima a la salut dels seus salvadors.

En el dojo Tendo es celebrava una festa especial, a part de celebrar la fi de la tirania de les amazones. Celebraven el retorn dels dos nois, el naixement de l'hereu i planejaven ja les noces. Tot i que els dos nois van aclarir que ja s'havien casat, celebrarien un casament per compartir amb la família i els amics.

En aquesta festa a part de la família estaven en Ryoga i l' Akari, que celebrarien aviat el seu casament. I l' Ukyo, que feia anys que havia acceptat que en Ranma no seria seu. Durant la seva estada a la presó, la jove havia obert el seu cor a en Konatsu Kunoichi, el seu antic cambrer, aquest jove la va recolzar durant tot l' estància a aquest maleit lloc.

Ara repararien el Ucchan i ho tornarien obrir.

En Ranma havia deixat clar al seu pare i a en Soun que l'educació de l'hereu o futurs hereus s'encarregarien ell i la seva esposa. El seu pare i sogre es van oposar. Però entre ell i la seva dona es van encarregar de convèncer-los que no era bo per a la salut oposar-se a la sagrada voluntat dels pares d' en Kyosuke Saotome.

En un moment donat en Ranma va sortir a jardí i va mirar l'estany i al dojo destruït. Ho havia trobat a faltar, aquest era l'únic lloc que va poder cridar llar. Es va apropar al derruït edifici. Li portava tants records, que les amazones s'havien encarregat de macular.

Tot d'una va notar una mà a la seva espatlla, es va girar i va veure la seva dona mirant-lo amb un somriure ple d'esperança.

-No et preocupis, ho tornarem a aixecar-ella li va somriure. Ell la va mirar i va assentir.- en poc temps tornarà a ser com era.

-Ja ho sé Akane, però ... guardava tant records. Meus practicant. Teus entrenant, amb el teu pare, amb la mare ... amb mi. Et va veure créixer, i aquestes ... prostitutes es van encarregar de enviar-los a la merda- va dir el noi amb mal humor.

Ella va mirar el dojo i se li va escapar unes llàgrimes. El noi tenia raó, aquestes bruixes havien destrossat tantes coses.

-Sí, però ara aquests records viuen aquí-va dir ella assenyalant el cap amb un dit- i aquí-assenyalant el cap del seu esposo.- mentre tu i jo el recorrem, romandran vius.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva dona i va assentir. Va sentir un pressentiment i a l'igual que el seu pare i el seu sogre anys abans es va veure en la necessitat de fer una promesa amb la seva dona i els seus amics.

-**UCHAN, RYOGA, AKARI**! -Va cridar als tres joves que es van reunir amb el jove de la trena i amb l'Akane- fa anys el meu pare i ell de l'Akane van fer la promesa d'unir les dues famílies, de casar-nos a nosaltres dos. Avui jo també vaig a fer una promesa, i la faré amb vosaltres- els altres joves el van mirar espantats. Ell els va mirar i va riure- la promesa és aquesta. Vull que els nostres fills, quan n'hi hagi, siguin amics, prometo que faré tot possible perquè ho siguin. Però hem de deixar-los triar amb qui vulguin casar-se, i si dos dels nostres fills s'enamoren i es casen, que ho facin per pròpia voluntat, sense imposar-los nosaltres res, ni a favor ni en contra.-va mirar als seus amics. -Esteu d'acord?

En Ryoga va ser el primer a parlar.

-Jo estic d'acord-va dir el jove- si l' Akari no s'hi oposa.

-No m'oposo-va dir la al·ludida- tot el contrari. Serà bo que siguin amics

-Jo tampoc m'oposo-va dir l'Ukyo- és més estic segura que dos dels nostres fills es casaren.

-Jo tampoc m'oposo Ranma-va dir l'Akane- hem de deixar-los ser lliures de triar a qui estimar. Nosaltres vam tenir molts problemes, per culpa de dos caps buides-i va mirar als dos patriarques, que dormien a terra la seva borratxera-per culpa de la nostra timidesa i orgull-i va mirar als seus amics i es va riure- i per culpa de gent que es va ficar pel mig.

L' Ukyo i en Ryoga van riure incòmodes. Els cinc van mirar les restes de el dojo i allà van prometre que sempre serien amics.

Hores després, la celebració al dojo havia acabat i dos nois miraven les estrelles des de la teulada.

-Com he enyorat aquest lloc-va dir la noia. El seu espòs l'abraçava i se sentia feliç.

-No ets l'única, la meva preciosa gallimarsot-va dir el noi. Ella sabia que no l'estava insultant.- aquest és el millor lloc de Nerima, del Japó. Des d'aquí les estrelles és d'on es veuen millor.

-Si des d'aquí brillen més-va dir ella.

Ell la va mirar i es va posar seriós.

-He parlat amb el teu pare i amb en Ryoga. Vull obrir de nou el dojo, quan ho acabem de reconstruir. Li he demanat permís al teu pare i me l'ha donat, diu que ara que estem casats és el nostre i fem el que vulguem. I li he demanat ajuda a en Ryoga per portar-lo. I ha acceptat. Cada dia el portarà l' Akari.

La noia el va mirar enfadada.

-I jo què? Podia ajudar-te.-va preguntar ella amb molta ràbia.

-Sí, però de dilluns a divendres nosaltres anirem a la universitat. Per aquests dies necessitarem a en Ryoga. Els caps de setmanes i festius serem nosaltres els mestres. D'aquí que comencem a estudiar falten mesos, aquests mesos podem posar aquest dojo com el millor de tot Japó.

Ella el va mirar va assentir.

-Ets feliç Ranma? - va preguntar l' Akane.

-Si sóc feliç? - la va mirar i va riure- et tinc a tu al meu costat, la dona més maca de Nerima, la qual vaig voler des del principi, l'única que ocupava i ocupa la meva ment i el meu cor. Ets la meva vida i el meu cor. La propietària del meu cor i de la meva vida. Tenim un nadó meravellós, a baix dormint, que d'aquí a poc es despertarà demanant menjar. No crec que es pugui demanar més. Tota la resta és superficial i superflu i innecessari.- la va mirar i amb un somriure divertit-I tu ets feliç?

Ella ho miro i va somriure.

-Et tinc a tu. Encara que a el principi ens portàvem malament, sempre has estat al meu costat, ets el millor marit que es pugui tenir. Amb tu mai m'he tornat a sentir sola, com em passava abans que tu arribessis. Sempre m'has acompanyat i protegit. També ets la meva vida, el meu cor. L'amo del meu cor i de la meva vida. Ets el meu alfa i ets el meu omega. Tenim el nostre fill, que és el millor regal que m'has donat. No pot demanar més. Tinc tot el que sempre vaig desitjar.

Els dos nois es van mirar i es van besar. Allà a la teulada es van besar durant minuts, aquell lloc era el seu lloc, el seu refugi, el seu tresor. En l'únic lloc de el món que era seu en exclusiva. Allà van expressar el seu amor, els seus sentiments, tot el bo que en ells hi havia.

Al separar els seus llavis es van mirar, es van somriure i junts van contemplar les estrelles ... fins que el seu fill va plorar demanant menjar.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

.

**Notes de l'autor:****.**

Aquesta història ha estat molt llarga a l'hora de traduir. He trigat gairebé una setmana a fer-ho. Cada vegada que tenia deu pàgines traduïdes i corregides les separava, i les ficava en un document word a part. Com en tots els fics que he pujat, he utilitzat el traductor de google, dues app de verbs, (una en català i una altra en castellà) i buscar certes paraules a google, per que el traductor google no em les traduïa o ho feia malament.

Tampoc el traductor google d'el mòbil em permetia traduir més d'onze pàgines d'una vegada, també he hagut de traduir per parts.


	27. Chapter 27: La destrucció d’ en Ryoga

**27ª. La destrucció d'en Ryoga.**

**.**

.

Néixer, créixer, estimar, tenir descendència ... i finalment morir. Tot això significava viure i en Ryoga havia afegit a això gaudir i aprofitar-se. No sàvia quan tot havia canviat, ell sempre havia estat un bon noi, encara que tímid. Mai s'havia aprofitat de ningú ... però, des que sobre ell va caure la maledicció de porquet ofegat, havia començat a canviar.

Va començar a aprofitar-se del seu cos maleït per satisfer els seus desitjos ocults. Gràcies al seu cos de porquet podia menjar, o dormir amb la promesa del seu rival i alhora venjar-se d'aquest. I no només dormir si no veure-la com es canviava de roba, només no gosava ficar-se amb ella al bany, això podia portar- li problemes, si li queia aigua calenta.

Alhora, amb això podia venjar-se d' en Ranma, provocant-gelosia i fent que l'Akane es barallés amb ell, quan en Ranma intentava separar el porquet de la seva novia. Encara que en Ranma més d'una vegada s'havia venjat, encara que això també li portava problemes a en Ranma amb l'Akane.

Però, l'Akane no era l'única noia amb qui compartia llit i menjar, estava també la seva pròpia núvia, l' Akari Unryu. Però aquestes dues noies ja no eren les úniques. Gràcies al pèssim sentit d'orientació de el noi, sempre caminava perdut per tot el país. i en cada ciutat trobava a algú que ho alimentava, algú amb qui compartir llit, encara que fos convertit en porc.

Allà on fos sempre trobava a una noia que en tenia cura com la seva mascota i l'alimentava i amb qui dormia a la nit. En Ryoga com porquet tenia moltes dones i molts noms diferents. I si al principi només va ser l' Akane, ara a cada lloc que arribava hi havia una noia de la qual ... aprofitar-se!

Si, ¡aprofitar- se! Era el que una part dels seus pensaments li deien que feia, però ...

-No és aprofitar- se - es deia ell- no tinc la culpa de ser tan adorable com porquet i que les pobres noies es quedin encantades amb tenir una mascota tan maca com jo.

No reconeixia que s'havia tornat un aprofitat que gaudia de la innocència dels altres i si a part podia gaudir veient de com les noies es canviaven davant seu. Però ell a això no ho deia aprofitar-se.

Sabia que en Ranma no opinava igual que ell. Que a aquest noi no li hagués agradat gens saber que a cada ciutat tenia una Akane, o més d" una, que en tenia cura. Si en Ranma ho hagués sabut ... s'hagués espantat i li hagués donat una pallissa. En Ranma era tan tirat a l'antiga, tan conservador, ni tan sols era capaç d'espiar a l'Akane quan es canviava, en Ranma era un idiota!

Acabava de deixar la casa de l'Ayumi, una noia esvelta, amb bones malucs. Un bust per treure l'alè. Unes malucs impressionants, i un cul que uf! ... tenia millor figura que la Shampoo, i això deia molt. Encara l'Ayumi era una mica pervertida, però era també una excel·lent cuinera, millor que l' Ukyo, encara que no tan bona com la Kasumi. Estava transformat en porquet, s'havia adonat que amb aquesta aparença aconseguia més beneficis que sent home.

Si tenia sort podia arribar a casa de la Sayaka, com totes les noies de les que era mascota tenia unes mesures impressionants i era guapíssima, i la seva mare era una excel·lent cuinera.

Ser un maleït era genial, al seu interior agraïa no haver tingut la cura per la seva maledicció. Qui volia una cura quan podia ser la mascota de centenars de noies que ho cuidaren i alimentaven?

Encara que no anava a negar-ho, l'Akane i l'Akari eren les seves preferides. Eren les seves deesses i totes les altres eren el seu harem. En Ryoga va riure amb aquest pensament, no es va adonar, ni admetria, que s'havia tornat una pervertit, un degenerat i encara més masclista del que ell pensava que ho era Ranma. Per a ell, el masclista i degenerat era en Ranma. La forma que aquest "efeminat" tractava a l'Akane demostrava que no se la mereixia. Val que aquest idiota sempre la cuidés, la vigilés, s'arrisqués seva vida per ella ... però això no demostrava res ... en Ranma era un idiota que no sabia com tractar a una dona. Si fos per ell ...

\- Oh !, És Marcus! - va sentir dir. En Ryoga es va girar i va veure a lacKassandra. Aquesta noia era la filla de l' ambaixador d'un país, ara no recordava que país. Vivia en una casa gran, amb criats i cuiners. la Kassandra era una nena rica, i molt, molt maca, encara que una mica ximple. Marcus era el nom que aquesta noia li donava. El porquet va saltar sobre el pit de la Kassandra i es va refregar en ell mentre dels ulls de el porquet sortien llàgrimes, llàgrimes de cocodril, falses i molt utilitzades cada vegada que es trobava amb una de les seves cuidadores.

-Hola, el meu nen- va dir la Kassandra- On t'has ficat? No t'he vist en mesos!! - la noia el va mirar seria i preocupada- Estàs en els ossos! Et noto les costelles! - la noia va negar amb el cap- Avui et donaré un bon àpat! Avui et donaràs un festí!

I així va ser, P-chan, també conegut com Marcus, i molts altres noms més, es va donar un festí. Durant diversos dies va menjar com un rei i va dormir entre els pits d'aquesta noia ... però aviat va enyorar dormir entre els pits de l'Akane i va iniciar el seu viatge cap a Nerima. Mentre va durar aquest viatge, va anar de poble en poble de ciutat en ciutat i sempre va trobar un lloc on menjar calent i dormir entre els braços d'una noia.

I a la fi va arribar a Nerima. Caminava pels seus carrers, més d'una noia el va anomenar, més d'una vegada va estar temptat de fer cas a aquestes noies, però tenia en la seva ment a l'Akane, i a l' Akari.

Si aconseguia arribar a el dojo Tendo ... l' Akane ho abraçaria, li donaria de menjar i dormiria amb ell. En Ranma s'enfadaria, intentaria separar- lo de l'Akane i aquesta s'enfadaria i colpejaria a aquest imbècil. Pensava en això amb maldat, provocaria a en Ranma perquè es barallés amb l'Akane, no era la primera vegada que ho feia. Aquest gelós d'en Ranma a la fin s'enfadaria definitivament amb l'Akane i ell tindria via lliure amb la noia. Serien feliços, i tindria a dues noies per a ell, per que l' Akari no la deixaria, no renunciaria a la seva núvia. Com va dir en Mousse a la Xina jugaria a dues bandes.

Anava pels carrers, notava que s'acostava al seu objectiu, gairebé feia olor a l' Akane, la seva olor personal inundava els carrers per on passava, aquesta aroma el conduïa fins a ella ... però juntament amb l'olor de l'Akane hi havia un altre, una olor repugnant, una olor nauseabunda, l'olor del seu rival, l'olor de l'idiota d' en Ranma. Què feia en Ranma amb l'Akane? Com s'atrevia a anar amb ella?

Aquest porquet es va enfurismar, va ser dominat per la gelosia, i va seguir a aquests olors que el van conduir fins a la parella, que no anaven sols, encara sort. Els acompanyaven un grup de joves vestits amb l'uniforme de l'Furinkan, havien d'haver sortit de l'Furinkan.

En Ryoga els va mirar intrigats semblaven anar en una direcció i anaven fent broma, estaven molt animats. En Ranma i l'Akane reien amb tots, però va notar alguna cosa estranya, que al principi no va saber que era i tampoc li va donar importància, però això va durar poc.

Aquest grup semblava anar a la zona de marxa de barri, anirien a celebrar el final de curs, Amb vuit mesos d'avançament !, això era una ximpleria, Qui celebrava el final de curs amb tant avançament? Va mirar als joves que anaven davant seu. Sii, aquests eren capaços de fer-ho, coneixent el bojos que estaven tots, podien celebrar el final de curs amb tant avançament, d'aquest grup podia esperar qualsevol cosa.

Els va seguir d'amagat, va aprofitar que era un porquet per passar desapercebut, però el maleït d' en Ranma es va girar diverses vegades. Aquest imbècil tenia super desenvolupats els sentits, sobretot després de tornar de la Xina. P- chan es va salvar per haver tanta gent i ser tan petit. Però això ho va advertir, amb en Ranma havia d'estar sempre en guàrdia.

Com va pensar aquest grup anava a la zona de marxa, era un grup força nombrós, segons semblava tota la classe de l'Akane i d'aquesta pudent. Estaven les amigues de l'Akane, els amics d' en Ranma, fins i tot aquest estrany Hikaru Gosunkugi, que tenia un aspecte encara més tètric que el normal. Veure a aquest grup li provocava un sentiment de ... abatiment, alguna cosa anava malament. No era normal, tenia un mal pressentiment. Va ser llavors quan es va adonar que en aquest grup no estava l' Ukyo. Ni havien aparegut les altres dues promeses d' en Ranma, ni l'idiota d' en Kuno. Això va augmentar aquest mal pressentiment.

Aquest idiota d' en Ranma, estava molt a prop de l'Akane, massa, i encara no s'havien barallat, això va augmentar més aquest sentiment que li oprimia el cor. Va ser llavors quan es va preguntar des de quan va començar a insultar en Ranma. La resposta va ser clara, quan es va adonar que era un obstacle entre ell i "la seva" Akane. Aquest negat no es mereixia a una noia com l' Akane, és més no es mereixia a cap dona al seu costat. Ni tan sols les altres tres promeses, per molt boges que estiguessin, en Ranma no les mereixia. Ni l'estima de les germanes de l'Akane, ni l'amistat de les seves companyes de classe, ni tan sols tenir al seu costat a la seva mare, aquest oncle egoista d' en Ranma no es mereixia a ningú.

Va veure com tot el grup va entrar en un local. En Ranma i l' Akane semblaven no saber on anaven, es van sorprendre al veure aquest lloc. Semblava que els seus companys li van donar una sorpresa. En aquest moment la seva inquietud va tornar a augmentar, passava alguna cosa i tenia a veure amb el seu rival i amb la seva estimada. Però passés el que passés ell ho impediria.

Es va apropar a el local, però allà hi havia un vigilant i no el deixaria entrar. Era un lloc on se celebraven festes, reunions, dinars, sopars. Havia d'haver una altra entrada, una entrada per on entrava el menjar, les begudes. Si podia entrar per l'entrada de servei.

I La va buscar i es va perdre, va caminar pels carrers de Nerima. Va evitar que el agafessin varies de les seves propietàries, però en aquest moment el principal era entrar on estava l' Akane i allunyar-la de les urpes d'aquest idiota.

Anava caminant quan va arribar a un lloc que coneixia. Allà hi havia el Neko-Hanten, i el va trobar ¿tancat? Impossible !, aquesta bruixa de Cologne no permetria tenir tancat aquest local, per a ella el negoci era el principal. Com deia aquesta dona "El ien és el ien". Es va acostar amb por, últimament aquest noi tenia activada contínuament l'alarma contra els mals pressentiments. I a la porta de el local havia penjat un cartell.

"Per motius personals tanquem de manera definitiva el Neko- Hanten. Nosaltres tornem al nostre poble, i possiblement no tornarem. Agraïm la fidelitat que han tingut amb nosaltres tant de temps. Esperem que gaudeixin d'una llarga i prospera vida. Molta gràcia: i adéu

COLOGNE. Propietària de el Neko- Hanten. "

La mandíbula de el porquet va xocar contra el terra. Una cosa havia passat i aquest malestar va augmentar quan va trobar el Uchan 's tancat i amb un cartell gairebé idèntic. L' Ukyo havia tornat amb el seu pare i no tornaria.

Des que es va anar alguna cosa havia passar, i tot havia canviat i sabia que no li agradaria. Havia de trobar el local on estava l' Akane i aconseguir allunyar-la d' el brètol de en Ranma i aquest grup tan molest, sent P- chan ho aconseguiria a l'instant. Quant el veiés l' Akane l'agafaria, l' agafaria i el portaria a el dojo Tendo, deixant sol a en Ranma i aquest grup de bojos molestos.

En Ryoga estava molest, no volia ningú a prop de l'Akane, la volia per a ell sol. Que només li prestés atenció a ell, i ningú més. L'Akane era seva, i només seva! Això l'hi ensenyaria a aquest ximple d' en Ranma, i si aquest no ho aprenia, tenia un parell de bons punys per ensenyar.

Anava pensant en com desfer-se de el pollós d' en Ranma, quan de arribar a el local, és més va arribar a la porta del darrere. Estaven introduint mercaderies i va esperar un descuit i va entrar. Sense que ningú ho veiés va arribar a la sala de festa, estava molt adonada i sonava música. Els companys de l'Akane ballaven, bevien i menjaven. Els dos futurs ex promesos, quan ell actues, eren l'ànima de la festa, estaven al costat un d' altre , per en Ryoga massa junts.

Ara aniria cap a l' Akane es llançaria sobre la noia i aquesta ho abraçaria, i provocaria la gelosia d' en Ranma. El porquet va somriure amb maldat, el seu triomf era segur. Humiliaria al seu rival, com ho feia sempre que era P-Chan. Es va animar el mateix, va respirar fondo i ...

Va agafar impuls i va començar caminar, després a córrer, l' Akane seria seva, va entonar feliç els ulls, i llavors la va veure. Va parar la seva carrera en sec, els seus ulls es van obrir com plats, la seva boca va xocar contra el terra. El que posava en aquesta pancarta no era cert, això era impossible! Ja va saber el motiu de la seva inquietud, perquè s'havien anat la Shampoo i l' Ukyo, a la fi ho va comprendre tot.

El va envair una fúria cega. Va mirar amb ràbia al seu rival, que distret parlava amb uns nois, però mirava a l' Akane com un col·legial enamorat. I ella feia el mateix mentre parlava amb les seves amigues mirava a el noi. No consentiria això, ell s'encarregaria de destrossar aquesta relació.

Ho va decidir, es va preparar, atacaria a en Ranma, aquest es defensaria i el atacaria ... i l' Akane sortiria en la seva defensa i en Ranma s'enfadaria. No es va adonar que sempre pensava en el mateix pla, portava fent-ho des de sempre. Encara que en Ranma sempre havia caigut en aquest parany, ell no tenia la culpa que el seu rival fos un idiota.

Va posar en pràctica el seu pla, va córrer en direcció a en Ranma, es va preparar per saltar sobre el noi, avui es venjaria de forma definitiva. Va saltar sobre en Ranma, aquest es va girar i es va posar en guàrdia al sentir-se atacat, es va preparar per a defensar-se, en Ryoga va somriure al veure com el seu rival es preparava i ...

Una mà va agafar a P-chan i el va detenir. El porquet va mirar a la propietària d'aquesta mà i va veure que era l" Akane, que el mirava amb un somriure.

-M'alegro ver-te- va dir la noia, i de cop es va posar seriosa. - no està bé el que anaves a fer. En Ranma no t'ha fet res per atacar-lo. T'estàs portant malament, és més no havies de ser aquí. Hi ha molt soroll. No és lloc per a mascotes.

El porquet seguia inquiet i movent-se, es volia lliurar de l'abraçada de l'Akane i donar-li el seu merescut a en Ranma, i a sobre l' Akane ho havia anomena mascota.

-P-chan! para ja! Et comportes com un porquet dolent! Deixa de molestar en Ranma!

En Ryoga es va espantar, no era normal que això passés. L' Akane no havia de protegir a en Ranma, si no a ell. I el que posava a la pancarta no podia ser cert. No era cert! No ho creia.

\- Deixa-ho Akane !, només és un porc. No té intel·ligència. Mai l'ha tingut. No pot fer-li entendre que estem de celebració. - va dir en Ranma. Es va apropar a P- chan i el va mirar amb un somriure de vencedor- I que com és només una mascota no pot ser aquí. Si vols el trec al carrer i que es dirigeixi on vulgui. -Estaré fora un moment i després torno.

-Si, fes-ho Ranma, però no li facis mal, - i va mirar a P-chan - i tu no ataquis a en Ranma, o em veuré obligada a castigar-te.

Ranma va agafar a el porquet que anava abatut. No entenia les paraules d'Akane, ella sempre va ser dolça amb ell, però avui no ho havia estat, i havia defensat a aquest ximple. Si això que posava a la pancarta era cert, llavors comprenia tot.

En Ranma va treure al porquet i el va portar a un carreró i allà el va mirar seriosament.

-El que posa aquesta pancarta és cert, m' he casat amb l' Akane. No et vull a prop d'ella, porc aprofitat. Tens l'Akari i vas darrere de la meva Akane, i segons sé d'alguna més. - el va mirar amb menyspreu- ets un brut vividor, no t'importen les noies, només que t' alimentin i dormir amb elles. No et mereixes res. Pensa el que estàs fent. I vés amb l'Akari, i deixa de enganyar-la. Si et torno a veure en braços d'una altra noia, s'ho explicaré tot, que sàpiga com ets, vividor. Si t'acostes a l'Akane, sigui com en Ryoga o com P-chan, no viuràs per explicar-ho.

El porquet el va mirar seriós, i amb cara d'enfadat, i va intentar atacar el jove, però en Ranma el va agafar amb una mà i el va estampar contra el terra.

-No ho tornis a intentar, porc! No contendré i et destrossaré. No et vull pel dojo-va sentir grunyir a el porc, va saber que va intentar dir-li P-Chan- si t'ho puc prohibir, jo dirigeixo el dojo juntament amb Akane, es nostre legalment. Fes cas i fes com els altres. La Shampoo i la seva besàvia al perdre van tornar a la Xina amb Mousse, el trobaré a faltar era un bo rival, no com altres que buscaven que jo deixes a la meva promesa- i va mirar al porc. L' Ukyo tampoc va aconseguir res i va tornar amb el seu pare. Els Kuno, vam tenir problemes amb ells, però ja estan resolts. Només faltaves tu i ja ho saps. Torna amb l'Akari i torna a ser el noi que vas ser, no el gos vividor aprofitat que ets ara. Si m'assabento que vius de la teva maledicció, enganyant a noies innocents, aniré a per tu i oblidaré que has estat el meu aliat.

El porc es movia amb intenció de mossegar a en Ranma i ho va aconseguir, y el noi enfurismat li va pegar un cop de peu i el va manar a volar.

P- chan va volar durant uns minuts i va veure amb horror com s'acostava el sòl a una velocitat increïble. Es va estavellar i es va fer un cràter profund d'on va sortir a ròssec el porquet. Al sortir de el forat es va deixar caure a terra.

Era innegable, en Ranma havia après a colpejar de l'Akane, els seus cops de peu podien rivalitzar amb els cops de mall de la jove.

Va sentir un soroll i va escoltar com el cridaven

\- Ryoga! Per fi et trobo! -El porquet es va girar i va veure la seva novia Akari pujada en el seu porc Katsunishiki - On t'has ficat aquests mesos? No saps la notícia? L' Akane i Ranma es van casar! Va ser un casament senzill, però magnífic! Com es miraven els dos, es menjaven amb els ulls !, Que guapos estaven !, Que passió van posar al besar-se! - amb cada frase l'Akari sense saber-ho anava clavant un clau en el taüt d' en Ryoga. El porquet s'anava deprimint més i més. - Tot i que els van obligar a casar-se, ells van ser contents al casament com si ho estiguessin desitjant. - i va seguir explicant les noces. En Ryoga en braços de la noia plorava, la seva estimada Akane s'havia casat amb l'idiota del seu rival.

Es dirigien a la granja de Akari. Llavors la festa dels companys de l'Akane era ... la celebració del seu casament. La tristesa d' en Ryoga era enorme. Ja sabia l'interès de l'Akane per en Ranma, i el d'aquest pàmfil per l'Akane. Però no podia creure que donessin aquest pas, si no creia que s'atrevissin a fer el pas de declarar-se, ¡s'anaven a casar! Van passar pel Neko- Hanten i el Uchan i al veure'l tancat va saber que aquestes dues noies al saber-se vençudes van renunciar i van marxar. El no faria igual, lluitaria per separar aquests dos i venceria l'Akane seria seva, com ho era l' Akari i un bossell de noies més, no faria cas a l' amenaça d' en Ranma.

I va començar a fer plans de com destrossaria aquest matrimoni, sense saber que no ho posaria en practica, en Ryoga no sabia que amb cada pas cap a la granja de l' Akari, era un pas més cap al seu lligam amb aquesta noia, que en pocs dies estaria casat , que se li anava a acabar la seva llibertat per anar de noia en noia, que els seus dies com un vividor s'havien acabat. Hi havia plorat per la pèrdua de l'Akane, però per perdre la seva llibertat també va plorar, però aquestes llàgrimes van ser de sang.

.

FI


	28. Chapter 28 Una Decisió important

**28\. Una Decisió important.**

**.**

Havia estat un dia molt dolent, un dia de gossos. Des del primer moment tot el que va poder sortir malament, va sortir malament.

Durant l'esmorzar es va barallar, no tenia cap dret sobre ell. Els tres rivals pensaven igual. Unes volien lligar-lo a elles i els altres enviar-lo a l'altre barri.

La seva família es ficava en la seva vida a cada moment, Volent marcar- li el seu destí..

I l' Akane ... l' Akane es veia implicada en tot. Mentre ell volia portar-se bé amb la seva promesa, sempre es barallaven per culpa d'uns altres. Això havia de canviar.

Ja estava cansat de barallar-se contínuament amb la seva promesa per tonteries. Que sempre que anava bé entre ells dos, aparegués un idiota a espatllar-li el dia.

Estava cansat d'haver de fugir de tres que volien obligar-lo a casar-se amb una d'elles. Que tres bojos el seguissin per acabar amb ell i quedar-se amb alguna de les seves promeses.

Que el seu pare i el tio Soun el aclaparessin amb ximpleria de el casament. Últimament les noces s'havia tornat una obsessió per als dos patriarques. No li desagradava casar-se amb l'Akane, però volia ser ell que l'hi demanés a ella.

Estava cansat que cada dia ho ataquessin, el assetgessin, el amenacessin. Que des del casament fallida, ell s'hagués tornat la presa a batre.

Va mirar a les estrelles unes hores i es va aixecar. Hi havia pres una determinació. No li agradaria a ningú, però ho havia de fer. Es va ficar a la casa i va anar a la seva habitació, aquesta nit no dormiria.

L' Akane estava a la seva habitació, per ella va ser també un dia de gossos. Les tres boges van voler desfer-se'n, ho feien des del casament fallida. En Kuno s'havia tornat més insistent, i en Ryoga s'havia unit a la festa. Encara que aquest noi tenia novia, no semblava content amb que ella i en Ranma seguissin junts.

I en Ranma ... creia estar segura que el noi la volia, s'ho deia com la mirava, com es posava nerviós i es posava vermell quan li parlava. Llavors no s'explicava per què el jove es reia d'ella. S'imaginava que era la timidesa de el jove, unida a la tossuderia i orgull de tots dos.

Aquest dia s'havien tornat a barallar, per culpa d'uns altres. Havia de demanar-li perdó. La culpa no era d'el noi. S'aixecava per anar a l'habitació de el jove. El seu promès acaba de tornar de la teulada. Ella ho va sentir baixar. Va obrir la finestra, aniria per la teulada, com feia sempre el noi, quan anava a l'habitació d'ella. I quan va anar a sortir, un fort braç la va agafar i la va treure a la teulada i li va tapar la boca.

-No cridis Akane, No t'espantis! Sóc jo, Ranma! - ella va assentir, sàvia que el jove no li faria mai dany.- No et faré res, tu saps que mai et faria res. No estic tan boig.-la va mirar-Si et solt no cridaràs o em pegaràs? -Ella va fer que sí amb el cap. Ell la va deixar anar i la jove el va mirar amb ràbia, però no va xisclar. El jove es va espantar, la seva promesa seguia enfadada- escolta Akane, et tinc que explicar alguna cosa. Aquests últims dies han estat molt aclaparadors. M'han perseguit contínuament, tant aquestes tres boges com els tres idiotes, no he aconseguit descansar ni aquí, amb el teu pare i el meu pensionant-me per casar-me amb tu o per aprendre una noves tècnica ... i només m'ensenyen tècnica ximples. Però el pitjor és que portem dies barallant-nos tu i jo i la majoria de les vegades és per culpa d'altres persones, reconec que estic de mal humor i el pago amb l'única que és innocent, Tu !.

El noi caminava d'un costat a l'altre estava molt nerviós i l'Akane es començava a imaginar que volia dir-li i no li anava a agradar.

-Què és el que et proposa fer? -Va preguntar ella, li feia por el dir-li el noi.

-Em vaig a anar- va contestar el noi. Ella es va espantar. S'anava, la deixava sola. Es aniria amb una de les seves promeses.

-Et vas i em deixes sola! - va dir ella furiosa, però en veu baixa, no volia despertar a la família.-Te vas amb algunes de les teves amiguetes? Doncs pots anar-te...- va dir enrabiada- ...però no tornis mai més. No et vull tornar a veure mai !.

El noi va veure que la noia havia mal interpretat les seves paraules.

-T'equivoques Akane, jo ... va dir en Ranma.

-Tu que? Covard !, ets un covard. No tens el valor de ... - va començar la jove, però no va poder seguir, en Ranma li va tornar a tapar la boca.

-¡Deixar-me acabar! Encara que sigui només una vegada- va demanar el noi. Ella li va mossegar la mà i el noi la va deixar anar i va deixar anar un petit grunyit de dolor. La va mirar amb ràbia i ella a ell desafiant.-No pots ser més amable? Sempre em prens per culpable, no em deixes defensar-me mai. Per una vegada podies escoltar-me.

Ella el va mirar i ...

-Parla, tens un minut ... després et trauré de la teulada- va dir ella furiosa- i si te'n vas, no tornis a parlar-me mai a mi.

-No fujo Akane, o potser si.- va estar uns segons callat i va tancar els ulls- Akane cada vegada veig que no controlo la meva vida, que altres volen decidir per mi. El que faré en el futur, a qui he de estimar, amb qui casar-me ... El meu pare, el teu i aquests sis idiotes es creuen capacitats per controlar la meva vida, l'únic que no pot decidir sóc jo ... - la va mirar. I gairebé suplicant-li va dir-Akane! vull prendre control de la meva vida !. Ser jo qui decideixi amb qui passar la resta de la meva vida o decidir el que faré en el meu futur. Sense ningú que em imposi a qui estimar o no voler. Sense ningú que em persegueixi per obligar-me a casar-me o per liquidar per estar promès a algú.

La noia el va mirar espantada. El noi li estava revelant una part d'ell. Una part que ella no sàvia que existia, tot i que la intuïa, una part fosca de el jove.

-Ranma jo no sàvia això de tu! Per què no m'ho vas explicar? Et podia haver ajudat.

-No volia implicar-te més, ja té prou problemes ... per culpa meva. Ja no aguanto més !. Estic cansat que em pressionin, des de totes bandes, i en direccions que jo no vull anar. Sé el que vull. Però necessito meditar a fons i aquí, amb tants bojos per mig serà molt difícil. Necessito desaparèixer ... uns dies, per tranquil·litzar-me.- la va mirar- Aquí ets l'única a qui puc confiar.-la va mirar de manera estranya- necessito que em guardis les esquenes. Et demano que m'ajudis. No et diré on vaig, ni jo mateix ho sé. Com menys sàpigues millor, no em fio del que puguin fer-te per treure't la veritat, i si te fan alguna cosa .. no em fio del que jo pugui fer-los, però no els agradarà. No et preocupis, tornaré.

-Ranma! - va dir ella plorant- no et vagis ... duu-me amb tu- va demanar ella.

-No, res m'agradaria més que això ... però aquestes poden seguir-me, al menys aquí estaràs fora de perill. No sé quan tornaré, però tingues per segur que ho faré i que no passarà molt de temps. - la va mirar.- Akane, ets l'única cosa bona que m'ha passat a la vida, l'única cosa bona que hi ha en la meva vida. Si seguim com ara ... acabarem malament. Quan torni, vull que tot millori entre tu i jo.

-Quan tornis, tot serà millor- va dir ella i el va abraçar i va ocultar el rostre al pit de el noi, ell va saber que ella estava plorant.

.-¡Deixar-me! - ella el va mirar sorpresa- si no ho fas es em faràs molt difícil anar-me- va dir ell i va somriure- passi el que passi, triï el que triï, tu i jo serem sempre alguna cosa més que amics.

Es va separar una mica d'ella i la va mirar, li va somriure. La va agafar per les espatlles i la va besar al front.

-Adéu Akane, Adéu la neva Akane! Quan torni ... - va dir el noi. I el que va dir a continuació el jove va quedar gravat al cap d'Akane. I ell se'n va anar. Ella el va veure partir i va plorar, de pena, d'emoció. La deixava sola, però tornaria, estava segura que ho faria i ella esperaria que tornés sense demostrar cap emoció. Com ell esperés que fes.

El dia següent va ser una bogeria, quan van anar a esmorzar van descobrir que en Ranma s'havia fugat. Tota família va donar la seva opinió. Encara que van quedar convençuts per l'argument de la Nabiki.

-S'ha fugat amb una de les seves promeses- va dir la jove.

I tots van quedar convençuts per aquesta hipòtesi. L' Akane ja furiosa per la desaparició de el noi es va enfonsar i va pujar molt afectada a la seva habitació. Una vegada en ella, el semblant de la noia va canviar i un somriure va aparèixer a la cara, ningú sàvia l'autèntica raó de la desaparició d' en Ranma i ella no comptaria res.

A el cap de les hores van aparèixer les tres rivals de l'Akane, i van començar a teoritzar sobre la desaparició de el noi.

-El han fet desaparèixer els seus rivals- va comentar amb tranquil·litat la Nabiki.

Tots es van enfonsar. Fins que van aparèixer els tres nois i es va aclarir la innocència dels tres joves.

-On és en Ranma? - va preguntar en Ryoga.

Tots es van mirar desesperats, un noi havia desaparegut sense deixar rastre.

L' Ukyo va mirar a l' Akane. La jove pensava que la promesa oficial podia saber alguna cosa.

-Akane! Tu no sabràs on o estarà Ranchan?

-Per què hauria de saber on està aquest idiota? - va contestar la noia furiosa- S'ha anat sense avisar-va dir amb ràbia- si torna ... li donaré la lliçó que es mereixedor -es va aixecar i va mirar a tots- si algú em torna a esmentar a aquest pallasso ... el mano a l'hospital- i va sortir de la sala, deixant a tots perplexos.

Els dies van anar passant i en Ranma no tornava, però l' Akane mantenia l'esperança, sabia que tornaria. Encara que aparentment semblava furiosa amb el noi per desaparèixer, era l'única que sabia la causa de la desaparició del seu promès.

Cada dia apareixien les tres promeses i els tres rivals. L' Akane els mirava com una molèstia, fins i tot a en Ryoga el veia com una nosa, aquest li va proposar reptar al seu promès i al vèncer-ho, ell seria el seu nou promès, l' Akane ni li va fer cas. Aquests idiotes volien saber notícies d'en Ranma, si havia trucat o s'havia posat en contacte amb la família i la resposta era sempre la mateixa.

-No sabem res! Ha desaparegut com si mai hagués existit- deia algú de la família.

Un dia, Akane estava prenent un te, estava asseguda i mirava a tots amb mal. Les noies feien plans de casament per quan en Ranma tornés, el obligarien a casar-se amb elles. Els rivals ho ratarien a mort. Els patriarques després de donar-li una lliçó per anar-se ho casarien amb l' Akane. La noia els va mirar farta, s'estava cansant de les ximpleries d'aquests bojos. Comprenia per què en Ranma va fugir.

Aquest dia l'humor de la jove va anar empitjorant i quan anava a esclatar, ja no aguantava més a aquesta troupe de bojos, avui els donaria la lliçó que es mereixien. Tot d'una es va quedar rígida, els seus ulls es van obrir molt. Ningú es va adonar, cada boig anava a la seva. Va deixar el te a la taula i es va aixecar.

-On vas Akane? Has d'estar aquí i lluitar per el teu promès-va dir el seu pare.

-Sort. Em fa mal el cap de sentir tantes tonteries. En Ranma se'n va anar, i no va dir res a ningú. No volia saber de nosaltres, ens busquem que fugís, el aclaparàvem molt, va ser culpa nostra que fugís-els a mirar- veient el bojos que sou tots, comprenc que fugís, deuria estar fart de tots ... jo també ho faria si és el cas, si demà torneu algun, - els va mirar amb ràbia i molt enfadada va dir- us mano a l'hospital, no us vull tornar a veure en aquesta casa, MAI! - i va sortir de el menjador deixant a tots sorpresos. Va sortir de el dojo i es va quedar recolzada a la porta d'entrada. Va baixar el cap, va ficar les mans a les butxaques, i va somriure amb tristesa.

-Per què he sortit? Què és aquesta sensació que he tingut? - es va preguntar la jove. Feia una mica de fred i es va abraçar ella mateixa.- Estic boja, mira que pressentir a en Ranma. Sortir a la porta per què sento que ve.- va riure d'aquest pensament- cada vegada em torno més boja.

Va tornar a tenir el pressentiment d'abans, però amb més força, i va alçar el cap i va mirar a un extrem del carrer, buit, no hi havia ningú. Va mirar al l'altre extrem, igual de buit. Però va seguir mirant cap allà, i als pocs segon va aparèixer una figura, ella ho va reconèixer a l'instant.

Va començar a caminar cap a aquesta figura, després va córrer i es va parar a prop seu. Els dos joves es van mirar durant uns segons. Ella amb algunes llàgrimes als ulls, el noi la va mirar.

-Hola Akane! He tornat! - va dir ell amb la cara molt vermella i amb un tímid somriure.

Ella el va mirar i es va posar a plorar i es va llançar sobre el noi i el va abraçar, va enterrar la cara al pit de el noi.

-Ets benvingut ... Et ... et ... he trobat ... molt de menys- dir ella entre sanglots.- no tornis a deixar-me sola, ni se te passi per el cap – va amenaçar la noia.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure. Li va netejar les llàgrimes de cara amb una mà.

-Per què plores ximpleta ?. Estàs molt lletja quan plores.-ella el va mirar enfadada-quan t'enfades i poses aquesta cara, estàs molt maca. M'agrada la cara que poses enfadada, és una de les raons per les que t' enfado.- ella el va mirar estranyada i va veure en els ulls de l'jove que deia la veritar.- Quan més m'agrades és quan t'enfades ..- i va portar els seus dits índexs a la comissura dels llavis de la jove i el va forçar un somriure- ... i quan somrius, és en aquestes ocasions quan et trobo més preciosa. Sobretot quan somrius, em fas baixar totes les meves defenses. Si em ataques en aquell moment no et podia vèncer ni tampoc defensar-me.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure.

-Ja has triat? - va preguntar ella.

El noi va riure.

-Fixa't com estem- va assenyalar ell. La noia el va mirar sorpresa, no entenia a què es referia. Tot d'una ho va entendre, s'estaven abraçant. Aquesta pregunta ja estava contestada.- la meva elecció estava feta abans d'anar-me'n. Encara que en aquest moment encara no m'havia adonat. No me'n vaig anar només per això.

-Llavors, ¿per què et vas anar? - va preguntar ella.

-Devia prendre una decisió. Havia de triar jo ... i no ells, és la meva vida. La meva elecció ja estava feta, però ... això portaria conseqüències. I en aquest cas ... havia de triar el que fer a continuació. Havia d'estar convençut de si era bo fer públic el que jo sento. Sense por al que passés. Havia de tenir clar que no havia de retrocedir. Però torno amb dubtes, no sé si faré bé a declarar el que sento. per què et posaré en perill. És el que més m'espanta.

Ella el va mirar i li va acariciar la cara amb la mà.

-No et preocupis, passi el que passi, estaré amb tu. Jo també t'he triat a tu. Tampoc retorceré, ni et deixaré per a aquestes harpies. Tu també et podràs en perill quan es hagi declarar tot. Ells et intentaren atacar i jo et defensaré. - el va mirar i va somriure, ell es va posar vermell i va riure nerviós- No siguis tan tímid, si no ho fos tant, si els dos no ho fóssim. Havíem aclarit això fa temps. Però la nostra timidesa i orgull es van ficar pel mig. Jo et donaré suport en tot. Si després de declarar-nos hem de lluitar .. et donaré suport i lluitaré al teu costat. I si hem de fugir, et donaré suport i fugirem junts.

El noi la va mirar i com ella havia fet li va acariciar la cara, el va apartar un floc de la cara i va deixar la mà al coll de la jove.

-Ets tan bella! Que maca que ets quan somrius, i quan estàs furiosa !. Ets la més maca de totes.-Ella es va posar vermella i el va mirar amb timidesa- Que perill té aquesta mirada! Em tens rendit als teus peus! Amb aquest somriure em vences.

Ella va riure. Es van mirar i van apropant els seus caps i es van besar. Va ser un petó apassionat, un que els dos desitjaven des de molt temps enrere, gairebé des del principi de conèixer-se. Van perdre la noció de el temps i de l'espai. Mai van saber quant van estar besant-se, però quan es van separar, ho van fer per falta d'aire.

Es van mirar i van somriure.

-T' estimo Akane ... la meva preciosa companya. No saps quant t'estimo.

-T' estimo Ranma ... la meva preuat company- el va mirar i aclucar els ulls.

El noi es va sentir al paradís, adorava a la seva amiga quan feia aquest gest.

-Saps que hi haurà gent que no estarà ni contenta ni d'acord amb això-Va aclarir la jove- que et exigirà seus suposats drets sobre tu... sobre mi Que no ens deixarà que això arribi a bon port, que ens farà la vida impossible.

El va mirar molt seriós.

-Casar-se, és una cosa que es fa entre dues persones, i jo no vull compartir la meva vida amb cap d'elles. A qui no li agradi la meva elecció ... pitjor per a ell, o per a ella. Sóc una persona! No un objecte! Ningú decidirà per mi- la va mirar- ningú decidirà per nosaltres, nosaltres hem triat lliurement. No hi ha marxa enrere. Només som tu i jo, ningú més pot ficar-se pel mig.

Ella va assentir i va fer la pregunta que els dos temien.

-Entrem? -Va dir ella assenyalant el dojo.

El noi va mirar el dojo, va empassar saliva i va mirar espantat a la seva promesa. Havien d'entrar no hi havia marxa enrere. Va agafar a l' Akane per la mà i tot la por va desaparèixer d'ells.

-¡Entrem, afrontem el nostre destí, som un i ja ningú podrà separar-nos.

Ella va fer que sí i els dos agafats de la mà van entrar a el dojo.


	29. Chapter 29: UN MAL DIA

**29 ª. UN MAL DIA.**

**.**

La jove estava asseguda a terra de el dojo, la seva vida havia fet un gir inoportú, tot el que havia somiat des de molt nena, ja no existia. Allò que més anhelava li havia estat negat.

Els seus ulls estaven vermells i li coïen, havia plorat durant hores. Des que va tornar de metge. Allà li van comunicar la fatal notícia. La seva germana gran l'havia acompanyat i les dues van rebre la terrible notícia, va ser un gerro d'aigua freda per a totes dues.

Les tornada a casa va ser un malson per a totes dues, la més jove se sabia condemnada. I la major se sentia desesperada, sentia el dolor al cor de la seva germana i no sabia com ajudar-la.

Les dues temien comunicar-los la notícia a la seva família, el mal que els provocaria seria enorme. I així va ser, al rebre la notícia, tota la família es va enfonsar, fins i tot la freda germana mitjana. La tristesa es va apoderar de la casa.

Tots es van mirar amb desesperació, i van témer el pitjor. Què passaria quan s'assabentés el promès de la jove?

La jove era al dojo es preguntava el perquè. Per què aquestes noies li havien fet això? Tant l 'odiaven? Per què li havien destrossat la vida d'aquesta manera?

Se sentia enfonsada, desesperada i a la vora de la pitjor de les depressions. Volia estar sola. La seva família la mirava des de la porta de el dojo amb desesperació. Pensava que la jove podia fer una bogeria, i no s'equivocava, la noia estava pensant en posar fi al seu patiment.

L'havien llançat a un pou de qual no sortiria mai. Estava sumida en aquests pensaments tan foscos quan va sentir passos, va aixecar la vista. I va veure a la persona que a la qual no volia enfrontar-se, no per què ho odiés, que no era el cas, si no pel mal que li faria.

El noi es va acostar espantat i a la cara de la seva promesa va veure el que temia, les seves pregàries no havien estat escoltades.

El jove la va mirar amb desesperació, buscant que ella li negués el que li havia dit la seva família. No podia ser, no ho creia. A la seva promesa no li podia estar passant això, es negava a creure-ho.

Ella va veure la por en el seu promès. Ell amb la mirada li estava preguntant. Ella va ajupir el cap, no tenia el valor per dir-li.

Ell quan va veure a la seva promesa ajupir el cap, va saber la veritat, però volia que ella ho confirmés. Es va posar a la gatzoneta davant d'ella i amb un dit li va aixecar el cap de la jove. Els dos es van mirar amb desesperació. La jove va llegir a la cara de l'ell la pregunta ... i va negar amb el cap.

Ell va comprendre el significat d'aquesta negació. Es va deixar caure sobre el tatami. Una profunda desesperació ho va dòminar. No va notar quan va començar a plorar. Ni li va importar fer-ho davant de la seva promesa, només volia desfogar-se.

Ella va mirar a el noi que tenia davant, sempre havia estat un presumit i un egòlatra ... però ara estava enfonsat, tant com ella. Llavors va saber que al seu promès també li havien destrossat la vida a miques. Cap dels dos es recuperaria mai. Els dos joves orgullosos que s'havien barallat fins a un dia abans, havien deixat d'existir.

Hores després. Els dos seguien asseguts al dojo. Hi havia enfosquit i eren a la completa foscor. Però cap notava la falta de llum, ni sentien fam, ni set, ni fred. La seva pena era tan enorme que només sentien un profund buit.

De el dojo sortia una aura de pessimisme i dolor, si els dos joves estaven en un abisme molt fosc i profund, la resta dels habitants de el dojo no estava molt millor.

La vida de tots havia canviat en qüestió d'hores, el que li van fer a la jove va ser horrorós. Cap comprenia la raó d'aquest fet. En hores els dos més joves de el dojo havien canviat. Si abans temien per la noia, ara temien pels dos. La mare de el noi havia vist a el noi quan li van comunicar la terrible notícia. Els ulls van perdre la brillantor, es van sumir en el dolor i la tristesa.

Havien passat unes hores, ja molt entrada la nit, els dos nois es van aixecar de terra i es van mirar. Ella no va aguantar més i es va abalançar sobre el noi i el va abraçar, va enfonsar la cara al pit de el noi i va plorar amb molta desesperació Com de la mort de la seva mare no havia plorat.

Ell no va poder aguantar veure a la seva promesa en aquest estat, notava els moviments d'ella al plorar. I la pena de la seva promesa el va portar a la mateixa tristesa que ella, I la va abraçar amb força. Els dos necessitaven que algú els abraçar-se, i els donés protecció. I cada un en els braços de l'altre van plorar la seva terrorífica pèrdua.

Quan es van separar ell la va mirar, va intentar aparentar una serietat que no sentia.

-Akane he pres una decisió- va dir el jove, no s'havia recuperat de el tot i seguia plorant Crec que és el més convenient.- ella el va mirar espantada, es va témer el pitjor. El jove es va adonar de la raó d'aquest por- no temes. No penso deixar-te, si no tot el contrari. Aquestes harpies han actuat amb maldat, i no penso seguir el seu joc. No penso claudicar. I espero que tu tampoc. Ens han tret el que més volíem, però ni han vençut, ni per això ens rendirem davant d'elles. Jo no ho faré ... - va callar un moment i la va mirar- i tu tampoc !. -La va mirar li va acariciar la cara- el que et vaig a proposar, pots acceptar-lo o no. Espero que sí. No espero una resposta immediata, ni per demà. Toma' t el temps necessari, però no em rendiré fins que em diguis que acceptes la meva proposició. I si mai l'acceptes ... jo mai acceptaré la teva negativa. Mai em rendiré !. Saps que mai em rendeixo !.

Ella el va mirar espantada, no sabia que es proposava el seu promès.

-Què et proposes Ranma? -Va preguntar la noia.

I ell va contestar. L' Akane el va mirar sorpresa. Va saber a l'instant que el seu promès li ho deia seriosament. I que com ell va dir no es rendiria fins que ella acceptar-se. Sé el va pensar uns instants. Va pensar en totes les possibilitats. Sabia que no l'hi proposava per pena ni per venjança feia aquestes boges. Sabia que l'hi proposava de cor.

-Saps que tu i jo mai podem ... -va dir la noia amb pena.

-Provarem totes possibilitats, res està demanat Akane, No em rendiré per això. I si no pot ser-la va mirar amb pena- Ens tindrem l'un a l'altre. No vull que això sigui un punt i final- va negar amb el cap- Em nego a que ho sigui. Estaré amb tu sempre, en el bo i en el dolent. Ens ajudarem a superar això. Per què ... per què tu i jo som alguna cosa més que amics ... som un, sempre ho hem estat, encara que ho neguéssim. No et deixaré mai per què jo t'estimo.

L'Akane el va mirar sorpresa. Ja no havia de pensar en res. Tot ho havia pensat en contra de la proposta de el noi va quedar anul·lat amb la declaració de el noi.

-¡Accepto la teva proposta! Serà un principi terrible, sense poder tenir ... - no volia pensar en això- però com tu dius, hi ha altres possibilitats. El superarem junts, per què ni tu ni jo ens rendim mai. Per què jo també t'estimo.

Es van mirar, ell la va abraçar per la cintura i ella li va passar els braços pel coll. Es van mirar als ulls i es van besar. Van posar tot el seu amor en aquest petó. Va ser un petó apassionat, un petó desitjat des del dia que es van conèixer. Mai van saber el temps que van estar besant-se, i tampoc els va importar. Quan es van separar es van mirar als ulls i es van somriure.

-Caldrà dir-ho a la família, crec que no estaran d'acord. Però tant me fa, jo no penso deixar-te. Ja he fet la meva elecció, la tinc feta des del dia que et vaig conèixer i ningú ni res em farà canviar d'opinió.

Els dos joves anaven a sortir a comunicar la seva decisió a la seva família quan ...

La família estava reunida a la sala de la casa. Estaven trist, la notícia els havia deixat enfonsats. Portaven en silenci durant hores. Ningú tenia ganes de parlar, ni tan sols Nabiki.

Portaven així des de feia hores. En Soun havia parat de plorar i estava pensant en com havia canviat tot. Un pensament s'havia ficat al seu cap. A poc a poc va anar madurant i va intentar diverses vegades dir-ho, però sempre es quedava congelat, no tenia valor per dir-ho, era una cosa massa cruel. Però a la fi va aixecar el cap i va parlar.

-Escoltar-me! Després del que ha passa8t amb l'Akane i el problema que tenim ara ... He decidit alguna cosa ... Ha partir d'aquest moment ... la promesa de l'Akane amb en Ranma ... queda rota.-Tots els van mirar estranyats, no s'esperaven això.

-Però Per què has pres aquesta decisió? Saps que no li va agradar ni a ells- va preguntar la Kasumi. La jove veia que aquesta decisió només portaria més problemes.-No ho acceptaren.

-És decisió meva! -Va mirar en Genma i aquest va si amb el cap- en Genma està d'acord amb mi. - va mirar a les seves filles-en Ranma es casarà amb una de vosaltres, I no hi ha res més a dir.

-¡¡NOO¡- cridar una veu, tots es van girar i van veure entrar a en Ranma, amb ell va entrar l' Akane, anaven agafats de la mà.

-Fill! Comprendre-ho. L' Akane no podrà donar-te ...

-¡He dit que no i és que no! - va dir contundent el jove- no em separaré de l'Akane. No ho faré per què vosaltres així ho vulgueu.

-Si ho faràs! Des d'ara deixes d'estar promès amb l' Akane- va dir en Genma amb ràbia-te prometrem amb la Nabiki o amb la Kasumi i ...

-Em nego !. Mai us hem importat. Només voleu el maleit hereu. Sense importar el que volem nosaltres. Us era igual que jo em unís a una de les germanes Tendo, us era igual la que va ser ... sense importar el que sentim nosaltres ... doncs aquesta vegada va de ser que no- es va acostar a l'Akane i la va abraçar per darrera.- Seguiré amb Akane, vulgueu vosaltres o no. És una decisió nostra. No ens desafieu.

-Et casaràs amb la Nabiki o la Kasumi !. I no hi ha res a dir! -Va dir en Genma furiós, si el seu fill no ho obeïa per les bones ho faria per les dolentes- em obeiràs i punt i no hi ha res més a dir. Des que vam arribar aquí t'has tornat molt rebel, com t'has fet molt fort penses que em superes. - va mirar al seu fill furiós- 'Faràs el que jo digui i punt !.

-No ho permetré! - va dir l' Akane- en Ranma i jo ens estimen. Volem estar junts per sempre. No sou ningú per fiqueu-vos pel mig. No podeu evitar-ho !.

Tots van mirar els dos joves sorpresos. No s'esperaven aquesta determinació en els dos nois. No canviarien d'opinió, però havien de intentar-ho.

-¡Ranma !, Akane! Feu-nos cas. No us deixarem seguir amb això. Tu Ranma et casaràs amb una de les meves filles grans. I tu Akane no et podràs casar mai, no pots fer-ho, el teu impossibilitat per no ...

\- NO DIGUIS AIXÒ! NI T'ATREVEIXIS A DIR EN ALT! - va amenaçar en Ranma - MAI! No m'obligaràs a casar-me amb qui jo no vull. Si ho intentes, em va escapolir ... i em porto a Akane amb mi.

-Fill no pots pensar així. Pensa-ho bé. Et pots penedir en el futur.

El noi va tancar els ulls i va callar. Va obrir els ulls i va parlar molt baix.

-I si faig el que vosaltres dieu ... em penediré tota la vida. - va mirar a la seva promesa- tan me fa no poder tenir fills. Només vull estar amb ella ... per sempre, us agradi a vosaltres o no.

Les tres dones grans van acceptar el que proposava el noi, van veure que els dos nois posaven davant de tot la seva felicitat, no acceptarien ser obligats a anar en contra dels seus sentiments. Però els dos homes no veien de la mateixa manera, per als dos patriarques el primer era tenir un hereu.

-No acceptaré això. - va dir en Genma- et casaràs amb una de les germanes Tendo.

-No! - va dir categòricament en Ranma- si em caseu amb una d'elles. No deixaré de pensar en l'Akane. Aprofitaré qualsevol ocasió per estar amb ella. Li seré infidel a la meva dona amb la seva germana des del primer dia. No podreu evitar-ho. Pertanyo a l' Akane des del primer dia- la va mirar i va somriure- sóc seu des que em va portar al dojo, doc seuben cos i snima, pertanyo a ella i ningú més. Ni tan sols a vosaltres.

Tots el van mirar horroritzats, el noi els estava amenaçat de no respectar a la seva futura dona, ni respectar el seu matrimoni.

-Allunyarem ,l' Akane de tu- va dir en Soun- la enviarem a l'altre extrem de país.

\--Em escapoliré i aniré a buscar-la. Tard o d'hora la trobaré. I quan ho faci ens escapolirem i no ens trobareu mai.

La determinació de el noi va deixar a tots perplexos.

-Ranma fill, estás tirant el teu futur a les escombraries. Saps el problema de l'Akane. No podeu ...

-¡Oncle Soun !, - el noi va abraçar a la seva promesa i va mirar a el pare d'aquesta- no em rendiré mai. Avui la ciència avança molt. Intentarem tot. I hi ha altres mitjans per tenir fills. No vull a ningú més que l' Akane. Em vaig adonar en Junsenkyo. Allà vaig estar a punt de perdre-la- va negar amb el cap. No volia pensar en això- no vull passar per això de nou. Em casaré amb l'Akane, vulgueu o no. Heu acceptar-ho. – va riure amb tristesa- he estat idiota a negar durant molt de temps el que sentia per ella, però ja no.

\- Papa! Vull a en Ranma. Jo vaig acceptar la seva maledicció, ell ha acceptat que jo no pugui tenir fills. Ja ens coneixeu, res ens farà canviar d'opinió. Acceptar-lo o ens escaparem i quan tornem estarem casats. Sabeu que som capaços de fer-ho.

Els dos homes van mirar amb terror, coneixien els dos nois, complirien la seva amenaça. Van baixar els caps resignats, no anaven a vèncer en aquesta discussió, i quan van anar a donar el seu permís perquè els seus dos fills fessin el que volien, en aquest moment van aparèixer les tres noies que van provocar tot.

Les tres rivals van entrar en massa, empenyent una a l'altra per ser la primera a entrar.

L'Akane al veure-les tremolar de por, de ràbia, d'ira. Va notar que estava a punt de plorar, però es va contenir, no li donaria aquest gust a les seves rivals.

En Ranma va notar de seguida el nerviosisme e de l'Akane, i es va enfurismar. Avui faria pagar a aquestes tres noies que li van fer a la seva promesa. Havien de conèixer-lo, sabien que sempre es venjava de qui atacava a l' Akane, i elles no serien una excepció. Les va mirar malament, però elles no van notar l'odi amb què les mirava el noi.

L' Akane va notar de seguida l'estat d'ànim d'en Ranma, va saber que actuaria amb crueltat contra aquestes tres noies.

-Jo venir per Airen! Avui ens casarem i demà anar-nos a Xina-va dir la Shampoo. I mirant a l'Akane amb maldat, va afegir- hi tenir moltes filles, que seran fortes i poderoses amazones. Tenir fills que l' Akane no tenir mai.

L' Akane va tremolar d'impotència, aquesta bruixa la va atacar bé. Li ñ va tirar a la cara la seva incapacitat per concebre. Però en Ranma, que encara l'abraçava, li va dir a l'oïda, i ella es va tranquil·litzar, no es rendiria davant aquestes tres.

-Tu estàs boja, Shampoo! Ranchan es casarà amb mi i viatjarem pel món cuinant. Tindrem molts fills que seguiran la nostra tradicional de ... -va dir l'Ukyo, però va ser interrompuda.

-Us equivoqueu les dues. El meu estimat Ranma es casarà amb mi i ... -va començar Kodachi, però ...

-¡PROUUU !, PROUUU! I ¡PROUUU !. JA ÉS PROU! NO EM CSSSRÉ AMB CAP DE VOSALTRES! -Va cridar en Ranma molt furiós. Les tres noies el van mirar estranyades, era impossible que en Ranma els parlés així. - Penseu que casaré amb una de vosaltres després del que li vau fer al meu promesa?

-Airen, l'Akane no ser la teva promesa ... la teva - va contesta lar Shampoo.

-Calla, GATA DE CARRERO! -Va cridar en Ranma- torna a parlar i t'arrenco el cap- va veure que l' Ukyo anava a dir alguna cosa- la que torni a parlar la mato. Mai em casaré amb cap de vosaltres! Ho heu sentit bé ?, doncs us ho repeteixo 'mai em casaré amb cap de vosaltres!

El noi les va mirar amb odi, elles van retrocedir un pas espantades. Però de seguida es van recuperar. No deixarien guanyar a aquesta noia impossibilitada per cosir ni cuinar.

-Serà una pèssima mestressa de casa.- va dir l' Ukyo, i va afegir amb maldat, mentre somreia amb un somriure sinistre I a sobre no pot tenir nens.

L' Akane va tremolar davant l'atac de la cuinera, aquesta jove era perversa. Aquestes bruixes intentarien qualsevol cosa per aconseguir a en Ranma.

-La noia de l'espàtula tenir raó. L' Akane estar grossa i ser lletja. Jo més dona que ...

-ESTEU SORDES O QUE? He dit que us calleu i ho aneu fer! .- va tornar a cridar en Ranma cada vegada més furiós- no em casaré amb cap de vosaltres, no valeu la pena. Durant dos anys m'heu intentat aconseguir per tots mitjans. Sempre utilitzant males arts. Heu intentat desfer de l'Akane. Era la rival a batre, la qual us portava davantera- les va mirar i va seguir- sabíeu el que jo sentia per ella. I només podíeu vèncer-la d'una forma ... desfent- vos d'ella. El que li heu fet no té nom, demostra el baixes i rastreres que sou. No us mereixeu ni tan sols la meva amistat. Des d'aquest moment no us conec. Sortiu d'aquí, no sou benvingudes!!.

\- Això ... això no quedar així. Tu no poder deixar a una amazona. Jo matar l'Akane i ... - no va poder seguir, en Ranma es va llançar sobre ella i amb la mà esquerra la va agafar de el coll i la va aixecar de terra i la va empènyer contra la paret. L'amazona es va començar a ofegar. El noi va mirar a la seva presa amb crueltat.

-Fes-ho o intentar-ho i et mataré ... estic desitjant fer-ho, donar-me, tu o una d'aquestes dues gosses que t'acompanyen, la menor oportunitat i ja estareu morta. No m'aturaré per què sigueu noies.

-No pots fer-ho Ran chan, ets un home ... un home no pega a una dona-va justificar l' Ukyo. Llavors el noi la va mirar i va somriure amb maldat. L' Ukyo es va quedar blanca, sabia el que pensava el jove.

-Em estàs desafiant? - va preguntar de manera sinistra el jove, i va afegir amb molta maldat- doncs crec que et puc complaure.- va deixar anar a la Shampoo que va caure de genolls a terra respirant amb dificultat.

En Ranma es va acostar a la taula i va agafar una ampolla d'aigua, tots ho van mirar horroritzats, sabien que pretenia el jove.

L'Akane va voler intervenir, però ...

-D'acord jo anar-me'n. I no tornar a molestar a en Ranma- va dir la Shampoo amb pena, sobretot la van mirar sorpresos. No era normal que aquesta noia es rendís. Però aquesta noia ara temia a en Ranma. Sabia que si intentava alguna cosa moriria. Era jove i bonica aconseguiria un home fort, si era llesta podia aconseguir a en Ryoga ... o millor a en Mousse, aquest la idolatrava, seria l'espòs ideal, fort i controlable. Va abandonar el dojo molt trist.

L'Ukyo tremolava de terror, en Ranma parlava de debò quan va voler reptar-la, acabaria amb ella sense pensar-ho. Va pensar en les dues possibilitats, tant atacar com no atacar l' Akane. En ambdues perdia. Però si no atacava a la seva rival a el menys viuria, i va escollir l'opció més intel·ligent.

-Jo .. jo em retiro. Sabia des del principi que en Ranma estimava a l' Akane, però vaig pensar que algun dia ... ell veuria que jo ... - la jove va baixar els ulls i va negar amb el cap. - No em tornaràs a ver.- I va abandonar el dojo corrent.

En Ranma la va mirar trist, l' Ukyo patia, ella mateixa s'ho va buscar. Encara que una part ell li deia que ell tenia part de la culpa. Havia d'haver actuat abans i no deixar que l' Akane patís aquest atac.

L' Akane va veure la tristesa del seu promès. Es va apropar a ell i va recolzar la seva mà a l'espatlla.

-No sentis penes per elles, no se la mereixen. I tampoc et tiris les culpes pel que em va passar. Van ser elles, tu no vas poder evitar-ho. Tu vas voler evitar que jo les seguís, no et vaig fer cas i et vaig colpejar perquè no em seguissis. Les vaig seguir i vaig caure en el seu parany. Va ser culpa meva.-Ell la va mirar i va somriure amb tristesa.-No et rendeixis, et necessito al meu costat.

Ell la va mirar i la va abraçar amb força, va pujar la nano dreta i li va acariciar la cara.

-Jo et necessito al meu costat, ets l'única persona que necessito amb mi. -Es van abraçar, es van anar a besar. La seva família els va mirar expectants ...

-No ho consentiré! .- va dir la Kodachi, tots l'havien oblidat- en Ranma és meu i només em vol ...

En Ranma es va acostar a la jove. La Kodachi se'l va quedar mirant il·lusionada. I quan s'esperava un compliment, el jove el va colpejar al coll amb el dors de la mà i la va deixar inconscient.

-Nabiki! Crida a en Kuno! Que tregui aquesta guineu d'aquí! Adverteix a aquest energumen que si ve per donar problemes, si ve a ficar-nos en un rebombori ... el mano a l'hospital, no estic d'humor per a les ximpleries d'aquest idiota. Si en deu minuts no s'ha dut a aquesta idiota, truco als al psiquiàtric i que la tanquen en un manicomi- va dir en Ranma allunyant-se de el cos de la Kodachi, el jove va mirar amb fàstic a la gimnasta i va tenir un calfred per la repulsió que li provocava la germana d' en Kuno. Es va apropar a l' Akane, la va mirar- Assumpte resolt ... crec- va dubtar el noi. Va mirar a la seva promesa i va somriure- tu i jo anàvem a fer alguna cosa quan aquesta boja ens ha interromput.

Es van abraçar i es van besar davant de la família.

Aquest dia els dos joves van formalitzar la seva relació. Ara eren nuvis per què ells ho volien, sense imposició de ningú. Els seus pares van resistir de separar-los, tampoc ho haguessin aconseguit. Des del casament fallit, els dos nois, a poc a poc s'havien tornat més inseparables del que ja eren, ara estaven massa units. Ningú aconseguiria separar-los. Però pensaven que els seus rivals no es rendirien i tornarien.

El temps va anant passant. Els dos van anar a la universitat, es van graduar. Pocs dies després de graduar es van casar, encara que durant els anys d'universitat van compartir apartament com a parella. Quan van tornar de el viatge de noces es van fer càrrec de el dojo familiar. Un any després era el més famós i prestigiós del Japó i els seus dos mestres, eren els dos millors campions de país, guanyaven tots els tornejos que participaven. S'havien tornat molt famosos, encara que ells no es van deixar portar per la fama, van seguir sent dos joves normals.

El seu temor de la volta de la seva rivals no es va complir, o no com ells pensaven.

L' Ukyo va marxar de Nerima a les poques setmanes que en Ranma li digués que no volia saber res d'ella. Amb ella es va anar el seu cambrer, en Konatsu Kunoichi. Pocs anys després al dojo Tendo va arribar una carta on li comunicaven les seves noces. L'Ukyo els va demanar perdó pel atroç crim que va cometre. Poc després l' Ukyo i la seva parella van tornar a Nerima i va restablir la seva amistat amb Ranma i la seva dona.

La Shampoo va desaparèixer a l'endemà de la seva baralla amb en Ranma. A les poques setmanes, va enviar una carta a l' Akane que li demanava perdó. I els va informar que havia estat castigada per la seva àvia per la seva acció. Ara ja no era una guerrera d'elit, devia a tornar-se a guanyar aquest dret. En Mousse l'havia vençut, ara el noi ànec era el seu Airen i es casarien en pocs dies. Tornarien a Nerima, com l' Ukyo, van tornar a ser amics dels amos de l'dojo Tendo.

A les poques setmanes d'anar-se'n, la Cologne els va manar una poció amb què l' Akane va deixar d'estar impossibilitada per tenir nens, així voler reparar el dany que va causar la seva besnéta, l'anciana no va trobar honorable l'atac, segons va saber l'Akane, l'anciana va dir que aquestes tres joves no van donar a la noia cap oportunitat de tenir una lluita justa. En Ranma i l'Akane van ser pares mesos després de graduar- se de la universitat.

I, la Kodachi i els altres dos rivals d' en Ranma? Bé, això és una altra història per explicar en un altre moment.

FI


	30. Chaper 30 AKANE ENVERINADA

**30\. AKANE ENVERINADA**.

.

Tota la família estava a l'hospital. La noia ingressada tenia poques possibilitats de sobreviure. El component que li van injectar en la seva sang l'estava matant. No viuria ni dues hores més.

El seu promès es movia rabiós, semblava un lleó dins d'una gàbia. Un lleó disposat a destrossar a qui havia provocat aquest desastre.

\- Ranma, calma't! Els metges trobaran l'antídot per a la meva germana- va dir la Kasumi- són bons especialistes.

El jove va mirar a la germana de la seva promesa furiós.

\- No em menteixis Kasumi !, jo també he escoltat els metges. No saben a què verí s' enfrontant es va girar i es va acostar a la finestra- no havia d'haver deixat que ens separessin. - el jove estava plorant, els penso agafar un a un, em pagaren el que li han fet a l'Akane. No deixaré a cap amb vida no es mereixen viure.

\- Ranma !, estàs ofuscat! No penses el que dius-va dir la mare de el noi- entenc el teu dolor, però no t'has de deixar portar per la ira.

\- Si penso el que dic! Aquesta gata sabia el que feia, es va voler desfer de l'Akane, per què sabia el que jo sentia per ella. Aquesta bruixa pensava que perquè treure a l'Akane del meu cor havia de eliminar-la. I no ha aconseguit res. Tot el contrari, si l'Akane mor ella patirà la meva ira. Però els altres cinc també cauran encara que no tinguin culpa. L' Ukyo i la Kodachi podrien haver-la detingut i no ho van fer.

La família el va mirar espantada no era el jove que coneixien. Comprenien la seva ira, la compartien. Alguns d'ells tenien les mateixes idees que el jove. Ells també estaven furiosos.

El temps avançava i no arribaven notícia esperançadores, tot el contrari, l'estat de la jove s'anava deteriorant encara més a cada instant.

-Si el doctor Tofu no s'hagués anat, ell trobaria la solució- va dir la Kasumi.

-No podem pensar en possibilitats, res d'això salvarà l'Akane- va dir en Soun. El patriarca va mirar al promès, el noi cada vegada estava més enfonsat i desesperat- no et tortures Ranma, no va ser culpa teva.

\- Si que ho és! ¡Li vaig fallar! No vaig haver de caure en el parany d'ells- va dir el noi molt trist. Estava molt decaigut.- Ens van atacar als sis, ells em van atacar a mi i em van separar de l'Akane, mentre elles la van atacar. Vaig ser un estúpid per caure en aquest parany tan idiota. Quan vaig arribar on ella estava era molt tard.

El jove va mirar amb una tristesa enorme a la seva família. Tots van tenir un horrible pressentiment. Si l' Akane moria, el jove la seguiria. No hi hauria la menor dubte.

Van passar minuts i la porta es va obrir, i va entrar la culpable de tot. La noia somreia, pensava que havia guanyat la partida.

-Ara que la noia violenta no hi és, Airen es casarà amb la Shampoo -va dir Shampoo.

En Ranma la va mirar amb odi, que no va captar la jove.

\- Què fas aquí? - va preguntar la Kasumi- Has vingut a delectar-te de la teva gesta? Ves-te'n !, és pel teu bé.

-La noia pàmfila de la família óssa amenaçar una gran guerrera amazona ...

\- Calla! - va cridar en Ranma- la Kasumi no t' amenaça. La Kasumi t'està revelant el teu futur, moriràs. **JO ET MATARÉ TROS DE PUTA!**

La Shampoo va mirar a qui creia que era el seu Airen espantada, aquest no era el jove que coneixia, però va pensar que encara tenia esperances.

\- Tu et casaràs amb la Shampoo! I et faré oblidar aquesta poca cosa que va ser l'Akane- la noia es va riure- Com va poder comparar- se aquesta idiota amb mi?

\- No em casaré amb tu! Treu-te del cap això. Pensa que et donaré el passaport. Vull l'antídot**, I HO VULL JA! ** -va cridar el jove furiós- I deixa de parlar de tu mateixa en tercera persona, això només ho fan els nens i els bojos, i tu no ets una nens. I ets tu es la que no es pot comparar amb l'Akane- va mirar a la jove amb menyspreu tu no vals res, la teva vida no val res, donar-me l'antídot i et deixaré viure. No molt sana, però viva.

-No et donaré cap antídot, és més no existeix. El que jo donar ser verí de les amazones per desfer de les seves rivals. - va contestar la Shampoo amb un somriure triomfal als llavis.

\- **VULL EL ANTÍDOT**! -va cridar el jove- pensa-ho bé, la teva vida va en això.

La Shampoo va mirar a el jove, no veia el perill que corria. El seu Airen no li faria mal, la volia. La jove estava encegada amb la seva pròpia victòria.

-No haver antídot- es va posar la mà a el pit i va treure una ampolleta. -Aquest és el verí. I li ho penso donar a les germanes Tendo que queden. No em fio de pare en Ranma ni de l'Akane, després donar a l' Ukyo y la gimnasta boja. No consentir que et prometin amb ningú. Airen ser meu, i només meu. - I es va ficar l'ampolla entre els pits- em desfaré de la competència com em vaig desfer de l'Aka ...

No va poder seguir en Ranma es va abalançar sobre ella i amb una mà la va agafar pel coll i va prémer. Estava ofegant a la jove. La Shampoo va mirar en Ranma i va veure els ulls de el noi i es va espantar. El jove la mataria, i no es penediria de fer-ho.

-Dona-me el verí, perquè es pugui fer el antídot- va amenaçar el jove amb ràbia- fes-ho per les bones o t'ho va arrencar jo per força, i de passar arrenco la teva miserable existència.

La Shampoo sabia que encara li quedava una carta. L' Akane moriria i ella guanyaria, encara que aquest noi l'acabés matant, ella hauria guanyat.

\- Mai! - va dir la noia somrient- mai t'ho donaré! L' Akane morirà i ...

Va ser l'últim que va aguantar el noi. El jove es va deixar portar per la fúria, i amb la mà lliure va colpejar a la noia a l'estómac, la noia es va quedar sense alè i va caure de genolls. La família es va quedar congelada, va ser llavors quan van comprendre que el veritable mal de el jove era el que l'havia tornat cruel, però no s'esperaven el que va passar a continuació.

En Ranma va agafar el vestit de la noia per la pitrera i el va trencar, deixant-la totalment nua., La jove xinesa no portava roba íntima, creia que així seduiria al seu Airen. El noi va veure entre els pits de la seva enemiga la ampolleta, i la va agafar.

Va mirar amb fàstic a aquesta noia que havia considerat la seva amiga i la va llançar amb totes les seves forces contra la paret. La noia va caure a terra i va cridar de dolor, el jove li havia trencat diversos ossos, li costava respirar i de el cop a l'estómac tenia diverses costelles trencades, tots la van mirar, però ningú es va acostar a ajudar-la, a ningú li importava el seu estat.

-No vas haver desafiar- me, saps el que els passa als qui osa ficar-se amb l' Akane. Tu has vist el que faig als idiotes que gosen atacar-la. Et hauria matar, però et faré alguna cosa pitjor, no em tindràs mai.

El jove va obrir l'ampolla i va anar a beure-ne el contingut. Però va veure a la Shampoo somrient.

-Aquest verí només per a dones, - va dir la Shampoo amb prou feines. Gairebé no podia parlar i respirava molt fort, però així i tot es considerava guanyadora- no afectar ... - tots van veure somriure a en Ranma, s'imaginaven que pensava- ... Homes. - Shampoo es va adonar que planejava el noi.

-No hi ha res tan fàcil com solucionar això- va dir el noi i es va acostar a un gerro, el va agafar i va buidar l'aigua sobre seva, convertint-se en noia. Va mirar a la Shampoo- T'he vençut !, avui seguiré a l'Akane, moriré amb ella. Moriré amb qui jo vull. - va mirar a la seva família-perdoneu-me que sigui tan egoista, però no vull viure en un món on no estigui l'Akane, me n'aniré amb ella.

I el noi es va dur l'ampolla a la boca i va beure el contingut.

\- Adéu família! Us vull! Cuidaré de l'Akane a l'altra banda. - el noi va sentir molt dolor i va caure desmaiat. - la aterrida família es va abalançar sobre la jove de la trena. No s'esperaven que en Ranma reaccionés així.

La Shampoo va aprofitar per fugir, ningú es va fixar en ella. No li importava a ningú. Tornaria amb la seva àvia i es venjaria de tots per menysprear-la.

Hores després el jove, transformat en noia descansava en un llit al costat de la seva promesa. Les constants vitals d'ambdues eren pèssimes, als dos els quedava minuts.

Fora a la sala d'espera la família estava destrossada. I quan esperaven la fatal notícia, va arribar Cologne.

La van mirar malament. Esperaven que la vella matriarca es burlés d'ells. Però la dona es va acostar seriosa a una infermera i li va lliurar una ampolla.

-Això és l'antídot de el verí que està matant aquest joves. Amb aquesta dosi és suficient per curar tot Nerima. Donin-ràpid a aquests joves. I en pocs minuts estaran bé, encara que poden dormir diversos dies. - la dona es va girar a la família. - sento tot el que va fer la meva besnéta, no es va comportar amb honor. Es va merèixer el càstig que li va donar en Ranma, no faré res contra ell o l'Akane. Jo tinc la culpa de tot, la vaig consentir massa. Ara la castigaré com mereix, no crec que ens tornem a veure mai.

La dona va sortir i com ella va dir no van tornar a veure-la més ni tampoc a la seva néta. Ningú va saber com va ser castigada la Shampoo. Però pel que els va explicar en Mousse temps després, va ser alguna cosa horrorós

L'endemà passat l' Akane es va despertar, i va mirar al seu voltant, se sentia feble. No recordava res, l'últim que recordava era que havia lluitat contra els seus rivals, i ja no recordava res més. Al llit a la banda va veure dormir al seu promès dormint, seria ell qui li expliqués tot.

Al cap de pocs minuts va despertar el noi i se la va quedar mirant, al veure-desperta la seva cara es va il·luminar i va somriure.

\- Has despertat! - va dir el jove- no arribes a saber com em n'alegro- els ulls de el noi es van entelar. - creia que et perdia ... que t' anaves sense mi.

\- Estàs plorant? - el va mirar i va somriure- si ho estàs fent! -en Ranma la va mirar de manera estranya. Ella es va posar seria- Què m'ha passat? Recordo que al sortir de l'escola aquests sis ens van atacar. Ells es van atacar a tu elles em van separar de tu, barallem i ja no recordo res més.

En Ranma va abaixar la mirada uns segons, semblava trist i afligit. Va aixecar la mirada i va mirar a la noia, el jove tenia llàgrimes als ulls.

-Vaig lluitar contra ells, estava espantat. Tenia un mal pressentiment, em vaig desfer aviat d'ells- el jove va baixar el cap, i va parlar amb tristesa- no vaig ser prou ràpid, quan vaig arribar a on tu estaves, et vaig trobar desmaiada. Et vaig cridar i no vas contestar. Des Jusenkyo no havia tingut tant por- la va mirar amb pena- et vaig portar a l'hospital i vaig trucar a la família. Els metges ens van dir que et van donar un estrany verí. Et estaves morint i ningú sabia com salvar-te.

L' Akane el mirava aterrida, estava comprenent el roïns que eren les seves rivals, fins on capaços d'arribar per aconseguir a en Ranma.

-Continua Ranma. -va demanar la jove.

-Estant a la sala d'espera va arribar la Shampoo, va venir a delectar-se de la seva acció. Em va ensenyar el verí i va dir que ho faria servir amb les teves germanes i les altres rivals. Pensava que si tu mories em prometrien amb una d'elles i volia desfer-se de les seves competidores. L'hi vaig treure el verí, i no de bones formes, i ho vaig utilitzar amb mi.

Ella el va mirar espantada, es va incorporar i es va asseure al llit.

\- Per què ho vas fer Ranma? No volies viure? -va preguntar la noia.

Ell la va mirar, va baixar el cap i va negar amb el cap.

\- No !, no volia viure !, sense tu no hi ha vida! No hi ha món sense tu, No vull viure en un món on tu ... ja no estigis tu- va dir amb molta pena-Em nego a viure en un món on tu no existeixis. Vaig decidir seguir-te. Res impedirà que, si tu mors, jo et segueixi.

L' Akane es va aixecar del seu llit i es va asseure a la de el noi. En Ranma es va incorporar i la va mirar. Es van quedar mirant un instant i de sobte ella el va abraçar.

\- No vull que moris !, has de viure pels dos-la jove plorant- si jo moro i tu em segueixes, No t'ho perdonaré! Has de viure, has de viure i gaudir pels dos.

-Em demanes l'impossible Akane. -el jove la va mirar als ulls- L'amargor de perdre, la tristesa, la pena eren el meu verí ... m'estaven matant. Ets tu qui em dones vida. Sense tu no tindré forces per continuar vivint. Ets la meva oxigen, el meu alè. Ho ets tot per a mi. La meva amiga, la meva rival, la meva companya, la meva vida ... el meu amor. T'estimo Akane, i no saps tu fins a quin punt. Sense tu em falta tot i acabaré morint.

Ella el va mirar espantada i complaguda. Aquest no era el noi que coneixia.

-Tu també ho ets tot per a mi. Sense tu, la vida no té sentit, no hi ha vida sense tu. Quan vas arribar a casa no vaig pensar que em importaries tant- el va mirar i es va riure- quan vaig veure arribar a aquesta noia amb trena vaig pensar que seriem bones amigues. Alguna cosa en ella em va agradar, vaig percebre que era algú especial, algú en qui confiar, algú que em faria companyia, jo que des que va morir mama em sentia sola. Algú a qui apreciar, pensava que seríem bones amigues ... i no em vaig equivocar, tu sempre has estat al meu costat quan t'he necessitat, des que vas arribar no m'he tornat a sentir sola. Ets el meu millor i més estimat amic, el meu company i promès ... ets la meva vida. Jo tampoc vull viure sense tu. Jo també t'estimo molt.

Els dos es van mirar i van somriure. S'havien declarat, ja no podrien rectificar, es van adonar que durant molt temps van ser ximples, al no dir-se el que sentien. D'ara endavant la seva relació milloraria. Però llavors ella va tenir un dubte.

\- Ranma com ens hem salvat? Hauríem d'estar morts els dos ...

Ell la va mirar i va somriure.

-No ho sé. Em vaig despertar fa unes hores, i ningú m'ha dit res. - la va mirar i va fer un gest que indicava indiferència- ja ens ho expliquessin.

Els dos es van mirar i es van anar acostant i es van besar. Quan van separar els seus llavis, es van mirar. Ell li va acariciar la cara, i ...

\- Bonica declaració !, i bonic petó, molt romàntic- va dir una veu amb sarcasme. Els dos joves es van sobresaltar i van mirar cap on venia aquella veu, per veure a la Nabiki asseguda a la butaca de l'acompanyant, gravant-los amb una càmera de vídeo- aquesta nit els nostres pares estaran contents, per fi us heu declarar! Aviat hi haurà casament!

Els dos nois la van mirar horroritzats, amb els ulls i les boques molt oberts. No s'havien adonat de la presència de la jove. S'havien declarat i besat davant d'ella. La Nabiki no guardaria el secret, era una cosa massa sucós per fer-ho. Ja no podien mantenir aquesta relació en secret. Els esperaven unes setmanes molt tortuoses.

FI


	31. Chapter 31: ELS NOUS PROMESOS

**31ª. ELS NOUS PROMESOS.**

**.**

Ja s'havia fet fosc, encara que no era tard. Els dos joves tornaven cansats a casa. Havia estat un dia esgotador. S'havien aixecat molt aviat. Van ser obligats a entrenar pels seus pares. Els dos nois es van desfer de seguida dels seus pares, els dos homes ja no es podien comparar als seus fills.

Després van anar a l'escola. Els dos s'avorrien, els mestres no tenien nivell per ensenyar. El boig director de l'Furinkan buscava mestres que li sortissin barats, i això comportava que tinguessin un baix nivell com professors.

A l'acabar les classes van haver de quedar-se a extraescolars. El professor de gimnàstica els va obligar a participar en el pròxim torneig d'arts marcials inter escolar, com ja havia fet dos mesos abans. Durant l'entrenament havien de practicar katas molt senzilles, els dos joves es veien infravalorats per aquest mestre fanfarró de tres a quatre. L'home molt prepotent i cregut, en la seva joventut va ser un campió d'escoles, no els deixava usar el seu veritable potencial i els corregia constantment en un art en el que els seus dos alumnes els avantatjaven de molt. L'enuig dels dos promesos en aquests entrenaments era enorme i molt mal dissimulat. Però havien de seguir les indicacions d'aquest professor, els va amenaçar amb suspendre-los si no seguien les seves indicacions i participaven en el torneig.

Les persecucions de les promeses d'ell i el repte dels rivals, els havien acabats per posar furiosos de el tot. Els sis rivals tindrien un mal record de la trobada amb els dos promesos, en Ranma i l' Akane van pagar amb ells el seu mal humor, tot i que aquests sis assetjadors s'ho van buscar, però no es mereixien tot el mal que van patir per desafiar dos joves ja farts d'aquest dia.

-Avui quan arribi a casa m'agradaria donar-me un bon i relaxant bany, molt llarg. Gaudir d'una mica de tranquil·litat, llegir una mica- va dir la noia animada- sopar, veure la pel·lícula que donen avui i anar-me'n a dormir, que avui ha estat un dia molt esgotador, espero que demà sigui més tranquil.

La noia sabia que no gaudiria d'aquesta tranquil·litat que volia, el noi l'hi va fer veure.

-No somiïs Akane. Quan arribem a casa, el teu pare i el meu ens molestaren amb casar-nos, o un entrenament especial o les dues coses. La meva mare amb què s'està fent gran i vol tenir un nét. La Nabiki ens voldrà fer xantatge amb qualsevol ximpleria que hagi descobert. El vell mestre voldrà que ens posem algun conjunt de la seva col·lecció. Apareixeran alguns o tots els nostres rivals o pseudo promesos. I entre tots aconseguissin que tu i jo ens barallem.

El noi ho va dir amb un to de cansament i molt lúgubre. L'Akane el va mirar estranyada, notava el fàstic de el noi com una cosa física i palpable. En Ranma s'estava afartant que tot li sortís malament, de no poder estar tranquil ni tan sols dormint, a la seva habitació s'havien colat des dels seus pseudo promeses, fins als seus rivals per liquidar-lo. Ella també estava molt farta, però ho intentava dissimular.

-Va Ranma, confia que avui tindrem una nit plàcida, els nostres pares s'hauran emborratxat i estaran dormint. El vell mestre estarà robant roba o s'haurà anat lluny. La Nabiki estarà fent compte dels seus beneficis i negocis, i ens deixarà tranquils- i de sobte es va recordar de alguna cosa- Avui Nabiki s'ha anat de vacances, ella no ens molestarà durant gairebé un mes. La teva mare estarà ajudant a la Kasumi a fer el sopar. Avui tindrem una nit agradable i tranquil·la- va dir la jove mirant a el jove, amb l'esperança que tinguessin una nit sense problemes.

En Ranma la va mirar amb incredibilitat, com si la jove hagués embogit i digués coses sense sentit.

-Això no t'ho creus ni tu- li va contestar el jove. Era cert, l'Akane sabia que el que ella havia dit no passaria, que era gairebé un relat de ciència-ficció.

\- Ranma! No hem de perdre l'esperança de tenir un dia tranquil. – l' Akane va mirar al seu promès i va veure que l' estava mirant sorprès, sense creure el que deia la jove- d' acord, d' acord! No tindrem sort! Passarà alguna cosa del que tu has dit! - va dir una mica trist la jove- Però espero que al menys es compleixi alguna cosa bona. - el jove la seguia mirant com si la jove no estigués en el seu seny, a la fi la noia es va rendir- tens raó! Avui acabarà fatal i acabarem barallant-nos tu i jo per culpa d'altres! - va dir designada.

-Com porta passant des del dia del casament fallida fa dos mesos. Cada dia!, Akane !, Cada dia la mateixa murga! Arribem a casa i entre els nostres pares, la Nabiki i aquests sis bojos acabem el dia furiosos i barallant-nos tu i jo, cridar- nos, en lloc de posar al seu lloc a aquests bojos. -la va mirar, el jove estava furiós- doncs estic fart i tinc ganes de castigar-los! No vull caure de nou en el seu parany, no vull tornar a enfadar-me amb tu per culpa d'ells. Ja és hora de tenir un dia tranquil.

Ella el va mirar, sentia el mateix que el noi. Des del casament falli les seves vides s'havien complicat molt. No tenien un moment de tranquil·litat. La tensió que sentien els dos joves s'estava tornant insuportable. Notaven que anaven a esclatar molt aviat, i no volien pagar el seu mal humor amb l'altre, com havien fet durant molt de temps.

\- Què et proposes Ranma? - va preguntar ella espantada. Coneixia bé a el noi i temia el que faria.

Ell li va explicar el seu pla i ella es va espantar encara més, si feien el que deia el noi el més possible que no hi hagués marxa enrere, però això solucionaria la major part dels seus problemes.

L'Akane va pensar un instant. I va decidir seguir el pla de el noi, en el fons no era un mal pla, una mica boig, però un bon pla. Però va posar les seves condicions i va afegir algun canvi en el pla ideat pel jove. Quan van polir el pla ho van posar en pràctica i van anar a el dojo.

Des d'aquest dia tot canviaria.

Els dos joves van arribar a el dojo. Semblaven trist i abatuts. Estaven cansats després d'un dia difícil aguantant les tonteries i bogeries de molta gent, els dos pensaven que encara haurien aguantar més idiotes intentant imposar les seves bogeries.

Quan van entrar a la casa van descobrir que no s'equivocaven, allí els esperaven les seves famílies ... i els sis bojos que no els deixava ni un dia en pau, els acabaven de apallissar feia unes hores, ¡i estaven en el dojo! Aquests sis idiotes no aprenien mai, i portaven pegant-una pallissa diària durant els últims dos mesos.

-Ranma ... Akane, Com és que arribeu tan tard? -va preguntar en Genma furiós.

-El professor de Gimnàstica ens ha obligat a participar en un torneig, ens fa entrenar. Ho portem fent cada dia d'aquestes dues ultimes setmanes. I cada dia ho pregunteu! - va contestar enfadat en Ranma.

\- Amb que dret obligues a la dolça Akane a entrenar amb tu? -va exigir en Ryoga, en Kuno va assentir, el kendoka estava d'acord amb en Ryoga, en Ranma acaparava molt a Akane, i no tenia aquest dret.

Ranma i la seva promesa ho van ignorar, no els havien de donar explicacions a aquests impresentables.

\- Kasumi !, Ranma i jo ens dutxarem, no soparem molt, picarem una mica. Estem molt cansats. Portem unes setmanes esgotadores. Sempre corrent per culpa d'uns idiotes que ens segueixen contínuament. No volem que ens molestin ningú. Hem d'estudiar per als exàmens. A qui ens molesti l'enviem a l'hospital. - va acabar de manera tallant la noia- ens és igual qui sigui.

-Demà ser dissabte. Airen i jo tenir una esmentats va dir la Shampoo.

En Ranma la va mirar amb incredibilitat.

\- Quan he quedat amb tu? -va preguntar el noi irritat. - Quan he quedat amb alguna de vosaltres? Sentiu b é no sortiré amb cap; no vull que em torneu a assetjar. No sou les meves promeses ... Ni res. M'he atipat que no em deixeu tranquil. -el jove estava furiós-no obligareu a casar-me amb vosaltres. Jo tinc els meus propis desitjos i plans...i els vostres no m' importen. - va veure que les tres joves anaven a parlar- tinc voluntat pròpia, jo triaré amb qui casar-me! I vosaltres no sou l'escollida!

Tots van mirar a el jove sorpresos, d'un cop de ploma s'havia desfet de tres compromisos.

-Ran-chan no sap el que diu-va contestar l' Ukyo- estaves enfadat i ...

En Ranma la va tallar enrabiat

-Si sé el que dic, mai he parlat tan seriosament. Mai no heu valorat com a persona, sinó com a objecte. Aneu-vos d'aquest dojo i no tornar a molestar. Mai no m' heu deixat tranquil. A vegades he necessitat tranquil·litat, estar sol i us he demanat que no em molesteu, i no m'heu fet ni cas. Sempre sentiu només les vostres opinions- les va mirar amb ràbia- sou aclaparadores.

Es va girar i no va tornar a mirar-les. Elles ho miraven espantades i desesperades, no s'esperaven que el noi decidís tallar amb elles.

L' Akane va mirar als tres nois.

-Us dic el mateix que Ranma, sou una molèstia! - va mirar a en Ryoga- Ryoga tens una núvia que et vol, i tu tot que la vols em persegueixes a mi- el va mirar amb menyspreu- ets un hipòcrita! Insultes a en Ranma i ho crides faldiller, quan tu ho ets i ell no ho és. No aconseguiràs res. A mi no, i perdràs a l' Akari per imbècil - va mirar a en Kuno-Mai em aconseguiràs i a la noia de la trena tampoc, "ella" és la meva millor amiga i no et vol ...- va mirar a en Ranma- ... "ella" ja té a una altra persona al cor, a l'igual que jo- va mirar a en Mousse- ets un idiota !, repta Shampoo! I fa servir tota la teva força, ets superior a ella, la pots vèncer amb facilitat! No tinguis pietat, ella mai ha tingut pietat amb tu. Ella no et mereixes, vals molt més que ella. Conec amigues meves que estarien deposades a sortir amb tu, hi ha algunes noies que estan enamorades de tu- va mirar a la Shampoo- i valen més que la teva negrera.- la Shampoo la va mirar furiosa, l' Akane la acabava de menysprear i l'havia insultat. va intentar atacar-la, però va veure que en Ranma la mirava d'una manera sinistra, si hagués intentat alguna cosa en Ranma l'hagués destrossat sense pensar-ho.

Els dos joves es van disposar a anar-se a les seves habitacions, deixant a tots sorpresos i callats, però els joves es van girar, en Ranma va mirar a la seva família i rivals.

-L' Akane i jo hem conegut a uns germans bessons, i estem sortint amb ells. Jo amb la germana i l' Akane amb el germà petit. En uns dies vindran a conèixer-vos, i a formalitzar la seva relació amb nosaltres. No pensem tallar amb ells. I ens desfarem de qui es fiqui pel mig.

-Volen parlar amb tots vosaltres. Vindran la setmana que ve o l'altra. També són mestres d'arts marcials. Seran les millors parelles per a nosaltres. Estimo a en Ranma- i el va mirar i va somriure- però com a un germà, i ell sent el mateix per mi, Però no per això deixarem que algú atac a l'altre. Si algú m' ataca, en Ranma em defensarà i jo el protegiré a ell. D'ara endavant serà el meu germà petit, per alguna cosa sóc dos dies més gran que ell.

Tots els miraven amb horror. Els dos joves estaven dient que tenien parella, que no la deixarien, però que seguirien tenint estima per l'altre. Cap dels presents consentiria això,

\- No penso consentir! - va dir furiós en Soun- Akane et casessis amb en Ranma i. ...! -els dos nois li van donar l'esquena ignorant- lo i van començar a pujar les escales per anar-se a les seves habitacions, però abans en Ranma es va girar i va dir.

-No ens molesteu, hem d'estudiar i dutxar-nos. Estem cansats d'estudiar, i d'aguantar a una família de bojos, a uns mestres inútils i a sis assetjadors idiotes. Si no voleu sortir danyats ... deixar-nos en pau.

Els dos nois van desaparèixer i es van tancar a l'habitació de l'Akane. La família i els sis rivals es van quedar sorpresos durant uns minuts. Després van confabular per espantar els dos germans que s'havien enamorat d' en Ranma i l' Akane. Tenien tot previst per espantar aquests dos intrusos.

En Ranma va baixar a dutxar-se i després ho va fer l' Akane. Llavors a la casa només quedava la família, que els mirava estranyats i preguntant on havien conegut a aquests dos germans. La Nabiki estava de viatge i no podia donar-los informació, ni treure-als dos joves. Ni en Soun ni en Genma coneixien a ningú que tingués dos fills bessons mestres d'arts marcials. I coneixien a tots els propietaris de dojos de Tòquio.

El sopar es va fer en silenci. En Soun i en Genma miraven als seus fills molt seriosos, aquests no parlaven i menjaven seriosos i taciturns. La Nodoka i la Kasumi estaven tristos, no comprenien com els dos nois havien trencat el seu compromís quan era clar que es estimaven. Ningú va dir res i quan el sopar va acabar en Ranma i l'Akane es van retirar a les seves habitacions en silenci, sense acomiadar-se de ningú.

La família es va quedar una estona en silenci i poc a poc es van anar retirat a les seves habitacions, l'última va ser la Kasumi, ho va fer després de netejar. Es va ficar al llit, però no podia dormir, no es creia el que els dos joves tinguessin noves parelles.

A l'endemà dues persones van sortir molt aviat de el dojo, els van fer abans que s'aixecarà la resta de la família. No van sortir junts ni van ser en la mateixa direcció. Ningú va saber on van anar. Van tornar ja entrada la nit, ho van fer junts. Quan van arribar van pujar a les seves habitacions i es van ficar al llit.

El cap de setmana va passar molt ràpid. Els dos ex promesos sortien molt aviat, abans que s'aixequés la Kasumi. i tornaven ja de nit. No van contestar on havien anat, però sí que estaven amb les seves noves parelles, i que no van estar junts, es van trobar quan tornaven de les seves respectives cites, els dos nois van ser castigats pels seus pares ... i pels sis rivals, tot i que els dos nois van ignorar els dos càstigs.

La setmana es va iniciar sense cap sobresalt. En Ranma i l'Akane no es parlaven amb la família. Sortien molt d'hora de casa. Passaven al Furinkan moltes hores. Després tenien extraescolars i quan arribaven a casa es dutxaven i estudiaven junts. Ja no es barallaven, es portaven millor que mai. Però ja no eren promesos. Tot i que semblava que la seva relació s'havia estret. Com va dir l'Akane ara eren germans, i res semblava separar-los, llevat que els dos tenien nous promesos.

No sopaven amb la família, quan arribaven a el dojo ja havien sopat en algun lloc. Es retiraven a les seves habitacions quan acabaven d'estudiar. I van passar dues setmanes.

El contacte de la família amb els dos joves era nul, mai eren a casa. Els seus rivals tampoc sabien res d'ells. Tots estaven molt preocupats. I un divendres els dos joves no van tornar a casa. Va ser una llarga nit per a la família. No van dormir en tota la nit, esperant una trucada que no va arribar. A mitjanit van arribar els rivals. Tots estaven furiosos amb els dos nois per haver-se fugat amb aquests dos desconeguts.

* * *

Eren les 8.30 del matí d'el dissabte.

-Vaig a fer un te i una mica de menjar- va dir la Kasumi. - m'ajudes tia Nodoka?

La mare d' en Ranma anava ajudar-lo, quan van arribar dos joves, tots els van mirar. Aquests dos nois havien de ser les noves parelles d' en Ranma i l' Akane.

El noi havia de ser tan alt com en Ranma. Portava una camisa molt formal i uns pantalons texans. Se'l veia molt seriós i agradable. Tenia els cabells llargs i de color castany. Els seus ulls eren de color verd. Semblava tenir una personalitat totalment contraria a la d' en Ranma. No s'ho veia ni egocèntric ni prepotent. Semblava molt educat. Mirava amb timidesa als allí reunits. Aquest noi era l'antítesi d' en Ranma. Aquest era un noi tranquil i relaxat. Semblava molt relaxat, tot el contrari d' en Ranma ... i dels tres rivals d'aquest.

La noia era més baixa que el seu germà. Tenia els cabells curts i d'un color semblant al seu germà. Els seus ulls també eren verds. I se la veia molt tímida. No s'allunyava del seu germà. I mirava a tots amb por. Aquesta noia era molt maca. Semblava molt tranquil·la, molt educada i femenina, tot el contrari que l'Akane. Els tres rivals d' en Ranma la van mirar amb delit i embadalits, van envejar a en Ranma per sortir amb aquesta bellesa.

Cap dels dos nois tenia una missió fàcil. Però les seves parelles ho devien haver informat de com eren aquests bojos.

-Bon dies- va saludar el jove desconegut de forma molt formalment el meu nom és Tatsuya Uesugi - es va girar i va agafar per la mà a la noia que ho acompanyava- i la meva germana es diu Minami Uesugi.

Ho va dir de manera tan educada i formal que tots els van saludar.

-Bon dies- li van contestar tots els ocupants de la casa.

-Hem vingut a tractar amb vostès del nostre compromís amb en Ranma i la seva germana Akane. Hem d'aclarir tot per què no pensem trencar la nostra relació amb ells, i ells no volen trencar amb nosaltres. -va comentar en Tatsuya.

-Volem als seus fills, pensem casar-nos amb ells en el futur. Això no posa en perill que ells dirigien aquest dojo, és més pensem ajudar-los. Som bons artistes marcials, si unim els nostres coneixements als seus, les nostres famílies es tornaran molt importants entre el món dels dojos. Ara per ara tant els nostres pares com vostès deixen molt a desitjar.

En Genma i en Soun van mirar amb ràbia a aquesta impertinent.

-Els sento per vosaltres, però els nostres fills estan compromesos i res ni ningú trencarà aquesta relació. - va contestar en Soun.

-Ells no opinen el mateix. Ells s'estimen molt, però com a germans. Com a parella ens volen a nosaltres.

\- No estic d'acord! - va cridar en Kuno furiós- l'Akane Tendo es casarà amb mi, i la noia de la trena serà la meva amant.

I llavors va començar una discussió qui es casaria amb l' Akane i qui amb en Ranma. Els únics que no van participar van ser els dos germans Uesugi, la Kasumi i la Nodoka que mirava amb estranyesa als nois, la mare d' en Ranma encara no havia dit res. La Kasumi es va acostar als dos joves.

\- Voleu altra tassa de te? - va preguntar i se'ls va quedar mirant de manera estranya. Els va mirar des de diversos punts i va somriure.

Els dos germans la van mirar espantats i per un moment es van posar nerviosos, però ningú es va fixar en ells en aquest moment, tots estaven discutint.

-Si, moltes gràcies, ets molt amablement va dir Minami agraïda.

La Kasumi els va posar una tassa de te a cada un, i va tornar a la cuina. Mentre als sis rivals es barallaven entre ells i amb els pares d' en Ranma i l' Akane. Quan la Kasumi va tornar encara se seguien barallant.

En Tatsuya va mirar l'escena amb tranquil·litat i sense enfadar-se.

-Us he de proposar un tracte a vosaltres, serà molt avantatjós per a tothom. Si ho feu no us tornareu a haver de preocupar-vos per amb qui surt l' Akane- va dir el jove mirant a les tres rivals de la seva promesa, parlava de forma tranquil·la, amb suavitat i poc a poc. No semblava afectar-li el rebombori que hi havia al seu voltant. - Sé que acceptareu la meva proposta- va acabar amb un somriure als llavis.

Les tres noies el van mirar estranyades. Es van mirar elles i ...

-Parla, t'escoltem-va dir l' Ukyo-Ens és igual amb qui surti, però no consentirem que surti amb Ran-chan. Ràn- chan és ... nostre. Ens barallarem nosaltres tres, i qui guanyi se'l queda, que seré jo.

En Tatsuya la va mirar de manera estranya.

-Akane ja em va parlar de la vostra fixació amb ell. Realment no ho estimeu. Per vosaltres és un objecte que exhibir. - les noies el van mirar furioses, elles si volien a en Ranma, o això pensaven. Però com les mirava aquell noi estava clar que no era així- la meva proposta és es- va callar un moment, i va seguir parlant amb calma- La meva proposta és aquesta, no interferireu entre l' Akane i jo!

Les tres noies el van mirar sorpreses, aquest noi els proposava alguna cosa que elles desitjaven des de feia temps, que algú s'interposés entre en Ranma i l' Akane. Les tres noies es van mirar i ...

\- D'acord! No interferirem entre vosaltres dos-van dir les tres noies.

El noi va somriure i va treure d'una butxaca un document. Va mirar al seu costat, la Minami estava parlant amb els tres rivals del seu promès, els estava proposant el mateix, que no es ficarien entre ella i en Ranma. Els tres nois van estar d'acord. Tots pensaven que s'havien lliurat d'un rival que obstaculitzava els seus plans.

La Minami va treure un document com el d'en Tatsuya.

-Volem que us comprometeu formalment i sota jurament, signeu aquest document jurant no interferir entre en Ranma i jo. - van dir alhora els dos germans.

Els tres nois van signar el document de la Minami. I les tres noies ell d' en Tatsuya.

-Suposo que els vostres juraments són sagrats. - va comentar el nou promès de l'Akane- Ranma em va comentar que no sou de fiar. -els sis signants el van mirar amb ràbia.

-Els juraments que fan els de la tribu de les amazones són sagrats. Incomplir seria portar deshonor a qui ho faci. Seria expulsat de la tribu i si és una cosa molt greu seria executat. No es pot permetre que visqui algú que inculpi seus promeses- va dir en Mousse enfadat i la Shampoo va assentir.

-La família Kuno sempre compleix les seves promeses, dubtar-ho està de més. -va dir amb fúria en Tatewaki.

-Ho he promès i el compliré no em posaré entre aquesta noia i en Ranma. Encara que crec que és massa bona per ell-va dir en Ryoga. La Minami el va mirar malament durant un instant.

-Dic el mateix que els meus "amics" -l' Ukyo va ser l'última a parlar.

-Amb aquests documents us comprometeu a no intervenir entre nosaltres i les nostres parelles. Si el incompliu ... us ho recordarem- va amenaçar de forma molt subtil la Minami.

-No ho incomplirem-van dir els sis nois.

Els germans es van mirar i es van girar als pares.

-Volem a l' Akane i en Ranma. No és una cosa passatgera. Res ni ningú ens impedirà que sortim amb ells i ens casem en el futur. - va dir en Tatsuya. - No busquem la seva benedicció, ni la seva aprovació. Només li diem que jo sortiré amb l' Akane i la meva germana amb en Ranma. Ells pensen com nosaltres. Ens volem, tenim idèntics plans de futur que ells. No poden ficar-se per mitjà i impedir la felicitat dels seus fills.

-Sempre s'han ficat pel mig, vostès i molta més gent- va continuar la germana de el jove-Ells s'aprecien des que es coneixen. I sempre ho han pressionat. Ara s'ha acabat això. Han hagut de fugir, ja no aguantaven més, ells estan ara amagats ... i no tornaran fins que estiguin segurs que no interferiran en les seves vides.

-Per molt que digueu en Ranma i l' Akane es casaran. I unirem les dues escoles. Són els nostres fills ens han de fer cas. -va dir furiós en Genma.

-Són persones lliures, entre tots ho volen obligar a seguir un camí que no desitgen. Tots estirant en totes direccions, ningú els pregunta a ells el que volen. Tots donen per fet que seguiran el camí que cada un de vosaltres vol marca-li. Si segueixen així perdran als seus fills, no tornaran mai, o ho faran quan estiguin casats ... amb nosaltres.

\- No ho permetrem mai! -Va exclamar en Soun furiós. - Mai deixarem que es casin amb ningú que no siguin entre ells!

-Ells pensa de manera diferent a vostès- va dir en Tatsuya. En cap moment els dos germans havien perdut la calma. Seguien calmats i relaxats- Ells estan molt units, com la meva germana i jo. Però faran el que ells vulguin. Ja estan cansats de que tots es fiquin pel mig i ...

\- Com vau conèixer al meu fill i la seva promesa? - va interrompre la Nodoka, era la primera vegada que parlava i va mirar a el jove fixament. La dona va veure que el jove es posava nerviós un instant, es va adonar que només ella va veure això, s'equivocava, una altra persona també va veure el nerviosisme d' enTatsuya.

-A poc després de tornar de la Xina, el seu professor de gimnàstica els va obligar a anar a un torneig, els vam conèixer allà. Vostès es van negar a anar- els va retreure el noi- Volien veure la final d'un concurs ximple de televisió!

La família es va posar vermella de vergonya. Els dos nois de la família havien anat sols a el torneig. El van guanyar fàcilment, no van tenir rival. Quan els dos joves van tornar a el dojo, van trobar la família contenta pel triomf ... del seu favorit en el concurs de televisió. Els dos nois es van enfadar, encara més del que estaven, no els havien donat suport en el torneig i a el tornar a casa en lloc de felicitar-parlaven contínuament d'aquest concurs de mer...

La Nodoka els va mirar i va prendre una decisió, anava a parlar, però se li va avançar algú.

-Estem d'acords, us deixarem seguir sent les parelles d' en Ranma i l' Akane, si ells us volen per mi no hi ha impediment. - va dir la Kasumi. Tots la van mirar sorpresos - Es veu que vols molt a la meva germana- va continuar la major de les germanes Tendo mirant a en Tatsuya. I va mirar a la Minami- i tu a en Ranma. No ens oposarem a la vostra relació amb ells.

\- Filla! -va contestar en Soun- el que dius és impossible. En Ranma i l' Akane ... - no va continuar Nodoka va treure amenaçadorament la Katana.

-Es deixarà triar a en Ranma i l' Akane amb qui es casaran i ... ningú els molestarà. D'acord? -va dir furiosa la Nodoka.

-Però la unió de les dues escoles ...- va ploriquear en Genma.

-Aquests dos joves han dir, que tot i casar-se ells amb els nostres fills, en Ranma i l' Akane dirigiran el dojo. Considereu que les escoles ja s'han units- va seguir la Nodoka-No consentiré que els nostres fills pateixin per vosaltres dos. Ells triaran amb qui es casaran- i va mirar a tots- D'acord? - va dir amenaçadora. Tots la van mirar espantats.

\- D'acord! -van dir tots acovardits per l'actitud de la Nodoka.

\- No us posareu enmig de la nostra relació? - va dir en Tatsuya.

-No ens ficarem enmig de les vostres relació- van dir les tres promeses d' en Ranma i els dos pares.

\- No us posareu enmig de la nostra relació? - va dir la Minami.

-No ens ficarem enmig de les vostres relació- van dir les tres rivals d' en Ranma i els dos pares.

\- Els prometeu? -van preguntar els dos germans.

\- Ho prometem! - van jurar tots els presents.

Els dos germans es van mirar i van somriure.

-En aquest cas. I ja que ho heu promès ... - va dir la Minami mirant-los de forma molt estranya i amb un somriure malvada.

\- ... Aquesta farsa s'ha acabat- va continuar en Tatsuya mirant igual que la seva germana, apareixent en els seus llavis un somriure idèntica a la de la Minami. -Heu promès no fiqueu-vos entre l' Akane i jo.

-Ni tampoc entre en Ranma i jo. -Va seguir la jove promesa d' en Ranma.

-No podeu destrossar aquestes relacions ... - va continuar el noi, va deixar de parlar un moment. I va afegir -Aquestes relacions ?, No !, és aquesta relació, només una. Per què realment ni la Minami ni jo som germans, tot i que, com en Ranma i l' Akane, estem molt units. Però jo si estic promès a l'Akane i ella ... - i va assenyalar a la Minami- ... a en Ranma.

Tots el van mirar sorpresos i espantats.

Llavors va seguir la Minami.

-Ni els nostres noms ni són Tatsuya ni Minami. Encara que crec que la Kasumi ja ho sabia des de gairebé el principi.

Els allí reunits el van mirar sorpresos i després van mirar a la major de les Tendo, que va somriure. Tots van tornar a mirar els dos joves amb terror.

\- Qui sou realment? Què heu fet amb l' Akane ... i amb en Ranma? On són ells ara? -va preguntar espantat en Ryoga.

El noi que fins llavors havien conegut com en Tatsuya els va mirar sense perdre la calma, va beure un glop de te. Els va mirar de nou i va somriure.

\- Qui som -el -va pensar- no sé si he de dir-ho, encara. Què hem fet amb l'Akane i amb en Ranma? Res, ells estan bé i fora de perill ... de vosaltres. On són ells ara? -els va mirar i va somriure- No us ho diré, ja he dit que estan bé, no diré res més. Llevat que són a prop, però molt ben amagats i tot ho han fet per voluntat pròpia. Estan cansats que sempre els molesteu. Ja no us aguantaven més. O desapareixien ... o us liquidaven a vosaltres. Han volgut assegurar el seu futur, i en aquest futur no volen que els molesteu. S'ha acabat els de "Airen, la Shampoo vol una cita" - i va mirar a la noia xinesa o "Per la teva culpa he viscut un infern" - va mirar a Ryoga- Si et perds és culpa teva, no culpis als altres! Res de bicicletes al front, ni "em casaré amb Akane Tendo i la noia de la trena".

-Tot això s'ha acabat- Va seguir la suposada Minami. – en Ranma i l'Akane han decidit per ells mateixos, i vosaltres no esteu en aquesta relació.

-No sou ningú per triar això. Ens heu enganyat. Però destrossarem els documents i tot tornarà a el principi ... - va comença en Kuno.

-En aquest cas no tornareu a veure a en Ranma i l' Akane, Mai! - va dir amb tranquil·litat el jove.

\- Ho heu segrestat! Jo rescataré al meu Ranma i ... - va començar Kodachi.

\- Ho hem segrestat? - va preguntar el noi- des d'un retorçat punt de vista així ha estat. O millor ells s'han ofert perquè nosaltres els segrestem.

Tots el van mirar horroritzats. Aquests dos joves s'havien dut a en Ranma i l' Akane, els farien coses horribles.

-Ara l' Akane, estarà sola en la foscor. Tindrà por. Aquest noi ...- deia en Ryoga plorant- ... la violarà i ...

\- Escolta !, l'Akane està bé! No li passa ni passarà res. Ni a Ranma tampoc. Ara mateix estan gaudint d'una situació divertidíssima. Tingues en compte que ells són on volien estar. - va dir la suposada segrestadora.

-Tu no saber res d' en Ranma, ell estimar la Shampoo. Tu no saber el molt que ell estimar-m- va dir histèrica Shampoo.

-Tu sí que no saps res d'ell- va contestar amb calma la Minami- ell em vol a mi, i no a tu- va mirar al seu suposat germà, i el noi va dir si amb el czo- crec que ja és hora que diguem la veritat.

\- Si! Voleu saber com coneixem els sentiments de Ranma i Akane? ¿Per sabem que no us volen? - va dir Tatsuya. Els sis rivals els van mirar i van assentir.

-Ho sabem per què ... - van dir els dos falsos germans.

\- Voleu altra tassa de te fred? -va interrompre la Kasumi. - això està durant molt i fa calor heu de tenir una mica la gola seca.

\- Gràcies! ets molt amable. - va contestar la Minami.

* * *

Els dos joves estaven prenent un altre got de te fresc. Semblava que gaudien de la beguda. Van tancar els ulls mentre bevien. Conservaven una calma total no s'havien alterat ni un sol cop. En contra els altres sis joves estaven molt nerviosos, la calma dels dos falsos germans els alterava.

-Molt bo-va dir en Tatsuya mirant a la Kasumi- ets una excel·lent cuinera. La jove es va posar vermell, no esperava que algú l'alabés com va fer el jove. Anava a contestar.

-**Prou** !, **VOLEM SABER QUI SOU!** \- Va preguntar un iracund en Ryoga. -**¡VOLEM SABER ON ESTAN AKANE** ... I Ranma! Encara que on estigui en Ranma m'importa poc.

Els dos suposats germans el van mirar estranyats.

-Crec que a tu només et havia de importar la teva núvia, es diu Akari no? -va comentar la Minami. – en Ranma i l' Akane em van comentar que jugaves a dues bandes i criticaves a en Ranma per què era perseguit per tres noies a part de la seva promesa Tu que ets? Un hipòcrita, que crítiques als altres per que fan el que tu estàs fent? ¿O envidriaves a en Ranma per què el seguien més noies que a tu? Sempre ho has envejat, per ser millor que tu en arts marcials, per tenir a la seva banda a l' Akane, per ser un líder i que tots ho seguissin. Torna amb la teva núvia i deixa els en pau. Si segueixes així només aconseguiràs quedar-te sol. perquè la teva núvia t'abandonarà.

La noia va dir el seu discurs amb calma sense aixecar la veu. Mirava a el jove amb tranquil·litat. Em Ryoga va abaixar el cap amb vergonya, aquesta noia tenia raó, havia de deixar d'aclaparar a en Ranma i oblidar a l' Akane, però ...

-No es mereixia a l' Akane, és un egoista i no la tracta bé. En Ranma no es mereix ningú. No és ni serà un bon home. Farà desgraciada a la dona amb qui es casi.

Moltes persones es van enfuriar amb el noi. Anava a acabar malament, varies de la allà reunides li farien una cara nova a en Ryoga. En Tatsuya va anar a parlar, però es va avançar la noia que va venir amb ell.

\- Qui la va defensar en Jusenkyo? Vas ser tu ?, Quan la va atacar aquesta animadora boja. Quan aquest tal Herb la va voler fer mal. Qui la va defensar? Sempre que ha estat en perill Qui s'ha arriscat per salvar-la? -la Minami el-va mirar- no jutgis a en Ranma, ell estima molt a l' Akane i és un bon ... germà. En Ranma no ha de demanar la teva benedicció per sortir amb qui vulgui.

En Ryoga va mirar a aquesta noia amb ràbia, ¡aquesta llenguda no li diria que havia de fer!

-Ja veig com en Ranma s'ha enamorat de tu. Ets tan bocamoll com ell. Si fossis un noi et reptava, quan estiguessis a terra ...

En Ryoga va callar aquesta parella el mirava amb tranquil·litat.

-No li guanyaràs- va dir en Tatsuya- ella és molt superior a tu. Com ho és en Ranma ... o com ho és l' Akane. - el jove va mirar a l'altre amb calma- en Ranma em va dir que des de fa mesos no t'entrenes, que el teu nivell ha caigut molt. -en Ryoga es va enfurismar i va anar a parlar, però aquest noi no li va deixar fer- ho- està conversa s'ha allargat molt. I en Ranma i l' Akane han de tornar i parlar amb vosaltres. La nostra part ja ha acabat, però abans d'anar-nos recordeu lo promès, no us posareu entre l' Akane i jo.

-Ni entre Ranma i jo.

\- Si marxeu !, Volem tornar a veure a Ranchan i l' Akane !, Ells ens faran cas i trencaran aquesta promesa que ens heu obligat a signar-va dir una Ukyo desesperada, no deixaria a en Ranma a aquesta noia tan bleda!

-Ho dubto, ho dubto molt- va contestar el fals Tatsuya sense perdre la calma. I va agafar el got amb el te i li va donar un glop. Va mirar a la noia i va somriure amb maldat. Era la primera vegada que mostrava un sentiment negatiu, tots es va espantat- en Ranma i l' Akane estan de tornada, en segons apareixeran ...

-I nosaltres ens marxarem- va acabar la Minami.

Els dos visitants es van endur la mà a la cara, i per ensurt de tots es la van arrencar. Els allà presents van cridar d'horror, menys la Kasumi i la Nodoka que somreien.

Aquests dos nois s'havien arrencat les cares i la van llançar a taula. Però la resta dels allí reunits no va poder apartar els ulls d'aquests dos nois, els dos joves tot i arrencar-se la cara no sagnaven, tampoc se'ls veia els músculs ni res horrible. A sota de les cares dels joves ... hi havia altres cares, unes cares que tots coneixien. Els allí reunits van passar de l'horror a l'estupor, d'aquesta a la sorpresa i d'aquesta a l'enuig i la fúria al sentir-se enganyats pels joves que els miraven seriosos i en calma.

* * *

El primer a cridar va ser en Ryoga, i després es van afegir els altres. Aquests sis joves estaven furiosos pel cruel engany d'aquests dos nois.

\- Ranma! No sé com l' Akane t'ha fet cas a aquesta absurda estratagema. No pensem seguir el que no heu fet prometre, quan estàveu disfressats. - va dir furiós en Ryoga, tenia ganes de saltar sobre el seu rival que el mirava en total calma.

-Fes el que penses i acabo amb tu- va amenaçar l'Akane. El va mirar amb tranquil·litat, aquesta noia sabia que planejava en Ryoga, si aquest atacava a en Ranma, ella ho defensaria- La idea la va tenir en Ranma i me la va explicar. Jo li vaig recolzar des del primer moment i junts la modifiquem i polim, fins que va ser perfecta.

-Vam tenir ajuda, de el club de teatre de la nostra escola, que ens va fer les màscares i ens va ajudar a polir la interpretació i amb el guió. També ens van ajudar els nostres companys de curs que ens van ocultar aquests dos últims dies.

\- Per què heu fet aquesta comèdia? - va preguntar l' Ukyo. Mirava als dos ex promesos sorpresa, no es creia el que vèiem- No em crec res, ens heu enganyat com a babaus.

-Això és el que volíem- va dir en Ranma- ja estàvem farts de vosaltres. Els dos últims mesos no ens heu deixat en pau ni un dia, ni un segon-va callar uns segons, va mirar a tots i va esclatar- **_NI UN SOL DIA !, DURANT DOS MESOS US HEU FICAT PER EL MIG !, ESTÀVEM MOLT HARTITOS DE VOSALTRES !, DE TOTS_**' - Es va callar. I va seguir parlant de manera tranquil·la- i diem donar-vos la lliçó que ens heu estat demanant des de fer anys. - va somriure burleta- i ho hem aconseguit.

-Vosaltres vau dir que us volíeu com germans- va dir la Shampoo- Ens heu mentir!

-No de tot- va aclarir en Ranma- Si ens volíem, com germans? Pot, encara que si fos així seriem una mica incestuós- va mirar a tots- l' Akane i jo som nuvis des que vam anar a el torneig !, els som per voluntat nostra! Havíem de alliberar-nos de vosaltres i ho hem aconseguit.

Tots van quedar sorpresos per la declaració de el jove, però els rivals encara creien que tenien alguna oportunitat.

-No heu aconseguit res. Aquests documents fan referència a dos joves que no existeixen- va dir en Tatewaki- i ...

-Si mires bé el documents veuràs que no posen el nom d' en Tatsuya ... ni en l'altre el de la Minami. Us heu compromès no intervenir entre l' Akane i jo.

-Ni entre en Ranma i jo- va continuar l'Akane- Tot i anar disfressats, no vam dir entre en Tatsuya i l' Akane. Ni entre la Minami i en Ranma. No us vau fixar en el que vau signar. No heu donat pista lliure per seguir el nostre compromís sense que pugueu molestar.

-Si us poseu primmirats que el document el va signar en Tatsuya Uesugi- va dir en Ranma i va agafar la màscara que havia portar- doncs res tan fàcil, adoptaré aquesta personalitat i sortiré amb l' Akane en completa llibertat.

-Jo faré el mateix, no m' aclapareu, per què no dubtaré i em convertiré en la Minami i sortiré amb en Ranma.

En Ranma i l' Akane van mirar als seus rivals amb sorpresa, els havien guanyat. Els dos promesos havien triomfat definitivament. D'ara endavant no tornarien a ser molestats, l'havien jurat.

-Ara que heu jurat no molestar només us queda fer una cosa ...- va dir Ranma.

-Sortiu immediatament d'aquí! - van cridar els dos promesos. Els sis rivals sabent-se vençuts van abandonar el dojo Tendo i no van tornar a molestar els dos joves nuvis.

* * *

Hores després ...

-No diré que heu fet el degut- va començar la Nodoka- però us heu excedit. Hi havia altres formes per desfer d'ells.

-Potser, però ... hauríem de lluitar i coneixent-los havíem de deixar-los molt lesionats i haguessin tornat una i altra vegada. - va contestar en Ranma i es va quedar pensatiu una estona- ho sento mare, aquesta va ser l'única forma d'aconseguir-ho.

-Devíem fer-ho de manera que no tornessin mai. Que no provoquessin destrosses. El havíem de enganyar i fer-ho bé. Ho vam aconseguir, vam enganyar a ells, als nostres pares, però vosaltres dues sabíeu qui érem des del principi.

-Una mare reconeix al seu fill- va dir la Nodoka amb un somriure- vau canviar de forma de moure-us, la veu i la forma de parlar, vau canviar el vostre comportament, però no vau poder canviar el que sentiu un per l'altre. No podíeu evitar mirar-vos en algun moment i expressar el que sentiu. Aquests sis no es van adonar, però jo si. - i somrient va afegir-ha de ser que jo us he vist com us mireu. Sabia del vostre festeig des que vau tornar de el torneig. No vau poder ocultar-m'ho, es veia a quilòmetres.

Els dos nois es van ruboritzar i van baixar els caps.

-Màscares, lents de contacte per canviar el color dels ulls. Tint per als cabells. - va continuar la Kasumi- No em vau enganyar, Vaig pertànyer a el club de teatre al Furinkan !, coneixia aquests trucs. Podíeu haver vingut a mi. Conec gent que es dedica a això. Us podrien haver ajudat si jo li ho demanava. - era una bronca per no haver confiat en ella.

-No volíem involucra't. Havíem de ser nosaltres qui ho resolguessin. Ens ho demanava el nostre orgull. - va contestar l' Akane. Es va tocar els cabells. - el tint desapareixerà en unes setmanes. I les lents de contacte són una molèstia. A part ja saps el que es diu, per enganyar a un enemic cal enganyar l'amic.

-Volíem espantar a tots. Necessitàvem, necessitem una mica de tranquil·litat. Poder descansar a casa, sortir de casa sense ser molestats. Poder anar junts a el cinema, a l'escola o on sigui sense que ens pressionin. - va continuar el jove. Va mirar a l' Akane- hem aconseguit el que volíem. Ara som lliures per viure el nostre festeig, la nostra vida com vulguem.

Els dos nois van somriure, es sentien lliures ja ningú els pressionaria per sortir o casar-se, cosa que farien, però quan ells decidissin.

Les dues dones van mirar als dos joves i van somriure.

-Una altra cosa. Els noms que us vau posar, són de dos personatges de manga. Aquest anime m'agradava i l'Akane ho sabia. Va ser un avís per a mi, no? l Aquests dos personatges no eren germans, en Tatsuya tenia un germà bessó. El cognom de Minami era Asakura

L' Akane va riure.

\- Si, t' estàvem avisant, per si alguna cosa es torçava, sobre tots amb els dos patriarques. I tens raó Tatsuya i Minami no eren germans, si no veïns, i es volien. En Tatsuya si tenia un germà que va morir.

-Ara que està tot resolt ja no hi ha res més a dir. Podeu viure més tranquils, aquests bojos no tornaran a molestar i els dos patriarques us deixaran en pau, d'això ens encarregarem la Kasumi i jo. Vosaltres mateix heu expressat la vostra voluntat de casar-vos, quan vulgueu. No us tornarem a molestar amb això- va dir la Nodoka. Els dos joves es van mirar i es van somriure, per fi tindrien tranquil·litat per ser ells mateixos.

La Nodoka i la Kasumi s'anaven a la cuina a fer el sopar ... i en aquest moment va arribar Nabiki del seu viatge.

\- He tornat! - va exclamar contenta. Va mirar a tots, va notar alguna cosa estranya en l'ambient- M'he demanat alguna cosa?

**FI**

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

Hola, en aquest capítol en Ranma i l' Akane es disfressen per a enganyar a tots, encara que no aconsegueixen enganyar ni a la Kasumi ni a la Nodoka.

Els noms que adopten en Ranma i l' Akane són dels principals protagonistes de "Touch" de Matsuru Adachi. Aquesta sèrie va ser coneguda a Espanya com "Batedores".

Si no m'equivoco Adachi és fan de Rumiko Takahashi i en "Touch" el capità de Beisbol i el capità de boxa canvien a Tatsuya Uesugi per un autògraf de Rumiko.


	32. Chapter 32 Després de la baralla

**32\. Després de la baralla**

**.**

Tot va començar aquella tarda. Com és natural el van deixar sols. La seva famílies es van anar de vacances, i els van abandonar. I es van barallar durant hores.

Ell se'n va anar amb els seus amics a comprar i el van enredar i el van portar a beure. No va poder escapar fins molt tard, i quan va arribar a el dojo l'esperava la tempesta.

-On has estat? - li va reclamar la noia- Havies d'arribar aviat i venir amb mi a comprar el sopar.

-Em van segrestar entre en Daisuke i l' Hiroshi. - es va defensar ell.

-I et he de creure ?, No t'hauràs anat amb la Shampoo o l' Ukyo? - va contestar ella fúria. Sabia que el noi no li mentia, però estava furiosa i havia de pagar amb algú aquest mal humor, i només estava en Ranma.

En Ranma la va mirar malament, sempre igual, sempre desconfiant d'ell.

-No he estat amb elles, no vull saber res d'elles- es va defensar el noi i va decidir contraatacar- Ahir et vas anar amb les teves amigues. Jo no vaig desconfiar de tu. No et vaig dir que si havies estat amb en Ryoga, o en Kuno.

L' Akane es va enfurismar, havia emprat els seus mateixa armes contra ella.

-Maleït siguis! - va dir ella i el va bufetejar-Com insinues això? Jo et sóc fidel, cosa que no es pot dir de tu.

En Ranma no va aguantar més, dos anys de desconfiança, dos anys de maltractament. Va decidir venjar-se. Estava fart d'aquesta baralla que durava hores.

Es va acostar a la noia i la va mirar furiós.

-Estic fart !, sempre desconfiant de mi. Sempre pegant-me abans de preguntar. Mai em creus! -l'Akane va veure la fúria de el jove i es va pensar el pitjor, ara ell li tornaria cada cop que ella li va donar, però no s'esperava el que ell li va fer.

-Què pretens? - va dir espantada.- Ets un home, sempre m'has protegit.

En Ranma no li va fer cas.

-Això s'ha acabat- va contestar el noi. La va acorralar, no li va deixar escapatòria. Ella amb l'esquena contra la paret, i davant seu promès. No la deixaria escapar, això no significava que no lluitaria.

Quan ell se li va acostar, va usar les seves mans contra el noi, però en Ranma es la va agafar i les va apassionar contra la paret. L' Akane es va adonar quan indefensa estaba.

-Avui pagaràs per cada insult, per cada cop, per cada vegada que em culpes sense motivo.- va dir el jove mirant furiós.

-No t'atreveixis a fer-me res- va dir ella a la vora de el plor.

Ell la va mirar, no li agradava veure-la així, temptat va estar de deixar-la anar i demanar-li perdó. Però ella no aprendria, i el seu orgull li va evitar fer-li cas al seu cor.

-¡Deixar-me ja !, No tornaré a desconfiar de tu! - va dir ella plorant.

-Molt tard arriben els teus disculpes- i traient forces del seu orgull ferit, la va besar al coll.

Ella indefensa no va poder evitar aquest petó. Va Odiar a en Ranma per això, i ho ha desitjat.

-Ets un animal! - va cridar ella furiosa.

En Ranma la va tornar a besar, al nas. A cada insult, ell responia amb un petó.

A cada petó ella flanquejava més i més, però el seguia insultant amb força i ràbia. I desitjava venjar-se. Ell a cada petó es penedia del que feia més i més, sabia que ella l'hi faria pagar. Però el insults d'ella ... li impedien vacil·lar.

L'havia besat als ulls, rosegat l'orella, va tornar a besar-al coll, a ella gairebé se li va escapar un gemec. Però el va insultar amb ràbia.

-¡Efeminat! - va carregar la seva ràbia en aquest insultar, i a l'instant es va penedir.

I a l'insultar d'efeminat ... en Ranma va assaltar els llavis de l' Akane i la va besar amb passió. Sense voler li va deixar anar les mans.

Al separar els llavis d'ella, l' Akane el va mirar amb els ulls plens de llàgrimes, es va tocar els llavis ... i ho va bufetejar amb força. I va escapar d'ell.

La va atrapar a les escala la va empènyer contra la paret i la va tornar a besar, i ella el va tornar a bufetejar. Ell la va tornar a besar i de sobte va notar els braços d'ella abraçant pel coll i retornant el petó.

Aquí va començar una tempesta de petons, contrapetons i mossegades. Van pujar a l'habitació d'ella. Van notar que li sobrava la roba i la virginitat. I aquesta nit i part del dia següent es van deixar portar per la passió.

L'alba d'aquest dia, els va despertar junts nus i abraçats. Els dos es van mirar i es van somriure. Amb ell dia començava una nova etapa per a ells. Ja no hi va haver marxa enrere, enrere van quedar els insults i desconfiances. Li costava controlar-se i no llançar-ell un sobre l'altre i menjar-se a petons. Els altres no importaven, el que importava eren ells i la seva passió sense límit.

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

Aquest petit fic va néixer en una nit d'insomni, em va venir a la ment i vaig haver de escriure-ho. Si ho hagués deixat per a un nou dia, hagués desaparegut de la meva ment.


	33. Chapter 33: Una traïció

**33\. Una traïció.**

**.**

L' Akane va arribar a casa plorant, aquest traïdor. L'havia enxampat besant a aquesta gata. No hi havia estat ella la que es va llançar sobre ell. Va ser en Ranma qui la va abraçar i va besar. Va besar a aquesta gata com hauria desitjat que l'hagués fet a ella.

Plorava de ràbia, d'ira, d'impotència. Els enxampats al parc. Els va veure ajuntar-se a la sortida de l'Furinkan. Ella es va agafar a el braç d'ell, i el molt maleït no la va rebutjar, els va seguir.

A l'arribar a el parc van llogar una barca, i ella disfressada va llogar una altra. Estava furiosa, el seu promès anant amb una altra. El veia somriure i fer-li pessigolles a aquesta arrossegada.

Van deixar la barca i ella va fer el mateix. Però va tenir problemes amb l'amo de les barques.

-No sé com ho ha fet, però m'ha portat la barca destorçada- dir l'home. Era cert, Akane al veure lo que feia en Ranma anava arrencat trossos de la barca. La noia no feia cas a aquest home mirava a en Ranma i quan va veure que Shampoo l'agafava de el braç, va torçar i trencar el rem que tenia agafat. El propietari de les barques va empassar saliva. El que tenia al davant no era una dona, era un monstre, si li deia alguna cosa el mataria i s ' ho menjaria. I la va deixar anar.

A l'allunyar-se aquesta "noia" es va deixar caure a terra.

-Havia de haver-li fet cas a la meva mare. No venir a Nerima, hi ha molt bojos.

L' Akane seguia furiosa a la parella, tenia ganes de matar-los. Van arribar a un banc, en Ranma es va asseure, la Shampoo ho va fer sobre d'ell. L' Akane estava furiosa, la seva aura era negra, tots al parc fugien d'ella.

I de sobte, el noi va besar a aquesta ... a aquesta ... a aquesta ...

Va sortir corrent i plorant, tenia el cor trencat. Ningú ho repararia.

-Hola Akane! - va sentir que li deien, es va girar i va veure a en Ryoga, va somriure, si en Ranma l'enganyava amb la Shampoo, ella no seria menys, allà estava en Ryoga amb ell podia ... i després hi havia altres.

L' Akane es va acostar a en Ryoga, el va mirar va somriure i ... d'un cop de puny a la barbeta el va posar en orbita, i com va pensar no va ser l'únic. Va colpejar a tots els que es creuaven en el seu camí. En Ranma d'ara endavant no seria l'únic a qui colpejaria i faria volar.

A l'arribar a casa no hi havia ningú, no recordaven on li van dir que anaven. Plorava amb desesperació, i quan anava a pujar a la seva habitació a desfogar-se, van picar a la porta. La va obrir i ...

-Un paquet per a la senyoreta Nabiki Tendo. Ha de posar-me el segell en ... - va dir el noi de servei de missatgeria.

I Akane l'hi va posar, el segell del seu puny a la barbeta del mensantger L'home va sortir volant i es va perdre en l'horitzó.

Va deixar el paquet a taula, i el va trencar d'un cop de puny. Havia de ser una càmera nova últim model. L' Akane plorant va pujar a la seva habitació.

I es va llançar sobre el seu llit, plorava a doll, tenia el llit xop. Havia sentit el telèfon i no li va fer cas.

Portava hores plorant quan va sentir la veu d' en Ranma i va treure el cap i el va veure arribar agafat de la mà de ... l' Ukyo!

¡AQUEST HOME ERA UN FALDILLER!

Si no havia tingut prou amb la Shampoo, ara arribava amb aquesta boja de l'espàtula. Aquest noi tenia una legió de noies als seus peus.

Ho va veure tontejar amb la noia, abraçar-la i ... besar-la. L' Akane va tenir atac de ràbia i gelosia. Besava a totes menys a ella!

-Espera'm en un moment sort- va dir de forma suggerent aquest mentider a l' Ukyo. I va entrar en el dojo.

L' Akane va sortir de la seva habitació feta una fúria. Faria fora de casa a aquest traïdor i quan anava a baixar les escales

-Escolta Ranma, Saps qui trencat el meu enviament? - va dir la Nabiki.- m'han enviat una càmera nova últim model. Amb quatre-cents augments de distància. Cinc mil megapíxels. 32 Gb, ampliable a una targeta Sd de 100 Tb. Grava vídeo en gairebé completa foscor. Una meravella tècnica. Ideal per espiar el que fan l' Akane i en Ryoga al magatzem de l'Furinkan.

Pero si entre ella i en Ryoga no hi havia res. En Ryoga no era el seu tipus de noi. El seu tipus de noi era en Ranma ... i ... en Ranma. No hi havia ningú en la seva vida a part d' en Ranma.

\- Si algú t'ha trencat la càmera, no és assumpte meu.- va dir en Ranma- no haver-la comprat.- va dir el jove.

-Això s'ha de compensar d'alguna manera- va dir la Nabiki insinuant ho que volia que passes.

L' Akane va saber a què es referia la seva germana.

-T'ho puc compensar com tu i jo sabem- va dir en Ranma, no menys insinuant.

I des de dalt de les escales, va veure com s'abraçaven, com es feien uns petons, com es ficaven mans, com ...

L' Akane va estar a punt de cridar. Aquest noi l'enganyava amb tots bestiola amb faldilla... menys amb ella.

La Nabiki es va anar a buscar el culpable de la destrossa de la seva càmera. L' Akane es va anar trist a la seva habitació. En Ranma l'enganyava amb totes, fins i tot amb la Nabiki. Quan anava obrir la porta de la seva habitació va sentir pujar les escales, es va girar i va veure a aquest cínic que tenia per promès.

-Hola Akane Com estàs? - va preguntar el noi.

-De meravella! - va ironitzar la jove.- m'enganyes amb la Shampoo, i amb l' Ukyo i amb la meva germana jo he d'estar de meravella.- estava furiosa.

En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure.

-Estàs enfadada per això? - va preguntar el noi llevant-li importància- no passa res, això no és res.

-A posar-me les banyes el crides res? - va preguntar furiosa la noia.

-Si, sóc un home, últimament em sentia dominat per la meva maledicció i havia de demostrar que era un home.

-No ho podies fer amb mi? - va preguntar la noia.

-Impossible, tu seràs la meva dona he de respectar-te fins a la nit de noces.

Akane el va mirar sorpresa.

-Ni un petó- va preguntar la noia.

-No, ni un petó. He de respectar, fins a la nit de noces. Res de petóns.

-Ni que jo t'ho demani? - va preguntar ella.

-Ni un petó- va contestar ell- i ara si em permets em vaig. Et deixo, t' abandono.

I va agafar una motxilla i va baixar les escales.

-On vas? - va preguntar ella seguint-ho i plorant.

-Amb les meves amants!- va dir ell. I va sortir al carrer.

L' Akane va sortir al carrer i va veure una multitud de noies joves esperant-la. Estaven les tres boges, totes les seves companyes de classes, fins i tot la professa Hinako ... fins i tot Nabiki ... i la Kasumi !. No podia ser! La Kasumi també estava!

-On vas? - va preguntar ella.

-De entrenament amb totes elles- va dir ell- me'n vaig i no tornaré mai.

-Però si m'havies dit que em respectaves fins a la nit de noces.

-Et vaig enganyar! - va dir ell rient.-No en casaré amb tu.

-Però ...

-No hi ha però ... i a tu et esperen els teus ... amics. T' han muntar una festa d" agraïdament

L' Akane es va girar i va veure arribar a una multitud de nois i homes, entre ells en Ryoga i en Kuno. A tots els que hi havia enganxat aquest dia, i es van abalançar sobre ella, la van despullar de les seves robes, una vegada nua la van vestir amb una casaca. La van lligar a una estaca sobre una foguera i ... li van pegar foc.

-La bruixa crema! - van cridar tots embogits. L' Akane va veure a en Ranma i el seu harem a primera fila, somrient veient com cremava.

-La bruixa crema! - va dir en Ranma i les seves núvies.

**-¡Raaanma !, Ajudar-me! No em deixi! ...-** va cridar la jove, abans que cremés, però en Ranma no va fer res i es va quedar mirant com ella va cremar.

L' Akane es va trobar al menjador de casa, asseguda i estirant la mans com si volgués agafar alguna cosa, havia cridat espantada. Davant seu estava la Nabiki càmera en mà, mirant-espantada. Aquesta noia l'estava fotografiant.

Tot havia estat un somni. S'havia adormit al menjador. Va mirar al seu costat i allí al seu costat estava en Ranma, el seu espòs, es va adormir al seu costat. Portaven casats dos anys. Els van casar durant les vacances entre primer i segon d'institut. En pocs dies començarien la universitat. Feia anys que es van lliurar dels seus rivals.

En Ranma es va despertar es va incorporar, va mirar al seu costat va veure a la seva esposa.

-Hola estimada, Que bé he dormit! - va dir el jove.

L' Akane el va mirar, va recordar el somni ...

Va sonar un Plaff i l' Akane es va aixecar, es dirigia a la sortida.

-Què et fet? - va preguntar el noi- Ni et insultat, ni t'he criticat.- va dir ell portant-se la mà on l' Akane ho havia bufetejat. No entenia res.

-Però si m'has estat infidel ... i vas deixar que em cremés en una foguera... en un somni, i no t'ho perdonaré .. encara- va contestar ella. I sortir de l'estada enfadada.

La Nabiki va mirar a un Ranma perplex.

-Què li has fet a la meva germana? - va preguntar la Nabiki- l' Akane estava furiosa amb tu.

En Ranma tocant-se la adolorida cara va dir.

-No ho sé, no ho sé -l'única cosa que sabia que ell no havia fet res, i l'havien bufetejat. En resum no comprenia a les dones, i a la seva dona.. menys.

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

Aquesta història, com l'últim fic que vaig pujar, em va venir a la ment en la mateixa nit d'insomni, hores després d'escriure aquesta història i pujar-lo. I tot és un boig somni d'Akane.

Les característiques de la càmera que compra la Nabiki estan molt exagerades. Vaig mirar per internet càmeres de fotos i vaig exagerar en molt les seves característiques. No crec que hi hagi targeta SD de 100 Tb.

La Nabiki va aprofitar que dormien per fer-los fotos.


	34. Chapter 34 Després de la passió

**34\. Després de la passió**.

.

No hi havia marxa enrere. El que va passar aquella nit ho va canviar tot. El que havien fet aquesta nit de passió aviat recorreria el barri i tothom ho sabia . No anava haver forma d'amagar-ho.

Havia passat una setmana des de les noces fallida. I una estranya inquietud es va apoderar dels dos promesos. Es miraven amb passió, amb desig, amb ganes de llançar-se l'un en braços de l'altre, i violar-se mútuament. Cada vegada els costava més controlar-se. A l'escola els havien castigat per no prestar atenció. A casa eren amb la ment en una altra part. Si estaven junts no apartaven la mirada un del altre.

Intentaven no tocar-se, per que un simple frec i cap dels dos s'hagués pogut controlar.

I aquesta tarda a l'arribar de l'escola. Van trobar el dojo buit, la família havia anat a el centre comercial. Soparien en ell.

Els dos promesos es van mirar, els dos van saber el que passaria.

-Vols una mica de gelat? - va preguntar l' Akane.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure

-I tant! Això no es pregunta! - va respondre ell.

La jove va anar a la cuina i va preparar dues racions de gelat. La noia estava nerviosa, la proximitat d' en Ranma, com ell la mirava, com li agradava aquesta trena, se sentia torbada davant de el noi, ho desitjava amb bogeria.

En Ranma al veure sortir de el menjador a la noia va respirar alleujat. Aquesta dona cada vegada li posava més nerviós. L'aroma de la noia, la colònia que portava, el reflex de sol al pèl de la jove, aquesta forma que tenia de somriure-li, ho deixava boig de desig.

La noia va tornar a el menjador amb els dos plats de gelats i quan la noia li va donar a en Ranma el seu plat. El seu dits es van tocar. Una descàrrega va recórrer el cos de tots dos. Els dos es van mirar i ...

En Ranma va agafar a l' Akane pel canell i va tirar cap a ella, ella es va deixar llençar. Es van abraçar, es van mirar una fracció de segon i es van llançar a besar.

Allà mateix es van arrencar la roba, ja no pensaven, eren dos animals en zel. Que van donar curs a la passió acumulada des d'una setmana abans.

Van fer l'amor amb violència, van destrossar el menjador, d'allí van passar a la cuina, a el bany i a les seves habitacions. I van acabar en el dojo.

Al matí següent un cop recuperada el seny, van veure com havien deixat la casa durant aquesta nit de passió.

Els dos van saber la veritat, això es sabria. Per les càmeres ocultes de la Nabiki, i com havien destrossat la casa es sabia que no era una baralla.

A les poques hores va arribar la família, i es va trobar la casa destrossada i ni rastre dels dos promesos.

Aviat es va saber el que van fer aquesta nit els dos joves. Però no es va tornar a saber mai ni d'en Ranma ni de l'Akane. Van desaparèixer sense deixar rastre.

-Però àvia! Com van poder desaparèixer sense que ningú els veiés? - va preguntar una adolescent a la seva àvia.

\- Jo no ho sé. Els vam buscar durant anys però no el vam trobar mai, ningú els va veure, va ser com si se l'hagués empassat la terra.

-Això és impossible! - va dir el germà de la noia- havia càmeres de vigilància. Gossos policies, i molts mitjans.

\- Ja t'ho ha dit la teva àvia. Els vam buscar i no vam donar amb ells. Es van saber amagar. Sabien que després del que van fer aquella nit tindrien problemes ... i van fugir. Sabrien que els seus rivals els buscaria problemes i van desaparèixer.

\- I ara a dormir o us explicaré una història de terror, una història amb la meva àvia.

Els dos joves es van ficar al llit. I els dos vells van agafar un àlbum de fotos, i van anar passant els fulls, rient al veure unes i plorar al veure altres.

La vella es va parar en una foto i la va mirar amb enyorança i la va acariciar. Dues llàgrimes van caure dels seus ulls gastats.

-Què haurà estat d'ells ?, seguiran vius? Hauran estat feliços? - va preguntar mirat aquesta foto, una vella foto molt gastada i vella, en ella es veia un jove amb una trena i una noia de pèl blau- els trobo a faltar Mousse, m'agradaria veure'ls abans de morir, i demanar-los perdó. Ja han passat seixanta anys des que es van anar.

L'ancià la va mirar

-Estic segur que estan vius i junts. Que se segueixen barallant-se com quan eren joves. I que els tornarem a veure - va dir el ancià- jo també els trobo a faltar Shampoo. I que tornarem a veure'ls.

Lluny en un petit poble de les muntanyes dos vells preparaven el seu equipatge. Tornaven al seu lloc on es van conèixer. Havien viscut en aquest poble molts anys, allà fugint de el passat van adoptar nous noms, i van començar des de zero, com a persones noves. Allà van criar als seus fills, i van veure créixer als seus néts i ara passarien els seus últims dies amb la gent que van conèixer de joves. Es van acomiadar de la seva família i amics, i els que antigament s'havien anomenat en Ranma i l' Akane van partir cap a Nerima. Per veure la seva família i amics abans de marxar a l'últim viatge.

.

* * *

.

**Notes d'autor:**

La història l'expliquen uns ancians la Shsmpoo i en Mousse, molts anys després. He de dir que l'àvia de la Shampoo amb la qual terroritza als seus néts és la Cologne.

La història anava a acabar quan s'explica que l' Akane i en Ranma mai van tornar a ser vists. La part dels ancians la Shampoo i en Mousse és nova.

Com sempre molta gràcies als que segueixen les meves històries i la llegeixen i deixen algun comentari.


	35. Chapter 35 Un regal molt poc peculiar

**35\. Un regal molt poc peculiar**

**Diari d l'Akane**

Aquell dia em vaig despertar, el despertador va sonar massa aviat, necessitava dormir més, m'ho demanava el cos. Però havia d'anar a l'escola, la tarda anterior vaig sortir a gaudir amb les meves amigues.

Vaig somriure, avui era el meu aniversari, estava alegre, els meus pares m'havien promès un regal molt especial.

Em vaig vestir, i vaig baixar. Em vaig rentar. I a l'arribar a a m'esperaven els meus pares, les meves dos germanes. I un matrimoni de la mateixa edat dels meus pares i un noi de la meva edat, tenia els cabells negres trenat i uns profunds ulls blaus, molt macos. M'ho vaig quedar mirant i ell a mi, amb la mateixa cara d'estranyesa amb jo el mirava a ell.

Em preguntava qui eren aquests senyors.

-¡Akane estimada !, Aquests són els senyors Saotome! Uns amics nostres de joves. El senyor Saotome, en Genma. Va tenir el mateix professor que el teu pare. I la seva dona, la Nodoka,- va ser amiga de la meva mare des de petita.

\- El noi és el seu fill en Ranma! -Va dir el meu pare.

Jo estava confosa, i per la meva sorpresa aquest noi també. Cap sabíem que passava.

-¡Ranma! Fill. Avui és el teu aniversari, i et vam prometre un regal especialment va dir la senyora Nodoka.

-Si- va dir el noi- esperava una ajuda per anar a la universitat, a la Today, d'aquí a dos anys. - va dir el noi. Aquest noi volia anar a la mateixa universitat que jo. I esperava el mateix regal que jo.

-Doncs no! - va dir el meu pare- ni és aquest el vostre regal.

-Akane, el teu regal és ... - va dir la meva mare posant-me davant d' en Ranma.

-Ranma, el teu regal és ... - va dir la mare d'aquest posant-davant de meu.

-¡Ell! - va dir el meu pare, assenyalant a el noi.

-¡Ella! - va dir el pare d' en Ranma, assenyalant-me a mi.

Els dos vam obrir molts els ulls, i les boques. Ens vam quedar muts, ens assenyalar l'un a l'altre, vam mirer a les nostres famílies, sense poder parlar.

No era possibles aquests bojos que teníem per famílies ens estaven regalant l'un a l'altre com si fos objectes.

-No és possible! Ella no pot ser el meu regal! - va dir a la fi en Ranma.

-Doncs ho és! - no sé qui ho va dir, jo era a schock, com aquest noi. Ens acabaven de regalar, ni tan sols ens van ficar en una caixa ni ens van embolicar.

-Ell té raó !, no som objectes! - vaig dir jo.

-Doncs d'ara en endavant sou promesos.

\- No pot ser, no puc ser el seu promès. No la conec de res.

-Vais a tenir tota una vida per conèixer-vos - va dir la meva mare.

-No ho vull !, té cara de ximple, i d'egòlatra. Sembla un presumit.- vaig dir jo.

\- i tu ets lletja !, Estàs grossa i no tens pits! - va dir ell. Va ser la primera vegada que vaig utilitzar el meu mall contra ell. Aquest jove no era educat.

-Gallimarsot !, Bruta! - va dir ell.

I jo li vaig contestar, i aquesta va ser la primera de les nostres baralles per tonteries que van ser moltes.

I enmig de la baralla.

-I ara us casareu! En dos minuts.

Hi ha es va tallar la nostra primera baralla. Una altra vegada vam mirar als nostres pares i a les meves germanes com si estiguessin bojos. I vam tornar a entrar a schock.

De res va servir negar-nos, enfadar. Mitjançant xantatges, coaccions, amenaces i altres trucs bruts, tres minuts després aquest noi desconegut i jo érem legalment marit i dona.

** Diari d'en Ranma**

Després d'una nit de malsons. El dia del meu aniversari, els meus pares em van portar a el dojo d'uns amics seus. Em van donar per regal a la filla més jove d'aquest matrimoni, i a mi em van regalar a ella ... i cinc minuts de conèixer-la, era la meva dona !.

Sabia que els meus pares estaven bojos, però que coneguessin a algú que estava tan bojos com ells, eren de campionat.

¡Presentar-me una noia !, prometre amb ella! I ¡Casar-me amb ella! I tot en només cinc minuts.

Segons la germana mitjana de l' Akane, aquesta estafadora de la Nabiki, tot va durar tres minuts i mig.

La sorpresa dels dos era enorme. ¡Casar-nos de cop !, Obligats a estar junts i tot amb setze anys !. Era molt fort.

El pitjor és que ens van obligar a anar junts a l'escola, ¡la de l'Akane! Sense moment per celebrar les noces, ni menjar de noces, ni celebració, ni res. Ens van casar en un dia normal, i a partir que es va acabar la cerimònia va ser un dia normal com tots els altres.

Un breu i normal dinar i sortir corrents a l'Furinkan, l'escola on anava la meva flamant esposa, i a partir d'aquest dia jo.

-Al sortir de l'escola tornar aquí, res de entretenir- vos per ahí.- ens van dir.

Sortim de el dojo i vam començar a discutir.

-No seré casada molt temps amb tu- va dir ella.

\- En un mes al no consumir el matrimoni, ens donaran el divorci.- vaig contestar jo a aquesta boja.

-No dormirem junts- va dir ella.

\- Qui vol dormir amb una pit pla com tu? - vaig contestar, i em va donar amb la seva motxilla. Aquesta noia era tot un homenot, amb una força de goril·la.

-Ets un tarat! - em va dir. I en aquest moment ens vam començar a discutir.

I sense adonar-nos, lluitant i discutint com dos nens vam arribar a les rodalies de l'escola.

El que va venir quan ens acostàvem a l'Furinkan va ser una bogeria.

** Diari conjunt de l'Akane i en Ranma, **(a partir d'ara en Ranma i l' Akane escriuran el diari de manera conjunta, canviant constantment d'escriptor)

Teníem les portes de l'Furinkan davant, quedava poc per entrar ...

I per aquesta porta va sortir una munió de nois, anaven vestits amb les vestimentes de les seccions esportives dels clubs de l'escola, i tot es van llançar sobre ella.

Jo em vaig quedar parat, al·lucinat. No sabia que cony era això, però no em va agradar, res. Que aquests trossos d'idiotes es llancessin sobre la meva ... la meva ... la meva ... la meva dona. No em va agradar. Vaig notar una cosa estranya, Serien gelosia?

-Sort amb mi.- deien uns- deixa't vèncer i ser la meva promesa- em deien altres. Jo vencia un darrere l'altre, No hi havia deixat a cap noi sencer. I vaig veure el malestar del meu ... el meu ... marit ?. I el que havia de venir després li agradaria menys ... tan poc com a mi.

Veure a, aquesta gallimarsot barallar i vèncer a aquests imbècils em va produir un sentiment estrany. Aquesta noia em començava a agradar.

\- Cada matí, es repeteix el mateix. Ells són uns ignorants. Creient que et venceran t' ataquen. Pensant que si et guanyen sortiran amb tu. Anhelen parar el vent amb les mans, i tu ets un huracà. Ignorant que no serà cap d'ells el destinat a ser el teu noio ... si no jo. El grandíssim ...! - davant nostre va aparèixer un poca cosa. Vestit com un lluitador de kendo, sense les proteccions, ni el casc. Aquest idiota es va tornar un malson.

-Qui aquest poca cosa? - em va preguntar el meu marit.

-El que tu has dit, un poca cosa - vaig contestar jo.

-Qui ets tu per parlar a la meva futura esposa d'aquesta manera tan familiar? - va dir aquest noi.

-Doncs jo sóc, jo! - vaig contestar- és natural que parli així a l' Akane.

-Ets un mal educat. Per dirigir-te a Akane Tendo. L'has de cridar senyoreta Akane Tendo. Futura senyora de número u de l'Furinkan, aquell que tots temen. Aquell que tots admiren. El tro blau. En Tatewaki Kuno.- es va presentar el trompellot.

-El tro Blau? - em va preguntar en Ranma-No és el nom d'una pel·lícula d'un helicòpter? -en Ranma era un bocamoll.

-Jo pensava que era una sèrie de televisió- vaig contestar jo. Quan volia jo era tan bocamoll com en Ranma.

-¡Prestar-me atenció! - va reclamar en Kuno.- No em ignoreu quan parlo! - aquest ximple era un presumit de campionat.

-No hem d'entrar? És el meu primer dia i no vull arribar tard- li vaig dir a la meva dona. Però aquest energumen de Kuno no entenia que passàvem d'ell.

-Si, entrem, - per primera vegada no vaig voler enfrontar-me a en Kuno, vaig decidir ignorar-lo, el que es mereixia. Però ell no ho va entendre així. I va apuntar amb la seva espasa de bambú a en Ranma.

-Jo Tatewaki Kuno, allunyo els de l'Akane Tendo, no permeto que ningú s'acosti a la meva futura esposa, i amb tu, faré el mateix. Jo Tatewaki Kuno venceré a ... a ... .- el molt imbècil va descobrir que no sabia com em deia.-Qui carai ets? I quina relació tens amb ella?

-La meva relació amb ella és ... - vaig dir.

-T'he preguntant abans pel teu nom !, Contesta en aquest ordre!

Em va enfurismar, era un pedant.

-El meu nom és Ranma Saotome i avui la meva família m'ha portat al seu dojo per ...

-¡ Ha veure el que comptes Ranma- li vaig tallar.

-Jo li anava a explicar ... - va dir en Ranma.

-¡Parlas amb molta familiaritat a l' Akane- va dir furiós en Kuno- jo t'ensenyaré el degut respecte.- i va atacar amb la seva espasa a en Ranma i aquest la va esquivar.

\- La meva relació amb l'Akane. - vaig dir jo enfadat- els dos som els hereus de les dues branques de l'estil de lluita tot val, és normal que ens coneguem i ampliem els nostres coneixements, amb els coneixements de l'altre- em vaig negar a dir-li que ens van casar fa una poques hores. Veient el boig que estava aquest noi.

-¡Entrenar amb l' Akane! va dir aquest noi a la vora de la histèria.-¡Passar hores amb ella,! - cada cop estava més histèric - No ho permetré!

I en Tatewaki Kuno va atacar a en Ranma.

Per primera vegada vaig veure lluitar a en Ranma i era un geni. Esquivava els cops d'en Kuno. Per primera vegada en Kuno tenia un rival superior a ell.

Al veure's vençut en Kuno va canviar d'estratègia. I es va llançar sobre l' Akane i la va abraçar.

-¡L' Akane serà meva i de ningú més! - va dir aquest boig. I per primer cop, va rebre un cop combinat meu i de l'Akane. Va ser el primer a rebre un cop combinat de les dues escoles de tot s'hi val. Amb ell vam estrenar aquest atac, aquest noi va sortir volant i es va perdre en l'horitzó. Kuno en va rebre moltes vegades aquest atac. I mai aprendria a estar lluny de nosaltres, i no molestar.

-Però a l'entrar vam descobrir que la Nabiki havia fet de les seves.

L' Akane no m'havia advertit com era la seva germana mitjana. Estafadora, xantatgista, xafardera. No podia quedar-se callada. Havia de comptar tot ... a canvi de certa quantitat de diners.

I el meu casament llampec era tot un negoci brillant per a aquesta mercenària. El nom de mercenària l'hi va donar la pròpia Akane.

I tant que l'hi vaig donar jo, portava anys extorsionant-me. Si la meva mare em prohibia menjar gelat i jo ho feia a amagada, arribava ella i em feia xantatge per no dir- ho. Em va treure molts diners i no vaig poder comprar-me molta roba i coses per culpa seva, fins i tot no vaig poder anar de viatge amb les meves amiga, per culpa seva. Però tard o d'hora em cobraré els interessos.

Arribem a la nostra classe, el professor encara no havia d'arribar i tots els nostres companys, ens van mirar.

-Què en secret ho has fet? - em van preguntar les meves amigues.

-Ell que? - vaig preguntar.

-¡ Tenir promès i casar-te en menys de cinc minuts! - va dir la Yuka meva amiga.

En Ranma i jo ens vam mirar sorpresos.

-Com ho han sabut? - li vaig preguntar a l' Akane. Ella no va trigar ni un segon a donar-me la resposta.

-¡La Nabiki !, Ara ja ho ha de saber tota l'escola! - en el descans mentre menjàvem amagats de l'assetjament dels nostres companys, la meva dona em va explicar les formes de la Nabiki de fer diners, cap d'ella molt legal.

Però abans d'això, abans de l'hora del menjar. El nostre professor va entrar a classe, va mirar els grups de gent parlant del nostre matrimoni. Ens va mirar a nosaltres. Li va molestar que no ho vam saludar a l'entrar. I a l'anar a tancar la porta, en Kuno va entrar com una locomotora, furiós. Sens dubte ja sabia que havia passat entre en Ranma i jo.

Aquest energumen va atropellar el pobre professor que va sortir volant per una finestra, el pobre va estar unes setmanes de baixa a l'hospital.

-No ho consentiré- va dir en Kuno- no consentiré que aquestes noces sigui oficial. Jo us divorciaré. I l'única forma de divorciar és ... Matar Saotome! - I em va atacar.

Va semblar natural, sense pensar-ho. Però a l'atacar-li vaig donar el meu millor cop de puny. I alhora l' Akane li va donar un altre. Aquesta forma de defensar-nos es va tornar la nostra marca de fabrica contra aquest idiota cada vegada que un dels dos era atacats per aquest inaguantable d' en Kuno. I aquest idiota va volar com abans ho va fer el professor. Des d'aquest dia els dos defensàvem a l'altre sense pensar-ho, de forma automàtica.

Aquest dia a l'escola va ser un suplici, persecucions dels nostres companys, assetjament d'en Kuno, xantatges de la Nabiki, assetjament d' en Kuno. Càstigs dels professors.

L' Akane s'ha oblidat més assetjament d' en Kuno, per tercera, quarta ... i novena vegada, ens assetjament i ella i jo ho enviem a volar, però sempre tornava, que malson d'oncle !. Sortim cansats de l'escola, havia estat un dia de malson. Però el que ens esperava a el tornar a el dojo ... cap s'ho esperava a casa, ni l' Akane ni jo ho esperàvem.

** Diari de la Nabiki**.

Tot va ser segons el meu pla. Vaig ser jo qui va dissenyar el pla per casar-los en cinc minuts, però com eren tan ximples els dos, només necessitem tres minuts per casar-los. Vaig sortir aviat de casa i vaig vendre la informació del casament al Furinkan. Quan vaig veure que els dos nuvis arribaven a l'escola, i vaig veure com feien volar a en Tatewaki, el vaig anar a buscar i li vaig explicar tot, bé li vaig vendre la informació. En Tatewaki va sortir de la meva classe i la seva, som companys de classe, a la recerca d' en Ranma, per divorciar-lo, millor dit matar-lo, de l'Akane.

Al veure'l volar per segona vegada, vaig suposar que en Ranma o l' Akane o els dos eren responsables, de transformar a en Tatewaki en una avioneta, no vaig mirar com volava. I em vaig escapar de l'escola i vaig tornar a el dojo. Allà amb la família i els Saotome vam deixar tot a punt per quan tornessin als nuvis. No s'esperaven la que li venia a sobre.

** Diari conjunt d'en Ranma i l' Akane**_ (tornen a escriure de manera conjunta el diari, canviant d'escriptor de forma inesperada contínuament)__ ._

Vam arribem a el dojo, em va semblar que es respirava un ambient estrany. Ens va rebre tota la família. Tant la meva com la de meva prometre ... espòs, se m'oblidava que estàvem casats. Després d'aquest dia de malsons. Amb tots els membres de la família esperant-nos a la porta. Un fred calfred em va recórrer l'esquena, i a mirar a en Ranma vaig saber que a ell també li va passar. Aquesta boja família tenia alguna cosa en ment.

-Bon dia! - ens van dir tots, aquests va ser la confirmació que alguna cosa havien planejat, a sobre que estigués la Nabiki, que s'hagués saltat les classes ... tot junt no era bo, per res de bo.

L' Akane ja m'havia posat en guàrdia contra la Nabiki, durant l'hora del dinar i el retorn a el dojo. La seva desaparició de l'Furinkan la va escamar. A part durant el retorn a el dojo vam tenir diverses trobades amb aquest tal Kuno. Definitivament no aprenia. I en el dojo Tendo havia alguna cosa estranya, estava clar que a l' Akane i a mi ens esperava un parany.

-¡Ranma, Akane¡ a partir d'avui dormireu junts a l'habitació de convidats- va dir el meu pare sense embuts, abordat el tema fins i tot abans de deixar anar les carteres escolars.

Els dos obrim molt els ulls i boques.

-Però si no ens coneixem- vaig dir jo- no dormiré amb ell.

-Qui vol dormir amb tu? - va dir en Ranma, - per descomptat que jo mai dormiria amb una noia tan lletja com tu.

Ella em va mirar com si volgués matar-me i em va pegar amb el seu famós mall, no seria l'última vegada que aquesta gallimarsot ho faria servir amb mi. Jo vaig trigar molt en tenir la boqueta tancada.

Gallimarsot? Ranma vam quedar que mentre escrivíssim el diari conjunt no ens insultaríem.

També vam dir Akane, que no censuraríem res i el podríem comptar com va passar, i tu també m'has insultat.

Té raó, tornem a la història original ... No sé perquè hem escrit estàs ultimes línies, però no la esborrem.

Després d'aquesta breu reflexió tornem a quan li vaig enganxar a en Ranma amb el mall. Com és natural, en nosaltres i es va tornar habitual, ens enfadàvem i discutíem, ja sé que hem dit que no censurarem res, però no diré cap dels insults que ens vam dir. Tots els que ens coneixen els han sentit, i no cal repartir-los, una i altra vegada.

-Jo dormiré a la meva habitació- vaig dir enfadada.

\- I jo a la meva, A ... LA MEVA ... CASA!

-Impossible- va dir tio Soun- l'habitació de l'Akane ja no existeix. L'hem utilitzat per ampliar les habitacions de la Nabiki i la Kasumi.

\- I la d' en Ranma a casa meva per fer un bany.

Els dos ens vam mirar, i vam sortir corrent jo en direcció a casa meva, per descobrir que el meu pare no ens va mentir, la meva habitació era un bany amb jacuzzi inclòs. A el tornar a el dojo Tendo vaig veure a l' Akane, plorosa, la seva habitació tampoc existia. Aquesta família de bojos havien treballat amb rapidesa per deixar-nos sense habitació. En poques hores havien reformat totalment les dues cases.

Ens van portar a l'habitació d'hostes. Allí estaven els nostres mobles, les nostres coses, tretes de les nostres antigues i ja no existents habitacions. I en un costat de l'habitació hi havia un llit molt, molt petit. Si dominem els dos-hi havíem de dormir enganxats, però els que més ens estrany va ser el terra, no era de fusta, sinó metàl·lic.

L'Akane i jo ens vam mirar estranyats, no compreníem per que aquest sòl. Havia de ser un altre pla d'aquests bojos.

-Jo dormo al llit-li vaig dir a en Ranma- tu en un futon.

-Hi estic d'acord- em va dir el meu marit.

No ens vam adonar com ens mirava nostra família. Si la nostra família, ja començàvem a acceptar que érem una família Aquest somriure en els seus rostres significava que el nostre plans de dormir separats no es complirien.

Vam fer els deures a la nostra nova habitació, cadascú en el seu escriptori. I ens van cridar per sopar. Vam baixar callats, tenint por del pitjor.

Però no, el sopar fet per la meva mare, la senyora Naoko Tendo i la seva filla laKasumi va ser excel·lent. La Kasumi era una bona cuinera, tot el contrari que L' Akane, quant les qualitats culinàries de la Nabiki ... mai ho hem sabut. La Nabiki era bona per estafar, fer xantatge, i viure a costa del proïsme. Com ho sabia Akane ... i jo vaig esbrinar molt aviat.

A la fi del sopar, sense temps per veure la tele, i deixar- nos reposar el sopar ...

-Ara a dormir! - va dir la mare- i ens van portar al meu marit a mi a la nostra nova habitació.

Només entrar vam sentir un soroll a la porta. I vam comprovar que havien instal·lat un forrellat automàtic. Ens havien tancat!

-La finestra Ranma! - vaig cridar, i va ser llavors quan em vaig adonar que des que el vaig conèixer no ho havia cridat pel seu cognom, com havia de ser. Ni havia utilitzat el kun. I ell tampoc ho havia fet amb mi. Des del principi ens vam tractar d'una manera molt familiar

\- No es obre- va dir en Ranma, traient-me de la meva pensaments- també han instal·lat una assegurança a la finestra. I per molt fort que siguem tu i jo no aconseguirem ni trencar ni la porta ni la finestra.- va baixar el cap i va dir vermell com un tomàquet- estem tancats.

-Teniu cinc minuts per acostar- vos- vam sentim dir a la Nabiki- o ...

Ens vam mirar no vam entendre l'amenaça de la Nabiki.

L' Akane em va mirar i furiosa em va dir.

-¡Torna' t mentre em canvi!, ¡I que no se't passi tornar-te!

\- El mateix et dic! - vaig contestar

I ens vam començar a canviar donant-nos l'esquena, tot i que vaig confessar a en Ranma que varies vegades se me'n va anar la vista cap enrere. En Ranma tenia un bon cos, era maco, encara que un cregut i un ximple. I tan tímid com jo.

Quan em vaig posar el pijama li vaig dir

-Ja et pots tornar-li vaig dir al meu tímid espòs. Ell es va girar i em va mirar avergonyit i amb timidesa i jo ho vaig mirar igual.

-On hi ha un futon on anar a dormir? - va preguntar el meu marit. A mi també se m'havia anat la vista cap enrere mentre ens canviàvem de roba, l' Akane era, i és, molt maca.

I encara el vam buscar, no el trobem, només unes mantes que en Ranma va posar a terra. Jo em vaig ficar al llit al llit. En Ranma en aquest futó improvisat i de cop i volta.

-Han passat els cinc minuts suposo que esteu ficats al llit al llit, és pel vostre bé.- va cridar la Nabiki. Ens va sorprès Vam sentir un soroll estrany i en Ranma va saltar cridant de dolor i va caure al llit.

-Què fas al meu llit? - va cridar furiosa l' Akane.

-Em ha donat rampa !, aquest terra està electrificat!

-I jo vaig i m'ho crec! - vaig dir incrèdula. I vaig baixar del llit i vaig pujar a l'instant. Era cert aquest sòl estava electrificat.

Aquests bojos de la família havien pensat amb tot. Ens havien tancat en una habitació, sense possibilitat de fugir. Ens van electrificar el sòl per haver de dormir al mateix llit, per tant, massa petit.

Vam haver de anar a dormir junts, massa junts. Ens vam mirar rubotitzar, amb timidesa. Ell estava molt nerviós i espantat. Mai havia tingut tan a prop a una dona. I jo estava igual de espantada i nerviosa. Tots els nois que se m'havien apropat tant com ell estava ara els vaig enviar a volar, però amb en Ranma no vaig poder.

L' Akane i jo estàvem tan enganxats, en un llit tan petit. Sense poder-nos moure, per por de caure i donar-nos un enrampada en aquest sòl electrificat, que vam haver de abraçar-nos per no caure. Encara que abans d'aquests els vam caure del llit varies vegades, caient sobre aquest sòl tan assassí.

I vam haver de evitar l'un a l'altre que caiguéssim. A la fi vam aconseguir dormim, i a la fi vam passar la primera nit junts.

Jo de nena havia somiat amb una nit de noces fantàstica, com es veia a les pel·lícules, i en Ranma em va confessar que ell esperava una altra cosa, imaginar, de la seva nit de noces. I en la nostra realitat va ser una tortura.

Vaig despertar i estava abraçat a l' Akane, em vaig posar nerviós, però se sentia d'allò més bé, l' Akane feia olor de meravella, la seva olor personal era suau i dolç. I adormida semblava un àngel. No vaig poder evitar adormir- me i he de confessar que ho vaig fer de meravella en braços d'aquesta deessa.

Quan vaig despertar en braços d' en Ranma, em enfurismar, vaig tenir ganes de pegar-li un cop de peu i enviar-lo a volar ... però em alguna cosa em va aturar. En Ranma era càlid, en els seus braços em vaig sentir protegida, fins i tot volguda, era guapo i movia lleugerament els llavis al dormir. Em va agradar estar en els seus braços. Vaig sentir que era diferent als nois que havia conegut fins llavors. I em vaig tornar a dormir tranquil, dormir en braços d en Ranma em portava a un món fantàstic d'elfs i follets i unicorns. Ý ell i jo ballant a la llum de la lluna.

El despertar va ser horrible, va sonar una música estrident i ens vam incorporar els dos al llit espantats. Es va obrir la porta i va entrar tota la família. Les dones van agafar a l'Akane. I el meu pare i el meu sogre a mi. Ens van baixar a el bany. Elles van despullar a l'Akane i les van llançar al bany i el meu pare i oncle Soun em van despullar a mi i em van llançar al bany ... al costat de l' Akane. Els dos nus cara a cara, tapant-nos les nostres parts íntimes, ruboritzats. I desitjant matar a aquesta família nostra.

-No em miris !, Si ho fas et mato! - vaig dir jo a aquest pervertit.

-Tu tampoc em miris !, Ni se t'acudeixi! - em va contestar ell furiós.

No teníem amb què tapar-nos. Estàvem nus, espantats i vermells com un tomàquet.

-¡Ranma¡ tens cinc segons per fregar-la esquena al teu dona- va dir la Nabiki, a aquesta cunyada meva la mataria, si l' Akane no ho feia abans.

-Em nego! - vaig cridar. I com a l'habitació. Ens van castigar amb una descàrrega. Aquesta família de bojos ens estaven ensenyant a ser marit i dona a la força. Si no fèiem el que ells volien ens castigaven. I si ho fèiem ... no ens premiaven. Ens estaven domesticant com es fa amb els animals.

Ens vam haver de fregar l'esquena mútuament. I banyar-nos junts, ens miràvem amb odi, encara que en el fons els dos érem víctimes. I em va agradar mirar-nos mentre ens vam banyar.

Vam sortit furiosos de el bany, i vam mirar malament a la família, sobretot a la Nabiki, l'artífex d'aquest pla. Però quan l'anàvem a atacar ens va ensenyar les fotos de nosaltres al bany i dormint abraçats, com em va dir l'Akane, la seva germana era harpia xantatgista.

Vam esmorzar i vam sortir corrent a l'Furinkan. A viure un altre dia de malson. Encara que aquest dia en Kuno va ser més pesat. Va aparèixer més vegades, va volar més lluny, gràcies a mi i el meu marit, i els seu vols va arribar cada vegada més lluny.

A el tornar a el dojo, ens van obligar a entrenar junts, va ser el primer dia que ho vam fer, es va tornar un costum que va acabar per agradar-nos. En Ranma es negava a atacar-me, no em volia fer mal. Però a la fi vam arribar a un acord i a la fi aquests entrenaments van ser divertits. En Ranma era molt bo i vaig aprendre molt d'ell.

I jo d'ella. No era dolenta com lluitadora, estava ben entrenada. A l'estar sempre junts, el frec es va tornar amistat, després estima i a la fi a afecte. Ens vam tornar inseparable. Ens seguíem lluitant per tonteries, però érem bons amics i no perquè així ho van voler els nostres pares, la qual vam ser perquè així ho vam voler nosaltres. Encara que sempre ho neguem.

Vam començar a sortir a el cinema, a prendre alguna cosa. Primer per decisió del nostre pares, després per que els dos volíem sortir junts, estar junts i divertir-nos junts. Però com era natural en nosaltres negàvem que ens volíem. Era evident per a tothom ... menys per a nosaltres dos. El nostre estúpid orgull no ens va deixar confessar el que és evident.

Tots es va tornar molt tranquils, si vivint al costat d'una família com la nostra es pot dir viure tranquils, a part de les nostres contínues baralles ... es va tornar tranquil fins que van arribar aquests ...

Si ens va semblar estrany la rapidesa amb què ens van casar, quan vam saber la veritat sobre aquesta rapidesa vam al·lucinar, tant l' Akane com jo vam descobrir que els nostres pares estaven bojos. I que ens havien ficat en un bon embolic.

Un dia de festa mentre esmorzàvem, un dia que jo i en Ranma volíem anar a fer un volt per un mercat, que es posava només un cop a el mes en un parc. Era més una fira, amb parades de menjar, de jocs ... i de venda, hi havia alguna cosa que ens interessava comprar a en Ranma i al mi.

Però els nostres plans es van anar a la porra, i tot per una aposta que el meu pare i en Soun van fer anys abans. Una aposta que se'ns van jugar als dos i van perdre. Sabíem que vam ser promesos abans de néixer, el que significava que tard o d'hora ens casarien. El que no imaginàvem el que acceleraria aquestes noces. El que ens vam assabentar aquell dia va ser perquè corria tanta pressa casar-nos. Per que només conèixer-nos vam ser casats, sense donar-nos temps a conèixer-nos.

Aquell matí a el dojo es van presentar dues parelles i els seus fills. La família Hibiki, amb el seu fill en Ryoga Hibiki, a què tant en Ranma com jo acabaríem dient porc o P- chan. Que pretendrien casar a P-chan, dic a Ryoga, amb mi, encara que poc temps després vam saber que tenia una núvia de nom Akari Unryu. El molt aprofitat pretenia ser el meu promès, sense deixar a aquesta noia.

I la família Kuonji, amb la seva filla Ukyo com a futura promesa meva. Cada família va exigir els seus drets, i la nostra van dir que en aquesta aposta va haver trampa, que van ser enganyats. La veritat és que així va ser. Aquestes dues famílies van utilitzar a un estafador a què deien King o el rei de la cartes, per poder arrabassar als dos panolis dels nostres pares als seus fills, és a dir l" Akane i jo.

Aquestes famílies van exigir el nostre divorci, i el casament amb els seus fills. Al no aconseguir res els seus fills es van quedar a Nerima, en Ryoga com un viatger, anant de el dojo a la casa de la seva nòvia, encara que la majoria de vegades es perdia i apareixia a l'altra punta de país, en poques paraules, la seva orientació era de deu sota zero. I Ukyo Kuonji muntant un restaurant, i vivint amb un noi anomenat Komatsu Kunoichi. Que va despertar més d'una suspicàcia al barri, dos nois de diferents sexe vivint junts.

'Però tu i jo també vivíem junts i érem de diferent sexe !! No sabia que fossis tan conservador Ranma.

Si, Akane, llevat que tu i jo vivíem amb la família, i gairebé sempre se sumava la mía.¡ I estàvem casats¡

Aquests dos ocells molestos es van sumar a en Kuno, sempre emprenyant, i pretenent que ens divorciéssim. Sempre fent el possible perquè ens baralléssim, i més d'una vegada ho van aconseguir. Fins que es van adonar que la millor de divorciar eren que l' Akane o jo féssim una visita eterna al paradís.

Encara que algunes vegada ens van ajudar a resoldre els nostres problemes, sempre tenien alguna intenció oculta en aquesta ajuda.

A aquests dos afegim a la boja germana d' en Kuno, la Kodachi. En una competició de la seva escola contra la nostra, va voler eliminar a la seva competidora, és a dir l' Akane, i en una visita nocturna, va entrar a la nostra habitació. Tenint en compte que el sòl estava electrificat, no va tenir una bona rebuda, aquest sòl ens va salvar de diversos atacs, a la fi va ser més una benedicció que un atac.

Però també va veure a en Ranma, i va quedar enamorada d'ell. Una altra boja que volia robar-me el meu home !. El dia de la competició, la Kodachi em va guanyar, però a jugar brut va ser desqualificada. I vaig guanyar. Però va ser la quarta que es va sumar a voler-nos separar.

Però encara quedaven dos, i aquests dos serien els més perillosos, però abans va passar una cosa.

\- Ahir - em va dir- vaig sentir al teu pare i al meu, et portaren d'entrenament..

-No és la primera vegada- vaig dir despreocupat- no et preocupis, serà una tècnica una mica beneita -però al veure-la tan preocupada, a la vora de plor- És que no et vols separar de mi? - vaig dir rient.

Aquest egòlatra, imbècil de cul! Sempre havia de destrossar els bons moments. Jo preocupada i ell s'ho prenia a broma.

-No és això !, Et volen dur a la Xina! - li vaig cridar.

-A ... a ... Xi ... la Xina? - va preguntar sorprès - Per què? Aquí hi ha moltes zones on entrenar. Podíem anar tots quatre. Ells dos i nosaltres dos. Potser tinguin per ensenyar-nos bones tècniques, encara que ho dubto.- no era el primer viatge d'entrenament dels quatre. ni seria el primer que l 'Akane i jo ens vam penedir d'haver anat.

\- Jo no aniré en aquest viatge, no em portaran- vaig dir- et portarien a una zona especial d'entrenament.

\- I que té d'especial aquesta zona? - vaig preguntar jo, a l' Akane no li agradava que per estava una mica la preocupava.

-Es diu Jusenkyo- em va dir.

\- Jusenkyo? - em sonava d'alguna cosa, el meu pare feia anys va comentar aquest nom per telèfon, ara suposo que va ser oncle Soun. L' Akane s'havia informat i em va donar un llibret que va comprar sobre aquest lloc i jo ho vaig començar a llegir, i a el fer-ho vaig comprendre la seva por.

Aquestes zona era un lloc d'entrenament molt perillós. Hi havia centenars de llacunes, en cadascuna havia mort ofegat un ésser. Si queies a la llacuna del panda ofegat, et transformaves en panda, però amb aigua calenta tornaves al teu cos normal, però des d'aquest moment l'aigua freda et tornava a panda i necessitaves aigua calenta per tornar a ser tu mateix.

Hi havia centenars de llacunes i cadascuna amb la seva maledicció. Igual que la llacuna del panda, hi havia la de l'ànec ofegat, la del porquet ofegat, o la del gat ofegat, en Ranma li tenia fòbia als gats ... I la de la noia ofegada. I jo havia tingut malsons d' en Ranma caient en aquesta llacuna. No li deixaria anar a aquest viatge, tenia un mal pressentiment, que al meu marit li passaria alguna cosa. Sempre que anaven els tres sols d'entrenament, en Ranma tornava ferit i furiós per la inutilitat d'aquests entrenaments.

-No aniries i punt. No em deixaràs sola. Hem d'acabar el treball d'aquest trimestre per a l'escola i no penso fer-ho sola.

L'Akane sempre anant per les branques, sempre dient una cosa quan volia dir una altra.

-Tu tens por que em passi alguna cosa? - vaig dir.

-¡Siiii¡- dir ella a la vora de el plor- tinc molta por que et passi alguna cosa, que caiguis en una llacuna i tornis un gos, o un ocellet. No aniràs- i es em va abraçar plorant. Sé que va ser espontani, que ho va fer moguda per la por que sentia. I va plorar amb molt de sentiment. Jo em vaig quedar estàtic, i després sense pensar-ho, la vaig abraçar, com ella va ser espontani sense pensar-ho. Va ser una cosa natural. Em va envair la seva pena i no vaig poder fer res més que consolar-la.

-No passarà res. Tindre curra- vaig intentar calmar-la però al 'mirar-la a la cara i veure aquesta careta de preocupació, aquells ulls plorosos suplicant que no fos. No vaig poder resistir i vaig claudicar. L' Akane sempre ha sabut com enfadar-me o com aconseguir que cedeixi als seus precs i aquesta vegada, com altres no vaig poder portar-li la contraria- D'acord! - vaig dir derrotat- tu guanyes. Em va abraçar amb més ganes i la seva cara es va il·luminar, les llàgrimes van desaparèixer per complet de la seva cara, i aquesta bonica somriure que il·lumina tot i sempre m'ha tornat boig, va aparèixer en la seva carteta.

Llavors ens vam adonar que ens havíem abraçats i ens vam separar ruboritzats, mirem a terra. Estàvem confosos, no vam tenir el valor de demanar-nos perdó ni tampoc ens enfadem, només vam sentir vergonya.

El dolent va ser comunicar-ho als nostres pares, es van enfadar molt. Es van voler portar a en Ranma a la força. Però quan le nostres mares es van assabentar de com era el lloc d'entrenament i de les malediccions de les llacunes ens van donar suport, com a resultat ... mai vam visitar Jusenkyo. Però això no va significar que tinguéssim problemes amb un poble que vivia a prop de Jusenkyo.

Com ha dit l' Akane, els problemes van venir a nosaltres. El culpable, el pervertit mestre dels nostres pares i els problemes que va ocasionar en el llogaret de les amazones quan era jove.

Quan eren joves, els nostres pares van tenir un mestre, un vell vividor i pervertit que els va ensenyar bé, i no només arts marcials, sinó a ser uns aprofitats, xantatgistes, pervertits, i lladres. D'acord vam anar coneixent aquesta faceta dels nostres pares ens vam anar avergonyint d'ells.

A part aquest vell pervertit els tenia atemorits. Es va instal·lar en el dojo a viure en el dojo. I ho va utilitzar com a base d'operacions per robar ropa interior femenina, tot el que li donava la gana. A part li agradava sobrar a les dones, llançant-se sobre els seus pits i era un borratxo. Vam parlar amb oncle Soun i el meu pare, però es van negar a fer-lo fora, el temien massa.

I encara que l' Akane i jo ho posàvem en orbita, per intentar abusar de l 'Akane, aquest vell sempre tornava.

Segons sembla el sensei dels nostres pares en la seva joventut va viatjar pel món, i era igual de libidinós, trampós, lladre que ho era ara. Va enganyar, va assetjar i va robar a varies d'aquest poble d'amazones, sobretot a una llavors jove i guapa amazona anomenada Cologne. Entre ells hi va haver alguna cosa més que assetjament i persecució. Els dos van sentir alguna cosa ell un per l'altre. Però com en Happosai no va poder frenar la seva depravada naturalesa, va haver de fugir perseguit per totes amazones a les que va enganyar, fins i tot la Cologne. En la seva fugida va robar tot el que va poder, i a la Cologne el cor, encara que mai ho va reconèixer, i per les lleis de la seva tribu s'havia de venjar.

Durant anys la Cologne va desitjar venjar-se i va anar ajornant aquesta venjança. No vam saber, fins temps després, per que va trigar tant a enviar a algú a matar-lo. I un dia, molts anys després, d'improvís un dia es va despertar i va enviar a algú, i aquest algú va anar al seu besnéta Shampoo, a matar en Happosai. I aquesta noia es va tornar un malson per a mi, però molt pitjor per a l' Akane.

Sense pensar-ho, sense adonar-nos havia passat un mes, no, una mica més d'un mes d'estar casats !, No havíem consumat el matrimoni per tant podíem divorciar!

Però, en aquest poc més d'un mes sense voler-ho ens havíem tornat inseparables, ja no concebíem la vida sense l'altre. Encara que com era normal en nosaltres no ho vam reconèixer. Si un defecte teníem, i tenim, Ranma i jo és el nostre enorme orgull, gran, monumental. Aquest orgull que no ens deixava reconèixer que ens volíem amb bogeria. El negàvem a cada moment, i dèiem el contrari que pensem, ¡Reconèixer que jo estava enamorada d'aquest nen ximple immadur !, Mai !, per això sempre ho insultava, tot i que adorava que em agafés en els seus forts braços per salvar-me.

A mi em passava el mateix que l' Akane. ¡Reconèixer que estava bojament enamorat de l'Akane !, Ni en somnis !. Bé, en somnis si ho reconeixia, però en realitat el meu gran orgull m'impedia dir la veritat, que aquesta noia a la qual jo deia gallimarsot, en realitat em semblava la noia més bonica i especial de el món. M'agradava agafar en braços per salvar-la, ¡tenir-la a prop era tan agradable!

A banda teníem un altre enemic que ens impedia declarar-nos, els dos érem molt, però molt tímids. Aquesta timidesa ens impedia agafar-nos de la mans, abraçar-nos, fins a la data només ho vam fer una vegada. O mirar-nos als ulls sense ruboritzar-nos. Vam intentar amagar que ens volíem, però no vam enganyar a ningú, ni tan sols a nosaltres. I no vam demanar l'anul·lació del nostre matrimoni per no consumar- ho.

Però ens hem desviat del tema, tornem a l'arribada de la Shampoo, i els problemes que ens va causar.

L'arribada de la Shampoo va coincidir després de vèncer dos patinadors bojos. En Mikado Sanzenin, un boig faldiller que s'enorgullia d'haver besat a gairebé mil dones i ella Azausa Shiratori, una boja cleptòmana, que es quedava amb tot que s'encapritxava i fins i tot li posava nom.

Ens van reptar per una ximpleria, a una lluita amb patins. En ella entre altres coses, van usar una tècnica molt bruta per separar-nos, però no ho van aconseguir. I ell va intentar besar diverses vegades a l,' Akane, i jo li vaig prometre que si ho intentava el matava, i ell va riure. Però a la fi va acabar en llitera i van ser aquesta parella la que va acabar separant-se, perquè ni Akane ni jo ho vam tornar a veure.

Durant aquesta lluita vaig caure a l'aigua i en Ranma em va haver de salvar, descobrint que jo nedava com un maó. Quan em vaig despertar en un llit de la infermeria de l'institut, estaven amb mi dues de les meves amigues i en Ranma, encara que no ho aparentava jo sabia que ell estava preocupat.

I llavors es va sentir uns cops i buit va aparèixer en una paret, i per aquest forat va entrar una noia desconeguda, una noia que després sabíem que es deia Shampoo.

-Jo buscar a Happosai, ell estar a prop. Vosaltres dir on estar.- ens va dir aquesta noia desconeguda.

Nosaltres encara no coneixíem a aquest vell verd.

-No sabem que parles- va dir l' Akane- Digues-nos què o qui aquest Happosai.

\- Vosaltres mentir, jo veure la vostra lluita contra aquests idiotes patinadors. Vosaltres utilitzar tècniques de l'escola d' en Happosai.

En Ranma i jo ens vam mirar sorpresos. Els dos utilitzem les tècniques ensenyades pels nostres pares. I això li vam dir a aquesta noia.

-Vosaltres mentir, vosaltres amagar a en Happosai- va dir aquesta boja.

-Com és aquest en Happosai? - va preguntar en Ranma.

\- Baixet, la mateixa mida àvia- això ho explicava tot. Com anàvem a saber la mida de l'àvia d'aquesta noia?

-Doncs estar de sort he vist sortir de l'escola un vell d'aquesta característiques, anava en direcció a l'estació.

La noia va mirar a en Ranma i va sortir corrent pel forat que ella mateixa va crear.

-¡FUGIM¡- Vaig dir abans que aquesta boja torni! - i jo, l' Akane i les seves dues amigues ens vam donar a la fuga. Vam escapar d'aquesta boja ... però no per mot temps. El destí ens la tornaria a creuar en el nostre camí. I seria aviat, massa aviat. I les nostres vides es complicarien molt.

En Ranma té raó, a partir d'aquest dia anàvem a tenir un problemes després d'un altre amb aquesta noia. Estàvem de tornada a el dojo i aquesta noia va aparèixer destrossant una paret, aquesta noia era ximple no sabia utilitzar les portes, sempre que apareixia en el dojo ens destrossava la parets, el paleta, es va fer d'or. Però a la fi Nabiki es fart i la va demandar aquesta noia del dimoni.

-Jo ser Shampoo! I venir a buscar a en Happosai, ha d'estar aquí- jo i en Ranma vam sospirar amb designació, ens havia tornat a trobar. Però els nostres pares es van quedar blancs. Que sabien alguna cosa era segur.

-Ho sento jove- va dir la mare- però no coneixem ningú amb aquest nom. Vaig mirar a la meva mare, indubtablement mentia. Els nostres pares sabien alguna cosa d'aquesta persona. Que ni en Ranma ni jo encara no teníem el disgust de conèixer.

Si, ho coneixeríem aviat, massa aviat. I ens va ficar en infinitat de problemes.

-¡ No ser veritat¡ segons detectiu dir -va contestar aquesta bruixa- Happosai tenir dos alumnes. Ells ser Tendo i Saotome. Tendo tenir un dojo. Únic dojo Tendo al Japó ser aquest. - va assenyalar als meus pare i al de l' 'Akane - ¿ser alumnes de en Happosai i jo venjar. I fer-ho en els vostres fills, ells morir- i es va llançar sobre l' Akane.

Aquesta boja es va llançar sobre mi amb un artefacte, jo vaig aturar l'arma però aquesta noia era molt forta, i vaig anar cedint, en pocs segons em donaria un cop. I en Ranma va sortir a defensar-me, li va donar un cop de peu a aquesta arma que va anar a caure al cap d'aquesta xineta deixar-la K.O.. Que problemes vam tenir amb ella a prop.

I tant que ens va causar problemes. Aquesta acció meva de salvar l' Akane ens va ficar en un bon embolic. No coneixíem les lleis del seu poble, ni tampoc ho insistents que eren. L' Akane i jo estàvem en un bon embolic.

Quan aquesta noia va despertar, em va mirar, es va llançar a sobre de mi. I em va cridar Airen, que després sabríem que significava alguna cosa com amor o espòs. Em va deixar sorprès, segons després jo estava noquejat pel cop de l'Akane.

Jo a veure a aquesta gata en zel, abraçant a en Ranma, em vaig enfurismar, i sense pensar-vaig atacar al meu marit. Ell i jo vam discutir.

-Si tant t'agrada aquesta noia divorcia't de mi i casar-te amb ella- vaig dir jo.

-Qui vol divorciar-te de tu? No vull a aquesta noia- em va dir ell. Fins molt temps després no ens vam adonar del que acabava de dir.

Molt temps després Akane ?, Però si ens vam adonar més d'un any després!

Un any o més. Hem de reconèixer-Ranma, tu i jo sempre hem estat una mica curts.

Tornem a la història. Ens havíem quedat quan jo i en Ranma ens barallem i ell va negar sense adonar-se que no volia divorciar-se de mi.

-Per mi et pot quedar amb ella- vaig dir això furiosa- gairebé amb ganes de plorar.

En Ranma enfurismat va apartar a aquesta boja, i em va mirar.

-No la vull! - li contesti ja fart, i em vaig encarar a la meva dona. Podia ser que la Shampoo fos més escultural que l' Akane i amb més pit ... però mai em va agradar. L' Akane era millor que ella, sempre ho va ser. Millor que la Shampoo i les altres dues boges, encara que en aquesta època jo ho negava.

-I perquè t'abraça? - em va contestar l' Akane.

-No ho sé – vaig contestar, i aquesta noia ens va donar un llibre amb les seves lleis. Si una estrangera la vencia en combat, li havia de donar el petó de la mort, l'havia de seguir i matar-la.

El que posava si un home la vencia va deixar blanc a en Ranma i jo el vaig llegir. Si un home vencia a una amazona, aquest home seria el seu Airen i havia de casar-se amb ella.

El problema era que en Ranma i jo estàvem casats. Per tant em va donar el petó de la mort, amb ell que va jurar matar-me, per després casar-se amb en Ranma.

Aquest dia va ser un suplici,la Shampoo ens va seguir contínuament, jo fugia amb l' Akane en els meus braços i aquesta boja ens seguia destrossant tot al seu pas. Va deixar el dojo en gairebé ruïnes.

Aquesta nit a l'anar a dormir l' Akane i jo vam discutir i vam dormir esquena contra esquena, en constant perill de caure a terra.

A mitja nit vam sentir obrir-se la finestra i entrar a algú, que a posar els peus a terra va cridar i va fugir. Beneït sòl electrificat, ens havia salvat de nou, aquesta vegada de la Shampoo, mai vam saber que es proposava fer-nos.

Els dies següent van ser un suplici. Sempre perseguits per alguns dels nostres rivals, sobretot la Shampoo. Que al no veure caure al meu marit als seus peus em va deixar amnèsica. Vaig oblidat per complet a en Ranma, però si ella l'abraçava, si veia aquesta boja abraçar a aquest noi desconegut, que era per a mi en Ranma, em enfuriava i el pegava.

El doctor Tofu un metge amic de la família va aconseguir la cura. Peto el pobre estava perdudament enamorat de la Kasumi, i a veure-la va destrossar el llibre amb la cura.

A la fi vaig aconseguir que l' Akane deixés d'estar amnèsica. Va ser un mètode una mica bèstia, la vaig insultar fins que em va pegar. La Shampoo a el veure la partida perduda va tornar al seu poble ... tornaria amb la bruixa de la seva besàvia, Cologne i un oncle boig i miop enamorat de la Shampoo, aquest noi es deía Mousse. La Cologne va resultar una vella molesta. Si la Shampoo era una bruixa, la seva àvia era la reina de les bruixes. Sabia molts trucs i vaig aprendre algunes tècniques seves, però darrere d'això sempre estava que jo trenqués amb l' Akane, i em casés amb la seva néta.

Muntarien un restaurant de menjar xinès, explotarien a en Mousse, com a un esclau, i tractarien de totes formes que em divorciés de l'Akane, millor dit usarien tota classe de trucs bruts per matar l' Akane ... i en Mousse a mi quedar-se amb la Shampoo.

A l'arribar la troupe de la Shampoo, tot es va accelerar i van arribar els veritables problemes.

Va aparèixer a la fi en Happosai, i vam descobrir que era el major pervertit de el món. Es ficava a la nostra habitació, sense afectar-li el sòl elèctric, i robava el meu sostenidors i calcetes.

Robava tot el que podia, i tenia sota el seu control als nostres pares, que el temien.

Va aparèixer el director de l'Furinkan que va resultar ser el pare dels germans Kuno i vam descobrir que estava tant boig com els seus fills.

La professora Hinako, una nena que quan usava una tècnica especial es transformava una bella dona de cos molt bell, però tan infantil com quan tenia el cos de nena.

Ja amb els bojos junts ens van arribar els problemes, l' Akane i jo no vam tenir un dia tranquil en molt de temps.

Ens va arribar Taro Pantimedias, uns dels maleïts a Jusenkyo, va raptar a l' Akane, i jo vaig anar a salvar-la. En això em van ajudar els meus rivals, a la fi vam descobrir que tot era per culpa d' en Happosai, que el va banyar en un estany maleït i li va posar un nom horrorós. Tot el solucionem bé. Am Salvar a l' Akane.

I em Ranma i jo vam tornar a casa sans i estalvis. Estàvem sols en el dojo, i al pensar en Junsenkyo. La nostra conversa va anar a el moment que sent jo molt petit el meu pare em va voler portar a un viatge d'entrenament que durés molt anys. La meva mare el va convèncer, i no de bones formes, que no ho fes, el va ajudar una katana.

-Et imagines que la teva mare no hagués aconseguit convèncer el teu pare de quedar-se i entrenar-te a casa i fer petits viatges de diversos dies.- li vaig preguntar al meu marit.

\- No vull pensar-ho. Coneixent-m'hagués venut per menjar i després m'hagués robat. M'hauria usat per menjar. M'hagués sotmès a entrenaments infernals, com aquest Neko- ken. Sort que la meva mare em va salvar la segona vegada que ho va intentar, tot i que encara li tinc una mica de por als gats.

-Això no impedeix que de vegades entris en aquest estat.

\- Si, abans quan entrava a neko- ken l'única que em aconseguia tranquil·litzar era mare- vaig mirar a l' Akane- ara ets tu. Quan la meva mare veu com vaig a tu es posa gelosa.

Els dos ens vam reir.-És una sort que els dos tinguem mares- em va dir ella. I em va mirar amb pena- encara que jo vaig estar a punt de perdre la meva. Anava amb la meva mare, jo tenia uns cinc anys i va atrapar un assassí, odiava les nenes, deia que érem diables i la seva missió era exterminar-nos.- en Ranma em va mirar espantat- la policia estava a prop, però no podia fer res per por que ens fes mal. I de cop una pilota va rebotar en una paret i li va donar a l'assassí i el va noquejar. La policia el va atrapar.

En Ranma es va quedar blanc.

-Va veure a l'amo de la pilota, un nen de la meva edat. Estava espantat. Un policia el va cridar i va fugir espantat. Crec que aquest nen va llançar aquest pilota enfadat per alguna raó i li va donar a aquest home per casualitat ...

\- I li va donar a l'assassí. Recordo aquella pilota, era de Doraemon, m'agradava molt, li vaig posar el meu nom. Aquell dia em vaig enfadar amb el meu pare, i em vaig escapar, aquest pilota va ser la meva única joguina, el meu pare em venia les joguines per pagar-se els seus tiberis i vicis. Ho va voler vendre i jo vaig fugir. En un moment li vaig donar un cop de peu furiós li va donar a una paret i un home, vaig veure a la policia i em vaig espantar. Tenia por que em renyessin i vaig fugir.

-Ningú et va voler vaig renyar, et van voler felicitar per ajudar a atrapar aquest assassí i salvar la meva mare.-va dir l'Akane i em va abraçar, jo em vaig posar vermell- t'estic molt agraïda. Gràcies a tu la meva mare és viva.

-Agrair-lo a la meva mare per no deixar que el meu pare em portés d'entrenament ... i una nena que mai vaig saber el seu nom.

\- Una nena? - li vaig preguntar a Ranma.

\- Si!, una nena!. Com t'he dit. El meu pare venia Les meves joguines, per pagar-se els seus vicis, deia que un nen no podia tenir joguines que això era coses de nenes. Dies abans de voler vendre la meves pilota. El voler fer amb un osset de peluix, era un regal de la meva àvia, el seu últim regal avants de morir. I va fugir amb ell.- l' Akane em va mirar expectant- anava plorant, havia de tenir cinc o sis anys. No veia per on anava, en un moment vaig anar a creuar un carrer amb el semàfor vermell i una nena em va parar, havia de tenir la meva edat i em va dir "Ets ximple o que ?, no veus que et pot atropellar un cotxe? '. Jo la vaig mirar i vaig veure arribar al meu pare, em trauria l'osset i l'hi vaig donar a aquesta nena i li vaig dir que es deia ...

-Lleó- va contestar l'Akane- vaig veure com aquest nen s'espantava quan va arribar el seu pare, el va bufetejar i li va dir ' "Com t'atreveixes a fugir de mi ?. I es em va mirar, jo fugir espantada. No vaig poder fer res per aquest nen, aquest home em feia por. Quan vaig arribar a casa la meva mare em va preguntar pel osset. I jo li vaig dir que me'l va donar un nen, que un home dolent es el volia treure. Ella no em va dir res.

En Ranma sorprès em va mirar.

-Ens vam creuar dues vegades de nens, la primera vegada em vas salvar la vida. I vas salvar al meu osset. T'estic agraït.- vaig dir jo.

-La segona vegada, vas ser tu qui va salvar a la meva mare i a mi. I em vaig quedar amb la teva pilota et vaig buscar, però no et vaig trobat.- va contestar l'Akane.

-El karma va fer que tu em salvaràs i el karma va fer que jo salvés a la teva mare.- va ser llavors quan Ranma em va abraçat.- gràcies per salvar-me. Encara que crec que ens vam trobar moltes vegades. Ens vam creuar moltes vegades i no ens vam reconèixer.

-És cert, el destí va jugar amb nosaltres apropant-nos i allunyant-nos fins que a la fi ens vam trobar i ens van casar.- vaig dir jo-Saus que significa això Ranma?

\- Que una gallimarsot com tu i un bocamoll com jo estàvem destinats a estar junts ... encara que de vegades em pregunto que hagués passat si el meu pare m'hagués portat a aquest viatge d'entrenament.

-No ho sé. La promesa de matrimoni que van fer els nostres pares és anterior al nostre naixement- va dir l' Akane- haguessis estat molts anys viatjant.

\- Si, aquest boig m'hagués venut per menjar. M'hagués entrenat de forma més violenta. M'hagués fet passar gana i fred, al carrer, mentre ell vivia menjant bé i dormint en hotels.

-Penses que t'hauria portat a Jusenkyo?

-El pot apostar. I ara estaria maleït com en Taro. T'imagines que em convertís en noia?

Ella va riure

-I el teu pare a panda. Encara que no haguéssim conegut ni a en Ryoga ni a la Shampoo, ni a part d'aquests bojos.

-Alguna cosa em diu que estàvem destinats a conèixer a aquests i que en aquest cas alguns d'ells estarien també maleits- va dir en Ranma.

L'Akane va somriure.

-En Ryoga un porquet, com en diem. La Shampoo una gata i Mousse un ànec.- va dir la meva dona.

-En el mateix que en diem-vaig contestar- i ens donarien molts problemes.

Els dos riem, per aquesta ocurrència.

Vine! - li vaig dir a en Ranma t'haig de ensenyar alguna cosa. I el vaig portar al magatzem. Dins vaig agafar una caixa i a l'obrir-la li vaig ensenyar dos objectes a en Ranma.

-La meva pilota de Doraemon! - va mirar l'altre- meu osset Lleó.- vaig dir agafant-los i abraçant-lo, es van escapar les llàgrimes.- els he trobat molt a faltar. Gràcies per guarda'ls.

\- Són teus, els he guardat durant anys per retornar els - em va contestar l' Akane.

-No! Són els nostres, teus i meus, així el meu pare no podrà llevar-.nos

Vam tornar a la casa i allí estava tota la família, em vaig acostar a oncle Genma ... i el bufetejar davant la sorpresa de la família, en Ranma em va mirar sorprès.

-Et la devia, pel que li vas fer a Ranma de petit, si m'assabento d'alguna cosa més del que he sabut avui- i vaig posar una cara sinistre et pegaré fins a la fi dels temps- i vaig mirar al meu pare- i si tu vas participar en els negocis turbulents a costa de el meu "MARIT" et passarà el mateix

Tothom van mirar a l' Akane, jo vaig somriure, adorava a aquesta faceta de la meva Akane. Em vaig sentir orgullós d'ella, però el vaig dissimular, i vaig posar cara de sorpresa. La Nabiki em mirava, aquesta harpia podia imaginar-se qualsevol cosa.

L' Akane va mirar a la seva mare.

-¡Mama et tinc que explicar una cosa! - va dir alegre- avui em assabentat d'alguna cosa fantàstic- i va mirar a la meva mare i la Kasumi- podreu venir, a part us he de demanar un favor.

I les quatre dones van sortir.

-¡Va cuinar! - va anunciar i oncle Soun.

-Si! I nosaltres serem les víctimes - va dir el meu pare

-Jo he d'anar-me amb les mevess amigues- va anunciar la Nabiki.

Jo sabia que la cuina d'Akane era mortal, però les altres tres dones ajudant-la no ho seria tant, ¿Que dic? Llavors pensava que ni amb elles tres seria capaç de cuinar alguna cosa decent.

En Ranma només escriu tonteries. Des que va arribar tia Nodoka la meva cuina va millorar, però imaginant alguna cosa, una fugida vaig sortir i els vaig mirar.

-¡Quin fugi! Faré servir la Katana de tia Nodoka amb ell- vaig mirar a en Ranma que va empassar saliva i va assentir espantat. Els altres espantats com ell també van assentir.

I aquesta nit.

El sopar va ser especial, sobretot per a mi. La senyora Tendo, coneixedora que jo la vaig salvar, m'ho va agrair amb un sopar especial, només per a mi. I l' Akane em va preparar amb ajuda de la seva mare la meva i la Kasumi un pastís, que estava riquíssim.

-No és just que en Ranma tingui un sopar especial- dir la Nabiki enrabiada.

\- I tant que no ho és- vaig dir i jo- l' Akane em va salvar la vida dies abans i per això ha de compartir amb mi aquest sopar i el pastís- i això vaig fer li vaig donar la meitat a la meva dona. Mentre el meu pare i el meu sogre miraven amb enveja. És més el meu pare em va voler robar el meu tros de pastís, però l' Akane va saber com parar-lo. No va tornar a intentar-ho mai més.

Aquesta nit mentre ens ficàvem al llit vaig veure a en Ranma connectar un fil de terra a la finestra i un altre de terra a la maneta de la porta.

-Què fas Ranma? - vaig preguntar.

Ell em va mirar i va somriure.

-Ja veuràs! Con ens anem a riure una munt- va dir el meu marit, i anem al llit. A poc a poc el llit havia anat creixent, ara podiem dormir separar-amb comoditat, però seguíem dormint abraçats. Els dos ho neguem, però ens havíem acostumat a dormir junts. Em sentia còmoda dormir abraçada a ell.

I jo ja no sabia dormir sense tenir-la abraçada. Em desesperava quan s'apartava de mi, però els dos érem idiotes i negàvem la veritat, negàvem que ens volíem.

Aquesta nit algú va intentar forçar la finestra a l'estar connectada pel cable que va connectar en Ranma a terra, aquesta finestra també va quedar electrificada. L'intrús va cridar i va fugir, era la Shampoo, va ser en aquest instant que vaig descobrir el que havia fet en Ranma. També van intentar entrar per la porta, va ser la Nabiki per fer-nos fotos. A l'estar la porta electrificada Nabiki va rebre el seu merescut.

L' Akane i jo ens vam riure molt.

-Ha estat una bona idea-va dir la meva dona- de vegades tens bones idees.- i em va somriure.

Jo la vaig mirar seriosament.

-Tan sols a vegada?- vaig preguntar simulant estar enfadat- Avui a funcionat. Amb els altres funcionarà ... però només ho farà una vegada. No són de tot ximples i no cauran per segona vegada en el mateix parany.

I així va ser, vam idear milers de trampa que només funcionaven una vegada, a l'endemà havíem de tenir una altra idea. Ja ens estàvem cansat que ens molestessin cada nit.

Però ells també van idear trampa per separar-nos. Per exemple, en Ryoga i l' Ukyo ens van portar a una cova que separava parelles, a l'estar en Ranma i jo barallant-nos tota l'estona el seu pla li va sortir malament.

La Shampoo una nit va aconseguir passar una corda fina des de la finestra a una paret, passant per sobre del llit. I aquesta noia xinesa va lliscar per ella. L' Akane es va incorporar, va seure al llit, va treure del no-res unes tisores i va tallar la corda. La Shampoo va caure a l'electrificat sòl i cridant de dolor va fugir.

Tant en Ranma com jo vam utilitzar el parany elèctric que ens van posar els nostres pares als nostres plau, de vegades fins i tot la vam utilitzar en contra seu.

El temps va anar passant, vam tenir milers d'aventures, moltes d'elles absurdes.

Per exemple, per culpa d' en Ranma, una nina i jo vam intercanviar el cos, a la fi vaig recuperar el meu cos i vaig castigar a Ranma

Va aparèixer un tal Herb, un altre maleït atrapat en el seu cos maleït, em va desafiar atacant a l' Akane, i va fugir buscant el fi al seu problema. El vaig seguir, amb en Ryoga i en Mousse i després d'una batalla, aquest noi va aconseguir tornar-se de nou home, però la seva maledicció va seguir.

Però el pitjor problema va ser en Saffron. Ens va obligar a anar a la Xina, va segrestar a l' Akane, per culpa seva ella es va transformar en nina i per salvar-la vaig haver de fer servir l'aigua del Zhou Quan xian, o alguna cosa així, per salvar-la. Per moment la vaig creure morta i em vaig espantar, però ella va despertar i em vaig alegrar.

A tornar al Japó, van demanar als nostres pares un casament normal, amb cerimònia. La primera va ser una freda i obligada signatura de documents. En Ranma i jo volíem una cerimònia amb què demostrar que ens acceptàvem i ens volíem, havíem acceptat això, el viatge a la Xina ens va fer confessar la veritat, que ens estimàvem.

Com és natural no va ser un casament normal, va aparèixer en Happosai fent de les seves, i els nostres rivals, i a la fi del casament ... es va celebrar i l' Akane i jo vam acabar casats en una cerimònia. Encara que no crec que ni en Happosai ni els nostres rivals es recordin de molt.

Si, entre Ranma i jo ho vam noquejar. I aquesta nit en Ranma i jo vam complir com a parella.

Dels nostres rivals:

Vam aconseguir casar a en Ryoga amb l' Akari Unryū, fem servir un truc semblant a què van usar els nostres pares amb nosaltres.

Vam avisar a el pare de l'Ukyo que vivia sola amb un noi, i l'home per salvar l'honor de la seva filla els va obligar a casar-se.

De la Shampoo, la Cologne i en Mousse. VA Avisar a les autoritats que no tenien permís de residència al país. I els van deportar, durant el viatge en Mousse i la Shampoo es van barallar i va vèncer en Mousse i la Shampoo va ser obligada a casar-se amb aquest noi. Mai van tornar al Japó.

Amb en Kuno va ser més complicat i més divertit. Vam descobrir que sortia amb la Nabiki. Els seguim li vam fer fotos ... i el van xatejar, o ens deixaven en pau, o ...

No van fer cas, i el Furinkan es va assabentar dels que ni Kuno ni la meva cunyada volien que se sabés, però hi havia fotos mes comprometedores, d'ells fent-se petons i altres mes comprometedores. I al veure-les la parelleta i saber que pensàvem ensenyar-les. En Kuno va deixar de molestar.

Per això he dit que va ser més complicat i divertit. Fer xantatge a la meva germana és un repte difícil i aconseguir-ho va ser divertit. Guanyar a la gran Nabiki jugant amb el seu armes.

Desfer-nos de la Kodachi ... va ser ... res. Un dia de cop i volta es va encapritxar d'un company nostre, un tal Gonsukugi, que també seguia a l' Akane, i els dos van formar una parella feliç ... de bojos.

Després d'això vam decidir escriure aquest diari per explicar algunes de les nostres aventures, no totes ni amb tots els detalls.

Han passat uns anys, vam anar a la universitat. I ara dirigim el dojo Tendo, el millor de Nerima. Tant l' Akane com jo vam participar en tornejos i sempre guanyem.

Ha arribat el fi a aquest diari. Durant anys hem anat explicant algunes de les nostres aventures, les més importants o divertides. Ho hem fet de forma molt resumida, o haguéssim necessitat molts diaris. No hem explicat la història d' en Shinosuke, això ho escriurem en l'altre diari en el qual anomenarem apèndix, amb les nostres històries menors ... si alguna vegada ho fem.

L' Akane és una exagerada no hagués estat tants, calculo uns trenta-vuit. Caldrà amagar-ho. La Nabiki sap que existeix i el buscarà. I tant la Ranko, com l' Akauma, els nostres fills bessons han heretat la curiositat malsana de la meva cunyada, i el buscaran.

Amagarem el diari que hem escrit en conjunt i alhora, un a la banda d'un altre, en Ranma i jo. I baixarem a conèixer a en Goday, i la Kyoko els fills de la Kasumi i en Tofu.

Què com es van casar la Kasumi i en Tofu?

Això no ens correspon escriure a nosaltres. Són ells els que l'han de comptar.

Fi del nostre diari.

* * *

Notes d'autor

Aquesta història passa en un univers altern. En un en què en Ranma no va ser portat de viatge d'entrenament, però que en tota la resta és idèntic a el món que va escriure Rumiko, hi Jusenkyo, i tots els personatges que apareixen en el màniga, encara que no apareguin en la meva història. Ni en Ranma ni cap personatge secundari va caure als llacs encantats. Només en Taro i en Herb.

Els diaris d' en Ranma i l' Akane en solitari només escriuen ells. Però en el diari conjunt, els dos ho escriuen, un a la banda de l'altre, escrivint paràgrafs l'un per continuar un altre paràgrafs l'altre. Robant-li el diari contínuament per escriure el següent paràgraf. Barallant-se per qui l'escriu, i mantenint converses al diari.

En el manga, si no recordo malament, no s'explica de que mor la senyora Tendo .. Des del primer moment vaig pensar que en aquest univers la salvava en Ranma de. manera indirecta.

1\. La meva primera opció va ser que ella emmalaltia i en Ranma la salvava amb un trasplantament.

2\. La meva següent opció va ser que ella anava a agafar un autobús i es trobava un nen que es va fer mal, En radicalitat aquest nen era en Ranma, i ella ho tenia cura i el portava a l'hospital. L'autobús que havia d'agafar la senyora Tendo, i no va agafar, va patir un accident i a l'ajudar a Ranma es va salvar.

3\. Opció la que surt al fic.

Des del primer moment declaren al diari que s'estimen i que el mantenen en secret i el nenguen.

El casament exprés és una bogeria, però em va semblar divertida. Electrificar terra, era una forma que dormissin junts, tot i que a la fi el fan servir per protegir-se dels seus rivals.

El nom de la Ranko és el que utilitza en Ranma en el manga com a noia. L' Akauma, és una barreja dels nom d' en Ranma i l' Akane, però també és el nom de l'antagonista del msnga "Viatge pel foc" de Rumiko. Aquest manga sembla que va servir de base de "Inuyasha".

El nom de en Goday i la Kyoko, son els noms dels protagonistes de "Maison Ikkoku"

Els trenta-vuit diaris que diu en Ranma fa referència als trenta-vuit volums que va ser recopilat 'Ranma.

-Si- va dir el noi- esperava una ajuda per anar a la universitat, a la Today, d'aquí a dos anys. - va dir el noi. Aquest noi volia anar a la mateixa universitat que jo. I esperava el mateix regal que jo.

-Doncs no! - va dir el meu pare- ni és aquest el vostre regal.

-Akane, el teu regal és ... - va dir la meva mare posant-me davant d' en Ranma.

-Ranma, el teu regal és ... - va dir la mare d'aquest posant-davant de meu.

-¡Ell! - va dir el meu pare, assenyalant a el noi.

-¡Ella! - va dir el pare d' en Ranma, assenyalant-me a mi.

Els dos vam obrir molts els ulls, i les boques. Ens vam quedar muts, ens assenyalar l'un a l'altre, vam mirer a les nostres famílies, sense poder parlar.

No era possibles aquests bojos que teníem per famílies ens estaven regalant l'un a l'altre com si fos objectes.

-No és possible! Ella no pot ser el meu regal! - va dir a la fi en Ranma.

-Doncs ho és! - no sé qui ho va dir, jo era a schock, com aquest noi. Ens acabaven de regalar, ni tan sols ens van ficar en una caixa ni ens van embolicar.

-Ell té raó !, no som objectes! - vaig dir jo.

-Doncs d'ara en endavant sou promesos.

\- No pot ser, no puc ser el seu promès. No la conec de res.

-Vais a tenir tota una vida per conèixer-vos - va dir la meva mare.

-No ho vull !, té cara de ximple, i d'egòlatra. Sembla un presumit.- vaig dir jo.

\- i tu ets lletja !, Estàs grossa i no tens pits! - va dir ell. Va ser la primera vegada que vaig utilitzar el meu mall contra ell. Aquest jove no era educat.

-Gallimarsot !, Bruta! - va dir ell.

I jo li vaig contestar, i aquesta va ser la primera de les nostres baralles per tonteries que van ser moltes.

I enmig de la baralla.

-I ara us casareu! En dos minuts.

Hi ha es va tallar la nostra primera baralla. Una altra vegada vam mirar als nostres pares i a les meves germanes com si estiguessin bojos. I vam tornar a entrar a schock.

De res va servir negar-nos, enfadar. Mitjançant xantatges, coaccions, amenaces i altres trucs bruts, tres minuts després aquest noi desconegut i jo érem legalment marit i dona.

Diari d'en Ranma

Després d'una nit de malsons. El dia del meu aniversari, els meus pares em van portar a el dojo d'uns amics seus. Em van donar per regal a la filla més jove d'aquest matrimoni, i a mi em van regalar a ella ... i cinc minuts de conèixer-la, era la meva dona !.

Sabia que els meus pares estaven bojos, però que coneguessin a algú que estava tan bojos com ells, eren de campionat.

¡Presentar-me una noia !, prometre amb ella! I ¡Casar-me amb ella! I tot en només cinc minuts.

Segons la germana mitjana de l' Akane, aquesta estafadora de la Nabiki, tot va durar tres minuts i mig.

La sorpresa dels dos era enorme. ¡Casar-nos de cop !, Obligats a estar junts i tot amb setze anys !. Era molt fort.

El pitjor és que ens van obligar a anar junts a l'escola, ¡la de l'Akane! Sense moment per celebrar les noces, ni menjar de noces, ni celebració, ni res. Ens van casar en un dia normal, i a partir que es va acabar la cerimònia va ser un dia normal com tots els altres.

Un breu i normal dinar i sortir corrents a l'Furinkan, l'escola on anava la meva flamant esposa, i a partir d'aquest dia jo.

-Al sortir de l'escola tornar aquí, res de entretenir- vos per ahí.- ens van dir.

Sortim de el dojo i vam començar a discutir.

-No seré casada molt temps amb tu- va dir ella.

\- En un mes al no consumir el matrimoni, ens donaran el divorci.- vaig contestar jo a aquesta boja.

-No dormirem junts- va dir ella.

\- Qui vol dormir amb una pit pla com tu? - vaig contestar, i em va donar amb la seva motxilla. Aquesta noia era tot un homenot, amb una força de goril·la.

-Ets un tarat! - em va dir. I en aquest moment ens vam començar a discutir.

I sense adonar-nos, lluitant i discutint com dos nens vam arribar a les rodalies de l'escola.

El que va venir quan ens acostàvem a l'Furinkan va ser una bogeria.

Diari conjunt de l'Akane i en Ranma, (a partir d'ara en Ranma i l' Akane escriuran el diari de manera conjunta, canviant constantment d'escriptor)

Teníem les portes de l'Furinkan davant, quedava poc per entrar ...

I per aquesta porta va sortir una munió de nois, anaven vestits amb les vestimentes de les seccions esportives dels clubs de l'escola, i tot es van llançar sobre ella.

Jo em vaig quedar parat, al·lucinat. No sabia que cony era això, però no em va agradar, res. Que aquests trossos d'idiotes es llancessin sobre la meva ... la meva ... la meva ... la meva dona. No em va agradar. Vaig notar una cosa estranya, Serien gelosia?

-Sort amb mi.- deien uns- deixa't vèncer i ser la meva promesa- em deien altres. Jo vencia un darrere l'altre, No hi havia deixat a cap noi sencer. I vaig veure el malestar del meu ... el meu ... marit ?. I el que havia de venir després li agradaria menys ... tan poc com a mi.

Veure a, aquesta gallimarsot barallar i vèncer a aquests imbècils em va produir un sentiment estrany. Aquesta noia em començava a agradar.

\- Cada matí, es repeteix el mateix. Ells són uns ignorants. Creient que et venceran t' ataquen. Pensant que si et guanyen sortiran amb tu. Anhelen parar el vent amb les mans, i tu ets un huracà. Ignorant que no serà cap d'ells el destinat a ser el teu noio ... si no jo. El grandíssim ...! - davant nostre va aparèixer un poca cosa. Vestit com un lluitador de kendo, sense les proteccions, ni el casc. Aquest idiota es va tornar un malson.

-Qui aquest poca cosa? - em va preguntar el meu marit.

-El que tu has dit, un poca cosa - vaig contestar jo.

-Qui ets tu per parlar a la meva futura esposa d'aquesta manera tan familiar? - va dir aquest noi.

-Doncs jo sóc, jo! - vaig contestar- és natural que parli així a l' Akane.

-Ets un mal educat. Per dirigir-te a Akane Tendo. L'has de cridar senyoreta Akane Tendo. Futura senyora de número u de l'Furinkan, aquell que tots temen. Aquell que tots admiren. El tro blau. En Tatewaki Kuno.- es va presentar el trompellot.

-El tro Blau? - em va preguntar en Ranma-No és el nom d'una pel·lícula d'un helicòpter? -en Ranma era un bocamoll.

-Jo pensava que era una sèrie de televisió- vaig contestar jo. Quan volia jo era tan bocamoll com en Ranma.

-¡Prestar-me atenció! - va reclamar en Kuno.- No em ignoreu quan parlo! - aquest ximple era un presumit de campionat.

-No hem d'entrar? És el meu primer dia i no vull arribar tard- li vaig dir a la meva dona. Però aquest energumen de Kuno no entenia que passàvem d'ell.

-Si, entrem, - per primera vegada no vaig voler enfrontar-me a en Kuno, vaig decidir ignorar-lo, el que es mereixia. Però ell no ho va entendre així. I va apuntar amb la seva espasa de bambú a en Ranma.

-Jo Tatewaki Kuno, allunyo els de l'Akane Tendo, no permeto que ningú s'acosti a la meva futura esposa, i amb tu, faré el mateix. Jo Tatewaki Kuno venceré a ... a ... .- el molt imbècil va descobrir que no sabia com em deia.-Qui carai ets? I quina relació tens amb ella?

-La meva relació amb ella és ... - vaig dir.

-T'he preguntant abans pel teu nom !, Contesta en aquest ordre!

Em va enfurismar, era un pedant.

-El meu nom és Ranma Saotome i avui la meva família m'ha portat al seu dojo per ...

-¡ Ha veure el que comptes Ranma- li vaig tallar.

-Jo li anava a explicar ... - va dir en Ranma.

-¡Parlas amb molta familiaritat a l' Akane- va dir furiós en Kuno- jo t'ensenyaré el degut respecte.- i va atacar amb la seva espasa a en Ranma i aquest la va esquivar.

\- La meva relació amb l'Akane. - vaig dir jo enfadat- els dos som els hereus de les dues branques de l'estil de lluita tot val, és normal que ens coneguem i ampliem els nostres coneixements, amb els coneixements de l'altre- em vaig negar a dir-li que ens van casar fa una poques hores. Veient el boig que estava aquest noi.

-¡Entrenar amb l' Akane! va dir aquest noi a la vora de la histèria.-¡Passar hores amb ella,! - cada cop estava més histèric - No ho permetré!

I en Tatewaki Kuno va atacar a en Ranma.

Per primera vegada vaig veure lluitar a en Ranma i era un geni. Esquivava els cops d'en Kuno. Per primera vegada en Kuno tenia un rival superior a ell.

Al veure's vençut en Kuno va canviar d'estratègia. I es va llançar sobre l' Akane i la va abraçar.

-¡L' Akane serà meva i de ningú més! - va dir aquest boig. I per primer cop, va rebre un cop combinat meu i de l'Akane. Va ser el primer a rebre un cop combinat de les dues escoles de tot s'hi val. Amb ell vam estrenar aquest atac, aquest noi va sortir volant i es va perdre en l'horitzó. Kuno en va rebre moltes vegades aquest atac. I mai aprendria a estar lluny de nosaltres, i no molestar.

-Però a l'entrar vam descobrir que la Nabiki havia fet de les seves.

L' Akane no m'havia advertit com era la seva germana mitjana. Estafadora, xantatgista, xafardera. No podia quedar-se callada. Havia de comptar tot ... a canvi de certa quantitat de diners.

I el meu casament llampec era tot un negoci brillant per a aquesta mercenària. El nom de mercenària l'hi va donar la pròpia Akane.

I tant que l'hi vaig donar jo, portava anys extorsionant-me. Si la meva mare em prohibia menjar gelat i jo ho feia a amagada, arribava ella i em feia xantatge per no dir- ho. Em va treure molts diners i no vaig poder comprar-me molta roba i coses per culpa seva, fins i tot no vaig poder anar de viatge amb les meves amiga, per culpa seva. Però tard o d'hora em cobraré els interessos.

Arribem a la nostra classe, el professor encara no havia d'arribar i tots els nostres companys, ens van mirar.

-Què en secret ho has fet? - em van preguntar les meves amigues.

-Ell que? - vaig preguntar.

-¡ Tenir promès i casar-te en menys de cinc minuts! - va dir la Yuka meva amiga.

En Ranma i jo ens vam mirar sorpresos.

-Com ho han sabut? - li vaig preguntar a l' Akane. Ella no va trigar ni un segon a donar-me la resposta.

-¡La Nabiki !, Ara ja ho ha de saber tota l'escola! - en el descans mentre menjàvem amagats de l'assetjament dels nostres companys, la meva dona em va explicar les formes de la Nabiki de fer diners, cap d'ella molt legal.

Però abans d'això, abans de l'hora del menjar. El nostre professor va entrar a classe, va mirar els grups de gent parlant del nostre matrimoni. Ens va mirar a nosaltres. Li va molestar que no ho vam saludar a l'entrar. I a l'anar a tancar la porta, en Kuno va entrar com una locomotora, furiós. Sens dubte ja sabia que havia passat entre en Ranma i jo.

Aquest energumen va atropellar el pobre professor que va sortir volant per una finestra, el pobre va estar unes setmanes de baixa a l'hospital.

-No ho consentiré- va dir en Kuno- no consentiré que aquestes noces sigui oficial. Jo us divorciaré. I l'única forma de divorciar és ... Matar Saotome! - I em va atacar.

Va semblar natural, sense pensar-ho. Però a l'atacar-li vaig donar el meu millor cop de puny. I alhora l' Akane li va donar un altre. Aquesta forma de defensar-nos es va tornar la nostra marca de fabrica contra aquest idiota cada vegada que un dels dos era atacats per aquest inaguantable d' en Kuno. I aquest idiota va volar com abans ho va fer el professor. Des d'aquest dia els dos defensàvem a l'altre sense pensar-ho, de forma automàtica.

Aquest dia a l'escola va ser un suplici, persecucions dels nostres companys, assetjament d'en Kuno, xantatges de la Nabiki, assetjament d' en Kuno. Càstigs dels professors.

L' Akane s'ha oblidat més assetjament d' en Kuno, per tercera, quarta ... i novena vegada, ens assetjament i ella i jo ho enviem a volar, però sempre tornava, que malson d'oncle !. Sortim cansats de l'escola, havia estat un dia de malson. Però el que ens esperava a el tornar a el dojo ... cap s'ho esperava a casa, ni l' Akane ni jo ho esperàvem.

Diari de la Nabiki.

Tot va ser segons el meu pla. Vaig ser jo qui va dissenyar el pla per casar-los en cinc minuts, però com eren tan ximples els dos, només necessitem tres minuts per casar-los. Vaig sortir aviat de casa i vaig vendre la informació del casament al Furinkan. Quan vaig veure que els dos nuvis arribaven a l'escola, i vaig veure com feien volar a en Tatewaki, el vaig anar a buscar i li vaig explicar tot, bé li vaig vendre la informació. En Tatewaki va sortir de la meva classe i la seva, som companys de classe, a la recerca d' en Ranma, per divorciar-lo, millor dit matar-lo, de l'Akane.

Al veure'l volar per segona vegada, vaig suposar que en Ranma o l' Akane o els dos eren responsables, de transformar a en Tatewaki en una avioneta, no vaig mirar com volava. I em vaig escapar de l'escola i vaig tornar a el dojo. Allà amb la família i els Saotome vam deixar tot a punt per quan tornessin als nuvis. No s'esperaven la que li venia a sobre.

Diari conjunt d'en Ranma i l' Akane (tornen a escriure de manera conjunta el diari, canviant d'escriptor de forma inesperada contínuament)

Vam arribem a el dojo, em va semblar que es respirava un ambient estrany. Ens va rebre tota la família. Tant la meva com la de meva prometre ... espòs, se m'oblidava que estàvem casats. Després d'aquest dia de malsons. Amb tots els membres de la família esperant-nos a la porta. Un fred calfred em va recórrer l'esquena, i a mirar a en Ranma vaig saber que a ell també li va passar. Aquesta boja família tenia alguna cosa en ment.

-Bon dia! - ens van dir tots, aquests va ser la confirmació que alguna cosa havien planejat, a sobre que estigués la Nabiki, que s'hagués saltat les classes ... tot junt no era bo, per res de bo.

L' Akane ja m'havia posat en guàrdia contra la Nabiki, durant l'hora del dinar i el retorn a el dojo. La seva desaparició de l'Furinkan la va escamar. A part durant el retorn a el dojo vam tenir diverses trobades amb aquest tal Kuno. Definitivament no aprenia. I en el dojo Tendo havia alguna cosa estranya, estava clar que a l' Akane i a mi ens esperava un parany.

-¡Ranma, Akane¡ a partir d'avui dormireu junts a l'habitació de convidats- va dir el meu pare sense embuts, abordat el tema fins i tot abans de deixar anar les carteres escolars.

Els dos obrim molt els ulls i boques.

-Però si no ens coneixem- vaig dir jo- no dormiré amb ell.

-Qui vol dormir amb tu? - va dir en Ranma, - per descomptat que jo mai dormiria amb una noia tan lletja com tu.

Ella em va mirar com si volgués matar-me i em va pegar amb el seu famós mall, no seria l'última vegada que aquesta gallimarsot ho faria servir amb mi. Jo vaig trigar molt en tenir la boqueta tancada.

Gallimarsot? Ranma vam quedar que mentre escrivíssim el diari conjunt no ens insultaríem.

També vam dir Akane, que no censuraríem res i el podríem comptar com va passar, i tu també m'has insultat.

Té raó, tornem a la història original ... No sé perquè hem escrit estàs ultimes línies, però no la esborrem.

Després d'aquesta breu reflexió tornem a quan li vaig enganxar a en Ranma amb el mall. Com és natural, en nosaltres i es va tornar habitual, ens enfadàvem i discutíem, ja sé que hem dit que no censurarem res, però no diré cap dels insults que ens vam dir. Tots els que ens coneixen els han sentit, i no cal repartir-los, una i altra vegada.

-Jo dormiré a la meva habitació- vaig dir enfadada.

\- I jo a la meva, A ... LA MEVA ... CASA!

-Impossible- va dir tio Soun- l'habitació de l'Akane ja no existeix. L'hem utilitzat per ampliar les habitacions de ls Nabiki i la Kasumi.

\- I la d' en Ranma a casa meva per fer un bany.

Els dos ens vam mirar, i vam sortir corrent jo en direcció a casa meva, per descobrir que el meu pare no ens va mentir, la meva habitació era un bany amb jacuzzi inclòs. A el tornar a el dojo Tendo vaig veure a l' Akane, plorosa, la seva habitació tampoc existia. Aquesta família de bojos havien treballat amb rapidesa per deixar-nos sense habitació. En poques hores havien reformat totalment les dues cases.

Ens van portar a l'habitació d'hostes. Allí estaven els nostres mobles, les nostres coses, tretes de les nostres antigues i ja no existents habitacions. I en un costat de l'habitació hi havia un llit molt, molt petit. Si dominem els dos-hi havíem de dormir enganxats, però els que més ens estrany va ser el terra, no era de fusta, sinó metàl·lic.

L'Akane i jo ens vam mirar estranyats, no compreníem per que aquest sòl. Havia de ser un altre pla d'aquests bojos.

-Jo dormo al llit-li vaig dir a en Ranma- tu en un futon.

-Hi estic d'acord- em va dir el meu marit.

No ens vam adonar com ens mirava nostra família. Si la nostra família, ja començàvem a acceptar que érem una família Aquest somriure en els seus rostres significava que el nostre plans de dormir separats no es complirien.

Vam fer els deures a la nostra nova habitació, cadascú en el seu escriptori. I ens van cridar per sopar. Vam baixar callats, tenint por del pitjor.

Però no, el sopar fet per la meva mare, la senyora Naoko Tendo i la seva filla laKasumi va ser excel·lent. La Kasumi era una bona cuinera, tot el contrari que L' Akane, quant les qualitats culinàries de la Nabiki ... mai ho hem sabut. La Nabiki era bona per estafar, fer xantatge, i viure a costa del proïsme. Com ho sabia Akane ... i jo vaig esbrinar molt aviat.

A la fi del sopar, sense temps per veure la tele, i deixar- nos reposar el sopar ...

-Ara a dormir! - va dir la mare- i ens van portar al meu marit a mi a la nostra nova habitació.

Només entrar vam sentir un soroll a la porta. I vam comprovar que havien instal·lat un forrellat automàtic. Ens havien tancat!

-La finestra Ranma! - vaig cridar, i va ser llavors quan em vaig adonar que des que el vaig conèixer no ho havia cridat pel seu cognom, com havia de ser. Ni havia utilitzat el kun. I ell tampoc ho havia fet amb mi. Des del principi ens vam tractar d'una manera molt familiar

\- No es obre- va dir en Ranma, traient-me de la meva pensaments- també han instal·lat una assegurança a la finestra. I per molt fort que siguem tu i jo no aconseguirem ni trencar ni la porta ni la finestra.- va baixar el cap i va dir vermell com un tomàquet- estem tancats.

-Teniu cinc minuts per acostar- vos- vam sentim dir a la Nabiki- o ...

Ens vam mirar no vam entendre l'amenaça de la Nabiki.

L' Akane em va mirar i furiosa em va dir.

-¡Torna' t mentre em canvi!, ¡I que no se't passi tornar-te!

\- El mateix et dic! - vaig contestar

I ens vam començar a canviar donant-nos l'esquena, tot i que vaig confessar a en Ranma que varies vegades se me'n va anar la vista cap enrere. En Ranma tenia un bon cos, era maco, encara que un cregut i un ximple. I tan tímid com jo.

Quan em vaig posar el pijama li vaig dir

-Ja et pots tornar-li vaig dir al meu tímid espòs. Ell es va girar i em va mirar avergonyit i amb timidesa i jo ho vaig mirar igual.

-On hi ha un futon on anar a dormir? - va preguntar el meu marit. A mi també se m'havia anat la vista cap enrere mentre ens canviàvem de roba, l' Akane era, i és, molt maca.

I encara el vam buscar, no el trobem, només unes mantes que en Ranma va posar a terra. Jo em vaig ficar al llit al llit. En Ranma en aquest futó improvisat i de cop i volta.

-Han passat els cinc minuts suposo que esteu ficats al llit al llit, és pel vostre bé.- va cridar la Nabiki. Ens va sorprès Vam sentir un soroll estrany i en Ranma va saltar cridant de dolor i va caure al llit.

-Què fas al meu llit? - va cridar furiosa l' Akane.

-Em ha donat rampa !, aquest terra està electrificat!

-I jo vaig i m'ho crec! - vaig dir incrèdula. I vaig baixar del llit i vaig pujar a l'instant. Era cert aquest sòl estava electrificat.

Aquests bojos de la família havien pensat amb tot. Ens havien tancat en una habitació, sense possibilitat de fugir. Ens van electrificar el sòl per haver de dormir al mateix llit, per tant, massa petit.

Vam haver de anar a dormir junts, massa junts. Ens vam mirar rubotitzar, amb timidesa. Ell estava molt nerviós i espantat. Mai havia tingut tan a prop a una dona. I jo estava igual de espantada i nerviosa. Tots els nois que se m'havien apropat tant com ell estava ara els vaig enviar a volar, però amb en Ranma no vaig poder.

L' Akane i jo estàvem tan enganxats, en un llit tan petit. Sense poder-nos moure, per por de caure i donar-nos un enrampada en aquest sòl electrificat, que vam haver de abraçar-nos per no caure. Encara que abans d'aquests els vam caure del llit varies vegades, caient sobre aquest sòl tan assassí.

I vam haver de evitar l'un a l'altre que caiguéssim. A la fi vam aconseguir dormim, i a la fi vam passar la primera nit junts.

Jo de nena havia somiat amb una nit de noces fantàstica, com es veia a les pel·lícules, i en Ranma em va confessar que ell esperava una altra cosa, imaginar, de la seva nit de noces. I en la nostra realitat va ser una tortura.

Vaig despertar i estava abraçat a l' Akane, em vaig posar nerviós, però se sentia d'allò més bé, l' Akane feia olor de meravella, la seva olor personal era suau i dolç. I adormida semblava un àngel. No vaig poder evitar adormir- me i he de confessar que ho vaig fer de meravella en braços d'aquesta deessa.

Quan vaig despertar en braços d' en Ranma, em enfurismar, vaig tenir ganes de pegar-li un cop de peu i enviar-lo a volar ... però em alguna cosa em va aturar. En Ranma era càlid, en els seus braços em vaig sentir protegida, fins i tot volguda, era guapo i movia lleugerament els llavis al dormir. Em va agradar estar en els seus braços. Vaig sentir que era diferent als nois que havia conegut fins llavors. I em vaig tornar a dormir tranquil, dormir en braços d en Ranma em portava a un món fantàstic d'elfs i follets i unicorns. Ý ell i jo ballant a la llum de la lluna.

El despertar va ser horrible, va sonar una música estrident i ens vam incorporar els dos al llit espantats. Es va obrir la porta i va entrar tota la família. Les dones van agafar a l'Akane. I el meu pare i el meu sogre a mi. Ens van baixar a el bany. Elles van despullar a l'Akane i les van llançar al bany i el meu pare i oncle Soun em van despullar a mi i em van llançar al bany ... al costat de l' Akane. Els dos nus cara a cara, tapant-nos les nostres parts íntimes, ruboritzats. I desitjant matar a aquesta família nostra.

-No em miris !, Si ho fas et mato! - vaig dir jo a aquest pervertit.

-Tu tampoc em miris !, Ni se t'acudeixi! - em va contestar ell furiós.

No teníem amb què tapar-nos. Estàvem nus, espantats i vermells com un tomàquet.

-¡Ranma¡ tens cinc segons per fregar-la esquena al teu dona- va dir la Nabiki, a aquesta cunyada meva la mataria, si l' Akane no ho feia abans.

-Em nego! - vaig cridar. I com a l'habitació. Ens van castigar amb una descàrrega. Aquesta família de bojos ens estaven ensenyant a ser marit i dona a la força. Si no fèiem el que ells volien ens castigaven. I si ho fèiem ... no ens premiaven. Ens estaven domesticant com es fa amb els animals.

Ens vam haver de fregar l'esquena mútuament. I banyar-nos junts, ens miràvem amb odi, encara que en el fons els dos érem víctimes. I em va agradar mirar-nos mentre ens vam banyar.

Vam sortit furiosos de el bany, i vam mirar malament a la família, sobretot a la Nabiki, l'artífex d'aquest pla. Però quan l'anàvem a atacar ens va ensenyar les fotos de nosaltres al bany i dormint abraçats, com em va dir l'Akane, la seva germana era harpia xantatgista.

Vam esmorzar i vam sortir corrent a l'Furinkan. A viure un altre dia de malson. Encara que aquest dia en Kuno va ser més pesat. Va aparèixer més vegades, va volar més lluny, gràcies a mi i el meu marit, i els seu vols va arribar cada vegada més lluny.

A el tornar a el dojo, ens van obligar a entrenar junts, va ser el primer dia que ho vam fer, es va tornar un costum que va acabar per agradar-nos. En Ranma es negava a atacar-me, no em volia fer mal. Però a la fi vam arribar a un acord i a la fi aquests entrenaments van ser divertits. En Ranma era molt bo i vaig aprendre molt d'ell.

I jo d'ella. No era dolenta com lluitadora, estava ben entrenada. A l'estar sempre junts, el frec es va tornar amistat, després estima i a la fi a afecte. Ens vam tornar inseparable. Ens seguíem lluitant per tonteries, però érem bons amics i no perquè així ho van voler els nostres pares, la qual vam ser perquè així ho vam voler nosaltres. Encara que sempre ho neguem.

Vam començar a sortir a el cinema, a prendre alguna cosa. Primer per decisió del nostre pares, després per que els dos volíem sortir junts, estar junts i divertir-nos junts. Però com era natural en nosaltres negàvem que ens volíem. Era evident per a tothom ... menys per a nosaltres dos. El nostre estúpid orgull no ens va deixar confessar el que és evident.

Tots es va tornar molt tranquils, si vivint al costat d'una família com la nostra es pot dir viure tranquils, a part de les nostres contínues baralles ... es va tornar tranquil fins que van arribar aquests ...

Si ens va semblar estrany la rapidesa amb què ens van casar, quan vam saber la veritat sobre aquesta rapidesa vam al·lucinar, tant l' Akane com jo vam descobrir que els nostres pares estaven bojos. I que ens havien ficat en un bon embolic.

Un dia de festa mentre esmorzàvem, un dia que jo i en Ranma volíem anar a fer un volt per un mercat, que es posava només un cop a el mes en un parc. Era més una fira, amb parades de menjar, de jocs ... i de venda, hi havia alguna cosa que ens interessava comprar a en Ranma i al mi.

Però els nostres plans es van anar a la porra, i tot per una aposta que el meu pare i en Soun van fer anys abans. Una aposta que se'ns van jugar als dos i van perdre. Sabíem que vam ser promesos abans de néixer, el que significava que tard o d'hora ens casarien. El que no imaginàvem el que acceleraria aquestes noces. El que ens vam assabentar aquell dia va ser perquè corria tanta pressa casar-nos. Per que només conèixer-nos vam ser casats, sense donar-nos temps a conèixer-nos.

Aquell matí a el dojo es van presentar dues parelles i els seus fills. La família Hibiki, amb el seu fill en Ryoga Hibiki, a què tant en Ranma com jo acabaríem dient porc o P- chan. Que pretendrien casar a P-chan, dic a Ryoga, amb mi, encara que poc temps després vam saber que tenia una núvia de nom Akari Unryu. El molt aprofitat pretenia ser el meu promès, sense deixar a aquesta noia.

I la família Kuonji, amb la seva filla Ukyo com a futura promesa meva. Cada família va exigir els seus drets, i la nostra van dir que en aquesta aposta va haver trampa, que van ser enganyats. La veritat és que així va ser. Aquestes dues famílies van utilitzar a un estafador a què deien King o el rei de la cartes, per poder arrabassar als dos panolis dels nostres pares als seus fills, és a dir l" Akane i jo.

Aquestes famílies van exigir el nostre divorci, i el casament amb els seus fills. Al no aconseguir res els seus fills es van quedar a Nerima, en Ryoga com un viatger, anant de el dojo a la casa de la seva nòvia, encara que la majoria de vegades es perdia i apareixia a l'altra punta de país, en poques paraules, la seva orientació era de deu sota zero. I Ukyo Kuonji muntant un restaurant, i vivint amb un noi anomenat Komatsu Kunoichi. Que va despertar més d'una suspicàcia al barri, dos nois de diferents sexe vivint junts.

'Però tu i jo també vivíem junts i érem de diferent sexe !! No sabia que fossis tan conservador Ranma.

Si, Akane, llevat que tu i jo vivíem amb la família, i gairebé sempre se sumava la mía.¡ I estàvem casats¡

Aquests dos ocells molestos es van sumar a en Kuno, sempre emprenyant, i pretenent que ens divorciéssim. Sempre fent el possible perquè ens baralléssim, i més d'una vegada ho van aconseguir. Fins que es van adonar que la millor de divorciar eren que l' Akane o jo féssim una visita eterna al paradís.

Encara que algunes vegada ens van ajudar a resoldre els nostres problemes, sempre tenien alguna intenció oculta en aquesta ajuda.

A aquests dos afegim a la boja germana d' en Kuno, la Kodachi. En una competició de la seva escola contra la nostra, va voler eliminar a la seva competidora, és a dir l' Akane, i en una visita nocturna, va entrar a la nostra habitació. Tenint en compte que el sòl estava electrificat, no va tenir una bona rebuda, aquest sòl ens va salvar de diversos atacs, a la fi va ser més una benedicció que un atac.

Però també va veure a en Ranma, i va quedar enamorada d'ell. Una altra boja que volia robar-me el meu home !. El dia de la competició, la Kodachi em va guanyar, però a jugar brut va ser desqualificada. I vaig guanyar. Però va ser la quarta que es va sumar a voler-nos separar.

Però encara quedaven dos, i aquests dos serien els més perillosos, però abans va passar una cosa.

\- Ahir - em va dir- vaig sentir al teu pare i al meu, et portaren d'entrenament..

-No és la primera vegada- vaig dir despreocupat- no et preocupis, serà una tècnica una mica beneita -però al veure-la tan preocupada, a la vora de plor- És que no et vols separar de mi? - vaig dir rient.

Aquest egòlatra, imbècil de cul! Sempre havia de destrossar els bons moments. Jo preocupada i ell s'ho prenia a broma.

-No és això !, Et volen dur a la Xina! - li vaig cridar.

-A ... a ... Xi ... la Xina? - va preguntar sorprès - Per què? Aquí hi ha moltes zones on entrenar. Podíem anar tots quatre. Ells dos i nosaltres dos. Potser tinguin per ensenyar-nos bones tècniques, encara que ho dubto.- no era el primer viatge d'entrenament dels quatre. ni seria el primer que l 'Akane i jo ens vam penedir d'haver anat.

\- Jo no aniré en aquest viatge, no em portaran- vaig dir- et portarien a una zona especial d'entrenament.

\- I que té d'especial aquesta zona? - vaig preguntar jo, a l' Akane no li agradava que per estava una mica la preocupava.

-Es diu Jusenkyo- em va dir.

\- Jusenkyo? - em sonava d'alguna cosa, el meu pare feia anys va comentar aquest nom per telèfon, ara suposo que va ser oncle Soun. L' Akane s'havia informat i em va donar un llibret que va comprar sobre aquest lloc i jo ho vaig començar a llegir, i a el fer-ho vaig comprendre la seva por.

Aquestes zona era un lloc d'entrenament molt perillós. Hi havia centenars de llacunes, en cadascuna havia mort ofegat un ésser. Si queies a la llacuna del panda ofegat, et transformaves en panda, però amb aigua calenta tornaves al teu cos normal, però des d'aquest moment l'aigua freda et tornava a panda i necessitaves aigua calenta per tornar a ser tu mateix.

Hi havia centenars de llacunes i cadascuna amb la seva maledicció. Igual que la llacuna del panda, hi havia la de l'ànec ofegat, la del porquet ofegat, o la del gat ofegat, en Ranma li tenia fòbia als gats ... I la de la noia ofegada. I jo havia tingut malsons d' en Ranma caient en aquesta llacuna. No li deixaria anar a aquest viatge, tenia un mal pressentiment, que al meu marit li passaria alguna cosa. Sempre que anaven els tres sols d'entrenament, en Ranma tornava ferit i furiós per la inutilitat d'aquests entrenaments.

-No aniries i punt. No em deixaràs sola. Hem d'acabar el treball d'aquest trimestre per a l'escola i no penso fer-ho sola.

L'Akane sempre anant per les branques, sempre dient una cosa quan volia dir una altra.

-Tu tens por que em passi alguna cosa? - vaig dir.

-¡Siiii¡- dir ella a la vora de el plor- tinc molta por que et passi alguna cosa, que caiguis en una llacuna i tornis un gos, o un ocellet. No aniràs- i es em va abraçar plorant. Sé que va ser espontani, que ho va fer moguda per la por que sentia. I va plorar amb molt de sentiment. Jo em vaig quedar estàtic, i després sense pensar-ho, la vaig abraçar, com ella va ser espontani sense pensar-ho. Va ser una cosa natural. Em va envair la seva pena i no vaig poder fer res més que consolar-la.

-No passarà res. Tindre curra- vaig intentar calmar-la però al 'mirar-la a la cara i veure aquesta careta de preocupació, aquells ulls plorosos suplicant que no fos. No vaig poder resistir i vaig claudicar. L' Akane sempre ha sabut com enfadar-me o com aconseguir que cedeixi als seus precs i aquesta vegada, com altres no vaig poder portar-li la contraria- D'acord! - vaig dir derrotat- tu guanyes. Em va abraçar amb més ganes i la seva cara es va il·luminar, les llàgrimes van desaparèixer per complet de la seva cara, i aquesta bonica somriure que il·lumina tot i sempre m'ha tornat boig, va aparèixer en la seva carteta.

Llavors ens vam adonar que ens havíem abraçats i ens vam separar ruboritzats, mirem a terra. Estàvem confosos, no vam tenir el valor de demanar-nos perdó ni tampoc ens enfadem, només vam sentir vergonya.

El dolent va ser comunicar-ho als nostres pares, es van enfadar molt. Es van voler portar a en Ranma a la força. Però quan le nostres mares es van assabentar de com era el lloc d'entrenament i de les malediccions de les llacunes ens van donar suport, com a resultat ... mai vam visitar Jusenkyo. Però això no va significar que tinguéssim problemes amb un poble que vivia a prop de Jusenkyo.

Com ha dit l' Akane, els problemes van venir a nosaltres. El culpable, el pervertit mestre dels nostres pares i els problemes que va ocasionar en el llogaret de les amazones quan era jove.

Quan eren joves, els nostres pares van tenir un mestre, un vell vividor i pervertit que els va ensenyar bé, i no només arts marcials, sinó a ser uns aprofitats, xantatgistes, pervertits, i lladres. D'acord vam anar coneixent aquesta faceta dels nostres pares ens vam anar avergonyint d'ells.

A part aquest vell pervertit els tenia atemorits. Es va instal·lar en el dojo a viure en el dojo. I ho va utilitzar com a base d'operacions per robar ropa interior femenina, tot el que li donava la gana. A part li agradava sobrar a les dones, llançant-se sobre els seus pits i era un borratxo. Vam parlar amb oncle Soun i el meu pare, però es van negar a fer-lo fora, el temien massa.

I encara que l' Akane i jo ho posàvem en orbita, per intentar abusar de l 'Akane, aquest vell sempre tornava.

Segons sembla el sensei dels nostres pares en la seva joventut va viatjar pel món, i era igual de libidinós, trampós, lladre que ho era ara. Va enganyar, va assetjar i va robar a varies d'aquest poble d'amazones, sobretot a una llavors jove i guapa amazona anomenada Cologne. Entre ells hi va haver alguna cosa més que assetjament i persecució. Els dos van sentir alguna cosa ell un per l'altre. Però com en Happosai no va poder frenar la seva depravada naturalesa, va haver de fugir perseguit per totes amazones a les que va enganyar, fins i tot la Cologne. En la seva fugida va robar tot el que va poder, i a la Cologne el cor, encara que mai ho va reconèixer, i per les lleis de la seva tribu s'havia de venjar.

Durant anys la Cologne va desitjar venjar-se i va anar ajornant aquesta venjança. No vam saber, fins temps després, per que va trigar tant a enviar a algú a matar-lo. I un dia, molts anys després, d'improvís un dia es va despertar i va enviar a algú, i aquest algú va anar al seu besnéta Shampoo, a matar en Happosai. I aquesta noia es va tornar un malson per a mi, però molt pitjor per a l' Akane.

Sense pensar-ho, sense adonar-nos havia passat un mes, no, una mica més d'un mes d'estar casats !, No havíem consumat el matrimoni per tant podíem divorciar!

Però, en aquest poc més d'un mes sense voler-ho ens havíem tornat inseparables, ja no concebíem la vida sense l'altre. Encara que com era normal en nosaltres no ho vam reconèixer. Si un defecte teníem, i tenim, Ranma i jo és el nostre enorme orgull, gran, monumental. Aquest orgull que no ens deixava reconèixer que ens volíem amb bogeria. El negàvem a cada moment, i dèiem el contrari que pensem, ¡Reconèixer que jo estava enamorada d'aquest nen ximple immadur !, Mai !, per això sempre ho insultava, tot i que adorava que em agafés en els seus forts braços per salvar-me.

A mi em passava el mateix que l' Akane. ¡Reconèixer que estava bojament enamorat de l'Akane !, Ni en somnis !. Bé, en somnis si ho reconeixia, però en realitat el meu gran orgull m'impedia dir la veritat, que aquesta noia a la qual jo deia gallimarsot, en realitat em semblava la noia més bonica i especial de el món. M'agradava agafar en braços per salvar-la, ¡tenir-la a prop era tan agradable!

A banda teníem un altre enemic que ens impedia declarar-nos, els dos érem molt, però molt tímids. Aquesta timidesa ens impedia agafar-nos de la mans, abraçar-nos, fins a la data només ho vam fer una vegada. O mirar-nos als ulls sense ruboritzar-nos. Vam intentar amagar que ens volíem, però no vam enganyar a ningú, ni tan sols a nosaltres. I no vam demanar l'anul·lació del nostre matrimoni per no consumar- ho.

Però ens hem desviat del tema, tornem a l'arribada de la Shampoo, i els problemes que ens va causar.

L'arribada de la Shampoo va coincidir després de vèncer dos patinadors bojos. En Mikado Sanzenin, un boig faldiller que s'enorgullia d'haver besat a gairebé mil dones i ella Azausa Shiratori, una boja cleptòmana, que es quedava amb tot que s'encapritxava i fins i tot li posava nom.

Ens van reptar per una ximpleria, a una lluita amb patins. En ella entre altres coses, van usar una tècnica molt bruta per separar-nos, però no ho van aconseguir. I ell va intentar besar diverses vegades a l,' Akane, i jo li vaig prometre que si ho intentava el matava, i ell va riure. Però a la fi va acabar en llitera i van ser aquesta parella la que va acabar separant-se, perquè ni Akane ni jo ho vam tornar a veure.

Durant aquesta lluita vaig caure a l'aigua i en Ranma em va haver de salvar, descobrint que jo nedava com un maó. Quan em vaig despertar en un llit de la infermeria de l'institut, estaven amb mi dues de les meves amigues i en Ranma, encara que no ho aparentava jo sabia que ell estava preocupat.

I llavors es va sentir uns cops i buit va aparèixer en una paret, i per aquest forat va entrar una noia desconeguda, una noia que després sabíem que es deia Shampoo.

-Jo buscar a Happosai, ell estar a prop. Vosaltres dir on estar.- ens va dir aquesta noia desconeguda.

Nosaltres encara no coneixíem a aquest vell verd.

-No sabem que parles- va dir l' Akane- Digues-nos què o qui aquest Happosai.

\- Vosaltres mentir, jo veure la vostra lluita contra aquests idiotes patinadors. Vosaltres utilitzar tècniques de l'escola d' en Happosai.

En Ranma i jo ens vam mirar sorpresos. Els dos utilitzem les tècniques ensenyades pels nostres pares. I això li vam dir a aquesta noia.

-Vosaltres mentir, vosaltres amagar a en Happosai- va dir aquesta boja.

-Com és aquest en Happosai? - va preguntar en Ranma.

\- Baixet, la mateixa mida àvia- això ho explicava tot. Com anàvem a saber la mida de l'àvia d'aquesta noia?

-Doncs estar de sort he vist sortir de l'escola un vell d'aquesta característiques, anava en direcció a l'estació.

La noia va mirar a en Ranma i va sortir corrent pel forat que ella mateixa va crear.

-¡FUGIM¡- Vaig dir abans que aquesta boja torni! - i jo, l' Akane i les seves dues amigues ens vam donar a la fuga. Vam escapar d'aquesta boja ... però no per mot temps. El destí ens la tornaria a creuar en el nostre camí. I seria aviat, massa aviat. I les nostres vides es complicarien molt.

En Ranma té raó, a partir d'aquest dia anàvem a tenir un problemes després d'un altre amb aquesta noia. Estàvem de tornada a el dojo i aquesta noia va aparèixer destrossant una paret, aquesta noia era ximple no sabia utilitzar les portes, sempre que apareixia en el dojo ens destrossava la parets, el paleta, es va fer d'or. Però a la fi Nabiki es fart i la va demandar aquesta noia del dimoni.

-Jo ser Shampoo! I venir a buscar a en Happosai, ha d'estar aquí- jo i en Ranma vam sospirar amb designació, ens havia tornat a trobar. Però els nostres pares es van quedar blancs. Que sabien alguna cosa era segur.

-Ho sento jove- va dir la mare- però no coneixem ningú amb aquest nom. Vaig mirar a la meva mare, indubtablement mentia. Els nostres pares sabien alguna cosa d'aquesta persona. Que ni en Ranma ni jo encara no teníem el disgust de conèixer.

Si, ho coneixeríem aviat, massa aviat. I ens va ficar en infinitat de problemes.

-¡ No ser veritat¡ segons detectiu dir -va contestar aquesta bruixa- Happosai tenir dos alumnes. Ells ser Tendo i Saotome. Tendo tenir un dojo. Únic dojo Tendo al Japó ser aquest. - va assenyalar als meus pare i al de l' 'Akane - ¿ser alumnes de en Happosai i jo venjar. I fer-ho en els vostres fills, ells morir- i es va llançar sobre l' Akane.

Aquesta boja es va llançar sobre mi amb un artefacte, jo vaig aturar l'arma però aquesta noia era molt forta, i vaig anar cedint, en pocs segons em donaria un cop. I en Ranma va sortir a defensar-me, li va donar un cop de peu a aquesta arma que va anar a caure al cap d'aquesta xineta deixar-la K.O.. Que problemes vam tenir amb ella a prop.

I tant que ens va causar problemes. Aquesta acció meva de salvar l' Akane ens va ficar en un bon embolic. No coneixíem les lleis del seu poble, ni tampoc ho insistents que eren. L' Akane i jo estàvem en un bon embolic.

Quan aquesta noia va despertar, em va mirar, es va llançar a sobre de mi. I em va cridar Airen, que després sabríem que significava alguna cosa com amor o espòs. Em va deixar sorprès, segons després jo estava noquejat pel cop de l'Akane.

Jo a veure a aquesta gata en zel, abraçant a en Ranma, em vaig enfurismar, i sense pensar-vaig atacar al meu marit. Ell i jo vam discutir.

-Si tant t'agrada aquesta noia divorcia't de mi i casar-te amb ella- vaig dir jo.

-Qui vol divorciar-te de tu? No vull a aquesta noia- em va dir ell. Fins molt temps després no ens vam adonar del que acabava de dir.

Molt temps després Akane ?, Però si ens vam adonar més d'un any després!

Un any o més. Hem de reconèixer-Ranma, tu i jo sempre hem estat una mica curts.

Tornem a la història. Ens havíem quedat quan jo i en Ranma ens barallem i ell va negar sense adonar-se que no volia divorciar-se de mi.

-Per mi et pot quedar amb ella- vaig dir això furiosa- gairebé amb ganes de plorar.

En Ranma enfurismat va apartar a aquesta boja, i em va mirar.

-No la vull! - li contesti ja fart, i em vaig encarar a la meva dona. Podia ser que la Shampoo fos més escultural que l' Akane i amb més pit ... però mai em va agradar. L' Akane era millor que ella, sempre ho va ser. Millor que la Shampoo i les altres dues boges, encara que en aquesta època jo ho negava.

-I perquè t'abraça? - em va contestar l' Akane.

-No ho sé – vaig contestar, i aquesta noia ens va donar un llibre amb les seves lleis. Si una estrangera la vencia en combat, li havia de donar el petó de la mort, l'havia de seguir i matar-la.

El que posava si un home la vencia va deixar blanc a en Ranma i jo el vaig llegir. Si un home vencia a una amazona, aquest home seria el seu Airen i havia de casar-se amb ella.

El problema era que en Ranma i jo estàvem casats. Per tant em va donar el petó de la mort, amb ell que va jurar matar-me, per després casar-se amb en Ranma.

Aquest dia va ser un suplici, ls Shampoo ens va seguir contínuament, jo fugia amb l' Akane en els meus braços i 34. Un regal molt poc peculiar

Diari d l'Akane

Aquell dia em vaig despertar, el despertador va sonar massa aviat, necessitava dormir més, m'ho demanava el cos. Però havia d'anar a l'escola, la tarda anterior vaig sortir a gaudir amb les meves amigues.

Vaig somriure, avui era el meu aniversari, estava alegre, els meus pares m'havien promès un regal molt especial.

Em vaig vestir, i vaig baixar. Em vaig rentar. I a l'arribar a a m'esperaven els meus pares, les meves dos germanes. I un matrimoni de la mateixa edat dels meus pares i un noi de la meva edat, tenia els cabells negres trenat i uns profunds ulls blaus, molt macos. M'ho vaig quedar mirant i ell a mi, amb la mateixa cara d'estranyesa amb jo el mirava a ell.

Em preguntava qui eren aquests senyors.

-¡Akane estimada !, Aquests són els senyors Saotome! Uns amics nostres de joves. El senyor Saotome, en Genma. Va tenir el mateix professor que el teu pare. I la seva dona, la Nodoka,- va ser amiga de la meva mare des de petita.

\- El noi és el seu fill en Ranma! -Va dir el meu pare.

Jo estava confosa, i per la meva sorpresa aquest noi també. Cap sabíem que passava.

-¡Ranma! Fill. Avui és el teu aniversari, i et vam prometre un regal especialment va dir la senyora Nodoka.

-Si- va dir el noi- esperava una ajuda per anar a la universitat, a la Today, d'aquí a dos anys. - va dir el noi. Aquest noi volia anar a la mateixa universitat que jo. I esperava el mateix regal que jo.

-Doncs no! - va dir el meu pare- ni és aquest el vostre regal.

-Akane, el teu regal és ... - va dir la meva mare posant-me davant d' en Ranma.

-Ranma, el teu regal és ... - va dir la mare d'aquest posant-davant de meu.

-¡Ell! - va dir el meu pare, assenyalant a el noi.

-¡Ella! - va dir el pare d' en Ranma, assenyalant-me a mi.

Els dos vam obrir molts els ulls, i les boques. Ens vam quedar muts, ens assenyalar l'un a l'altre, vam mirer a les nostres famílies, sense poder parlar.

No era possibles aquests bojos que teníem per famílies ens estaven regalant l'un a l'altre com si fos objectes.

-No és possible! Ella no pot ser el meu regal! - va dir a la fi en Ranma.

-Doncs ho és! - no sé qui ho va dir, jo era a schock, com aquest noi. Ens acabaven de regalar, ni tan sols ens van ficar en una caixa ni ens van embolicar.

-Ell té raó !, no som objectes! - vaig dir jo.

-Doncs d'ara en endavant sou promesos.

\- No pot ser, no puc ser el seu promès. No la conec de res.

-Vais a tenir tota una vida per conèixer-vos - va dir la meva mare.

-No ho vull !, té cara de ximple, i d'egòlatra. Sembla un presumit.- vaig dir jo.

\- i tu ets lletja !, Estàs grossa i no tens pits! - va dir ell. Va ser la primera vegada que vaig utilitzar el meu mall contra ell. Aquest jove no era educat.

-Gallimarsot !, Bruta! - va dir ell.

I jo li vaig contestar, i aquesta va ser la primera de les nostres baralles per tonteries que van ser moltes.

I enmig de la baralla.

-I ara us casareu! En dos minuts.

Hi ha es va tallar la nostra primera baralla. Una altra vegada vam mirar als nostres pares i a les meves germanes com si estiguessin bojos. I vam tornar a entrar a schock.

De res va servir negar-nos, enfadar. Mitjançant xantatges, coaccions, amenaces i altres trucs bruts, tres minuts després aquest noi desconegut i jo érem legalment marit i dona.

Diari d'en Ranma

Després d'una nit de malsons. El dia del meu aniversari, els meus pares em van portar a el dojo d'uns amics seus. Em van donar per regal a la filla més jove d'aquest matrimoni, i a mi em van regalar a ella ... i cinc minuts de conèixer-la, era la meva dona !.

Sabia que els meus pares estaven bojos, però que coneguessin a algú que estava tan bojos com ells, eren de campionat.

¡Presentar-me una noia !, prometre amb ella! I ¡Casar-me amb ella! I tot en només cinc minuts.

Segons la germana mitjana de l' Akane, aquesta estafadora de la Nabiki, tot va durar tres minuts i mig.

La sorpresa dels dos era enorme. ¡Casar-nos de cop !, Obligats a estar junts i tot amb setze anys !. Era molt fort.

El pitjor és que ens van obligar a anar junts a l'escola, ¡la de l'Akane! Sense moment per celebrar les noces, ni menjar de noces, ni celebració, ni res. Ens van casar en un dia normal, i a partir que es va acabar la cerimònia va ser un dia normal com tots els altres.

Un breu i normal dinar i sortir corrents a l'Furinkan, l'escola on anava la meva flamant esposa, i a partir d'aquest dia jo.

-Al sortir de l'escola tornar aquí, res de entretenir- vos per ahí.- ens van dir.

Sortim de el dojo i vam començar a discutir.

-No seré casada molt temps amb tu- va dir ella.

\- En un mes al no consumir el matrimoni, ens donaran el divorci.- vaig contestar jo a aquesta boja.

-No dormirem junts- va dir ella.

\- Qui vol dormir amb una pit pla com tu? - vaig contestar, i em va donar amb la seva motxilla. Aquesta noia era tot un homenot, amb una força de goril·la.

-Ets un tarat! - em va dir. I en aquest moment ens vam començar a discutir.

I sense adonar-nos, lluitant i discutint com dos nens vam arribar a les rodalies de l'escola.

El que va venir quan ens acostàvem a l'Furinkan va ser una bogeria.

Diari conjunt de l'Akane i en Ranma, (a partir d'ara en Ranma i l' Akane escriuran el diari de manera conjunta, canviant constantment d'escriptor)

Teníem les portes de l'Furinkan davant, quedava poc per entrar ...

I per aquesta porta va sortir una munió de nois, anaven vestits amb les vestimentes de les seccions esportives dels clubs de l'escola, i tot es van llançar sobre ella.

Jo em vaig quedar parat, al·lucinat. No sabia que cony era això, però no em va agradar, res. Que aquests trossos d'idiotes es llancessin sobre la meva ... la meva ... la meva ... la meva dona. No em va agradar. Vaig notar una cosa estranya, Serien gelosia?

-Sort amb mi.- deien uns- deixa't vèncer i ser la meva promesa- em deien altres. Jo vencia un darrere l'altre, No hi havia deixat a cap noi sencer. I vaig veure el malestar del meu ... el meu ... marit ?. I el que havia de venir després li agradaria menys ... tan poc com a mi.

Veure a, aquesta gallimarsot barallar i vèncer a aquests imbècils em va produir un sentiment estrany. Aquesta noia em començava a agradar.

\- Cada matí, es repeteix el mateix. Ells són uns ignorants. Creient que et venceran t' ataquen. Pensant que si et guanyen sortiran amb tu. Anhelen parar el vent amb les mans, i tu ets un huracà. Ignorant que no serà cap d'ells el destinat a ser el teu noio ... si no jo. El grandíssim ...! - davant nostre va aparèixer un poca cosa. Vestit com un lluitador de kendo, sense les proteccions, ni el casc. Aquest idiota es va tornar un malson.

-Qui aquest poca cosa? - em va preguntar el meu marit.

-El que tu has dit, un poca cosa - vaig contestar jo.

-Qui ets tu per parlar a la meva futura esposa d'aquesta manera tan familiar? - va dir aquest noi.

-Doncs jo sóc, jo! - vaig contestar- és natural que parli així a l' Akane.

-Ets un mal educat. Per dirigir-te a Akane Tendo. L'has de cridar senyoreta Akane Tendo. Futura senyora de número u de l'Furinkan, aquell que tots temen. Aquell que tots admiren. El tro blau. En Tatewaki Kuno.- es va presentar el trompellot.

-El tro Blau? - em va preguntar en Ranma-No és el nom d'una pel·lícula d'un helicòpter? -en Ranma era un bocamoll.

-Jo pensava que era una sèrie de televisió- vaig contestar jo. Quan volia jo era tan bocamoll com en Ranma.

-¡Prestar-me atenció! - va reclamar en Kuno.- No em ignoreu quan parlo! - aquest ximple era un presumit de campionat.

-No hem d'entrar? És el meu primer dia i no vull arribar tard- li vaig dir a la meva dona. Però aquest energumen de Kuno no entenia que passàvem d'ell.

-Si, entrem, - per primera vegada no vaig voler enfrontar-me a en Kuno, vaig decidir ignorar-lo, el que es mereixia. Però ell no ho va entendre així. I va apuntar amb la seva espasa de bambú a en Ranma.

-Jo Tatewaki Kuno, allunyo els de l'Akane Tendo, no permeto que ningú s'acosti a la meva futura esposa, i amb tu, faré el mateix. Jo Tatewaki Kuno venceré a ... a ... .- el molt imbècil va descobrir que no sabia com em deia.-Qui carai ets? I quina relació tens amb ella?

-La meva relació amb ella és ... - vaig dir.

-T'he preguntant abans pel teu nom !, Contesta en aquest ordre!

Em va enfurismar, era un pedant.

-El meu nom és Ranma Saotome i avui la meva família m'ha portat al seu dojo per ...

-¡ Ha veure el que comptes Ranma- li vaig tallar.

-Jo li anava a explicar ... - va dir en Ranma.

-¡Parlas amb molta familiaritat a l' Akane- va dir furiós en Kuno- jo t'ensenyaré el degut respecte.- i va atacar amb la seva espasa a en Ranma i aquest la va esquivar.

\- La meva relació amb l'Akane. - vaig dir jo enfadat- els dos som els hereus de les dues branques de l'estil de lluita tot val, és normal que ens coneguem i ampliem els nostres coneixements, amb els coneixements de l'altre- em vaig negar a dir-li que ens van casar fa una poques hores. Veient el boig que estava aquest noi.

-¡Entrenar amb l' Akane! va dir aquest noi a la vora de la histèria.-¡Passar hores amb ella,! - cada cop estava més histèric - No ho permetré!

I en Tatewaki Kuno va atacar a en Ranma.

Per primera vegada vaig veure lluitar a en Ranma i era un geni. Esquivava els cops d'en Kuno. Per primera vegada en Kuno tenia un rival superior a ell.

Al veure's vençut en Kuno va canviar d'estratègia. I es va llançar sobre l' Akane i la va abraçar.

-¡L' Akane serà meva i de ningú més! - va dir aquest boig. I per primer cop, va rebre un cop combinat meu i de l'Akane. Va ser el primer a rebre un cop combinat de les dues escoles de tot s'hi val. Amb ell vam estrenar aquest atac, aquest noi va sortir volant i es va perdre en l'horitzó. Kuno en va rebre moltes vegades aquest atac. I mai aprendria a estar lluny de nosaltres, i no molestar.

-Però a l'entrar vam descobrir que la Nabiki havia fet de les seves.

L' Akane no m'havia advertit com era la seva germana mitjana. Estafadora, xantatgista, xafardera. No podia quedar-se callada. Havia de comptar tot ... a canvi de certa quantitat de diners.

I el meu casament llampec era tot un negoci brillant per a aquesta mercenària. El nom de mercenària l'hi va donar la pròpia Akane.

I tant que l'hi vaig donar jo, portava anys extorsionant-me. Si la meva mare em prohibia menjar gelat i jo ho feia a amagada, arribava ella i em feia xantatge per no dir- ho. Em va treure molts diners i no vaig poder comprar-me molta roba i coses per culpa seva, fins i tot no vaig poder anar de viatge amb les meves amiga, per culpa seva. Però tard o d'hora em cobraré els interessos.

Arribem a la nostra classe, el professor encara no havia d'arribar i tots els nostres companys, ens van mirar.

-Què en secret ho has fet? - em van preguntar les meves amigues.

-Ell que? - vaig preguntar.

-¡ Tenir promès i casar-te en menys de cinc minuts! - va dir la Yuka meva amiga.

En Ranma i jo ens vam mirar sorpresos.

-Com ho han sabut? - li vaig preguntar a l' Akane. Ella no va trigar ni un segon a donar-me la resposta.

-¡La Nabiki !, Ara ja ho ha de saber tota l'escola! - en el descans mentre menjàvem amagats de l'assetjament dels nostres companys, la meva dona em va explicar les formes de la Nabiki de fer diners, cap d'ella molt legal.

Però abans d'això, abans de l'hora del menjar. El nostre professor va entrar a classe, va mirar els grups de gent parlant del nostre matrimoni. Ens va mirar a nosaltres. Li va molestar que no ho vam saludar a l'entrar. I a l'anar a tancar la porta, en Kuno va entrar com una locomotora, furiós. Sens dubte ja sabia que havia passat entre en Ranma i jo.

Aquest energumen va atropellar el pobre professor que va sortir volant per una finestra, el pobre va estar unes setmanes de baixa a l'hospital.

-No ho consentiré- va dir en Kuno- no consentiré que aquestes noces sigui oficial. Jo us divorciaré. I l'única forma de divorciar és ... Matar Saotome! - I em va atacar.

Va semblar natural, sense pensar-ho. Però a l'atacar-li vaig donar el meu millor cop de puny. I alhora l' Akane li va donar un altre. Aquesta forma de defensar-nos es va tornar la nostra marca de fabrica contra aquest idiota cada vegada que un dels dos era atacats per aquest inaguantable d' en Kuno. I aquest idiota va volar com abans ho va fer el professor. Des d'aquest dia els dos defensàvem a l'altre sense pensar-ho, de forma automàtica.

Aquest dia a l'escola va ser un suplici, persecucions dels nostres companys, assetjament d'en Kuno, xantatges de la Nabiki, assetjament d' en Kuno. Càstigs dels professors.

L' Akane s'ha oblidat més assetjament d' en Kuno, per tercera, quarta ... i novena vegada, ens assetjament i ella i jo ho enviem a volar, però sempre tornava, que malson d'oncle !. Sortim cansats de l'escola, havia estat un dia de malson. Però el que ens esperava a el tornar a el dojo ... cap s'ho esperava a casa, ni l' Akane ni jo ho esperàvem.

Diari de la Nabiki.

Tot va ser segons el meu pla. Vaig ser jo qui va dissenyar el pla per casar-los en cinc minuts, però com eren tan ximples els dos, només necessitem tres minuts per casar-los. Vaig sortir aviat de casa i vaig vendre la informació del casament al Furinkan. Quan vaig veure que els dos nuvis arribaven a l'escola, i vaig veure com feien volar a en Tatewaki, el vaig anar a buscar i li vaig explicar tot, bé li vaig vendre la informació. En Tatewaki va sortir de la meva classe i la seva, som companys de classe, a la recerca d' en Ranma, per divorciar-lo, millor dit matar-lo, de l'Akane.

Al veure'l volar per segona vegada, vaig suposar que en Ranma o l' Akane o els dos eren responsables, de transformar a en Tatewaki en una avioneta, no vaig mirar com volava. I em vaig escapar de l'escola i vaig tornar a el dojo. Allà amb la família i els Saotome vam deixar tot a punt per quan tornessin als nuvis. No s'esperaven la que li venia a sobre.

Diari conjunt d'en Ranma i l' Akane (tornen a escriure de manera conjunta el diari, canviant d'escriptor de forma inesperada contínuament)

Vam arribem a el dojo, em va semblar que es respirava un ambient estrany. Ens va rebre tota la família. Tant la meva com la de meva prometre ... espòs, se m'oblidava que estàvem casats. Després d'aquest dia de malsons. Amb tots els membres de la família esperant-nos a la porta. Un fred calfred em va recórrer l'esquena, i a mirar a en Ranma vaig saber que a ell també li va passar. Aquesta boja família tenia alguna cosa en ment.

-Bon dia! - ens van dir tots, aquests va ser la confirmació que alguna cosa havien planejat, a sobre que estigués la Nabiki, que s'hagués saltat les classes ... tot junt no era bo, per res de bo.

L' Akane ja m'havia posat en guàrdia contra la Nabiki, durant l'hora del dinar i el retorn a el dojo. La seva desaparició de l'Furinkan la va escamar. A part durant el retorn a el dojo vam tenir diverses trobades amb aquest tal Kuno. Definitivament no aprenia. I en el dojo Tendo havia alguna cosa estranya, estava clar que a l' Akane i a mi ens esperava un parany.

-¡Ranma, Akane¡ a partir d'avui dormireu junts a l'habitació de convidats- va dir el meu pare sense embuts, abordat el tema fins i tot abans de deixar anar les carteres escolars.

Els dos obrim molt els ulls i boques.

-Però si no ens coneixem- vaig dir jo- no dormiré amb ell.

-Qui vol dormir amb tu? - va dir en Ranma, - per descomptat que jo mai dormiria amb una noia tan lletja com tu.

Ella em va mirar com si volgués matar-me i em va pegar amb el seu famós mall, no seria l'última vegada que aquesta gallimarsot ho faria servir amb mi. Jo vaig trigar molt en tenir la boqueta tancada.

Gallimarsot? Ranma vam quedar que mentre escrivíssim el diari conjunt no ens insultaríem.

També vam dir Akane, que no censuraríem res i el podríem comptar com va passar, i tu també m'has insultat.

Té raó, tornem a la història original ... No sé perquè hem escrit estàs ultimes línies, però no la esborrem.

Després d'aquesta breu reflexió tornem a quan li vaig enganxar a en Ranma amb el mall. Com és natural, en nosaltres i es va tornar habitual, ens enfadàvem i discutíem, ja sé que hem dit que no censurarem res, però no diré cap dels insults que ens vam dir. Tots els que ens coneixen els han sentit, i no cal repartir-los, una i altra vegada.

-Jo dormiré a la meva habitació- vaig dir enfadada.

\- I jo a la meva, A ... LA MEVA ... CASA!

-Impossible- va dir tio Soun- l'habitació de l'Akane ja no existeix. L'hem utilitzat per ampliar les habitacions de ls Nabiki i la Kasumi.

\- I la d' en Ranma a casa meva per fer un bany.

Els dos ens vam mirar, i vam sortir corrent jo en direcció a casa meva, per descobrir que el meu pare no ens va mentir, la meva habitació era un bany amb jacuzzi inclòs. A el tornar a el dojo Tendo vaig veure a l' Akane, plorosa, la seva habitació tampoc existia. Aquesta família de bojos havien treballat amb rapidesa per deixar-nos sense habitació. En poques hores havien reformat totalment les dues cases.

Ens van portar a l'habitació d'hostes. Allí estaven els nostres mobles, les nostres coses, tretes de les nostres antigues i ja no existents habitacions. I en un costat de l'habitació hi havia un llit molt, molt petit. Si dominem els dos-hi havíem de dormir enganxats, però els que més ens estrany va ser el terra, no era de fusta, sinó metàl·lic.

L'Akane i jo ens vam mirar estranyats, no compreníem per que aquest sòl. Havia de ser un altre pla d'aquests bojos.

-Jo dormo al llit-li vaig dir a en Ranma- tu en un futon.

-Hi estic d'acord- em va dir el meu marit.

No ens vam adonar com ens mirava nostra família. Si la nostra família, ja començàvem a acceptar que érem una família Aquest somriure en els seus rostres significava que el nostre plans de dormir separats no es complirien.

Vam fer els deures a la nostra nova habitació, cadascú en el seu escriptori. I ens van cridar per sopar. Vam baixar callats, tenint por del pitjor.

Però no, el sopar fet per la meva mare, la senyora Naoko Tendo i la seva filla laKasumi va ser excel·lent. La Kasumi era una bona cuinera, tot el contrari que L' Akane, quant les qualitats culinàries de la Nabiki ... mai ho hem sabut. La Nabiki era bona per estafar, fer xantatge, i viure a costa del proïsme. Com ho sabia Akane ... i jo vaig esbrinar molt aviat.

A la fi del sopar, sense temps per veure la tele, i deixar- nos reposar el sopar ...

-Ara a dormir! - va dir la mare- i ens van portar al meu marit a mi a la nostra nova habitació.

Només entrar vam sentir un soroll a la porta. I vam comprovar que havien instal·lat un forrellat automàtic. Ens havien tancat!

-La finestra Ranma! - vaig cridar, i va ser llavors quan em vaig adonar que des que el vaig conèixer no ho havia cridat pel seu cognom, com havia de ser. Ni havia utilitzat el kun. I ell tampoc ho havia fet amb mi. Des del principi ens vam tractar d'una manera molt familiar

\- No es obre- va dir en Ranma, traient-me de la meva pensaments- també han instal·lat una assegurança a la finestra. I per molt fort que siguem tu i jo no aconseguirem ni trencar ni la porta ni la finestra.- va baixar el cap i va dir vermell com un tomàquet- estem tancats.

-Teniu cinc minuts per acostar- vos- vam sentim dir a la Nabiki- o ...

Ens vam mirar no vam entendre l'amenaça de la Nabiki.

L' Akane em va mirar i furiosa em va dir.

-¡Torna' t mentre em canvi!, ¡I que no se't passi tornar-te!

\- El mateix et dic! - vaig contestar

I ens vam començar a canviar donant-nos l'esquena, tot i que vaig confessar a en Ranma que varies vegades se me'n va anar la vista cap enrere. En Ranma tenia un bon cos, era maco, encara que un cregut i un ximple. I tan tímid com jo.

Quan em vaig posar el pijama li vaig dir

-Ja et pots tornar-li vaig dir al meu tímid espòs. Ell es va girar i em va mirar avergonyit i amb timidesa i jo ho vaig mirar igual.

-On hi ha un futon on anar a dormir? - va preguntar el meu marit. A mi també se m'havia anat la vista cap enrere mentre ens canviàvem de roba, l' Akane era, i és, molt maca.

I encara el vam buscar, no el trobem, només unes mantes que en Ranma va posar a terra. Jo em vaig ficar al llit al llit. En Ranma en aquest futó improvisat i de cop i volta.

-Han passat els cinc minuts suposo que esteu ficats al llit al llit, és pel vostre bé.- va cridar la Nabiki. Ens va sorprès Vam sentir un soroll estrany i en Ranma va saltar cridant de dolor i va caure al llit.

-Què fas al meu llit? - va cridar furiosa l' Akane.

-Em ha donat rampa !, aquest terra està electrificat!

-I jo vaig i m'ho crec! - vaig dir incrèdula. I vaig baixar del llit i vaig pujar a l'instant. Era cert aquest sòl estava electrificat.

Aquests bojos de la família havien pensat amb tot. Ens havien tancat en una habitació, sense possibilitat de fugir. Ens van electrificar el sòl per haver de dormir al mateix llit, per tant, massa petit.

Vam haver de anar a dormir junts, massa junts. Ens vam mirar rubotitzar, amb timidesa. Ell estava molt nerviós i espantat. Mai havia tingut tan a prop a una dona. I jo estava igual de espantada i nerviosa. Tots els nois que se m'havien apropat tant com ell estava ara els vaig enviar a volar, però amb en Ranma no vaig poder.

L' Akane i jo estàvem tan enganxats, en un llit tan petit. Sense poder-nos moure, per por de caure i donar-nos un enrampada en aquest sòl electrificat, que vam haver de abraçar-nos per no caure. Encara que abans d'aquests els vam caure del llit varies vegades, caient sobre aquest sòl tan assassí.

I vam haver de evitar l'un a l'altre que caiguéssim. A la fi vam aconseguir dormim, i a la fi vam passar la primera nit junts.

Jo de nena havia somiat amb una nit de noces fantàstica, com es veia a les pel·lícules, i en Ranma em va confessar que ell esperava una altra cosa, imaginar, de la seva nit de noces. I en la nostra realitat va ser una tortura.

Vaig despertar i estava abraçat a l' Akane, em vaig posar nerviós, però se sentia d'allò més bé, l' Akane feia olor de meravella, la seva olor personal era suau i dolç. I adormida semblava un àngel. No vaig poder evitar adormir- me i he de confessar que ho vaig fer de meravella en braços d'aquesta deessa.

Quan vaig despertar en braços d' en Ranma, em enfurismar, vaig tenir ganes de pegar-li un cop de peu i enviar-lo a volar ... però em alguna cosa em va aturar. En Ranma era càlid, en els seus braços em vaig sentir protegida, fins i tot volguda, era guapo i movia lleugerament els llavis al dormir. Em va agradar estar en els seus braços. Vaig sentir que era diferent als nois que havia conegut fins llavors. I em vaig tornar a dormir tranquil, dormir en braços d en Ranma em portava a un món fantàstic d'elfs i follets i unicorns. Ý ell i jo ballant a la llum de la lluna.

El despertar va ser horrible, va sonar una música estrident i ens vam incorporar els dos al llit espantats. Es va obrir la porta i va entrar tota la família. Les dones van agafar a l'Akane. I el meu pare i el meu sogre a mi. Ens van baixar a el bany. Elles van despullar a l'Akane i les van llançar al bany i el meu pare i oncle Soun em van despullar a mi i em van llançar al bany ... al costat de l' Akane. Els dos nus cara a cara, tapant-nos les nostres parts íntimes, ruboritzats. I desitjant matar a aquesta família nostra.

-No em miris !, Si ho fas et mato! - vaig dir jo a aquest pervertit.

-Tu tampoc em miris !, Ni se t'acudeixi! - em va contestar ell furiós.

No teníem amb què tapar-nos. Estàvem nus, espantats i vermells com un tomàquet.

-¡Ranma¡ tens cinc segons per fregar-la esquena al teu dona- va dir la Nabiki, a aquesta cunyada meva la mataria, si l' Akane no ho feia abans.

-Em nego! - vaig cridar. I com a l'habitació. Ens van castigar amb una descàrrega. Aquesta família de bojos ens estaven ensenyant a ser marit i dona a la força. Si no fèiem el que ells volien ens castigaven. I si ho fèiem ... no ens premiaven. Ens estaven domesticant com es fa amb els animals.

Ens vam haver de fregar l'esquena mútuament. I banyar-nos junts, ens miràvem amb odi, encara que en el fons els dos érem víctimes. I em va agradar mirar-nos mentre ens vam banyar.

Vam sortit furiosos de el bany, i vam mirar malament a la família, sobretot a la Nabiki, l'artífex d'aquest pla. Però quan l'anàvem a atacar ens va ensenyar les fotos de nosaltres al bany i dormint abraçats, com em va dir l'Akane, la seva germana era harpia xantatgista.

Vam esmorzar i vam sortir corrent a l'Furinkan. A viure un altre dia de malson. Encara que aquest dia en Kuno va ser més pesat. Va aparèixer més vegades, va volar més lluny, gràcies a mi i el meu marit, i els seu vols va arribar cada vegada més lluny.

A el tornar a el dojo, ens van obligar a entrenar junts, va ser el primer dia que ho vam fer, es va tornar un costum que va acabar per agradar-nos. En Ranma es negava a atacar-me, no em volia fer mal. Però a la fi vam arribar a un acord i a la fi aquests entrenaments van ser divertits. En Ranma era molt bo i vaig aprendre molt d'ell.

I jo d'ella. No era dolenta com lluitadora, estava ben entrenada. A l'estar sempre junts, el frec es va tornar amistat, després estima i a la fi a afecte. Ens vam tornar inseparable. Ens seguíem lluitant per tonteries, però érem bons amics i no perquè així ho van voler els nostres pares, la qual vam ser perquè així ho vam voler nosaltres. Encara que sempre ho neguem.

Vam començar a sortir a el cinema, a prendre alguna cosa. Primer per decisió del nostre pares, després per que els dos volíem sortir junts, estar junts i divertir-nos junts. Però com era natural en nosaltres negàvem que ens volíem. Era evident per a tothom ... menys per a nosaltres dos. El nostre estúpid orgull no ens va deixar confessar el que és evident.

Tots es va tornar molt tranquils, si vivint al costat d'una família com la nostra es pot dir viure tranquils, a part de les nostres contínues baralles ... es va tornar tranquil fins que van arribar aquests ...

Si ens va semblar estrany la rapidesa amb què ens van casar, quan vam saber la veritat sobre aquesta rapidesa vam al·lucinar, tant l' Akane com jo vam descobrir que els nostres pares estaven bojos. I que ens havien ficat en un bon embolic.

Un dia de festa mentre esmorzàvem, un dia que jo i en Ranma volíem anar a fer un volt per un mercat, que es posava només un cop a el mes en un parc. Era més una fira, amb parades de menjar, de jocs ... i de venda, hi havia alguna cosa que ens interessava comprar a en Ranma i al mi.

Però els nostres plans es van anar a la porra, i tot per una aposta que el meu pare i en Soun van fer anys abans. Una aposta que se'ns van jugar als dos i van perdre. Sabíem que vam ser promesos abans de néixer, el que significava que tard o d'hora ens casarien. El que no imaginàvem el que acceleraria aquestes noces. El que ens vam assabentar aquell dia va ser perquè corria tanta pressa casar-nos. Per que només conèixer-nos vam ser casats, sense donar-nos temps a conèixer-nos.

Aquell matí a el dojo es van presentar dues parelles i els seus fills. La família Hibiki, amb el seu fill en Ryoga Hibiki, a què tant en Ranma com jo acabaríem dient porc o P- chan. Que pretendrien casar a P-chan, dic a Ryoga, amb mi, encara que poc temps després vam saber que tenia una núvia de nom Akari Unryu. El molt aprofitat pretenia ser el meu promès, sense deixar a aquesta noia.

I la família Kuonji, amb la seva filla Ukyo com a futura promesa meva. Cada família va exigir els seus drets, i la nostra van dir que en aquesta aposta va haver trampa, que van ser enganyats. La veritat és que així va ser. Aquestes dues famílies van utilitzar a un estafador a què deien King o el rei de la cartes, per poder arrabassar als dos panolis dels nostres pares als seus fills, és a dir l" Akane i jo.

Aquestes famílies van exigir el nostre divorci, i el casament amb els seus fills. Al no aconseguir res els seus fills es van quedar a Nerima, en Ryoga com un viatger, anant de el dojo a la casa de la seva nòvia, encara que la majoria de vegades es perdia i apareixia a l'altra punta de país, en poques paraules, la seva orientació era de deu sota zero. I Ukyo Kuonji muntant un restaurant, i vivint amb un noi anomenat Komatsu Kunoichi. Que va despertar més d'una suspicàcia al barri, dos nois de diferents sexe vivint junts.

'Però tu i jo també vivíem junts i érem de diferent sexe !! No sabia que fossis tan conservador Ranma.

Si, Akane, llevat que tu i jo vivíem amb la família, i gairebé sempre se sumava la mía.¡ I estàvem casats¡

Aquests dos ocells molestos es van sumar a en Kuno, sempre emprenyant, i pretenent que ens divorciéssim. Sempre fent el possible perquè ens baralléssim, i més d'una vegada ho van aconseguir. Fins que es van adonar que la millor de divorciar eren que l' Akane o jo féssim una visita eterna al paradís.

Encara que algunes vegada ens van ajudar a resoldre els nostres problemes, sempre tenien alguna intenció oculta en aquesta ajuda.

A aquests dos afegim a la boja germana d' en Kuno, la Kodachi. En una competició de la seva escola contra la nostra, va voler eliminar a la seva competidora, és a dir l' Akane, i en una visita nocturna, va entrar a la nostra habitació. Tenint en compte que el sòl estava electrificat, no va tenir una bona rebuda, aquest sòl ens va salvar de diversos atacs, a la fi va ser més una benedicció que un atac.

Però també va veure a en Ranma, i va quedar enamorada d'ell. Una altra boja que volia robar-me el meu home !. El dia de la competició, la Kodachi em va guanyar, però a jugar brut va ser desqualificada. I vaig guanyar. Però va ser la quarta que es va sumar a voler-nos separar.

Però encara quedaven dos, i aquests dos serien els més perillosos, però abans va passar una cosa.

\- Ahir - em va dir- vaig sentir al teu pare i al meu, et portaren d'entrenament..

-No és la primera vegada- vaig dir despreocupat- no et preocupis, serà una tècnica una mica beneita -però al veure-la tan preocupada, a la vora de plor- És que no et vols separar de mi? - vaig dir rient.

Aquest egòlatra, imbècil de cul! Sempre havia de destrossar els bons moments. Jo preocupada i ell s'ho prenia a broma.

-No és això !, Et volen dur a la Xina! - li vaig cridar.

-A ... a ... Xi ... la Xina? - va preguntar sorprès - Per què? Aquí hi ha moltes zones on entrenar. Podíem anar tots quatre. Ells dos i nosaltres dos. Potser tinguin per ensenyar-nos bones tècniques, encara que ho dubto.- no era el primer viatge d'entrenament dels quatre. ni seria el primer que l 'Akane i jo ens vam penedir d'haver anat.

\- Jo no aniré en aquest viatge, no em portaran- vaig dir- et portarien a una zona especial d'entrenament.

\- I que té d'especial aquesta zona? - vaig preguntar jo, a l' Akane no li agradava que per estava una mica la preocupava.

-Es diu Jusenkyo- em va dir.

\- Jusenkyo? - em sonava d'alguna cosa, el meu pare feia anys va comentar aquest nom per telèfon, ara suposo que va ser oncle Soun. L' Akane s'havia informat i em va donar un llibret que va comprar sobre aquest lloc i jo ho vaig començar a llegir, i a el fer-ho vaig comprendre la seva por.

Aquestes zona era un lloc d'entrenament molt perillós. Hi havia centenars de llacunes, en cadascuna havia mort ofegat un ésser. Si queies a la llacuna del panda ofegat, et transformaves en panda, però amb aigua calenta tornaves al teu cos normal, però des d'aquest moment l'aigua freda et tornava a panda i necessitaves aigua calenta per tornar a ser tu mateix.

Hi havia centenars de llacunes i cadascuna amb la seva maledicció. Igual que la llacuna del panda, hi havia la de l'ànec ofegat, la del porquet ofegat, o la del gat ofegat, en Ranma li tenia fòbia als gats ... I la de la noia ofegada. I jo havia tingut malsons d' en Ranma caient en aquesta llacuna. No li deixaria anar a aquest viatge, tenia un mal pressentiment, que al meu marit li passaria alguna cosa. Sempre que anaven els tres sols d'entrenament, en Ranma tornava ferit i furiós per la inutilitat d'aquests entrenaments.

-No aniries i punt. No em deixaràs sola. Hem d'acabar el treball d'aquest trimestre per a l'escola i no penso fer-ho sola.

L'Akane sempre anant per les branques, sempre dient una cosa quan volia dir una altra.

-Tu tens por que em passi alguna cosa? - vaig dir.

-¡Siiii¡- dir ella a la vora de el plor- tinc molta por que et passi alguna cosa, que caiguis en una llacuna i tornis un gos, o un ocellet. No aniràs- i es em va abraçar plorant. Sé que va ser espontani, que ho va fer moguda per la por que sentia. I va plorar amb molt de sentiment. Jo em vaig quedar estàtic, i després sense pensar-ho, la vaig abraçar, com ella va ser espontani sense pensar-ho. Va ser una cosa natural. Em va envair la seva pena i no vaig poder fer res més que consolar-la.

-No passarà res. Tindre curra- vaig intentar calmar-la però al 'mirar-la a la cara i veure aquesta careta de preocupació, aquells ulls plorosos suplicant que no fos. No vaig poder resistir i vaig claudicar. L' Akane sempre ha sabut com enfadar-me o com aconseguir que cedeixi als seus precs i aquesta vegada, com altres no vaig poder portar-li la contraria- D'acord! - vaig dir derrotat- tu guanyes. Em va abraçar amb més ganes i la seva cara es va il·luminar, les llàgrimes van desaparèixer per complet de la seva cara, i aquesta bonica somriure que il·lumina tot i sempre m'ha tornat boig, va aparèixer en la seva carteta.

Llavors ens vam adonar que ens havíem abraçats i ens vam separar ruboritzats, mirem a terra. Estàvem confosos, no vam tenir el valor de demanar-nos perdó ni tampoc ens enfadem, només vam sentir vergonya.

El dolent va ser comunicar-ho als nostres pares, es van enfadar molt. Es van voler portar a en Ranma a la força. Però quan le nostres mares es van assabentar de com era el lloc d'entrenament i de les malediccions de les llacunes ens van donar suport, com a resultat ... mai vam visitar Jusenkyo. Però això no va significar que tinguéssim problemes amb un poble que vivia a prop de Jusenkyo.

Com ha dit l' Akane, els problemes van venir a nosaltres. El culpable, el pervertit mestre dels nostres pares i els problemes que va ocasionar en el llogaret de les amazones quan era jove.

Quan eren joves, els nostres pares van tenir un mestre, un vell vividor i pervertit que els va ensenyar bé, i no només arts marcials, sinó a ser uns aprofitats, xantatgistes, pervertits, i lladres. D'acord vam anar coneixent aquesta faceta dels nostres pares ens vam anar avergonyint d'ells.

A part aquest vell pervertit els tenia atemorits. Es va instal·lar en el dojo a viure en el dojo. I ho va utilitzar com a base d'operacions per robar ropa interior femenina, tot el que li donava la gana. A part li agradava sobrar a les dones, llançant-se sobre els seus pits i era un borratxo. Vam parlar amb oncle Soun i el meu pare, però es van negar a fer-lo fora, el temien massa.

I encara que l' Akane i jo ho posàvem en orbita, per intentar abusar de l 'Akane, aquest vell sempre tornava.

Segons sembla el sensei dels nostres pares en la seva joventut va viatjar pel món, i era igual de libidinós, trampós, lladre que ho era ara. Va enganyar, va assetjar i va robar a varies d'aquest poble d'amazones, sobretot a una llavors jove i guapa amazona anomenada Cologne. Entre ells hi va haver alguna cosa més que assetjament i persecució. Els dos van sentir alguna cosa ell un per l'altre. Però com en Happosai no va poder frenar la seva depravada naturalesa, va haver de fugir perseguit per totes amazones a les que va enganyar, fins i tot la Cologne. En la seva fugida va robar tot el que va poder, i a la Cologne el cor, encara que mai ho va reconèixer, i per les lleis de la seva tribu s'havia de venjar.

Durant anys la Cologne va desitjar venjar-se i va anar ajornant aquesta venjança. No vam saber, fins temps després, per que va trigar tant a enviar a algú a matar-lo. I un dia, molts anys després, d'improvís un dia es va despertar i va enviar a algú, i aquest algú va anar al seu besnéta Shampoo, a matar en Happosai. I aquesta noia es va tornar un malson per a mi, però molt pitjor per a l' Akane.

Sense pensar-ho, sense adonar-nos havia passat un mes, no, una mica més d'un mes d'estar casats !, No havíem consumat el matrimoni per tant podíem divorciar!

Però, en aquest poc més d'un mes sense voler-ho ens havíem tornat inseparables, ja no concebíem la vida sense l'altre. Encara que com era normal en nosaltres no ho vam reconèixer. Si un defecte teníem, i tenim, Ranma i jo és el nostre enorme orgull, gran, monumental. Aquest orgull que no ens deixava reconèixer que ens volíem amb bogeria. El negàvem a cada moment, i dèiem el contrari que pensem, ¡Reconèixer que jo estava enamorada d'aquest nen ximple immadur !, Mai !, per això sempre ho insultava, tot i que adorava que em agafés en els seus forts braços per salvar-me.

A mi em passava el mateix que l' Akane. ¡Reconèixer que estava bojament enamorat de l'Akane !, Ni en somnis !. Bé, en somnis si ho reconeixia, però en realitat el meu gran orgull m'impedia dir la veritat, que aquesta noia a la qual jo deia gallimarsot, en realitat em semblava la noia més bonica i especial de el món. M'agradava agafar en braços per salvar-la, ¡tenir-la a prop era tan agradable!

A banda teníem un altre enemic que ens impedia declarar-nos, els dos érem molt, però molt tímids. Aquesta timidesa ens impedia agafar-nos de la mans, abraçar-nos, fins a la data només ho vam fer una vegada. O mirar-nos als ulls sense ruboritzar-nos. Vam intentar amagar que ens volíem, però no vam enganyar a ningú, ni tan sols a nosaltres. I no vam demanar l'anul·lació del nostre matrimoni per no consumar- ho.

Però ens hem desviat del tema, tornem a l'arribada de la Shampoo, i els problemes que ens va causar.

L'arribada de la Shampoo va coincidir després de vèncer dos patinadors bojos. En Mikado Sanzenin, un boig faldiller que s'enorgullia d'haver besat a gairebé mil dones i ella Azausa Shiratori, una boja cleptòmana, que es quedava amb tot que s'encapritxava i fins i tot li posava nom.

Ens van reptar per una ximpleria, a una lluita amb patins. En ella entre altres coses, van usar una tècnica molt bruta per separar-nos, però no ho van aconseguir. I ell va intentar besar diverses vegades a l,' Akane, i jo li vaig prometre que si ho intentava el matava, i ell va riure. Però a la fi va acabar en llitera i van ser aquesta parella la que va acabar separant-se, perquè ni Akane ni jo ho vam tornar a veure.

Durant aquesta lluita vaig caure a l'aigua i en Ranma em va haver de salvar, descobrint que jo nedava com un maó. Quan em vaig despertar en un llit de la infermeria de l'institut, estaven amb mi dues de les meves amigues i en Ranma, encara que no ho aparentava jo sabia que ell estava preocupat.

I llavors es va sentir uns cops i buit va aparèixer en una paret, i per aquest forat va entrar una noia desconeguda, una noia que després sabíem que es deia Shampoo.

-Jo buscar a Happosai, ell estar a prop. Vosaltres dir on estar.- ens va dir aquesta noia desconeguda.

Nosaltres encara no coneixíem a aquest vell verd.

-No sabem que parles- va dir l' Akane- Digues-nos què o qui aquest Happosai.

\- Vosaltres mentir, jo veure la vostra lluita contra aquests idiotes patinadors. Vosaltres utilitzar tècniques de l'escola d' en Happosai.

En Ranma i jo ens vam mirar sorpresos. Els dos utilitzem les tècniques ensenyades pels nostres pares. I això li vam dir a aquesta noia.

-Vosaltres mentir, vosaltres amagar a en Happosai- va dir aquesta boja.

-Com és aquest en Happosai? - va preguntar en Ranma.

\- Baixet, la mateixa mida àvia- això ho explicava tot. Com anàvem a saber la mida de l'àvia d'aquesta noia?

-Doncs estar de sort he vist sortir de l'escola un vell d'aquesta característiques, anava en direcció a l'estació.

La noia va mirar a en Ranma i va sortir corrent pel forat que ella mateixa va crear.

-¡FUGIM¡- Vaig dir abans que aquesta boja torni! - i jo, l' Akane i les seves dues amigues ens vam donar a la fuga. Vam escapar d'aquesta boja ... però no per mot temps. El destí ens la tornaria a creuar en el nostre camí. I seria aviat, massa aviat. I les nostres vides es complicarien molt.

En Ranma té raó, a partir d'aquest dia anàvem a tenir un problemes després d'un altre amb aquesta noia. Estàvem de tornada a el dojo i aquesta noia va aparèixer destrossant una paret, aquesta noia era ximple no sabia utilitzar les portes, sempre que apareixia en el dojo ens destrossava la parets, el paleta, es va fer d'or. Però a la fi Nabiki es fart i la va demandar aquesta noia del dimoni.

-Jo ser Shampoo! I venir a buscar a en Happosai, ha d'estar aquí- jo i en Ranma vam sospirar amb designació, ens havia tornat a trobar. Però els nostres pares es van quedar blancs. Que sabien alguna cosa era segur.

-Ho sento jove- va dir la mare- però no coneixem ningú amb aquest nom. Vaig mirar a la meva mare, indubtablement mentia. Els nostres pares sabien alguna cosa d'aquesta persona. Que ni en Ranma ni jo encara no teníem el disgust de conèixer.

Si, ho coneixeríem aviat, massa aviat. I ens va ficar en infinitat de problemes.

-¡ No ser veritat¡ segons detectiu dir -va contestar aquesta bruixa- Happosai tenir dos alumnes. Ells ser Tendo i Saotome. Tendo tenir un dojo. Únic dojo Tendo al Japó ser aquest. - va assenyalar als meus pare i al de l' 'Akane - ¿ser alumnes de en Happosai i jo venjar. I fer-ho en els vostres fills, ells morir- i es va llançar sobre l' Akane.

Aquesta boja es va llançar sobre mi amb un artefacte, jo vaig aturar l'arma però aquesta noia era molt forta, i vaig anar cedint, en pocs segons em donaria un cop. I en Ranma va sortir a defensar-me, li va donar un cop de peu a aquesta arma que va anar a caure al cap d'aquesta xineta deixar-la K.O.. Que problemes vam tenir amb ella a prop.

I tant que ens va causar problemes. Aquesta acció meva de salvar l' Akane ens va ficar en un bon embolic. No coneixíem les lleis del seu poble, ni tampoc ho insistents que eren. L' Akane i jo estàvem en un bon embolic.

Quan aquesta noia va despertar, em va mirar, es va llançar a sobre de mi. I em va cridar Airen, que després sabríem que significava alguna cosa com amor o espòs. Em va deixar sorprès, segons després jo estava noquejat pel cop de l'Akane.

Jo a veure a aquesta gata en zel, abraçant a en Ranma, em vaig enfurismar, i sense pensar-vaig atacar al meu marit. Ell i jo vam discutir.

-Si tant t'agrada aquesta noia divorcia't de mi i casar-te amb ella- vaig dir jo.

-Qui vol divorciar-te de tu? No vull a aquesta noia- em va dir ell. Fins molt temps després no ens vam adonar del que acabava de dir.

Molt temps després Akane ?, Però si ens vam adonar més d'un any després!

Un any o més. Hem de reconèixer-Ranma, tu i jo sempre hem estat una mica curts.

Tornem a la història. Ens havíem quedat quan jo i en Ranma ens barallem i ell va negar sense adonar-se que no volia divorciar-se de mi.

-Per mi et pot quedar amb ella- vaig dir això furiosa- gairebé amb ganes de plorar.

En Ranma enfurismat va apartar a aquesta boja, i em va mirar.

-No la vull! - li contesti ja fart, i em vaig encarar a la meva dona. Podia ser que la Shampoo fos més escultural que l' Akane i amb més pit ... però mai em va agradar. L' Akane era millor que ella, sempre ho va ser. Millor que la Shampoo i les altres dues boges, encara que en aquesta època jo ho negava.

-I perquè t'abraça? - em va contestar l' Akane.

-No ho sé – vaig contestar, i aquesta noia ens va donar un llibre amb les seves lleis. Si una estrangera la vencia en combat, li havia de donar el petó de la mort, l'havia de seguir i matar-la.

El que posava si un home la vencia va deixar blanc a en Ranma i jo el vaig llegir. Si un home vencia a una amazona, aquest home seria el seu Airen i havia de casar-se amb ella.

El problema era que en Ranma i jo estàvem casats. Per tant em va donar el petó de la mort, amb ell que va jurar matar-me, per després casar-se amb en Ranma.

Aquest dia va ser un suplici, ls Shampoo ens va seguir contínuament, jo fugia amb l' Akane en els meus braços i aquesta boja ens seguia destrossant tot al seu pas. Va deixar el dojo en gairebé ruïnes.

Aquesta nit a l'anar a dormir l' Akane i jo vam discutir i vam dormir esquena contra esquena, en constant perill de caure a terra.

A mitja nit vam sentir obrir-se la finestra i entrar a algú, que a posar els peus a terra va cridar i va fugir. Beneït sòl electrificat, ens havia salvat de nou, aquesta vegada de la Shampoo, mai vam saber que es proposava fer-nos.

Els dies següent van ser un suplici. Sempre perseguits per alguns dels nostres rivals, sobretot la Shampoo. Que al no veure caure al meu marit als seus peus em va deixar amnèsica. Vaig oblidat per complet a en Ranma, però si ella l'abraçava, si veia aquesta boja abraçar a aquest noi desconegut, que era per a mi en Ranma, em enfuriava i el pegava.

El doctor Tofu un metge amic de la família va aconseguir la cura. Peto el pobre estava perdudament enamorat de la Kasumi, i a veure-la va destrossar el llibre amb la cura.

A la fi vaig aconseguir que l' Akane deixés d'estar amnèsica. Va ser un mètode una mica bèstia, la vaig insultar fins que em va pegar. La Shampoo a el veure la partida perduda va tornar al seu poble ... tornaria amb la bruixa de la seva besàvia, Cologne i un oncle boig i miop enamorat de la Shampoo, aquest noi es deía Mousse. La Cologne va resultar una vella molesta. Si la Shampoo era una bruixa, la seva àvia era la reina de les bruixes. Sabia molts trucs i vaig aprendre algunes tècniques seves, però darrere d'això sempre estava que jo trenqués amb l' Akane, i em casés amb la seva néta.

Muntarien un restaurant de menjar xinès, explotarien a en Mousse, com a un esclau, i tractarien de totes formes que em divorciés de l'Akane, millor dit usarien tota classe de trucs bruts per matar l' Akane ... i en Mousse a mi quedar-se amb la Shampoo.

A l'arribar la troupe de la Shampoo, tot es va accelerar i van arribar els veritables problemes.

Va aparèixer a la fi en Happosai, i vam descobrir que era el major pervertit de el món. Es ficava a la nostra habitació, sense afectar-li el sòl elèctric, i robava el meu sostenidors i calcetes.

Robava tot el que podia, i tenia sota el seu control als nostres pares, que el temien.

Va aparèixer el director de l'Furinkan que va resultar ser el pare dels germans Kuno i vam descobrir que estava tant boig com els seus fills.

La professora Hinako, una nena que quan usava una tècnica especial es transformava una bella dona de cos molt bell, però tan infantil com quan tenia el cos de nena.

Ja amb els bojos junts ens van arribar els problemes, l' Akane i jo no vam tenir un dia tranquil en molt de temps.

Ens va arribar Taro Pantimedias, uns dels maleïts a Jusenkyo, va raptar a l' Akane, i jo vaig anar a salvar-la. En això em van ajudar els meus rivals, a la fi vam descobrir que tot era per culpa d' en Happosai, que el va banyar en un estany maleït i li va posar un nom horrorós. Tot el solucionem bé. Am Salvar a l' Akane.

I em Ranma i jo vam tornar a casa sans i estalvis. Estàvem sols en el dojo, i al pensar en Junsenkyo. La nostra conversa va anar a el moment que sent jo molt petit el meu pare em va voler portar a un viatge d'entrenament que durés molt anys. La meva mare el va convèncer, i no de bones formes, que no ho fes, el va ajudar una katana.

-Et imagines que la teva mare no hagués aconseguit convèncer el teu pare de quedar-se i entrenar-te a casa i fer petits viatges de diversos dies.- li vaig preguntar al meu marit.

\- No vull pensar-ho. Coneixent-m'hagués venut per menjar i després m'hagués robat. M'hauria usat per menjar. M'hagués sotmès a entrenaments infernals, com aquest Neko- ken. Sort que la meva mare em va salvar la segona vegada que ho va intentar, tot i que encara li tinc una mica de por als gats.

-Això no impedeix que de vegades entris en aquest estat.

\- Si, abans quan entrava a neko- ken l'única que em aconseguia tranquil·litzar era mare- vaig mirar a l' Akane- ara ets tu. Quan la meva mare veu com vaig a tu es posa gelosa.

Els dos ens vam reir.-És una sort que els dos tinguem mares- em va dir ella. I em va mirar amb pena- encara que jo vaig estar a punt de perdre la meva. Anava amb la meva mare, jo tenia uns cinc anys i va atrapar un assassí, odiava les nenes, deia que érem diables i la seva missió era exterminar-nos.- en Ranma em va mirar espantat- la policia estava a prop, però no podia fer res per por que ens fes mal. I de cop una pilota va rebotar en una paret i li va donar a l'assassí i el va noquejar. La policia el va atrapar.

En Ranma es va quedar blanc.

-Va veure a l'amo de la pilota, un nen de la meva edat. Estava espantat. Un policia el va cridar i va fugir espantat. Crec que aquest nen va llançar aquest pilota enfadat per alguna raó i li va donar a aquest home per casualitat ...

\- I li va donar a l'assassí. Recordo aquella pilota, era de Doraemon, m'agradava molt, li vaig posar el meu nom. Aquell dia em vaig enfadar amb el meu pare, i em vaig escapar, aquest pilota va ser la meva única joguina, el meu pare em venia les joguines per pagar-se els seus tiberis i vicis. Ho va voler vendre i jo vaig fugir. En un moment li vaig donar un cop de peu furiós li va donar a una paret i un home, vaig veure a la policia i em vaig espantar. Tenia por que em renyessin i vaig fugir.

-Ningú et va voler vaig renyar, et van voler felicitar per ajudar a atrapar aquest assassí i salvar la meva mare.-va dir l'Akane i em va abraçar, jo em vaig posar vermell- t'estic molt agraïda. Gràcies a tu la meva mare és viva.

-Agrair-lo a la meva mare per no deixar que el meu pare em portés d'entrenament ... i una nena que mai vaig saber el seu nom.

\- Una nena? - li vaig preguntar a Ranma.

\- Si!, una nena!. Com t'he dit. El meu pare venia Les meves joguines, per pagar-se els seus vicis, deia que un nen no podia tenir joguines que això era coses de nenes. Dies abans de voler vendre la meves pilota. El voler fer amb un osset de peluix, era un regal de la meva àvia, el seu últim regal avants de morir. I va fugir amb ell.- l' Akane em va mirar expectant- anava plorant, havia de tenir cinc o sis anys. No veia per on anava, en un moment vaig anar a creuar un carrer amb el semàfor vermell i una nena em va parar, havia de tenir la meva edat i em va dir "Ets ximple o que ?, no veus que et pot atropellar un cotxe? '. Jo la vaig mirar i vaig veure arribar al meu pare, em trauria l'osset i l'hi vaig donar a aquesta nena i li vaig dir que es deia ...

-Lleó- va contestar l'Akane- vaig veure com aquest nen s'espantava quan va arribar el seu pare, el va bufetejar i li va dir ' "Com t'atreveixes a fugir de mi ?. I es em va mirar, jo fugir espantada. No vaig poder fer res per aquest nen, aquest home em feia por. Quan vaig arribar a casa la meva mare em va preguntar pel osset. I jo li vaig dir que me'l va donar un nen, que un home dolent es el volia treure. Ella no em va dir res.

En Ranma sorprès em va mirar.

-Ens vam creuar dues vegades de nens, la primera vegada em vas salvar la vida. I vas salvar al meu osset. T'estic agraït.- vaig dir jo.

-La segona vegada, vas ser tu qui va salvar a la meva mare i a mi. I em vaig quedar amb la teva pilota et vaig buscar, però no et vaig trobat.- va contestar l'Akane.

-El karma va fer que tu em salvaràs i el karma va fer que jo salvés a la teva mare.- va ser llavors quan Ranma em va abraçat.- gràcies per salvar-me. Encara que crec que ens vam trobar moltes vegades. Ens vam creuar moltes vegades i no ens vam reconèixer.

-És cert, el destí va jugar amb nosaltres apropant-nos i allunyant-nos fins que a la fi ens vam trobar i ens van casar.- vaig dir jo-Saus que significa això Ranma?

\- Que una gallimarsot com tu i un bocamoll com jo estàvem destinats a estar junts ... encara que de vegades em pregunto que hagués passat si el meu pare m'hagués portat a aquest viatge d'entrenament.

-No ho sé. La promesa de matrimoni que van fer els nostres pares és anterior al nostre naixement- va dir l' Akane- haguessis estat molts anys viatjant.

\- Si, aquest boig m'hagués venut per menjar. M'hagués entrenat de forma més violenta. M'hagués fet passar gana i fred, al carrer, mentre ell vivia menjant bé i dormint en hotels.

-Penses que t'hauria portat a Jusenkyo?

-El pot apostar. I ara estaria maleït com en Taro. T'imagines que em convertís en noia?

Ella va riure

-I el teu pare a panda. Encara que no haguéssim conegut ni a en Ryoga ni a la Shampoo, ni a part d'aquests bojos.

-Alguna cosa em diu que estàvem destinats a conèixer a aquests i que en aquest cas alguns d'ells estarien també maleits- va dir en Ranma.

L'Akane va somriure.

-En Ryoga un porquet, com en diem. La Shampoo una gata i Mousse un ànec.- va dir la meva dona.

-En el mateix que en diem-vaig contestar- i ens donarien molts problemes.

Els dos riem, per aquesta ocurrència.

Vine! - li vaig dir a en Ranma t'haig de ensenyar alguna cosa. I el vaig portar al magatzem. Dins vaig agafar una caixa i a l'obrir-la li vaig ensenyar dos objectes a en Ranma.

-La meva pilota de Doraemon! - va mirar l'altre- meu osset Lleó.- vaig dir agafant-los i abraçant-lo, es van escapar les llàgrimes.- els he trobat molt a faltar. Gràcies per guarda'ls.

\- Són teus, els he guardat durant anys per retornar els - em va contestar l' Akane.

-No! Són els nostres, teus i meus, així el meu pare no podrà llevar-.nos

Vam tornar a la casa i allí estava tota la família, em vaig acostar a oncle Genma ... i el bufetejar davant la sorpresa de la família, en Ranma em va mirar sorprès.

-Et la devia, pel que li vas fer a Ranma de petit, si m'assabento d'alguna cosa més del que he sabut avui- i vaig posar una cara sinistre et pegaré fins a la fi dels temps- i vaig mirar al meu pare- i si tu vas participar en els negocis turbulents a costa de el meu "MARIT" et passarà el mateix

Tothom van mirar a l' Akane, jo vaig somriure, adorava a aquesta faceta de la meva Akane. Em vaig sentir orgullós d'ella, però el vaig dissimular, i vaig posar cara de sorpresa. La Nabiki em mirava, aquesta harpia podia imaginar-se qualsevol cosa.

L' Akane va mirar a la seva mare.

-¡Mama et tinc que explicar una cosa! - va dir alegre- avui em assabentat d'alguna cosa fantàstic- i va mirar a la meva mare i la Kasumi- podreu venir, a part us he de demanar un favor.

I les quatre dones van sortir.

-¡Va cuinar! - va anunciar i oncle Soun.

-Si! I nosaltres serem les víctimes - va dir el meu pare

-Jo he d'anar-me amb les mevess amigues- va anunciar la Nabiki.

Jo sabia que la cuina d'Akane era mortal, però les altres tres dones ajudant-la no ho seria tant, ¿Que dic? Llavors pensava que ni amb elles tres seria capaç de cuinar alguna cosa decent.

En Ranma només escriu tonteries. Des que va arribar tia Nodoka la meva cuina va millorar, però imaginant alguna cosa, una fugida vaig sortir i els vaig mirar.

-¡Quin fugi! Faré servir la Katana de tia Nodoka amb ell- vaig mirar a en Ranma que va empassar saliva i va assentir espantat. Els altres espantats com ell també van assentir.

I aquesta nit.

El sopar va ser especial, sobretot per a mi. La senyora Tendo, coneixedora que jo la vaig salvar, m'ho va agrair amb un sopar especial, només per a mi. I l' Akane em va preparar amb ajuda de la seva mare la meva i la Kasumi un pastís, que estava riquíssim.

-No és just que en Ranma tingui un sopar especial- dir la Nabiki enrabiada.

\- I tant que no ho és- vaig dir i jo- l' Akane em va salvar la vida dies abans i per això ha de compartir amb mi aquest sopar i el pastís- i això vaig fer li vaig donar la meitat a la meva dona. Mentre el meu pare i el meu sogre miraven amb enveja. És més el meu pare em va voler robar el meu tros de pastís, però l' Akane va saber com parar-lo. No va tornar a intentar-ho mai més.

Aquesta nit mentre ens ficàvem al llit vaig veure a en Ranma connectar un fil de terra a la finestra i un altre de terra a la maneta de la porta.

-Què fas Ranma? - vaig preguntar.

Ell em va mirar i va somriure.

-Ja veuràs! Con ens anem a riure una munt- va dir el meu marit, i anem al llit. A poc a poc el llit havia anat creixent, ara podiem dormir separar-amb comoditat, però seguíem dormint abraçats. Els dos ho neguem, però ens havíem acostumat a dormir junts. Em sentia còmoda dormir abraçada a ell.

I jo ja no sabia dormir sense tenir-la abraçada. Em desesperava quan s'apartava de mi, però els dos érem idiotes i negàvem la veritat, negàvem que ens volíem.

Aquesta nit algú va intentar forçar la finestra a l'estar connectada pel cable que va connectar en Ranma a terra, aquesta finestra també va quedar electrificada. L'intrús va cridar i va fugir, era la Shampoo, va ser en aquest instant que vaig descobrir el que havia fet en Ranma. També van intentar entrar per la porta, va ser la Nabiki per fer-nos fotos. A l'estar la porta electrificada Nabiki va rebre el seu merescut.

L' Akane i jo ens vam riure molt.

-Ha estat una bona idea-va dir la meva dona- de vegades tens bones idees.- i em va somriure.

Jo la vaig mirar seriosament.

-Tan sols a vegada?- vaig preguntar simulant estar enfadat- Avui a funcionat. Amb els altres funcionarà ... però només ho farà una vegada. No són de tot ximples i no cauran per segona vegada en el mateix parany.

I així va ser, vam idear milers de trampa que només funcionaven una vegada, a l'endemà havíem de tenir una altra idea. Ja ens estàvem cansat que ens molestessin cada nit.

Però ells també van idear trampa per separar-nos. Per exemple, en Ryoga i l' Ukyo ens van portar a una cova que separava parelles, a l'estar en Ranma i jo barallant-nos tota l'estona el seu pla li va sortir malament.

La Shampoo una nit va aconseguir passar una corda fina des de la finestra a una paret, passant per sobre del llit. I aquesta noia xinesa va lliscar per ella. L' Akane es va incorporar, va seure al llit, va treure del no-res unes tisores i va tallar la corda. La Shampoo va caure a l'electrificat sòl i cridant de dolor va fugir.

Tant en Ranma com jo vam utilitzar el parany elèctric que ens van posar els nostres pares als nostres plau, de vegades fins i tot la vam utilitzar en contra seu.

El temps va anar passant, vam tenir milers d'aventures, moltes d'elles absurdes.

Per exemple, per culpa d' en Ranma, una nina i jo vam intercanviar el cos, a la fi vaig recuperar el meu cos i vaig castigar a Ranma

Va aparèixer un tal Herb, un altre maleït atrapat en el seu cos maleït, em va desafiar atacant a l' Akane, i va fugir buscant el fi al seu problema. El vaig seguir, amb en Ryoga i en Mousse i després d'una batalla, aquest noi va aconseguir tornar-se de nou home, però la seva maledicció va seguir.

Però el pitjor problema va ser en Saffron. Ens va obligar a anar a la Xina, va segrestar a l' Akane, per culpa seva ella es va transformar en nina i per salvar-la vaig haver de fer servir l'aigua del Zhou Quan xian, o alguna cosa així, per salvar-la. Per moment la vaig creure morta i em vaig espantar, però ella va despertar i em vaig alegrar.

A tornar al Japó, van demanar als nostres pares un casament normal, amb cerimònia. La primera va ser una freda i obligada signatura de documents. En Ranma i jo volíem una cerimònia amb què demostrar que ens acceptàvem i ens volíem, havíem acceptat això, el viatge a la Xina ens va fer confessar la veritat, que ens estimàvem.

Com és natural no va ser un casament normal, va aparèixer en Happosai fent de les seves, i els nostres rivals, i a la fi del casament ... es va celebrar i l' Akane i jo vam acabar casats en una cerimònia. Encara que no crec que ni en Happosai ni els nostres rivals es recordin de molt.

Si, entre Ranma i jo ho vam noquejar. I aquesta nit en Ranma i jo vam complir com a parella.

Dels nostres rivals:

Vam aconseguir casar a en Ryoga amb l' Akari Unryū, fem servir un truc semblant a què van usar els nostres pares amb nosaltres.

Vam avisar a el pare de l'Ukyo que vivia sola amb un noi, i l'home per salvar l'honor de la seva filla els va obligar a casar-se.

De la Shampoo, la Cologne i en Mousse. VA Avisar a les autoritats que no tenien permís de residència al país. I els van deportar, durant el viatge en Mousse i la Shampoo es van barallar i va vèncer en Mousse i la Shampoo va ser obligada a casar-se amb aquest noi. Mai van tornar al Japó.

Amb en Kuno va ser més complicat i més divertit. Vam descobrir que sortia amb la Nabiki. Els seguim li vam fer fotos ... i el van xatejar, o ens deixaven en pau, o ...

No van fer cas, i el Furinkan es va assabentar dels que ni Kuno ni la meva cunyada volien que se sabés, però hi havia fotos mes comprometedores, d'ells fent-se petons i altres mes comprometedores. I al veure-les la parelleta i saber que pensàvem ensenyar-les. En Kuno va deixar de molestar.

Per això he dit que va ser més complicat i divertit. Fer xantatge a la meva germana és un repte difícil i aconseguir-ho va ser divertit. Guanyar a la gran Nabiki jugant amb el seu armes.

Desfer-nos de la Kodachi ... va ser ... res. Un dia de cop i volta es va encapritxar d'un company nostre, un tal Gonsukugi, que també seguia a l' Akane, i els dos van formar una parella feliç ... de bojos.

Després d'això vam decidir escriure aquest diari per explicar algunes de les nostres aventures, no totes ni amb tots els detalls.

Han passat uns anys, vam anar a la universitat. I ara dirigim el dojo Tendo, el millor de Nerima. Tant l' Akane com jo vam participar en tornejos i sempre guanyem.

Ha arribat el fi a aquest diari. Durant anys hem anat explicant algunes de les nostres aventures, les més importants o divertides. Ho hem fet de forma molt resumida, o haguéssim necessitat molts diaris. No hem explicat la història d' en Shinosuke, això ho escriurem en l'altre diari en el qual anomenarem apèndix, amb les nostres històries menors ... si alguna vegada ho fem.

L' Akane és una exagerada no hagués estat tants, calculo uns trenta-vuit. Caldrà amagar-ho. La Nabiki sap que existeix i el buscarà. I tant la Ranko, com l' Akauma, els nostres fills bessons han heretat la curiositat malsana de la meva cunyada, i el buscaran.

Amagarem el diari que hem escrit en conjunt i alhora, un a la banda d'un altre, en Ranma i jo. I baixarem a conèixer a en Goday, i la Kyoko els fills de la Kasumi i en Tofu.

Què com es van casar la Kasumi i en Tofu?

Això no ens correspon escriure a nosaltres. Són ells els que l'han de comptar.

Fi del nostre diari.

Notes d'autor

Aquesta història passa en un univers altern. En un en què en Ranma no va ser portat de viatge d'entrenament, però que en tota la resta és idèntic a el món que va escriure Rumiko, hi Jusenkyo, i tots els personatges que apareixen en el màniga, encara que no apareguin en la meva història. Ni en Ranma ni cap personatge secundari va caure als llacs encantats. Només en Taro i en Herb.

Els diaris d' en Ranma i l' Akane en solitari només escriuen ells. Però en el diari conjunt, els dos ho escriuen, un a la banda de l'altre, escrivint paràgrafs l'un per continuar un altre paràgrafs l'altre. Robant-li el diari contínuament per escriure el següent paràgraf. Barallant-se per qui l'escriu, i mantenint converses al diari.

En el manga, si no recordo malament, no s'explica de que mor la senyora Tendo .. Des del primer moment vaig pensar que en aquest univers la salvava en Ranma de. manera indirecta.

1\. La meva primera opció va ser que ella emmalaltia i en Ranma la salvava amb un trasplantament.

2\. La meva següent opció va ser que ella anava a agafar un autobús i es trobava un nen que es va fer mal, En radicalitat aquest nen era en Ranma, i ella ho tenia cura i el portava a l'hospital. L'autobús que havia d'agafar la senyora Tendo, i no va agafar, va patir un accident i a l'ajudar a Ranma es va salvar.

3\. Opció la que surt al fic.

Des del primer moment declaren al diari que s'estimen i que el mantenen en secret i el nenguen.

El casament exprés és una bogeria, però em va semblar divertida. Electrificar terra, era una forma que dormissin junts, tot i que a la fi el fan servir per protegir-se dels seus rivals.

El nom de la Ranko és el que utilitza en Ranma en el manga com a noia. L' Akauma, és una barreja dels nom d' en Ranma i l' Akane, però també és el nom de l'antagonista del msnga "Viatge pel foc" de Rumiko. Aquest manga sembla que va servir de base de "Inuyasha".

El nom de en Goday i la Kyoko, son els noms dels protagonistes de "Maison Ikkoku"

Els trenta-vuit diaris que diu en Ranma fa referència als trenta-vuit volums que va ser recopilat 'Ranma.

questa boja ens seguia destrossant tot al seu pas. Va deixar el dojo en gairebé ruïnes.

Aquesta nit a l'anar a dormir l' Akane i jo vam discutir i vam dormir esquena contra esquena, en constant perill de caure a terra.

A mitja nit vam sentir obrir-se la finestra i entrar a algú, que a posar els peus a terra va cridar i va fugir. Beneït sòl electrificat, ens havia salvat de nou, aquesta vegada de la Shampoo, mai vam saber que es proposava fer-nos.

Els dies següent van ser un suplici. Sempre perseguits per alguns dels nostres rivals, sobretot la Shampoo. Que al no veure caure al meu marit als seus peus em va deixar amnèsica. Vaig oblidat per complet a en Ranma, però si ella l'abraçava, si veia aquesta boja abraçar a aquest noi desconegut, que era per a mi en Ranma, em enfuriava i el pegava.

El doctor Tofu un metge amic de la família va aconseguir la cura. Peto el pobre estava perdudament enamorat de la Kasumi, i a veure-la va destrossar el llibre amb la cura.

A la fi vaig aconseguir que l' Akane deixés d'estar amnèsica. Va ser un mètode una mica bèstia, la vaig insultar fins que em va pegar. La Shampoo a el veure la partida perduda va tornar al seu poble ... tornaria amb la bruixa de la seva besàvia, Cologne i un oncle boig i miop enamorat de la Shampoo, aquest noi es deía Mousse. La Cologne va resultar una vella molesta. Si la Shampoo era una bruixa, la seva àvia era la reina de les bruixes. Sabia molts trucs i vaig aprendre algunes tècniques seves, però darrere d'això sempre estava que jo trenqués amb l' Akane, i em casés amb la seva néta.

Muntarien un restaurant de menjar xinès, explotarien a en Mousse, com a un esclau, i tractarien de totes formes que em divorciés de l'Akane, millor dit usarien tota classe de trucs bruts per matar l' Akane ... i en Mousse a mi quedar-se amb la Shampoo.

A l'arribar la troupe de la Shampoo, tot es va accelerar i van arribar els veritables problemes.

Va aparèixer a la fi en Happosai, i vam descobrir que era el major pervertit de el món. Es ficava a la nostra habitació, sense afectar-li el sòl elèctric, i robava el meu sostenidors i calcetes.

Robava tot el que podia, i tenia sota el seu control als nostres pares, que el temien.

Va aparèixer el director de l'Furinkan que va resultar ser el pare dels germans Kuno i vam descobrir que estava tant boig com els seus fills.

La professora Hinako, una nena que quan usava una tècnica especial es transformava una bella dona de cos molt bell, però tan infantil com quan tenia el cos de nena.

Ja amb els bojos junts ens van arribar els problemes, l' Akane i jo no vam tenir un dia tranquil en molt de temps.

Ens va arribar Taro Pantimedias, uns dels maleïts a Jusenkyo, va raptar a l' Akane, i jo vaig anar a salvar-la. En això em van ajudar els meus rivals, a la fi vam descobrir que tot era per culpa d' en Happosai, que el va banyar en un estany maleït i li va posar un nom horrorós. Tot el solucionem bé. Am Salvar a l' Akane.

I em Ranma i jo vam tornar a casa sans i estalvis. Estàvem sols en el dojo, i al pensar en Junsenkyo. La nostra conversa va anar a el moment que sent jo molt petit el meu pare em va voler portar a un viatge d'entrenament que durés molt anys. La meva mare el va convèncer, i no de bones formes, que no ho fes, el va ajudar una katana.

-Et imagines que la teva mare no hagués aconseguit convèncer el teu pare de quedar-se i entrenar-te a casa i fer petits viatges de diversos dies.- li vaig preguntar al meu marit.

\- No vull pensar-ho. Coneixent-m'hagués venut per menjar i després m'hagués robat. M'hauria usat per menjar. M'hagués sotmès a entrenaments infernals, com aquest Neko- ken. Sort que la meva mare em va salvar la segona vegada que ho va intentar, tot i que encara li tinc una mica de por als gats.

-Això no impedeix que de vegades entris en aquest estat.

\- Si, abans quan entrava a neko- ken l'única que em aconseguia tranquil·litzar era mare- vaig mirar a l' Akane- ara ets tu. Quan la meva mare veu com vaig a tu es posa gelosa.

Els dos ens vam reir.-És una sort que els dos tinguem mares- em va dir ella. I em va mirar amb pena- encara que jo vaig estar a punt de perdre la meva. Anava amb la meva mare, jo tenia uns cinc anys i va atrapar un assassí, odiava les nenes, deia que érem diables i la seva missió era exterminar-nos.- en Ranma em va mirar espantat- la policia estava a prop, però no podia fer res per por que ens fes mal. I de cop una pilota va rebotar en una paret i li va donar a l'assassí i el va noquejar. La policia el va atrapar.

En Ranma es va quedar blanc.

-Va veure a l'amo de la pilota, un nen de la meva edat. Estava espantat. Un policia el va cridar i va fugir espantat. Crec que aquest nen va llançar aquest pilota enfadat per alguna raó i li va donar a aquest home per casualitat ...

\- I li va donar a l'assassí. Recordo aquella pilota, era de Doraemon, m'agradava molt, li vaig posar el meu nom. Aquell dia em vaig enfadar amb el meu pare, i em vaig escapar, aquest pilota va ser la meva única joguina, el meu pare em venia les joguines per pagar-se els seus tiberis i vicis. Ho va voler vendre i jo vaig fugir. En un moment li vaig donar un cop de peu furiós li va donar a una paret i un home, vaig veure a la policia i em vaig espantar. Tenia por que em renyessin i vaig fugir.

-Ningú et va voler vaig renyar, et van voler felicitar per ajudar a atrapar aquest assassí i salvar la meva mare.-va dir l'Akane i em va abraçar, jo em vaig posar vermell- t'estic molt agraïda. Gràcies a tu la meva mare és viva.

-Agrair-lo a la meva mare per no deixar que el meu pare em portés d'entrenament ... i una nena que mai vaig saber el seu nom.

\- Una nena? - li vaig preguntar a Ranma.

\- Si!, una nena!. Com t'he dit. El meu pare venia Les meves joguines, per pagar-se els seus vicis, deia que un nen no podia tenir joguines que això era coses de nenes. Dies abans de voler vendre la meves pilota. El voler fer amb un osset de peluix, era un regal de la meva àvia, el seu últim regal avants de morir. I va fugir amb ell.- l' Akane em va mirar expectant- anava plorant, havia de tenir cinc o sis anys. No veia per on anava, en un moment vaig anar a creuar un carrer amb el semàfor vermell i una nena em va parar, havia de tenir la meva edat i em va dir "Ets ximple o que ?, no veus que et pot atropellar un cotxe? '. Jo la vaig mirar i vaig veure arribar al meu pare, em trauria l'osset i l'hi vaig donar a aquesta nena i li vaig dir que es deia ...

-Lleó- va contestar l'Akane- vaig veure com aquest nen s'espantava quan va arribar el seu pare, el va bufetejar i li va dir ' "Com t'atreveixes a fugir de mi ?. I es em va mirar, jo fugir espantada. No vaig poder fer res per aquest nen, aquest home em feia por. Quan vaig arribar a casa la meva mare em va preguntar pel osset. I jo li vaig dir que me'l va donar un nen, que un home dolent es el volia treure. Ella no em va dir res.

En Ranma sorprès em va mirar.

-Ens vam creuar dues vegades de nens, la primera vegada em vas salvar la vida. I vas salvar al meu osset. T'estic agraït.- vaig dir jo.

-La segona vegada, vas ser tu qui va salvar a la meva mare i a mi. I em vaig quedar amb la teva pilota et vaig buscar, però no et vaig trobat.- va contestar l'Akane.

-El karma va fer que tu em salvaràs i el karma va fer que jo salvés a la teva mare.- va ser llavors quan Ranma em va abraçat.- gràcies per salvar-me. Encara que crec que ens vam trobar moltes vegades. Ens vam creuar moltes vegades i no ens vam reconèixer.

-És cert, el destí va jugar amb nosaltres apropant-nos i allunyant-nos fins que a la fi ens vam trobar i ens van casar.- vaig dir jo-Saus que significa això Ranma?

\- Que una gallimarsot com tu i un bocamoll com jo estàvem destinats a estar junts ... encara que de vegades em pregunto que hagués passat si el meu pare m'hagués portat a aquest viatge d'entrenament.

-No ho sé. La promesa de matrimoni que van fer els nostres pares és anterior al nostre naixement- va dir l' Akane- haguessis estat molts anys viatjant.

\- Si, aquest boig m'hagués venut per menjar. M'hagués entrenat de forma més violenta. M'hagués fet passar gana i fred, al carrer, mentre ell vivia menjant bé i dormint en hotels.

-Penses que t'hauria portat a Jusenkyo?

-El pot apostar. I ara estaria maleït com en Taro. T'imagines que em convertís en noia?

Ella va riure

-I el teu pare a panda. Encara que no haguéssim conegut ni a en Ryoga ni a la Shampoo, ni a part d'aquests bojos.

-Alguna cosa em diu que estàvem destinats a conèixer a aquests i que en aquest cas alguns d'ells estarien també maleits- va dir en Ranma.

L'Akane va somriure.

-En Ryoga un porquet, com en diem. La Shampoo una gata i Mousse un ànec.- va dir la meva dona.

-En el mateix que en diem-vaig contestar- i ens donarien molts problemes.

Els dos riem, per aquesta ocurrència.

Vine! - li vaig dir a en Ranma t'haig de ensenyar alguna cosa. I el vaig portar al magatzem. Dins vaig agafar una caixa i a l'obrir-la li vaig ensenyar dos objectes a en Ranma.

-La meva pilota de Doraemon! - va mirar l'altre- meu osset Lleó.- vaig dir agafant-los i abraçant-lo, es van escapar les llàgrimes.- els he trobat molt a faltar. Gràcies per guarda'ls.

\- Són teus, els he guardat durant anys per retornar els - em va contestar l' Akane.

-No! Són els nostres, teus i meus, així el meu pare no podrà llevar-.nos

Vam tornar a la casa i allí estava tota la família, em vaig acostar a oncle Genma ... i el bufetejar davant la sorpresa de la família, en Ranma em va mirar sorprès.

-Et la devia, pel que li vas fer a Ranma de petit, si m'assabento d'alguna cosa més del que he sabut avui- i vaig posar una cara sinistre et pegaré fins a la fi dels temps- i vaig mirar al meu pare- i si tu vas participar en els negocis turbulents a costa de el meu "MARIT" et passarà el mateix

Tothom van mirar a l' Akane, jo vaig somriure, adorava a aquesta faceta de la meva Akane. Em vaig sentir orgullós d'ella, però el vaig dissimular, i vaig posar cara de sorpresa. La Nabiki em mirava, aquesta harpia podia imaginar-se qualsevol cosa.

L' Akane va mirar a la seva mare.

-¡Mama et tinc que explicar una cosa! - va dir alegre- avui em assabentat d'alguna cosa fantàstic- i va mirar a la meva mare i la Kasumi- podreu venir, a part us he de demanar un favor.

I les quatre dones van sortir.

-¡Va cuinar! - va anunciar i oncle Soun.

-Si! I nosaltres serem les víctimes - va dir el meu pare

-Jo he d'anar-me amb les mevess amigues- va anunciar la Nabiki.

Jo sabia que la cuina d'Akane era mortal, però les altres tres dones ajudant-la no ho seria tant, ¿Que dic? Llavors pensava que ni amb elles tres seria capaç de cuinar alguna cosa decent.

En Ranma només escriu tonteries. Des que va arribar tia Nodoka la meva cuina va millorar, però imaginant alguna cosa, una fugida vaig sortir i els vaig mirar.

-¡Quin fugi! Faré servir la Katana de tia Nodoka amb ell- vaig mirar a en Ranma que va empassar saliva i va assentir espantat. Els altres espantats com ell també van assentir.

I aquesta nit.

El sopar va ser especial, sobretot per a mi. La senyora Tendo, coneixedora que jo la vaig salvar, m'ho va agrair amb un sopar especial, només per a mi. I l' Akane em va preparar amb ajuda de la seva mare la meva i la Kasumi un pastís, que estava riquíssim.

-No és just que en Ranma tingui un sopar especial- dir la Nabiki enrabiada.

\- I tant que no ho és- vaig dir i jo- l' Akane em va salvar la vida dies abans i per això ha de compartir amb mi aquest sopar i el pastís- i això vaig fer li vaig donar la meitat a la meva dona. Mentre el meu pare i el meu sogre miraven amb enveja. És més el meu pare em va voler robar el meu tros de pastís, però l' Akane va saber com parar-lo. No va tornar a intentar-ho mai més.

Aquesta nit mentre ens ficàvem al llit vaig veure a en Ranma connectar un fil de terra a la finestra i un altre de terra a la maneta de la porta.

-Què fas Ranma? - vaig preguntar.

Ell em va mirar i va somriure.

-Ja veuràs! Con ens anem a riure una munt- va dir el meu marit, i anem al llit. A poc a poc el llit havia anat creixent, ara podiem dormir separar-amb comoditat, però seguíem dormint abraçats. Els dos ho neguem, però ens havíem acostumat a dormir junts. Em sentia còmoda dormir abraçada a ell.

I jo ja no sabia dormir sense tenir-la abraçada. Em desesperava quan s'apartava de mi, però els dos érem idiotes i negàvem la veritat, negàvem que ens volíem.

Aquesta nit algú va intentar forçar la finestra a l'estar connectada pel cable que va connectar en Ranma a terra, aquesta finestra també va quedar electrificada. L'intrús va cridar i va fugir, era la Shampoo, va ser en aquest instant que vaig descobrir el que havia fet en Ranma. També van intentar entrar per la porta, va ser la Nabiki per fer-nos fotos. A l'estar la porta electrificada Nabiki va rebre el seu merescut.

L' Akane i jo ens vam riure molt.

-Ha estat una bona idea-va dir la meva dona- de vegades tens bones idees.- i em va somriure.

Jo la vaig mirar seriosament.

-Tan sols a vegada?- vaig preguntar simulant estar enfadat- Avui a funcionat. Amb els altres funcionarà ... però només ho farà una vegada. No són de tot ximples i no cauran per segona vegada en el mateix parany.

I així va ser, vam idear milers de trampa que només funcionaven una vegada, a l'endemà havíem de tenir una altra idea. Ja ens estàvem cansat que ens molestessin cada nit.

Però ells també van idear trampa per separar-nos. Per exemple, en Ryoga i l' Ukyo ens van portar a una cova que separava parelles, a l'estar en Ranma i jo barallant-nos tota l'estona el seu pla li va sortir malament.

La Shampoo una nit va aconseguir passar una corda fina des de la finestra a una paret, passant per sobre del llit. I aquesta noia xinesa va lliscar per ella. L' Akane es va incorporar, va seure al llit, va treure del no-res unes tisores i va tallar la corda. La Shampoo va caure a l'electrificat sòl i cridant de dolor va fugir.

Tant en Ranma com jo vam utilitzar el parany elèctric que ens van posar els nostres pares als nostres plau, de vegades fins i tot la vam utilitzar en contra seu.

El temps va anar passant, vam tenir milers d'aventures, moltes d'elles absurdes.

Per exemple, per culpa d' en Ranma, una nina i jo vam intercanviar el cos, a la fi vaig recuperar el meu cos i vaig castigar a Ranma

Va aparèixer un tal Herb, un altre maleït atrapat en el seu cos maleït, em va desafiar atacant a l' Akane, i va fugir buscant el fi al seu problema. El vaig seguir, amb en Ryoga i en Mousse i després d'una batalla, aquest noi va aconseguir tornar-se de nou home, però la seva maledicció va seguir.

Però el pitjor problema va ser en Saffron. Ens va obligar a anar a la Xina, va segrestar a l' Akane, per culpa seva ella es va transformar en nina i per salvar-la vaig haver de fer servir l'aigua del Zhou Quan xian, o alguna cosa així, per salvar-la. Per moment la vaig creure morta i em vaig espantar, però ella va despertar i em vaig alegrar.

A tornar al Japó, van demanar als nostres pares un casament normal, amb cerimònia. La primera va ser una freda i obligada signatura de documents. En Ranma i jo volíem una cerimònia amb què demostrar que ens acceptàvem i ens volíem, havíem acceptat això, el viatge a la Xina ens va fer confessar la veritat, que ens estimàvem.

Com és natural no va ser un casament normal, va aparèixer en Happosai fent de les seves, i els nostres rivals, i a la fi del casament ... es va celebrar i l' Akane i jo vam acabar casats en una cerimònia. Encara que no crec que ni en Happosai ni els nostres rivals es recordin de molt.

Si, entre Ranma i jo ho vam noquejar. I aquesta nit en Ranma i jo vam complir com a parella.

Dels nostres rivals:

Vam aconseguir casar a en Ryoga amb l' Akari Unryū, fem servir un truc semblant a què van usar els nostres pares amb nosaltres.

Vam avisar a el pare de l'Ukyo que vivia sola amb un noi, i l'home per salvar l'honor de la seva filla els va obligar a casar-se.

De la Shampoo, la Cologne i en Mousse. VA Avisar a les autoritats que no tenien permís de residència al país. I els van deportar, durant el viatge en Mousse i la Shampoo es van barallar i va vèncer en Mousse i la Shampoo va ser obligada a casar-se amb aquest noi. Mai van tornar al Japó.

Amb en Kuno va ser més complicat i més divertit. Vam descobrir que sortia amb la Nabiki. Els seguim li vam fer fotos ... i el van xatejar, o ens deixaven en pau, o ...

No van fer cas, i el Furinkan es va assabentar dels que ni Kuno ni la meva cunyada volien que se sabés, però hi havia fotos mes comprometedores, d'ells fent-se petons i altres mes comprometedores. I al veure-les la parelleta i saber que pensàvem ensenyar-les. En Kuno va deixar de molestar.

Per això he dit que va ser més complicat i divertit. Fer xantatge a la meva germana és un repte difícil i aconseguir-ho va ser divertit. Guanyar a la gran Nabiki jugant amb el seu armes.

Desfer-nos de la Kodachi ... va ser ... res. Un dia de cop i volta es va encapritxar d'un company nostre, un tal Gonsukugi, que també seguia a l' Akane, i els dos van formar una parella feliç ... de bojos.

Després d'això vam decidir escriure aquest diari per explicar algunes de les nostres aventures, no totes ni amb tots els detalls.

Han passat uns anys, vam anar a la universitat. I ara dirigim el dojo Tendo, el millor de Nerima. Tant l' Akane com jo vam participar en tornejos i sempre guanyem.

Ha arribat el fi a aquest diari. Durant anys hem anat explicant algunes de les nostres aventures, les més importants o divertides. Ho hem fet de forma molt resumida, o haguéssim necessitat molts diaris. No hem explicat la història d' en Shinosuke, això ho escriurem en l'altre diari en el qual anomenarem apèndix, amb les nostres històries menors ... si alguna vegada ho fem.

L' Akane és una exagerada no hagués estat tants, calculo uns trenta-vuit. Caldrà amagar-ho. La Nabiki sap que existeix i el buscarà. I tant la Ranko, com l' Akauma, els nostres fills bessons han heretat la curiositat malsana de la meva cunyada, i el buscaran.

Amagarem el diari que hem escrit en conjunt i alhora, un a la banda d'un altre, en Ranma i jo. I baixarem a conèixer a en Goday, i la Kyoko els fills de la Kasumi i en Tofu.

Què com es van casar la Kasumi i en Tofu?

Això no ens correspon escriure a nosaltres. Són ells els que l'han de comptar.

** Fi del nostre diari.****.**

* * *

.

**Notes d'autor**

Aquesta història passa en un univers altern. En un en què en Ranma no va ser portat de viatge d'entrenament, però que en tota la resta és idèntic a el món que va escriure Rumiko, hi Jusenkyo, i tots els personatges que apareixen en el màniga, encara que no apareguin en la meva història. Ni en Ranma ni cap personatge secundari va caure als llacs encantats. Només en Taro i en Herb.

Els diaris d' en Ranma i l' Akane en solitari només escriuen ells. Però en el diari conjunt, els dos ho escriuen, un a la banda de l'altre, escrivint paràgrafs l'un per continuar un altre paràgrafs l'altre. Robant-li el diari contínuament per escriure el següent paràgraf. Barallant-se per qui l'escriu, i mantenint converses al diari.

En el manga, si no recordo malament, no s'explica de que mor la senyora Tendo .. Des del primer moment vaig pensar que en aquest univers la salvava en Ranma de. manera indirecta.

1\. La meva primera opció va ser que ella emmalaltia i en Ranma la salvava amb un trasplantament.

2\. La meva següent opció va ser que ella anava a agafar un autobús i es trobava un nen que es va fer mal, En radicalitat aquest nen era en Ranma, i ella ho tenia cura i el portava a l'hospital. L'autobús que havia d'agafar la senyora Tendo, i no va agafar, va patir un accident i a l'ajudar a Ranma es va salvar.

3\. Opció la que surt al fic.

Des del primer moment declaren al diari que s'estimen i que el mantenen en secret i el nenguen.

El casament exprés és una bogeria, però em va semblar divertida. Electrificar terra, era una forma que dormissin junts, tot i que a la fi el fan servir per protegir-se dels seus rivals.

El nom de la Ranko és el que utilitza en Ranma en el manga com a noia. L' Akauma, és una barreja dels nom d' en Ranma i l' Akane, però també és el nom de l'antagonista del msnga "Viatge pel foc" de Rumiko. Aquest manga sembla que va servir de base de "Inuyasha".

El nom de en Goday i la Kyoko, son els noms dels protagonistes de "Maison Ikkoku"

Els trenta-vuit diaris que diu en Ranma fa referència als trenta-vuit volums que va ser recopilat 'Ranma.


	36. Chapter36 Atrapats

** 36.. ATRAPATS**.

.

Aquesta nit ho havien fet, com el portaven fent des de feia mesos, sempre que es quedaven sols, acabaven fent l'amor i dormint junts.

Tot va començar dos mesos després de la noces fallides. Una tarda estaven entrenant, els havien deixat sols. Els seus rivals estaven de nou a l'hospital, després d'una altra baralla amb els dos promesos. Des del casament fallit en Ranma i l' Akane es van especialitzar en enviar-un cop per setmana a l'hospital.

Els dos joves es van cansar de tant assetjament, de tant repte, es van tornar uns més gelosos i des del retorn de la Xina s'havien tornat sobre protectors l'un per l'altre ... i sobretot els odiaven per haver-los destrossat les noces. Als dos promesos se li va acabar la paciència, el perdó, i que no li deixessin un moment en pau. I cada vegada que apareixia un dels seus rivals, o diversos d'ells. En Ranma i l' Akane no retenien les ganes de donar-los una pallissa.

Doncs aquesta tarda durant l'entrenament, ella va donar una ensopegada, ell la va agafar perquè no caigués, es van quedar mirant als ulls, hipnotitzats l'un per l'altre, sense poder apartar la mirada i ... es van anar acostant i es van besar. Quan van separar els seus llavis, es van mirar, es van ruboritzar. I sense dir res, sense enfadar-es van agafar de les mans i van anar a l'habitació de la noia i allà l'un va despullar a l'altre. La timidesa, la vergonya i l'orgull havia quedat enrere. Es van ficar al llit junts i van fer l'amor la resta de la tarda Es van tornar en dos amants que esperaven qualsevol moment que estiguessin tots sols per besar-se i dormir junts.

Quan sabien que la família sortia, buscaven als seus rivals i procuraven que els ataquessin, i així desfer-se'n. D'aquesta manera lliures de la seva família, i lliures dels seus assetjadors podien estimar-se amb llibertat.

Quan tornava la família i rivals, ningú sospitava res, els dos joves es portaven tal mal com sempre. Però tot era una farsa que ningú va descobrir, ni tan sols la perspicaç Nabiki.

Però això canviaria, per que aquesta nit els dos amants havien planejat alguna cosa. La seva família havia anat a sopar, ells es van quedar a casa, i com sempre van acabar al llit. La família arribaria aviat i ... ells es deixarien atrapar enllitats. Es farien els enxampats. Ella deixaria anar unes llàgrimes i es faria l'ofesa i dolguda, ell prometria a senyor Tendo que es casaria amb l' Akane, per restablir l'honor dels Tendo. Portaven planejant això des de feia setmanes. Donant continus retocs a el pla per fer-ho perfecte i enganyar a tot, fins i tot a Nabiki. Els rivals? Trigarien a sortir de l'hospital, massa tard per impedir les noces.

Així abans d'unes hores estarien casats.

Van sentir entrar a la família, sorollosos com sempre.

-Preparada futura senyora Saotome? - va preguntar el jove somrient amb maldat.

-Més que això! Futur espòs de l'Akane Saotome.- va contestar l' Akane de la mateixa forma.

Es van besar a la boca, i van començar a acariciar-se en espera que la família caigués en el parany i pensessin que ells dos estaven fent l'amor creient-se sols. I això va passar tota la família va entrar a l'habitació, i en unes hores eren marit i dona, com ells van planejar ... però això no ho va saber mai ningú.

* * *

** NOTES DE L'AUTOR:**

Una història breu, després d'escriure, "Kasumi", història que tenia en letargia des de feia molt de temps, a 'Kasumi' li faltava al final i uns retocs. Toc que tinc que acabar amb una altra història que tinc a mitges. Més que a mitges tinc el principi i el final

D'aquesta història de avui, es va acudir en aquesta avorrida tarda de dissabte, sense cap cosa interessant a la tele.

Un Ranma i una Akane, tendint un parany a la seva família, un parany digna de la Nabiki. Vivint amb la Nabiki s'aprèn d'ella.

Quan dic amants a en Ranma i l' Akane. No ho poso en que són infidels a altres parelles, si no que s'estimen i es són fidels.

A tots els que llegeixen les meves històries, les segueixen, i deixen algun rewiev, a tots ells moltes gràcies


End file.
